Pokemon Reborn
by JoJoWa1203
Summary: Welcome to Reborn, City of Ruin. The streets of Reborn are filled with crime, deceit, poisonous smog, acidic water. the adventure of trainers to prove their strength, find secrets of the past, follow the path of destruction. Though all paths lead to one end, in this story, they will find the truth of the world. (This is a Pokemon Fan Game, Not Related to Katekyō Hitman Reborn!)
1. Chapter 1- Reborn, City of Ruin

**Chapter 1 – Reborn, the City of Ruin**

**A/N: To those readers who clicked on the story, just because it says Reborn. This is not to the anime/manga ****Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at..****. (why the hell can't I put in the website?) Well just search Reborn Evolved if you want to get to the website. Small warning... though the story is Rated M for mature, this story at certain points may have themes unsuitable for people. I'll be sure to point it out when that happens. Other than that enjoy the story!**

**Time: 7:00**

**Location: Train station (Origin town… still undecided.)**

_**PHUUUUEEE!**_

"Will call here. We've got your boarding passes." A train conductor yells, as several kids who about to start their journey gather round. All seem to grab their passes, but one girl stays and talks to the man. "Another one for Reborn City, huh?"

"That's right." The girl gives a cheery smile.

"They sure have been pushing that new league." The mans says as he grabs, he hands the girl a ticket. "This is you right?"

"yes, it has my name on it, Lucille Luxen." The girl takes the Boarding pass, which oddly very unique as it had a picture of the person and their gender on it. Lucille, was a fifteen-year-old girl. She had long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Though her hair often covered her right eye. Her usual style of clothes were a black shirt, dress, and boots.

"Right." The man says. "Arrival at Grandview Station will be in a few hours."

"Thank you." The girl politely bowed. Walked to the train.

"Just between you, me and the ol' battered fence post, I hear Reborn City's kind of a dump." The man continues. "Why anyone would wanna go there is beyond me. And yet, you ambitious Trainer-type folk have been heading' out in droves."  
_**PHUUUUEEE!**_

"But off you go now." The man says. "Train's leaving any minute."

The girl waves good bye, and continues through the train. She walks her way through until she finds herself in a practically empty cart. Other kids around her age are there, but there is only four.

The girl ponders if other trainers will come into this car as well. She continues to take an empty seat by a window. Glancing into her reflection, she fixes her hair out of her eyes. Looking at the area above her right eye sat a scar, one she never remembered getting. Whenever she looked at it, she felt scared and sad. So, she once again covered her right eye with her hair. It did impair her vision a little but, she could still manage to walk just fine. She then reminisced upon her reason for going to Reborn. She remembers hearing from her mother when she finally became Fourteen her mother told her the region of her birth. Though her mother was quite against Lucille to leave, she did relent. The reason for why Lucille grew up in another region, was none other than the stand point of Reborn's economic standing. At a young age the Economy of Reborn declined, causing many to lose jobs, including her father. Though the Father believed they could get through it, her mother did not and took Lucille away.

The girl's eyes stayed on the passing land scape, as her hands unconsciously moved to her necklace. A small pendant of sorts, it had a simple chain, was made of silver and had a Crescent moon carved into it. One would think it could be a locket of sorts, though it never opened. If one looked closely one could see that she's had it for years. Although memory of when, or how she got it failed her. But even still it was something important to her, and rarely was left out of her sight.

"Why hello, Lovely." A boy same age as her had said. The boy had a head of white hair part of it falling to the shoulder, blue eyes, and clothes of black like Lucille. Although her clothes seemed to lack the elegance of the boy's. "What is thine fair maiden's name?"

The girl looked at the boy with slight suspicion, and in a slight mocking tone. "I think it's better for thine person to speak thine name first."

"Well alright, fair maiden." The boy smiled, and bowed to Lucille. "My name is Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III. Though you can call me Percy."

Lucille sat in amazement as such a long name. She then turned to greet herself, "Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Lucille Luxen, and my friends call my Lucy. Are you off to Reborn as well?"

"Yes, Madame Lucy. I'm off to face the League." Percival said in a polite tone. "… As well as trying to find a fine fiancé."

"*Cough*" Lucille choked on her own breath as Percival stared straight at her.

Percival smiled at her reaction. "Tis, but a simple joke…. Although you seem to fit the role well, if you're interested?"

"Hell, to the no!" Lucille screamed, with this startling meeting. There wasn't much chance for her to agree to a proposal.

"HA, ha! That is quite the reaction." Percival laughed it off. "My apologies for my poor jokes. It's just… It's been a while since someone didn't mention any thing after hearing my family name."

"?" Lucille looked at Percival in confusion. Thinking, "(Was I supposed to recognize it?)"

"Ah!" Percival said in surprise. "I see, this quite rare. Ahem. My family are the Whitehalls. A family of amazingly strong and talented Pokémon trainers. I am… The second child of five…"

"Really? That's amazing! I'm coming to Reborn and barely started my journey." Lucille's eyes turned to excitement, as she knew meeting someone like Percival would probably be good to teach her. "How many champion titles do you have?"

"Heh…" Percival looked to the ground with slight disappointment. "None… so far… But I'll change it with the reborn League! I've heard that my parents have faced it before, and failed to best it. So, in order to reclaim my families honor. I've bestowed it upon myself to take on the league and become Reborn's new Champion."

"Sounds good." Lucille said with a smile. "To be honest, I'm not really here to become any sort of champion… More or less this is an exploration journey."

"Oh." Percival sounded intrigued. "So, you've decided to travel to Reborn to find yourself? Such a splendid goal! I know that doesn't mean you'll be facing off against Pokémon Gyms. But if you would, I think it's be better to travel in a group. What say you?"

"Hm… sure." Lucille played it off cool, but on the inside, she was happy that an experienced Pokémon trainer would be helping her.

"Then it is settled! We shall travel the land of Reborn, and have a marvelous journey! May our splendid adventure await us!" Percival cried cheers of joy.

The two then sit silently as their conversation ends. The ride to Reborn is a long one. As they pass through the land. Percival seems to fall asleep in his seat. While Lucille looks out admiring the view of the passing scenery. Just a desert landscape, hills of sand, cactuses plotted around, with the occasional rocky cliff. It's just a peaceful passing, until on one of the cliffs Lucille notices a white Pokémon.

Their eyes meet for a split second. A shiver runs down Lucille's spine. "Brr…"

"Okay, thank you very much! I'll see you when we get into the city." A person with White hair says to a trainer, gets up and heads to where Percival and Lucille sat. "All right, Hello there!"

"I'm awake!" Percival jumps as he wakes from his slumber.

"Your turn now; sorry for the wait." The Person says to the two.

"Turn? For what?... And Who are you?" Lucille asks the person in confusion.

"Oh, my name's Ame. I'm the Manager of the Reborn League." Ame explained. "You two were also looking to sign up for it, right? It would be great if so! We're finally just getting things off the ground again. Not too long ago the whole region was almost completely abandoned… even by the Pokémon."

"Really?" Percival had a worried expression.

Meanwhile Lucille talked in a voice even she could barely hear. "I didn't know it was that bad…"

"…Uh, but!" Ame had gasped. "Don't let that worry you! It might not be an ideal place, but our gym leaders are nothing like you've ever seen before, and I think you'll find Reborn to be a Region like no other too!"

"Well… My reason for coming here does change then." Percy declared. "I'll still challenge the Reborn League all the same."

"… I wasn't really coming here for the League, but I was going to explore the region." Lucille says, before wondering. "But wait, if you're the League manager, why are you here?"

"I'm coming back from some business out of town, so I figured I might as well introduce myself early and get a head start on everyone's registration. Could I see your boarding ticket please?" Ame asked the two of them.

"Sure." Lucille agreed to Ame's request.

"Here you are." So did Percival.

"Hmm… Lucille Luxen, and Percival Whitehall." Ame looks at some of the papers she has on her clipboard. "Okay, I've got you down. We're almost to Grandview Station, so after we disembark just follow me to the Grand Hall. There, I'll give you a starter Pokémon to really kick off your adventure in Reborn. Sound good?"

"Hm… Well I pretty much already have my team set." Percy said, he already had five Pokémon on him already.

"Impressive." Lucille said.

"Then if you-." Ame stops mid-sentence and looked at Lucille… no looking behind her.

"Um…" Percival also saw the shadowy figure behind Lucille.

"…" Lucille quickly turned around, not seeing anyone. And had another shiver run down her spine.

"Something's not right…" Ame looks around, and glances out the window. "Shouldn't we be decelerating already? Oh no—Move!"

Ame grabbed the hands of both Percival and Lucille and pulled them out of the trains window, right before it crashed.

_**KABOOM!**_

Lucille laid on the ground unconscious "…"

"…y!" Someone called out

"…" Lucille stayed motionless, though the voice to her sounded familiar.

"…y, are you okay?!" The voice called out once more.

"LUCY!" The voice shouted.

"ah…" With that Lucille woke up, finding herself on a bed of broken rocks and glass scattered around. Lucille looked around in confusion, but with dread in her heart she knew that something bad happened.

"…Thank goodness, you're alive…" With a sigh of relief Ame was one of the first people that Lucille noticed.

"What happened just now?" Percival who was also their asked.

"That train exploded right as we pulled into the station." Ame went over to a broken door. "I'm-. I'm just glad I could get you out of there in time, but…"

"…" Lucille face grimaced as thinking about the other people in the train.

"Don't need to think about that now." Percival place his hand on Lucille's shoulder for comfort. "(shame a good amount of those trainers showed promise… would have been good to fight them…) *sigh*… Why did this happen?"

"Who would even-." Ame who was also upset by this was then interrupted.

"Hihi!" A girl interrupting Ame came running over. She had green hair in a pony tail, and wore a yellow cheer leading outfit. She seemed oddly happy.

"… Julia." Ame facepalmed, as the girl came running over. "Julia, what did you do?"

"Whaaaaat? I didn't do anything!" Julia cried out in a high-pitched voice. "I was at the gym-gym and then suddenly BOOOOM, so I came running! Cuz you know if things are exploding, I gotta be there to see it. It's so cool!"

"Uh huh." Ame said in annoyed tone. She then turned back to the destroyed train station. "Based on the timing, this must have been a deliberate attack. Somebody rigged the train to destroy Grandview Station."

"By the looks of it, they did a pretty good job!" Julia exclaimed in joy. Fairly inappropriate for the current situation.

"Well, you're not wrong." Ame reluctantly agreed. As with the destruction of the train station no trainers could come or leave, they region for a good amount of time. "But this isn't the time to be admiring their work. Whoever was behind it could still be monitoring from nearby… I'll have the perimeter locked down. There's a chance we could catch the perpetrator before they get away."

"…" Lucille had started to shake. This was an event she had never encountered before. Something that had, been placed in her mind. An event to not be forgotten.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Catch up with me later." Ame said to Percival and Lucille. "Until then…Mm, there should be another trainer who you can meet to show you around. Find her in front of the Grand Hall. It's just down this road; you can't miss it… and uh, don't worry about all of this. I'll handle it."

As Ame left to commanding some of the officers around, Julia came to greet the new trainers. "So, you're new here? I'm Julia, Captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubbly and bright! Oh, Pop Quiz! Are you going to take on the reborn League?"

"yeah…" Percival said in a low voice. Still somewhat processing what events just transpired.

"Correct!" Julia exclaimed, although there was no wrong answer. "Then I'll be seeing you very soon, because I'm also the Electric Gym Leader! I'll be looking forward to your challenge, so go on, get down to the Grand Hall!"

"Sure…" Percival said as he grabbed Lucille's hand. and the two wandered into the black and broken city, known as Reborn.


	2. Chapter 2- A Trainer's First Steps

**Chapter 2 – A Trainers First Steps**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 14:00**

**Location: Opal Ward **

Together with Lucille, they made their way through the Lower Peridot Ward and into Opal Ward. As they walked through the streets, people had started to gather to see what happened. The streets were black with cracks all around. While Grandview Station was destroyed, it didn't seem that the City wasn't that different.

While walking through the ragged streets. Percival wondered if the reason his parents never beat the region was because of its state. And then questions if he really should have come here. Though he quickly discards that train of thought, and with the hand of the ever-silent Lucille he asks "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Lucille answers meekly. "Just wasn't expecting something like this… Y-you seem to be pretty calm."

"I may be calm on the outside, but I'm just as shaken as you." Percival said. Though it wasn't fully true. His family didn't have the safest of training methods. For Percival it became hard to be alarmed in a dangerous circumstance. Looking ahead at a building with a grand stairway. "Well, we'll be at the Grand Hall soon. Do you need to stop at all?"

"I'm fine… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have worried you like that." Lucille said, finally starting to calm down.

"…" Though Percival was still worried about her. They continue their way to the grand hall, and once they got to the top.

They were greeted by a girl in yukata [A/N: A Japanese garment.]. she had black hair and grey eyes. The girl seemed to be waiting there, and once noticing the two. "Hey, are you Percival and Lucille?"

"Lucille, that's me. Though, I prefer to be called Lucy…" Lucille said in a nice fashion.

"I am Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III." Percival bowed in his usual fashion. "Though you may call me Percy, my fair maiden."

"I'm Victoria." The girl ignored the second part of Percival's statement, but bowed back at him out of politeness. "It is a pleasure to meet you, but is everything okay?"

"Nothing like a good start to an adventure like a train accident." Percival tried to make a joke, though it was incredibly poor.

This only made Victoria's eyes go wide. "I heard something happened at the station… Well, you're here so I guess you're all right."

"Define all right…" Lucille quietly stated.

"Um…" That statement put off Victoria. "Ame asked that I bring you in for registration too. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long. Let's go inside.

The three of them entered the Grand Hall. The interior was different from the outside, it had a blue tile floor. Not to mention the building was combined with a Pokémon center and a Poke Mart.

The trio continued to the back of the Grand hall where they all saw Ame standing behind a counter. "You're already here. Good."

"How- but- What?" Lucille was obviously confused.

"Our part went as smoothly as could be hoped for. We caught a suspect almost immediately." Ame smiles. "He's being interrogated downstairs right now."

"Really?!" Percival shouted in disbelief. "(I guess he was too cocky.)"

"Suspect?" Victoria asks. "You mean about the station?"

"Yeah. And it seems he's not working alone." As Ame said, Percival started to worry. "But, that's not important. It'll be taken care of. So, you're all here to get signed up for the Reborn League, right?"

"That's right! Kiki said that it would be good for my training, also, if I started over completely. So, she asked if I could get a new Pokémon, too." Victoria asked.

"Normally we reserve them strictly for newcomers, but I suppose we can make an exception on Kiki's request." Ame says.

"Oh, thank you!" Victoria thankfully shouts.

"Oh, then I guess all I need to do is wait." Percival says, as he already has his own Pokémon.  
"no please!" Ame asks. "I feel responsible for what happened on the train. So please if you don't mind you can choose a Starter."

"Hmm…" Percival wondered. Getting a rare Pokémon, didn't sound to bad to him. "Sure. Why not."

"Thank you." Ame says. "You and Lucille may have first pick."

"I don't mind that but… There is something I'd like to ask Lucy if she doesn't mind?" Victoria turned to Lucille.

Lucille shrugs then answers. "Sure, let's have the boy pick first."

"All right then. Percival, could come with me." Ame led Percival behind the counter to a higher floor. There sat three tables of red, blue, and green. Each table held seven Pokémon. "Here we are. These Pokémon are all set aside for new trainers to choose from. Tables go from top to bottom in order of Grass, Fire, Water, and the Pokémon are arranged from left to right in the order they were discovered. Go ahead. Take any one you like."

Percival walked between the tables, looking through all of them. "(Water, I already have that covered by Phoebe… Vee has already evolved into a Leafeon… so a Fire type would be a good addition… hm… none of my team are really speedy… so Charmander, Cyndaquil, Chimchar, and Fennekin. All four final evolution are really fast… but my team… Hm… Chimchar.)"

Percival stopped at the fourth pokeball on the table of red. Looking at the Pokémon inside, the Chimchar also staring back at him.

"Would you like to join me?" Percival asked.

_**Wiggle, wiggle**_. The Chimchar had wiggled yes to Percival's question.

"So, you want Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon?" Ame asked Percival as he picked up the pokeball.

"Yes, he looks determined." Percival stared at the Chimchar. The small monkey, had the eyes of a warrior. "I think I'll name you Goku."

"Settled? All right." Ame says pointing at the stairs. "Let's not keep the other two waiting."

"Right." Percival followed Ame, in tow with a new companion, down the stairs.

As they got back to the main floor, Percival spotted the las bit of conversation between Victoria and Lucille. "Really? I'm sorry, you just look familiar…"

"It's quite fine… But I'm not the type to forget someone." Lucille bows in response.

"What are you talking about?" Percival asks in a sly smile.

"Nothing!" The two girls responded.

"So, which starter did you pick, Percy?" Victoria asked, in response Percival gave a questioning look. "Oh, don't worry, I won't pick just to beat you; that's silly. I already know which one I want anyway."

"Well… you can't say the same for her." Percival noticed Lucille's ears perking up to hear what he chose. "Sorry, but wait until you pick your own."

"Well then, shall we?" Ame then asked the two girls.

"Okay. Wait here." Lucy says, and walks off with Victoria and Ame.

"Wonder what Pokémon she'll pick…" Percival says to himself.

"Heyyy, you're cute." A boy with purple hair and eyes, came over and complimented Percival. The boy wore make up, a purple jacket with a fishnet shirt, he also has a cross necklace, pants of purple, some stylish boots as well.

"Why thank you, your quite good looking yourself." Percival returned the compliment.

"What?" The boy laughed nervously. "Ha-ha, no, I didn't say anything! Hey, was Ame just here?"

"She's off giving people a starter Pokémon." Percival explains. "I just got one myself."

"Ohhhh, So she's with someone else. 'Kay~" The boy smiles. "My name's Cain, how about yours?"

As usual when introducing himself Percival had bowed his head. "I am Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III, but call me Percy."

"Percy… Pretty name." Cain had sparkles in his eyes. "So, since you just got a starter Pokémon. Are you going to challenge the league?"

"Yes, I will." Percival smiles, "And yourself?"

"I was just coming here to resi—" Cain stops himself. "Well, start over. Figured I'd try taking on this league instead. Sooo, whaddya say to a battle, Percy?"

"Tis your loss." Percival smiled as he readied for a battle.

"Then let's start this party!" Cain shouts as he tosses out a Nidoran (Male).

"Alright, Goku time to show your strength!" Percival shouted, as he tossed out his new member. Both of the Pokémon on the field were level five, though the Chimchar was faster. "Goku Scratch!"

Both were surprised to see the Chimchar managing to get a Critical strike on his first attempt. Which brought the Nidoran to 66%. "Awe, so lucky. Nidoran, Scratch as well."

As the Nidoran came charging at the Chimchar, Chimchar dodged the attack with easy. "You trying to hustle us? Well, that's no good Goku, Scratch again!"

"Again?" Cain asks questioningly that two critical in a row. Leaving it at 33% "Nidoran don't give up! Scratch it back again!"

The attack hit this time. Goku, the Chimchar was tossed back losing just over 35% of health now at 65%. "Come on Goku don't give in, Scratch again!"

With an amazingly three critical had occurred. Percival was confident in his new Pokémon, while Cain looked at his defeated Pokémon in surprise. "Cute AND talented~ Very nice!"

"I'm not your average trainer." Percival smiled at Cain.

"C'mon. Let's get our Pokémon healed up. There's a center built in right over here." Cain grabs on to Percival's wrist and leads him to the front.

"I'm coming, you don't need to pull." Once at the center part, Percival hands the nurse Goku to be healed. As they are getting healed, Lucy, Ame, and Victoria come up front as well.

"There you are!" Lucille shouts as she notices Percival

"Sorry~ I kinda stole Percy." Cain peeks out from behind

"Oh, Cain, I forgot you were coming by." Ame realized that she made some mistake, in her schedule.

"It's okayyyy," Cain smiles. "When you were gone, I met Percy and had some fun~"

"'Had some fun'? I didn't know you were like that, Percy…" Victoria looks at Percival with a strange look. Though Percival understood what she meant.

"!..." Apparently from Lucille's blushing so did she.

"What?" Cain laughed. "ha-ha, no, we just had a battle."

"aww… Cain if that's what you really wanted you should have told me." Percival touches Cain's chin. "I go both ways sweet heart."

"Oh!" Victoria interrupts. "A battle does sound fun! I wanna test out my new Pokémon, too. Come on, Percy, up for one more?"

Percival grabs Goku, who was returned to him. "Sure, but didn't you think about fighting Lucy?"

"Oh, we already battled… I lost… My mistake for fighting fire with grass." Lucy sighs out.

"Well you know what they say. You have fire with fire." Percy jokes.

"All right. Cain, Lucy, I'll get you two registered as a challenger while they do that." Ame says. "Come with me."

"Ooh, yes, master~" Cain says with pleasure.

"master?" While Ame and Lucy ask curiously.

"Nothing~" Cain changes tone.

"uh…huh. Come on." Ame says

After that three leave, while Percival and Victoria ready for battle. "Well, let's try it!"

They both toss out their Pokémon, Percival leading with Goku once more. While Victoria tosses out a Litten.

"A Litten eh?" Percival questions. "I'd thought you'd choose something else?"

"Lucy also said that…" Victoria sigh… "But I chose Litten as my partner!"

"I like you spirit! Come now Goku Scratch!" Percival shouts out. Since defeating Nidoran, Goku went up to level six. So, with one attack Goku knocks out around 35% of the Litten's health, bringing it to 65%

"Hmp. Is that all you have!" Victoria shouts. "Litten, Scratch as well!"

With that attack Goku loses 20% of health, (80% heath). "Goku Keep going!"

Goku enthused from battle manages to get another Critical! Taking the Litten down to 20%. "Litten Like the fire inside our hearts, let's not yield! Scratch again!"

The Litten manages to critically hit us as well, but only brought Goku to 50%. "Goku Final move Scratch!"

With that the battle was decided. Victoria was surprised. "Wow... I don't know what to say! You're no ordinary trainer, are you…"

"I'm a Whitehall after all…" Percival forced a smile.

Glancing to the side they notice Cain walking by. "Heyy, Ame is waiting for you guys when you're done! I'm gonna hit the road. See ya~"

"I hope see you again!" Percival waved good bye.

"Oh, good. Let's go get registered for the League!" Victoria says, starting to walk to where they were before. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"No worries." Ame says.

"She actually did all the documentation while you guys were battling." Lucille does a quick explanation.

Ame then lays out three items, in groups of three, a total of nine. "So, then all that's left is to give you these: Firstly, a Pokedex. You know the drill here."

"Wait what's a Pokedex?" Lucille asks.

"I'll explain in a bit" Percival pats her on the back. As he grabs one.

Ame goes back to giving out the other Items. "Secondly, the PokeGear. This device allows you to check the map, listen to music, and there may be other apps to find for it. Finally, as a bonus from Silph CO, please take these Running Shoes."

"What are running shoes? Can't we run without them?" Lucy asks.

"I've never understood there use either." Percival tells her.

"And you're all set! I'm going to go check on the interrogation with the bombing. Good luck to all of you." Ame says as she starts to leave.

"Thanks!" Lucille, Percival and Victoria, all say good bye to her as well. "Good luck!"

"All right, I should get going and tell Kiki I'm on my way." Seems like Victoria is also on her way to leave.

"Who's Kiki?" Lucy asks, Percival was also curious.

"Oh, who's Kiki? She's my teacher! I'm an apprentice at Apophyll Academy. It's in the Szurine Region of Reborn." Victoria looks surprised that they didn't know. "If you're ever in the area, I'm sure they'd love you to drop by. Well, you'll have to go there eventually! After all, Kiki is Reborn's Fighting-type Gym Leader!"

"That's good to know…" Percival now knew the types of two Gym leaders, so he could work out strategies against them. Though. "So? Would you like to explore the city?" Percival asks Lucille. "Because, I know you're not planning on fighting gyms. But I don't know where it is, but I'd like to… with you if possible?"

"Sure. Let's go." Percival smiles as Lucille agrees with him.


	3. Chapter 3- Morally Black

**Chapter 3 – Morally Black**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 8:00 (the next day)**

**Location: Lower Peridot Ward**

"Hey, look it's him again!" one person says. While a kid with Pitch black hair and grey eyes walks down the street.

"Where is he going?" another says while the kid heads down a back alley.

"Pft… think we could jump him?" one tries to say in a hushed voice.

"What was that?" The boy turns and looks at the man. The boy takes out a pokeball reading for a blood-bath.

"N-nothing." The one who met the boy's eyes, backs away.

"That's what I thought, you said. Hela." The boy then takes out his Zoura and disappears into the back alley.

"That's black demon for you…" The last few words from the people who were talking.

"…" The boy smiles, as he hears his named called. Who is this trainer? Then you are new to Reborn, a feared trainer. The Black Demon Nero Umbrasyl. He's feared by many trainers. The reason, Nero isn't the nicest of trainers.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Nero's pokegear starts to ring. Nero, reluctantly answers the call. "*A sigh of being pissed off* What do you want?... Yeah, I wasn't captured, not like I wouldn't have been able escape…. Yeah, yeah... Of course, I'm pissed! I'm the one who destroyed the train! Yet the fucking Grunt gets all the fucking credit!... You want me to return to base?... Hell no! I'll back when I want to. Not when you fucking ask!"

Nero, while still invisible loudly hangs up, and starts to walkthrough the destroyed city of Reborn. Yes, what he said was correct. Nero was the one who destroyed the train and Grandview Station. Although the target survived. The target Ame, with out her the city would once again fall into ruin. Nero planned to take all the credit for destroying the train, but his allies had other plans. Those plans to lay all of the blame on a grunt.

That was the reason for his sour mood. As it is now the grunt had most likely given up all information about the plans and what they were doing.

_**Pit pat.**_

The sound of falling rain had begun. A storm had just started to brew overhead. "Tch, to start fucking raining… Eh, a little rain never killed anyone. Hela Return, Rain plus illusion never works."

"Zor…" His Zoura groans upset to return to its pokeball.

"Fine. Just drop the invisibility." Nero says angerly. And so, Hela dropped it illusion of invisibility.

As Nero tried to continue his way, he heard voices from behind him. This one was female "Woah! That person just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Oh, so it seems." A male voice also noticed his presence. "Wonder who he is?"

Nero glances to where the voices were. It was two kids, like him age fifteen. The boy had white hair and blue eyes, the way he was dressed was prim and proper compared to Nero's Jacket, t-shirt and pants. Nero annoyingly said that the boy looked disgusting in his mind. While setting his eyes on the girl, it has annoyed him. The girl was just another blonde bimbo to Nero.

"Should we say hello?" The boy, who was no other than Percival Whitehall. Asked his companion Lucille Luxen. "It could be a good way to teach you about Pokémon Battles."

Before Lucille could answer Nero decided to not bother with them. And started to walk away. "…"

"Hey, he's leaving!" Lucille shouted, "Hey wait!"

As Lucille started to give chase, Nero's own pace increased as well, and as he turned a corner. "Hela, invisibility again…"

"Zor." Hela agreed, even though having an illusion in the rain was hard. It did make it harder for someone to be spotted.

And as Lucille and Percival turned the corner to look for the boy, they were chasing they were surprised to not see him there. And so, they continued their way to see if they could find the boy.

Nero then continued to look through the rainy streets, though being forced to avoid the two trainers from before, Nero found that he ended up in the northern part of Peridot, the Peridot Ward. Meaning that he just got further away from his base. But was instead in front of one of the old Peridot Factories. Out in front of one of the factories Nero noticed a boy with green hair, glasses and green eyes.

"?!" Nero then recognized who the boy was. He had read the green hair boy's profile before. The kid was Fern, the younger brother of Onyx Ward's Gym Leader. Nero then wondered what the boy was doing there. Knowing that it probably would be stupid, it would be worse if Fern noticed someone invisible. "*Hela drop the invisibility, and return to your pokeball. *"

"*Zorua! *" Hela responded in a hushed cry. She was reluctant but she knew something was coming and listen to her master.

As Nero got closer, he noticed that the boy was talking to himself. "Uh, where are they? They said to meet at the old factory. Maybe they meant the other factory. They should've specified."

"*_Other Factory_… goddamn it. Bastard already cracked." Nero cursed, realizing that the last part was a bit too loud.

"Hm?" Fern noticed the presence of Nero. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Some weird plant that's sprouting out of the ground." Nero said, moving in closer. And as that happened, there was a clear disparity of height between the two. With Nero being the taller one.

"Got a problem?" Fern responded standing his ground. "I hope not. You don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh really?" Nero gave a demonic smile. "Neither do you."

"Name's Fern." Fern boasted, thinking it would intimidate Nero. "I'm the cool cat and top dog. Got it?"

"*Yawn*" Nero yawned, thinking along the lines of. "(He's about as intimidating as a kitten, and probably a bitch too.)"

"Cuz I don't think you do." Nero's yawn only pissed Fern off. And grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed out a Budew. "Get ready for a lesson in class!"

"Oh, I'll be the one teaching you! Hades!" Nero smiled tossing out his Zoura disguised as a Houndour. Creating some fake flames in its mouth.

"Damn… Budew Return!" Fern started to switch his Pokémon as he though he was at disadvantage.

"Your easy! Hades Pursuit!" Nero smiled, and commanded Hella forward with the single hit Hela knocked the Budew's health down to 33%.

"Tch. Sandile you're up!" Fern angrily called out.

"Hades continue with Fury Swipes!" Nero commanded. While distracting the Sandile with Illusions, Hela managed to hit the Sandile five times. Bringing the Sandile down to 45%, though it could have done more if the Sandile didn't have intimidate.

"Ha! That the best you got! Sandile Bite it!" Fern called out. The Sandile managed to bite on to Hela, bringing her to 82%. Also dropping the Illusion. "Wait what?!"

"Ah, I wish I could have fooled you more. Hela, Fury Swipes again!" Nero smiled, Hela this time only got three hits leaving the Sandile at 20%.

"I-I wasn't fooled by that ridiculous cheap trick. That Illusion didn't even look like a Houndour!" Fern tried to cover for his failure to notice.

Nero laughed. "Then why switch out?"

"… Sandile Bite Again!" Fern calls out. This time he gets a critical, bringing Hela down to 58% percent.

"Pft! Your dead. Hela, Fury swipes once more!" Nero said. with that the Sandile Fell. "You still have that Budew sitting at what thirty percent?"

"Shut up!" Fern yells as he tosses out his Budew once more. "Budew, Absorb that Zorua's HP!"

"As if you can out speed me! Hela Fury swipes once more!" Nero laughed, Taking out the Budew. "So, is this all a Trainer from the Onyx can do? Thank god, my parents never sent me there."

"You think you can get away with that? Rowlet!" Fern sends out his final Pokémon.

"Hela, Fury swipes again!" Nero commands. Hela runs in to attack the Rowlet, but the owl flies into the sky dodging the attack.

"As if you can defeat us! Rowlet Leafage!" Fern has the Rowlet send leafs into Hela, with critical damage, knocking her to the ground.

"…" Nero goes silent at the sight of his Pokémon falling.

"What? Scared? You should be after seeing a move like that!" Fern laughs his head off. "A weakling like you is no match for someone of my level!"

"What was that?" Nero's anger flashes. He grabs his strongest Pokémon and tosses them out. "Grim, you're on."

"What?! How do you have one of those?!" Fern looks on in surprise to the Pokémon Nero sent out. "I mean is that supposed to scare me."

Grim, Nero's strongest looks at the owl with a smile. "You know? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm The Black Demon. This is my reaper. Now Grim, assure this victory."  
Grim Jumps into the air knocking the owl to the ground one shoting it Fern stands stunned until he finally shakes out of it. "Hah! Way to get lucky."

"Was it really Luck, or a difference in strength?" Nero smiles, looking at the small green haired boy.

"Whatever, man. Don't have time for this. Unlike you, I have places to be, and people waiting for me." Fern turns and starts to walk away. "Later Loser!"

"Gr…" Grim growls as the Fern Flees away.

"Don't bother an idiot like him isn't worth our time." Nero smiles. "Time to go back to base. We have guests to prepare for."

**Time: 14:00**

**Location: Under Opal Bridge**

"I think we've hidden from the rain enough." Percival says as he looks out from under the bridge. So far in their adventure in Reborn, he and Lucille have been trying to explore and understand the city. While that has been happening, Percival had also been showing Lucille the ropes of being a Pokémon Trainer: Pokémon battles, fighting and catching wild Pokémon.

When it started to rain, Percival suggested to go look for some cover from it. Although Lucille noticed person appear out of nowhere. Lucille thought it was interesting, Percival didn't like how he acted.

"Just a second! We're almost done!" Lucille calls; Percival looks over to see. She was still trying to catch a Panpour. If she manages to catch it, this would be her third Pokémon. Her other two, Treecko named Theros, and a Munna named Luna. With this Panpour, Lucille prepared to throw a pokeball once more. "Alright, you're getting caught this time!"

Lucille throws the pokeball, it hits the Panpour. Red light absorbs the Pokémon, and brings it into the pokeball… One shake… Two… Three and click.

Percival who was impressed with Lucille, "Good job this is your second capture proved to be successful."

"I know, it's so thrilling!" Lucille gave a bright and brilliant smile. Almost as if the train incident from yesterday never occurred. "So, what are we doing next?"

"Well… If you don't mind, I would like to challenge the local Pokémon Gym. I hear it's at the cities local power plant. It's the girl with green hair from yesterday." Percival explains

"Oh… I didn't really talk to her yesterday, she seemed nice." Lucille nods along. "Well then let's go!"

Lucy starts to walk a head; she seems to be unfazed by the events off yesterday. Although Percival doubts that, but he doesn't want to call her on it. So, the two of them start walking through the damp streets, to where Julia's Pokémon gym was. The Neo-Circuit Power Plant. Percival and Lucille, walk through seeing how bad the city looked. Even though it wasn't hurt by the train from yesterday it was a complete mess.

When the two got to the front of the power plant, they saw the girl with green hair, Julia. Walking out of the Gym. "Oh, hihi, Percy!... Um Lucy!"

"Hello." Lucille greets her.

"Percy, were you coming to challenge my gym?" Julia asks before Percival could get out his greeting.

"Yes, I was." Percival answers.

"I'd love to battle you, but it's gonna have to wait; we've got trouble!" Julia shouts in an excited voice. "I just got a report from Ame about the bombing at Grandview Station! They caught the perp', and not only was he not working along, but there's a whole team! He said that the next place they were going to blow up was the power plant—MY gym!"

"That is quite alarming." Both Percival and Lucille say.

"If they successfully destroy a powerplant like this, the whole city could be without power for weeks… months even! That is quite disastrous." Percival continues

"Nobody booms things without me, least of all MY things!" As Julia yelled that, she began to leave. "So, I'm going to hop over there and teach them a lesson! One of my friends is going to come help, too, so I've gotta run~"

As Julia starts to run ahead, Percival sighed. "I guess no Gym battle to day…"

"I wish we could do something to help…" Percival hears Lucy say.

"I know! Why don't you come, too?" Julia yells over to the two. "Meet us at the Mosswater Factory. It's right by the train tracks! See you there~"

Percival a glance towards Lucille, who has a mischievous smile on her face. "So, what are we waiting for… don't tell me you are going to allow them to go free!"

"Fine. Let's go." Percival agreed. "(I do want some pay back for yesterday.) Let's not get left behind, shall we?"

"Alright, Thanks Percy!" Lucille said with a bright smile, as they started to chase after the hyperactive Gym leader. They continued to chase after her very far, pretty much back the way they came. Until they reach a factory that oddly enough didn't look rundown. Upon noticing the two, Julia squeals in a high-pitched voice. "Ah! You came!"

"WE were right behind you. You just move very fast." Lucille said out of breath. Much like Percival was.

"Well I was just thinking of how we can get in. The door is sealed shut, soooo… okay stay back!" Julia looks to a sealed metal door. Then she places a small bomb in front of it. "Kaaaaaaaaaa…"

_**Kaboom!**_

Both Percival and Lucille are left speechless. Percival then says. "She has this covered pretty, well doesn't she?"

"Well we are still helping." Lucille says to Percival.

"All better!" Julia exclaims as if they should ignore that she just exploded a metal door. She looks over at Percival and Lucille, noticing someone is arriving from behind. Two people both with heads of green hair both are wearing glasses. "Hey, where did you guys come from?"

The one on the left, she was tall, and had a more machine-like voice. As if all emotions were discarded. "Explosion detected. Julia's presence confirmed."

"Well whaddya know! Make things go boom; acquire friends~" Julia smiles at the two that just arrived. "Percy and Lucy, this is Florinia. Back in school, she was my roommate and BFF~ Aaaand this is Fern. Hi Fern. Okay, moving on!"

"Hah! I get no respect." The kid with green hair laughs. "But it's fine. Just know I'm the cool cat, and top dog."

"Time wastes. Let us Proceed." The one with the mechanical voice… Florina states.

"Don't mind my sister, she's kinda weird." Fern says. "People call her 'Flobot' cuz of how she talks."

"That's… that's quite rude." Percival noted.

"Well, I call her Rini, because she's not a robot!" Julia exclaims. "Now come on, focusies, we have bad guys to boom! Supposedly this is their base. The guy who bombed Grandview Station is with this group called 'Team Meteor'. Weird name, right? But if we don't get in here and boom their faces off, they're gonna keep booming everything else!... A Practice I normally approve of, but not like this. SOOO, Chaaaaaaarge!"

Julia led the charge. Once inside the building they all had their sense of smell berated all of them. Percival instinctively covered his nose, and noticed he wasn't the only one to do it. "…"

"This place smells terribadtastic!" Julia said. everyone else agreed.

Percival walked up to the railing, that Julia and Florina were standing at. He glances over, to see a pool of brownish liquid. "Is that water?"

"If it is… It shouldn't look like this." Lucille stated in surprise.

"The wine hue indicates high levels of pollutants. Estimated toxicity: ninety plus percent." Florina says in an unchanging voice.

"And this is being dumped right into Azurine Lake. No wonder it's so poisonous!" Julia shouted angerly.

"Yeah, yeah," Fern said bored. "Blahblahblah, enough with the hippie environmental bull, let's just get going."

"We have to stop this factory from ruining the lake! Team Meteor clearly doesn't care about the well-being of the city!" Julia shouts.

"The path diverges." Florina says. Pointing to two hallways. "The most efficient course of motion for facilitation of thorough investigation and reclamation of this property is a similar bisection of the party."

"And in English?" Fern said.

"Split the party." Percival tries to clarify. "(Does this kid have any limits on his sass?)"

"Duhhh!" Julia says with her tongue sticking out. "Girls will come with me! We'll take this wing. Percy, you go with Fern. Try not to let his attitude get to you~"

"Excuse me?" Fern says as if insulted. No wait he was.

"Nothing!" Julia cheers. "Come on, let's goooooo!"

Florina drags off Lucille, while Florina stays for a minute. "Proceed with caution."

"I always do, sis." Fern says in a proud voice.

"You were not the intended recipient of my previous statement." Florina stated. "Permission for you to be in life-endangeringly reckless: Granted."

As Florinia leaves, Fern turns to Percival. "As you can see, she didn't get enough hugs growing up. Not my problem. So, Percy, is it? Looks like it's you and me. Just try not to slow me down."

"…" Percival rolls his eyes, knowing Lucille got the better group to travel with.


	4. Chapter 4- Black vs White

**Chapter 4 – Black Vs White**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 19:00**

**Location: Mosswater Factory**

Down near the end of the factory, Nero stood outside of the final room. He points his ear down both of the two hallways, hearing the invaders battling the grunts. Nero then seeing that it was almost time to fight, walked into the final room.

"Oi! Sirius, they are almost here." Nero called out to a man in a black suit, and a red eye patch covering his left eye.

"Yes, I already know." Sirius responds calmly, "Five of them have appeared. Two gym leaders, and three trainers."

Nero glances to see that two higher rank grunts, Aster and Eclipse in the corner. Nero sighs at seeing them. "And it's the four of us who are going to fight them… tch. Wouldn't be surprised if they end up over powering us."

"You say that, but it seems that we've overestimated their strength." Sirius says. "A Gym Leader could be a potential problem… but we've already completed most of our work."

"Ah." Nero realized. In what Sirius meant, was that they have deleted all critical mission information, meaning that they've covered their tracks. "So, what now? Do we flee?"

"No, we have hidden in the shadows for far too long. Now is the time for us to act." Sirius responded.

"Tch. Fine." Nero scoffs. Seems like a waste of time for him. "(Seems like Grim is in for a blood bath tonight.)"

Nero then goes and sit in the corner of the room, waiting for the trainers to come. As he waits and the time passes, Nero gets more and more annoyed at the slow progress. He eventually gets to the point of whining at Sirius. "come on! I'm getting sick of waiting. Can you please unlock the door!"

"Gr…" Sirius who has been getting annoyed by Nero's continues whining gives in. "If it will shut you up! Open the door!"

_**CLANK!**_

The metallic sound of doors opening are heard from outside of the room. Some nonsense of shouting occurs, followed by the group of intruders. The two Gym Leaders Florina and Julia, and the three trainers Fern, Percival, and Lucille. Nero recognized the three trainers. He groans at the annoyances that he sees.

"You! Are you the one in charge here!" Julia shouts, pointing to Sirius.

"and if I am?" Sirius asks the intruders.

"We're gonna blow your face off for what you did to Grandview Station!" Julia declares, as if she was some type of super hero.

"Aw… and here I'd though someone like you would enjoy that." Nero laughs out.

"Amusing." Sirius laughs as well. "Tell me, what power do you think you have to do so?"

"Just who do you think you are, anyway?!" Julia shouts.

"You know already. We are Team Meteor. And we do not relent." Sirius starts a monologue. "Don't think you got through this place on your own ability. We had no intention of defeating you. Our purpose here is forfeit already. But it was necessary to let you in, so that you could attend a demonstration."

"Let us in?" all of them looked surprised.

"Did you really think you hacked our security so easily?" Sirius laughed. "Foolish. I ordered our operators to slow you down long enough to delete all mission critical data from our systems."

"Though you were slower than we thought." Nero yawned. "We got tired and let you in."

"Enough talk." Sirius starts to take command. "Aster, Eclipse, Nero! Deal with the small fries."

"Yes, boss." The two agree.

"Whatever…" Nero rolls his eyes. "Just don't order me around."

"I can handle the gym leaders." Sirius says taking two at once.

"So, which one of you three is my prey." Nero gives a devilish smile.

"Wait it's you again!" Fern calls out recognizing him. "I'll be taking my revenge then!"

"As if. I'm not taking any small fry. Aster take him will ya?!" Nero calls out, then turning to Percival and Lucille. "So, which of you two will be my prey."

"I think you shall be mine." Percival steps up. Ready to fight. "I swear on my name I will stop you!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is thine name?" Nero sarcastically asks.

"Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III." Nero meant it to be rhetorical, but found it interesting that the kid answered.

"So, your Shiro [A/N: White]?" Nero smiles. "I'm Nero [A/N: Black]. Nice to meet my opposite color."

"I'll make you regret, siding with these villains. Geissler!" 'Shiro' tosses out a Tynamo.

"(Oh, this will work greatly…)" Nero, always plans to lead with Hela. "An electric type, won't do well against a Larvitar, Osiris."

"…" Shiro looks at Hela with hesitation. Possibly thinking of switching. "Geissler! Tackle!"  
"Well… Good call. Hela! Fury Swipes!" Nero said angered. Percival was the first person to have ever call his bluff. The unexpecting trainer and their Pokémon were surprised to see a Zorua attacking them instead of a Larvitar. Hela, with two critical swipes knocked the Tynamo to 60%. Meanwhile that tackle took Hela to 82%.

"What the?!" Percival shouted in surprise. "What a cheap trick! Geissler, teach this Villain a lesson with Spark!"

"Not so fast! Hela Fury Swipes again!" Nero shouted; Hela brought Geissler to 16%. While being hit with the Spark, Hela was brought to 34% "We have this part well. Hela!"

"Oh no you don't! Geissler Return!" As Percival tries to return his weakened Pokémon. Nero already commanded Hela to use pursuit, knocking it out before it could flee. "Another cheap trick!?"

"What you call cheap is my strategy." Nero laughs.

"As if! Artemis! Disarming voice." Shiro tosses out Ralts next. Using a move that is very damaging to dark types.

"Hela Pursuit anyway!" though a Zoura could easily out speed a Ralts.

Hela rushes into the Ralts and brings it down to 58%, but Hela goes down with getting hit by the voice of Artemis. Percival cheers at his victory. "Now that's what We're saying!"

"Tch. Aker! Seed this fucker!" Nero tosses out a Cacnea. Who proceed try and use Leech Seed.

"Artemis, Confusion!" Percival calls out. While Artemis brings Aker to 73%, the Leech seeds takes back out a sixteenth of the Artemis' heath and gives it to Aker. "Artemis, confusion again!"

"We'll just stall you. Aker Absorb!" Nero smiles as Aker absorbs more health while Artemis starts to turn pale. It goes on for a few minutes, and both fall to the floor exhausted. "You did fairly well."

"Artemis! You bastard!" Percival yells frustrated at Nero.

"What? Sad your Pokémon are hurt? Well, that's truth about Pokémon battles. Just glorified fights to the practical death." Nero Laughs out, as he tossed out his next Pokémon, a Houndour.

"You will not win this battle, villain." Percival responds, tossing out a Chimchar. "Goku! Scratch it!"

"Hades, Show your worth. Eliminate it with smog!" Nero commands, Hades is knocked to 75%. While they hit Goku to 80% and poisoned it.

"Goku! Keep scratching at it!" Percival shouts.

"Hades, keep up with the poison." Nero says as he cover my mouth. They keep going at it, but ultimately, Goku has more resolve then Hades. "I guess you gave it a chance. Izanami, Your on. Send this Monkey to a Watery death with water pulse."

Nero tosses out a Froakie, and with one hit it sends Goku to the floor. "Goku! Fine this is your loss! Vee, Help me out! Razorleaf!"

Percival proceeds to toss out a Leafeon, with tidal wave of Leaves sent at Izanagi. With one hit knocks them out. Nero looked with and odd smile, knowing that his only fire type was down. Nero grabbed Grim's pokeball. "Is that your strongest?"

"So, what if it is?" Percival answers with a sly smirk. "Was the frog yours?"

"No. But if the Leafeon is really your best. Then this is my win. Oooh Grim Reaper. Where art thou." Nero tosses out his strongest.

"That one again!" Fern, who is fighting Eclipse and Aster shouts.

"Uh-oh… Nero is at this point." They hear Aster say in fear.

"An Absol?" Percival exclaims. "Why should I be afraid of that. Vee take at it with another Razor leaf."

Grim easily dodges the Torrent of leaves, then prepares to counter. Nero smiles. "Grim, Mega horn."

"What!?" Percival shouts in surprise as Grim takes the Leafeon out with one hit.

"Your move." Nero laughs.

"Phoebe! Your on!" Percival tosses out a Milotic. Another fully evolved Pokémon. Nero thought of how curious this was. "Water pulse!"

"Ha! Like that'll do you good! Grim Feint Attack!" Grim rushes forward with another critical brings the Sea serpent to 30%. While the Water pulse, has Grim at 73%. "Okay then Grim keep going."

With another hit Percival's Milotic falls. Leaving Percival silent. "…"

"If I'm correct, you're on your last Pokémon." Nero smiles, as despair creeps on to Percival's face. "Mind revealing it?"

"…" Percival silently tosses out a Beldum as his final Pokémon.

"Oh, how screwed you are." Both me and Grim smile. "Well then, Grim. Finish-!"

"Oh no you don't! Theros, Quick attack!" Nero hears a shout as a Treecko appears ramming into Grim. The surprise attack knocked Grim off balance.

"What the?" Nero shouts in utter confusion to where the attack came from. He glances over to where Fern and Lucille are. "Aster! Eclipse! Can't you two takes on two measly trainers?!"

"Sorry boss." Aster immediately apologizes.

"Steel! Take down!" Percival yells as Nero is distracted. leaving Grim now at 33%.

"Grim! Knock down that Beldum." Nero yells angerly, as he stares into the eyes of Lucille. "(Who the hell is she?... something isn't right with her…)"

"We won't let you get away." Lucille calls with confidence.

"Hey, should we retreat?!" Nero yells over to Sirius. "Or would you team with me?"

"Regrettably even if we team up, Nero. With the odds like this…" Sirius agreed with Nero, which was quite rare. "Well, it was an amusing Diversion."

As Sirius starts preparations for emergency escape. Nero looks over to Percival and Lucille. "Don't think you've won. Next time we meet. One of you is dying."

"Team Meteor Does not forgive." Sirius says as He throws down a smoke pellet. And has a Pokémon teleport them away.

"See, ya around idiots." Nero calls out.

Leaving the others there. Percival, Lucille, Fern, Julia, and Florina.

"Are they gone?" Julia asks as the smoke clears.

"Affirmative." Florina scans the area. "Cradily, return."

"You too, Electrode! Good job~" Julia cheers as she returns her Electrode. She moves over to the computers and starts to type away and hums. "Now let's see…"

"Steel, you should return as well." Percival returns his Beldum to its Pokeball.

"Percy, are you alright?" Lucille comes over to check on her friend.

"I'm fine." Percival turns away. Though he wasn't that battle with Nero was one of the first major battles Percival had in Reborn. Compared to Nero, Percival was powerless against him. Something that Percy didn't like. This was a scar on his pride. "…"

"Percy." Lucille tried to help him. "Please-."

"Okay!" Julia cheered interrupting Lucille. "You all should start running now!"

"Huh?" Fern had a worried face. "What did you do, now?"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Julia started to raise her hands.

Everyone realized what she meant and started to run. Fern yelling loudly. "Oh, shit! Let's move!"

They ran through all of the halls as fast as they could. And when they finally got out of the Factory. There was a big explosion.

_**KABOOM!**_

"Well, that's a wrap! Goooooo team!" Julia cheered. Jumping in the air.

"Uh huh." Fern shook his head. "If you're done with your pyrotechnics, I'm getting' out of here. I can't just dawdle around all day, unlike these two."

"Wait isn't that a double negative?" Lucille picked up on that. Though it was ignored. And Fern walked off on his own.

"Way to sour the mood…" Julia said with a pout.

"That is one of his few veritable competencies." Florina's speech remained unchanged. "Nonetheless, Obsidia requires further investigation. I will attend to that now."

"Okay~ Thank you for your help!" Julia once again cheered. "I know you've been really busy since our graduation, but it's nice to get to hang out~ Just like old times, right?"

"And equally destructive, correct." Florina said. Although she wasn't paying full attention to Florina, Lucille could have sworn she saw a smile on Florina's face. "However, sentimentalities remain counter-productive. Percival, an inquiry:"

"Yes." Percival answered in a foul mood.

"The Trainer, you fought with." Florina said. "I recognized his facial features, and speech."

"Wait. You've met him before." Percival asked with intrigue.

"Correct." Florina answered. "Your failure against him, was to be expected."

"What?" Lucille asked. "You saw this guy, recognized him, and even though you expected Percival to lose, to battle him!"

"Woah Calm down! I'm sure Rini didn't mean it." Julia interrupted.

"It was mistake, I did not mean to operate." Florina answered. "I only recognized him by his Absol. His signature Pokémon."

"Signature?" Percival asked.

"His name: Nero Umbrasyl. Ex-trainee for becoming Reborn's Dark-Type Gym." As Florina said that Percival eyes went wide.

"HE was a Gym Leader!?" Percival and Lucille exclaimed.

"Ex-trainee." Florina corrected. "Though he is unexpectedly talented. His strength is unrivaled by many Gym Leaders."

"IF he was a Gym Leader, why was he working with them!" Percival shouted in disbelief. All that Percival knew of gym leaders were that they were supposed to be good people.

"Nero, has been missing for over three years. His where abouts unknown, some believed he was dead. Only doubtful reports of his possible whereabouts. Him working with this 'Team Meteor' is new information." Florina elaborated. "This should be reported to Ame immediately."

"…" hearing this hurt percival. but it also slightly healed the painful scar that was left Percival's pride.

"One more inquiry:" Florina changed subjects. "Did you observe terrain-variant effects during that operation?"

"You mean how Geissler's Spark did more damage?" Percival asked.

"Then you should already be aware of some aspects of Field Effects." Florina stated. "Recently, many Trainers have been documenting the specific attributes of each environment. As such, I have created an application to catalogue these attributes and effects. Please allow me to install the beta version into your Pokegear."

"Sure, it's bound to be useful." Percival agreed. "Lucy?"

"Yes." Lucille agreed, and seeing that Percival was going back to his usual self. She became happier. "That's great."

"A small population has already begun recording data for this application. Currently, only data on the Electric Terrain is stored in the device." Florina stated. "Please collect additional information with the help of other people, or by finding environmental Read-Outs that may have been extracted at various locations."

"Wait, did you say Electric Terrain!?" Julia screamed. "Rini! That's for my Gym! Are you trying to give Percy a lead on me?"

Florina ignored Julia's cry. "At any rate, I will report todays proceedings to Ame. Farewell."

"Rini!" Julia cries out as Florina leaves. "If you're gonna sass me, at least do it with some feeling! *Siiiigh*… She's never been the same since…"

"Since?" Lucille asked with intrigue.

"Well, never mind!" Julia says. "Thanks for your help today, Percy, Lucy! You were great!"

"Thanks!" Lucille responded with a bright smile.

"It wasn't my best…" Percival said.

"And now that my Gym isn't gonna randomly blow up, I'm gonna head back there now!" Julia cheered. "Although if it did blow up, that might be fun too… Whatever! See you soon!"

As Julia ran off. Percival turned back to the destroyed factory. "Nero Umbrasyl. Next time we fight, you'll be the one losing."

"…" Lucille stayed quiet, as she looked at the building as well. Lucille had an uneasy feeling. When Nero stared at her eyes, he felt something off about her. While Lucille looked at his… so did she.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: 2:00**

Time has passed since Nero's meeting with Lucille and Percival. After Nero escaped with Team Meteor, they discussed what their next actions were. Next target location to attack was Obsidia Ward. Though, Nero was currently sitting alone with his Pokémon.

"So, we have some new 'friends' to play with." Nero said. "They seem to be strong. And it's likely they'll be getting in our way again."

"Sol." His Absol Grim, agreed.

"Shiro… I'm not too worried about him though." Nero looked into Grim's eyes. "It's the girl who worries me."

"Sol…" Grim agreed, in anger.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Nero asked.

"Sol." Grim nodded.

"But Aster and Eclipse swore that she was on her last Pokémon. And as you got hit, that was a Treecko." Nero groaned.

"Sol?" Grim looked surprised. "Sol?"

"I know it's strange. And those two are way too afraid of me to lie." Nero said. "That means, it can only be one thing, right?"

Grim nodded, in realizing what Nero meant. "Absol."

"Right." Nero looked up at the night sky. "She was marked recently. Which means that she's now a wild card. Screw messing with Shiro. That blondie takes priority."

"Absol." Grim continued.

"Come on time to rest, we've got lots to do tomorrow." Nero said. closing his eyes as he laid on top of building's roof. Grim went and laid next to him. A scene that was usual to the duo, always alone talking.

Now what was the 'mark' Nero was talking about. Absol's are a rare Pokémon. Not many trainers are able to meet one in their life. But most who have, they in some way proved their worth to the Pokémon. That worth can be pointed in many of ways. But there are some people who are followed by disaster, these people are like Absol. With that they get marked, worthy of having an Absol.


	5. Chapter 5- First Gym Battle

**Chapter 5 – Gym Battle Number 1**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 8:00**

**Location: Neo Circuit Power Plant**

It had been the next morning since the battle from last night. Percival's defeat at the hands of Nero, still wrought strong in his mind. Although, it gave Percival more motivation to face they Pokémon Gyms. When he awoke this morning, he was ready to face off against Julia. So, with Lucille following him, Percival started the Gym puzzle. Albeit that it was just using Voltorbs to destroy metal doors.

"So, without further ado I would like to finally like to challenge this gym." Percival said.

"Yeah, we've wasted a bit of time being side tracked." Lucille agreed.

"Alright, this should be the final Voltorb that is needed." Percival said as he laid it in front of a metal door. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lucille had placed her hands over her ears.

"Voltorb. Explosion." Percival said, doing the same as Lucille.

_**KABOOM!**_

"Her gym is really eccentric." Percival noted as the door was destroyed.

"Right, resetting the puzzle must cost a lot." Lucille added, as they started their walk to the final room.

The room that the two walked into was filled with machines, like the rest of the gym. Although the floor had glass panes, with yellow lights flashing underneath. On the wall behind Julia stood banners that spelled "Kaboom!"

Percival and Lucille walked closer to the field where Julia started to greet them. "Hihi, Percy, Lucy! Welcome to the Super-Duper Ultra-Hyper Electro- Dazzle Happy Boom-Time House of Cheer!"

"seems to be very peppy." Percival said somewhat blinded by the flashing lights.

"And uh... just ignore all the super lame machinery junk. I need more banners! And streamers! And—" Julia was interrupted as Things flew up into the air and exploded "...Fireworks!"

"Um… isn't that a safety hazard?" Lucille asked as the fireworks exploded fairly close to the cloth banners.

"Oh, who cares?!" Julia shouted. "Anyway Percy! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you helped us out earlier! I have pride to uphold!"

"you'd hurt mine if you hold back." Percival responded; he didn't want to be saw as weak.

"As former captain cheerleader, the Onyx Trainers School's honor depends on me!" Julia started to shake her pom-poms. "OTS, we represent! We pack a punch and don't relent! But all right, all right, all right! I'm wired so let's fight!"

"Right." Percival nodded. He grabbed the Pokémon he had trained with last night, and sated with him. "Goku, let's start this battle."

"Wow! It evolved! Last night it was only a small Chimchar!" Julia shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, after yesterday Percy spent the whole night doing training." Lucille smiled. "he's very determined to win. It's really amazing."

"Hey… I'll get embarrassed if you say stuff like that." Percival scratched his head as he started to turn red.

"Well in any event! Minun!" Julia cheered as she threw out blue and yellow mouse with minus signs on its cheeks.  
"Goku start this off with Mach Punch!" Percival said coming in fast and strong. With the fast punch, the small Minun was knocked to 47%.

"Wah! So fast!" Julia cried in surprise. "Minun Nuzzle! And cut it's speed!"

With the Minun rubbing its electrical filled head against Goku, it had brought him to 88% and paralyzed the Monferno. "Well, we're still not out! Goku, Mach Punch again!"

With another of the Mach Punch small Minun was knocked out. "Ah… Minun! Okay~ Ley's try this again! Geodude (Alolan)!"

"Crud! Goku Return! Phoebe! Water pulse!" Percival's eyes went wide at knowing this Pokémon's move pool, quickly changing to a Pokémon that could face off against an explosion. But still desperately trying to stop it before it could do it.

"Ka-! Ah! No BOOM!" Julia cried as her Geodude was knocked out by a water pulse. "Why?! Why no Booms! Okay Voltorb! Bring on the booms!"

"Phoebe! Water pulse again!" Percival yelled trying to make sure no explosions occurred. Although this time the Voltorb survived the Water Pulse 20%. And via Julia's command exploded, which due to the electric terrain also took down the Milotic. "*Sigh*… you do know this makes it 3 to 1, right?"

"It's good! Because we still good!" Julia cheered this time tossing out a Plusle. "Let's do it Plusle!"

"Goku, took a Minun down so he should be able to get another down." Percival then tossed out back out his Monferno. "Let's try Mach Punch once more!"

Goku obeyed, moving fast resisting the paralysis. Landing a hit that brought the Plusle to 49%. "Plusle! Charge Beam!"

Goku got hit with a beam of electrical energy powered by the terrain, bringing Goku down to 43%, and raising the special attack of the Plusle. "ugh. Goku, Mach punch once more!" though opposed to Percival's command Goku was stuck by the Paralysis, un able to move.

"Hehe, Plusle! Go Charge beam again!" Julia smiled, though it quickly faded as the shot went astray.

"AH!" Nearly hitting Lucille.

"Sorry!" Julia yelled. "I'm not used to having spectators!"

"I-it's fine…" Lucille responded.

"So much for safety hazards…" Percival groaned. "Okay Goku, let's try it once more! Mach Punch!"

Goku this time moving through the Paralysis managed to hit the Pulse, knocking it to the floor. "Awe so close! Well, Oricorio! Air cutter!"

"What?! Goku-!" Percival shouted surprised to see that. Though it was too late, Goku was already caught in another paralysis and got hit by the Air Cutter. "Well, I didn't expect to see an Oricorio here. I was planning on using this strategy on your electrode. But here we are. Vee!"

"Oh? A Leafeon… So, a cute little thing!" Julia said out loud. "But we have to take it down. Air cutter!"

Though the Oricorio was unable to start the attack, instead it closed its eyes. Following the slow hum of a grass whistle falling asleep. "Good, job. Always manages to calm me down. Now, bite." Following the instructions of its master, Vee rushed at the Oricorio biting it. Bring it to 64%

"Ah! No! Oricorio! We had coffee not too long ago!" Julia shouted in protest. "Come on wake up!"

"Won't be for a while, I'm afraid. Vee, keep going with your attack!" Percival commanded; Vee followed with the attack getting a critical knocking it out. "Good, that worked… Though I doubt it will work twice."

"Ah Jeez." Julia yelled tossing out her Electrode. "Don'tgoboom,don'tgoboom,don'tgoboom..."

_**KABOOM!**_

A loud noise pieced everyone's ears and with one shot, Vee's health gets shot down to 62%. Percival shook out of the noise, quickly. "What the… oh, Sonic boom is it? Okay Vee Razor Leaf!"

The Electrode had taken a critical attack from the leaves bringing it down to 43%. Julia then responded with. "AH! Okay one more boom!"

_**KABOOM!**_

Another Deafening blow comes back up from the Electrode. Bringing Vee's health to 25%. "Vee, focus. We just need one more hit! Razor leaf!"

Shaking form, the loud noise, Vee stood strong. Running forward and Launched a wave of Leaves at the Electrode. "LEAF!"

And with one final launch of Razorleaf the Electrode fainted. "What? I lost already?"

"you had two Pokémon whose job were to blow up!" Percival shouted. "Of course, you would!"

"I'm new, but even I think that was a bad decision…" Lucille commented.

"...Mrrrrrr..." Julia yawned. "Whateverrrrr, I'm gonna go take a power-nappy..."

As Julia started to leave the room. Percival's head tilted. "Um… aren't you forgetting something?"

"...Hmm?" Julia just realized. "Oh, right. Fiiiine, take your whatchamacolit badge." Julia went over and handed Percival the Volt badge. "The thingma jiggerbadge makes stuff happen. Aaaaaand it also allows you to use the thing…"

As Julia trailed off, Lucille asked a worried question. "Are you okay?"

Julia shook her head. "I need coffee... Oh! It allows you to use the HM, Cut, outside of battle! Also-also, with the Volt Badge, Pokémon up to level 25 will always obey you. That's right! Also-also-also, take this! Consider it a thanks for your help earlier."

Julia handed Percival a TM, TM 57, known as Charge Beam. "Thanks, I would have expected another move…"

"It doesn't go boom, but it IS a useful move! ...Anyway, sleepies... goodnight!" Julia then fell asleep where she was. "Zzz…"

"Did she?" Percival questioned how Julia fell asleep while standing up.

"She did…" Lucille was also surprised at how this occurred. "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah… I don't want to know how she'll be if we wake her up." Percival responded.

Once they got out side the noticed although there was no rain, it was thundering. _**Kaboom!**_ Percival and Lucille jumped as lightning struck just meters away!

"Blitz! Blitz!" Following the loud noise was followed by a small Blitzle. Fearing from the lighting that appeared to be aimed at.

"Oh, lord. A lighting rod Blitzle…" Percival's eyes went wide in understanding. "would you mind helping this little one?"

"Sure… It's to be in distress. What can I do to help it?" Lucille readied to try and catch a new Pokémon.

"We should get it away from the storm… though preferable by getting it in a pokeball." Percival said. "I also know that Blitzle are fairly good Pokémon,"

"Okay…" Lucille prepared a pokeball sensing the next incoming lightning strike. "Here goes nothing!"

Lucille tossed a pokeball at the Blitzle. It had hit, and the Pokémon entered the pokeball. It started to shake, once, twice, three times, click. The Blitzle was caught. _**Kaboom!**_

"That was close…" Percival sighed as the lightning struck near where they were.

"Percy, Lucy!" They heard someone shout their names, looking over it was a girl wearing a kimono, Victoria. "I heard a loud noise just now and needed to check it out. Are you two all right?"

"Yeah… Just a bit close with some lightning." Percival answered.

"Lighting?" Victoria said surprised.

"Yeah, I ended up catching a new Pokémon as well!" Lucille cheered as she showed Victoria her new Blitzle.

"Is that all." Victoria responded with a sigh of relief. Looking over to Percival. "Percy, did you just win your first Badge? That's great!"

"Yeah… Was surprisingly more challenging than I thought." Percival answered. "are you planning on Challenging this gym now?"

"I was thinking about challenging Julia, but I heard something awful!" Victoria responded. "Apparently something weird is happening in the Obsidia Ward. The plants are coming to life and attacking people."  
"What?!" Lucille and Percival both shouted in surprise. This it the first time either of them heard of something like this

"As soon as I heard, I knew I had to go over there and see if I can help! I'd stay and talk more, but I need to hurry! Bye!" Victoria explained as she then started to run off.

As Victoria ran off, Lucille looked at Percival. Percival recognized the look from yesterday. "… What? Of course, we're going!"

"Thank." Lucille smiled at her friend's acknowledgement.

"But we need to stop at the Pokémon Center first." Percival knew, that whatever they were going to be fighting, his teams should be at full strength.

"Okay." Lucille responded.

**Time: 13:00**

**Location: Opal Bridge**

"Come on! We've fallen behind too much! At this rate we won't be able to help Victoria!" Lucille shouted as her a Percival had rushed across the Opal Bridge towards the direction of the Obsidia Ward.

"I know, sorry…" Percival apologized as he ran with Lucille. But as they continued through the Opal Bridge. As they headed to Obsidia Percival noticed a familiar woman with green. Hey, isn't that… Florina?"

"I think it is!" Lucille said in surprise. "Hey, do you think she's trying to save Obsidia?"  
"She's a Gym Leader of course she would." Percival nodded.

As the two of them got closer, Florina took notice of their presence. "Percival, Lucille. Greetings."

"It's good to see you!" Lucille smiled.

"Are you going to Obsidia?" Percival asked to confirm his guess.

"Correct. However, my immediate departure is necessitated. Obsidia remains in a volatile condition. My attendance is mandatory." Florina stated in her monotone tone. "Fare well."

One of two police officers moved to the side to allow Florina to continue, but as she started to move. Florina stopped looking back at Percival and Lucille.

"Reconsidering…" Florina stared at them thinking. "Are you attempting to access the Obsidia Ward?"

"Yes, we heard what was happening and thought we should try to help." Lucille answer as soon as the question was asked.

"The area remains currently restricted for all outside civilians in reaction to the damage currently being inflicted." Florina state.

"Please, we helped you before. Didn't we?" Lucille begged.

"Though Percival lost his battle against Nero." Florina stated. With Percival frowned at the reminder. "However, given the assistance granted, an exception may be possible."

"Really?" Lucille smiled at Florina.

Florina then turned to the officers guarding the Obsidia Ward entrance. "These children may be able to assist the present situation in Obsidia. Is passage permissible?"

The officer stood there. Unable to tell if Florina had the authority to allow it, thought the officer relented. "Uhm, sure thing, Miss Florina."

When the other officer moved to the side, florin looked at Percival and Lucille and sari. "Very well. Access granted."

Florina started to walk away. Leaving the two. Then Percival asked. "Um? Shouldn't we follow?"

"Yeah!" Lucille responded

As the two followed behind Florina's walking pace. They soon entered Obsidia seeing plants springing up from the ground randomly and rampantly Florina started to talk. "Situation briefing: An unknown force has recently begun continual engagement in the overstimulation and manipulation of malignant flora life. Cause remains unknown; however, previous incidences of this behavior have resulted in a large- scale destruction. Objective: Isolate and eliminate the source of the extraneous growth immediately. The target area has been narrowed to the Obsidia Park, hosting the majority of floral species in the ward. Operations assets will be assembling there. We are attending that matter."

Through Florina's whole briefing, she had been leading Percival and Lucille to Obsidian's Park, before they could reach that area though…

_**KRACK!**_

"Watch out!" Percival being the first one to realize and react, pushed Florina forward, and was forced onto the same side as her as a part of a building fell into the street. With the part of the building collapsed and vines from the plants blocking this pathway Lucille was trapped, separated from Percival and Florina.

"Percy!" Lucille shouted from the western side of the rubble.

"I'm all right!" He called back to her from the other side. "A little dusty but all right! You?"

"I-I'm fine, just wasn't expecting this…" Lucille shouted back. A little frightened. "But I don't think I can make my way through…"

"Correct, the West Path is blocked." Florina shouted in a monotone voice. "Northern Path is inaccessible. Leaving the South entrance your only way through."

"How do I Get there?" Lucille shouted to Florina.

"Best way is through the Obsidia Slums. Although the path is not necessarily the safest. It is your only choice if you wish to reconvene with Percival and Myself." Florina called back.

"O-okay!" Lucille understood. "I'll do my best."

"Stay safe!" Percival shouted back.


	6. Chapter 6- Battle in the Slums

**Chapter 6 – Battle in the Slums**

**A/N: Okay before we get into the story, I have a small thing that I would like to retcon really quick. When I was thinking over my characters, I wanted to change their teams a small bit. Mainly their Starter Type Pokémon. Nero has no change as the Froakie line works, so no change there. But, I've referenced a Cacnea and a Larvitar as members of his team, those are retconned, but I'm not saying what they've been changed to. Percival however, I was thinking more about his backstory and saw that the Fennekin line works for him. So, with two out of the three character's Pokémon being from Gen 6, I also changed Lucille's Starter to the Chespin line. So, in other words, Percival no longer has a Monferno, he has a Braixen instead named, Oracle. While Lucille no longer has a Grovyle, but instead has a Quilladin, name (Theros) still works.**

**Also, t****his is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 14:00**

**Location: South Obsidia Slums**

Obsidia Ward, a part of Reborn City that was currently under siege by an attack of plants. The plants had been destroying Obsidia at an alarming rate. While Percival and Lucille were going there to try help, they met with Florina. Who explained the situation of the city and the epicenter of the plant outbreak? But while heading to the park the plants had broken a part of building causing part of it to collapse. Separating Lucille from Percival and Florina. With wanting to reunite with her friend and try to stop this plant attack, Lucille found herself heading south of Obsidia Ward, following Florina's instructions.

While going through the southside of Obsidia, she ran into a familiar face. A girl with black hair and her kimono. "Lucille!"

"Victoria!" Lucille smiled at seeing one of her other friends.

"I heard that the main Road is blocked! By a falling building!" Victoria shouted. "are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lucille admired Victoria's caring nature. "I'm fine."

"Wait. Where's Percy?!" Victoria noticed the boy whom Lucille was traveling with was missing.

"we're close to where the building collapsed, and Percy got trapped on the other side…" Lucille had a small laugh.

"And the only way through is through the Obsidia slums, down this way." Victoria realized where Lucille was going. Victoria had tried to get through that way as well. "I went in there, too, but it's dangerous! Lucille, are you going to go through the Slums?"

"… I am." Lucille responded to her friend.

"I was worried you would say that." Victoria looked perturbed by Lucille. "Isn't there anything I can say to stop you? It's really not safe."

"I'd risk my own life to help another." Lucille said something she's heard from someone say hundreds of times. "So, no. there is noting you can say to stop me."

"Those are some strong words… Though if you think you're strong enough to say them, then prove it to me!" Victoria tossed out a small Ralts, Victoria stood with a pose ready to fight.

"So… If I lose you won't allow me passage, will you?" Lucille asked, not wanting to fight her friend.

"I will not." Victoria answered determined to protect Lucille from danger.

"Fine then, Theros!" Lucille decided to battle, tossing out a Quilladin first. "Bite!"

"Ralts Disarming Voice!" Victoria commanded. With the Quilladin charging in biting the Ralts, it then brought the Ralts 20%. While the Voice of the Ralts landed critically on Theros' ears bringing him to 85%.

"Theros! Bite again!" Lucille stated. Theros' followed absorbing the Health of the Ralts, bringing its own health back up to full. "Good job. Though you're not fighting her fire type again."

"I see," Victoria nodded, bringing out a Pichu. As Lucille switched out her Quilladin. "I see that Percy has been training you. Though let's see if that will be enough!"

"Luna!" Lucille shouted as she brought out a Munna. "Luna, use psybeam!"

"Pichu, Fake out!" Before the Munna could project its beam of psychic energy the Pichu ran up to the Munna clapping its hands on the Munna's head. Causing its health to fall to 88% and flinch.

"ah…" Lucille gasped seeing how her Pokémon flinched. "Come on, Luna. Don't be shaken! Psybeam once more!"

"Pichu, Nasty Plot!" Victoria commanded as it raised its special attack two stages, it was hit with the psychic energy and it's hp fell to 34%. "Pichu Thunder shock!"

Victoria's command happened before Lucille could react, Luna the Munna was hit and brought to 61 percent and Paralyzed.

"What? Why isn't synchronize working?" Lucille cried in confusion as Munna's ability was to allow any Pokémon that gave it a status condition, also to be affected by the same status condition.

"Electric types can't be paralyzed." Victoria took control of this part. "Pichu, Thunder shock once more!"

With another bolt of lighting it was aimed to hit Luna dead on, but Lucille had other plans. "Luna Return! Helios, absorb the lightning!"

With a quick mid battle switch, the Lightning rod Blitzle appeared on to the field absorbing the shock of electricity. Victoria recognized the Blitzle Lucille tossed out. "ah, so the Pokémon you caught earlier… I have no moves for it…"

"Yeah! Go my little lighting rod! Quick attack!" Lucille cheered, as her Blitzle named Helios, ran forward knocking out the opposing Pichu.

"I see you are good, Lucille." Victoria started to acknowledge Lucille's strength. Switching to her final Pokémon. Torracat. "If you can't handle this, there's no way you can get through there safely! Torracat Fire Fang!"

The Torracat launched itself at Helios, biting it with powerful flames, critically injuring it. Causing the Blitzle to faint at once. "Helios! Ah… Okay then Time to fight Fire with Water! Simon!"

Lucille tossed out a Panpour into battle. "A smarter choice, compared to our first battle. But even still, Torracat Fire Fang once more!"

"Simon, Water gun!" The Torracat rushed forward biting into the Panpour bringing it to 71%. Though with The Torracat at point-blank range the Water Gun was strengthened knocking the Torracat to 50%.

"That was my mistake…" Victoria said as the Torracat jumped back. "Okay, Lick attack!"

The Torracat ran in and at close range licked the Panpour causing its health to fall to 49%, and again paralyzing the Pokémon.

"Come on Simon! You can move through it, Water gun Once more!" Lucille called, the Panpour managed to move through the Paralysis and hit the Torracat with another Water gun brining it's HP to 25%

"I see. But this is your Panpour final attack!" Victoria was confident as the Torracat rushed in once more with a fire fang! Bringing the Pan pour to 20%. Where the Panpour was unable to move due to paralysis. "Torracat once more!"

And with that Simon fell. "Simon…"

"Now what are you going to bring back your Munna, or switch to your Quilladin?" Victoria asked, thinking victory was in her grasp.

"Theros, you can do it. I don't want Luna to fight while she's already injured, and you are the same right?" As Lucille tossed out her Quilladin once more, it nodded in understanding. And readied itself to bet the battle on one attack. "All right then. Let's not give up. Theros! Bite!"

"That's if you can survive our own. Torracat Fire Fang!" Theros ran forward charging at the Torracat Getting hit with Fangs full of fire. Though Theros' took the brunt of the attack HP falling to 42%, then biting into the Torracat itself, knocking it to the ground. As the Torracat fainted and hit the floor. Victoria stood surprised and silently said. "Ah... Maybe you'll be all right."

"Of course, I will." Lucille smiled in response to Victoria. "I know you have a right to be worried, but I'll be fine I promise."

"Fine..." Victoria reluctantly agreed. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay? Keep a sharp eye. And, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Lucille smiled.

But unknown to the two, someone on the rooftops above them was watching their battle. A boy with pitch-black hair… looking down at the two, boy with black hair smiled. "So, blondie is separated from Shiro… what luck I have. Let's see what Blondie's limits are. And if anything, else… see what her Absol is like."

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: South Obsidia Slums**

Sometime had passed since Lucille's battle with Victoria. Lucille was now traveling her way through the underground slums. She had faced some random trainers on her way through, some being drunk or high. She found some odd glowing disk, which she learned had the properties when touched, it will heal the Pokémon that one carried. Among other things Lucille found a Moon stone, which she could use to evolve her Munna, though she thought best to wait a while before doing so. But, while Lucille was traveling through the Slums, she felt a presence, as if someone was watching her. Though checking she found no one, though from time to time she found some boxes that randomly moved. Those boxes seemed to also be making noises, noises like "Scrag… Scraggy… gy."

Lucille continued to wander her way through with some feeling of uncertainty until she reached a final room. There she saw a bunch of boxes lying about. And two Pokémon standing there, A Scraggy and a Scrafty.

"Scr…agg…Scr-aggy!" The scraggy cried to the Scrafty. The Scraggy then walked beside the Scrafty, before other Scraggy started to appear from boxes around it. One, two, three… three Scraggy and a Scrafty were in the room with Lucille.

"Scr… Scrafty!" The Scrafty commanded with two of the Scraggy headed towards Lucille ready to attack.

"Woah!" Lucille dodged two headbutts that were aimed at her. "Okay… this won't be easy… Helios, Simon! Come out!"

Once on the floor a Scraggy gave an intimidating stare lowering Helios and Simon's attack by one stage. Leaving Lucille with a disadvantage. In the corner of the room, stood a boy hidden by an illusion of his Zorua. "(Wonder how blondie will fair with these guys…)"

"Simon water gun! Helios Shock Wave! Both on the one to the left." Lucille had been warned by Percival about the dangers of Pokémon with Intimidate. And to try to attack with special moves. Another thing with Double Battles tries to aim for one at a time, and whittle the other ones down. With Helios and Simon teaming up on the weakest Scraggy the Scraggy easily fell to 37% in one hit.

"Scraft!" The Scrafty commanded the two who were fighting, both of them had the same Strategy as Lucille, with both scraggy hitting Helios with a Feint attack. With these two attacks Helios fell.

"Helios… Theros!" Lucille knew that a psychic Pokémon wouldn't last against a dark type switched to her Quilladin. "Theros Vine Whip, same one as before! Simon Water Gun on the second one!"

Theros moved first whipping the weaker Scraggy of the rest of its power, having it fall to the floor. While the second Scrafty Health fell to 78%, due to the Panpour's water gun. Nero watched silently in the corner "(Hm… not bad… but this battle is far from over.)"

"Scrafty! Scraft!" The Scrafty cried out again, sending a third Scraggy into the fray, while the second Scraggy hit Simon with a Feint attack bringing them to 70%.

"Theros, Simon target both attacks onto the second one!" Lucille commanded, as this was pretty much her only choice, if the second scraggy survived the attack it was obvious it would team up on Simon. Leaving her with just Luna and Theros. With similar tactics of before Theros and Simon rushed in attacking the Second Scrafty taking it out of the battle as well.

"Scrag!" The third Scraggy cried as their friend fell going in with another feint attack at the Panpour. Bringing Simon to 28%

"Scraft! Scrafty!" The Scrafty angrily cried out, finally entering the fray as well.

"… this doesn't look good…" Lucille worried looking at her situation. But this wasn't' the time for her to give up! "Come on! Theros Vine Whip once more! Simon Water gun Again!"  
With luck on her side, the two attacks carried critical damage on the third Scraggy, brining it down with one hit. Though this only angered the Scrafty more. It charged straight at Simon with a Low kick. "Scraft!"

With that hit Simon was sent to the floor, unable to battle as well. and in the situation that Lucille was in. At most Luna could only be used as a Shield for Theros. "Luna, please I need your help."

"Munn!" The Munna understood the severity of the battle.

"(…)" Nero stood silent, wondering what the girl could be planning.

"Scr…" The Scrafty growled at the two Pokémon looking to aim at the Quilladin.

"Theros Pin Missile!" Lucille called out, with her Quilladin shot out pins towards the Scrafty. Three pins Hit into the Scrafty, leaving it at 68%.

"Scraft!" The Scrafty retaliated with a Feint Attack, brining Theros to 65%.

"Luna Hypnosis! Theros Pin Missile again!" Lucille planned, this The Scrafty was hit with the beam of sleep. Meanwhile with the consecutive five pins landed into the Scrafty bringing it to 16%

"…" The Scrafty fell to the floor, in slumber.

"…" Lucille stood hesitant to attack the Slumbering Pokémon once more. Then she had Percival's voice echo through her mind. "(Don't underestimate a wild Pokémon. Even if you brought it to sleep, once it wakes up it will continue to attack with all of its fury.)"

"…" Nero stood quietly watching her hesitate. Deciding best to end this, Nero clicked a button on a remote.

_**Klink, Clunk, Clunk, Clunk.**_

Lucille's eyes were taken off of the Scrafty to see a Metal door open up. No one stood on the other side, but it was Lucille's only exit. Taking it in for a second. She looked around the room warily, until her eyes landed on a corner.

"…?" Nero stood silently surprised, that she noticed his presence. Although his Zorua, Hela, made him invisible. Lucille was staring straight at him. This was the first time, Nero actually studied Lucille's appearance. Her Blonde hair, and Grey eyes, something all far too familiar to Nero.

Before either of them could make a move, the Scrafty started to move. "Scr…"

"Theros, Luna! Return!" Lucille decided that it wasn't best to stay around. She hurriedly ran through the door that just opened.

Once Lucille ran out of earshot, Nero dropped the Invisibility. And clutched a _gold_ pendant around his neck. "… She… is going to be more annoying than I thought."

"Scra…" The Scrafty noticed that it's master's mood just turned fowl. It nervously approached.

"Don't worry, you and your brothers did well." Nero smiled placing his hand on the Scrafty's head. "Besides, this proves that I'm going to need to be wary and well-guarded against her."

"Grr…" Hela came out of the shadows, angry that she was unable to do anything.

"Sorry, but this was partly a waste of time. She may have a Mark, but whoever is watching over her. Clearly saw that this wasn't worth it's time." Nero responded to his Zorua. Yes, this was a battle Nero set up. A way to push Lucille, and try to see what her Absol was like. Though this plan clearly didn't work.


	7. Chapter 7- Some Water-Side Fun

**Chapter 7 – Some Water-Side Fun**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 16:00**

**Location: Coral Ward**

Lucille, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, her hair covered her right eye which above had a scar. She had just finished traversing the South Obsidia Slums to try to reunite with her friends Percival and Florina. Though once on the other side she was denied passage in trying to get to the park where they were supposed to meet. In failure of doing so, Lucille had found herself going further south into the Coral Ward.

In her moments of wondering how she would get back to where Percival was, Lucille noticed a female figure staring out into the lake. The woman had long blue hair, and wore blue clothing.

"Hello… you seem pretty close to the edge of this dock." Lucille greeted the woman, trying to be nice.

"Oh, hello!" The woman glanced back surprised, then she started to point at a blue Pokémon across the water from her. "That Popplio is trapped over there and I need to get it to safety."

"Oh, do you not have a water type then?" Lucille started to take out her Panpour, Simon.

"No, I'm a Water Pokémon Trainer," The woman stated then pointed at the brownish hue of the lake. "But if any Pokémon touches the lake, it's going to be seriously hurt!"

"Oh." Lucille's eyes widened at noticing this predicament. In trying to think of a solution. This was she came up with. "We could try a flying type… or a Psychic type, maybe?"

"I'm afraid that it might just frighten the poor Popplio." The woman responded to Lucille.

"Hmmm~? Making friends in high places, are we?" A familiar voice to came over the two ears. Lucille looked over surprised to see Cain. A Boy with purple hair, she had first met him when getting her first starter Pokémon.

"Ahaha, I wouldn't necessarily say 'high places'." The woman laughed. seemingly recognized Cain, leaving Lucille confused.

Cain noticed Lucille's obvious confusion. "Lucille looks a little lost."

"I really am." Lucille admitted.

"This is Amaria, one of the highest-ranking Gym Leaders in Reborn!" Cain said, though looking at Lucille's amazement. "You really didn't know? Huh?"

"I didn't." Lucille answered. "But that is really amazing!"

"Really, it's no big deal." Amaria was slightly blushing, but brushed it off. "More importantly, we need to figure out what to do about Popplio."

"Popplio?" Cain said, before noticing the blue seal sitting across the polluted water. "Ohhhh, is it trapped there?"

"It is… and we can't think of anything to help it." Lucille said depressed in the situation.

"And here I thought you two were just starring off into the sunset together~" Cain hummed along

"If it can't get out of there, it'll be in serious trouble!" Amaria warned Cain of the severity of the situation."

"Nah." Cain's calm attitude surprised both girls.

"What?" Amaria asked in alarm.

As she asked that Cain started to sing. "~You're not alone, so have no doubt, we'll put our heads together gonna figure this out~"

"Why are you singing?" It was asked by both Lucille and Amaria

"Grimer I choose you!" Cain sang in tune, tossing an Alolan Grimer into the Polluted sea. "~In no time, we'll be at your side! We're a team on a roller coaster ride~ Each one of us knows just what to do~"

As the Grimer crossed across the sea, Lucille understood what Cain was doing. "Of course! Grimer is a Poison type so it wouldn't be affected by this!"

"heh, guess you're not just good looking." Cain jokingly said as his Grimer got to the other side. "Heyy, Popplio, hop on! ~Oh baby, listen to me~ We're gonna- gonna- gonna set you free~"

The Popplio did what Cain said and jumped aboard his Grimer, which then brought the Popplio safely back to shore. "Pop!"

"That was great Cain, and the singing as well." Lucille smiled and complimented Cain

"That was fantastic!" Amaria was amazed as well.

"Yeahhh, I get that a lot." Cain had a sly smile on his face. "Usually from boys though."

"Popp-lio!" The Popplio laughed at Cain's joke.

"Great work, Grimer! You can return now. Welllll, your Popplio is A-Okay. Later, then~" Cain said smiling, and started to walk away

"Popp~" The little Popplio chased after Cain.

"Awwh, he seems to have taken a liking to you." Amaria had a warm smile watching the Popplio chase after Cain.

"Huh? Well he's a cutie for sure." Cain had smiled patting the Popplio's head. "Heyyy, Popplio, do you wanna come with me?"

"Lio~!" The Popplio cheered in happiness.

"I think that's a 'Yes, please'." Amaria answered in English for the Popplio.

"Aha, all right~ I'll keep you safe from now on, little buddy." Cain laughed smiling.

Though the Popplio shook its head no. "Poppop!"

"Heyy, what's the matter?" Cain looked at it confused.

"Hmm..." Lucille was slightly confused before figuring it out. "I don't think it wants to be protected anymore. I think it wants to return the favor."

"Lio!" The Popplio shook its head yes in response

"Yep! You've gotta look out for your trainer too, Popplio, right?" Amaria smiled at the Popplio.

"Popplio!" The Popplio cheered.

"Lucille, right?" Amaria turned her head to Lucille.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Lucille asked, with slight suspicion of what to do.

"Would you mind giving Popplio a chance to prove itself?" Amaria asked.

"Lio!" at hearing this the Popplio jumped asking for it to be true.

"That doesn't sound bad." Lucille smiled. "What about you Cain?"

"I've heard worse ideas." Cain smiled back. "Well, Lucille, time for our first battle~"

The two standing a distance away threw out two Pokémon.

"Let's go Helios!" Lucille started her side off with her Blitzle.

"Popplio this one's a little too soon for you. let's go Grimer!" Cain held off from using Popplio against an electric type.

"Helios, Shock wave!" Lucille said where her Blitzle sent a wave of electricity bringing the Grimer to 71%.

"Grimer retaliate with Bite!" Cain commanded, The Grimer rushed forward biting into Helios knocking it to 40%

"Ah, Helios! Ugh… Shock wave Again!" Lucille slightly panic as her Pokémon was could be two shouted by the Grimer, in response Helios had charged its electricity and aimed at the Grimer. With critical damage brought the Grimer down to 28%.

"Grimer Bite it again!" Cain smiled as his Grimer took out Lucille's first Pokémon. "Seems like Percy's been given you quite the training I'd say."

"… if it wasn't for the way you're saying it… I might agree." Lucille responded. "Simon come out! Fury swipes!"

The Panpour that she sent out ran, and swiped four times at the Grimer knocking it out of battle with its four hits. "Ah… Really? Okay then~ Let's go Cubone!"

"What?" Lucille was confused by this. "Isn't ground weak to water?"

"It is." Cain admitted, "But will another water type do much better?"

"Maybe? Ugh… Simon, Water Gun!" Lucille answered still confused at what Cain had planned. She had her Panpour attack with water gun already knocking the Cubone to 50%

"eh… I guess that wasn't a good bluff… Cubone!" Cain's bluff failed, though the Cubone's swing of its club critically injuring Simon, brought Simon to 34%.

"It was a bluff! Simon! Water Gun again!" Lucille angrily commanded, with her Panpour finishing off the Cubone with another spray of water.

"Well~ Time for your go Popplio~" Cain said with a smile on his face. "Aha, well this is a rough first battle for the little guy. But the first time is always rough, huh?"

Lucille's face flushed when she thought about what he meant. "W-what?!"

"Heh, knew that would throw you off! Popplio Disarming Voice!" Cain yelled, with another lucky critical it brought the Panpour down.

"Ah! This is the last time I fall for one of your jokes! Theros!" Angerly Lucille toss out her Quilladin. "Vine Whip!"

With one Whip of Vines, Before Cain or Popplio could react. The Quilladin had taken out the Popplio.

"Popplio, aw…" Cain sighed. "Well I guess it's up to this guy, Go Nidorino!"

"Poison type…" Lucille sighed in seeing Cain's last Pokémon. "Okay Theros, Bite!"

"Nidorino, Double Kick!" Cain responded, as Theros ran up and bit the Nidorino bringing it to 76%. Meanwhile with the two kicks from the Nidorino, Theros was also brought to 76% "I Don't think that just this will cut it, Nidorino Poison sting!

"Agh… this isn't good." Lucille said, as her Quilladin's health fell to 51% and got poisoned. "Theros Bite again!" Lucille decided that was the best solution. With another charge in attack the Nidorino was then brought to 53%.

"Heh, that ain't gonna cut it. Nidorino Double Kick once more!" Cain laughed. And with another two hits, Theros was brought to 25%, though it was brought to 12% through the poison.

"ugh… Alright with overgrow activated! Use Vine Whip!" Lucille yelled, true with its ability activated there would be more damage done to the Pokémon that it hit. And with that the Nidorino was brought to 26%. It was obvious Theros wouldn't survive the next attack, but Lucille still had one more Pokémon.

"We got this Buddy~ Go Poison sting!" With a shot of poison hitting the Quilladin, Theros fell.

"Okay Luna, your foe is weakend. You can do it!" Lucille cheer when tossing out her Munna.

"oh… Wish I knew you had that… Maybe I wouldn't have used Grimer first…" Cain faltered seeing this Pokémon. "But oh well, come on Nidorino! Use Furry attack!"

With Rushing forward at the Munna, the Nidorino was lucky and got five hits in bringing Luna to 60%. "Nice going Luna, Now Psybeam!"

With that the battle was decided, Lucille managed to win… barely. Though it was his lost Cain could only smile in the end. "Well well, this adventure's heating up~"

"Oh, I didn't expect Popplio to be on the losing side." Amaria this whole battle was rooting for the little blue seal and was surprised when it lost. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how strong Lucy was."

Cain smiled, but he was really thinking of another person. "Lucille is coming along pretty well. But well, Percy's full of surprises, and in all the right ways~ Speaking of Percy, where is he? I thought since you two were traveling together you'd be attached by the waist."

"We kind of got separated…" Lucille tried to ignore Cain's comment. "I'm trying to get back to where he is.

"Yeah, being with people is sure fun." Cain's smile then turned into a sigh. "That saiiid, I gotta get back to the Wasteland. I told my sis I'd meet her out there, and then totally got side tracked. I'll take care of this one and see you guys around!"

"He has a sister?" Lucille seemed to be very surprised to find that information.

"That's a relief. I'm sure those two will be a great match." Amaria smiled. "Though lots of Pokémon have been suffering with the lake the way it is. I've gotta do my best to make sure as many of them as possible are safe!"

"That's true…" Lucille said looking at the poisoned water. "Wait, Obsidia Ward! I nearly forgot!

"Oh, you have business there too…" Amaria's face went blank as she realizes something. "Oh no! I totally left Rini hanging!"

"Rini?" Lucille then remembered that was the same nickname that Julia called Florina. "You mean Florina, right?"

"Oh, you know Florina?" Amaria asked, with intrigue.

"I helped her and Julia out before, at the Mosswater Factory." Lucille explained. "I promised to help her out with the odd plant outbreak in Obsidia."

"Well, what are we doing all the way out here?" Amaria asked with a confused look.

"Because of a Police blockade! They don't believe that I'm here to help!" Lucille cried.

"Oh, then don't worry I'll help with that." Amaria said, as a gym leader she had a similar power over the police like Florina. "We should both get back to the park before it gets much worse!

"Right!" Lucille said with new determination. The two started their travel back to Obsidia Ward.


	8. Chapter 8- Overgrown Tangrowth

**Chapter 8 – Overgrown Tangrowth**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 18:00**

**Location: Obsidia Ward**

"Where is she?" A boy with white hair, Percival asked himself in a worried tone. It had been around five hours since he last seen, his blonde friend Lucille. She was just a blossoming trainer, she definitely had battle skill, but it was still unrefined. Plus, that hearing around that the Obsidia Slums were fairly dangerous, and the possible fact that the plants could be affecting that area as well. As Percival once again glanced at his pokegear for discerning the time. "Still not here…"

"Hm… The Police on the South Entrance, might not have believed the truth of Lucille." Florina who Percival was with, noted. "With that the possibility. Lucille was denied access, and is currently stuck in Coral Ward."

"You just thought of that now?" Percival questioned.

"Though if she finds the person who said to meet here, Lucille should have no problem accessing the area then." Florina meant, if Lucille found Amaria she could gain access to the park area of Obsidia.

"So… something that has a low probability…" Percival sighed.

Right as two girls came over. Amaria was the first to exclaim. "Oh, Rini! Glad to have found you!"

"Yes. Greetings." Florina stated, she looked as if she didn't care that Amaria showed up late. "Your arrival was not at the appropriate time."

"I'm sorry!" Amaria bowed in apologies. "Just a lot of things happened, we had to save a Popplio."

"Oh," Percival interjected surprised. "So, did you catch it?"

"Nah, Cain got in the end." Lucille answered.

"Cain, ah… seems like you got all of the fun." Percival smirked.

"S-shut up!" Lucille blushed and shoved Percival.

"We have been here waiting for your arrival." Florina scolded the two girls. "Now that you are present, it would be best to continue with our task."

"Ah, the trees are blocking the path!" Amaria noticed that the entrance of the park was blocked by moving plants and some small shrubbery. "But it seems like they can be Cut down. Here, Lucy. Mind leading the way?"

Amaria handed Lucille the TMX1, also known as Cut.

"Um… sure." Lucille agreed to the task.

"TMX1, can only be used outside of battle with the Volt Badge. Amaria, this should be known to you." Florina prevented Lucille to something that she couldn't do. "Percival, if you may."

"Sure thing." Percival kindly took the TM from Lucille. And taught the move Cut to his Braixen, Oracle. In teaching the move Cut, Oracle forgot the move Tail Whip. "Okay Oracle, Cut on the Tree!"

"Brai!" The Braixen listened to its owner's instructions and cut down the tree.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Florina stated, moving forward, through the cut down tree. With Amaria and Lucille following.

"What? Aren't you coming?" Lucille asked.

"I believe in Ladies first." Percival said.

"awe, how polite." Lucille laughed. And followed after Amaria and Florina.

But soon as those three entered there was noise, Amaria was the first to notice. "H-hey, what is this?! No, no, stop! Ah-! AAaaaaaah-!"

"Ahh!" Lucille also screamed.

This alarmed Percival causing him to rush forward. When he did so, he found the three girls, Amaria, Florina, and Lucille all tied up by vines. "What the hell?"

Percival asked as other than the girls who were tied up in vines, he saw a man with black hair and a hood. Standing in front of a strange machine, inside that machine was a Pokémon, a Pokémon that looked a lot like a Tangrowth yet also very different.

"I TOLD you they would get here too soon! If you had made this machine go faster..." The man yelled, he seemed to be really angry.

"No! Tangrowth wouldn't be able to take anymore!" The man's voice changed, as if it that of a girl. This voice shown real care for the 'Tangrowth'

Again, the man spoke in another female voice, though this time it was more calculative voice. "The speed has already been optimized. Be glad the Pokémon was able to capture those three girls."

"You're really strong to be able to do everything so well, Tangrowth!" It was the second voice again, she seemed to be very pleased with the Tangrowth.

The man looked over in Percival's direction, upon noticing him the first voice reacted, and he started to snarl. "Hey! How much longer are we gonna ignore the other problem?"

"Oh, hello. Um, my name is Lumi—" The second voice Lumi was interrupted.

"Only four of you entered? We expected more." It was the third voice interjected.

"Doesn't seem to be much of a threat. He'll be easy to deal with." The first voice Laughed.

"Um, it might be more polite if we introduce ourselves. I'm—" Lumi was once again interrupted

"You've already introduced myself, Lumi." The first voice yelled. "Needlessly, at that! I, however, am Zero."

The third's voice then started. "I am Eve. Collectively we are referred to as ZEL."

"Oh, and you are?" Lumi asked as soon as she could. {A/N: Ahem, when going through the voices for my story I think it would be clearer slash easier to write out their actual names… though when referencing the body, it will be named ZEL.}

"…Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III" Percival hesitantly said.

"Percival?" Zero said as if remembering something. "Oh, so you're the brat that Nero fought with in Mosswater. Well We're not goon let you touch the PULSE!"

"PULSE?" Percival asked questioningly

"But that's probably what you came here for, right?" It was as if a smile could be heard in Lumi's voice. "All of the growth here is a result of this machine. And Eve built it all by herself!"

"Correct. The Link System is a simple hybridization-amplification mechanic." Eve spoke.

"So, with that machine behind it, it can manipulate even the smallest root into a massive arbor wrecking ball!" Zero smiled. Percival readied for a battle. "Think you can stop it? Just try! It'll only end the same as your last fight with Nero! Tangrowth!"

The Giant Green Pokémon moved from the machine and in front of ZEL. The Tangrowth had one eye and its arms were covered in metal. Percival saw this massive beast, he figured with whatever happened to it… it was probably a lot stronger than a regular Tangrowth leaving his strategy a very risky one. Sending out his Milotic first. "Phoebe, Help me out here."

"Heh. As if that will be any help! Tangrowth! Vine Whip!" Zero yelled with a vicious smile. The plants of the park around the Tangrowth gathered up and hit into Percival's Milotic, Phoebe. Phoebe's health fell to 59%

"Much slower than I thought…" Percival analyzed the situation. "Phoebe can you continue?"

"Mi!" Phoebe had agreed with its trainer, where Percival nodded in response.

"What not attacking, to afraid? Tangrowth Vine Whip again!" Zero laughed, as this time the Tangrowth managed to fell Phoebe, with a critical.

"Thanks, you did well my friend." Percival smiled, and returned Milotic to it's pokeball. "Vee, it is your turn!"

"Heh, you think this can do much!" Zero laughed again. "Tangrowth, Acid Spray!"

As the spray of acid hit the Leafeon, Vee, its health was brought to 83%. Watching this Eve was confused. "That should have done more… What did you do?"

"My perspective, it should be fine... I mean Phoebe, really held the Tangrowth Captivated. But still a normal Tangrowth would have done more." Percival knew that Tangrowth's specialty was with Special attacks. That's why Phoebe was sent out, to lower its attack.

"Oh, I thought the Milotic was pretty dazzling as well!" Lumi added. "Though this Tangrowth is also Poison, that's why everyone is surprised!"

"Lumi!" Zero shouted. "He shouldn't be knowing that! Tangrowth Acid Spray again!"

With another spray of acid hitting Vee, her health fell to 58%, and her special defense dropped down to the fourth level. Vee shook off the acid once more with its tail pointed at the Tangrowth. "(Wonder how long I can keep this up…) Vee, Prepare for the next attack!"

Vee listened and rushed around the Tangrowth moving through the Vines. Eve thought it was strange that Percival was still not commanding his Pokémon to attack. "Zero, I think we should make our next moves carefully."

Zero didn't care however, and continued to yell commands. "Tch, as if we have to against this brat! Nero didn't even break a sweat against him, and neither will we! Acid Spray!"

"Leaf!" Vee yelped as it got hit once more. This time her health fell to 14%, Percival looked at her with worry, but Vee refused to fall down.

"alright." Percival nodded and continued to distract ZEL, from his intentions. "You know, Zero, right? It's your mistake to think that after I was beaten by Nero, that I would stay at the same level. As such you've been very easy to trick, Vee Tail Whip!"

Vee rushed in making the Tangrowth's Defense fall for the fourth time. This surprised all three personalities of ZEL. Though Zero was the most surprised. "What?! No, you're lying… Acid spray!"

With the final hit from the Acid Spray Vee had fallen. Percival was gracious to his fallen Leafeon. "Thank you, my friend… your strength has never been more appreciated. Oracle, finish this. Flame Charge!"

"BRAI!" with flames of rage for it's fallen comrades, Braixen encircles itself with flames and charges at the Tangrowth. With just one hit, The Tangrowth's Heath fell to 50%!

"What?!" Zero shouted. "Tangrowth! Regain Health with Mega drain!"

Though Due to Phoebe's help, Oracle only lost 5% (Oracle is now at 95%). And the Tangrowth only healed up 2%. While Zero was surprised by this, Eve lectured. "Zero, you idiot! His Milotic Lowered the Tangrowth's special attack by four stages. This isn't good."

"Oracle once more!" Percival commanded, where Oracle once again encircled itself with flames and Burned into the Tangrowth.

Though as soon as the Health of the Tangrowth hit 0%. The Tangrowth's color faded into a dull grey, similar effects happened to the plant life around them.

Eve was the first to speak, through the body of ZEL "Zero, next time, rather than showing off the mission's keystone, let's fight with our own Pokémon."

"I'm sorry, Tangrowth... I should have intervened." The voice of Lumi was next heard, she sounded sad at the Tangrowth's fall.

"Stop yelling at me! You said this machine was supposed to make it stronger!" Zero angrily yelled into the air.

"Your misjudgment was the key factor." Eve sounded angry as well, though looking around the Park seeing that all of the vines were turning grey like the Tangrowth. "Regardless, with Tangrowth incapacitated, the malignant growth will now regress."

"So, it's all going to go back to normal?" Lumi sounded happy at that.

"Correct." Eve responded. "So, there's no longer any purpose to remaining here. Recover the model, and escape at once."

"Hey, Percival, right?" The voice of Zero sounded, he stared at Percival with an angry look. "Don't think this is over."

With a small pellet in their hand ZEL threw it to the ground. Smoke filled the area that they were, and when the smoke cleared. Neither ZEL, or the machine were there. Although the Tangrowth was left on the ground with its body crumbling into dust.

_**Crack!**_

There was a cracking sound and with that, the girls who were being held by the vines fell onto the ground. All of them gasping for air. Percival quickly ran over to his friend. "Lucille!"

"I'm *huff*… Fine *huff*" Lucille gasped for air as she lied on the ground.

"…Ah! I can breathe!" Amaria gasped as soon as she could. "Those vines grabbed us as soon as we got close… They were chocking me the whole time. I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

"It's fine… rather, I was the one going first I could have probably warned you guys." Percival answered. "It's my fault that you got caught."

"But you defeated that 'Tangrowth' all by yourself!" Lucille exclaimed.

"yeah, I'm impressed!" Amaria nodded along. "Though the person you were fighting seemed strange."

"Presumably that person, if they can be referred to as a single subject, was an operator of Team Meteor." Florina who seemed to be unaffected stated.

"Those 'three' mentioned knowing Nero. So, I believe they are." Percival added.

"I project that our observances do not compose the entirety of their assault." Florina continued.

"I think so too!" Amaria cheered. "A lot of bad things have been happening lately. Between the Jasper and Beryl Wards, Azurine Lake, Grandview Station and now this… Team Meteor might be a bigger threat than any of us had imagined."

"That doesn't sound good…" Lucille looked sad, with how little power she had here.

"I'm going to go report this to Ame, and Hopefully we'll figure out what to do." Amaria said, "Thank you so much for your help! We couldn't have done it without you! Bye, Rini!"

"Very well. The immediate crisis is resolved." Florina said, turning to Percival. "I will be returning to my Gym in the Onyx Ward. Percival, your attendance will be expected at your leisure. Farewell."

With that the rest of the Malicious floral dying off, Amaria and Florina both leaving. Percival and Lucille were left alone in the park.

Percival glancing to his companion. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…" Lucille said, though upset that she wasn't able to help at all.


	9. Chapter 9- Sibling Rivalries

**Chapter 9 – Sibling Rivalries**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 8:00**

**Location: Onyx Ward**

"So, Florina's Gym is a school?" Lucille questioned as they stood in front of Onyx Ward Trainer School.

"Well, it's not uncommon for Gym leaders to have their Gyms be part of certain buildings." Percival responded. "Though what are we waiting for? Let us enter."

"Sure." Lucille smiled, as she and Percival entered the School.

Though they were both surprised to see Fern Standing at the entrance. Though when their eyes met, Percival could tell Fern didn't seem happy to see him. Even so, they proceeded forward. Lucille was allowed through, though Percival was blocked.

"Percival." Fern said. "A little birdie told me you were coming here to challenge my sister."  
"Yes… Do you have a problem with it?" Percival asked calmly, preparing to fight against Fern at a moment's notice.

"I know you, Percival." Fern Stated.

"Do you, though?" Percival asked. Percival and Fern only interacted when they battled against Meteor Grunts back at Mosswater Factory. Neither of them talked about their past.

"You don't deserve to challenge her." Fern sated angrily. "You're not good enough."

"Is that so?" Percival said, he had his hands on a pokeball.

"Look, _Whitehall_, really, don't take it personally, you're just a loser." Fern's words stung into Percival. "Plain and simple. So really, by not letting you embarrass yourself in our gym, I'm doing YOU a favor. And you won't even thank me! But it's fine. I got ya."

Fern placed his hands-on Percival's shoulders, and turned Percival around.

"Now, just turn around, go home, and give up." Fern said.

Though Percival only shoved off Fern's hands and angrily stared at Fern. "No."

"…Yeah," Fern sighed. "I didn't think you'd be smart enough to listen to me. Fine, have it your way, man. Sandile!"

"…" Percival smiled, through his anger. "You brought this on yourself Fern. Vee!"

"heh… Leafeon right off the bat eh." Fern smirked. "Sandile Make sure it can't make a move with-!"

"Razor Leaf." Fern was cut off, as a wave a razor-sharp leaf landed into his Sandile. Even with the Sandile's Intimidate, Vee's Razor Leaf still one shot the small creature.

"What?!" Fern tried to stop his surprise, at Percival's powerful attack. "That Critical was unexpected…"

"That wasn't a critical." Percival simply stated, anger was low in his voice. Percival looked at Fern with distain.

"Gr… Roselia!" Fern growled at Percival.

"Vee Aerial Ace." Percival commanded as soon as the Rose Pokémon landed. Percy's Leafeon rushed forward landing a critical onto the Pokémon. "That's a critical."

"You don't actually think you're special, do you?" Fern asked as his second Pokémon also fell. "Dartrix!"

"Do I think I'm special?" Percival laughed at that, the second born child of five. "The only thing my siblings ever told me was that I was Worthless."

"…" Fern was silently surprised at that.

"My parent's not much better." Percival continued say. "Fern, you don't know me. But I know you."

"What…" Fern said barely able to keep with Percival.

"The reason your fighting me, it's to prove your self-worth." Percival stated. "you've done the same thing to every single challenger there was to this Gym, haven't you?"

"Dartrix! Pluck!" Fern ignored Percival's question and went for an attack

"Vee." Percival barely had asked, as Vee performed another Aerial ace. Though it didn't one shot the Owl, it brought the Dartrix' health to 49%. Meanwhile the Dartrix brought Vee to 60%. "One more time."

And with another Aerial Ace, The Dartrix was brought down. Fern was silent at his defeat. "…"

"I'll take that preemptive Pluck, as a yes." Percival said, walking past Fern.

"You're infuriating, really." Fern said to Percival.

"So are you." Percival responded.

"You think you're SO cool, just because you're doing the whole Gym League thing, huh?" Fern yelled at Percival.

"Fern, there are time's I may joke around. But the reason I'm in the Reborn League is to prove myself." Percival didn't even look at Fern.

"Two can play at that game, Percival." Fern called out. "If a second-rate trainer like you can do it, then I won't have any problem sweeping the Reborn League."

"…" Percival didn't care.

Though both of them lived different lives, both saw similarities between them. the similarity of feeling inferior to siblings. So, when they said these words, it was as if they said it to themselves. "Later, loser."

Percival then walked through the silent halls, there were some on lookers to his fight. They only looked at him with surprise. To them the only people that they've seen strong enough to beat Fern was his sister Florina, and now Percival.

Though Percival was unsure how much of the conversation that the onlookers heard. He hoped that none of them heard. The anger Percival showed Fern; was a side he didn't like to show. Percival out of all of his heart that Lucille didn't see that side of him. So, he was glad to see that she wasn't anywhere near close.

Though he wanted to look for where she went, he thought. "(This is a school. She shouldn't be able to get into any trouble, right?)"

So, with that thought in mind Percival, traveled to The Onyx School Battle Arena. He found himself to on a desert type Battle field, and to the right were battle onlookers, the only reason that could be perceived, was that watching battles is a good way to learn about them. Scanning through the on lookers, Percival spotted Lucille. And on the other side, once she spotted her companion she cheered. "GO PERCY!"

A few other students also cheered, though those were the students who saw Percival battle Fern.

"…" With having people cheering his name a smile crept onto Percival's face. He looked to the opposite side of the arena and saw standing there Florina.

"Welcome, Percival." Florina stated, in her usual unchanging tone. "Your assistance in Meteor-related instances is appreciated, however, that alone fails to merit the appropriation of a badge. In order to determine eligibility for badge-ownership, further testing is required. Do not mistake the impartial application of these tests as unthank fullness. It is simply procedure. Accordingly, let us begin."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Percival responded. "I'd feel bad if I earned a Badge that way."

"Audience, please take note on standard battling procedure. The demonstration will commence." Florina said, students in the audience listened and pulled out note books. "Hypothesis: Subject possesses insufficient data for conclusive results. Expected outcome: Failure."

"Don't get full of yourself, Florinia." Percival said, tossing out his first Pokémon. "Geissler."

"Maractus." Florina responded sending her Pokémon out as well. "Needle Arm."

"Geissler Spark!" Percival commanded, both Pokémon held the same amount of where both attacks hit at the same time. Needle Arm Geissler was brought to 40%. While the Maractus held more health at 88%.

"Clever, With the sandy field an electric types power would decrease. Though that is only when the Pokémon is contacted with the ground. A Pokémon such as Tynamo would be left unaffected, as it's levitating ability presumes." Florina analyzed Percival's attack. "Though plants still resist electrical attacks, questionable why that was chosen."

"Pure chance." Percival said. "Take a look at your Maractus."  
"…Paralysis, Spark has a 30% chance for that to occur. Very well." Florina stated. "Maractus, Needle Arm."

"Geissler, Spark again!" Percival shouted, with the speed of the Maractus cut, Tynamo was able to hit first. Bringing the Maractus' health to 76%. Though the Maractus wasn't stopped, and with another swing of its needle arms it knocked out Geissler. "Guess it was too soon, after all… Phoebe, bring some water to this dry land."

"A Milotic?! Against a grass type!" People in the audience shouted in surprise.

"…" Florina analyzed the Milotic for against any possible attacks, in only finding one.

"Phoebe Ice Beam!" Percival said, Phoebe the Milotic listened, taking out the Maractus.

"As predicted." Florina stated. "Cottonee."

"! Phoebe, return!" Percival stated, knowing what Cottonee could do. "Vee, help out."  
Once the Leafeon landed on the field, it was hit with a bunch of seeds, though they did not stick. "Grass types are unaffected by moves such as spore, or leech seed."

"and Cottonee, has Prankster an ability to have status moves go first." Percival responded. "Vee, Aerial Ace!"

"Cottonee, Poison powder." Florinia stated. Vee took a direct hit, becoming poisoned. While the Cottonee fell to 17%

"Tch… I hoped for a miss." Percival sighed. "Vee! Again!"

"Cottonee, Protect." Florina stated, with that the Cottonee did not take any damage, and Vee's health fell to 75%.

"ugh… are you going to stall me out?!" Percival angerly asked. "Vee! Aerial ace!"

"Cottonee, Protect." Florina stated once again, though this time failing. Having Vee's attack success fully remove the Prankster Pokémon from the field.

"Finally!" Percival sighed with relief.

"Ferroseed." Florina readied her third Pokémon. At when revealed Percival switched out his team once more.

"Vee, take a rest. Oracle!" Percival switched his Pokémon and as soon as it landed on the floor, a wild sandstorm picked up.

"Sandstorm, a move that affects the weather, when used it damages any Pokémon that aren't ground, steel or rock. While if a rock type is there, the special defense of the Pokémon is raised." Florina explained the move that she just moves.

"Heh… could have been a worse move." Percival stated covering his face from the sand. While Oracle health was weather by the sand bringing him to 88%. "Oracle, Flame Charge!"

"with four times weakness to fire, the result is to be expected." Florina stated as her Ferroseed fell in one attack. Meanwhile the Braixen, Oracle was weathered and iron barbed to 62%. Florina tosses out her "Breloom. Mach Punch."

"Oracle, Psybeam!" Percival shouted. Though the Breloom moved first knocking Oracle to 18%, which after the sandstorm damage reduced to 6%. While the Flame wheel brought the Breloom to 35%.

"Mach punch." Florina called out, With the one to fall Oracle.

"Damn, Artemis!" Percival slightly curses, then uses his next Pokémon to fight, a Kirlia.

"Breloom Mega Drain." Florina called out, where Breloom absorbed the Kirlia's health. Meanwhile the Kirlia Artemis counter attacked with a Draining kiss, healing itself back up and taking down the Breloom. Though Artemis did fall to 87% due to the sand storm

"Ah…" Florina analyzed, then tossed out her fifth Pokémon. "Cacnea."

"Artemis! Confusion!" Percival commanded, His Kirlia following his command bringing the Cacnea to 60%.

"Pin Missile." Florina commanded, though her attack was much more accurate, where all five pins landed into Artemis, knocking her out.

"Artemis! Vee, aerial ace!" Percival growled at the defeat of his Pokémon, but with Vee, Percival took out the Cacnea with little struggle. Though Vee was now at 50% because of the poison it still held. And then to 25% due to the sand storm

"Conclusion forthcoming." Florina stated, tossing out her final Pokémon. A Cradily. "Cradily."

"hm… Looks like my plan will be delayed…" Percival noted as he could not switch out his Leafeon.

"Correct. Suction Cups is Cradily's ability." Florina stated.

"Vee, Razor leaf!" Percival commanded.

"Cradily Stock Pile." Florina stated. Though Vee hit first bringing the Cradily to 71%. Meanwhile with stock pile, the Cradily's defenses increased by one stage. And Vee's health deteriorated to 12% from the poison, but then fell to the sand storm.

"Gr… Now back to what I planned. Steel!" Percival growled as his Leafeon fell the way she did. He tossed out his new Metang. "Metal Claw!"

"Cradily, stock pile." Florina commanded once more. The Cradily's speed was higher though causing to get the raise in its defenses first. With the newly raise defenses, the Cradily's health fell to 50%, and the Metal claw raised the Metang's attack.

"Steel again!" Percival shouted. Hoping this time to hurt it with more damage. Though the Cradily Stock Piled for the third time. But the Steel's attack brought the Cradily to 25%

"Recover." Florina stated. The Cradily then healed back up to 75%

"Are you serious?!" Percival angrily yelled. "Steel Metal Claw!"

Once again, the Cradily's health fell back to 50%, and once again raised the Metang's attack.

"Smack down." Florina calmly responded to the attack, with an attack of her own. Brining Steel's health to 91%.

"Steel! Metal Claw!" Percival shouted, hoping for some luck. Which he received in the form of a critical taking down the Cradily. "Finally!"

"Very well." Florina stated raising her arm. "...Challenger remains due to receive Canopy Badge."

"This wasn't how I hoped this battle would go, but thank you." Percival stated surprisingly exhausted. Receiving the Canopy Badge from Florina

"The Canopy Badge encourages proper behavior among Pokémon up to Level 35." Florina says, then handing Percival a TM. "Additionally, as per custom, accept this TM."

"okay." Percival nodded.

"Nature Power varies based on the terrain and Field Effects in which it is used. To use it effectively, one must exercise proper knowledge and understanding- a staple of an effective trainer." Florina stated, understanding the knowledge inside of Percival. "Use it wisely."

"I will." Percival responded.

"Now, from here, where do you intend to go?" Florina asked Percival almost immediately.

"Um…" Percival wondered, if anything he wanted to ask Lucille if she wanted to head anywhere.

"If you do not have other intentions, I have one final request for you." Florina stated.

Percival glanced to the audience, spotting Lucille who was giving them a thumbs up. "I'll accept…"

"Because of my status as Leader and faculty of this school, I cannot stray far from it right now." Florina explained. "However, there is still a crisis in this city. As you no doubt now, the Jasper and Beryl Ward have been ransacked by the same spell as Obsidia. However, whereas we caught Obsidia in a budding state, we were not so fortunate with those wards."

"That is unfortunate…" Percival said, even though the damage to the Obsidia Ward was just budding, the damage was high.

"Being that you alone have had the successful experience of terminating the previously active, project, I ask you venture to the Jasper Ward." Florina stated. "Discover if there is not a similar plot behind the destruction there."  
"Alright." Percival nodded in understanding. Then looking over to Lucille.

"Moreover, this will be useful for your own quest as well. One of the Reborn League Gyms lies beyond Jasper." Florina handed Percival two small electronic boxes. "This is a device I created; this is called the PULSE Dex. It is used for analyzing the data of PULSE creatures. To have easy access it can be put into your Pokedex."

"I see you have one for Lucille to. Thank you." Percival smiled at Florina's kindness.

"I will make preparations for your passage into Jasper." Florina said.

"Again, thank you." Percival continued to smile.

"I might wish you 'Good luck,' however 'luck' is merely an illusory essentialization of statistics, and is neither inherently good nor bad." Florina stated. "Regardless, farewell."

"Farewell." Percival smiled waving good bye.


	10. Chapter 10- Attack on Jasper

**Chapter 10 – Attack on Jasper**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: Jasper Ward **

"Ah, it's you two." An officer said, as Percival and Lucille came to the entrance to Jasper Ward. "I heard you helped out with the floral kerfuffle in Obsidia. I'll gladly let you through if there's any chance you can stop this mess at its source."

"That is why we're here." Lucille answered the Officer.

"Right this way, then." The officer started to lead the two through the gate way. and once they got to the other side, the amount of damage of the plants was crazy. Trees and plants were growing like crazy all over the city. "It's a sorry set-up here in Jasper. The Beryl Ward is even worse. Just like what's happening in Obsidia, plants started going crazy all of a sudden. Unlike Obsidia, they didn't catch it early. The whole ward is completely destroyed. We couldn't even evacuate the citizens. Some are still trapped in there, but we can't do anything. All we can do is keep everyone else out. Go right on through. Best of luck with anything you can accomplish."

"Thanks for the information…" Percival said, dazed by the amount of destruction.

"Oh, one more thing." The officer called out to them. "Try asking around the Police Department. I just let you through because of how much you helped in Obsidia. But you might get some better favor if you help out the Chief."

"Once again thank you!" Lucille said smiling at the officer.

"So, we're headed over there?" Percival asked

"Yup!" Lucille responded. "We got to help as much as we can. Besides, do you even know where the next gym you have to face is?"

"Not a clue." Percival admitted.

"Then come on. We should be helping people!" Lucille cried. So, weakened by this Percival had given in to the powerful Lucille's demands. So, with that in mind they wandered through the Jasper Ward until they found where the Police Department was.

Once they entered, they were greeted by the Police Chief. "Greetings, I am the Chief of the Reborn City Police Department."

"Is that-." Lucille was interrupted as the Police Chief continued

"Although civilian affairs are of highest importance to me, I'm afraid I cannot take any requests at this time." The Chief explained. "Our police force is already highly overextended, and I'm afraid we cannot spare the manpower at the moment. Especially with more turning up missing every day."

"Um. Yeah, we-." Once again Lucille was interrupted by an Officer entering through the door.

"Reporting for next assignment, sir! Oh!" The officer had recognized. Percival and Lucille. "You're—I heard about you! I was stationed outside of Obsidia when Florina asked for you to go through. And weren't you the ones who eventually ended up saving Obsidia?"

"yes." Percival answered.

"Eh? You're saying it was you two? Officer is this correct?" The Chief asked for clarification.

"I'm sure of it! Gym Leader Florina said that they'd help out." The officer answered with a salute.

"Is that so?" The Chief looked at the two kids, Percival and Lucille.

"Yes, sir. If possible, we would like to be of assistance to you." Lucille answered the Chief.

"Hmm… That being said, you two are not officially enlisted, I cannot require other to act on any orders." At that Lucille's head had drooped. "However, Civilians, I will afford you special permission to move freely about the area. In return, I do ask one favor."

"Accepted." Lucille agreed immediately.

"Let me finish." The chief said. "As I mentioned, more and more of our force turn up missing each day. Currently, we have five officers unaccounted for, known previously to be searching in the Jasper and Beryl Wards. If you happen to find them, please send them back, or let us know immediately."  
"Yes sir!" Percival and Lucille saluted.

"Thank you." The Chief smiled. As the two left, the Chief turned to the officer from before. "Officer, stand by. I'll have new orders for you momentarily"

"Yes, sir." The Officer saluted as well.

**Time: 16:00**

**Location: Malchous Forest**

An hour has passed since meeting with the Police Chief. After doing so They managed to find and save an officer from a Meteor grunt. After talking to the officer, it led to Percival and Lucille discovering where the Source of this huge Plant outbreak was occurring. The Malchous Forest, The source of the plant outbreak.

So, Percival and Lucille travel there. Where they discover several Meteor grunts where the two had to battle their way through. Finally, they reached an end. Where someone called out to them.

"Hey there." A man with light brown hair, a red scarf, grey shit and tan pants called out to them. "I figured you'd show up eventually. Come here."

"Careful…" Percival held his arm in front of Lucille. "He could be dangerous."

"I know." Lucille nodded, keeping up her guard for any possible attack of plants. She didn't want to be strung up by vines like last time.

The man had started to walk ahead, leading Percival and Lucille to iron of a giant metal machine with a Strange Tangrowth inside. Percival and Lucille almost immediately attacked, if the man didn't sigh. "It's a real shame, huh. Tangrowth's caused a lot of damage. Both lives and homes have been lost. My name's Taka. What's yours?"

"…" the two were hesitant

"Lucille… Lucille Luxen." Lucille hesitated, but answered first.

"Percival Whitehall." Percival answered abbreviating the rest of his name.

"Thought so…" Taka once again sighed. "So, you're the one who stopped the PULSE in Obsidia…"

"Pulse?" Lucille looked at the contraption with the Tangrowth.

"You looked confused." Taka looked with slight surprise. "You aren't familiar with the PULSE Project?"

"No." Percival answered warily against Taka.

"Pokémon Ultimation Link-System Exaggerata..." Taka shook his head, trying to explain it in his own words. "Basically, it morphs into the Pokémon, and amplifies its power..."

"Like Mega-evolution?" Lucille asked

"Somewhat, but also different, with the PULSE. Any old Pokémon can become super charged. All the destruction in Jasper is because of this machine right here." Taka pointed to the metal container. "There is a drawback, though... Turns out destroying a whole city region is pretty hard on a Pokémon's body."

"…" Percival grimaced, at the reminder of seeing the grey Tangrowth on the ground, turning into ash.

"You know, part of me wants to just set this thing free." Taka looked at the Tangrowth with sadness.

"Then why don't you?" Lucille asked Taka

"That'd be nice, right?" Taka smiled at Lucille's innocence. "Unfortunately, I have orders to contrary... After all, I'm with Team Meteor... By the way, one of my orders is to eliminate you, so don't take personally or anything, all right?"

"As if we couldn't." Percival said, readying a pokeball in his hand.

"Hm… wasn't I supposed to have back up?" Taka looked around forest curiously.

"I think we took out all of your companions beforehand." Lucille answered.

"No… I thought Nero was somewhere around here. but if he isn't… that sure does make things easier. So come on, I'll take you both on!" Taka shrugged. Tossing out an Exeggcute and a Chatot.

"Hey, don't look down on us, you are outnumbered!" Percival shouted, though with the mention of Nero being near. Percival had slightly worried. So, he started the battle strong, with his Milotic. "Phoebe!"

"Don't leave me out! Theros!" Lucille also responded by tossing out her Quilladin. "If I think back to the last Tangrowth… Theros, Needle arm! Chatot!"

Taka was confused as the attack was focused on his Chatot. Which its health was brought to 60% with the attack boosted by the Forestry. "Girlie, I don't think you understand Pokémon battles… Chatot, Chatter!"

With that one attack Theros, the Quilladin was almost immediately knocked out sitting at 2%. Percival saw this and said. "Lucille, I'll leave that Chatot to you. Phoebe, Ice Beam!"

With that one attack, Taka's Execute was frozen solid. Taka smiled at this. "Now that is what I expect."

"Theros! Needle arm again!" Lucille decided that even with the type disadvantage this was the best choice. And with a lucky critical she did make it happen and was able to take down the Chatot.

"Looks like you did the thing. Darn." Taka smiled at his own Pokémon's failing. "Tangrowth, it's your turn I guess."

The machine creaked as the giant monstrous Tangrowth moved outside of the machine. Worry came over Lucille, while facing this gigantic beast. But Percival was able to remain calm, due to his previous encounter. "They're slow, but very study. Remember. Not to mention is also a poison type."

"R-right… Theros! Pin Missile!" Lucille commanded. Where her Quilladin rushed firing pins into the Tangrowth bringing it to 87%.

"Phoebe, just like last time! Captivate!" Percival commanded and was able to lower the Tangrowth's special attack. Though in return Phoebe was attacked with a Mega Drain, reducing her health to 84%, and bringing the Tangrowth back up to 95%. "(What? Didn't I just lower his attack though?)"

"Oh, darn. I was too late to change my attack." Taka said, smiling.

"Theros! Pin Missile Again!" Lucille was slightly confused as well, but still attacked. With this the Tangrowth's health fell back to 73%

"Phoebe… Ice Beam!" Percival was slightly hesitant, but continued anyway. This Ice beam brought the Tangrowth to 40%, and also froze the Creature.

"Oh, darn. And I'm without any Ice heals." Taka smiled. He waited for Percival and Lucille to attack again.

"um…" Lucille looked over Percival in hesitation.

Percival looked through the forest. "Even if the Tangrowth is Frozen, I don't think it will stop until it's defeated."

"Okay… Theros Pin Missile again!" Lucille called out, and with that the Tangrowth was able to be defeated.

"Hm. Well, I tried." Taka said with a slight smile on his face. Until the Tangrowth turned grey, and plants around them started to fade. "…So that's it, is it… What a loss."

"Hey." Percival had saw through Taka's façade, he knew that Taka hadn't used his full strength.

"Percy it's all right with this the wards will be turning to normal." Lucille stopped him.

"Well that's not completely true." Taka interrupted. "You know, Jasper might slowly return to normal, but there's another machine like this up in Beryl ward. It's not really my place to say this, but you might wanna a check it out. Peace."  
Within just a few minutes of leaving Taka disappeared into the forest.

"Hey, Percy." Lucille tilted her head to Percival. "That guy mentioned something about Nero, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Percival looked at his surroundings warily. "I expected some type of sneak attack from him… though he doesn't appear to be near."

"Yeah… I can understand that." Lucille said, slightly worried.

"…What's wrong?" Percival noticed her worry and asked.

"I… I think Nero attempted to attack me before." Lucille admitted.

"What?" Percival exclaimed. "When? Why?"

"Back in Obsidia when we were separated… Though it could have just been wild Pokémon though." Lucille explained to Percival. "When I was going through the slums, I was attacked by three Scraggy and a Scrafty."

"They are dark types… but it is common for wild Pokémon to attack people near their homes." Percival nodded along.

"Yeah… but I didn't defeat the Scrafty. Luna had put it to sleep… then… a door opened." Lucille said. "as if someone was watching me battle it…"

"… (That makes it obvious then. Nero attacked Lucy… but why? Does he see her as an easy target?... I don't think that's right…)" Percival started to wonder about why Nero attacked Lucille. _**Rustle, Rustle.**_ Until Percival's ears perked up as someone was coming over in their direction. "Never mind that for now. Someone's coming."

"All right?!" Lucille said surprised to hear this information.

"Just what do you think you're even doing?" They immediately started to get yelled at by a girl with pink hair on a Salamance.

"What?" Both Percival and Lucille were confused by the young girl, she looked to be around eleven, if not younger.

"I was gonna mess up those Meteor jerks myself!" The girl continued to scold them. "It's not even fair! I FINALLY got away from my dad so I could go stop the bad guys—And he wouldn't even let me do that!"

"Ha-ha, is that so?" Percival laughed, with slight worry for the girl's safety.

"He never lets me go anywhere! What kind of father doesn't let his daughter go out to beat up bad guys!?" The girl continued to yell.

"I don't think it's like that…" Lucille tried to speak. "I'm sure he's just-."

"Sometimes I think he's secretly trying to punish me because I remind him of Mom." The Girl ignored Lucille. "Anyway, joke's on him because not only did I steal Mom's ring, but I snuck out to beat people up too! But some stupid couple had to have taken it out before me."

"C-couple!?" Lucille shouted in surprise, blushing.

"The offer I gave you on the train still stands." Percival teased.

"Ugh…" The girl groaned in disgust. "Enough of this! There's another one of those machines up in Beryl Ward where I live. I'm gonna go blow that one up, so don't you try to stop me, OKAY? Salamence, let's go! It's take-off time!"

In no time flat the Girl with the Salamance had disappeared into the distance. Leaving the 'couple' Percival and Lucille alone.


	11. Chapter 11- A Night with the Enemy

**Chapter 11 – A Night with the Enemy**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 20:00**

**Location: Rhodochrine Jungle**

A few hours have passed since Percival, and Lucille's encounter with Taka and the girl with Pink hair occurred. Believing it was best to try and stop the PULSE that have been set up by Team Meteor, the two had journeyed into the Beryl Ward. While the sun had set, Percival and Lucille had managed to fine another Officer, who pointed to them toward Rhodochrine Jungle.

"Man… it's gotten pretty dark, huh?" Lucille asked, flashing her flashlight around the trees.

"Yes, seems like night has come." Percival responded. "Pretty scary, right?"

"Mm… no," Lucille shrugged. "I've never really been afraid of the dark."

"oh… is that so?" Percival tried to say nonchalantly.

"What? Are you afraid?" Lucille smiled, starting to tease Percival.

"No… it's just being in the dark… it's creepy. Isn't it?" Percival tried to defend himself.

"Being alone, yes. But, when you're with company. You can always see light, even in the dark." Lucille smiled.

Percival couldn't help but smile himself. "It's amazing how you can say those things so brightly."

"Heh, it's just how I am. You kn-?" Lucille stopped herself as her light hit something shining on the ground. "Hey, what's that?"

"Hm?" Percival also flashed his light over the object as well. It was a gold object laid out in the leaves. "Seems to be some sort of Necklace."

"Maybe someone dropped it?" Lucille asked, moving over to pick it up.

"Yes, maybe…" Percival was somewhat suspicious as to the layout of the leaves. But when Lucille step over them and didn't fall, that suspicion left.

Lucille grabbed onto the gold necklace. Looking at it, gave Lucille some type of awe. "…"

_**Crack!**_

"Oh, no." Percival said as the floor beneath them gave out.

**Time: 20:30**

**Location: Rhodochrine Jungle**

"Ugh… can't believe I was that stupid." Nero cursed inside of a wooden cage.

"Nuzleaf!" Nero heard a Nuzleaf shout, with another behind it. They appeared to be carrying something.

"… Really?" Nero asked himself as he saw what they were carrying. It was a girl, she had blond hair and black clothes.

"Nuz Nuzleaf!" One of the Nuzleaf yelled at Nero, presumably for him to move back.

"…Fine." Nero agreed moving away from the cell. He rather not get hit with a Razor Leaf.

"Nuz." The Nuzzleaf nodded, then with the help of the other Nuzleaf. Placed the girl inside of the cell with Nero.

"ng…" Lucille stirred as the door closed. "huh?"

"Nuzz. Nuzleaf!" The Nuzleaf yelled at Lucille. Before they leave.

"What? Nuzleaf? What's going on?" Lucille asked herself wonder where she was. "Where's Percy?"

"If he fell into the same trap as you. He's probably in a different cell." Nero answered.

"Ah!" Lucille screamed in surprise. She reached for a Pokémon for self-defense. But…

"Missing something?" Nero pointed to outside of the cell where two lines of pokeball filled belts were. "Those Nuzleaf are smart… Tch…"

"So… we don't have our Pokémon…" Lucille said with worry still in her voice.

"If I had mine, this cage would be in pieces already." Nero snapped back.

"…" Lucille was silent unsure what to say.

"So… guess we have to have a truce for now…" Nero was reluctant to suggest this.

"A truce?" Lucille was surprised by that.

"Do you seriously not know what it means? It's a cease fire between two sides." Nero scolded.

"I know what it means." Lucille fought back. "I just… didn't expect you to suggest it."

"please that's the last thing I want to do, but…" Nero looks to the door. "Whoever comes to open the door, might be the other's foe. Or the Nuzleaf might come back with the intent to kill us. Using our intestine as-."

"Ew! Alright, I understand!" Lucille shouted back. "You don't need to go into detail."

"…" Nero rolled his eyes.

"… Your name is… Nero, right?" Lucille asked.

"Nero Umbrasyl. The one and only black demon." Nero responded.

"I'm-" Lucille was going to introduce herself… but Nero interrupted.

"Look blondie I said truce but no way are we going to be friends." Nero said, not particularly happy fashion.

"My name isn't Blondie." Lucille responded. "My name-"

"Don't take offense, I rarely call people by their actual names. I may know what your name is, but I'll never call you by it." Nero eyes showed a large amount of rage.

"A-all right." Lucille shook back from it. Not expecting him to snap that quickly.

"HA!" The two both hear someone laugh at them, as it was a voice Nero didn't recognize he backed into the shadowy corner of the cell. Lucille on the other hand walked forward watched Fern walking away from the cell laughing.

"Fern!" Lucille called out to him.

Begrudgingly Fern returned to the cell. Though he had a smile on his face. "Really sorry about that, Lucy, I just had to step away for a moment to keep from bursting into laughter. Seeing you trapped in that cage is just too much."

"Hey!" Lucille responded.

"Hm…" Fern looked to the back of the cell meeting his eyes with Nero. "ha! You too! You look so helpless. It suits ya. I mean, really, imprisoned by Nuzleaf? I'd come up here in hopes of finding a gym leader, but all I just find some scrub in a cage..."

"…" Nero grit his teeth, knowing that just by saying one word he'd keep himself locked away.

"By the way, Demon, how is it being a Gym leader?" Fern smirked raising some gym badges he'd earned. "Turns out the leaders are super easy. I tore through two of them already! And here you are stuck in a cage. It's priceless!"

"…" Nero staying quiet, continued to grit his teeth, while balling his hand into a fist.

"Well, can't totally blame ya. Nuzleaf are deceptively crafty to be able to build all this. Though a Dark Type Trainer such as your self should know this." Fern continued to torment the caged beast.

Noticing Nero's anger Lucille intervened. "Yes, yes… Fern could you please let us out?"

"I'll gladly open the cage for you... If you get on your knees and beg. Whaddya say?"

"Wha?" Lucille was slightly stupefied at what Fern offered.

"You heard me, on all fours like a dog." Fern said.

"O-okay…" Lucille said, knowing this might be her only way out. Followed ferns instructions

"Now Repeat after me: I admit that I am an inferior Trainer, Battler, and Person to Fern."

"al… All right…" Lucille once again accepted. "I-."

Fern interrupted. Looking at Nero. "You too."

"Go to hell." Nero's anger finally snapped.

"You're not gonna do it?" Fern said slightly startled.

"Like Hell I would." Nero went to the front of the cage pressing against the bars. "As if I'll listen to a narcissistic brat like yourself."

"Fine, suit yourself!" Fern shouted starting to leave

"Fern, wait! What about me!" Lucille cried out.

"Rot in there, for all I care!" Fern shouted back, already going out of site.

"What the hell!" Lucille screamed at Nero. "He was going to let us out!"

"Tch. A brat like him." Nero scoffed. "I'd rather die then ask him for help. He just has no problem trying smash a trainer's pride."

"Pride, do you even know what that is?" Lucille asked. "There's no way someone like you could have pride."

"That's something that I should be asking you." Nero declared. "I mean you just agreed to it like it was nothing. You are really stupid. You look… you're nothing like her."

"What?" Lucille wondered what Nero meant.

"Nothing." Nero angerly replied.

"You definite-." Lucille tried to pursue the subject but stopped by Nero.

"You keep quiet, or I'm breaking the truce." Nero threatened.

"Fine…" Lucile dropped it. Though she still wanted to talk, find some information about him. "So…"

"What, now?" Nero was still in a foul mood.

"*Gulp*… Um, why did you join Team Meteor?" Lucille asked.

Nero stared at her, just sighed. "Unlike you or Shiro. I didn't grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"I didn't have a silver-." Lucille tried to defend her side, but Nero wasn't finished talking.

"Compared to my hellish life, you most definitely did." Nero growled. "Unlike me, you probably never had to fight for your own life. Never had to worry for what your next meal was, whether it be some real food or just another piece of trash."

"what about your parents!" Lucille exclaimed, "they cared about you, didn't they?"

"My parents?" Nero laughed, with a demonic smile. "You know my nickname, the Black Demon. Guess who gave it to me."

"…" Lucille was horrified at what Nero meant.

"Both my parents were blonde, yet they gave birth to a child with black hair. And get this." Nero lifted his shirt to reveal a birth mark. It was on the center of his chest, a giant black mark, a hole if you would. "As if I was born without a heart."

"But they-." Lucille's will was shaken.

"Let me continue, do you think I use Dark types by choice?" Nero then asked, reminded again and again every time he sees one. "all my life, they've been drawn to me. some nice, some not, others just want me dead or hurt. My parents hated that even more. Just continued to put more effort in thinking that I'm a demon. Thank my stars I don't have to see them ever again."

Seeing Nero smile at this, Lucille could only reach a single conclusion. "D-did you…"

"I wish." Nero said. "My mother abandoned me with my dead-beat father when I was young. Which lead to my father to put all the blame on me. With my mom gone, that only lead to sorrow and alcohol. Which lead to a lot of painful memories for me, and for him eventually his demise."

"…" Slowly tears started to fall down Lucille's face. She started to cry, crying for life that Nero had.

"Oh, quit it with water works Blondie." Nero scolded. "you asked for why I joined Team Meteor. Here plain and simple they were the first to seem for only my strength, not what I've been called. To them I'm not a demon."

"it must have been hard…" Lucille said tears still in her eyes.

"Shut up. I don't want pity." Nero growled, then looking up at the dark sky. "I'm going to sleep."

"…" Lucille was quiet, as Nero went to the corner. Siting up, in a position ready to fight if that was the case, and slowly drifting off into sleep.

Minutes pass as Nero actually falls asleep, when Lucille looked to him, he seemed so peaceful. As if nothing bad had ever happened in his life… Lucille then wondered, why would his parents call him a demon.

Slowly as the time continued to tick away, Lucille found it impossible to sleep. Though she was in the presence of the enemy, she felt like Nero wouldn't hurt her. She was actual more worried about Percival, and how he was doing, locked in a cage somewhere. She slowly started to laugh at her mistake of falling in that Pit Trap, before finally remembering about the item she found.

She first checked to see if the Nuzleaf took it from her, apparently, they didn't. Lucille still had the Gold Necklace. It was a pendant slash locket type necklace, with a Sun carved into the object. It was similar, yet also the opposite to her own silver crescent moon pendant. With great intrigue Lucille started to fiddle with the Gold Pendant, as if trying to find some sort of clue as to who the owner is.

_**Click.**_

The Pendant opened; it was a locket. It opened up slowly with slots of two pictures. The first one, it was a picture of a young boy around 5 or 6 years of age. The Boy had Black hair and grey eyes… it took Lucille a moment, but she recognized the boy as her current cellmate Nero. Though between the two there was a disparity between the two, the picture of the young Nero was different from the current one. It was as if nothing bad had ever occurred, like even though he was continuously called a demon, he didn't care, his life was still joyful. Wondering about the second picture Lucille turned to look at it. But unlike Nero's picture, this one had its glass shattered, making almost impossible to see the fine details of the picture. Though still roughly making it out, Lucille identified the person of question to be a girl with blonde hair.

"Who?" Lucille wondered who this person was, and how they knew Nero.

"Ng…*wine*" Nero slowly rose from his sleep. A Nightmare, one that has always haunted him in his sleep. He automatically reaches for something that is not currently around his neck. Noticing that it isn't there, he looks around in a panic. Noticing that it is open, in the hands of Lucille. "Give it back."

"huh?" Lucille panics hearing Nero's angry voice, and quickly closes the locket.

Nero got up and stood over Lucille, "Give it back, now."

"I-I will…" Lucille shakily answered. "But f-first, who is the girl…"

"None of your concern." Nero stated. "Now give it back."

"N-no!" Lucille yelled. "I won't! not until you answer me!"

"Grr." Nero growled, attempted to swipe it out of Lucille's hands, but that failed. "Fine!"

Nero yelled backing away, from Lucille. "…"

"The girl is the only person who never declared me a demon." Nero angrily spat out. "My twin sister."

Lucille was surprised to hear that Nero had a relative, let alone a twin "…"

"To my parent's anything she did was angelic. While everything else that I did was just another mistake." Nero continued. "Though even all that, every time my parents told her to never get close to me, she decided against it. She never let me feel sad, never feel alone. She was the kindest person I had ever met. She was almost always by my side. Though… in the end… That was her downfall."

Lucille's eyes went wide. "Y-you mean…"

_**Rustle, Rustle**_

There was some rustling of the grass outside of the cage, it was a Chatot. It moved the leaver to open the cell, while saying "Chat-chat— 'Release Nero!'… Chatot!"

"About fucking time Taka." Nero cursed, quickly leaving the cell.

"Wait!" Lucille shouted at Nero. "What happened to your sister?"

"I said it before. Dark-types are naturally attracted to me. Some nice, some not…" Nero drifted off. Remembering the day, that continuous nightmare.

"Some that just wanted you dead…" A chill ran down Lucille's spine as she said those words.

"Now, I'm taking this back." Nero grabbed his Necklace from Lucille's hands. "Next time we meet it'll be as enemies. See you around idiot."

Nero grabbed his pokeballs and within seconds of doing so, disappearing into the forest's shadows.


	12. Chapter 12- Found or Farce

**Chapter 12 – Found or Farce**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward**

After being released from the cell with Nero. Lucille went on her way, quickly finding Percival. And the locations of the missing officers, though one of them did not make it… Returning to the Jasper Ward Police Station to relay what had occurred so far. Lucille was rewarded with a Growlithe, whom was named Blaze.

Later Lucille returned with Percival headed to deal with the other PULSE Machine. This time, not getting captured by Nuzleaf. While they continued to search for where the PULSE was, Lucille started to explain what happened to her in her capture to Percival.

"I don't believe it." Percival shook his head at hearing the story he just heard. "He's making it up."

"No…" Lucille shook her head. "he definitely wasn't lying…"

"He is." Percival insisted. "He's the type of person to use any type of tactic to take advantage in any situation. He was trapped in there with you and told you a sob story, so next time we fought you wouldn't fight at full strength."

"But that locket we found; it was his!" Lucille responded. "It had a picture of him and a girl inside of it. He was angry at me for having it. He wasn't lying Percy."

Percival sighed at that. "Lucy-."

Though his thought was interrupted by the call of a Man with three personalities. It was an angry male. "You!"

Percival and Lucille looked surprised to see that they wandered into the right area for where the PULSE was. They looked around say ZEL, Taka, and another figure covered by cloak.

"Oh, hey." Taka also took notice of their presence.

"What is it now?" The cloaked figure asked in frustration.

"This is the trainer that defeated the PULSE in Jasper. I invited Percival and Lucille to come here so we could deal with this issue thoroughly. See?" Taka explained calmly with a smile.

The Person of Eve, from ZEL then spoke. "Percival is also responsible for destroying the PULSE in Obsidia."

"Ah. That was you." The cloaked figure looked over Percival and Lucille. "Some alley cats parading as tigers. Heroism is vainglory. But you will learn. You've stepped out of your alley, and into the world. I will introduce you to the cold pain of reality."

"You say that, but there is one common thing between a cat and Tiger. They both have claws and fangs." Percival responded reaching for a Pokeball.

"Hold it right there!" A furious cry rang out, looking at the sky everyone saw a girl with Pink hair on top of a Salamance.

Taka looked at the girl curiously. "Hey, isn't that-."

"Heather, daughter to the Beryl Ward Gym Leader and-." Eve, of ZEL continued.

"I know all too well who she is." The cloaked figure stated, both angrily and confused. "But why is she here?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Heather screamed down. "I'm stopping you evil people, duh!"

"How reckless." The Cloaked figure lectured. "Weren't you raised to be more responsible?"

"Who cares?!" Heather yelled. "People try to stop me from doing things all the time but their true rules are totally stupid anyway!"

"Just because you do not understand something does not make it 'stupid'." The cloaked figure continued to lecture. "You will learn, someday."

"Would you just shut up!?" Heather was furious with the man. "I'm here to beat you up, not get lectured, so shut up! Salamance make it so!"

The Cloaked figure threw out a Crobat in defense. "Taka, ZEL. Deal with those two and protect the PULSE. Leave the girl to me.

"Sure thing." Taka sighed turning to Percival and Lucille. Throwing out an Exeggcute.

"Um, I guess I have to..." Lumi personality of ZEL, was saddened. Tossing out a Glaceon. "Sorry, but..."

"But it's payback time!" Zero shouted with a smile.

"Ice, and grass." Percival shouted to Lucille. Tossing out Oracle, Percival's Braixen.

"B-blaze!" Lucille shouted in surprise, tossing out her new partner a Growlithe.

"Oracle! Flame Charge, on the Glaceon!" Percival commanded, with Oracle following instruction's it covered itself with flames running into the Glaceon, bring its health to 49%.

"Blaze Heatwave!" Lucille followed with back up for Percival. The Growlithe cause a surge of heat hitting both the Glaceon and Exeggcute, knocking both flat out.

"Nice job!" Percival high fived Lucille at her performance. "You're getting better with each battle."

"Thanks." Lucille smiled.

"Ah! No, Glaceon!" The voice of Lumi Cried out at the defeat of her Glaceon.

"Lumi, it's alright I'll take it from here, Espeon!" Eve took control sending out her next Pokémon.

"Seriously? Again, wasn't Nero supposed to be helping us?" Taka said, bringing out his Chatot. "I know you released him from that Nuzleaf cage last night. So where is the idiot."

"Probably waiting to come in at the last moment like does." Eve responded, "But for now focus on the battle at hand. Espeon!"

"Okay, Chatot Chatter!" Taka commanded, with the intent on Oracle being the target. With the one sound wave hitting, Oracle was knocked out.

"Ah…" Percival was a bit startled by that.

"Blaze! Bite the Espeon!" Lucille commanded, with Blaze. The Growlithe ran up biting onto the Espeon bringing it to 59%.

"…" Percival looked curious at the Espeon as it hadn't used a move yet, but threw in his next Pokémon to battle. "Phoebe…"

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Eve commanded her Espeon to target Percival's Milotic.

"Chatot Chatter again!" Taka again targeted Percival's Pokémon. Brining Phoebe to 56%.  
"What are?" Percival questioned their motives before attacking with an Ice Beam on Chatot. Where Chatot barely survived at 2%

"Blaze Finish off the Chatot!" Lucille asked giving back up to Percival. Where Blaze followed with another bite attack on the Chatot.

"Hm… just one more turn." Taka sighed as hit Chatot fell.

"One more?" Percival questioned, then looked straight at the Espeon. "Oh, for the, Lucille attack the Espeon!"

"As if that will happen!" Zero shouted, throwing out a Umbreon to the field

The voice then changed back to Eve, "Espeon! Psybeam on the Milotic again!"

Phoebe took another hit of Psybeam going down to 33% "Phoebe, Water Pulse!"

"Blaze Bite the Espeon!" Lucille shouted as well. Following the instruction of their masters, the Pokémon attacked the Espeon causing it to fall.

"Darn, Future sight was just almost able to occur." Eve's voice said.

"Just have to make sure they can't hit then!" Zero's voice was next. "Umbreon! Sand attack!"

The Umbreon then kicked sand at the Growlithe and the Milotic. Though even though Phoebe had sand in her eyes, Percival smile. "Sorry to burst you bubble, but my Phoebe gets very Competitive."

"Zero, you imbecile!" Eve's voice then yelled scolding.

"How was I supposed to know it had that!" Zero's voice fought back.

"Oh well…" Taka sighed. "Time for the big guy to join in. Tangrowth!"

The machine holding the PULSE Tangrowth creaked as the huge creature moved. Having dealt with this creature twice before, Percival was the first to react. "Phoebe, like last time, Ice Beam!"

"Mii!" With its eye's closed, the Milotic, Phoebe listened to Percival's command and aimed at the Tangrowth hitting its target dead on. Brining the Tangrowth to 33%

"Ah! Blaze Heat Wave once more!" Lucille asked from her Growlithe, where it summoned another wave of heat firing it off at the Tangrowth and the Umbreon. While the Umbreon was practically unaffected at 83%, the Tangrowth was taken out. Just like the other two PULSE Tangrowth's, once defeated the Pokémon turned grey and slowly crumbled.

"Well, that's not good." Taka stated as the multiple plants started to retract.

Eve's voice sounded. "The PULSE has been deactivated. There is no longer any purpose in defending this location."

"In that case, I'm just gonna make myself scare. You coming?" Taka turned to ZEL asking.

"Um... I... I guess so..." Lumi's voice shakenly said. Then the two of Taka and ZEL Fled the area.

"Tch, and so they just run away. Crobat, return!" The Cloaked figure returns his Pokémon and runs off as well.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going!? Salamence, return!" Heather exclaims returning her Salamance to her pokeball then chased after the cloaked figure.

"Blaze, let's go!" Lucille takes off running after Heather, calling back to Percival. "What are we just going to let a young girl do all the work!?"

"Phoebe return!" Percival shouted then proceeded to chase after them. As Percival chased after The Cloaked figure, Heather, and Lucille. He continued to notice that there was no Police Presence near. It was very strange to Percival. "(Didn't the Police Chief say that he'd send back up to the Beryl Ward? I haven't seen any officers in the area…)"

Soon Percival caught up to where Lucille and Heather were with Heather complaining. "Ugh, he got away."

"dang… I was hoping to catch a member of Team Meteor to ask some questions…" Lucille was also depressed at this.

"I find it strange… We helped out the Police… Why haven't they shown up?" Percival questioned what was going.

"Whatever, I'm going home…" Heather sighed out. "Oh, yeah. You guys probably heard those freaks say so earlier, but my dad is the Gym Leader. Sounds great, right?"

"yeah kind of." Lucille responded with a smile.

"Yeah, no," Heather coldly responded. "He's totally no fun at all. He just tries to keep me home all day and says I shouldn't do anything at all ever."

"Sounds… like a strict father." Percival said. Thinking back to his own, and all those battle lessons that his father drilled into him.

Heather looked toward Percival noticing that he had some gym Badges. "Feel free to drop by the Gym and beat him up for me. I'd do it myself, but he doesn't even want me to battle with Pokémon yet. Like, what else are they for?!"

"It depends on the person." Percival said… he'd continue but he saw that heather probably wouldn't listen.

"Ugh. I'm serious." Heather turned away from Percival and Lucille. "One of these days I'm just gonna… leave. I'll fly away and never come back…"

"Oh, come on. Don't say that." Lucille tried to reassure heather. "He might have strict rules, but he might just really care about you… Right, Percy?"

"…" Percival was oddly silent at Heather's declaration.

"No. I don't think that's how it is…" Heather said walking away.

**Time: 17:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward Gym **

This was inside of the Beryl Gym, a secret room. A room that was unknown to Corey's Daughter, heather. Within the room were people: The Three of ZEL, Taka, Nero, and the Gym Leader Corey.

"Nero, where the hell were you?!" The voice, Zero of ZEL shouted.

"…" Nero rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, the silent treatment? Is that how this is going?" Zero continued to shout. He attempted to take out a Pokémon to attack Nero but was stopped.

"Zero, what done is done." Eve's voice took control. "Even with Nero's help the situation may have been unchanged."

Taka looked at Nero who was covered in dirt, with the majority of his Pokémon covered in scrapes. "Nero… who did you fight?"

"…" Nero stayed silent uncaring.

"Nero." The voice was strict, this was Corey. "Where you, and what were you doing? If you remain silent, I will tell Solaris, what happened."

"Fine." Nero responded with a heavy sigh. "I was covering all of your asses."

"What?" Taka and ZEL were confused by Nero's statement.

"Explain." Corey demanded.

"okay, you know how we had scattered the Police force." Nero started his explanation. "Turns out Blondie and Shiro, helped them regroup. So, while you all were failing to defend the PULSE from Them and your Daughter. I was fighting to make sure they didn't get any help from any police officers. I mean really. I was helping you guys out. Can you not give me this attitude?"

"As if I wanted your help." Zero stated annoyed walking out of the room.

"I'm sure he means thanks." Taka said, also leaving. "I'll go check to make sure."

"…" The room was silent after Taka and ZEL left.

Corey looked at Nero once more. "Does this have to do with what you saw?"

"…" Nero was hesitant but answered him. "I might not have had the best relationship with my father. And I know you and Heather have just the 'best' relationship as well. But, I just had the feeling that your daughter, might not want to know your dirty little secret before you go."

"…" Corey sighed.

"Absols man," Nero smiled. "They are called a disaster Pokémon for a reason. They can only ever foretell what bad event will happen."

"So, my time has come." Corey said. "Then I'll accept death for when it comes."


	13. Chapter 13- Man with No Hope

**Chapter 13 – Man with No Hope**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward**

It has been the next morning, the PULSE Machines in Beryl and Jasper had both been destroyed. Though both sides of the wards were in ruin. Per Lucille's asking, both Percival and her went around doing what they could to help the survivors of the plant attacks. They did that all day.

Where they eventually heard from Police officers, that they were attacked by a boy with black hair and an Absol. Lucille and Percival recognized the description almost immediately. With learning Nero attacked the Police, they understood why they had no help from the previous day. The reason for Taka, ZEL, and the mysterious person from yesterday escaped.

Though after learning this Percival used as much of his time he could spare to train. Preparing for a fight against the Beryl Ward's Gym Leader Corey. Percival's training had some great results where his Kirlia had finally reached its final stage of a Gardevoir, and currently sat as Percival's strongest tied with his usual Leafeon. Meanwhile his Metang held its place as the second strongest. A Unique setup for Percival's usual training.

That has gone up until now, where Percival finds himself alone in Corey's Gym. Lucille who would normally accompany him had decided to continue to see if she can help others any more, did not travel to the gym with him this day.

"Hello?" Percival called out to the empty gym.

"…" He heard no response

"Further in, maybe?" Percival said to himself, walking around in the gym. He walked up the stairs, and went into the Gym field. And looked confused as there was still no one there. "Is this place even open? Where the-."

_**Sizzle**_

Percival felt an odd sensation as he stepped into purple battle field. Realizing that it was burning through his shoe Percival jumped back. "What the hell? A corrosive battle field… This will not be easy."

Percival slightly fed up with what just happened walked back to the entrance, this time noticing the oddly colored Pillars, mostly noticing that they all had a panel on them. he walked to one of the pillars and pressed a button. The pillars around him then changed color. Slightly frustrated with himself for not noticing this. "*Sigh* A Puzzle. How could I forget."

Percival spent the next few minutes going between the pillars, changing the colors, with the only idea that he had to make them the same color. He managed to get all of the pillars blue… though nothing happened. This time Percival went around making all of the pillars red.

At the last pillar he needed to be Percival stood. "Come on. This better work."

_**Click**_

As Percival pressed the button, he heard a noise. He looked over, noticing that a hidden doorway appeared. He looked at this surprised. "A hidden room? Are you serious, is this not the actual gym?"

Confused Percival went and entered through the door way. As he entered, he saw a man with spiky purple hair, and purplish-black clothing. It seemed like the man didn't notice him. "…"

Unknown why, Percival felt a sense of unease towards this man. Though he still introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Percival Jeramiah von-."

Percival was interrupted by the man. "Generally speaking, when one has locked themselves in a hidden room, they wish not to be approached. But I see you don't care. Not that I'm surprised. This world is void of care."

"Sorry." Percival responded slightly nervous. Though understanding that this must be the gym leader. "But if you wanted to be left alone… you could have made it clearer. I just thought that the pillars outside were just some sort of puzzle."

"Percival, correct?" Corey's stern voice rang into Percival "I understand you've met my daughter, Heather."

"Um…" Percival was unsure what this meant.

"She's an unruly child. She has no respect for the way I have raised her—without hope." Corey sternly spoke.

Though… Percival had some words to say. "She's better if she has hope. There have been many of time where hope kept me going-"

"Hope is weakness." Corey said. "It's an illusion meant to sugar coat this sickening reality. The sooner one gets used to the idea that life is a nightmare and nothing less, the better off one will be."

"…" Percival shook at Corey's harsh words. Though he felt a familiar way of speaking between Corey and someone else…

"I've simple raised her keeping that in mind. Do you disagree?" Corey looked at Percival, whose face showed that he disagreed. Corey then started to walk out of the secret room. "I'll return to the arena. There, I will show you misery."

"…" Percival stood silent. Remembering the strict gaze of a man, he hated. A man who made his own life, a practical hell. Now angry, Percival followed. "I've already known misery. Like hell you'll be able to teach it to me again."

Now back at the Beryl Gym Arena Percival and Corey stood ready to fight. Corey looks at Percival, who looked more determined to win then he thought. "Your resilience is admirable, but foolish."

"Yeah, yeah." Percival was now angry.

"Wake up. Your hopes... Your dreams... Futile." Corey yelled. Tossing out a Skrelp. "I will show you the cruelty of what is real!"

"Geissler." Percival threw out his first Pokémon. His Tynamo. "Spark!"

The Tynamo charged forward with electric energy bringing the Skrelp to 46%. Corey patronized him. "Is this the best you can do."

Percival rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. Don't think I didn't notice the focus sash, or the use of Toxic Spikes."

"Hm… you're smarter than you look." Corey was almost impressed.

"I'm full of surprises. Geissler again!" Percival shouted. Where Geissler charged forward with the electrical energy once again, charged into the Skrelp, knocking it out!

"this is just one of my six Pokémon. I still have more to show you, how pointless your journey is." Corey stung, sending in a Croagunk. "Croagunk."

"Oh no you don't! Geissler return! Steel you're out!" Percival knew the moves that Croagunk could make. Switching out before an attack could be made. As the steel-type Metang landed on the field no damage occurred to the creature. And the Croagunk was unable to attack.

"predicted a Sucker-Punch. Smart." Corey responded.

"It's predicting. My father has a Toxicroak, always tormented me with that move." Percival spat out.

"Is that so? I guess he tried to show that the world has no hope, just like me? Croagunk," Corey smiled at that.

"No." Percival glared. "I'm just a reminder of the mistake that he made. He's never liked me, something your daughter and I share. Steel Confusion!"

"Sucker Punch." Corey commanded. Though even with getting hit by a dark type attack Steel still stood strong at 61%. Though Steel's mental attack knocked down the Croagunk. "Oh, most people would wait to have Zen headbutt as a psychic type for this Pokémon. Though, I guess that's not you. Skuntank Incinerate."

The fire burned out of the Skuntank, brining Steel to 25%. Percival looked at the Skuntank, he had an eerie reminder, of one of the last dark types he's faced. "Steel Metal Claw! Followed by Bullet punch!"

"Skuntank Incinerate again!" With the back to back attacks of Metal claw and Bullet Punch, the Skuntank was brought to 56%. Corey was intrigued by Percival's decision to stay in. "Odd, do find it fun to watch your Pokémon suffer."

"Like you don't. It's just that I've faced a guy who loves to use pursuit." Percival thought it was odd, the way Corey spoke was reminiscent of Nero. But just focused on the battle. "Phoebe."

Once his Milotic landed on the corrosive field, her health fell to 87% then due to the toxic spikes it went further to 75%. "This Pokémon prides it's self on its special defense, so Acid Spray."

"Phoebe, Ice Beam!" Percival shouted. Though Phoebe was hit with acid spray lowering her special defense by two stages, her health fell to 54%, then to 42% due to poison damage. Though the beam of ice brought the Skuntank to 22%.

"Still struggling to survive. Skuntank Acid spray." Corey commanded, with the spray of acid hitting once more the Milotic sat at 8%.

"Phoebe!" Percival yelled for his Milotic to continue. Phoebe with its last attack took down the Skuntank, and itself fell.

"A double knock out." Corey said. half surprised. Then tossing out a Nidorina.

"I'm not finished just yet. Oracle! Psybeam!" Percival decided. Tossing out his Braixen to the battle the corrosive field brought it to 87%, and the toxic spikes brought poisoned the Pokémon. Surround itself with many of flames the Braixen took out it's stick sending a beam of psychic energy into the Nidorina. Bringing the Nidorina to 43%.

"Nidorina. Double Kick!" Corey commanded. With it jumping kicking into the brought to 61%, then fell further to 49% Due to the poisoning.

"We're not done yet. Oracle! Once more!" Percival shouted, Oracle feeling it's master's wishes once again swirled psychic energy around it's stick sending it into the Nidorina taking it out. Though Oracle still suffered Poison damage, falling to 37%

"more tenacious than I thought. But is this from your so called 'hope', or just your anger?" Corey asked, sending a Mareanie to the field.

Percival balled his fist, knowing what Corey meant. "…"

"This journey, you won't gain anything from it." Corey lectured Percival.

"Shut up. It will." Percival's anger flared further. "Oracle! Psybeam!"

With following of its master's lead, Oracle once more swirled it's psychic energy into the Mareanie, bringing it to 30%. "Mareanie. Venoshock."

With shot of sludge it hit the Braixen instantly knocking it to the floor. "Oracle!"

"The journey you're on will only lead to heartache and pain." Corey continued. "Give up, and go home."

"…" The words Corey spoke shook and stung Percival. He nearly fell to his knees, until three Pokémon shook from their pokeballs. Convincing him to continue. Percival then declared. "… I won't."

"…" Corey looked at Percival's resolve.

"the day I left with my Pokémon, I knew… no, we knew, that we may never return. I won't give up. Not until the day they do. I'm not losing, here. Vee!" Percival's resolve shown bright. Tossing out a Leafeon into the corrosive field, its health fell to 75%, though it saved itself from poison from a percha berry. "Razor Leaf!"

With a wave of leaves running into the Mareanie, it stuck with critical power. Taking down the Mareanie. Corey only looked with distain, tossing out his final Pokémon. "Disappointment is a two-way street."

"Vee! Quick attack!" Percival shouted! In alarm to it's being, as Crobat is one of the fastest Pokémon there is. Vee ran forward into the Crobat brining it 84%.

"Hm… only futile efforts. Crobat Venoshock." Corey declared. With one shot of poison, Vee was instantly taken down.

"… This is foolish. But… Artemis." Percival tossed out his Gardevoir to the field

"Hmp. Let's finish this Crobat!" Corey shouted, and Crobat shot off another Venoshock. Where in the end, Gardevoir barely survived, at just 1%. "What?!"

"Good job, you've been with me the longest. I knew you could live." Percival smiled at his Gardevoir. "Now Psychic."

With that the Crobat fell, from one blast of psychic energy. "Pah... Injury to insult, is it?"

"Thanks Artemis." Percival smiled returning her to the pokeball. "You always know the best, don't you?"

"You're only here for the badge, right?" Corey asked mad.

"Yeah… why else would I be here?" Though Percival did notice that Corey had the same Pokémon as the mystery guy, or rather he didn't want to believe that Corey was him.

"Good." Corey started to get a badge. "Then take it and go. I'm sick of-"

Corey stopped as he saw his daughter, Heather, enter the room. She noticed that Percival was also there. "Hey! Oh, hi Percy. Anyway… I'm leaving. Bye."

Both Corey and Percival were surprised, though Percival also had a slight smile, to see the girl sticking for what she believes. Though Corey was not happy with what he heard. "Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving. For good." Heather repeated herself. "And you KNOW you can't stop me, so don't even try!"

"Heather," Corey's voice was upset. "You will stop this right now."

"Make me!" She yelled at her father; Corey stood unsure what to do. "You can't! I'm done listening to you and your stupid rules! I'm sick of you saying I can't do anything ever! So, I'm just done. Bye."

"You are being completely irresponsible!" Corey scolded. "You can't just fly away and hope all your problems will be solved!"

"Watch me." Heather had a spiteful look in her eye pointed directly at Corey, she then turned and started to leave.

"Heather!" Corey called out once more.

"…What." Heather stopped just at the door.

"You took your mother's ring, did you not?" Corey asked.

"...So, what if I did?" Heather asked completely confused by that.

"Don't lose it." Corey said. though heather just rolled her eyes and left.

"…" Percival sensed the huge change in atmosphere in the room. He wanted to get the gym badge he just earned… but also kind of wish he took on Corey yesterday.

"So that's it…" Corey sighed. "Ten years of torment… For her to vanish just as quickly… No. I'll be at your side soon…"

Corey started to leave, though Percival felt something off attempted to stop him, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Percival. I'm in no place to ask you favors, so…" Corey said,

"What do you mean?" A pit of worry only increased inside of Percival.

"I'll put it this way: Come to Beryl Bridge if you want a show." Corey said, before vanishing out of the door.

"What the heck is he doing?" Percival's worry only grew. He didn't even care that he hadn't received his Gym Badge yet.


	14. Chapter 14- Beryl Bridge

**Chapter 14 – Beryl Bridge**

**Author's note: Sorry, I'll get to the story in just one second. But this chapter talks about suicide, and it's not a very comfortable subject for some people. This is just a bit of warning, if you are the type of person to be unsettled about this, then please don't read. A/N: This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website. Have a good day.**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward**

So, while Percival was off fighting against Corey the Beryl Ward Gym Leader. There was Lucille, a girl who was continuing to help others, who were affected by the Plant Overgrowth Attack. She was currently helping out the Library recover itself by helping pick up stray books. She had just finished helping the Gothitelle.

"I've finished." Lucille called to the Pokémon.

"…" The Gothitelle looked around the building. Using its psychic powers, the Gothitelle responded to Lucille. "(It seems the room has been cleared. I thank you for your help, human.)"

"It was not trouble." Lucille responded

"(We have little to offer in return, but you may take this.)" The Gothitelle psychically said giving Lucille a candle.

"A… Soul Candle?" Lucille said, she only heard little about this item.

"(May it light the way to your void-kissed fate.)" The Gothitelle told Lucille

"What does that mean?" Lucille was only more confused by the Gothitelle.

"Goth!" A small Gothita started to cry. "Goth-, Goth-Gothita! Gothita! Goth, Goth, Goth!"

"Gothitelle." The Gothitelle looked back at the Gothita.

"Um…" Lucille didn't understand.

"Goth." The Gothitelle looked at Lucille. "(It seems this young one wants to travel with you. If you would.)"

"Ah," Lucille smiled. Kneeled next to the Gothita. "I'd be glad to have you join me."

"Goth!" The Gothita cheered in happiness.

"What's your name?" Lucille asked.

"(Apologies, but she is too young for her Psychic powers to communicate with a human.)" The Gothitelle said. "(Though to me, her name is Athena.)"

"Athena then." Lucille smiled. "Good to have you along."

"Goth!" The Gothita responded, happy to follow her new master.

Lucille then walked out of the library, with time still waiting for Percival to return. She went to wander around Beryl Ward. She soon found herself near the Beryl Ward Gym. She was half surprised with herself, that she came here. She decided to leave, but stopped when she noticed a Boy with black hair walking in the direction of the grave yard.

"Isn't that…" Lucille felt a shiver as she saw the boy. She recognized him as a Team Meteor Admin, Nero.

Though she was filled with hesitation and fear, she followed him. She followed him until Nero stopped in front of two gravestones. Where Nero knelt down Infront of one, praying for the person. Then looking at the other grave stone with scorn filled eyes, he spat at the other one. He looked like he wanted to break the second one, but didn't. instead Nero took out a watch looking at the time, he said. "…guess it's time."

Proceeding by taking out a Honchkrow, Nero flew away from the area. Leaving Lucille there alone. With pure curiosity, Lucille walked to the Grave Stones that Nero was at. She read the one Nero spat at first, the name read. "SABLE UMBRASYL"

"…" Lucille was surprised to see that Nero would visit his father's grave after what he told her, but looking at the other one, it made sense. Though Lucille was stunned to see the name of the other one. It was of female origin. Definitely, the grave of Nero's sister. The name read. "LUCILLE UMBRASYL"

An unpleasantness filled Lucille as she reached for her silver pendant necklace. Thinking about what she was told… But it didn't feel right to Lucille. In some far reaches of her mind she heard a scream. She stood looking at the grave stunned.

"Sol." Lucille heard a Pokémon's cry from behind her.

"*gasp*" The cry startled Lucille out of her stupor, Lucille quickly turned around to see an Absol. Looking at the Absol, it looked… Familiar, and some sort of mix between anxiety and comfort. As she looked at the Absol she wondered this Pokémon looked familiar.

"…" The Absol looked at her with sympathetic eyes. As if saying. 'I'm sorry'.

"Wait… aren't you…" Lucille slightly recognized the white Pokémon. With all she though her mind only landed at the white figure she saw on the Train ride to Reborn, before it exploded.

"…Sol." The Absol looked around slightly worried, though it decided best do this now. with a glint of its eyes, an image flashed into Lucille's mind. It was an image at Beryl Ward, the Beryl Bridge to be exact. On the edge there was a man with purple hair, standing on the edge, just before jumping off.

"*Gasp! *" Lucille gasped, as soon as the Vision ended. She shook from what she just saw, realizing her current location she tired to look back at the Absol, only to find that it had disappeared. With a huge amount of worry in her heart, Lucille started to move to Beryl Bridge.

**Time: 16:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward**

Down at Beryl Ward Bridge stood a man with all of his Pokémon out of their pokeballs. A Skrelp, a Mareanie, a Nidorina, Croagunk, Skuntank, and a Crobat. "Right. you're done. You've served me well, but now you're free."

At Corey's statement, most of the Pokémon leave. With Nidorina hesitating, but decided to leave as well. but finally, there just stood Corey and his Crobat. "Cro…"

"That means you too. You're not special. Get a move on." Corey states, but at Crobat's refusal he starts to yell. "You're not wanted here anymore, so get lost already!"

"Cro…" With sadness the Crobat flies off, just like the other Pokémon.

"With that out of the way I won't be needing these anymore." Corey says taking off his belt of pokeballs, tossing them off into the desert.

"That's pretty mean don't you think." Nero lands on the bridge with his Honchkrow behind him. "Raven return."

"Nero, are you here to make sure I don't reveal anything?" Corey asked.

"Nope, just to ask one question before you die." Nero sighed leaning against the rail of the bridge. "I'll make sure to 'disappear' when the other two arrive."

"So, what is it you want to know?" Corey once again asking.

"Why'd you join?" Nero asked. "I mean, you know what we're planning, and how easily it could have led to the end yourself and even your daughter's death. If you did stuff things differently your life could have ended so much differently."

"Is that really a question for me, or yourself?" Corey responded Nero's question with one of his own.

"Who the hell knows. I sure don't." Nero sighed, turning away from Corey. Leaning and looking out into the dessert. "I know we've both seen the other one's file. So, there is probably a lot that either one of us could say about the other."

"Right…" Corey sighed as well. "So, Nero, do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Nero asked, though he already knew what Corey was asking.

"After your father's death, you had a chance at some happiness. Yet, you gave it away. Just like this path could lead to your own death, it would surely be with the other ones you've been with." Corey answered.

"Then, I guess that's my answer… neither of us could accept the hand we were dealt." Nero smiled looking to the left, he spotted two figures approaching. Nero grabbed for his Zoroark. "Guess it's time to 'disappear'. But I'm staying for the show."

"As you will." Corey stated, as Nero's Zoroark illusioned them away.

"Corey!" Percival shouted finally catching up to the gym Leader. Lucille trailing not too far behind.

"So, Percival, what is it you want to know? Why I treated Heather how I did?" Corey asked.  
"Why are you here?" Percival's instincts told him something bas was going to happen.

"It's because of my own weakness. It's because I was afraid." This wasn't clear to either Percival or Lucille. Nero just listened in silence. "I was afraid of losing her like I did her mother. Her mother was a beautiful, intelligent woman. Her equal does not exist. This, I am sure of. When I was with her, I was complete. I was happy."

"…" Everyone was silent.

"What does that have to do with where your standing?" Percival asked.

"I was naïve, Percival. She left this world in exchange for Heather." Words Percival had heard before from his father. "A chance mechanical error took her life during childbirth. It was then I learned how cold reality truly was. Just as soon as one finds what they've always sought, it is ripped apart from them forever."

"…" Something that Nero experienced. Multiple times.

"I vowed never to let Heather believe any different." Corey stated. "Life is cruel and nothing more. I thought, by raising her knowing this, I could spare her the torment I suffered. But all I did was hurt her myself. And now because of it, she's gone."

"If you knew it was hurting her then, why didn't you stop!" Lucille screamed.

"Listen." Corey solemnly spoke, to any of the three presents, as long as they listened. "Heather has in her possession a certain Ruby Ring. She will be hunted for it. Please watch over her for me."

"You can do it yourself." Percival said, as Corey stepped over the railing onto the ledge of the bridge. "your still her father!"

"I no longer have that right." Corey responded, then looking to the sky. "My love, I'll be with you soon."

"Don't!" Percival shouted reaching for Corey as he jumped.

"…" Nero, still invisible to the Percival and Lucille, silently said a prayer for the person who jumped.

"j-just… like how… I saw…" Lucille placed her hand over her mouth, shaking from what she just saw.

"…" Nero heard what she said… but now wasn't the time to fight. He started walking, with Hela his Zoroark, away. He had to make a report of what just happed to the Agent of Team Meteor.

As Nero walked, he passed a kid with green hair and glasses. Fern then said. "Wow, what a moron."

"…" It took everything Nero had to not punch him, and toss him off the bridge as well.

"Did that dumb-wad really just throw himself off of Beryl Bridge?" Fern laughed. "Sucker's gone for sure. And to think he was the one I came all the way up here to challenge… what a waste."

"You could never beat him." Percival didn't like how fern was talking. Angerly he responded.

"You beat him, huh?" Fern looked at Percival. "And he offed himself before he even gave you the Badge?! What a sorry excuse for Leader!"

_**Thwack!**_

The sound was that of a punch. Though it didn't come from Percival nor was its Nero. It was the girl known for her kindness. First time anyone had seen her angry. "Don't you ever say that about a life. What the hell did you even know about him!?"

"…" Nero looked at Lucille curiously. A memory flashed in his mind. Nero then smiled, and continued to walk away.

"You probably think I'm heartless, yeah?" Fern stated, practically being okay from the punch. "I might not have known the guy. I just see it as natural selection, ya know?"

"What the hell does a situation like this have to do with survival of the fittest." Anger still flared in Lucille's eyes.

"So, some old guy goes crazy and throws himself off a bridge… Big deal." Fern didn't care. "But if you're so concerned about him, when not just go down and find him yourself? Look. He fell into Lapis Ward, right below us. You can get there just going north from Opal Bridge."

With that Lucille started to make her way, pushing past Fern. "…"

"You just like to make enemies, don't you?" Percival asked, also walking past Fern.

"I don't se the point, but whatev-." Fern Stop as a loud explosion went off.

_**KABOOM!**_

"?" Both Percival and Lucille turned around in alarm.

"What the heck was that?!" Fern ran to the edge of the bridge looking off the side. "Yo! Look over there! That huge plume of smoke rising… I think it's coming from the north Obsidia Ward! Right at the Grand Stairway! Something's going down and I'm gonna find out what it is. Later, Losers!" Fern then pushed past Percival and Lucille, and started to make his way to where the explosion occurred.

"… I still think it's best to see if he survived." Percival said to Lucille.

"I agree…" Lucille responded, both still reeling from what they just saw.


	15. Chapter 15- After Math

**Chapter 15 – After Math**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 18:00**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

It was the same day. The day Percival challenged the third Reborn Gym. The day that Corey's life vanished from this world. And the Day that an explosion occurred at Reborn's Grand Stairway.

Though Percival and Lucille weren't currently concerned with that. As of this moment they were traveling into deep Lapis Ward. Corey had previously jumped off of Beryl Bridge, Percival and Lucille could only hope that he survived. Though their hope fell as they found a crowd of people near Lapis Gym.

Once they got to the front, they found Corey… though he did not survive. Lucille covered her mouth in horror, while Percival felt guilt at his inability to do anything. "…"

"This is horrifying…" Neither Percival or Lucille noticed a girl with black hair wearing a kimono beside them. this girl was a friend/ rival Victoria.

Though none of them were as shocked as a small girl, younger than anyone currently there. She had purple hair and a green dress. Her face was pale. "I—W-what is…"

Victoria the first to react, placed her hand on the girl. "Shelly, honey, step away from there."

"W-why did… I-" She buried her head into Victoria tears were clear to the people around her

"Oh, goodness," Victoria worried even more. "No, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. Let's get you inside."

"I-I can't—breathe…" The girl, shelly started to hyperventilate. "Isn't—Isn't t-that…"

"It doesn't matter, honey. Come on." Victoria once again tried to get Shelly away from the body.

"… Yeah, it'll be fine. Just come on." Percival tried to help Victoria reassure the girl.

"T-that's Heather's-" Shelly still in a panic started to shout.

Though she was interrupted by two figures up on a roof of a nearby building. "Aster and Eclipse reporting. Agent Beryl Confirmed Deceased."

"h-huh? Team Meteor?" Lucille said in surprised of their arrival.

"Don't tell me you guys did this!" once realizing who they were Victoria shouted at them.

"As if!" Aster shouted back. "That was OUR—"

Aster then gut elbowed by the woman beside him. "Aster, shush. Listen here. It's best for everyone if you keep your nose out of Meteor's business. Come on, Aster. We confirmed the subject. Mission clear."

"Right!" aster shouted. "They'll need us at the Stairway."

"The Stairway…" Lucille, Percival and Victoria said in surprise.

"No way!" Victoria shouted. "Team Meteor was behind the explosion at the Grand Stairway too?"

"Nooo, a Sunkern did it." Eclipse responded in a sarcastic tone. "Of course, it was us! Tell them everything, why don't you?"

"Uh… Okay." Aster agreed to Eclipses sarcasm. "Apparently, underneath the Stairway there's a—"

Once again Aster got elbowed by Eclipse. "That was sarcasm, you idiot! Come on!"

"So, it was…" Aster responded. Disappearing with Eclipse.

"Ugh…" Percival groaned from many types of discomfort.

"I'm so sorry you've had to see all this, Shelly." Victoria said to the still petrified girl. "Let's just go inside, calm down, and—"

"Aah!" Lucille then screamed noticing a person on the wall. It was if the entire body was made up of shadows.

"When did he get there?!" Victoria said in surprise.

"The hell?!" Percival didn't recognize the person and reached for a pokeball, ready to attack.

"…" The shadow person was silent.

"Oh… T-that's Shade…" Shelly looked up and recognized the person. "W-what do you want, Shade?"

"…" Shade was still silent as he moved to the lifeless body of Corey.

"Shade? Isn't that…" Victoria tried to remember where she heard the name before

"He's…" Lucille looked in surprise as the body of Corey started to disappear. "He's taking away the body."  
"…" as soon as the body disappeared, so did Shade.

"And just like that he's gone…" Victoria commented slightly disturbed.

"How strange…" Percival also commented, not really trusting the guy.

"Let's go inside before anything else weird happens." Victoria asked.

"O-okay…" Shelly said, leading everyone into the Gym.

Once everyone got inside of the Lapis Gym, Percival and Victoria sat the small girl, Shelly on to her bed. They stayed in the room, where Victoria started to explain why she was there. "Hi, Percy, Lucy."

"It's good to see you." Lucille responded with a faint smile

"What are you doing here?" Percival asked.

"I came here to challenge the Gym Leader," Victoria pointed to the girl on the bed. "Shelly, but I'm really worried about her."

"a girl that age, seeing something like this… so am I." Percival said in a low voice so Shelly might not here. "She looks to be about 11 if not 12. Even if she wasn't no one should ever have to see that."

"Percy." Lucille, seemed a bit perturbed with what he said.

"I'm not trying to say anything bad… It' just, no one should lose someone who's close at a young age." Percival continued. "I might not know how she was before, but her eyes say it all. She's distancing herself from reality."

"You're right…" Victoria agreed, "She seems a lot more distant then she was mid-battle."

"…" Lucille was silent, feeling powerless to help.

"Still… There's something going on." Victoria changed the subject. "First the Stairway blows up, and now Team Meteor comes to look at a dead man? Was the person who died an agent-?"

"Victoria." Percival stopped Victoria's question. "Not in front of her."

"…" Shelly was listening into the conversation, but was silent throughout it.

"Sorry…" Victoria looked down hearted.

"Um, we know where they are going." Lucille added, "We can just go get some answers from them. They said it has to do something with the Grand Stairway."

"You're right. I'll go see what's up, come along if you want." Victoria then turned to Shelly. "Shelly, I'm going to take off for a little while, okay? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"N-no… I'm sorry." Shelly apologized.

"Why are apologizing?" Percival asked.

"For making you guys worry…" Shelly looked down

"Oh, no, please. I know I don't even know you; I just want to do whatever I can do to help." Victoria smiled patting her on the head. "Look, I'll be back soon, okay? Take it easy."

As Victoria started to leave, Lucille turned to Percival. "Come on, we should help her."

Percival started to leave before looking at the small girl on the bed. Seeing her face of sadness… Percival stopped. "no, you yourself should be good enough back up for Victoria."

"Huh?" Lucille was surprised. "You're not coming?"

"No." Percival went close to Lucille so that Shelly couldn't hear. "Shelly doesn't seem to be in a good place right now. I… I just don't have it in me to leave her alone. Leaving her alone will only make it worse, I know this… So please, don't question it. Just go after Victoria, and give her back up."

Seeing Percival like this startled Lucille. To her Percival had always been someone strong, and almost invulnerable person. Though looking at him now, she saw that he was showing some type of weakness. But even so, she didn't pursue the matter. "I'm sure you have you're reason. Try to cheer Shelly up. Show her some of the Percival Charm."

"I will." Percival smiled at that. "Don't do anything stupid, you hear?"

"I'll try." Lucille now smiling left the gym in pursuit of Victoria.

As Lucille left, Shelly turned to Percival. "H-heather was the one of the only friends I ever had… I hope she's okay."

"I've met her earlier…" Percival said, Corey's last request echoed into his ears. Though with where Percival was now, there was nothing he could do. Though he had to reassure Shelly currently. "She seems to be the type to be strong. I'm sure she'll be okay."

**Time: 20:00**

**Location: Grand Stairway**

Lucille chased after Victoria to the Grand Stairway. Though when she arrived Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Even after entering the giant hole, into the cave system inside of the Stairway. Looking about Lucille noticed some sort of tracks, a struggle of sorts. Lucille thought that Victoria was outnumbered and captured.

Deciding that she could handle it, Lucille delved deeper into the cave. She continued down, far below the earth's surface, she had felt like she had been traveling for hours. She continued, until the cavern changed. The walls were no longer jagged and rocky like a cave, it was still stone but instead it was man made. Though in the wall their sigil's carved into the walls, the sigils were glowing from some type of mystic energy.

"What is this place?" Lucille looked at the walls in wonder, though inside she felt some sort of unease. An unease, as if it was painful to be in this place. The air was harder to breathe.

"Greetings, Trainer." Lucille heard a voice call out to her, she looked and saw a tall man standing there. He wore a brown trench coat and had a long ponytail. He stood even though he made no movement to attack. he was still intimidating.

"…" Next to the man stood a kid with black hair, the Black Demon Nero. Nero seemed to under some sort of weight as well. and although Lucille expected Nero to attack, he stood at attention. Deep respect to the man in the trench coat.

"Tell me something." The man then asked. The voice had nothing of malice, nor was it loud, but each word had echoed. "Did you, as a citizen of this city, have any inkling of this place beneath it?"

"N-no…" Lucille stuttered from the immense pressure of this man.

"I suspect not. Even a child from this city, didn't even know." The man referenced Nero. "After all most people do not. Most people are ignorant to the centuries of history right beneath their calloused feet. And do you know, Trainer, what is beyond that Gate?"

"…" Lucille looked on in confusion at the doorway in front of them.

The Man smiled. "I will tell you. It is the very core of Reborn. This is a sacred place. A place from where the world began. So, tell me, trainer. How insolent, how utterly ignorant, must one be to build such a wretched city right over this precious holy land? For THAT is Reborn. The city of insolence. Ironically, they built it from the symbols of that which it occludes. Ruby, the seal of pain. Sapphire, the seal of love. Emerald, the seal of faith. And Amethyst, the seal of the beyond each one is a key. When the four are brought together, Reborn's true power—its sacred rite—will be restored! We will be rid of this malignant junkyard and beauty can be restored to the world."

As the Man went through the different crystals, colors appeared on the door. Red, blue, green, and purple. Though the words, scared Lucille. "A-are y-you…"

"You will walk away safely." The man said. Nero was uncaring. "Your friend can go too. She's just ahead. Nero, make sure the grunts let them go."

"Yes, sir." Nero bowed to the man. Starting his walk to the left of the door to where the hostage was.

The man looked to Lucille once more. "But when you leave, take this place with you. Share this place with the world. Remind them: This world which they have undone will itself be their undoing."

"…" Lucille gulped at the man's words. She then followed after Nero.

"Eh…" Aster was stupefied by Nero's demand. "The boss says to let them go?"

"Yes," Nero responded, angry.

"But they know too much!" Eclipse responded.

"It's your fault for that." Nero spat back. "If you just believed my words at what happened. You would have never gone to Lapis and spill secrets."

"We weren't…" Aster tried to argue back, but was ultimately stopped by Nero's angry glare. "Ugh… Fine!"

With that Aster Unlocked the cuffs on Victoria. Once unlocked Victoria glared at all Aster, Eclipse, and Nero. "…"

"Walk away quietly." Nero glared back, demanding. "I _really hate_ disobeying orders from, him."

"So, Corey was part of Team Meteor." Victoria said. "you said, "if you believe my words, you would never have spilled secrets.""

"No Comment." Nero glared at the girl, he just released. "Aster, Eclipse start going. I'll make sure that they don't pursue."

"S-sure." The Two grunts agreed. Fleeing away from an angry Nero.

"Corey was part of Team Meteor…" Lucille realized, something then. "That's why you attacked those Police officers in Beryl. If Corey was caught, it would devastate his daughter… you stopped them, from capturing him, so when he died… he'd have nothing wrong about him…"

"Shut up." Nero growled.

Lucille shook a bit from fear, but did not falter. "Y-you were there on the bridge, weren't you?"

"… I was." Nero admitted, looking at Lucille directly into the eyes. "Don't think that I didn't hear what you said. "just like I saw"."

"…" Lucille for better or worse didn't know how to respond against that. Why was he interested in her saying that?

"You're like me." Nero declared. "Marked by an Absol, it might not have joined you directly, but it is watching you. Telling you of what disaster will come next. So, let's see who goes next."

Nero then disappeared, vanishing into the cave with his Zoroark.

"What the heck does that mean?" Lucille turned to Victoria worried.

"I don't know…" Victoria responded. "Um, don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything. All their boss did was talk to me about that gate up there."  
"You too?" Lucille asked, curious what the gate has to do with anything. "It's strange…"

"Do you think maybe it's better for them somehow if people know about this place?" Victoria questioned.

"I don't know… though it feels strange down here." Lucille said, falling slightly.

"Woah are you okay?" Victoria caught her.

"I… I don't know… I feel faint…" Lucille coughed out. Her breathing was becoming ragged.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Let's get back to Lapis gym." Victoria place her arm around Lucille. "Can you stand?"

"I… think so..." Lucille nodded.


	16. Chapter 16- The Good Doctor

**Chapter 16 – The Good Doctor**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 1:00**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

It had been approximately five hours since Percival saw off Lucille and Victoria. He wondered what was keeping them, it shouldn't have taken this long for them to return from the stairs. Did something go wrong perhaps? Knowing that they revealed something important about the Stairway, was there a trap set perhaps? Percival did not know.

He wanted to go after them and check on them, he could easily just go since he was able to convince Shelly to get some rest. Though if he was gone when she woke up, Percival felt that it would cause some sort of distress. Percival knew the pain of losing someone close, so he really didn't want to abandon her. He talked to Shelly, while Lucille and Victoria were away, learning a bit about her life.

Shelly, she was a girl who was incredibly smart for her age. Though compared to her brother, who was also a Gym Leader, she wasn't good enough. Something Percival knew with interacting with his siblings. He also learned that her parents lived in the same region as her Brother, in Johto. Percival also learned that, even though she was friends with Heather. Corey (predeath) did have an impact on Shelly's life, though it was somewhat small. He somehow gave her courage in being a gym leader.

_**Knock.**_

Percival heard a knock on the door below, knowing that it was much too late for a gym battle, he figured it was Victoria and Lucille. He quietly moved down stairs and opened the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Victoria helping Lucille stand. "What happened? Are you all right?!"

"We're not hurt." Victoria responded. "I think Lucille is getting sick or something… She doesn't have a scratch on her, but she's seemed to have fallen asleep."

"We'll move her on to the couch." Percival help with carrying Lucille. "before Shelly fell asleep, she said that I could use it, if need be."

"All right." Victoria agreed, with the both of them they had an easy time carrying Lucille a placing her onto the couch. Percival placed the pillows and blankets, that Shelly gave him, so that Lucille could be Comfortable.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Percival asked.

"Okay… it's a bit long." Victoria started to talk to Percival about what happened under the Grand Stairway. Of her own capture, speaking with the Boss of Team Meteor, and even about the Gate they found. And how Nero mentioned that Lucille had some sort of Mark. "And that's it… Do you think you understand any of it?"

"No…" Percival said trying to wrap his head around it. "Foremost the pressing matter, you said something about 'keys', right?"

"Yes, the man said something about them to open the gate." Victoria answered.

"So, it sounds like they don't have them." Percival declared, "Albeit that we don't know where they are either… but it does sound like they need those keys to do whatever they are planning."

"Right, I thought about that too." Victoria nodded in understanding.

"Secondly, regarding this so called 'mark' Lucille has…" Percival sighed, he barely understood the thought process of Nero, so it was fairly impossible that Percival could understand. "He mentioned… something about her meeting an Absol… I don't recall seeing Lucille ever encountering one, nor did she mention encountering one."

"So, you think this Nero guy was lying?" Victoria asked.

"I have no clue." Percival shook his head, "We can ask Lucille when she wakes. But all I do know about Absol's is that they are called Disaster Pokémon. I could never understand people who would want to be near those creatures…"

"Percival they aren't bad creatures, they're just like any other Pokémon." Victoria scolded him. "and by according to legends, they can predict disasters not cause them."

"…" Percival shook his head at that concept. "Well in any event. We can't do anything about anything you just spoke of for now. I'd like to learn a bit more about the situation they're causing. And rather, I'd like to get some help for Shelly."

"Right… how has she been?" Victoria started to ask.

"She seems fine… but I think we'd need a professional to make sure." Percival said

"You mean a psychiatrist?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah… Corey was somewhat close to shelly, from what I heard. I think it's be best for her to talk to someone about it… make sure she doesn't get scared, or something." Percival explained.

"You say that like it's from experience." Victoria questioned.

"…" Percival went silent for a second. Looking into Victoria's eyes, he sighed. "I had a Grandfather, Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall Sr. I was very close to him… He taught me the joy of Pokémon battles. A few tricks and strategies, a little something to have an edge over some opponents. He even gave me Steel and Phoebe, albeit they were eggs at the time. I was closer to my grandfather, more than anyone else in the family was."  
"What happened to him?" Victoria asked.

"He passed on." Percival calmly said. "Around when I was 10. It was a huge shock to me… enough of a shock for my parents to hire a Psychologist to talk to me."

"did it help?" Victoria asked.

"It did…" Percival shook his head yes. "It's why I'm kind of caring a bit too much for Shelly right now. I know what it is like to lose someone close to you."

"Right…" Victoria nodded, "I saw a sign when entering Lapis, back when I came here to challenge Shelly. It was for a Psychiatrist, he has some notoriety, his name is Dr. Connal."  
"Hm… I'd like to meet him." Percival saying, glancing toward the clock. "Though… I think it will be best to do so in the morning."

"Right." Victoria agreed.

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

"I told you, I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy after wandering through some caves yesterday." Lucille said to her friend, Percival.

"Yes, you did say that. But you still passed out, causing Victoria to carry you back." Percival responded with worry for his friend. "I wish you stayed at the Gym and got more rest. I can handle this by myself."

"No." Lucille defied. "I'm not-"

Lucille was interrupted as someone pushed past her. She had Pink Hair and wore a green dress, almost as if she was a personified flower. She looked startled at Percival and Lucille. "Oh, um….. Excuse me."

"It's fine." Lucille responded. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Um, I have to get out of here, right now…." The woman started to walk away fast. "Finally,….."

"well, that wasn't strange at all." Percival commented. Staring at the building they were Infront. He hadn't heard much about this Orphanage, or the psychiatrist of it… but after that random encounter, he started to feel a bit off.

"Well, we're here. Let's enter." Lucille said with a smile. Grabbing onto the door.

"Sure." Percival said, agreeing. As they went inside, they saw the room one key feature, it was white. Had white couches, white book cases, white tables, white chares, even the orderly's clothes were white. This further made Percival regret coming here.

"Hi! Oh, you're not Laura! Did you see her? She just left." Percival and Lucille were greeted by a young girl with black hair, with two pony tails (Twin tails?). She was wearing a purple clothing, and held Jirachi doll. Though the girl did not give Percival or Lucille time to respond "Who are you? Why are both of you so glowy?

"Glowy?" Both questioned, with both checking if they had anything on them

"Nobody is glowing, Anna." A boy said. this boy looked a lot like, how the girl Anna looked. But with shorter hair, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and held a Cleffa doll.

"Huh?" The girl Anna looked back at the boy. "But they clearly are! The girl is glowing a lot brighter… Oh, never mind." Grabbing onto Lucille's hand she dragged her to the center of the room. "Come on! I'll introduce you to everybody!"

"Okay…" Lucille agreed. "I'm Lucille."

"Makes sense!" The girl responded. "Okay! So, I'm Anna—hi! –and this is my Jirachi, Nostra! She says 'it's nice to meet you.' Over there is my twin brother, Noel, and his Cleffa, Nomos!"

"Nice to meet you Nostra, Nomos" Lucille saw this as a game, and played along.

Though Noel just sighed, saying to Percival. "Nomos and Nostra are just dolls, but hi. Uh, Nomos says 'hi', too, I guess."

"Percival. Hello as well." Percival smiled.

"Don't lie," Anna yelled to Noel. "Noel, they're not just Dolls! Stop being ridiculous!"

"You're one to talk." Noel sighed, again.

"Anyway!" Anna moved subjects, pointing to a girl with pink hair, also in twin tails, with red clothing. "That's my friend, Charlotte! She's actually really, really, pretty. You just have to see through the burn scars."

"Burn scars?" Percival and Lucille asked in confusion. Neither of them saws a stitch or scar on the girl in question.

"Anna, for the last time, I don't have any scars." Charlotte said in a harsh tone.

"There are no burn scars, Anna." Noel agreed with charlotte.

"But—Oh, right!" Anna said as if remembering something. "I'm sorry, I'm so insensitive! I won't talk about them anymore, I promise. I was just saying that you're pretty!"

"There's nothing to talk about. Tch, never mind." Charlotte said then giving up on the matter. Turning to Percival and Lucille. "Hi. So, you saw Laura on the way out, yeah?"

"Um… You mean the girl with the flower dress?" Lucille asked to see if she was correct.

"That's my sister. She's also one of Reborn's Elite Four. Awesome kind of runs in our family. No big deal"

"Amazing…" Lucille said surprised.

"…" Percival was impressed, but looking at Laura, she seemed kind of scared for some reason.

"If you're going to say that, you might as well mention how Anna—" Noel tried to speak, but his sister interrupted him.

"Yeah! Laura's so cool!" Anna cheered. "And Charlotte and Noel are also Gym Leaders~"

"Is that so…" Percival nodded.

"Anna…" Noel once again sighed.

"I'm gonna miss Laura, but I'm glad she's finally getting out!" Anna cheered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked with curiosity.

"By that she means that she turned 18 today, so she doesn't have to stay here anymore." Noel explained.

"See this is an orphanage. We're all stuck here until we turn of age, or the good doctor decides to let us go. So, basically, forever." Charlotte added on, definitely sick of being here. Though she whispered to herself, almost inaudible. "If only someone, didn't escape… things wouldn't be so bad."  
"The Doctor is scary…" Noel looked to the floor. Which to Percival, meant don't come here for help.

"Yeah! He has a really strong electric-type Pokémon, and he uses it in his 'therapy'. It really hurts." Anna said scratching her head. "Nostra says that she thinks his past patients have died. I think so too, because when you're around him, if you listen carefully, you can hear a voice."

Charlotte sighed once more, "Yeah, I actually still haven't heard anything like that, Anna, so I dunno."

"…" Percival didn't like the sound of this Doctor.

Anna tilled her head to Lucille, "So, Lucille, what are you here for?"

"Oh! Nothing, I just thought this was something we should-" Percival going with his gut instinct started to lie.

"No, didn't we come here to see if anyone can help Shelly?" Lucille who didn't seem to understand, explained.

"Someone you know needs help?" Anna had a worried look. "Oh, no! That's terrible but you mustn't bring her here! That'll only make her worse! Hold on… Nostra says the Doctor is coming! Eep!"

She then fled behind Lucille, causing Percival to go on guard. Percival then moved in front ready to greet this doctor. When the man in question entered, it was noted that the man was tall, and bulky. The man had blonde hair, and a white lab coat, also did not look friendly. "Ah, visitors. I was right to wonder at that noise. Greetings. I am Dr. Sigmund Connal, but you may refer to me simple as "Doctor"."

"I'm Lucille, Lucille Luxen." Lucille tried her best to stay calm.

"Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III." Percival also introduced himself.

"So, Percival, Lucille, how can I help you?" Dr. Sigmund asked.

"Erm, well…" Anna was about to speak, though Percival stopped her.  
"I heard there were some Gym Leaders in this Ward. Some people pointed me here." Percival Lied, he only learns about Noel and Charlotte now. Though having badges from two leaders already, Percival showed them. "I'm going on the Gym Challenge, wondering if I could challenge one."

"Is that all?" Dr. Sigmund asked, "Indeed, there are some particularly gifted individuals in our care. Several of them were able to inherit or earn high-ranking positions… though one fled from a position."

"One fled?" Percival's ears perked up, feeling that this was familiar.

"Never mind that." Dr. Sigmund waved his hand. "Though to have two badges, you must have some degree of confidence in your skill… Hrm… Orderly, please conduct a brief examination of this challenger."

One of the Orderlies that were near the wall came forward. "Yes, Doctor."

"Begin." The doctor commanded.

Though the battle didn't last long, with Percival being the winner of said battle. "Is that all you've got?"

"Woah!" Anna cheered seeing how fast Percival won.

"…" Noel was impressed, though didn't know what to say.

"Impressive… might have been enough to give that guy a run for his money." Charlotte looked on in astonishment.

"Nice going Percy!" Lucille also cheered.

"Most impressive, Percival." Sigmund admitted. "However, I am afraid I cannot permit a battle with them just now."

"Why's that?" Lucille questioned.

"We're currently renovating our Arena, and as you can see, the common areas are unsuited to battle." Sigmund pointed out all of the destruction created in Percival's battle.

"Then it should be fine if they use another arena or go outside." Lucille said.

"I'm afraid I also cannot allow them to leave." Sigmund stated, "It is regrettable, but it cannot be helped. You'll simple have to wait until a different time."  
"I will…" Percival said, feeling that that time will never come.

"Well! That's too bad~ Guess these guys will just have to be leaving now!" Anna shouted, starting to pull Percival and Lucille to the exit. Then in a hushed voice. "*Quickly, while you still can! Trust me. this guy isn't the Doctor for your friend. *"

"*But then what should we do? *" Lucille asked Anna.

"*Nostra says she can feel your friends' sorrow on you, too…*" anna explained. "*something really bad must have happened, right? Tell her to look out for the one who's really hurt by this. If she does that, then she won't have time to be sad herself! *"

"Something the matter?" Sigmund looked at anna with curiosity. "Exactly what are you whispering about?"

"Um, just that Lucille looks a lot like that guy!" Anna shouted.

"Hrm…" Sigmund took a good look at Lucille, "That could be said…"

"Okay bye now!" Anna said pushing them out the door.

"For once, anna might be right… She definitely did look familiar." Charlotte added.


	17. Chapter 17- Gym Badge Number 3

**Chapter 17 – Gym Badge Number 3**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 13:00**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

"Ah, you're back!" Victoria heard the door open, with Percival and Lucille entering. "Did you find someone Shelly can talk to?"

"…" Percival grimaced, thinking about how the doctor he met seemed. He really didn't want Shelly to talk let alone meet with him.

"We might have some words to cheer her up though!" Lucille tried to brighten the mood. Which before anyone could say anything, Lucille hurriedly went to find Shelly.

"Ugh… it's like she never passed out yesterday." Victoria had a worried sigh.

"It's curious, I feel like she's hiding something… but I'm not sure what?" Percival added, "Every time I try to press the matter, she changes the subject."

"Do you think this has to do with what that Nero guy said?" Victoria returned Percival with a worried glance.

"Maybe…" Percival responded with slight anger, and worry. Worry for his friend Lucille, anger for that Nero might have gotten in her head. "Though Lucille has been able to jump from sadness to joy fairly fast… but she could just be using it as a facade."

"…" Victoria was silently worried now.

Upstairs, Lucille had just finished telling shelly what Anna had said to her. Shelly was a bit surprised to hear this, but she quickly resolved. "That's right… What am I complaining about? Heather's the one who lost her dad… I don't have any room to be shaken up. I need find her!"

"Right!" Lucille was in support. But following that, Victoria and Percival arrived to where Shelly and Lucille were.

"I'm still in the boat of having Shelly rest." Percival commented.

"N-no, I'm okay, really!" Shelly tried to explain. Then turning to Lucille with a smile. "Thanks, Lucille."

"Just call me, Lucy." Lucille smiled.

"Okay. I'm… going to try and find Heather. She needs to know. Ah but…" Shelly quickly turned her gaze to Victoria. "Victoria, didn't you come here for a Gym Battle? Oh, I'm sorry! With everything that happened, I totally forgot… We can do it now though."

"Huh?" It seemed that shelly wasn't the only one to forget. "No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"O-okay, sorry." As she said that Shelly noticed. "… Oh, oops."

"Really, don't worry about my battle. I'd rather wait until everything's sorted out." Victoria tried to reassure Shelly.

Percival looked to Shelly, with hearing about her accepting gym battles he had an idea. "Victoria, if you're not battle. Could I maybe take your place?"

"Um… Sure." Victoria accepted, not really okay with whatever Percival was planning.

"Oh—oh, you too?" Shelly said in surprise. "Okay. I'll go wait in the gym. Just um… come whenever you're ready."

"Wait, I'll come with!" Lucille smiled following after Shelly.

"She's really strong it seems." Percival smiled, for shelly to accept a battle so soon after a traumatic experience.

"Percy, I have a bad feeling about this." Victoria warned against Percival

"… I don't." Percival responded, slightly ignoring Victoria. He started to walk down the stairs, and entered the puzzle portion of the Gym

"Percy, wait!" Victoria shouted chasing after him.

"…" Percival sighed stopping for Victoria.

"Look, I know this is weird, but do you really have to fight her?" Victoria asked, but followed up with a reason for Percival not to. "I mean, she's just recovering from a traumatic encounter. I'm worried that this is just going to stress her out more."

"If I continue are you going to try and stop me?" Percival asked curiously.

"Yes, this is me, trying to stop you." Victoria said determined, bringing out her first Pokémon a Pancham.

"fine… Steel." Percival reluctantly agreed. Seeing how Victoria was, even explaining what he had planned might not work. When Victoria sent out her Pancham, Percival responded grabbing his Metang, Steel. Who once on the field charged with psychic energy and headbutted the small Pancham, knocking it out in one hit. "Victoria please, stop."

"No, Torracat!" Victoria declared sending out her next Pokémon "Fire Fang!"

"*Sigh* Steel Zen Head Butt again." Percival asked. Though the Torracat was faster getting in the first hit brining Steel to 41%. While Steel also brought the Torracat to low health of 49%. "Victoria, this isn't just about getting a gym badge. I'm fighting her for another reason."

"I believe that fighting her for any reason, would cause stress for her!" Victoria declared, "Torracat, Fire Fang!"

"Ugh. Steel return, Phoebe you're on." Percival saw that Victoria wasn't listen switching out his Pokémon. Phoebe landed on the field, going down to 83% due to the Fire fang.

"Even if you have the type advantage, I won't let you win. Torracat Bite!" Victoria declared.

"Phoebe Water pulse." Percival responded calmly, as if the bite attack was not threat. Though it did bring Phoebe to 61%. While the pulse of water from Phoebe took out Victoria's Torracat. "again stop, I don't mean harm to come to you or Shelly."

"Then don't fight her!" Victoria shouted back at Percival, sending out a Pikachu to fight the Milotic.

Predicting the move Victoria would make, Percival switched out Phoebe to a member who wouldn't be paralyzed. The newly evolved Geissler, in Eelekrik form. Though once on the field, they were hit and their health fell to 87% "Fake out was it. Well that was probably the most effective move you had."

"Pikachu, Electro ball!" Victoria commanded as the Pikachu launched a ball of electric energy at Geissler, who's health fell to 75%.

"Geissler respond with Crunch." Percival commanded calmly, with the Eelekrik eel levitating to the Pikachu biting into it, having it fall to 51%.

"Ugh… Pikachu!" Victoria cried out in surprise. And another ball of electricity was fired at Geissler. This time brining him 63%. Though once again the Eelekrik Crunched into the small yellow mouse, knocking it out. Leaving Victoria slightly shaken "Is there really nothing that I can do?"

"Victoria, please listen." Percival tried to call out to her once more, "Shelly is a strong girl, you can clearly see that. Besides, what I'm challenging her for isn't a battle like this. I'd prefer her to just have a fun battle, one where the two-fighting cast away their worries, and focus on having fun."

"…" Victoria wondered if Percival was telling the truth. Sending out her final Pokémon to test, him.

"So, were still doing this? Fine." Percival said annoyed at Victoria's disbelief.

"Kirlia Psychic." Victoria commanded, sending psychic energy toward Geissler, bring it to 20%.

"hah… Geissler Crunch." Percival commanded This time more powerful than the last two, this one took down the Kirlia with one chomp. Then with Percival looking at Victoria with pleading eyes. "I really mean no harm to come to Shelly, please Believe me."

"Okay…" Victoria reluctantly accepted. "Clearly, I can't stop you anyway. Just, please be gentle with her."

"Of course." Percival smiled

"Then till we meet again Percy." Victoria nodded knowing that she had to do some training to catch up to Percival's level. "I won't be on the losing side next time."

"…" Percival half smiled half sighed. Smiled for having a rival, who was serious to try and beat him. Sighing, for a remembrance of him saying those words to someone else. Once Victoria left, Percival had continued his way to complete the gym puzzle, finding Lucille and Shelly talking

"I love all of the books!" Lucille cheered. "I always liked reading books in the library back at home."

"I'm glad you like it." Shelly blushed from happiness. "I spend a lot of time reading so I could be as good as my brother."

"You have a brother?" Lucille's curiosity peeked at hearing this.

"Yeah. He's so cool! He's a Gym Leader in Johto!" Shelly smiled. "I wanted to be just like him, so I came here to do this!... but no matter what I did it was never enough… He always just pretended like I didn't exist."

"I'm sure he cares about you." Lucille responded, "To be honest, I'm quite jealous of you and Percy. I always wanted a brother."

"Siblings are nothing but annoying." Percival added walking closer. "They take you stuff without asking, get on your nerves, challenging you to unwanted Pokémon battles, and causing some Pokémon to evolve into a form that you didn't want. Really they're more trouble then they're worth."

"Oh, come now don't say that." Lucille whined.

"He' never done anything like that to me… but I believe I'm just a disappointment to him…" Shelly sighed out, before shaking her head. "It's fine though, I know my place. Sorry, we kinda got off topic… So… So, um… Good luck!"

"… Let's have a fun Battle Shelly." Percival smiled

"R-right!" Shelly answered, tossing out an Illumise, and a Masquerain. "I fight my battles in doubles. Masquerain, and Illumise Go!"

"If that's your style then let it be. Geissler, Artemins." Percival looked about the field knowing he was facing bugs. "Artemis change the Field! Geissler, Discharge!"

Shelly looked on in surprise as the field began to change to a pink misty terrain. Though knowing to not let up. "Illumise set up the rain! Masquerain, use this to our advantage! Icy Wind!"

With Artemis changing the Field to Misty Terrain, and Shelly's Illumise causing it to rain inside. The other two Pokémon on the field: Masquerain, hit both the Eelekrik, Geissler sending it to 72% lowering its speed. And Artemis the Gardevoir was hit with the cold wind lowering her speed and brought to 84%. While Geissler the Eelekrik, brought the Masquerain to half health and the Illumise to 75% with its electrical discharge of energy.

"Illumise, Dazzling Gleam on the Eelekrik. Masquerain, Bubble Beam on the same one!" Shelly chose to fight the one with the weaker defense. With the combination of the attacks, Geiser was knocked out.

"Artemis, Psychic!" Percival commanded, With Artemis targeting the Masquerain, finishing it off as well. "Geissler, you did well take a rest. Phoebe, You're on."

"Nice going Masquerain. Let's go Anorith!" Shelly called out, with her current rain setter still on her field she chose her next Pokémon. "Anorith, Rock Slide! Illumise, Dazzling Gleam on Gardevoir."

"Artemis, Draining Kiss on Illumise! Phoebe Follow up on Anorith with Water Pulse!" Percival shouted in counter.

With the Swift Swim on the Anorith it moved first slamming rocks on to Artemis and Phoebe bringing both of them to 73%. Artemis then got hit with a Dazzling Gleam, bringing her to 55%. Phoebe then sending a Pulse of water boosted by the rain at the Anorith, managed to take it down in one hit. While Artemis flinched from being hit with the rocks.

"Ah! Anorith no!" Shelly called as her second Pokémon fell.

"Sorry shelly." Percival said with a bit of worry.

"N-no it's fine you're just doing your best! It's fine! Go Araquanid." Shelly called out bringing out her fourth Pokémon. "Illumise, again with Dazzling Gleam! Araquanid Bubble beam!"

"Both focused on Artemis… Eh. Phoebe Water Pulse on Illumise! Artemis Draining Kiss!" Percival called back.

With the Illumise sending a Gleam of Dazzling energy at Artemis, her health fell to 37%. Phoebe then hit the Illumise with a water Pulse brining it to 28%. Followed by Artemis who drained the energy of the Illumise knocking it out, while Artemis Healed herself back up to 51%. Finally, the Araquanid brought Artemis back to 3% from the Bubble Beam.

"Ah, Heather I need your help!" Shelly called sending out a Yanmega. "Heather Air Cutter! Araquanid bug bite on the Milotic!"

With the Yanmega quickly firing off blasts of air hitting both Phoebe and Artemis. Phoebe fell to 83%, while Artemis fell from the attack. "Artemis! Phoebe, Ice Beam on the Yanmega."

With that continuing the Yanmega lost a majority of health falling to 30%, and getting frozen. While the Araquanid hit Phoebe bringing her to 61%.

"You did well, my friend. Vee, come help." Percival smiled, bringing out a Leafeon to the field.

"Ah… Heather, come on thaw out! Um Araquanid! Bug Bite on the Leafeon." Shelly startled by this quick turn of events called out.

"Vee! Aerial ace on the Araquanid. Phoebe, Ice Beam again, same target!" Percival called out.

The Yanmega unfortunately was unable to thaw itself out. While Vee the Leafeon Hit the Araquanid, knocking it to 50%. While Phoebe had taken out the Yanmega with an Ice Beam. While the Araquanid had brought Vee to 68%.

"Heather no!" Shelly Cried as her Yanmega fainted. And nervously laughed as she sent out a Volbeat to the field. "Hehe… Failing again…"

"Hey don't say that this has been a great battle!" Percival cheered on. "Besides, someone as smart as you could definitely turn this battle around."

"…" Shelly started to smile at Percival's support. "All right! Bugsy Tail Glow! Araquanid Bug bite!"

"Tail glow huh…" Percival slightly worried at the set up. "Vee, Aerial Ace on the Araquanid. Phoebe, keep the Volbeat Captivated!"

As Percival called this out, once the Volbeat had its special attack raised by three stages, it was then lowered two stages by Phoebe. Meanwhile Vee Managed to knock out the Araquanid. Finally, with the Time reaching its limit the Misty Terrain disappeared. Though Rain still poured in the room.

"ah… to counter me… Bugsy, the Field is back Struggle Bug!" Shelly called out, with a swarming attack launched at both Vee and Phoebe.

"Rain still up." Percival noted. "Vee Aerial Ace. Phoebe, Water Pulse!"

Vee was the first Pokémon to move, Bringing the Volbeat to 50%. The Volbeat moved next knocking out Vee in one shot, and sending Phoebe to 41%. Though Phoebe retaliated with a Water Pulse, brining Volbeat to 10 %.

Though Percival saw that he was more likely to win, but sent out his next Pokémon anyway. "Steel. On the field."  
"mm… Bugsy, Moonlight- wait no!" Shelly cried as she found the Volbeat became confused from Phoebe's water Pulse, knocking itself out. "…Guess… I'm still not good enough, huh?"

"Hey, don't say that." Percival said recalling his Pokémon. "this was a fine battle. One of the best ones I've had so far since entering Reborn. Shelly, if you hold your self to someone else's expectations you'll never meet them."

"Yeah…" Shelly quietly agreed with Percival. "When you say it like that… But… but it's okay, you did really well."

"Shelly." Both Lucille and Percival sighed at the small girl as she grabbed a Gym Badge handing it to Percival.

"um, since you have that badge now, Pokémon up to level 40 are probably gonna like you. It also lets you use the move Rock Smash outside of battle. And um…" Shelly looked around, missing an item before noticing it. It was a small disc she grabbed it and gave it to Percival as well. "Here, take this, please? That contains the move Struggle Bug... It's a pretty unique move in that it's both offensive and defensive. Just... call it my thanks for um, helping me deal with... everything."

"We barely did anything." Percival sighed. "You got through with your own strength."

"Yeah, your battle style was amazing!" Lucille cheered, "Compared to my tactics I still have a lot to learn!"

"Thanks…" Shelly blushed.

"Hm… It seems to be getting late. Shelly if you don't mind, could we spend the night?" Percival asked.

"What?" Shelly asked surprised looking at her watch but it still seems pretty early.

"Yes, but even though she isn't on the gym challenge. She did say she had a lot to learn." Percival pointed to Lucille. "I think she would be honored to get a lesson in fighting form you, besides. I was just lucky that There were no critical in this battle, it could have totally gone in any one direction based off of any mistake either side made."

"Oh… All right." Shelly smile. "Um Lucille?"

"I'd love too." Lucille smiled, as if Shelly never needed to ask.


	18. Chapter 18- Battles of Annoyance

**Chapter 18 – Battles of Annoyance**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Opal Ward (Grand Hall)**

It was the next morning since Percival's gym battle with Shelly. Though the previous night, was spent having multiple Pokémon battles, helping Lucille learn more strategies, and Percival to help his own team to increase their strength. On Percival's and Lucille's way out, Shelly informed them about the Reborn League's Reserve Leader system. Feeling that they should do something, Percival and Lucille agreed to talk to Ame about what happened just to check if they already knew, and also for Percival's knowledge where the next Gym would be. Though when they arrived, they found Fern already talking to Ame. Before they could decide to leave and not bother with Fern. He noticed them

"Well look, if it isn't the two Reborn Newbs, looking like lost puppies as usual." Fern smile taunting them.

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Lucille the normally docile girl threatened the Green haired Fern.

Fern slightly contemplating about getting punched again, "I was just telling Ame about your little accident with the Beryl Gym Leader."

"I know it's not your fault." Ame reassured Percival and Lucille. "Though it's really unfortunate… I was worried about him for this exact reason…"

"Yeah, yeah." Fern rolled his eyes, as Ame sighed. "Look, tell Aya to be ready by the time I get there, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll call her now." Ame said getting up from the counter. Started to leave before turning to Percival and Lucille. "oh, Oh Percival, Lucille! Bye, Percival, Lucille!"

"Good to see you Ame." Lucille called out as she left.

"Hope things go well." Percival also responded, as well.

"Hmm…" Fern looked at Percival and Lucille in confusion. "You don't seem to be that confused… Well, less confused then normal. Shouldn't you be asking about the back leaders?"

"We were already informed about them, by the Lapis Leader Shelly." Percival responded in contempt to Fern.

"Oh… that little brat." Fern rolled his eyes at hearing that. "I'm assuming you got her badge, talk about taking candy from a child, right?"

"Only someone like you would think that." Percival responded, annoyed at Fern's constant need to insult others. "I found her battle style very intriguing. Nice use of the forest for taking on her targets. Not to mention about her using the rain to wipe her Fire type weakness."

"Ugh…" Fern groaned at Percival's analysis of Shelly's fighting style. "any event. So, you know Every Reborn League has a back-up. Like I'm the back-up for the Flobot. When she retires, I'll take over. Just like that Demon, Nero, He was supposed to be the Reserve for The Dark Gym."

"Wait? Didn't Florina say he was a Leader in Training?" Lucille questioned when she heard that.

"Same difference." Fern waved his hand. "It's also the same for the Poison guy he retired, well in a sense, yanno, so now we're letting the back-up, Aya, know she's up."  
"Wonder what she's like?" Lucille asked in curiosity.

"heh." Fern Laughed. "Turns out she's some chick who live in the wasteland southeast of the city… Heh, but you won't be able to get out that way unless you have the key."

"Let me guess, you have the key, and you won't tell me where you got it." Percival looked Fern in the eyes calling him on it.

"… You know just how to ruin the fun of things don't you, Whitehall." Fern responded with a blank angry stare. "… You know what, fine. Fight me, Whitehall. If you win, I'll tell you."

"Oh, so you want me to sweep through your team with Vee again?" Percival smiled.

"Huh?" Lucille asked questioningly as she wasn't there for that battle.

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Fern responded with anger. Tossing out a Rhyhorn.

"You say that, yet Rhyhorn is four times weak to both grass and water." Percival responds sending his Leafeon to the field.

"Tch… Rhyhorn return!" Fern backs off with his Rhyhorn and switches in his Dartrix. To the field. Though as expectant of a hit there would be, Fern's Dartrix was not damaged. Fern was surprised to see swords fading around Percival's Leafeon Vee. "What?"

"heh, Vee aerial Ace." Percival smiled, with Vee charging in. With the one strike, Fern's Dartrix was one shot by Percival's Vee.

"Fu…Gr…" Fern started to see red at this. Then throwing out his Roserade next. "Hidden powe-!"

Fern barely was able to get out the whole name of the mover before Vee, connected with another Aerial Ace, knocking it out as well. Percival picked up a half smile. "Fern is this the best you, got?"

"Gr…" Fern started to growl more. Sending back out his Rhyhorn.

"Razor Leaf." Percival simply stated. Vee followed shooting a wave of at the Rhyhorn taking it out in one hit as well.

"You're really starting to grate on my nerves, and you don't wanna do that." Fern growled. Threatening Percival. Sending out his last Pokémon, Krokorok.

"You've been grating mine since the day we met." Percival called back. "Vee."  
The Krokorok didn't even last a second as it got hit with another wave of Razor-Sharp Leaves. Fern glares at Percival, and quietly says. "…Noob."

"What was that?" Percival asked in curiosity, somewhat gloating over his victory over Fern.

"Percy." Lucille interjected. Snapping Percival back to reality.

"Oh… Right." Percival shook his head.

"…" Lucille looked a Percival worried, but turned her attention to Fern. "Fern, Percy won. Could you please tell us about the key?"

"Talk about a cheap way to win… Whatever, man." Fern shakes his head pissed. "You wanna know about the key? Fine, I don't care. So, the new Poison Gym Leader's a girl who lives out in the wasteland, yeah? Well I got the key from her brother. He's a real fruity lookin' guy. Decked out in purple, fishnet, looks more like a girl. Kind of like Whitehall."

"hey!" Percival called out at the insult.

Fern Ignored him. "Totally freaky. He wouldn't stop singing, either…"

Percival and Lucille then looked at each other, with Lucille asking first. "Cain?"

"Cain." Percival affirmed what Lucille said

"What, you know him?" Fern looked at curiosity, with Percival and Lucille nodding yes. "Hah. I should've expected… you WOULD."

"Just say where he is." Percival sighed already at his limit of dealing with Fern

"He said he was going up to the Beryl Cemetery for something or other. If you want a key, go ask him." Fern said, with his business finished Fern started to walk away. "Later, Losers."

"Tch… that guy." Percival spat out once Fern got out of Earshot.

"Percy." Lucille looked at Percival with curiosity.

"Yes?" Percival asked trying to play it off as nothing.

"What was with that." Lucille looked into his eyes. "That wasn't like you… at least how you usually are…"

"… It's nothing…" Percival smiled, again as if nothing was wrong. "Fern just… gets under my skin. He and I are like fire and ice."

"…" Lucille looks at Percival warily, reluctantly agreeing. "Okay… but, I think you should try to be better friends with him."

"…" Percival thought hesitantly… "…fine, I'll try."

"Good." Lucille smiled brightly at Percival, and the two of them started their way to Beryl Ward.

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: Beryl Ward (Cemetery) **

"hah… we were here just not too long ago… yet if feels like years." Percival said, with some level of dread in his voice.

"…Yeah." Lucille also grimaced, though for more than one.

Percival picked up on this, and noticed that Lucille was looking around warily. "What's wrong… I know the last time we came here, there was some… complications… But you seem spooked here."

"Oh… Right." Lucille perked up. "I guess, I never really told you what happened to me after you went to challenge Corey."

"Right, all I know is you getting a Gothita." Percival nodded. "Did… something bad happen?"

"You could say that?" Lucille responded questioningly. Even now, she still couldn't tell whether meeting with the Absol was good or bad. "I met an Absol."

"An… Absol?" Percival had gotten chills remembering what Victoria talked to him about.

"Yeah… Though it was weird…" Lucille looked to the ground. "Without i-… _her _help I probably wouldn't have known about what was going to happen…"

"What do you mean?" Percival questioned.

"I saw a vision." Lucille admitted. "I didn't know who it was about at the time, but it was Corey. He was standing at the edge of Beryl Bridge… just before he jumped."

"Oh…" Percival, didn't know what to say… he didn't understand much about it.

"Yeah… but that's not all." Lucille then remembered where they were in the Grave Yard, and thought she should show Percival what she saw. "I also-."

"Heyyy, if it isn't Lucille and Percival!" Cain who was right around the corner called out to them.

"Cain. Good to see you." Percival smiled putting out his hand to shake.

"hey, Cain." Lucille smiled as well.

"Didn't expect to see you up here," Cain said with a sly smile. "Came up her for some 'privacy'. Ah, to be young and in love."

"What- that's not!" Lucille blushed immediately at the thought and started to ramble nonsense.

"Oh, come now," Percival also picked up a sly smile. "Lucy is too pure for those things, Cain. I think it would be me and you."

"Oh, stop~" Cain laughed, bashfully knocking Percy away. Then getting a little more serious. "Actually, there are some weird grave's around here. Ya know."

"Really?" Percival asked, in curiosity.

"…" Lucille stayed quiet, probably guessing what Cain was guessing.

"Yeah, look over hear. Two graves, I based on their names and ages, I think it's a Father and Daughter." Cain led them to where the graves stood. Lucille grimaced once more, with another odd feeling staring at the graves. Percival analyzed, and was surprised to read the names as well. "Poor, girl she would be about our ages now. Though the oddest thing she shares the same name as you, Lucy."

"…" Lucille nodded, with a frown.

Percival however, stared at with a mix of anger and sadness. "(Damn bastard didn't lie then.)"

"Um… So, Cain!" Lucille changed the Subject. "What brings you up here."

"I came up here, because I heard about what happened with the old Poison Leader. I mean, I know there's nothing anyone can do for him, but I heard he left a daughter too." Cain sighed… "Rather, that she ran away. I want to find her. That's a big thing, not having anyone take care of you when you're so young."

"Right." Whether it was because she was in front of the two graves, or just being in Beryl she remembered night in captivity. But she thought about Nero, and what he told her about his life.

"… running away would have been better, than being raised like that. I should know…" Percival said trying to be quiet, but it was heard by Cain.

"… So, Percy, what brings you here?" Cain, tried to be polite and ignore what Percival said. "If you were serious about before, you don't have to stalk me to do it."

"heh, no. I was hoping to get into the Wasteland." Percival smiled back at Cain.

"You want the key to the wasteland, too?" Cain seemed to look down hearing that. "Yeah… I shoulda thought as much, haha."

"You okay?" Lucille asked worried, as this wasn't natural behavior for Cain.

"Yeah… I'm just not really a fan of people going out there." Cain sighed. "Might run into my family and, you know…"

"Know what? We barely know much about your past." Percival said, before saying… "albeit, you don't know much about either of ours, either…"

"Well they're pretty much all grrr all the time." Cain… teased? But was also serious. But then "Whatever, I don't really want to be the reason you can't complete the gym Challenge. But tell you what. Beat me and I'll give you the key~ kaykay?"

"Sure." Percival smiled in Return, feeling that a battle was just what they needed.

"Um… could we maybe do this some place else…" Lucille indicated to the gravestones they were near.

"Right, it wouldn't be well to bother the dead." Percival understood. "What say you Cain?"

"It's fine, I mean you're not gonna leave till you get the key." Cain shrugged, understanding what was meant.


	19. Chapter 19- Sins of the Parents

**Chapter 19 – Sins of the Parents**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 15:45**

**Location: Beryl Ward**

Last Chapter, Percival and Lucille went to find more information about how the Gym Leader system in the Reborn Region was. They learned about where the Poison Gym Leader resided, in Reborn's Wasteland. Finding the only way to get there was with a Key, they went to look for the only person known to have it, Cain. They managed to track his whereabouts, with reluctant help of Fern, to Beryl Ward, more specifically the Beryl Ward Cemetery. Percival, Lucille and Cain then discussed about what was happening. And in exchange for the key, Percival would have to beat Cain in a Pokémon Battle.

They the trio soon found a space away from the graves, a nice place where they could have a small battle without disturbing any graves. Lucille stood between Percival and Cain, being the referee. "Okay, so this will be a four on four battle, Switching Pokémon is allowed. Ready?"

"Ready." Percival smiled.

"Oh, I'm always raring to go~" Cain responded with a sly smile.

"ugh…" Lucille sighed at what Cain meant, then raised her arm. "Okay! 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Both sides tossed out a Pokémon. From Cain, he tossed out a Brionne. Percival had tossed out Steel, his Metang.

"ah, is this you're Popplio?" Percival took note on Cain's Team. "Seems to me it is almost at the level of its final form."

"yeah. And your Metang will be going max soon as well." Cain studied it for weakness. "Looks like Brionne was the best choice for this. Bubble Beam!"

"Steel Zen Head butt!" Percival called out as Cain declared his own attack. The Brionne was able to land the beam of bubble first, putting Steel at 64%. While after that steel charged head first putting Brionne at 56%.

"Ah… we seem to be just below even. So Brionne come back, Grimer peg down those pesky psychic moves!" Cain cheered, switching just as Steel charged with another Zen Headbutt.

"Dang, a switch to a dark-type now." Percival in curiosity… Looked to Steel, Steel looked back as if thinking 'I can take em'. Percival response smiled, "I know this is fool hearted, but Steel Metal Claw!"

"wha?" Cain was expecting Percival to switch as well, but he didn't. "Okay Grimer Knock off!"

The Pokémon collided, Steel Barely surviving at 1%, and The Grimer was knocked to 73%. Though Steel managed to raise its attack.

"Good, now keep going!" Percival called out, with Steel charging to swipe at the Grimer. Bringing it to 33%.

"Ah… Geez… It just had to survive at one percent. Well, no matter Grimer Knock off again!" Cain called back in retaliation, taking out the Metang with the next hit. "Come on Percival… you seem to be fairly stubborn."

"I can be hard headed at times, but I do also listen to what my Pokémon believe to do in battle." Percival smiled, taking out Artemis his Gardevoir next. "Now, Artemis. Give the Grimer a good night kiss if you will."

"gar." Artemis rolled her eyes at Percival's pun on Draining Kiss. Though still knocked out the Grimer with the move.

"damn, can't say that wasn't well played. But I'm not out just yet! Marowak!" Cain called out sending an Alolan Marowak to the field.

"Artemis, Psychic." Percival commanded with Artemis nodding in conformation blasting the Marowak with psychic energy. Bringing it to half health.

"Why do I get the feeling if you used this one first you could sweep through my entire team." Cain looked at Percival questioningly, Percival shrugged with a sly grin. Cain then sighed, and called out a command for his Marowak. "Marowak Shadow Bone."

The Marowak made the bone weapon it held turn a purple-ish black and swung at Artemis, bringing her down to 8% in just one shot. Percival squeaked in surprise to that, but seeing that Artemis survived. "Thank goodness. Now Psychic once more!"

With that next hit the Marowak was taken down as well. "Ah… Really, you are just one tough cookie, Percy."

"What can I say." Percival laughed.

"Well let's get this one down for sure! Brionne! Aqua Jet!" Cain called, with the jetting hit from the aquatic seal. Artemis was then knocked unable to battle.

"Ah… should have expected that. Though, this time I have a perfect counter this time. Geissler!" Perceval said bringing out his Eelekrik.

"Oh, come on." Cain said, seeing the unfairness in this battle. "We can't give up just yet! Brionne bubble Beam!"

"Geissler, Discharge!" Percival Ordered as well. The bubble beam managed to land as a critical, but still only managed to bring Geissler to only 48%. While the previously damaged Brionne was then brought down by the discharge of electricity by Geissler.

"I am sooo getting bent-over backwards here." Cain sighed as Brionne fell.

"Come now, don't be like that." Percival said. "This battle is still fun."

"Yeah… though I don't like to be on the losing side." Cain said, "Though, it's not like I can't come back! Nidoking! Poison Tail!"

"Ack! Geissler!" Percival said as the Poison Tail knocked out Geissler. "Okay… Time for you to shine Oracle."

"Delph!" Percival called out his fourth Pokémon. This being a Delphox, it had just recently evolved to its final form.

"Ah… of course… are you some sort of psychic-type expert?" Cain called out to Percival at seeing it.

"Kind of. I do wish vee… what's done is done. Oracle! Psyshock!" Percival called to his Delphox and with one shot of psychic rocks shot into the Nidoking it took it down.

"all four of Cain's Pokémon are unable to battle Percy wins!" Lucille declared judging the battle, before she looked up at the cliff side, noticing a girl with pink hair watching them

"Darn." Cain sighs. "I really don't like giving it out, but-."

Cain was interrupted as a girl shouted to them from below. "What are you looking at?"

"how… when did you get here?" Percival questioned at noticing that this was the girl, Heather. Daughter of the previous Poison type Gym Leader.

"Heather, right?" Cain called up to her from where he stood.

"Why do you know my name?" Heather looked at Cain, with confusion and worry as she didn't know who Cain was.

"My name's Cain. I heard some stuff happened, and I was looking for you because I was worried." Cain started to explain though this fell on deaf ears.

More like unaccepting ears. "What, so you can place a bunch of stupid rules on me too? Don't bother. I can be just fine all by myself!"

"…" Percival couldn't help at sigh hearing those words… knowing he's said them before.

"Hey, no, I just wanted to be friends. See, I—." Cain was persistent in saying he wasn't bad. But Heather wasn't listening.

"Just shut up! I didn't ask for anything from you!" Heather shouted anger clearly in her voice. "I don't need anything!"

"I think you need a friend." Cain persisted.

"You're so annoying!" Heather continued to shout. "I already have a friend!"

"Oh?" Cain cocked his head to the side. "Who's that?"

"She's a Gym Leader, okay?" Heather answered back to Cain. "And she doesn't ask so many stupid questions!"

"Hey, sorry okay?" Cain called out to heather apologizing. "Your friend is probably worried, so you should maybe go to her."

"…" Heather was silent for a second, actually thinking of how this might have worried her friend. But no wanting to have Cain seem to be correct. "Fine! If it'll get me away from you, I will! Salamance, let's go, it's take-off time!"

It was just in seconds, but Heather took out her Salamance and started to fly off. Cain analyze the flight path of the Salamance in the meantime. "Hm… She's flying off towards the Lapis Ward. ~She's on the road, far from home, but she doesn't have to feel alone~"

"Cain." Percival called out to him.

"Hm." Cain looked back; Cain predicted what Percival was thinking. "I'm just worried about her. I'm gonna go down to the Lapis Ward. The Gym Leader there is Shelly, right? About the key— sorry! I have to hurry before she flies off somewhere else! Maybe later!"

"*Sigh*" Percival sighed as Cain started to run off.

"What's wrong? We can follow him if it's about the key." Lucille suggested.

"No… I feel that he's just going to make things worse." Percival sighed… "I know what Heather's going through… Something bad will happen if Cain continues… We should try to stop him."

"Okay…" Lucille agreed with Percival. Though she was curious as to what Percival meant, she didn't press the matter.

**Time: 18:30**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

Percival and Lucille chased after Cain. Who was chasing after Heather, back to Lapis Ward and into Shelly's Gym? Percival hoped that he'd be able to stop Cain before he met with heather, but that was clearly not happening.

"Why do you keep following me?! I want to be left alone!" Heather screamed at Cain.

"Hey, hey, I just don't think it's good for you to be alone right now." Cain said hands, up trying to calm the situation.

"I, um, I kind of agree with him." Shelly muttered out. "I mean. I'm really worri—"

"Hey, don't take his side!" Heather then turn her anger on to shelly, who then felt guilty for lashing out at her.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Shelly started to shy away.

"You've been through a lot. You're hurt and—" Cain tried to speak, but was promptly interrupted by Percival.

"ENOUGH!" Percival's voice shook everyone, and quickly quieted the room. "*Sigh*, Not that I like raising my voice, it just seems that I have too. First, Cain, I see you have the best intentions, but you clearly don't understand how to handle this."

"Percy, I do understand. I've been there too. but—" Cain was interrupted by Heather next.

"But nothing! You don't know me!" Heather yelled, looking at both Percival and Cain.

"You'd be correct in saying that." Percival nodded along. "Neither of us know how you lived, but just from battling Corey. I feel like, we've had similar Fathers."

"…" Heather continued to glare at Percival, as if thinking you wouldn't understand how I feel.

"but because I don't know you, I could only speculate in how you feel." Percival said to heather in a calm voice. "Right, now… you probably feel angry and scared at everyone, you feel like you can't trust anyone and you feel like they don't understand what you're going through. am I wrong?"

"…" heather continued to glare. "Shut up! Look, he said I needed a friend, right? Well here she is! You're my friend, right, Shelly?"

"Y-yeah, of course…" Shelly stuttered out. "You're my only friend, after all…"

"See?" Heather said, noticing that she was hurting Shelly, but feeling distrust from Cain and Percival she didn't know how to fix it, but try and do that she wanted Cain, and Percival to leave. "Is that good enough for you? Then go away! Shelly, tell them to go away."

"um… Ah, umm… I'm sorry, Percival," Shelly didn't know Cain so she asked Percival. "b-but… um, heather says that um, you guys should… She says, you should um, leave…"

"*Sigh*" Percival sighed, and nodded. Knowing that this was just going poorly.

Before Percival could try to move Cain, or convince him to move. Cain said something. "You know Heather, most friends don't boss each other around like that."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Heather yelled. "I've had enough of that!"

"I'm not, haha." Cain tried to laugh his way out. "I'm just saying, shelly seems a little scared when you yell at her. Shelly, would you like her to be nicer to you?"

Shelly unsure what to say, agreed. "Um… Y-yeah, I guess? Sorry…"

Though that, sent all of the stress Heather was under over the edge. To right now, Heather had just lost the only person that she could trust. "I wasn't DOING anything! Ugh, whatever! You're all just ganging up on me! I'm leaving! Don't try to stop me!"

Cain did however stand in front of her, though to his mistake… Heather was a good kicker, aiming straight for the vitals between his legs. Seeing Cain fall to the floor, screaming gibberish, Percival let the girl through.

Percival then proceeded to face palm saying. "That could've gone better."

"S-shelly, Percy, Quickly!" Cain quickly picking himself off the floor. Chasing after Heather. "She's only going to keep hurting herself like this!"

"Ah, um… but… um, wait for me!" Shelly yells following after Cain.

"Hopefully, it'll go better this time." Lucille smiled next to Percival.

"I seriously doubt it." Percival sighed, being a little pessimistic. "Come on, we need to get going."

They chased after Heather; a pit of worry started to form for Percival as he noticed the direction they were headed. The Lapis Ward Orphanage. When Cain, Lucille, Percival, and Shelly finally caught up to Heather, they noticed she ran into someone.

"Um… Th-that's…" Shelly slightly panic as she saw the guy.

"Who's this guy?" Cain asked in curiosity.

"No one good." Percival said, recognizing the man as Doctor Sigmund Connal, 'caretaker' of the Lapis Ward. Percival started walking closer hoping to get between Heather and the Doctor.

"Would you just get out of my way?!" Heather shouted at the man.

"That is absolutely no way to speak to your elders." Sigmund said at Heather, bothered by her disrespectful behavior.

"I don't care, just shut up and move! Ugh!" heather shouted trying to pusher her way past.

"You seem usually animus, child." Sigmund responded still upset with her Behavior. "Haven't you parents taught you any manners?"

Before Heather could lash out against the doctor, Percival walked between them. "Sorry to bother you, she just isn't in a good mood right now. We'll be going shortly."

"hey!" Heather then turned to Percival, Percival giving her a worried look.

"Ah… Percival. I was hoping to see you, again." Though it was a perfectly nice smile, the smile on the doctor's face sent shivers down Percival's spine.

"Hey, woah there, geezer, lay off will ya." Cain noticing this comes up to try and help defend them.

"Excuse me." Sigmund says insulted. "I am not a "Geezer". I am a doctor. I've worked many hours for that title; in turn, I expect to be addressed appropriately."

"Fine then." Cain gives him more sass. "Back off, Dr. Geezer."

"Pfft." Heather struggled to not laugh at that.

"What," Cain smiled. "Did I actually get her to laugh? Success!"

"I wasn't laughing!" Heather yelled back angry that she was heard. "I just had something in my throat!"

Cain joked and said. "You had a giggle stuck in your throat?"

"While I do HATE to break up your giddy humor, I'm afraid I must." Sigmund said, looking directly at Heather. "Little girl, where are your parents?"

"Would you shut up about that?!" Heather yelled at the Doctor.

"Um…" Shelly then interjected stuttering. "D-doctor, um her parents are, um… they're not… here anymore."

"Is that so?" Sigmund scratched his chin; Percival swore he saw an evil glint in the doctor's eyes "I see. So, who is now your primary caregiver?"

"No one!" heather shouted. "I don't NEED anyone! I'm fine all by myself! That means you too, freaky boy!"

"Hey, hey…" Cain said trying to calm Heather down.

"No Guardian?" Sigmund said in keen interest. "How unfortunate. In that case, I may have a solution. You see, I myself run a service for the children of Reborn. I give home to those who have none. Food, shelter and even many friends, just like yourself. Does that sound nice to you, Heather, Percival?"

"I don't want anything from you!" Heather shouted.

"you just included me." Percival said, worry clear in his voice.

"No need to be rude. I'm offering you a home." Sigmund said. "I'm offering you everything you need to get your life back on track. Why do you both resist?"

"Because I'm on the track to be on." Percival declared warily of the Doctor.

"Because you're a creep! No girl would ever want to be around you!" Heather yelled spitting insults

"…I see. Well I would say that you leave me little option; however, it is you who does not have a choice." The doctor says taking some sort of radio, clicking a button. "Under Article 4, Section 9, Clause 3 we are legally responsible for the actions of all orphaned children in the city of Reborn, wherein the status of an orphan as defined as one who has no known living parents nor legal guardians willing and capable of providing care for the subject. Under Article 7, Section 2, Clause 2 we are granted the authority to adopt into custody any discovered orphan within the city limits. Provided he or she cannot produce legal documentation of guardianship in or outside of the municipal district. Orderlies, seize them."

"Heyy, no, not cool. Back off, Dr. Old guy." Cain yells as orderlies come out grabbing on to both Percival and Heather.

"Get off me! Let me go right now!" Heather shouted

"What the bloody hell, my parents are still alive!" Percival shouted.

"Yes," Sigmund answered. "But between the last time we met, I've contacted both yours and Lucille's parents."

"…" Percival goes silent, in surprise at this.

"While, Lucille had the permission." Sigmund said. "You ran away from home. Where I've also learned you've been disowned by your parents as well."

"What?!" Cain, Lucille, Shelly, and even Heather all shout in surprise.

"…" Percival however just sighed. "Figures the bastards would do that."

"Take them." Sigmund then tells the Orderlies, who start to pull both Percival and Heather away. Noticing that Cain and Lucille were reaching for their pokeballs. "I suggest you not interfere. Physical interruption to this procedure qualifies as personal assault and severe delinquency detrimental to standard city functions, and can and will result in a criminal record and lawsuit against your name. Do have a good day."

"What the fricking hell!" Lucille shouts in complete confusion.

"What's he got up his butt?" Cain cursed as Percival and Heather were forced away.

"Oh my god… I j-just…" Shelly starts to hyperventilate, then starts to run back to her gym.

"Shelly!" Cain and Lucille both shouts, chasing after her.


	20. Chapter 20- Break Out Session

**Chapter 20 – Break Out Session**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 19:15**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

Just a minutes ago, both Heather and Percival were taking in by the Lapis Ward Orphanage. Shelly panicked and ran back to her gym. Where now Cain and Lucille were trying to console her. Though Shelly was still blaming herself.

"If I hadn't said anything, he wouldn't have known that she was…" Shelly was still hyperventilating. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Lucille tried to calm her

"Heyy, Shelly, don't blame yourself for what that creep does. He's his own demon." Cain helped consoling Shelly, slightly blaming myself. "It's kinda my fault too, I was the one who chased her out of here… If I didn't do that… then neither…"

"Heather's g-going to be so mad… Oh my god… I'm sorry…" Shelly was practically crouching into a ball out of worry. "I'm such a bad friend…"

"Nonono. You were there for her. That's what's important." Cain said trying to get Shelly out of the ball. "~Till the end I'll be with you, we'll go where our dreams come true~ ~All the times that we've been through, you'll always be my best friend~"

"Wh-wha?" Shelly slightly smiled but was confused by Cain. "But we just met a little bit ago…"

"Cain… finds friends in everyone." Lucille said with a slight smile.

"Details~" Cain sang. "Point's the same. ~ Here we are on a new adventure~ ~Danger lurks somewhere in the Darkness~ ~We are set for surprises—even battle! We're a team, no one better mess with us! ~"

"Team?" Shelly asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just leave Percy and Heather with Dr. Butt now, can we?" Cain asked, both Lucille and Shelly.

"we can't leave them" Lucille said.

"But if we do anything," Shelly had a concerned look. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Yeah, you're right. We could maybe arrest, put in jail… Big trouble." Cain sighed out. "But Heather and Percy are already in trouble. So, I'm gonna take that chance."

"Y-yeah…" Shelly nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Lucy?" Cain cocked his head to her, realizing most of the words she said before were emotionless.

"It… nothing…" Lucy sighed out.

"Yes, it is. This isn't like you." Cain says, with a little bit of sternness.

"H-he's right." Shelly added stuttering out. Worried for Lucille.

"It… I know… it's stupid. But I'm mad at Percival." Lucille declared. "I know neither of us had ever talked about each other's past… but… I don't know why. I just feel mad at him."

"…" Cain sighed, giving her a look of understanding. "I can understand that… but if he wants to say, then he will… he sure as hell can throw up one hell of a façade."

"To be honest… when I fought with him… um…" Shelly started to meekly speak. "I felt… like… He was like me…"

"…" Lucille looked down unsure if she should be mad at Percival or herself.

"*Aiiiiiiiieee!*" A faint cry was then echoed into the gym where Lucille, Cain, and Shelly were.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Cain asked slightly worried.

"Um… W-was that… Heather?" Shelly asked starting to panic.

"I think we should hurry." Lucille said. and with that the trio started to run out of Shelly's gym, back towards the Orphanage.

Once they got there, Shelly attempted to open the door. "It's locked… What are we supposed to do now?"

Cain just to be sure grabbed the handle and tried it. But seeing as he couldn't, Cain started reaching for a Pokeball. "Well… it might be less stealthy. Sooo~"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucille looked into a window near the door. In that window, she saw a familiar girl with black hair smiling at her. Then she disappeared, and a click was that barely audible came from the door. Lucille stopped Cain from sending out his Nidoking to break down the door. "Wait let me try."  
"Is three people just seeing if the door is locked really going to work?" Cain asked in obvious confusion.

"Do you trust me or not?" Lucille asked back to him, with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

"I trust you." Cain agreed, slightly more afraid of Lucille.

Smiling Lucille then tried the handle of the door to the orphanage, it then opened, to both Shelly's and Cain's surprise. Lucille continued to enter the building, fining the small girl, Anna, smiling at Lucille. "Hello~"

"Hi Again!" Anna cheered back at Lucille.

"Whaaat." Cain said quietly in surprise as he entered. "The door was JUST locked. Shelly and I both tried it!"

"Yepyep!" Anna smiled, "I saw Lucille's glowiness through the wall, so I unlocked the door~"

""Glowiness"?" Cain questioned the sanity of the girl Infront of him.

"Lucille glows!" Anna said in amazement. "It's amazing! Hi, I'm Anna! Nice to meet you!"

"Ha-ha," Cain laughed with slight worry. "Heyyy, I'm Cain. You're pretty peppy."

"She always is." A boy with black hair same age as Anna, came up sighing. "And always when it's least appropriate."

Anna looked at the boy, Noel, with disagreement. "But being Cheerful when its least appropriate is when it's most necessary!"

"*sigh*," A third person, Charlotte came over to the group. "Ignoring the twins for a second. So, like, why are you here? Is because of how Percy, and that girl that was just brought in? Both of them were kicking and screaming. Not that that's unusual."

Shelly then spoke up with her meek voice. "We're… um, we're going to save them!"

"Prison break." Lucille tried to put it in a more cheerful tone

"Yeah, it's a prison break~" Cain cheered. "You guys wanna come?"

"Is that even a question?" Charlotte smiled at hearing a chance to leave. "If I have a chance to get out of here, I'm gone.

"W-well… um, we're not leaving without Heather!" Shelly said

"Or Percival." Lucille added

"Course you aren't." Charlotte nodded in understanding. "'Sides, it's only a matter of seconds until the orderlies notice you guys and toss you out."

"Well, guess it's time." Cain said starting to ready for a fight.

"Our Pokémon were confiscated," Noel added. "so, you'll be outnumbered."

"No kidding." Charlotte said thinking back to how many orderlies there were. Then she thought of an idea. "All right, I can take care of a few of them for you. But if you don't come back for me, heads are gonna roll."

Noticing Charlotte starting to leave the area, Anna asked for what she was doing. "Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"Creating a diversion." Charlotte said with a mischievous smile, then walking over to where a group of orderlies were. "Hey. Hey, assholes. Give me my cigarettes."

"You know we can't do that, Charlotte." One of the orderlies said.

"So?" Charlotte asked with an uncaring tone. "Give 'em to me. I want my fucking squares."

"Charlotte," The Orderly tried to deal with this calmly. "We're going to have to ask you to calm down."

"I'll calm down when I get my smokes." Charlotte glared, looking to the other Orderlies. "What else are you gonna do, throw me in the Circuit? Oooh, I'm so scared."

"we could do that." The Orderly threatened. "You're asking for it."

"Try me." Charlotte smiled, as if they wouldn't.

"Fine." The Orderly called her bluff. Grabbing her by the arm. "Let's go, Charlotte."

"No! Give me—" Charlotte fought, but as they grabbed onto her she struggled against it. "Let go of me!"

The orderly didn't care, until Charlotte bared her teeth on to him. "Ow—she bit me! Hey, help me out here! Get her into the Circuit!"

As Charlotte got dragged off towards the Circuit. Cain looked to Anna and Noel with worry. "Hey, what's the Circuit?"

"It's where they put the really bad kids to be alone." Anna explains. "it was practically one kid's room… he was the opposite to Lucille."

"What?" Cain and Lucille asked as what anna said, made no sense.

"Who's that in the doorway?" Some other Orderlies came in to response to Charlotte's commotion and noticed Lucille, Cain and Shelly.

"Uh oh, they saw you guys." Noel said as the Orderlies came closer

"It's currently outside of visiting hours." The orderlies said in a harsh tone. "We're going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well, we're going to have to decline." Cain said ready to fight. "Lucy, Shelly, Let's go!"

"R-right!" Shelly fumbled a bit readying to fight as well.

"I won't lose here!" Lucille shouted, as they fought. Comparing these guys to the battles she's faced with team Meteor, and training with shelly. The Orderlies were basically fighting an impossible battle. As quick as they sent out their Pokémon, was just as quick as Shelly, Lucille and Cain Defeated them.

Shelly was the most surprised by their quick victory. "We… we beat them?"

The orderlies who were surprised by their defeat, panic slightly and started to run away. "Quickly, warn the Doctor! Lock down the quarters!"

"Tell the Doctor we want Heather and Percy back!" Lucille shouted at them as they ran.

Anna however ran straight up to Shelly. "You're really strong! I'm Anna. Your name is Shelly, right? Wanna be friends?"

"F-friends?" Shelly was surprised by Anna's forwardness. "But I…"

"I know," Anna said with a smile. "You already have so many friends! But there's room for one more, right~?"

Shelly was continually surprised by Anna, and responded with a said voice. "I don't have many friends…"

"Of course, you do!" Anna said in response. "Can't you see all the strings?"

"S-strings?" Shelly asked in confusion.

"Every time a friendship is formed, an invisible thread is tied between two people. Only I can see them!" Anna's power was quite convenient. "And you have so many around you! I've never seen so many! There must be a lot of people who really care about you."

"Really…?" Shelly asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! And it's one more, since we're friends now!" Anna said pointing at the air between her and Shelly. "Oh, yeah! Coincidentally Percy and Lucy have a red string between them!"

"*Choke* W-wait what!?" Lucille shouted as she heard that.

"Hate to break up my sister's nonsense. But the other orderlies are probably going to come back from locking Charlotte up soon."

"Well, that won't do." Cain said, "I'll hold them off as best I can. Lucy, Shelly, you guys go find Heather and Percy!"

Noel led Cain to the door the orderlies from earlier took Charlotte. "Take a defensive position right in the doorway. That way no matter how many of them there are, they can't gang up on you."

"Great Idea~ You're pretty smart, kid." Cain smiled, at Noel. Before tossing his Pokémon back out. "Nidoking, baby, you're up!"

"Ah!" some of the orderlies shouted as they couldn't get through, but some that were in another section ran out grabbing on to Noel. They also attempted Anna, but were stopped by Lucille.

"Noel!" Anna cried out as her brother was captured

"Help!" Noel shouted as he was force away.

"Damn, Cain watch over Anna!" Lucille shouted, chasing after Noel.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Shelly shouted following her upstairs. Though as soon as they got to the top, Shelly a Lucille were faced with more Orderlies. Though, Shelly and Lucille had no problems fighting them, it was enough of a delay where a metal door blocked their only way forward.

Though one of the Orderlies was also sealed on the side that Shelly and Lucille were on. Laughed at their inability to continue. "There. Good luck getting past that!"

"Are you really in the position to laugh at us?" Lucille asked. "I mean we just beat all of your Pokémon."

"Noel!" Shelly cried. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I think were better off going back to ask Anna" Lucille said be grudgingly. In theory she could try to use her Growlithe, Blaze, to melt the door. But, the orderlies on the other side probably had a water or ice type to prevent that. So, with this small defeat in hand they returned down stairs, to see Cain still fighting against the orderlies of the Circuit.

Shelly went over to Anna, ashamed. "Um… we couldn't—they locked the door."

"That's no good." Anna said upset. "How do they expect us to rescue anyone if they go and do a thing like that?"

"I think it's because they don't want us to save anyone." Lucille answered.

"Just as well~" Anna responded uncaring for what the orderlies thought. "I think there's a door-openy thingy in the lab! It's down that hall and to the left. We're not allowed to go in there. That's why I know all about it!"

"…" Lucille didn't know whether to be impressed or concerned, for the trouble Anna must get herself into. She ended up sighing and headed to the Lab, with shelly, to go disengage the door. The two of them fought through more and more Orderlies to make it. Both to the computer to disengage the door, then continuing back up the floors in pursuit of Noel. On the fourth floor of the building they found Noel inside of some sort of cell.

"Ah. Lucille, Shelly. Hello." Noel greeted them. "It's a little inconvenient being held here, but Heather is upstairs."

"How do you—" shelly was about to asked in confusion. But Noel continued.

"The Doctor does his treatments on the top floor." Noel said. "I'm fine. I'm used to being locked in here."

"Okay…" Lucille said, feeling bad for the suffering that the kids must have gone through. "We'll be back soon."

So, Shelly and Lucille continued to the fifth floor. Where they met the Orderly Percival first faced off against. "So, it's you doing this, Lucille. When you were here before, you were just staking out the place?"

"I was here for a different reason, for before." Lucille responded. "I'm here this time to save the friend you kidnaped."

"Our responsibility to the children of Reborn will not be shaken." The orderly responded forcing himself to believe he didn't do anything wrong. "We will do as we must to protect them."

"is torturing them protection?" Shelly spoke, worrying for Heather's safety.

"I think this if the person is unwilling, it classifies as a kidnapping. And Electro-shock Therapy. Legally, that can only be given with consent from the patient." A familiar voice came from a cell that the orderlies in front of. Lucille and Shelly looked in surprise to see…

"Percy!" Shelly and Lucille called out in surprise.

"I think you need to ask yourself weather this is good or not." Percival slightly ignored Lucille and Shelly and continued to lecture the orderlies.

"That's not a question I'm allowed—" The orderly tried to brush it off, but Percival continued.

"Oh really? Is that what you want to do, or is it an order from that practical dictator." Percival yelled at the orderly from the cell. Seeing this side of Percival shocked both Lucille and Shelly. "How many times have you deluded your selves into believe what that 'doctor' said? How many times has an innocent child been shocked into submission? How many actually still had a guardian?"

The orderly was left shaken. The orderly then sighed, and walked to a nearby computer. Typing something into the console. "This is a building full of regrets."

After punching the code, all of the cells opened. Percival walked out. Lucille smiled at the orderly. "You can still right what you've done wrong."

"Um… Wait, that door…" Shelly meekly started to speak.

"I have no codes to open that door." The orderly simply stated.

"Well… that's annoying." Shelly sighed. Then turning to Lucille and Percival. "Come on we got check on Noel!"

"Wait what?!" Percival said surprised. "You have the other children here helping?"

"Yeah!" Lucille said, pulling Percival along with them.

Once they went back down a floor to Noel. Noel noticed that Percival was added into the mix. "Oh, you found Percival… not Heather?"

"The door upstairs was locked." Shelly answered in shame

"Oh. Right." Noel said remembering something. "I think there's a spare key for that in the doctor's private library, but that's also… locked. Maybe Anna will have an idea."

"Better than nothing." Lucille shrugged, "You guys know this place better than us."

The group soon went back down the stairs, where they found Anna in the common area… but Cain had disappeared. Upon Anna noticing everyone retiring she grabbed on to Noel, then said. "Cain is so cool! He managed to push back the Orderlies in the Circuit!"

"he did?" everyone asked in surprise.

"To be battling for that long… He must be exhausted!" Lucille exclaimed, starting to rush to the circuit. Percival and Shelly followed after her. Once Percival saw that Charlotte was locked in some sort of Isolation cell, went to the terminal looking for some way to open. He quickly found it.

"You guys actually pulled through." Charlotte smiled walking out of the Cell

"Of course, we did~" Cain smiled, not even fazed by the fact it was just his Nidoking facing off against two orderlies Pokémon. "You really doubted us?"

"…You don't want me to answer that." Charlotte answer nonchalantly.

"…" Everyone else fell silent.

"Hey, We're good!" Cain then broke into song. "~ Me and my friends are gonna do it right, you'll never see us run away from a fight~

"You're singing at a time like this?!" Not just Charlotte, but also Lucille asked in frustration.

"Yep!" Cain cheered with a smile.

"You're a regular magical princess, aren't you?" Charlotte found it hard not to smile in the situation.

"Someday my prince will come and sweep me away! Charlotte, dear, be my prince?" Cain asked slyly.

"That's… As if." Charlotte said. then glancing into her isolation Cell. "Still not over the last guy."

Both Percival and Lucille who were curious to hear, looked into the cell to find something written on it. It read. "Welcome to Hell!"

"Charming…" Percival sighed wondering what the hell Charlotte was thinking.

"…" Lucille grimaced slightly…

"This guy is good…" Were the words of the w=orderlies that Cain single handedly defeated.

"You don't know the half of it, but even I have standards. Get out of here!" Cain shouted at the Orderlies, who then ran off frightened by the kid. Cain then fell back on to the floor. "Whew. Good job, Nidoking. Return~"

"Nice going Cain." Percival said giving him his hand.

"Oh, my sweet prince Percy~" Cain ecstatically took it. Before wobbling a bit. "I think I'm just gonna take a little break now."

"Well, that's all good and well, but I still need my cigarettes." Charlotte then started to walk down the hallway. "Their storage room is down that way. We're gonna need to break in."

"What?! No one said anything about drugs!?" Lucille exclaimed in worry for Charlotte.

"Real good influence you are on the kids here." Cain added.

"Don't sass me, princess." Charlotte sassed back. "I was kidding about those. Our Pokémon are being kept in there."

"I figured." Percival said, in his capture his Pokémon were also taken from him. "you guys ready?"

"Always." Lucille smiled, readying to fight some more Orderlies. So, through this next battle, Shelly and Lucille easily won against their opponents. Making it so that Anna, Charlotte, Heather, Noel, and Percival all got their Pokémon back. Then Percival, Lucille, and Shelly went to deactivate the door blocking the from Heather. Then raced back up to help everyone against the doctor.

Upon entering the top floor, Percival, Lucille, and Shelly saw that heather was being held down by an Electivire, with its tail placed onto two sides of her head. Surprised Shelly was the first to yell out. "Heather!"

"And the last few guests arrive." Charlotte smiled their appearance. "Well, it's a party now, doctor. What do you think? Have you got a diagnosis for your situation? I think I do: Royally fucked."

"Cute." Dr. Sigmund said without a smile. "Have you had your fun, Charlotte? We can deal with your incessant habit of acting out for attention in your own session. This is heather's Session presently, and you're interrupting it."

"Sorry, Doc." Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid you've missed the mark. I'm not the ringleader of this circus. They're here for the girl."

"L-let her go right now!" Shelly shouted at both Sigmund and the Electivire.

"You're just a liiiiiiittle bit outnumbered, Dr. Geezer." Cain smiled. "I think you should probably just fold~"

"There's little point in denying that. But I would ask you to question if your impulses and wild charades are truly the best thing for this girl." Then glancing to Percival. "You, Percival."

"They're better off then being lit up like a Christmas tree!" Anna shouted. "Now let her go, okay?"

"Please let her go?" Shelly was getting to the point of begging for Heather's release.

Seeing as the Doctor Wasn't listening Charlotte moved closer, lighting a cigarette with her Ninetails. "Let the girl go, Doctor. Or I'll…"

Seeing as the doctor wasn't listening Charlotte jammed the burning cigarette into the Doctors arm. In response he screamed out in Pain. "AGH!"

"Woah!" Cain Shouted. "You don't have to burn the guy."

"That's the real reason I wanted my Cigarettes. I've had an urge to leave a scar like that for SO long." Charlotte explained. "Don't you dare feel sorry for him, either. He's left far worse scars on both me and my sisters."

"Enough. I care little for this power struggle; have it your way." The doctor even though his arm was badly burned, called off his Electivire. "Take the girl."

"Heather!" Shelly yelled running over to her friend. "Are—are you okay?"

"…" Heather was rigidly silent."

"By the by, I have already taken the liberty of contacting the authorities about this incident. You will all shortly be apprehended." The doctor smiled.

"Welp, we got what we came for, in that case we get out of here pronto." Cain said leading everyone down the stairs. And out into the city.


	21. Chapter 21- Percival's Reason

**Chapter 21 – Percival's Reason**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 21:25**

**Location: Opal Ward**

It has been a long day, Percival and Lucille who were on the original quest of finding the key to Byxbysion Wasteland. Had turned to a whole new adventure, first as they met with the person who had the key, Cain. He was reluctant in wanting to give them the key, requested that it would be won if Percival could beat him. Though right after Percival's victory, Cain became distracted in finding a girl named Heather.

Heather a girl who had just recently ran away from home, and lost her father. Cain who had gone through similar things, wanted to try to help her. Though Heather didn't want help, which caused her running into the worst person she could have met. A possibly mad Doctor, known as Sigmund Connell. Through, the power of being the Cities only keeper of the Orphanage took her in by force, and it was not only her. But Percival as well.

Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III, the second son of the Whitehall family. A family of powerful and skilled trainers. Though in the family Percival was ridiculed for being the weakest one. Often being forced to go through tougher training then his siblings. And also, being ridiculed and tormented by his siblings as well. As this angered Percival, so he attempted to show everyone that he was stronger than everyone else. Knowing that his father never was able to beat the Reborn League, Percival saw this as his target. Though, he would never been able to leave without their permission. So, he ran away without telling them, though because of his actions, his family used it as a way to disown him. From that, the doctor as with Heather was able to capture him.

Though Heather's and Percival's capture was soon remedied by Cain, Lucille, and the Lapis Ward Gym Leader Shelly. Who once they started their plan to break out Percival and Heather, quickly finding themselves striking a deal with other Orphanage kids? The deal was in exchange for their help, they would take the kids too. The kids who help were none other than Anna, Noel, and Charlotte.

With freeing of everyone, it was known that this was a crime. So, they soon found them on the run. While dodging officers that were out on the streets, the kids all found themselves under Opal Bridge, making their way to the Chrysolia region of Reborn. As Charlotte and Cain took the lead, followed by Anna, Noel, Heather, and Shelly. Though in rear guard were Percival and Lucille. Where the two of them found it difficult in what to say.

"So…" Percival said with a depressed tone in his voice.

"So?" Lucille responded in a calm tone. Trying not to push the matter too much.

"I feel like you want me to explain. Don't you…" Percival said worried for whatever Lucille was thinking.

Though the kind blonde girl Lucille, still didn't know what to make of what was happening with Percival. The side of him, she knew… was always a strong, and happy person. Someone that she never though would have run away from home or be disowned. "… We've barely known each other for about two… three weeks. And… I know I've never asked you about your past… kind of how you never asked mine." [A/N: I don't really think about time too much between chapters… so, it might actually be less than that]

"So… you feel that this doesn't owe an explanation?" Percival asked. He was quite surprised. "Even after what just happened? You know you've just became a criminal for my sake."

"Even if you weren't captured, I still would have done it to help heather." Lucille answered. She didn't even hesitate in saying that. "Besides, even though I haven't known you for long. I trust that you have a good reason for keeping quite."

"…" Percival looked down, wondering if his reason was good. "I—"

Lucille noticed his hesitation and stopped him. "Look. If you want to tell me, then I'll listen. But, if you don't, I'll wait."

"I… *sigh*." Percival sighed, feeling like he should say something. "I'm not going to go into full detail… Maybe another time. But I'll tell at least why I ran away."

"all right." Lucille gave Percival a gentle smile, ready to listen to his story.

"Where to start…" Percival said, wondering at which point in his life to start. "How about… *Breath*. I know, I've said that my family has a history of being great trainers, and that I'm the second oldest out of five."

"Right. You've said that on the Train" Lucille nodded along.

"Yes. But one trait is known through my family, is strength. And out of the five, I'm denoted as the weakest." Percival stated, which was a surprise to Lucille. Percival had always seemed so strong. "Which… because of that, compared to my siblings. My life, treatment, and even training has been harsh. My siblings had even mocked me for being weak."

"Percival…" Lucille reached out to comfort him.

"It… wasn't all bad." Percival said, though with the next few sentences changed with disdain. "strength may have been what is known in my family. but the meaning of strength was changed by my father. Father only saw victory as a merit in strength."

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked, ponder what that meaning once was.

"Strength as you know has many different meanings. Before my father became the head of the family. It ranged from how your skills were honed, how well you are after a defeat, even when you've fallen how you get back up." Percival smiled thinking of that, remembering a time he spent with his grandfather. "All matches were of pure fun. Meant to challenge each other to get better. Making bonds with your Pokémon, siblings, and even friends. That's how it was before. Even when my grandfather was in charge."

"sounds like a great man." Lucille said in fondness of how that was.

"He was." Percival smiled. "He taught me more, than my father ever did. Phoebe and Steel were two Pokémon that he gave me. both as eggs, that came from his Pokémon."

"that sounds familiar…" Lucille nodded in agreement.

"…" Percival stared wondering if she listened to his conversation with Victoria from before, but decided not to press. "Though… My siblings didn't like the good fortune that our Grandfather bestowed to me. The youngest, Solace, wasn't born yet so if he has any quandaries about it… I'll probably never know. Moving onto my youngest sister, Marie, she was still young, no memory of our grandfather. But the problems lied in Ari, and Kuro. The second Daughter, and the oldest son. Ari was quite jealous of my ability to get a Milotic, she tried to steal her from me. But Phoebe preferred me to her, which caused quite a bit of distain from her. Though I can easily ignore that. The problem though…"

"Your brother… Kuro?" Lucille asked.

"I've too many bad things to say… in sum he's Fern times a hundred." That was the best way Percival could describe his older brother. "though… What he did is why I swear I will surpass him."

The anger was clear in Percival's throat. Lucille was surprised to see Percival hating someone, his own brother, even. Though curious in what happened Lucille asked. "What happened?"

"Cain's noticed this before… majority of my team are Psychic types." Percival said. "What I've talked to Vee about, we agreed that she would evolve into an Espeon… though as you can see, she isn't. Kuro, with his ego and need to prove himself superior to me at every step. Forced her to evolve into a Leafeon."

"is that really bad?" Lucille asked.

"I know he did it just so that his Flareon would have an edge over me. I could care less about that." Percival said. "What makes me hate him so much… is just remembering how horrified and scared Vee was, when she evolved. After evolving she didn't eat, for two weeks. Watching that… I was so scared of losing her."

"…" Lucille couldn't believe what she heard…

"That was the last straw, though." Percival said. "I was not going to be the weak member of the family. I knew they willingly let me leave for a journey, so I ran away. I believe if I could do something that my father couldn't, then…"

"Then?" Lucille questioned.

"Well, since I'm disowned… I don't think my reasons matter anymore." Percival then smiled. "For the first time… I actually feel free."

"…" Lucille looked at the smile Percival had, though she still saw some sadness in it. She saw that his smile had a calm beauty to it, pure. "That's good then."  
"Though… I think if I can, I'll still face the gym Leaders." Percival continued. "I'm not about to give up halfway."

"And, I'll be there to support you then." Lucille smiled back.

"Ugh…" Charlotte groaned "Can you two please stop flirting."

"Oh my~ How bold Lucy." Cain gave them a sly smile.

"What?!" Lucille Blushed screaming at Cain.

"Ah… to think that I'm…" Shelly also listened in to Percival's tale. Though it also wasn't just her…

"For a bad life you still seem to glow very bright!" Anna stated, "But still not as bright at Lucy. More like a heated piece of metal."

"Thanks?" Percival wondered if that was a compliment or not.

"…" Heather was silent, ever since she was rescued, she never said a word. Though she still looked at Percival. But it was impossible to tell what she thought. Whether she pitied, or held some sort of sympathy, she did not say.

The group continued through the Underground Rail Net. Eventually they reached the farthest that they could go. As currently they were blocked by a giant metal door. Charlotte found a computer trying to fiddle around with it in an attempt to make it work. Until she started to kick it. "Oh, come on! Turn on, already! You stupid—"

"Um… I don't think that getting angry will help." Cain said in an attempt to try to calm her.

"you should be angry too!" Charlotte shouted back. "The only way through passes through this door, and the computer won't even turn on to open it."

"Um, I-I think I know…" Shelly raised her hand seeing the problem. "I think it's the basement of the old Yureyu building. I read that they used it to import resources via the rail, so they had it run right through their HQ. They used to be the economic center of Reborn, but um, then… the earthquakes happened, and they were hit so hard they had to close. They also managed the City's electricity… so that went down, too. And then the entire city shut down until Ame restored it…. Right?"

Noel nodded in affirmation to Shelly. "So, then it won't open because it's probably still hooked to the old Power Plant."

"Old Power Plant? Wait a second!" Anna said in surprise, realizing something. "That's where Mr. Shadow lives! I bet if someone went up there and asked him to turn it back on, he would!"

"Mr. Shadow?" Percival and Lucille asked in curiosity.

"W-wait, you mean Shade?" Shelly responded with her own question. "The creepy looking—um… is… is he even, um, human?"

"Who knows!" anna cheered, uncaring whether Shade was human or not. "He's really super nice, though!"

"He never speaks." Noel said, "How would you know?"

"I just do." Anna said looking back at her brother, before looking over to Percival. "Hey, he's also a Reborn Gym Leader. Percy, Percy, Percy! I know! You should go up to the old Power Plant and ask Mr. Shadow to turn it back on and then fight him!"

"Ohhh, that's the place across Beryl Bridge, right?" Cain asked in curiosity.

"Right!" Anna smiled. "I'll have Nostra tell him to unlock the door, so go quickly, okay~"

"then I'll—" Lucille offered to join.

"No, the city is looking for us, as criminals. Going in a group would be dangerous." Percival said. "Stay here and keep watch."

"B-but!" Lucille tried to persuade him to her side but was interrupted by Charlotte.

"Percy is right. Groups in the open streets are dangerous." Charlotte said, "And it's not like either of you have a Zoura or Zoroark."

"…Okay." Lucille sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to come.

"Then it's settled," Percival said, readying his team. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Well, it's not like we can move anywhere so, do it fast." Charlotte said as he left.


	22. Chapter 22- Visions of Shade

**Chapter 22 – Visions of Shade**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 23:30**

**Location: Abandoned Power Plant**

Percival had taken his trek to the Yureyu Power Plant as fast and carefully as he possibly could. His reason for going there: majorly so he could get the power in the Underground Rail net back up, minorly so he could get another Gym Badge. But he was careful about it as in recent events, Percival was technically a criminal.

The crime in question was breaking out of an orphanage in Lapis Ward. As he and a few other kids were taken in against their will. One of the children knew the only way out was through the Rail net. But it was no longer powered, and the power plant was the home of the Gym Leader Shade. A mysterious gym Leader, that no one knows if they are human or not. But either way Percival needed to meet with him to get the power back up.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Percival called out as he entered the Abandoned Power Plant. It was dark, though lights sometimes flickered. From the flickering Percival saw open panels and damaged wires, and other electrical things scattered the floor. It had an ominous feeling to it, even though no one responded to Percival, he felt as if he was being watched. "Well, this sure inviting."

Percival then walked deeper into the power plant. He stopped as he felt something behind him. "…*Movement of air*"

Percival instinctively grabbed one of his pokeballs and turned around ready to fight, but as he looked. There was nothing only darkness, cold darkness. "I-I guess I'm imagining things…"  
Percival had a nervous smile, looking into that darkness. He turns back to face the way he was going and saw a man with purple hair, standing over a blackened hole. "…"

"W-wait, didn't you?" Percival could barely get out as the man with Purple hair jumped into that hole. Disappearing into darkness. Percival was both confused and scared as the man jumped, it was same sight he saw a few days ago on Beryl Bridge. "T-the hell? T-that… N-no…"

"It wasn't real, it was a vision." As Percival was still in midst of confusion of what he saw, he heard a voice. It sounded young, younger than Anna or Noel.

"W-who are you?! Where are you?" Percival looked about searching for where the voice came from.

"Right here." The voice said, Percival jumped as he noticed it was right next to him.

"What the?" Find the voice was right next to him, barely alarmed Percival. But what he saw did. He looked at what the voice was coming from. Its form looked like a human boy, age approximately 6 or 7. But the boy was completely different than any human was. The boy's skin was black like the shadows around him, his eyes were just a few shades lighter, his hair pure white even whiter that Percival's. Percival then asked. "What the hell are you?"

"…" The boy took a moment to think, then responded. "I don't really know; I've been called a d͢͞ȩ̷̧̕͜ḿ̢͝ó̡͘͞ņ before. But I think I'm human."

"You were called what?" Percival asked as he didn't hear the distorted word.

"Never mind." The boy calmly spoke. "You're here for Shade, aren't you Percival Whitehall."

"What the? How did—" Percival was taken a back as the boy both knew his name and that Shade was hear.

"How did I know? I just do." The boy said uncaring. "If you want to see Shade, you'll have to see the other three."

"Other three?" Percival questioned, with a slight dread about it.

"The other three Visions." The boy explained. "You just saw the… or re-saw the Death of Corey."

"Why did—" Percival's question was ignored as the boy started to walk away.

"I don't know why he wants you to see them. But Shade says that you need to see them." The boy started to walk into the darkness. "Don't fall too far behind. Or else… well I don't really know what you'll see. It differs between people."

As the boy's silhouette disappeared into the darkness, Percival felt chills, and echoes of voices he wished to not hear then chased after the boy. "W-wait up!"

The boy led Percival through the dark for what felt like hours, slowly growing hotter and hotter as they progressed, then the boy stopped. "Here."

"What?" Percival also stopped looking around in the darkness, for whatever he was supposed to see. But then vision appeared, it was of a woman with pink hair, she seemed to be fairly young, mid-twenties early thirties. Though she held a cane in her hand, it almost seemed calm. Until a Garchomp appeared, and with one hit it swiped through the woman. Killing her. Percival gasped in surprise at what he saw. "What the?!"

"It's currently just a prediction." The boy stated calmly, "Though, it is a definite shame for her. She really didn't deserve this."

"…" Percival didn't know what to say, as he saw that vision. The boy then motioned to continue, Percival followed, slightly despairing what he might see next.

They continued, and though Percival swore he was inside a building he started to hear rushing water. A river that flowed into a water fall. They boy then stopped and said. "Here's the third vision."

"…" Percival gulped and looked around. This time he saw a waterfall headed into a hole like he saw with Corey earlier. But the person he saw, was someone he recognized a Gym Leader named Amaria. Percival only watched in horror as Amaria closed her eyes and fell into the hole, and saw another person with red hair chasing after trying to grab her hand but fail. Percival was aghast to see this. "why did she…? Why?"

"I don't think I mind that she goes." The boy said, "She ends up causing a lot of trouble. Though it is still sad."

"Then what the hell are you just doing here. Why don't you do something." Percival yelled at the boy.

"It's not my job too." The boy said. "my job is to show you these. Like how… never mind. We're moving on."

"No, we're not. you—" Percival tried to stop him and get some answers, but as he grabbed the boy's arm, he grabbed nothing. Percival saw that his hand passed through the boy's arm, but he grabbed nothing. His hand merely passing through the boy. "What the? What are you?"

"…" The boy was silent. Staring at Percival.

"how was that able to… Are you—" Percival went to the first thing to think of. He thought that they boy was dead.

The boy could read this off of Percival. "I'm not dead… but I'm clearly not in my body."

"What are you then?" Percival looked at the boy. Still beyond confusion at what the boy was.

"The small light, in a black whole." The boy said.

"What the hell, do you even have a name." Percival asked in a combination of anger and actual confusion to the boy.

"My name? my name…" The boy was quite surprised, as if he wasn't called by it for a while. "It is… it's N… Bianco."

"Bianco?" Percival asked knowing what the word meant.

"Yes, now were moving to the final one." Bianco said, walking into the darkness once more.

"Fine." Percival said reluctantly agreeing. Following Bianco into darkness. They walked and walked for what seemingly went for hours once more. Finally, Bianco stopped. Percival then asked. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Bianco answered, the first time since encountering Bianco, Percival heard anger in his voice. Then in a few seconds a woman appeared, she had green hair, and green eyes. Bianco only stared in rapture. "I've seen you die hundreds of time, in this vision only to wait until it occurs."

_**CRACK**_.

The image of the woman shattered as if it was a piece of glass. Bianco could only smile seeing her shatter. "I can only count the days until your death bell toles. The people you've hurt, the people you'll continue to kill... One of these days _we_ will no longer be your 'pawn'. _He _might not know but, I know what you did. And I'll never forgive you, or your H̸͢͜͞͞y̵҉d̨͟ŕ̨̨́i͢҉̶͡ég͢͡o͘͏n̶̷͟͡͏. Let death be painful, as whatever you've planned fails."

"…" Percival only looked in shock at Bianco. Knowing this, Bianco looked back at Percival.

"Shiro," Bianco smiled at Percival. "You know who I am. I'll say this, my soul is split. He will be opposing you as your enemy, he doesn't know I exist. I'm just as guilty of sin as he is. We've done… some terrible things. Though the world has done just as many to us. It's just I find our deeds more regretful then he. But…"

"But…" Percival asked wondering what Bianco.

"… I can't say now, Shade wants to fight now." Bianco said.

"…Fine." Percival glared distrustful of him, waiting for Bianco to move.

"I can't lead you there." Bianco said, "Shade said, I've done too much already in helping your way through the visions."

"Tch, Typical from you." Percival annoyed walking into the darkness.

"Wait," Bianco called out.

"…" Percival stopped. Waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Tell Lucille, I'm sorry. t̶̴̨h̴̶̴̵͠ą̵͜͝͞t̨̕͢ ̧̧̡͜͝d̸̵̢͘a̛͘y͜͞,͘͜͝ ͡͞i̡̕͞t̷̀͟ ̡͘͟s̢h͡҉o̸̕͝u̵̡͢҉l̛͠ḑ͡ ̶͠͠h͞͡a͘͞v͘͏̀͟é̕͞ ͢͜͡b҉̛͘͢é̢́é̶̵̵͝n̡͘͜͠ ̡͝m̢̢̛e̕҉" Though Percival couldn't hear the whole statement, Percival heard the sadness and regret in Bianco's voice.

"Whatever." Percival said angrily not real in understanding what Bianco meant, but Percival had to do something else. He wandered into the Darkness, he came here for shade, and he was going to do so.

The darkness was cold, long, and terrifying to Percival. He walked, seeing visions of his past. Moments as a child, the accursed battles with his father, the painful torment from Kuro and Ari, the time he thought that Vee might die… and more. He continued through the darkness. Until he found himself back in a room. It wasn't as badly destroyed as the entrance room, but still a mess. Percival looked and saw a huge monitor before him.

It was less than a second as the monitor clicked on, on it: was Percival, Lucille, and Nero. The image was still before it just turned off. With he just saw before, Percival gulped at that ominous image. "Well, if that isn't foreboding… then I don't know what is."

"…" Even though it was silent, Percival could feel it. Something was once again behind him

He turned to see another shadowy figure with red eyes. Percival remembered seeing this figure before, from back on the train before it crashed, and then in Lapis after _that_ incident. Percival watched the entity, before sighing. "*sigh* You know, you're a hard man to find."

"…" Shade was silent continuing to stare at Percival

"I would state my reason for being here. But I feel like you already know." Percival said, readying his Delphox for a battle. "Don't you?"

"…" Shade responded with a smile; the shadow moved revealing a wide grin of sharp teeth. Shade released his first Pokémon in a barely audible tone. "…Corey…"

And in a gaseous form showed up, a Gengar, its red eyes beating into Percival. Though hearing the name, it slightly through Percival for a spin, before shaking his head. "N-no, enough of your tricks! Oracle come out and use shadow ball." As Percival was getting sick of this psychological torture, he called out to his Delphox, Oracle, and commanded him to use shadow ball, the dark soundings powered it even more, knocking out the Gengar in one shot.

"…Rotom…" Shade slowly spoke sending out his next Pokémon, the electric ghost Rotom to the field.

"Oh no you don't." Percival said, done with this whole thing. "Oracle Shadow Ball, again"

The Delphox listened to Percival once again sending a ball of shadows at his opponent, again with another shot taking down the Rotom. Shade only stares un moving with his smile. "…"

"What the hell, is with you." Percival yelled at the smiling Shade. "you show Omens, yet you do nothing. You knew about the train too, didn't you?"

"…Bane…nette" Shade said another Pokémon taking form next to him.

"Answer me." Percival demanded, but as he was responded with silence. Percival gritted his teeth and commanded Oracle to attack again. "Shadow ball!"

And again, with that same move Shade's third Pokémon fell, but with it so did oracle. "Destiny… is… bonded… with… others… Dhelmise…"

"…" Percival felt stupid for not noticing it. "Vee! Aerial Ace!"

"Shadow… Claw…" Shade whispered. The Dhelmise's HP dropped to 48% from Percival's Leafeon. Meanwhile Leafeon went to 70% from the shadow.

"Vee, again." Percival commanded this time taking out the Dhelmise.

"Doublade…" Shade said as two swords came out from nowhere.

"A Doublade… Vee return Phoebe!" Percival switched his Leafeon to his Milotic. Who was immediately hit by another Shadow Claw now falling to 50%. "Gr… Water pulse!"

"Shadow… Claw…" Shade responded The Doublade fell to 50% as Phoebe fell from the shadow claw.

"Artemis you're on." Percival angry. "Shadow ball."

And with that, the Doublade fell. Shade was silent. "…"

"What the hell is with you, you have all this knowledge yet you don't do anything with it." Percival says to Shade. "What have you forsaken this city.

Shade only smiled, in response sending out a Mimikyu "…Abyss favors the forsaken…"

"Artemis!" Percival commanded as the Mimikyu used sword Dance, though with the special ability of Mimikyu no damage was dealt. "Damn it…"

"Shadow claw…" Shade commanded and with one swipe from the Mimikyu, Artemis fell.

"For… Vee, return to the field." Percival said, sensing that he might just have to win with a gamble.

"Shadow Claw…" Shade commanded again; this time Vee fell just to 8%. But she already set up a swords dance.

"Vee, Leaf blade." Percival said, and his Leafeon raced forward slashing at the Mimikyu. Taking it down.

Shade looked at his defeated Pokémon then at Percival impressed. "...Omen Badge... Yours... ...Level 45...Gift."

Shade said, giving Percival the gym badge and the TM for Shadow Claw. Percival took it, but said. "Thanks… but I was hoping to get the power turned back on."

"...Power?" Shade though curiously, before drifting to the console. "...Activate." Then the power returned to the building lights flicked on showing a hallway to the exit. But more than that an image of the Rail net turned on the screen. "...Observe."

Back in the Rail net. Cain, Lucille, Charlotte, Anna, Shelly, Heather and Noel were all standing around waiting for the power to return. Lucille was off to the side talking to Cain. "It's been a while… I hope Percy's alright…"

Cain just snickered. "Heyyy now, he's only been gone for like an hour. Besides it's Percy, he's yet to lose a battle against me."

_**Click, Clunk, Clunk, Clank.**_

"Ah! It opened!" Anna shouted as the door opened. "Percy did it!"

Just then a man, wearing black and a red eyepatch came from the door. Lucille barely recognized the man as he talked. "Oh. Greetings, all. This is even more convenient than I expected. Seize them!"

"everyone! Get away!" Lucille shouted as she remembers this man was part of Team Meteor.

But before anything else Meteor grunts came out as well capturing, Charlotte, anna, Noel, Shelly, and Heather. As they tried to capture Cain and Lucille they fled back. And when Lucille accidentally trip over a rock

"Shoot… Nidoking!" Cain said throwing out his Nidoking out. "Nidoking, use earthquake, now!"

_**Shake, Crack!**_

The ground started to shake causing a fissure to appear between Cain, Lucille and the meteor grunts. Cain quickly picked up Lucille and returning the Nidoking to his pokeball. "let's go!"

On the other side of the Fissure, the man, Sirius stood across with a grunt by his side. the grunt nervously asked. "Sir?"

"Let them go." Sirius said. "They're not part of our deal. We've got everything we need. Exactly what the doctor ordered.

Back at the Yureyu Power Plant. Percival stood stunned at what he just witnessed. He felt the Earthquake from there. "ah…"

"...So, dying souls offer the keys to your gain...Let not them suffer to the poison in vain..." Shade whispered as Percival ran to go meet with Cain and Lucille.


	23. Chapter 23- Pollution Solution

**Chapter 23- Pollution Solution**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 24:55**

**Location: Rail Net**

Percival was sprinting into under Opal Bridge and into the underground Rail Net. Percival could feel the fatigue hitting him since he ran straight here from up in Beryl Ward. Percival was extremely worried, from what he saw from the cameras at Shade's Gym. How Everyone but Cain and Lucille were captured. Percival didn't know what to do, he saw from the camera's that Cain broke that passage with Earthquake. But even still Percival ran to check on his friends and try to make a plan.

"Percival!" Percival met one person he didn't expect to see here. It was one of his Rivals, a girl with black hair and in a kimono, Victoria.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Percival questioned.

"after I felt an Earthquake nearby, I came here and ran into Lucy and Cain." Victoria explained. "They said that Shelly and a bunch of other children were kidnapped! They're being kept past there, but there's all this debris in the way. That said, a Pokémon can move it, but… You'd need the Machine for Strength, and the Badge to use it. Percy, do you remember before, I told you about Apophyll Academy? It's on the other side of Azurine Lake. Well, me sensei there, Kiki, actually has the Machine. I told Cain that and he and Lucy ran off right away. He really- hey not you too!"

Percival knew it probably wasn't the best decision. But he knew he had to help. So once Victoria said that Percival then took off running to Coral Ward. He heard Victoria angerly yell at him as he dashed away, but matters were more pressing.

Once Percival got to Coral Ward, he noticed two figures standing at a dock. One was a boy with Purple hair, wearing masquerade and with some fishnet clothes, his ever-flirtatious friend Cain. Meanwhile the other one standing next to Cain, a girl with long blonde hair covering her right eye. He saw them both with Cain's Muk reading to cross the polluted waters of Azurine Lake. Percival who was finally out of breath called out to them "Cain… Lucille… wait."

"Percy!" Lucille was surprised that he found them so fast. But she then remembered how powerless she was when everyone was taken. And looked down in shame. "…"

Cain then looked at Percival, and gave him a smile. Though it was never like Cain's usual smile, this one was filled with guilt and pain. "Heyyyy, Percy… I guess you already know what happened, right?"

Percival who was out breath could only nod in return to Cain's question.

"yeah…" Cain sighed distraught. "I destroyed the passage so that they wouldn't catch me or Lucy… Guess I wasn't thinking."

"It…" Percival was still out of breath. Meanwhile Lucille and Cain got onto the Muck

"I'm gonna get back in there and save them. Heather, and Shelly, and—all of them. So, I gotta get that Machine from Kiki. But Kiki is across Azurine Lake." Cain explained, Percival started to take out his Milotic readying to follow. "Percy you don't have surf on it, besides the acidic water will damage any boat that tries to cross it. Even Water-types can't Surf on it. Don't worry though. I'll fix this!"

"Trust us Percy!" Lucille shouted back. "I'm at fault as well! I was there and did nothing but watch as that guy took them."

Percy still trying to get the words to try and get them stop, couldn't come. And as he finally thought of what to say. Cain and Lucille were already out of voice range.

"Damnit…" Percival cursed to himself. "Maybe I should have had Victoria follow as well… She must have a way to get there…"

"Oh, hello Percy!" Percival heard someone call out to him, He looked over and froze as he saw the person. A woman with light blue hair, and blue clothing, it was the Reborn Region's Water Type Gym leader, Amaria.

"…" Percival was still stunned, since barely two hours ago, he saw a vision of her dying.

"Percival?" Amaria said to the boy who was just blankly staring at her. "Um? What are you doing here."  
Percival knew his behavior was being odd, and quickly shook himself out of it. Forcing to think what he saw was a lie, and do to that he asked for something he needed. "Um… do you know a way to get to Apophyll academy."

"Oh, right your still on your gym Challenge." Amaria took Percival's reason to be normal. "Well Normally there's a ferry from here to Apophyll Beach, but thanks to the poison in the water, the boat isn't running."

"Damn…" Percival cursed once more, thinking it will be impossible for him to get there.

"Hey, I just found something out about that. I've been working with Ame to monitor the pollution in the lake and figure out its sources. But now it seems like almost all of the pollution is coming from one place: Blacksteam Factory up in west Peridot. I was just going to go up there to see if I could put a stop to it, but do you want to maybe come with me?" Amaria asked.

"…" Percival hesitated as he was strapped for time.

"I have some friends here with flying Pokémon. I'm sure if you help me, they'll be willing to give you a ride." Amaria offered, seeing Percival hesitate.

"R-really?" Percival was surprised with how convenient of an offer he was given. "That would be great. Thank you so much!"

"If you're helping it just makes my job easier." Amaria said back to Percival.

Percival then followed Amaria to where said she was investigating. It was back all the way in Peridot Ward, but they moved fast as per Percival's request. On inspection they found that the door to the factory was locked, not letting them inside.

"Hm… For some reason, I'm reminded on how Julia blew up the door for getting in." Pericaval said.

Meanwhile Amaria was thinking of a different method. Bringing out a Lapras. "Okay, Deliverance. Use waterfall, and then Ice Beam!"

Percival was surprised at what little effort it took Amaria's Lapras to make a staircase of ice. "Water gym leader… and with skill like that. *Snickers* surely, give Ari a run for her money."

"Deliverance~ Now, return!" Amaria smiled as she brought her Lapras back into her. As she saw an impressed Percival, Amaria smirked saying. "Shall we?"

"After you milady." Percival bowed his head, and followed after Amaria up the staircase of Ice. As they got to the top, they noticed two figures staring dumbfounded. Amaria and Percival recognized the uniforms of the two figures. "Meteor… of all the people…"

"Well, I guess we shouldn't really be surprised, huh." Amaria responded to Percival

It was then the two grunts noticed Amaria and Percival. "Eh… when did they? Hold it right there!"

"Rather busy at the moment. Phoebe if you could, show your own skills with Ice beam." Percival said, managing to freeze both Meteor grunts where they stood.

"Great job, Percival." Amaria smiled in astonishment. "I can see you've trained your Milotic very well."

"It was all Phoebe; she's done her hardest to get strong for me." Percival smiled, praising his precious friend.

"Well, that's good. Now let's get going quickly before any other grunts head are way." Amaria says, but within the next few minutes after leaving the roof top. The Duo finds themselves surrounded and outnumbered by Meteor grunts. "We're pretty well out numbered already… Percival. Do you trust me?"

Percival didn't like the sound of that question, but answered any way. "You've yet given me a reason not to."

"Thank you. Then, get ready!" Amaria says to Percival, and then takes out her Lapras once more. "Deliverance! Use Ice shard right there!" As she commands her Lapras attacks forcing an opening in the grunts. Amaria then shouts. "Go, Percival, run!"

Percival followed thinking Amaria was right behind him, and was surprised as the opening quickly closed leaving Percival blocked from his ally. "Amaria!"

"Atlantica, Help me out! All right, guys. Let's do this!" Percival could only hear Amaria yell over battling multiple grunts. "Don't worry about me, Percival, I'll be fine! Just find a way to shut down the factory and save Azurine Lake!"

"Fine… Just stay safe!" Percival yelled reluctantly having to flee. As he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on so many grunts. Percival finds that some of the grunts chase after him. While giving chase Percival rounds a corner, then dives into a factories side room. After a few minutes the Grunts pass by and Percival continues his way through the Factory. Percival finds himself wandering around the factory until he finds himself in an area with several grunts. The grunts seem to be doing something and Percival's eyes land on a strange Muk, that is connected to an all too familiar PULSE device. As the said device often ends killing the Pokémon, or rending it to a form near death, never to recover. Percival curses in disgust. "Are kidding me? Those bastards…"

As Percival enters the room with anger clear. Where Percival immediately tells it is much more than just grunts here. As Percival meets two people, one was a man with a long ponytail and trench coat, someone who he only heard about from Lucille and Vitoria. And the other 'one' a body composed of three Souls, also known as ZEL. The one Lumi is the first to notice Percival. "Oh, it's you. Um, you… you probably shouldn't be here."

"I could say the same to you." Percival said readying a pokeball.

"Hm…" The man in the trench coat then looked behind him glancing at Percival. "White hair, determined blue eyes… You must be Percival."  
"…" as he heard his name said, any and all cation he had at ZEL was then shifted to the man. "Funny, never met you before."

"You and your friend Lucille, have quite the annoyance." The man said. "Though, your ability to fight near the level of Nero is surprising. Your reward for that: Come, observe."

As the man started to walk towards the Muk. Percival only stared at him in confusion. "?" Percival looked at ZEL Cautiously, but they only responded with a shrug of their shoulders. And Percival reluctantly followed.

As they got closer, Eve of ZEL spoke. "They already know about the PULSE, sir. It was they who contributed to the destruction of the PULSE- Tangrowth Project."

"I'm aware." That short statement made ZEL step back. "But, Percival, this is slightly different from the one you have seen already. Look at this Muk. The machine to which it's attacked drains it's lifeforce and suffocates its spirit. Even its body gives way as it collapses drool into a mere puddle of itself."

"…" The sight of it wanted Percival to throw up. But he clenched his forcing himself to try and not to. With that he didn't hear the man behind him sending out his own Pokémon.

"Now that you have your back turned." The man said with a smile. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush. Execute!"

Percival barely had time to look back, he instinctively brought his arms up in a futile attempt to block, but the Garchomp was stopped. "Atlantica, Quickly! Ice beam!"

Percival was surprised as he found the Garchomp to be Frozen by a Kingdra. But that's when Percival noticed something about the Garchomp. "H-have… I've seen this Garchomp before…"

The man then Scoffed at his Pokémon being frozen. "Hmph. You're lucky I could have had you out of the way once and for all."

"Not on my watch!" Amaria call as she jumped off from a railing, landing behind Percival.

"Garchomp return." The man called back his Pokémon.

"Percival, are you okay?" Amaria asked.

"Thank you, Amaria. I owe you my life." Percival responded with a smile. "That was way to close."

"Yeah…" Amaria then turned to the man. "But I don't get it. This PULSE Machine floods the lake with Poison. Why would you want to do that? You're destroying a beautiful lake and making life hard for Reborn City!"

"That's exactly why." The man simply stated, his face showed no smile, nor was a frown. "They should leave. We'll do whatever it takes to evacuate the city. If their homes are destroyed by Ragin plants, or they can't even drink water anymore… Then they'll leave. All of them will. And since Nero destroyed Grandview Station, no more will arrive. This will become a vacant, ruined city again. As it should have stayed in the first place."

Amaria and Percival could only look at the man in anger and say. "You're awful."

"Do not judge that which you do not understand." The man stated. "We have our motives. If you do not share them, you are an enemy."

"I'll never allow you to get away with it!" Amaria shouted back swinging her arm to the side.

The man saw something blue flash by, and gave a curious look. "Interesting."

Amaria was surprised by the man's blatant staring at her wrists. "Wh-what? Why did your tone change so suddenly?"  
"That Sapphire Bracelet…" The man stood with great interest at the bracelet.

"What, This?" Amaria was confused as she raised her arm, but as the man nodded. "It was a gift, from Tania. You're not taking it, if that's what you think! Anything Tania gives me is precious. I'll defend it with my life!"

"Suit yourself." The man said with indifference. "both are forfeit."

"Percival, try to deactivate the PULSE while I keep him busy!" Amaria shouted.

"On it!" Percival shouted.

"Like hell you will!" The voice of Zero yell at Percival.

"It would seem your presence here is unnecessary." Eve spoke next.

"So, get the hell out already!" Zero cursed. Sending out a Glaceon.

"Like I have to! Oracle!" Percival shouted sending out his Delphox. "Mystical Fire!"

"Ah no Glaceon!" Lumi shouted, as her Glaceon fell to 19%. "Um… Retaliate with Mirror Coat!"

"For crying…" Percival cursed as he forgot that Glaceon's received this move. "Fine, then At least you won't survive this! Phoebe Water pulse!"

"Analyzing, Zero it would be most beneficial to use your Umbreon next." Eve informed as Lumi's Glaceon fell in battle.

"alright, alright." Zero answered annoyed bringing out his Umbreon next.

"Yeah but, it won't stay in use for very long! Phoebe Freeze it with Ice beam." Percival commanded, Witch immediately hit, and froze the resulting Umbreon.

"What the!?" Zero angerly yelled!

"Wait! Zero, do not forget your own Pokémon's ability." Eve interrupted Zero before he threw a fit. But as Eve was saying Umbreon's Synchronize caused Phoebe to also be frozen.

"Tch well isn't that just great a tie." Zero complained. As both sides returned their Pokémon.

"Well it's my turn now." Eve spoke bringing out her Espeon to the field.

"Artemis why don't you show your own psychic powers." Percival responded by bringing his Gardevoir to the field.

"Espeon, Signal Beam." Eve commanded, quickly as she could. Bringing Artemis to fall to 80%.

"Well, I must say Espeon have a great attack but are pretty bad in terms in defense. Artemis Shadow Ball." Percival commanded, and the Ball of shadow had critically hurt the Espeon. Knocking it down.

"Tch, No choice then!" Zero clicked his teeth angerly. "Muk you're on!"

The Giant Purple Sludge started to move about… Groaning at Percival.

"Tch… sorry about this, But Artemis Psychic!" Percival commanded. But to his surprise the psychic hit did less damage than he thought it would, as the Muk's health deceased to only 75%. "Damn that thing is strong…"

"That ain't all!" Zero Smiled. "Muk Sludge wave!"

As the Muk summoned a slew of sludge and threw it at Artemis, Artemis then fainted from the hit. "Artemis, dang it… Well then Steel, show you poison immunities. Zen Headbutt!"

Percival was then relieved as this hit caused more damage than the last hit. Zero was angry though. "Damn it. Muk Mud Bomb!"

The hit was incredibly hard for Steel the Metang to take, but it barely survived on 1%. "Thank you, steel, end this with Another Zen Headbutt!"

It was less damage then what happened before. But it worked. But as the HP of the Muk hit 0%. The Muk them melted… like the poisonous ooze it was it melted and moved through the floor defeated. Though the was one voice that cried out. It was Lumi. "Ah-ah… I'm sorry, I was too weak… Solaris, I-I'm sorry, we couldn't…"

The man, Solaris then interjected. "Useless. Yes, you are as useless as your worthless actions."

"Is that directed at us?" Percival questioned.

"So, you stop the PULSE? Too late." Solaris said. "The lake is already too-far gone. Speaking of gone, there's no point in staying here." At Solaris' words the surrounding grunts tossed smoke bombs to aide in their escape. But Solaris stayed and sent out a Pokémon. "First, A parting gift. Tyranitar, Superpower. On the girl."

"A-ah…!" Amaria Scream getting hit by the Tyranitar.

"Amaria!" Percival yelled. And as the smoke cleared, Team Meteor escaped and Amaria was left on the floor.

"Ugh…" Amaria groan, and feigned a smile at Percival. "Good job on shutting that thing down, Percival…"

"Are you all right… What am I saying you just got hit by a Tyranitar! Of course, you're not okay"! Percival yelled exasperated.

"I'm—I'm okay…" Amaria breathed heavily, as she used a railing next to her stand up. "Just a little winded."

"I don't think you should be standing." Percival showed his concern.

"I'm good. And well, now the water won't be polluted anymore." Amaria smiled.

Percival still gave a concerned look. "But he said…"

"It's too late?" Amaria responded, disbelief of that. "It's true, a lot's been ruined, but in time. the Water Treatment Center under the city will clean it out. So, I think we did something really great today- ow! Deliverance, return! That attack might have hurt a little bit after all..."

"ugh…" Percival didn't know much in medical attention and was unsure what to do.

"But you still need a way to cross the lake, don't you?" Percival then remembered his reason for coming here. "Well, shoot. Okay... You can take my boat. It's true that the toxic water will probably destroy it if it's used, but... I get the feeling you need it now more than I'll need it later. So, here." Amaria handed Percival a key. "That key opens my dock in the Coral Ward. You know, where we first ran into each other? Help yourself to the boat."

"Thank you Amaria." Percival grateful for her help. "B-but what about you and your condition?"

"Me?" Amaria then put her hand to her head. "I think I'm just gonna go back home and rest for a while. After all, the love of my life is waiting for me. Ahaha~ I live up in the Aventurine Region, north of Reborn City, so if you're ever in the area, please drop by! And... thanks for your help! Truly."

"I'll definitely will for a gym battle." Pericaval said moved. "Really, I should be the one thanking you. Please stay safe until we meet again!"

"I'll try." Amaria smiled as Percival ran off.


	24. Chapter 24- Volcanic Fire

**Chapter 24- Volcanic Fire**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 5:00**

**Location: Apophyll Beach**

The sun started to rise as the boat reached the dock for Apophyll Academy. Percival squinted his eyes as the light absorbed the sun. "Well about time. Victoria, did say that her teacher Kiki, was it? Had strength… got to find that."

Barely seconds after getting off the boat, Percival made his way into the academy. Wandering through asking for where Kiki might be. Until he found himself in a training ground. It was a mix of stone from the nearby volcano, and the sand that was lined with the volcano's ash. Percival soon found a group of people sat kneeling toward a person in the middle. The person seemed to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Percival assumed the person must have been Kiki. Percival made his way over stopped, as he recognized this woman from Shade's Gym a vision where she was slain by a Garchomp, a Garchomp that almost killed him just a few hours ago.

Kiki noticed that Percival was just standing there. "Greetings. Are you a new student?"

"Uh…" It was enough for Percival to regain focus. "No, but—"

Percival was cut off. "Okay, but I'm in the middle of lecture. Please take a seat, and I will talk with you as soon as we are done here."

"…" Percival was strapped for time, but understood. And kneeled in the sand like the other students.

"Now, continuing on." Kiki went on to go over the idea of Perspective. How giving people, a different view on others will change ways that they feel about them. Giving examples of Pokémon Mawile, and how it has two mouths, a sweet beautiful face and a dangerous horn (Mouth). And depending on how it is it has a greater understanding. Kiki then continued on about people, and how sometimes they seem unpleasant but, just really need help.

"…" This once again brought another memory from Shade's Gym back to Percival. The boy, who called himself a light in a black whole. A side to a person that was Percival's enemy. Though what he was nothing like the man he's faced before, Percival shook his head and refused to believe that could be true. He forcibly shut out those thoughts and listened back to Kiki's lecture.

"Perhaps a city that is sick with homelessness and unemployment is just a city that is bursting with the desire to live. That will be all for today. Thank you." Kiki bowed her head, and the lecture ended. The other students started to leave, and Percival made his way towards Kiki. "Hello again. Was there something you required me for?"

"Yes." Percival nodded as he started to talk to Kiki, "I would like to get the TM for Strength. You do have it, don't you?"

"You came seeking the Machine for Strength? It is in my possession." There was a bit of upset in Kiki's voice, which Percival didn't like. "However, it is only typically awarded to graduating students of the Academy."

"What?!" That threw Percival's plan totally askew.

Kiki, looked at Percival with some regret in her words. "I'm sorry, but I must be returning now. Please come to speak to me at the academy, we will see what can be done."

"…" Percival was left speechless for a few minutes… wondering what was going to happen now. He silently prayed for that all to end well, and went after Kiki back to the academy. As he got to the academy he was met with a girl in black hair and in a kimono. One of Percival's rivals Victoria.

"Percival! I finally caught up to you!" Victoria shouted running up to Percival

"Oh… Sorry about that." Percival just realized after he met up with Amaria he abandoned Victoria without telling her a thing. "Things just happened—"

As Percival was trying to explain, a random student noticed Victoria and shouted. "Victoria, is that you?! I thought you left for training!"

Victoria then turned her head to the student. "Yes, I was going to, but many things have been happening. We have to speak to Kiki at once. Is she in her room?"

"Uh, yes! She just came back from a lecture." The student responded immediately to Victoria.

"Okay, good." Victoria nodded, and turned back to Percival. "Come on we should hurry."

"Right." Percival said immediately following after Victoria.

In through the two started walking through the Japanese style dojo. Seeing other students practicing martial arts with their Pokémon. The Academy here was quite serene, and Surreal. It was like the opposite of Reborn City with all of its broken pavements, graffiti covered walls and a few other things. Percival was quite relaxed here, thinking he could dose off while walking… though that could be because hadn't gotten any sleep last night. They eventually arrived in front of the Head Sensei's room. The two entered and explained the situation to Kiki of what was happening.

"I see. So, you need the Machine to save the kidnapped Children." Kiki said rubbing her chin. "And you're working with this young trainer."

"Yes! This is Percival, a very good friend of mine." Victoria said bowing Her head to Kiki.

"Right. Truly, I am moved by your plight." Kiki said.

Percival read the situation and sighed. "However…"

"Percy!" Victoria gave Percival a judgmental look.

"Vitoria." Kiki's voice was stern. "that however was correct. As you know well, I can only award the Machine to a graduating student of our Academy. One must attain inner strength before acquiring worldly strength. And to disregard that procedure is to disrespect every student who has followed it before."

"Ugh…" Percival groaned as he knew what was happening.

"Then, Sensei, I wish to apply for graduation." Victoria boldly stated.

"So, you will." Kiki seemed as if she already knew Victoria would make that declaration. "This may be best, given my worsening condition."

"sensei…" Victoria's eyes turned to worry as she heard that.

"Worsening condition…" Percival's ears perked, remembering his grandfather as he got sick…

"Never mind that." Kiki waved her hands in a dismissive fashion. "We mustn't let inner turmoil complicate affairs. Victoria, were you successful in your challenge of the Reborn League, as I had asked you?"

Victoria looked to the floor uncomfortably. "… I admit, Sensei, I was not. So much was going on that I had other priorities."

"I see. That is unfortunate, being that the Machine requires a certain Badge." Kiki sighed as she told Vitoria this. Kiki then turned her head to Percival. "And how about yourself, Percival?"

"Does it matter, you've practically already said that you won't let me have Strength." Percival said, annoyed. But even so, he showed the badges he had. "I just recently got the Omen Badge from Shade."

"I know what has been said, but I understand that Victoria is most likely to hand off the Machine to an outsider Regardless." Kiki explained. Victoria looking off to the side, guilty. "So, I must test you as well. Vitoria, you will stay here and test for graduation."

"Yes, Sensei." Victoria nodded.

"Percival, your challenge lies elsewhere." As Kiki said that, Percival just sighed annoyed. "As you should know, Apophyll lies in the shadow of one Pyrous Mountain—a volcanic mountain. After all, it is the ash from there that grants the beach its grey hues. A top Pyrous Mountain is one of my newest, though finest, students."

"That's—oh, goodness." Victoria was surprised to hear who Kiki was talking about.

Though she was quickly scolded by Kiki. "Have faith in your companion, Victoria. Climb the mountain. Find my student. Challenge him. If you are successful, you may have the Machine. Good luck."

**Time: 8:30**

**Location: Pyrous Mountain**

So, after hearing what Percival had to do to as a test to acquire the Machine Strength. He set off to climb the volcanic mountain, Mount Pyrous. But just before He left, Victoria gave Percival a quick, yet helpful rundown on his opponent. Cal Whitaker, Reborn's Ex-Fire type Gym Leader. Apparently, something in the past occurred that made him quit. But none the less, Percival went to face him. Though Fire type experts weren't something that Percival particularly liked. But this time Percival saw a familiar side to this expert.

At the top mountain Percival found the Ex-Gym leader on the ground meditating. The man had hair obviously dyed red, as tints of blue poked through. And wore a red uniform. "..."

"Um, hello there?" Percival called out to Cal.

It took the man a minute to respond. Before he looked over at Percival. "…Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, You teacher… Rather Sensei, Kiki, sent me here for a battle." Percival explained.

"…Oh, Kiki sent you here too, huh?" It took Cal a second to register the full reason. "To battle me… I haven't had a serious battle since I resigned as Gym Leader… And even then, I was misguided."

"Misguided?" Percival looked at him confused.

"I had let anger drive and control me." Cal responded with a sigh. "That's why I came here: To learn to let go of the rage I felt towards my brother…"  
"…" As Percival heard this, he tensed… reminded by his own hatred toward his own brother, sister, and father.

"Everything I'd ever done was just to try and prove myself better than him…" Another sentence that just hit Percival hard. Noticing a shift in how Percival was, Cal tried to change subjects. "You're challenging the Reborn League now, correct? Have you met a leader named Shelly?"

"Yes, I actually just got her badge a few days ago." Percival responded.

Cal gave Percival a half smile. "…So, you have. How is she?"

"…" This was a question Percival did not know how to question. From, what he could tell Cal and Shelly were friends… Percival was wondering how to tell Cal that Shelly got kidnapped.

But before Percival could give an answer Cal already did. Sighing an putting his hand on his face. "Timid, right? That might have been my fault…"

"Huh? What do you mean your fault?" Percival gave another curious look to Cal. But this time on guard for what he had to say.

"Well… I used to watch over her." Cal said. "She and I connected on some level. We were always scorned by our brothers, and our families. Blake... He always got the attention. He got all the praise for everything, and then anything I ever did was just a sloppy second. But Shelly understood. what she didn't understand was that my anger wasn't directed like hers, towards trying to earn his love. She said something backwards, and it set me off."

"…" Percival once again fell silent seeing a lot of himself in Cal. So, he had nothing to rebut what Cal had said.

"I regret hurting her more than anything else." Cal looked off into the distance, and with a sigh. "But because of it, I was finally able to change…"

"?" Percival then cocked his head to Cal once more, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"…Look at me, just rambling on…" Call shook his head. "Sorry. I suppose being assigned to meditate alone for days on end has that effect on people. I can see clearly now, but the source of my energy is exhausted. Formerly rage, and now, what do I have?"

"…" Percival had actually been asking himself that question the past few day… as he was no longer of the Whitehall Family. Why was he still on this Gym Challenge? Other than to save Shelly, Charlotte, Noel and Heather. Percival didn't have much of a reason to fight, he had nothing to prove from this, nothing to gain… but everything to lose.

"Perhaps I'll find what I have in our battle." Cal Said to Percival.

"Oh… Right." Percival nodded, bringing himself back to the task he had to do.

"So, let's start this battle off strong. Barbaracle." Cal said tossing out his first Pokémon the Rock Water Barnacle Pokémon.

"Huh?" Percival looked at the Pokémon questioningly. "Weren't you a Fire type expert?"

"I did say I wanted to change myself. So, I have some different Pokémon. But still my team is majorly Fire types." Cal said to Percival.

"Well look at this, and here Vee thought she wouldn't be of help." Percival smiled and brought his Leafeon to the field. "Vee Razorleaf!"

Vee the Leafeon did just that and with its power, had shot a blast of leaves at the Barbaracle knocking it out instantly. Cal was there in surprise with how powerful. "Here I thought you'd get at least one hit in. Well, let's continue Turtonator."

"Oh no you don't Vee return, Phoebe you're on!" Percival said switching his Pokémon from the field. For one the giant sea serpent hit the field it was hit with a Dragon Pulse. Bringing Phoebe to 77%.

"Oh, though you might try a Dragon type there." Cal said scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, but that's one type I don't have." Percival said to Cal. "Phoebe if you will give the Turtonator a good scalding for that hit."

Phoebe the Milotic listened and used Scald on the Turtonator, but due to the added heat from the volcano the Scald was super-heated and managed to bring the Turtonator to 35% health.

"I'd rather not deal with the recoil against that Milotic, so Turtonator why not get some Revenge for yourself." And with the boosted damage since Phoebe had already damaged the Turtonator, The Turtonator brought Phoebe down 60%. "Hm… thought it might do more."

"Well, there goes your Turtonator chances. Phoebe scald again!" Percival commanded, Phoebe followed suit and gave off another wave of super-heated water. Knocking down the Turtonator.

"…" Cal seemed oddly calm as two of his Pokémon have been knock out while none of Percival's has. "Okay, go Hakamo-o."

"Well, Phoebe could take it… But this heat wouldn't go well with an Ice attack. Phoebe return! Go Artemis." Percival again switched out his Milotic for his Gardevoir. Who had been immediately been connected or rather disconnect from a dual chop.

"Ah… Guess that was to be expected…" Cal sighed as his attack had no effect to the Fairy Pokémon.

"Artemis, Draining Kiss!" Percival said to his Gardevoir. And again, with one attack it had defeated the Hakamo-o.

"…*sigh*… Alright then, Let's go Charizard." Cal said sending out his fourth Pokémon, The fiery Dragon (Fire-flying) Charizard to the field. "Charizard Fire Punch."

With the extra heat from the volcano it had the fires increase in power, and caused Artemis to fall to 59%. Though, Percival looked at the Charizard upset. "Tch. Does every damn Fire trainer have that dumb dragon? Artemis Psychic." Reading Percival angry Emotions towards the Charizard, Artemis managed to get a Psychic boost with a critical and taking down the Charizard in one hit.

"Hm…" Cal looked at his defeated Pokémon returned it to its pokeball, and as he reached for his fifth Pokémon he stopped. "This feels empty… I really seem to have lost my fire after all."

"…" Percival was taken aback at this sudden stop. Shaking his head, clearing it of his anger. "wait… Are you surrendering?"

"Yeah, I think it's for the best…" Cal sighed. "Rather not see anyone getting more hurt because of my own weakness. Pft… I wouldn't be surprised if some of my teammates don't like me… I mean I only ever started training Fire Types to beat my brother's Ice… It was just stupid of me."

"…" By how Cal acted Percival was once silenced… reminded how similar he was to Cal.

"In any case, you can go tell Kiki that you defeated me. I'll be staying up here." Cal said. "I've got things to finish… Err, meditation, that is…"

"Oh, alright." Percival said. "By the way, come down the mountain more often. Victoria said, she'd like to see you more often."

Percival started his trek back down the mountain. And although he won the battle against Cal, and by all reason should have passed Kiki's test. Percival asked himself. "Why's does it feel like I failed it?"

But still at the top of the mountain, Cal just sighed. And a boy with black hair and jacket appeared out of nowhere. "hm… Seems like Shiro slowly getting stronger."

"…Nero," Cal recognized the boy, Nero Umbrasyl the Black Demon. "How long have you been there."

"Enough to know you lied to the kid." Nero said, but he was the same age as Percival.

"…" Cal looked off to the side. before finally asking. "I'm almost done setting up the device, why are you here?"

"I'm the one with the best Zoroark around, I'm the perfect scout." Nero said nonchalantly. Changing subjects. "You know… even though Shiro won, he looked pretty defeated as he left. Do you know why?"

"No." Cal was honest, not many people could lie Infront of Nero.

"ke," Nero chuckled as he heard that. "He's a lot like you. But his situation has been getting worse. I mean, I hear he was disowned by his own family recently… Maybe that's why this battle seemed so empty."

"H-he what?" Cal could hide his surprise from this.

"You heard me." Nero said. "If it was maybe a little earlier… or maybe if we were based a bit farther out. He'd definitely do well working with us… Team Meteor I mean."

"Is that so…?" Cal looked down the path that Percival took.

"Hm… but he probably still refused." Nero shrugged. Thinking of his own similarities to Percival… but all just comes downs to the paths they chose. "Well that's all I have to say. Solaris really just wanted me here as a guard, so see ya."


	25. Chapter 25- Limits

**Chapter 25- Limits**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 11:00**

**Location: Apophyll Beach**

It was getting close to mid-day as Percival arrived back at the Academy. Although he felt that he failed Kiki's test, he had indeed passed it. So, he had to report it back to her. Percival move a bit sluggish through the academy. Between not getting any sleep last night, and the trek up and down Mount Pyrous Percival was exhausted. Though he still had much to do in order to save the children that was captured by Team Meteor.

Percival slowly moved his way through the Academy periodically shaking his head to force himself awake. Soon he arrived at the school's head's room, Kiki Mikael Argall. Just as Percival slid the door open.

_**Thud**_.

"Sensei, please!" Victoria shouted as Kiki just fell. "If you keep pushing yourself, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"No. Willpower… is a muscle." Kiki said standing back up. "I will… not let… mine slip away. I have always said: one must fight hard to defeat the chaos inside. This is my chaos. Please allow me to fight it."

"Chaos… I think I've faced someone who just lets chaos take control of himself." Percival said, gaining attention to the room.

"Oh, Percival. You've returned." Kiki looked over to Percival, "Please pay no regard to the weakness you just witnessed. I'm perfectly fine. I was only… winded."  
"…" Percival stayed silent, not believing it.

Victoria then noticed the awkwardness of the air. "Percy, how was Cal? Err, I mean, were you able to beat him?"

"I did… though, didn't feel like much of a battle." Percival said. "Didn't seem to put much effort into the battle."

"I see." Kiki said her head nodding in understanding. "Victoria, too, has already been informed of everything she must do. That means there is only one thing left to do."

"*sigh*," Percival was visibly annoyed.

"Percival, you will face me in an official Reborn League match. If you win, you will have your Badge, and more importantly, your Machine." As Kiki explained Percival wore a smile.

"Finally." Percival sighed. He was now going to be one step closer to saving the children.

"Now I will be waiting in the court yard." Kiki says starting her walk to the courtyard as she stops clutching her side. Which surprised Percival and Kiki. "Ugh-…Apologies. I am all right."

"Why does it have to be like this?" Victoria worry and anxiety clear in her voice.

"…" Percival looked down, understanding that Kiki was probably ill… he didn't like that. Memories of his own started resurface… but he quickly shook his head out it. And started his own way to the courtyard.

"Percival, wait!" Victoria comes chasing after him. Percival stopped. "I have to tell you something. When you were gone, Kiki didn't give me the graduation exam at all."

"…" Percival remained silent… already knowing what Victoria was getting to.

"She just showed me how to run things around the academy. Gave me an overview on policies, and…" It was obvious to Percival that Victoria was holding back tears. "…Percy, Kiki is dying. She's been sick for months, but she tries her best to not let it show. Apparently, there's no cure. And… I think she intends for me to take over when she…"

"Figures…" Percival groaned… signs were all there… Just like his grandfather.

"…Never mind, but, Percival!" Victoria's emotion was running rampant "The point is, I don't feel good about you fighting her like this! We'll convince her to give us the Machine some other way…"

"Victoria…" Percival said cutting out as much emotion as he could. knowing her condition, he'd rather not fight Kiki. But when he saw that look in her eyes, he knew there was no other option. "You know Kiki best. Do you actually think she'll agree to any other way?"

Victoria looked back at Percival, tears were visible but being held back. "But battling takes so much of a toll on her, I can't—"

"Victoria." Percival said aloud once more. "I mean no harm to you, or your teacher. But even if I fight you what will that prove. The kids have been in Meteor grasp for far too long already. Do honestly think it's best to just let wait much longer?"

"…" Victoria could only look down, in defeat. But she then looks back at Percival with disappointment. "…It's for the kids, right? They're, more important than she is, right? I'll just go."

"…" Percival just stood there feeling a wave of regret with his words… "I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

Percival then made his way outside, where Victoria was standing on the side acting as judge of the battle. Kiki was kneeling on the gym leader side. Kiki, noticing Percival called out. "If you're ready, please take your place."

"…" Percival listed silently, avoiding any and all eye contact with Victoria.

Once both participants stood in their respective spots, Kiki then said to Percival. "Percival, let us see how well your discipline holds you."

"…The Challenger, Percival Whitehall," Victoria said slowly, all the while worrying for her teacher. "will now face the Gym Leader, Kiki, in a 6 on 6 single battle. Either competitor can make substitutions. The battle will end when all six of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle…. Begin."

On que both sides tossed out their first Pokémon. From Kiki it was a Machamp, while Percival started the battle off with his Delphox, Oracle. Percival smiled as he saw the Machamp, "Looks like we start with the advantage, Oracle Psyshock!"

As the mystical fox listen to its trainer it shot off a blast of mystical energy at the Machamp knocking it down to 11%. Kiki responded with a gentle smile of her own. "You've raised your Delphox well. Though even with a type disadvantage this will be a hard battle for you. Machamp Payback." The Machamp Responded with a strong punch back at Oracle, nearly knocking her out.

"Oracle." Percival called out to his Pokémon, who was just barely able to stand back up. "Alright… Again!" Listening to Percival's directions Oracle sent another wave of psychic energy at the Machamp this time knocking it out.

"Your strength is admirable Percival. But that is just Physical, you lack resolve." Kiki said reading Percival. "Hitmonlee finish off the Delphox."

As the Hitmonlee hit the ground it launched itself with its springy legs landing a fake out knocking out Oracle. "…Good try Oracle, you did well… Steel why don't we show her our resolve."

"A Metang, not a bad move." Kiki noted as Percival sent out his Metang to the field. "Hitmonlee try knocking it down a peg."

As the Hitmonlee came in hitting Steel with a Knock off at an incredible speed. Steel Remained standing just above 50% health. "Good job steel, now Zen Headbutt!" With the Zen of the ash laid sand, the focus was strengthened of the attack one shoting the Hitmonlee.

"You say it is both of your resolve, but all I see is a Pokémon's willingness to please it's master." Kiki said with some disappointment in her eyes. "It would do you well to know the difference. Lucario, Hidden Power (Dark)."

"Steel!" With the dark energy from the hidden depths of the Lucario hitting Steel, it was enough to send Steel unconscious. Though, the disappointed tone was enough to light a fire inside of Percival. "Hmp. Artemis you're on, Psychic." With the fiery anger lit inside of Percival, Artemis responded with those feelings landing a critical onto the Lucario, now making half go Kiki's team is unable to battle.

"*Sigh* to just let anger take control…" Kiki gave another sigh, then tossing out a Toxicroak. "Toxicroak, Poison Jab."

The Toxicroak launched itself at Artemis, and its poisonous claws extend jabbed into Artemis. Knocking her out instantly. Which surprised Percival the most… his best weapon on fighting types was just defeated in an instant… "Artemis… sorry…"

"Percival, I can see that you and your Pokémon have worked well together. But you still have ways to go." Kiki lectured to Percival. "I could tell the moment I saw you; your mind is swirling with chaos. Worry, anxiety, anger, envy, regret… and self-disappointment. You already know why I chose Cal to be your test. So, Percival, you said that you've beat his Pokémon, but do you feel like you truly passed."

"…" Percival just looked away, unable to say a word. Exhaustion and his mental strain finally leaving Percival at his utmost limit. It would just be moments before Percival fell passing out himself.

"!" Victoria looked on in surprise as she saw Percival pass out. "ugh… Challenger is unable to battle therefore the winner is Kiki!"

"I see… Perhaps it was too late. Someone, please ring the challenger to th—" Kiki said starting to turn from Percival, until she started a coughing fit. "…Excuse me, I—" Kiki then collapsed herself.

**Time: 18:00**

**Location: Apophyll Beach**

"*groan*" Percival shifts himself on a medical bed. Waking himself from one of the last memories of his grandfather. His grandfather's final request. Be the heir of the family, and fix the mistakes of his son, Percival's father. Percival slowly gets up and asks himself. "How can I do that… when I can't even fix myself."

"oh, you're awake!" A student in the medical room spoke, as they noticed Percival sitting up. "You passed out in the middle of your fight with Kiki."

"Right…" Percival groaned as his body ached to rest more. "Anything happen after that?"

"Um…" The student hesitated to tell Percival. "…"

"That silence means something happened. Can you tell me what?" Percival asked.

"…Kiki started coughing then collapsed." The student said.

"…" Percival liked to act surprise, but from what he could think… it was most likely it might have happened.

"A-also… Victoria asked to talk to you…" The student said.

"Alright…" Percival thought that he was just about to get an earful from her. But it wasn't anything that he hadn't earned.

"Um… she's currently in Kiki's room." The student said to Percival.

"thanks…" Percival said, leaving the Medical area. As he walked through the academy, he passed by the window noticing that sunset was soon going to begin. He walked slowly, because of dread for his next conversation… and not to over burden himself.

Eventually Percival was standing in front of Kiki's room, and slid the door open. Sitting on the floor was Kiki, Victoria was right next to her.

"…" Kiki had her eyes closed and breathing in a rhythmic fashion.

Victoria was next to her giving her a smile. "There you go. Just focus on your breathing. Like in Beginning Meditation, right? keep it steady. You're okay."

Though Victoria was giving Kiki words of support. Kiki, didn't want to hear them. She had just collapsed in front of her students, probably becoming a vision of disappointment. Kiki knew that and was angry. "Am I? There's no longer any point to keeping up a façade of serenity. After a display like that—collapsing in the courtyard… My glass reputation is already shattered."

"Nobody could be as strong as you've been through all of this." Victoria responded, her smile slowly faltering. "Look at everything you've done, all the people you've made happy, and—"

"And in the end, for as strong as I've been, I'm still too weak." Kiki spat out; anger was clear in her low voice.

"Please calm down." Victoria pleaded; she didn't want to see her sensei this way.

Though Kiki couldn't. "How can I? "Defeat the inner chaos?" Did you think I was only talking about Zen of the mind? I could be centered to dead-zero and I will still end up just that. No amount of meditation is going to change the simple fact that my body is killing itself!"

"R-right…" Victoria responded, it was visible to both Kiki and Percival that she was starting to cry. Victoria then bolted out of the room.

"Victoria!" Kiki realizing her mistake yelled to Victoria, but it fell on deaf ears as Victoria didn't come back. Kiki just sighed and looked to the floor, knowing that Percival was already there. "Please leave me. I wish to be alone right now."

"I understand." Percival responded with a sympathetic tone. He closed the door, then went off to go and look for Victoria. He looked around the academy, until he found her outside on the docks, consoling herself "So, this is where you ran to."

"Percival…" Victoria didn't even look as she was still wiping away her own tears. "I… Why did she get so upset…? I've never…"

"When people feel weak… they often end up snapping at people who try to help them." Percival says, thinking around the time Vee was forced to Evolve. Only his youngest sister seemed understand that it was wrong, but Percival had his own emotions at a high, and snapped at her when she tried to help. "She definitely didn't mean it."

"But… she must be going through so much…" Victoria said pulling her own knees to her chest.

"It is also a lot for you, isn't it?" Percival inclined.

"…What do you mean." Victoria said… thinking she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know your circumstances… but I can tell when you look at Kiki. It's like a child looking to her mother." Percival shrugged. "Now, I've said before I was never close to my parents… but I was close to my Grandfather… And I've said it before."

"…right." Victoria's tears started to slow… remembering what Percival had told her before.

"It'll be hard, and there will be times that they get mad for no reason. But you have to be there to support them. no matter what." Percival said. "Even if they refuse to accept the help."

"…Alright." Victoria said, wiping away the last of her tears. "I'll try and keep things together, so she can hopefully get better."

"…" Percival could only give a fake smile, as Victoria hoped for a recovery. Percival remember that cursed vision too visibly. From the hope he saw in Victoria, all Percival wanted was for Kiki to get better, and continue on living. But that was a pipe dream.

"Victoria! Percy!" The two then heard big shouts. Both looked out into the distance noticing Cain and Lucille on Cain's now Muk. "We have trouble!"


	26. Chapter 26- Cain and Lucille

**Chapter 26- Cain and Lucille **

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

"…" Lucille laid unconscious… listing in the depths of her mind. Darkness was around her, though she was calm. It was a something she had felt before, several times as a kid. She had many nights, where her dreams where just black.

Though as she remembers this fact. She also remembers several other strange things about her life. Sure, she liked to read books… but even when she was alone… she never felt alone. Every so often she'd look over her shoulder, to find no one there. It was always curious to her.

Though this time, the darkness around her was slowly becoming less stable. It was like it was calling to her. Calling for her… for her to wake up. For her to not leave… it was confusing to Lucille. She heard the voice clear, but couldn't discern where it came from. The voice was calming, but she didn't know who's it was. She wanted it to calm, but couldn't.

The darkness soon started to move… thrashing about violently, scared, focused on one thing. Survival. But then it slowed, becoming calm once more… but then it snapped. It once again started to surge once more… though this time, even in its inky black it became darker. It was cold, everything hurt, there was no one to trust, nowhere to go, it raged. The world was unfair, and it wanted the world to feel its pain. It was violent, bloodthirsty, something that Lucille never felt from it.

It was the first time that Lucille curled up, she was alone… bearing something that was frightening… in the distance she saw a light. She reached for it… but she couldn't move. She then heard a roar. "AROOOO!"

The next thing Lucille noticed, was that she was on a beach, and the murky brown waters of Reborn near her feet. She looked to the east to notice that the sun was rising.

"Aroo…" She was then hit with the fluffy _blue_ fur of her now Arcanine, Blaze. {A/N: Note fangame Pokémon Reborn, has an increased shiny chance and made they're some of their own custom shiny sprites. The Following Pokémon are shiny: Lucille's Arcanine, Blaze. Percival's Gardevoir Artemis. And Nero's Absol Grim}

"Blaze?" Lucille shook her head in confusion as her Arcanine placed her head on Lucille's. "…Right… Shortly after we left Coral Ward… Cain gave me a water and fire stone to evolve you and Simon… Wait? Cain!"

Lucille quickly remembered what happened after, she and Cain left from Coral towards Apophyll to acquire the Machine Strength. She and Cain were moving to Apophyll on Cain's Muk, but as they were crossing Azurine Lake they got attacked. Attacked by Team Meteor. Meteor used flying Pokémon to attack them, giving Lucille and Cain a disadvantage in for defending themselves on the poisonous water's surface. Lucille remembers just as Cain's Muk was defeated; they were tossed away from each other. The toxic waters shown clear in staining Lucille's clothing.

Though in her entire thought process, Lucille only had one question in her mind. "how did I get away?"

"…" Blaze couldn't respond to her, but nudged her with something in her mouth.

"Hm… wait this is? This is Cain's earing!" Lucille shouted in surprise. "Blaze, can you track it?"

"Aro!" Blaze barked in confirmation.

"Good, Girl." Lucille cheered back, "Let's hope that he hasn't been brought off island… or else were screwed."

So, Lucille had started her trek through the Marshy lands of Azurine Island. She found the marsh to be hard to walk through with all of its twisting path's, and not to mention its places with crossing across lily pads. Though the whole time she felt like she was being watched… though when she turned to look around her, she saw nothing. It was regrettable for Lucille, but by the time midday came around she had reached an odd-looking cabin on the far side of the island.

Lucille headed her way towards the cabin, with her Arcanine blaze in tow. "Gr…"

As Blaze started to growl at the door Lucille tensed. It meant that enemies were inside of the cabin. "Blaze, is Cain somewhere in there as well?"

"…" Blaze gave a silent nod to her master.

"Okay…" Lucille nodded, returning Blaze to her pokeball. Lucille took a breath, then kicked in the door. "Give me back my Friend!"

"…Ugh?" Two grunts stood inside surprised to see Lucille there. Though they were familiar ones, as She's met the times before. These two were the Meteor Grunts known as Aster and Eclipse.

"Was not expecting the target to just walk on in." Eclipse stated dumbfounded.

"heh, talk about easy." Aster smirked.

Though Eclipsed ignored it. "So, you've come trying to get your friend, even though you just barely escaped that ambush? it was surprising that you both escaped the previous one. So, we had to correct that mistake."

Aster continued. "But damn, you have some good luck. Didn't think we'd get ambushed by that Absol."

"Absol?" Lucille looked at them confused, Lucille then thought about Beryl Ward. "(It couldn't have been her… was it?)"

"Hey Eclipse, is it me, or is she really out luck this time." Aster smiled, seeing no trace of any help for Lucille.

"I believe so." Eclipse also smiling. "You've always had a friend to help you before. And Now? Game over."

Both Aster Eclipse started by tossing out their two Pokémon. A Solrock and Lunatone. Lucille looked at the two, and gulp slightly seeing her opponents. "Double battle, huh? Okay Let's do this! Theros! Simon! Theros, Seed bomb on the Lunatone. Simon Scald the Solrock!"

"What!? Solrock No!" Aster Shouted as his Pokémon was defeated in on turn.

"Tch… guess we under estimated her ability." Eclipse clicked her teeth as her Lunatone was also defeated by the bombardment of seeds. The two then sent out their next set of Pokémon a Passimian and an Oranguru.

"a Psychic type… Theros return! Got Athena! Simon, Bite on the Oranguru!" Lucille quickly exchanger her Chesnaught for a Gothitelle. Meanwhile Simon, her Simipour went to bite the Oranguru, bringing it to 59%.

"Passimian! Double edge on the Simipour!" Aster Shouted, where the Passimian went and tackled Simon, bringing him to 44%.

"That's not All Oranguru Nature power same target." Eclipse continued to call. With this the two Pokémon managed to take down the Simipour with two hits.

"Simon!... Blaze you're out get revenge on the Oranguru with Crunch!" Lucille commanded. And with one rush and chomping motion from the Shiny blue Arcanine. Taking down the Arcanine.

"Hey how dare you do that to Eclipse!" Aster shouts. "Passimian Double edge again! On the Arcanine!"

"hey, calm down f—" Eclipse tried to tell aster to focus, but doesn't listen. And the Passimian recklessly tackles Blaze, bringing her to 80%.

"heh, you forgot about Blazes intimidate." Lucille smile. "Now, Athena Psychic!"

With that the second set of Aster and Eclipse's Pokémon were taken down. Eclipsed then yelled at Aster. "You see what happens when you don't pay attention. We're on our last Pokémon. While she still has five!"

"Ug… sorry. "Aster said. "But we can still beat her! Go Lycanroc!"

Both sent out a Lycanroc, next though they were of two different forms. One of midday, the other of night.

"Two rock types…" Lucille groaned as one of her water types was fainted. And as she remembered from her first battle with these two, one had Thunder Fang, while the other had Fire Fang. "Blaze Return! Go Theros!"

"Dang. Lycanroc Rock Slide!" Aster commanded his Midday Form to attack.

"Lycanroc Crunch the Gothitelle!" Eclipse commanded with her Midnight form. The combinations attacks on Athena brought her to 20%, while Theros was only brought to 85%

"Ah, Athena Psychic on the Midday form!" Lucille called out. Which managed to hit and knocked the Midday Lycanroc to 50%.

"heh, think that will stop us? Lycanroc Fire Fang on the Chesnaught!" aster smiled with the type advantage.

"Lycanroc continue with another Rock Slide!" Eclipse said as well. This time Athena was knocked out. While Theros still stood. Barely at 25%.

"Theros! Good, Seed bomb!" Lucille called, and with the added bonus from Overgrow. Theros, the Chesnaught managed to one shot the midnight form. Lucille then smiled, but still gulped. "One left… Luna!"

As Lucille sent out her Musharna to the field. Aster Growled. "Dang it… Lycanroc Fire fang once more!"

"Theros! Luna get revenge for Theros! This time Theros, had fallen. But Lucille got the last laugh as her Musharna was able to take down the Lycanroc with another Psychic.

"…Again?" The two asked, as their last Pokémon fainted.

Aster could only give a sigh in defeat. "…Welp."

"That's disappointing…" Eclipse said, but with a smile on her side. "But just as well. Good luck finding your friend~ You'll need it!"

"Yeah," Aster Laughed. "We've gotten him hidden away in here good!"

"Aster!" Eclipse yelled at him. "For once could you shut up? Just like once, please? You just TOLD her that he's here!... Ugh! Never mind we're gone. see ya!"

And the two grunts Disappeared with the help of a smoke bomb, leaving Lucille alone. Who just stood their wondering? "They do know that I have an Arcanine, right?"

Lucille then sent the next few minutes searching for where Cain was, also fining a Pokémon Restoration machine. Which she used to heal her Pokémon. But not before long she found a hidden door. She sneakily entered and followed it, as the room slowly changed to a more like machine like. Eventually she found a room with Cain locked in a cage. Nearby was a Meteor Admin, Taka.

"Yes, yes, Camerupt is ready. Let's get going shortly, all right?" Taka was currently talking to some of the grunts. The grunts then started moving equipment and left the room. That was then Taka looked over and saw Lucille enter the room. "Oh, hey, Lucille. Didn't expect to see you down here."

"Eh…" Lucille was unsure to act surprised as she was found out, or just be dumbfounded that Taka reacted that calmly.

"Heyyy, Lucy!" Cain then called out to her. As Lucille gave a look to Cain, other than some dirtied clothes from Azurine toxic Waters, he seemed to be fine.

"Oh, yeah… Guess you came to rescue your friend… slash get revenge, huh?" Taka responded, scratching his head. "Sorry about that, we were kinda ordered to capture you two, and well, you just happened to be sailing right by, sooo…"

"You ambushed us." Lucille said. as a strategy it was sound logic. Lucille thought if she was in the same situation… probably be the best solution.

"Yeah." Taka admitted openly.

"I am but a damsel, Imprisoned and distressed!" Cain shouted… though Lucille could see a definite smile on his face. "Lucy, save me, my darling princess!"

"…" Lucille gave him a look practically saying. "Are you serious?"

"They took away my Pokémon. Come-on!" Cain shouted back, this time sounding a bit more desperate.

"Ya know… I'm wondering how did you find us?" Taka said. "I figured when you got sent into the lake, you'd wash up somewhere nearby… just didn't think you'd find us this fast. I mean this Island was meant to be for breeding Pokémon and repopulating the region, but since we closed it nobody should be coming here. Even this building was just an observation center- Well, before we hijacked it..."

Before Lucille could remind him that she had an Arcanine. Cain then shouted. "Yeah, and now they're trying to attack Apophyll!"

"What?!" Lucille exclaimed in surprise.

"Well… yeah, that's the plan." Taka shrugged. "Take a pulse up there, take a Camerupt up there. You probably don't know, but Pyrous Mountain is the last active Volcano in Reborn. So, we just have Camerupt use a little Eruption attack, and that's bye-bye Apophyll. That's one pocket of civilization wiped off the map and off our to-do list."

"…" Lucille gasped in horror as Taka said that.

"Anyway…" Taka shrugged again though this time grabbing a pokeball. "We were ordered to capture you… you did get away, but since you sorta jut waltzed in here…"

"Are you serious!" Lucille shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, that's a thing." Taka said tossing out a Klefki.

"A Steel type… Okay Blaze you're on!" Lucille said tossing out her blue Arcanine. "Flamethrower!"

"Wow… you're a lot stronger since we fought in Beryl." Taka said in surprise. As his Klefki was taking down in one hit from the fire. "Guess I have to fight fire with ground. Go Gligar."

"Oh no you don't Blaze return, Go Simon!" As Taka reveal the type he was switching to. Lucille switched from her fire type to her water type Simipour. Getting hit with acrobatics, going down to 36%. "Agh! Simon, Use scald!"

With that, two of Taka's Pokémon were down. Making Cain cheer for her. "Yeah, go Lucy!"

"heh…" Taka couldn't help but give a smirk to Cain's cheering. Tossing out his next Pokémon the humorously tall Alolan Executor. "Executor, Dragon hammer!"

Though it is spectacular how such a room could fit such a dragon… or how it could attack with its long neck but it managed to hit the Simipour that stood in awe of the giant Pokémon. "Ah! Simon no! Blaze you're on!"

"Ah… back to the Arcanine." Taka stated.

"Blaze outrage!" Blaze charged at the Giant Executor. And because of the tight space managed to land a critical on the Pokémon knocking it flat out. "Nice going girl."

"I guess it's time for this guy, right?" taka said, as he tossed out his Chatot "Chatot Chatter."

"CHATOT!" A loud booming voice of the Chatot sounded. Deafening everyone. Blaze being brought down to 60% though. But still managed to charge the Chatot with another Outrage knocking it to 46%.

"Heh, looks like this is our win. Blaze again!" Lucille called, and was just a bit faster this turn and the Chatot was beat.

"oops, Oh well." Taka always seemed to take defeat well. "Welp. I tried. Looks like I don't have a choice but to let you go this time, huh? Team Meteor, prepare to retreat. Bring Camerupt with us… And I guess we just have to hope Lucille doesn't try to stop us. It's be a right shame if they did. Saving all those people…"

There was a lot of emphasis on those words. Cain and Lucille locked eyes before just looking back at Taka. "…"

"Well… We'll see you up there, Lucille." Taka said as he threw a smoke pellet. Though as the smoke disappeared. The door to Cain's cell unlocked.

"Phew!" Cain said. "I knew you'd come for me~"

"…" Lucille just gave Cain another look.

"Hey, what's that look for? I told you they took my Pokémon." Cain said taking a belt of pokeballs off of the table next to Lucille. "Besides. I was just kidding about the damsel and princess thing… Geez~ You can still be my warrior princess if you want."

"Can you please be serious!" Lucille finally shouted. "We got get our way to Apophyll!"

"Right." Cain agreed. And the two of them left to go continue their way to Apophyll. But this time to warn them of approaching danger.


	27. Chapter 27- Volcanic Shadows

**Chapter 27- Volcanic Shadow's**

**A/N: This note is slightly big depending on the effect of the story. I've been thinking about the battling system… I do, I kinda want to make it more like the Pokémon anime style of battling. So, I think I'll start taking a way Pokémon damage percentage, and try to make the attacks more descriptive… might revert back what I usually do if I don't like it. Also,****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.****Enjoy the chapter.**

**Time: 19:00**

**Location: Apophyll Beach**

"…And that's everything." Lucille and Cain finished explaining what happened to them as they headed to Apophyll, and what they learned of Team Meteor's Plans.

"So, that's what the students said when they saw lights on the mountain." Kiki who was siting, clutched her hands. "They've begun climbing the mountain."

"If they finish setting up that Pulse… then the Academy everyone here will be-…" Victoria was horrified as she thought of what would happen.

"From what I've been told of their motives, I can only assume that it is more than that." Kiki analyzed, "The two may be separated by the toxic lake, but if Apophyll is destroyed, then the city will be hurt as well."

"Right, thinking about the ecological stand point." Percival thought. If that volcano erupts, it will affect more than just Apophyll. Percival remembered reading the articles of the past, knowing the destructive effects of Groundon and Kyogre. Just by them awakening.

"Not only that. Though we reject the technology which festers in Reborn, we are two sides of the same coin. Reborn, outside the city and within, is one whole. If one part is lost, the balance will be broken. The power will shift to their favor." Kiki stood up as she spoke. "We must stop them, and time is short. If they've already begun, our only hope is that Cal can hold them off for long enough. But you all must hurry to aid him. I-… I—A-ah…"

Victoria quickly moved to catch Kiki as she fell. "Take it easy, Sensei! You have to conserve your strength!"

"There isn't time for that." Kiki said, disbelieving that her sickness was more important than the current situation.

"You're not going." Its surprised Victoria to hear this, but it came from Percival. "This may be your academy, but… well let's say, if I wasn't so stubborn about the battle earlier. You probably would be able to help. So just suck it up and accept our help."

"…" Everyone was stunned as Percival took charge of the situation.

Victoria was first to agree with Percival. "Right, Kiki. Please. We can handle this. Percival and Lucille already have had several run ins with Meteor before. Trust us. Please."

"…Fine." Kiki reluctantly agreed

"right! let's go!" Victoria shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Cain said starting to sing, as he, Percival, Lucille and Victoria made their way to Mount Pyrous. "~you turn to us, whenever you need us. We've got the power to protect us all~ ~One thing is true: we're kind of magic, At the tip of your fingers, whenever you call~"

"Cain you not sing the whole way there!" Lucille shouted at Cain… finally snapping after a few hours of his antics.

"Come on guys stay focused. I have a feeling that this will be one our toughest encounters yet." Percival taking the lead once more. In all honesty, he'd feel way more comfortably having a Gym Leader with him. But he had his own sickening feeling that if Kiki shows up on this mountain with Team Meteor… Well he doesn't want to imagine it.

It wasn't long before the four of them, reached the base of the mountain. Though Night has fallen. Making it more dangerous to move around rough terrain. Though knowing how important this was they continued on. As they started to reach the entrance cave to allow them to climb the mountain. They noticed someone standing there, blocking their path. Lucille, Percival and Victoria all immediately recognize the figure. The young boy with black hair, grey eyes, and a sinister smile, Nero Umbrasyl.

As Cain still yet to meet Nero, he was confused. "Um… Who are you?"

"the Troll blocking your path." Nero snickered. Confidence in his stance. "Was wondering when you'd show."

"your pretty confident to stand here. All by yourself." Percival noted, seeing as there was four of them, and one Nero.

"Pft… you're right in that aspect Shiro. And I'm_ sure_ the four of you working together can beat me. But you wouldn't make it in time." Nero said all with a confident smile. He knew his limits; he knew he wouldn't beat all of them. but it sure wouldn't be easy for them.

"Oh yeah?" Cain laughed. "I think one guy handling four people gets tired pretty quick~"  
"…" Nero looked at Cain unimpressed, and ignored his comment. "but, I'm willing to let three of you go."

"what?" the four asked.

"I mean, the ones at the top aren't a push over…" Nero smiled. Pointing to the top of Mount Pyrous. And put emphasis on his next few words. "You'll have lower chances if you don't accept my offer though."  
"…" Cain, Lucille, Percival, and Victoria all glanced at each other. Knowing that Nero was telling the truth.

"Good, you understand. Now You three can go." Nero said pointing at Cain, Percival, and Victoria. Leaving Lucille by herself. "I've been meaning to fight you."

"What?" They all were surprised to hear this.

"…" Though Lucille managed to take it calmly… like she knew she'd be battling Nero.

Percival was the most alarmed and confused by this, however. "What the? What don't think you can beat me, so you take someone else?"

Nero only rolled his eyes. Disinterested in the taunt from Percival. "If it makes you feel better then sure."

"Why you—" Percival was about to angerly attack Nero. But was stopped.

"Percy no." Lucille said. "He said he wants to fight me. Go, I'll be fine."

"But—" Percival tried to argue against it, but was interrupted again.

"I mean it. Cain has already, ran ahead. Quit wasting time." Lucille said. there was some sort of glimmer in her eyes… it was nothing that Percival ever saw before… but it was confident, and relaxing to see. As if she was saying, she'd be fine.

"Fine!" Percival responded, starting to run after Cain.

"You too Victoria." Lucille said.

"…" Victoria silently nodded and followed after Percival.

"Wow, that was easier than expected." Nero laughed. "Are you just that confident in yourself, or just that stupid."

"Who knows?" Lucille answered back, there was an odd calmness to her voice.

But that just pissed off Nero. "Well either way it's your funeral. Let's go." Nero tossed out a pokeball, appearing from it a black Absol. Nero's strongest Pokémon, Grim.

"Right, from the start, huh?" Lucille focused her breathing. She remembered how strong it was against Percival. Grim managed to take down two of Percival's strongest Pokémon, barely breaking a sweat. Lucille only managed to get a lucky hit on it because it wasn't paying attention to her. Lucille responded to seeing, the Absol, and threw out her grass fighting type, Chesnaught, Theros. "Guess we'll have to go with our advantage. Theros!"

"that was a good call, but, not good enough. Flame Thrower." Nero only gave an amused smile. His illusion Zoroark Hela always able to trick his opponent. The illusionary Absol then shot out a burst of flames, forcing the Chesnaught to guard against the unexpected attack.

"Theros! Hammer Arm!" Lucille shouted and Theros moved through the flames and when it reached close enough, slamming its arm into the Absol. Which managed a direct strike against Hela, knocking it out in one attack. "What?"

"Oh, drop the surprise act, would ya?" Nero shook his head, that attack was to direct for her to not have noticed. Nero barely took a second after that statement as he took out his Greninja. "Izanami, Finish off the Chesnaught."

"…" Lucille was barely able to react as Theros hit the floor, downed by the from a blast of psychic energy from the Greninja. She bit her lip as her only fighting type was down, but she couldn't give up, she already accepted the fight. She'd see it through till the end. "Helios, Go! Fry that Water Type! Discharge!"

"…" Nero looked at Lucille with confusion, and sheer annoyance. "Izanami, Dark Pulse."

Izanami, had shot dark energy right at the feet of the Zebstrika, Helios, forcing it to trip. Though Helios still managed to discharged the electrical energy and managed to hit Izanami. Though it didn't seem to do much.

"What! That should have done more!" Lucille shouted in surprise; she knew that a Greninja was a water-dark type. And last she checked; water-types were weak to electric types.

"Are you really that stupid? Izanami's ability is Protean. It becomes the type of the last move it used." Nero looked at her with increasing confusion… how did she beat Nero's allies; Nero knew Percival was good… but him working with this. No, something was wrong. "… You're really odd."

"I'm the odd one?" Lucille retorted.

"Yeah." Nero glared, "Your skill is too high, for a supposed newbie."

"Supposed newbie?" Lucille was surprised to hear this. Percival often said that Lucille had a high amount of skill. But she never questioned it.

"Sure, it can be said that you're a natural genius. But that's bull shit." Nero declared. "there's no such thing of natural skill being able to fight through things like PULSE's. I know sure as hell that Aster and Eclipse aren't pushovers. Taka… well at least he looks like he puts effort in. But, I'm sure as hell. You're hiding something."

"?" Lucille didn't understand what Nero was talking about. Hiding something? If she was, even she didn't know what it was.

Nero realized that what he said made her hesitate. She was thinking of about what he had just said… not focusing on the battle. Lucille was still his enemy… so who was he to not take advantage of it. "Izanami finish off the Zebstrika."

"Gren!" His Greninja leapt into the air, and before Lucille could notice, shot another Dark Pulse knocking out Helios.

"Helios!" Lucille yelled, as the attack took her completely unaware. She then glared at Nero for the dirty trick.

"…" Nero didn't care, in fact he just gave a sinister smile. "You're the one who should be paying attention."

That smile sent a shiver down Lucille's spine. She didn't understand… was Nero just playing mind games with her? Or were these actually serious questions he was pointing at her… either way, Lucille knew she was in the palm of his hand. Ever since he tossed out his Zoroark, he had the upper hand. Lucille's best weapon on Dark Types was now down and out. And his Greninja, even if she had something strong against dark, it would just out speed and change types… All Lucille could think of was something drastic, and something stupid. "Luna!"

"A Musharna? Really. That's what you switch too?" Nero looked at her suspiciously, then smiled. "I'll bite, not. Izanami, Shadow Sneak!"

"heh, you fell for it!" Lucille smiled as she knew the typing of the Greninja changed to Ghost. Lucille really had to thank Percival for lending her that TM. "Luna, Shadow Ball!"

"Shaaaarna!" the Luna took heavy damage as Izanami jumped from the shadows. But Luna was waiting for that moment, firing a point-blank shadow ball right back at it.

"…thought I'd be worried about Moon blast. You read that." Nero rationalized in a cold voice. Nero, knew he had to be careful around her especially with that _mark_ she had. Though... if that Musharna was Percival's he'd think of a strategy like that. Only people who knew Nero, could read him like that… Nero was now getting angry and more on guard. "Raven. Night Slash."

"Krow!" His Honchkrow launched from its pokeball swinging its black wings, into the Musharna. Cutting deep into the pink creature of dreams.

"Luna!" Lucille shouted as Luna fell on conscious… that was a dangerous wound… cut deep.

"Are you really weak?" Nero asked. "Or are you just hiding your strength, to protect your little Shiro."

"What?" Again, Nero hurled words that threw off Lucille. Every move he made, was followed by a question or comment. Each slicing into Lucille.

"You know, are you just being a submissive bitch, to please that guy?" Nero taunted. "Your able to read me. Now I know your hiding your strength. I'm finally just start wonder why. Are you the type of girl who likes to be pampered? Or are you just that clueless, that you do this unconsciously. I don't believe for a second, that your Chesnaught was your first Pokémon. Yet, from my sources all the other Pokémon you have, you picked up from here. Yet you don't have a single badge, why do they respect you? So, you want to elaborate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucille shouted, even though that was what she knew. She questioned why she felt like she was lying. "Blaze! Just take down his Honchkrow! Retaliate!"

"Grr! Aroo!" Blaze the blue Arcanine was Lucille's next Pokémon. Lucille knew she had to keep fighting or she would be going down. She barely had time to return Luna to her pokeball. And as Blaze reached the battle ground it saw the state Luna was in. Growled angerly at the Honchkrow, then charged knocking it to the ground, her paws holding its wings down.

"Foul Play." Nero commanded; Raven skillfully maneuvered with its legs tossing Blaze into a nearby rock. Though Blaze was still able to stand after that attack.

Seeing that Raven was still getting back up from Blaze's retaliate, Lucille quickly gave another order "Blaze Flame Thrower!"

"Arooo!" Blaze howled as she fired a powerful blast of flames, knocking out Raven, and reaching just far enough to make Nero jump back from the flames.

"heh, you think this burn?" Nero laughed as he patted out a small flame on his gloves. "I'll show you true hellfire. Hades. Flamethrower."

"Hou…" Nero took out his Hellhound, Hades, to the field. It shot out a burst of flames at Blaze, doing more than one would think against another Fire type.

"Blaze!" Lucille yelled seeing that the burst of flames had thrown Blaze back, taking her out as well. Lucille didn't like her odds a she was at two Pokémon, while Nero still had three. His Houndoom Hades, His Absol Grim, and one more that Lucille never saw. Lucille just saw the task one step at a time, and right now she needed that Houndoom out. "Simon, you're on! Scald that Houndoom!"

Lucille sent out her Simipour, Simon, and with the hot rocks from the surrounding volcano had superheated the Steam. Managing to drastically hurt the Houndoom

"Hades. Hyper Voice." Nero commanded.

"AROOO!" Hades howled loudly, and with a booming burst of sound sent the Simipour into a rock causing it barely able to stand. Though Hades was still worse for wear.

"good job Simon! Finish it off!" Lucille shouted, The Simipour followed suit and took down the Houndoom. "Nice now, it's just two on two."

"…" Nero just rolled his eyes. Reaching for Grim, though the pokeball next to grim also shook. It was Nero's sixth Pokémon; one Lucille had not seen yet. "It's too early for you, be patient and wait. Now, Grim you're out."

"Sol!" Grim cried out as he landed on the field. Normal Absol had white fur, and a black horn, and red eyes. Grim was Shiny and had black fur, a pure white horn… though eyes were still red, they became increasingly piercing. The pressure from Grim was, scary for most. Not many had good outcomings with this Pokémon.

But what unsettled Lucille was that Nero said it was too early, referring to his sixth Pokémon.… She wondered if the Pokémon was stronger than Grim. Because Lucille didn't even know if she could beat Grim without Theros. "… Simon! Use—"

"Aro!" Lucille barely waited a second, to think of a strategy. Nero, didn't even call out an order as Grim rushed at Simon, swinging it's blade like horn, with black energy slashing into Simon.

"SIMON!" Lucille screamed as that slash was extremely deep. Blood came from Simon's wound… defeated in less than a minute. She had to return Simon to his pokeball, just so he would be safer.

Nero ignore her movements, and looked around the area… just rocks… nothing of interest. So, he clicked his lounge. "Tch… When's it gonna show?"

"…" Grim however slowly step forward closing in on Lucille.

"a…a…" Lucille frightenedly backed up, away from Grim. Sure, she had one Pokémon, Athena her Gothitelle, but a psychic type now… that would only be sending Athena to her death. Lucille was at a loss of what to do. She had no way to fight against Nero… eventually she was backed up corned, Grim still closing in on her.

"Guess… this is it." Nero said, still no sight of the Pokémon he thought would show. "I hate to drag things out any longer than I have too. So, Grim just finish it."

"N-no…" Lucille shook as the Black Absol jumped, readying to swing its horn filled with the dark energy of a night slash onto Lucille.

"ARO!" Just as it would have it cut into Lucile, another Absol swung a Night Slash of its own knocking Grim away.

"What?" Lucille looked up in surprise to see her Guardian Absol. It was the one she saw before, at Beryl Grave yard… It was a normal Absol looking majestic and calm… The Absol stood guarding Lucille.

"it finally showed up…" Nero Grumbled… His plan to draw out Lucille's Absol worked… but with an unexpected twist as Nero recognized it. "Of all the Fucking Absols out there. It had to be you… Is this some sick joke?"

"…" Grim his own Pokémon looked surprised to see this Absol guarding Lucille.

Nero then looked at Lucille Anger was clear. "Who the Fuck are you?"

"huh?" This anger was intense… it was nothing like before. Nero was calm, calculating in the battle. But here, now that this new Absol showed… he snapped. Though Lucille didn't understand, she looked at her protector. The Absol glanced back for a second, a blue light flashing in its red eyes.

The world transformed around her as she got a new vision form this Absol. It was at the top of Mount Pyrous. Percival, Cain, Victoria, Taka, a boy with red hair, a man with black pony tail, a Garchomp, and the caretaker of Apophyll, Kiki were all there. The boy with red hair commanded his Magmortar to throw a Medicham into the Volcano. Then the Garchomp Ran and slashed at, killing Kiki.

Then Lucille's vision returned back to the battle she was having with Nero. The black Absol Grim opposing the Absol that was guarding her. But Lucille gasped, recoiling from the vision. "What… NO… how, when… This is happening now?"

"Oh, that must be the vision of that Ladies death. Guess you didn't notice her sneaking by." Nero reasoned… "But that still doesn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

"…I—" Lucille didn't get a chance to respond as there was a cry coming from the top of the mountain.

"KIKI!" It was clear that it was Victoria's.

"No… I—I…" Lucille was at a loss… she didn't even have a chance to do anything about the vision she just saw.

"Gr… Answer me." Nero continued to growl. He was literally about to not care about the Absol that showed up, and attack it. But was stopped as he heard a buzz from his intercom. "what?... FR… Fine."

The Absol relaxed as Nero returned Grim to his pokeball. But, never dropped her eyes off of him. "…"

"…" Lucille was shaking worried about what she just saw.

"You're lucky today." Nero said. walking off in a direction away from everyone.

It wasn't even a second after Nero left, but Lucille bolted into the volcano.


	28. Chapter 28- Prophecy becomes Truth

**Chapter 28- Prophecy becomes Truth**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 19:15**

**Location: Mount Pyrous (Top)**

"Damn… Cain moves fast." Victoria said, as her and Percival were near the top of the mountain.

"For better or worse…" Percival responded. His mind was more worried about the battle between Lucille and Nero. In the past Nero had beaten Percival… and from what it looked, by the time Percival reached his last Pokémon. Nero still had energy to continue. It was all from just one of Nero's Pokémon, A black Absol… Its fur was black, horn bleached white. Never before did Percival meet such a menacing Pokémon.

"Ab-sol." A white figure jumped past Percival and Victoria. It moved fast, but the passing Absol still managed to lock eyes with Percival.

"What was that an Absol?" Victoria looked spooked, knowing that Absol's come to foretell disaster. "You don't think something could have happened to Cal?"

"…" As much as Percival would have liked to tease Victoria for her crush. This was all too serious. Thoughts about the vision of Kiki's death given to him by Shade were the first to come. Though to Percival's knowledge she was back at Apophyll. So, his mind wandered to the only other two possibilities. Cain, though he was just up ahead… nothing bad should have happened to him. No, to Percival his only concern was the battle between Nero and Lucille. Percival just looked back at the path the Absol followed, barely whispered. "Please… be okay."

Victoria sensed the worry from Percival, and decided to change the subject. "Hey, Percy, when you battled Cal, what did you think of him? Ever since he first came to Apophyll, I've thought he was really cool. He was helpful, and eager—A little shy, but, well, that's cute, right? I think once all of this is over, maybe I'll tell him how… Well, never mind. Let's just focus."

"…" Percival barely had a chance to respond to Victoria as she was basically talking to herself… but still his mind was still worried for his friend.

It was then they reached the top of the mountain. A pool of lava right next to where Cain, and three others were standing. It was Cal, Taka, and the one other person Percival dreaded to see here, Solaris.

"Cal!" Victoria shouted.

"Cain!" Percival also called out seeing that Cain was thrown back and on the ground.

"Victoria?" Cal looked to surprised that Victoria was there.

"Were you defeated already?" Victoria looked concerned for Cal.

"Uh, about that…" It was hard for Cal to say…

"Ugh," Cain groaned as Percival helped him up. "I couldn't take both of them at once…"

"You did enough, Cain, thank you." Victoria smiled at Cain.

Percival too, stood ready for a fight. "Me and Victoria got this."  
"How amusing." Solaris stated. "I thought I left Nero to guard the entrance. Though, your friend Lucille isn't here… He did say he had business with her. Though I writhe in fear at what you yapping pups could possibly do."

"Hey, Percy, Victoria." Cain said looking over to where the PULSE Camerupt was set up. "We don't have a whole lot of time. Look! As soon as that machine builds up enough energy in Camerupt, the whole place is gonna blow!"

"And you won't be permitted to interfere." Solaris glared at Percival and Victoria. "Taka, deal with the girl."

Taka nodded along obeying. "Yes, Father."

Though that did surprise both Cain and Percival. "Woah, you're that creep's son?!"

"Seems so." Taka could only muster a shrug in response.

"I'll deal with Percival. It won't take me more than a single Pokémon to delete them." Solaris stated, sending out one Pokémon. "Garchomp."

A mix of fear and anger swelled into Percival. Fear as to this Pokémon almost killed him just yesterday. Anger because… "Could you drop that snippy tone. You sound just like my _father_, and I came here to be rid of him. Phoebe!"

"Then here it shall be your grave." Solaris said, not even needing to command his Pokémon. The Garchomp Charged forward rushing the Milotic, Phoebe. Taking it out with one swipe of its fins.

"Phoebe!" Percival shouted surprised to see his Pokémon taken out so fast.

"Hmp, is that the best you have." Solaris taunted.  
"we're not done yet! Go Artemis!" Percival switching to his Gardevoir. "Artemis—"

Percival didn't have a chance to give a command as the Garchomp rushed forward with flaming jaws biting into Artemis. Once again, taking out one of Percival's Pokémon.

"…Oracle!" Though scared, Percival sent another Pokémon into the battle. Though, the Garchomp only countered with sending a Stone Edge, taking out Oracle. This was only to repeat with his other Pokémon. His Eelektrik, Geissler, was taken out by another Fire Fang. Next was Vee, and again taken out by the Garchomp. Percival was now down to his last Pokémon. He was scared, not even his father was this strong.

"…" Solaris just quietly looked at Percival. Their levels in strength was worlds apart.

But Percival wasn't giving up, he couldn't… After all this after all he and his Pokémon had been through, was he to just let it end then and there. But even still Percival was frightened, his Metang, Steel, sensed it. Though before Percival could make a move, it forced itself out of the pokeball and charged the Garchomp.

"How futile." Solaris said, as his Garchomp's maw grew fiery and bit into the Metang.

"…" But it refused to give up… and the Garchomp still held its fiery fangs on the Metal Pokémon. It continued, and Percival heard something, come from Steel.

_**CrrreeeeeAK!**_

"Steel!" Percival shouted, as he started to hear the creaking of metal. It was Steel's body. Though compared to what Percival feared. The creaking wasn't of Steel breaking. No, Steel grew white, slamming two giant metal paws on the ground, and two more into the Garchomp.

"Meta!" Steel had evolved into a Metagross.

For once in this entire battle, Solaris' Garchomp was pushed back. Though, Solaris still smiled. "So that's how it is."

The Garchomp then changed its plan of attack and hit the newly formed Metagross with a Dragon Rush. Though even with its new found strength, it couldn't resist the overwhelming strength of the Garchomp. Steel was now knocked unconscious. Leaving Percival out of Pokémon. "…"

"Woah, Percy…" Cain stood eyes wide at Percival's defeat.

"Huh?" Victoria quickly turned her head from her battle from taka. "He beat Percival? No way…"

"It is a pity." Solaris said, raising his hand. "Pity, that your potential was wasted."

Then Solaris' Garchomp raced forward its fins ready to kill Percival. Percival who was now defenseless could only muster by raising his arms above his head to hope to block the attack…

"Medicham! High Jump Kick!" Out of nowhere a Medicham came in and kicked away the Garchomp before it could make a move on Percival. The owner of the Medicham, was none other than the care of Apophyll Kiki. She then said to Percival. "Please stand a side."

"…" Percival barely register what happened. Now seeing that he wasn't dead.

"Sensei!" Victoria shouted her surprise. "You should be resting at the Academy! You're too weak!"

"Stand back, Percival. I will take care of this." Kiki said to Percival once more. It was then that Percival noticed Kiki holding a cane… but as he had no Pokémon left… he could only obey. "thank you. Medicham."

The Medicham then once again hit the Garchomp. Though Solaris was more amused. "No matter how many of you there are, you cannot stop it. The PULSE will reach its full capacity any second now."

"Therefore…" Kiki looked at where the Machine was. "Medicham, destroy that infernal machine!" the Medicham then got ready to jump at the Machine, plaining on sending it to the lava.

"Cal! Stop her!" Solaris shouted.

"Magmortar! Cal responded by sending out a Magmortar.

"High Jump Kick!" Kiki ordered for her Medicham

"Catch it!" Cal shouted, and his Magmortar moved in the way, taking a hit, but catching the Medicham.

"What are you doing?!" Victoria shouted, in complete confusion of what Cal was doing.

"Sorry, Victoria. I know this isn't what you think of me. I guess I have a habit of not really being what people want me to be." Cal said, looking away from Victoria.

"…" Though Cal's betrayal had left Percival in more shock. "What?"

"Y-you're betraying us?" Victoria stuttered as she asked.

"Dispose of it." Solaris ordered.

"But—" Cal tried to talk but was stop.

"Do it. Now!" Solaris ordered once more.

"…" Cal looked to his Magmortar. And the Magmortar responded by tossing Kiki's Medicham into the volcano. "Sorry, Sen-… Kiki."

"All who oppose Team Meteor will be silences. Execute!" Solaris ordered, his Garchomp rushing forward slashing Kiki with its fins.

"Ah…" was all Percival could muster, as what happened in the vision occurred in front of Percival.

"No!" Cal Shouted seeing this.

"Kiki!" Victoria shouted, running to her as she collapsed to the ground… Lifeless.

"Solaris!" Cal Shouted. "This was NOT part of the plan!"

"She would have died in the flames regardless." Solaris admitted. "You have no reason to be upset. You knew this would happen."

"No, I didn't want this! Forget it, I'm done!" Cal continued to shout at Solaris.

"Hm. It seems you're as weak as your brother advised, after all." Solaris said, which perked Percival's ears… remembering what Cal told him earlier.

"Don't' you DARE—" Cal stopped himself from yelling. Clenching both fists into balls. "…Yes, I am. I am weak. I am pathetic. I always have been. Kiki helped me realize that. And she helped me accept it. Strength isn't what's important. Or maybe it is, and weakness is standing by, not doing anything to stop the things you hate from happening around you. I'll stop that right now. Magmortar. Destroy the PULSE."

"Maaaaaag!" The Magmortar listened to its master and shot a ball of flame at the Camerupt, destroy it and the Pulse. There was then a small shake as the PULSE fell.

"Blake was right." Solaris glared at Cal. "You are insufferably useless. And you've killed your own teacher. Taka, the operation has failed. Retreat."  
"Yes, father." Taka agreed, throwing down a smoke screen allowing them to escape.

Leaving the mountain top with just: Cain, Cal, Percival, Victoria, and the dead Kiki… Victoria shedding tears over her body.

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen…" Cal said trying to give something to make Victoria feel better… but what was said, was done.

"Then just what did you mean to happen, Cal?" Victoria snapped back, "You meant to destroy all of Apophyll?"

"I wasn't—" Cal tried to defend himself, but was cut off.

"Did you want me dead, too?" Victoria shouted at Cal. Tears still streaming down her head.

"No!" Cal said back.

"Then what were you thinking?!" Victoria continued to shout. "Were you just lying to us the whole time? Did you even care at all?!"

"Victoria, I—" Cal tried to speak once more, but couldn't

"No! Don't talk to me! Go away!" Victoria shouted at Cal, she wanted him gone.

"…That's fine." Cal said, walking off in defeat.

… there was silence after Cal left, Cain then moved to Victoria. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just fine. But Kiki is—" Victoria tears started back up again.

"Apophyll is safe, thanks to her." Cain said, then looking to Percy for addition help.

"...That's right. She died protecting the place she loved. It was her home. Everyone there was her family. She built it from the ground up. She gave her life to it. And for it. Oh, Kiki... I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry..." The tears once more fell from Victoria's eyes.

"Hey, Percy do you—" Cain stopped himself… as he saw his friend, Percival also crying for the loss of life today. "Guess, I have to be the strong one here…"


	29. Chapter 29- Light and Dark

**Chapter 29- Light and Dark**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 5:00**

**Location: Apophyll Academy**

Just yesterday, Team Meteor planned an attack on Apophyll. Their plan was to use a PULSE Camerupt to erupt the volcanic Mount Pyrous. Cain and Lucille discovered this, and rushed to alert everyone. Soon, them plus Percival and Victoria made their way up the mountain, to stop Meteor's plans.

But quickly Lucille was separated from everyone forced to battle against Nero. A Member of team Meteor, a quite powerful one as well. Lucille despite her efforts to try and beat Nero, failed. As Nero's Black Absol, Grim, was about to kill her, a different Absol appeared saving her. And showed her a vision of someone's death. The leader of Apophyll Kiki. Just seconds before it actually occurs.

Meanwhile Percival, Cain and Victoria made it to the top to face Taka and Solaris. The leader of Team Meteor and his son. Cain was already taken out by them. leaving Percival and Kiki to take them on. Though to everyone's surprise, Percival was overwhelmed by Solaris, and was defeated. Then Kiki entered the trying to help take out the PULSE, but only to be betrayed by her student Cal, and killed by Solaris. Cal in an odd fit of rage, Betrayed Meteor as well, and destroyed the PULSE. Though his actions were already made, he could not fix the things he broke, and was forced to leave.

Now it was morning, as much as they wanted to mourn. Percival, Cain, and Lucille still had things to do. In Kiki's old room, Victoria was saying good bye to Cain and Percival. Giving him the TM, he originally sought after.

"…As owed to you by my former master, I present you, Percival, with the Machine, Strength." Victoria bowed her head giving Percival the TM.

"…But I didn't beat her… I passed out half way through the battle. Did I really earn this?" Percival was hesitant in taking it.

"Having witness your struggles from your steps within Reborn, I say yes." Victoria nodded back to him. "Besides you need this, for other reasons as well."

"Right…" Percival knew it well. People he knew were in danger… people he had to help.

"With what happened… I'll take care to contact Ame and make sure the Reserve Fighting Leader is notified. I will also be remaining here at the Academy henceforth. Apophyll Academy needs a leader. Kiki chose me." Victoria said to Cain and Percival… but there was clear pain in her puffy red eyes.

"I would as well." Percival said in support. "You care about everyone, and you always try to do the best you can for them, you'll definitely be a great leader."

"Yeah~ You got that Sensei vibe to ya!" Cain also said, trying to bring Victoria in a better mood.

"Thanks…" Victoria smiled gently… "But I'm sorry. It looks like we won't be able to travel anymore. So… you two have to beat the Reborn League for me, all right?"

"…I actually was looking for a reason to continue it… so sure." Percival agreed.

"Usually when I'm asked to beat something, it's a little more intimate, but you got it~" Cain said with a sly smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Victoria just gave a tired sigh at Cain.

"Probably not, I'mmm just tryin' to lighten the mood~" Cain said, "But there are a few things that come first, you know?"

"Yeah. You still have to save the kids." Victoria nodded.

"And that means, I have to challenge your sister." Percival added looking to Cain.

"All right. Percival, I know once we're back in Reborn, I'll open Byxbysion Gate for you." Cain agreed, knowing what was more important.

"Right, well we have a ship to go back in, so it should be faster than your Muk." Percival added, then turning back to Victoria. "I guess this is good bye."

"Right… I was hoping to say good bye to Lucille… but she still looks pretty shaken from what happened." Victoria nodded… with worry for Lucille.

"I wouldn't say just that… From what I gleamed from Nero, he really had it out for her. Her team was in terrible condition. Only one who got out unscathed was her Gothitelle, and that was because she didn't use it. Her Chesnaught and Zebstrika have minor injuries, so they're fine. I was surprised about her Arcanine, I didn't think fire types could be burnt..."

"What the hell does that guy feed to his Houndoom? Coal?" Cain was also surprised as he heard what Pokémon Nero used.

"But that still pales in comparison to her other two members…" Percival said shivering. "It her Musharna received major injuries that will take weeks to heal. Her Simipour… from what I heard the Doctor say, it'll never fight again."

"Oh Arceus…" Victoria put a hand over her mouth.

"Worst part is that they were the first two Pokémon that she caught." Percival said thinking back at how happy she was when she caught them. "…She's really in a weakened state."

"…" Cain and Victoria looked down, they were becoming more and more worried about Lucille.

"Percival, please. Take care of Lucille." Victoria said to him with a pleading look. "She…"

"I know. What we're getting into is getting more and more dangerous." Percival said back to Victoria. "I'm not sure how much I can do… But I'll make sure she'll get stronger."

"And I'll be right by your side Pushing her~" Cain said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Cain…" Percival and Victoria groaned.

"Soooorrrryyyy~" Cain said noticing that it wasn't appropriate.

"Come on, we should get going." Percival said to Cain.

"Right, See ya Victoria. Next time you see us we'll be fighting for the champion title!" Cain remarked, as they left the room. It was still sunrise, though everyone was up. Everyone was looking restless, tired, or sad as they knew what happened to Kiki.

Cain and Percival made sure to try and not disturb them. They soon found their way at the Academy's Docks, and the boat that Percival took here. Sitting in the boat the two saw Lucille siting there quietly. She clutching a silver pendant that she wore around her neck. though her blonde hair was covering most of her face, Cain and Percival could tell by her redden eyes she was crying as well… though they didn't know what to say to her. Percival moved to turn on the boat as Cain sat across from her.

It was just the sound of the waves and the cries of the Wingulls in the air. Though the mood was still depressing. Lucille hadn't said anything, but just looked at her pokeball belt, that now only held four Pokémon. The quiet situation where no one was saying anything was driving Cain mad… but he could tell it wasn't the time for a dirty joke so instead he started to sing.

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full. Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings, not your flaws.

You've got it all. You lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown. You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king again.

You don't get what all this is about. You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt. You've got that young blood, set it free.

You've got it all. You lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown. You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king

There's method in my madness. There's no logic in your sadness. You don't gain a single thing from misery. Take it from me.

You've got it all. You. lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown. You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king.

You've got it all. You lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown. You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king again"

{A/N: As some will probably recognize, but to others who don't. this is King by Lauren Aquilina. Felt appropriate for this situation.}

"…" Lucille looked up at Cain, as he sung the song. "…That was beautiful."

"Well thanks~ Other than dirty jokes, singing is my other best skill." He smiled as he took the compliment from Lucille, "Thought the mood required a song. So how you doing?"

"…" Lucille was hesitant to answer… but she then decided to ask. "Cain, do you think I'm strange?"

"Strange?" Cain asked back in surprise. "I thought I was supposed to be the odd character, and you the cute one."

"…" Lucille didn't snicker but found a smile from that. "No, not like that… but you definitely are the strange one."

"Then what did you mean?" Cain pressed Lucille.

"… It has to do with how I battle." Lucille said. "Nero… he said that I battle strangely. Like even though, I got Theros just a few weeks ago… I don't battle like a beginner. You've fought me before; you even saw me fight Taka. Do you think it's true?"  
"… that's kinda hard…" Cain scratched the back of his head. "I mean… you did have Percy being your teacher, and… you do seem like a natural born fighter…"

"Your wandering around the question." Lucille looked at him with pleading eyes.

"um…" Cain didn't know what to say… he was about to say something. But Percival interrupted.

"I'll say this, your natural skill is odd." Percival answered. Lucille looked back at Percival with wide eyes, in shock. "Don't get me wrong… you do seem to be a genius… and I know you didn't live like me, or have much of a sheltered life. You'd probably met trainers who let you use their Pokémon as a kid. But you've said your mother was very protective of you, and that you never held a Pokémon before coming to Reborn. So, it is odd."

"…" Lucille looked away, "(They probably think of me as a liar then…)"

But Percival continued. "but even though it was like that. Even though it didn't seem like it wasn't your first-time battling, it was like it was your first time battling at the same time."

"huh?" Question marks appeared over Lucille's head, wondering what Percival meant.

"Hm… first time battling, even though you've battled before?" Cain was also confused by this.

Percival only sighed, and turning his head away from the ocean for a minute. "I think you might have amnesia or something."

"Amnesia?" Lucille wondered what memory loss had to do with it.

"You have that scar you cover with your hair." Percival indicated, waving his hand. Lucille only responded by placing her hand over it in embarrassment. "It was fairly noticeable when you're battling alongside someone. It is only a theory that I was planning on asking you at some point… So, I guess now works. From how you've said your mother was overprotective of you, you might have been in an accident with a Pokémon when you were young. You must have been battling an opponent you couldn't handle. And left with that scar, after that your mother banned anything related to Pokémon for a time."

"…" Lucille reached touching her scar gently… wondering if Percival's theory was true. The fear and pain flowed through her… though it showed her nothing… "I guess then it means, I have to figure out what happened… what happened that made my mom take me away from here."

"huh?" This time both Percival and Cain looked at Lucille in confusion.

"What? Did I never tell you that I lived in Reborn for a short period of my life?" Lucille looked back surprised that she didn't say.

"nope." Cain said

"First time I'm hearing this." Percival followed suit.

"Oh… sorry… Guess I never found time to say it… Um… I'm guessing it was here or something… because I don't really have many memories past the age 6." Lucille said. "And Even though my mom said I was born here… I don't remember anything."

"Well, this was more than I was expecting to know." Percival said with his own surprise being heard.

"well then Lucille~ Since we have time until we get back… Why not tell us more about yourself?" Cain said, trying to push the conversation… though that is for another time.

**Time: 7:00**

**Location: Meteor Base**

**Bang! **

There was a loud noise of a fist connecting with a punching bag. It was a training room of the Meteor base. Though as most people were afraid to approach him when his mood was bad. Only Nero was in there. Beating out his anger on it.

"damn it… Why the hell?!" Nero yelled as he hit the bag once more. His anger was and has been at max peak since his battle with Lucille. It wasn't that Nero didn't kill her, he really wasn't partial to killing, but would if he had to. Nero was angry for another reason.

His life was filled with disaster, much like an Absol if you would. It started at his birth, his black was found to be unnatural and impossible from his parents' lineage of both blondes. It didn't help with his birthmark, which looked like a hole on his chest. Not to mention Nero's natural affiliation to Dark types, and his ability to draw them toward him. Because of that his parents didn't like him, called him a demon, born without a heart. But that was untrue, as a kid he was kind and sweet. But the world was cruel and tore it out of him.

While he found life unfair, there was only one person who saw the true Nero. It was his twin sister, she was brave, strong, kind, and heroic. Everything that Nero _once_ aspired to be. Her name was just like the girl he faced, Lucille. But the similarities continue on, as she has the same eye and hair color. Heck even Taka said that she looked similar to Nero. But this digresses from the point. Nero's twin, Lucille, was the only kind person to him. She stood up for him when he was in trouble, believed him when others didn't, and only saw Nero as her brother nothing else.

Though the joy of that was short lived, as they were attacked by attacked by a strong Dark type. It was around the time that Nero first met Grim, and they were not nearly as strong as they are now. Due to his weakness, he was unable to protect her, and she died… After Lucille died, his mother left. While his father only blamed him, giving Nero Physical and Emotional abuse. Nero lost the only light in his life, and his spiral into darkness started.

He eventually met up with Meteor, and joined. Not for money, but because they people of Meteor, did see Nero as a demon. But as a kid who just was dealt a bad hand.

But this has nothing to do with why Nero is angry right now. there was one more thing about his Absol Grim, other than it being shiny black Pokémon, it had a non-shiny sister. Grim's sister, like Grim was drawn to Nero, but she didn't pick Nero. No, she picked his sister Lucille.

Nero saw Lucille die. Now this new girl with the same first name, and looks as his sister. Well that was something Nero accepted as pure chance. But her being chosen by an Absol, Nero scoffed it off as the world continuing to hate him. But him seeing the Absol that Chose this new Lucille… well it was none other than Grim's sister, and the girl who looked just like Nero's. which just pissed off Nero to the max. "What the fuck…. Why the hell is she with her."


	30. Chapter 30- Toxic Relations

**Chapter 30- Toxic Relations**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Byxbysion Wasteland**

It was slow reaching midday, when Percival and Lucille finally their destination. Though it was originally Cain's home, Cain didn't accompany Percival and Lucille, though it was as Cain didn't want to see his family again.

Though the scars from the events from Mount Pyrous were still in their minds. Lucille was more relaxed, decided to find what she forgot in Reborn. She knew not what to search for, but maybe she felt if she just continued forward, she'd find something. Though there was one other clue that Lucille had, that was the Absol. The one she received visions from telling about Corey's and Kiki's death, the same one who saved her from Nero. Lucille felt like she's met the Absol before, and wanted to try and find it again, but she also knew that the Absol was more likely to find her first.

Percival however, was struggling, but he hid it well. What was Percival struggling with? Between feeling like he could have changed something, if he was stronger. If he could have just beat Solaris, he felt like no one had to die that day. But there was still his anger, and how it's not directed at all. When Percival met Cal, he felt like he saw himself in a mirror. Though he soon learned the Cal was working with Team Meteor, and Cal's reason, was just to prove himself to be better than his brother. Because of that… Percival worried, worried what he'd do if he was given that choice.

Even still they had to move forward. If they didn't Anna, Charlotte, Heather, Noel and Shelly would be captured forever. Though their journey has barely reached its quarter mark, the weight they carry is high.

_**Knock, Knock!**_

Percival loudly knocked on the door, to the base that was called 'Wasteland Hideout', he looked to Lucille, "Politeness is the key, isn't it?"

"What do we do if no one answers?" Lucille remarked back with a tired smile.

"Then we force our way in, and demand a gym battle." Percival said, half joking half serious smile.

Just then the door opened a crack. It was an older woman, with purple hair, Percival and Lucille presumed her to be Cain's mother. "Oh, hello. What do you want?"

"Ah, I'm here for a gym Challenge." Percival said with a kind smile, "Is the Gym Leader in?"

"Another one…" The lady sighed, almost annoyed by their presence. "No, sorry, I suppose I should get used to this. Come on in, apparently the living room is a Gym now. Goodness!"

"Pardon the intrusion." Percival bowed his head as he entered the house.

"Thank you for letting us in." Lucille followed suit thanking the woman.

"No, I just need to get used to this fact." The woman sighed… "And it's not like I can let two young _girls_ out there."

"huh?" Both Percival and Lucille blinked in surprise.

It took a moment, till Percival pointed at himself asking. "Y-you mean me?"

"Yes, who else would I be referring to." The woman answered,

To which Lucille broke down laughing, at the unexpected turn of events "Oh my Arceus! Hahahaha!"

"… Ma'am, I'm a male." Percival answered…

"What?! Are you sure?" The woman was surprised,

"Yes." Percival answered. "My name is Percival, and I should know if I'm male or not."

"…" then seeing how awkward the situation, the woman moved to the side of the room. "AYA, YOU HAVE ANOTHER VISITOR!"

It was less than a minute for Aya to respond. "OKAY, I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW."

"Well… it is her first day on the job and all." The woman just chose to ignore the events that just occurred. "She's currently in a battle with a different Trainer. I suppose you're free to go and watch, if you'd like."

"I think we will…" Percival sighed, feel extremely self-conscious in how his gender was confused. Lucille was still clutching her stomach at the thought of it.  
"hah… I… it's just too funny." Lucille still chuckled as she left to the battle arena with Percival. As they got there, they were just intime to see Aya returning a Dragalge to its pokeball.

"Fine, you win." Aya said in annoyance to her challenger.

"I know." The challenger had green hair, glassing, and that annoying smirk. It was Fern.

"Of course… it just had to be you." Percival groaned as he noticed Fern.

"Oh look, it's Whitehall, late to the party as usual." Fern laughed, noticing Percival and Lucille.

"…I'd rather you not call me that." Being called by his last name annoyed Percival, even more so since he was disowned.

"like I'll listen." Fern rolled his eyes. Then pointing to Aya. "Don't worry about this noob. She's fresh off the plate."

"Excuse you." Aya responded to that remark in a harsh tone. "I beat you once before."

"Yeah, I was caught off guard by you fighting in Doubles." Fern snapped back at her.

"Oh, Doubles." Percival shook his head, he found Double battles to be much more intriguing than single battles.

"Isn't that just a cheap way to cover for your lack of skill?" Fern looked to Percival or Lucille to agree, but…

"I actually like Double battle format." Percival smirked, annoying Fern. [A/N: I hate making a character that likes this format… it's so hard to write in.]

"if it's by myself… I'd rather not… I don't like fighting alone." Lucille gave her impression of battling, though it was more of a neutral stance.

"Ugh… of course you weridos would like it." Fern rolled his eyes at the answers he was given.

"Hey, I can fight in whatever format I want. Besides, it was my brother who—" As Aya was about to give Fern a piece of mind, she was interrupted by her mother.

"AYA, YOU HAVE ANOTHER VISITOR!" The mom yelled from the living room.

"REALLY?! ANOTHER ONE?!" Aya screamed back to her mother.

Fern couldn't help himself from making a remark. "Can't blame people for wanting a free Badge."

"Would you shut up, please?" Aya asked Fern. "Or just leave me alone."

"…Did I come at a bad time?" A new voice entered and asked, Percival and Lucille who were closest to the door looked first. It was a guy with orangish-red hair, red eyes, black shirt and grey jeans. The guy looked to be about two or three years older than Percival and Lucille.

Percival answered first. "No… Well where ever Fern is, it's a bad time."

"Oh, right. forgot that." The guy chuckled, looking directly at Fern.

"Oh, it's you." Fern was the one to recognize the guy.

"Yea, it's me. What're you doin' here?" He responded to Fern.

"Sweepin' scrubs. How about you?" Fern laughed.

"I heard there was a new Gym Leader, so I figured I'd come down and welcome her to the club. You're Aya, yeah?"

"Um, yeah." Aya was quite nervous when she spoke.

"Name's Hardy. Reborn's Rock Leader, at your service!" Hardy spoke with a joyous smile. "Yanno, the plan was to give you a warm welcome, but… Looks like you kinda already got a sour one, huh, mate?"

"He really, is annoying." Percival remarked to Hardy.

"You can keep the snide comments to yourself, thanks." Fern said ignoring the statements.

"So, you know each other?" Aya asked.

"This is my first-time meeting Hardy. But I've had the misfortune of meeting Fern." Percival noted.

"he is certainly up noxious." Even Lucille agreed.

"'Fraid so. I had the misfortune of being stuck in the same class as Fern in the Onyx Trainers' School." Hardy sighed, remembering the painful classes with Fern.

"In short, Hardy's jealous because I was the top dog and he was just another loser." Fern commented praising himself.

"Yea, that's it." Hardy rolled his eyes, "Keep tellin' yourself that, mate."

"Didn't I take that title from you?" Percival added, with a sly smile across his face.

"Plus, our sisters used to be close friends, so we happened to get dragged to places together sometimes." Fern said trying to drown out Percival's comment.

"You what, mate?" hardy couldn't help but smile when he heard Percival's comment. "Wish I was there to see Fern get beat."

"Most people there were in shock." Percival added, "It did only take me one Pokémon to beat him after all."

"Yeah, okay, you guys keep chit-chatting. I'm gonna go heal up my Pokémon with the machine in the other room." Aya said, walking to the living room where the Healing Machine was.

"You're not really thinking of fighting her, are you?" Fern indicated pointing at Percival. "Like I said, total pushover."

"I'd be the judge of that, Fern." Percival commented back.

"Well it'd be a shame if you came all the way down here and didn't have at least one good bate." Fern smirked, sending out a Rhyhorn. "Lemme help you out there, huh?"

"Oh, Hardy, you're about to see a recreation of me sweeping Fern." Percival smirked. Tossing out his Leafeon.

"Wish I brought some popcorn then." Hardy smiled.

"And Fern you really need to stop lead with a rock or ground type. Vee." Pericval smiled, even on these toxic Fields it shouldn't take much for to beat Fern.

"I know you're using Swords Dance Rhyhorn, Fire Fang!" Fern commanded, and flames filled his Rhyhorn's mouth and bit into Vee, though the Leafeon only shrugged it off.

"Oh, you were hoping for a burn, weren't you? Well Vee has a good experience taking Fire attacks. So that won't work. Now, Vee, Show your strength. Leaf Blade." Percival remember all those times fighting his dastardly fire expert brother. Vee however used the leaf on top of its head, and slashed at the Rhyhorn knocking out with one swipe.

Aya however finished healing, and walked back in on Percival and Fern fighting. "I'm gone for less than five minutes, and people are using my gym for a battle… great."  
"Fern picked the fight… but Percival followed with it…" Lucille sighed… "Oh this is going to take much longer than we wanted…"

Remembering what was going on, Percival slightly regretted falling for Fern's Taunts. "Right, Fern I have things to do, so why don't you quit while you're a head."

"Yeah, right!" Fern ignored it and threw out his Next Pokémon a Scyther.

"Vee, let's if we out speed. Aerial Ace." Percival commanded, where Vee narrowly avoided the wing attack from the Scyther, managing to again one-shot Fern's Pokémon. "Good girl."

"Oh, shut it Whitehall!" Fern yelled at Percival. This time gaining the attension

"Wait? Whitehall? And she just called you Percival" Hardy's ears perked at the name. "You're not that Percival are you, mate?"

"…" Percival silently gulped as his name was recognized. "That depends on why you're asking."

"…" Lucille worried, about hearing this as well.

"huh? I though you guys never met." Aya asked, surprised to hear this.

"Well from how Fern's acting… guess I'm the only who still reads the news." Hardy sighs. "Apparently, the Whitehall family Disowned their second Eldest. A Percival Whitehall."  
"What?!" Aya ends up shouting in surprise.

"This doesn't change anything! Krookodile!" Fern ignored it, throwing out his next Pokémon.

"Vee, Leaf Blade." Percival commanded no longer paying mind to Fern. his more upbeat confident tone then changed to colder one. "Was really hoping no one here would know that."

"hah! Gotcha, Roserade Hidden Power (fire)." Percival was surprised to hear this, looking back he saw Vee being hit with a ball of flaming. Knocking her to the ground.

"Vee!" Percival shouted as his Leafeon fell, due to his on negligence, his Pokémon was hurt. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"Really, mate, you call that fair?" Hardy interjected, as Fern made a cheap attempt by not calling out his next Pokémon.

"Pfft, it's just a battle." Fern laughed. "Besides picking on Percival is way too easy."

Percival who was more concerned about Vee… The flames hurting Vee, Percival forgot who he was fighting... Making his next comment more of just base instinct. "Oh, for Arceus sake. Could you just shut the hell up, Kuro?!"

Everyone then looked at Percival surprised. Lucille remember Percival telling her that Fern reminded him of his brother. Though Hardy, Aya, and Fern were surprised to hear Percival say this. "…Kuro?"

"…" Percival stayed quiet, realizing his mistake. Though he was still angry. "Come on out. Oracle, Psyshock." Sensing the angry and rampant emotions from Percival it sent power waves rushing into the Roserade, quickly falling it.

"What the?" Fern barely had time to react, this was nothing like any of the attacks his Pokémon had recived from Percival before.

"So, you going to throw out your Decidueye, or are you done." Percival asked, though it was intimidating as ever.

"…Fine, but know I just let you win." Fern said, scoffing at Percival.

"I could care less." Percival remarked back at him.

"Well… other than that Awkward situation I made." Hardy scratched the back of his head. "I think seein' Fern get beat is worth the trip out here in itself."

"Stow it, rocky. I was going easy on Whitehall." Fern remarked back.

"You call playing dirty, easy?" Lucille even disagreed with Fern.

"Hey, all is fair in war." Fern added… though that didn't do much for a defense.

"Whatever ya say, mate." Hardy just rolled his eyes.

"All right. Percival… right?" Aya just changed the subjects. "You came for a battle, though your team didn't get much damage. Other than your Leafeon… We can start your battle, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, and I'll be sure to not be as obnoxious as a certain green haired trainer." Percival responded with a kind smile.

"I can referee the match." Hardy offered, "I know how it goes from my own Gym."

"Right, I wanna see this." Fern laughed.

"Great… and I have to sit next to you." Lucille sighed… getting more annoyed by Fern.

Percival just used, a spare Revie and few super potions on Vee, to get her back up to health… though he wasn't going to be relying on her. "Ready."

"I'm not sure who I want to lose more." Fern smirked.

"Guh… you're such a pain." Lucille sighed.

"Do you just hate everyone by default, or what?" Aya asked, annoyed.

"Nah, just you." Fern commented back.  
"Hey, lay off o' her, mate." Hardy called out at Fern.

"No, no! It's fine, it's perfectly fine." Aya said trying to defuse the situation. "He's right. I'm not a good person. I shouldn't even be doing this."

"hey, now's not the time to doubt yourself." Hardy said. "Chin up. You're gonna rock this fight."

Aya however just rolled her eyes. "I'd be better off if everyone just left me alone."  
"The challenger, Percival, faces the leader Aya in a 6 on 6 double battle!" Hardy said raisin his arm.

"I don't even really want to do this." Aya mumbled…

"Either competitor can make substitutions. The battle's over when all six of either trainer's Pokémon can no longer fight! Let's rock!" Hard then dropped his arm. "And roll!"

Both sides tossed out their Pokémon. From Aya was a Nidoqueen and a Toxapex. Percival though started off this battle strong with his Delphox and Gardevoir. Fern when he saw the match up. "Wow she's screwed so many ways."

"Oracle, Psyshock on the Nidoqueen! Artemis, Psychic on the Toxapex!" Percival commanded. Both of his Pokémon put their trust into him. Artemis one-shot the Toxapex with her psychic abilities, while Oracle barely managed with a critical hit on the Nidoqueen. Both with their psychic attacks diging deep into them.

"Oh, come on… I didn't even get a move…" Aya sighed, as her Pokémon fell. "Drapion, Salazzle!" Aya tossed out her Poisonous Lizard, and scorpion Pokémon to the field. "Salazzle Sludge Wave!"

The Salazzle then produced a wave of sludge crashing into Artemis and Oracle, nearly knocking out Artemis, while Oracle was brought to half health. "Tch, Oracle Psyshock on the Salazzle!"

"Drapion Cross poison on the Gardevoir!" Both sides gave commands, resulting two Pokémon The Salazzle and Artemis to be knocked out. The Salazzle was defeated as the psychic rocks flew into it, while The Drapion took out Artemis with a slash of it's poisonous arms

"Artemis!... Alright, then Come out Steel." Percival said bring out his Metagross.

"You got to be kidding me… I didn't even…" Fern was speechless as he saw Percival bring out a Metagross.

"A Steel type… great." Aya sighed as she saw Percival's Metagross. "Guess, my best weapon. Venusaur!"

"Oracle, Psyshock on the Venusaur!" Percival said, and his Delphox one shot the Venusaur, again with the psycic rocks crushing into the Venusaur.

"Gah… Drapion, Knock out that blasted Delphox!" Aya commanded, her Drapion using it's gaint claw crashing into Oracle, knocking them out.

"Oracle! Steel Meteor Mash the Drapion!" Percival commanded, getting revenge for Oracle. Steel having it's arms batter them just like a meteor crashing into it though the Drapion still stood after that attack.

"Hmp… Dragalge, come on out!" Aya said sending out her last Pokémon.

"Phoebe, come on out." Percival said throwing out his Milotic to the field.

"Drapion, Knock off on Metagross!" Aya called and her Drapion hit Steel with it's claws just like before, though as a Metagross, Steel easily took the hit.

"Phoebe, Finish off the Drapion with Scald!" Percival said, and with scalding waters hitting the Drapion, it was taken out. "Steel, meteor Mash on the Dragalge."

"Dragalge… Shadow Ball!" Aya retorted, as her Dragalge was hit with meteor like punches from the Metagorss, it was just barely able to keep standing. "Just finish it already, why don't you."

"…Phoebe, Ice beam." Percival reluctantly called, and his Milotic took out the Dragalge with an ice type attack.

"And all six of Aya's Pokémon are unable to battle, that means Percival's the winner." Hardy declared ending the battle.

"There… I lost…At least I won't have to deal with this again." Aya said with a sight of relief as she lost.

"Cold." Fern called. "I think I woulda preferred it if Whitehall had bombed after all."

"You wouldn't have cared either way…" Lucille just shook her head, trying her best to ignore Fern.

"Whatever. Later losers!" Fern said, walking out of the gym finally leaving.

Meanwhile Hardy chose to try and cheer up Aya. "Heyo, Aya don't take a couple of losses too hard, aye? It happens, and you put up a solid fight. Percival just rocked a little harder. All there is too it."

"I don't care." Aya responded with a cold voice.

"C'mon, no need to be so distant about it." Hardy said with a smile.

"No, you don't get it. I really don't care. I never wanted this." Aya stated. "It never was my job. But my stupid baby brother dumped this onto me. Emphasis on the baby. You know Cain, don't you, Percival? What'd he say about us? Does he hate us?"

"… Never really talked to him about it… but him hating someone, doesn't seem to be that type of guy." Percival answered, but before Percival could ask his own question, hardy already asked.  
"Why would he hate you?" Hardy, someone who is in his first meeting of Aya asked.

"Ask him. I'm just not a good person, I guess." Aya said looking off to the side sulking. "He hasn't talked to any of us since he ran away. One day he just up-and-left. Didn't say good bye. Didn't even take his Pokémon with him. HE was the one who was supposed to take over the poison gym. So, I'm stuck doing it. Mom won't talk about him anymore. And I'm not cut out for this."

"Hey, calm down already, a'rite?" Hardy said trying to calm her with a smile. "You're fine. Tell ya what, why don't I stick around for a bit and help you guys out with some stuff?"  
"Why?" Aya questioned. "I should just be alone."

"No, what you should do is give Percival their badge. Then you and I'll get stuff worked out, aye?"  
"Sure…" Aya agreed, then walked to Percival and handed him the badge. "This is the Blight Badge. Take it. Pokémon up to level 50 will listen to you now. And you can use the HM, Strength, outside of battle. And I guess I'm supposed to give you this." Aya also handed Percival a TM. "Sludge Wave hits every target, and has a chance to poison each of them. Go figure all I'm good for is spreading something toxic like that."

"You say you are… but don't seem like it." Percival commented.

"You can go now." Aya said, not wanting to listen.

"Come on Percy, we should hurry. We spent too much time as it is." Lucille called to him

"Right. Again, thanks for the battle, and again sorry about Fern." Percival said as he headed for the door, but Hardy called to him first.

"Percival, I look forward to seein' you in my gym up in Agate City someday!" Hardy shouted. "Don't let me down, aye?"  
"I won't!" Percival shouted. Though unknown to Percival, an old friend he would soon see, back in Reborn City.


	31. Chapter 31- Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 31- Unexpected Arrival**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Opal Ward**

"Wow, Since the Train Station exploded… I really didn't expect Reborn to be getting any new Trainers." Ame said to a young girl with dark skin and black hair.

"Well… that wasn't something that I expected to find out. But my Pokémon helped across that desert." The girl smiled.

"You're kidding?!" Ame shouted in surprise. "The Pokémon out there are no joke; I just can't believe a girl as young as you got through that without any trouble."

"Well there were more ground types, than I expected. But even with the disadvantage I kept my ground. You know if you use just enough electricity a ground type can become weak to an electrical attack." The girl boasted. More details about this girl was that she was just at the age of 11, short for her age on the height of 130 cm (4 foot 4 inches). She wore a white blouse, brown leggings and black rubber boots. "But even still I'm from a family of elites, wild Pokémon are less of a threat then a regular trainer."

"I've never tested that. But I've heard of it. I'll have your trainer registration done in just a minute." Ame said, finally finishing up the registration process. "Here you go."

"Thanks, you're a real big help." The girl bowed politely towards Ame, and took back her trainer card.

"Um… One thing." Ame asked before the girl left. The girl stopped, and waited for Ame to ask. "Your last name it's Whitehall, correct?"

"Yes, it is." The girl nodded, knowing that that was the question.

"Is there any relation to a Percival Whitehall?" Ame asked in pure curiosity.

The girl nodded with a sigh, "Yes... there was…"

"Huh?" Ame was confused as she still hadn't heard the news of Percival's Disownment.

Thinking that was the case, the girl tried to just get information that she wanted. "Do you happen to know his last location?"

"Location? Oh! According to the records he just beat his fifth gym leader." Ame answered.

"Fifth! Man, he's gotten strong… over halfway done…" The girl sounded just as happy as she was surprised.

"Halfway… Oh, no your mistaken. The Reborn region is quite unique with their Gym Leaders, as there is a gym for each type." Ame corrected the girl.

"One for each type!" this time the girl was surprised to hear this, "So he's beaten five out eighteen… So, he's only 27.8% done?! That's crazy!"

"Yes, but that's just how Reborn is." Ame smiled seeing the girl's reaction. "yes, back to where Percival is… He should be on his way back to the southern portion of Obsidia Ward."

"Oh, right. Thanks!" The girl, then ran off without a second thought. The girl with the last-named Whitehall. This girl is Marie Whitehall, Percival's youngest sister.

Though Percival had practically said his family was intolerable. Marie was different, she was never harsh like Kuro, nor as competitive as Ari. Marie was the only one to show kindness to Percival. Marie was also the only other child who didn't like how the family was. The fight for dominance, or strength she never liked it. She also saw the unfairness that was always thrown at Percival, and deicide to be the one to be kind to him.

Though it was a completely hard time for her to do that. The time she tried be nice to Percival was also the same time Kuro forced Vee to evolve into a Leafeon. So, Percival's trust and care for his family diminished to practically nonexistent. So, it didn't take much for Percival to snap at her unexpectedly… though Percival was still kind person, and once he realized that Marie was trying to help him, he apologized. One finally thing was that Marie was the only person who knew where Percival was going. When Percival left, he did so without explaining to anyone, except for Marie.

"It's been how long again…" Marie recounts as she walked through the destroyed parts of Obsidia Ward… it had been approximately three weeks since Percival had run away, just a few days since he was disowned, and just two days since Marie left herself. Though one question was left standing. Why was she there? Sure, she cared for Percival… but he was in a faraway land, where she couldn't do anything for him. But they were the only two members of the family that were different. She had to know that her brother was safe.

Marie eventually made it to the Southern district of Obsidia Ward. Unsure when or where Percival would arrive, Marie started to ask around. Asking vague questions like. "Hey have you seen an older boy with long white hair and blue eyes?"

She was eventually led to the Obsidia gate that connected to Byxbysion Wasteland. As Cain had left the gate unlocked, Marie attempted to walk through it. Though she was quickly stopped by someone calling out to her. "Heyyy, don't you think you're a bit young to be walking around by yourself?" Marie turned to see a boy with purple hair, purple eyes, makeup, and wearing a purple shirt with a fishnet undershirt. This person was none other than a friend of Percival, and was on the current quest of trying to help the kidnapped kids. His name is Cain.

"…Don't you think it's weirder to be talking to a young girl like that?" However, Marie did not know that. And though Marie was nice to Percival, she was quite sharped tongued to people she didn't know.

"Ugh… Ouch… But really, that place can be dangerous for kids~" Cain tried to ignore Marie's comment. "I know some people who are in trouble… don't really need another kid in trouble, 'kay?"

"…" Marie just rolled her eyes… but if Cain had been here for a while. "Hey, do you know a guy… probably around your age, blue eyes, long white hair, and fancy black clothes? Name is Percival?"

"…" Cain was dumbfounded to hear Percival's name and description come from a girl he'd never met. "Um… What?"

"the way you dress looks weird, but you don't look like an idiot." Marie continued, "but, I'll repeat once more did a guy named Percival come by here?  
"Yes… But—" Cain was cut off as Marie entered the gate,

"Then that's good enough for me. Thank you for your time." Marie said walking away.

"Wait! Stop!" Cain said dashing in front of her.

"*sigh*… What is it now?" Marie sighed, wanting to continue on.

"Who are you? and what is your reason for looking for Percy?" Cain said not trusting of this girl.

"'Percy'?... Right that could always work as a nickname…" Marie remembered that. "… You know him… Is he doing well?"

"…That still doesn't answer my question." Cain said, hoping that that the girl won't be causing any trouble. "Who are you, and what are you doing looking for Per—"

"Marie?!" A voice familiar to both parties rang out in surprise. It was none other than the person in question Percival.

"Percival!" Marie shouted as she spotted her brother.

Cain however was just confused, and Lucille spotting this girl for the first time was as well. "Um… Percy, do you know this girl?"

"I do…" Percival sighed. "She is my youngest sister."

"Youngest sister!?" Cain shouted in exclamation.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" Percival ignored the surprise from Cain and Lucille and aske Marie a question.

Marie looked off to the side, and started to explain. "Well… you probably already heard, but Father has—"

"disowned me… Yes, I already know." Percival said, "Did you really just come all the way here to tell me that?"

"No." Marie answered. "I was more worried about you. I mean you ran away to prove yourself… but with being disowned… I was worried you lost your reason for fighting in the Reborn League. So—"

"You wanted to have me keep my resolve. That's very kind of you Marie." Percival smiled, and placed a hand on his sister's head. "I had been wondering about that after I was disowned… But right now, I have a different reason for getting stronger. So, I did kinda ditched my original goal."

"You did?... Well as long as you still are continuing on your path, that's good." Marie nodded.

"Wait! Hold on! Someone explain what's happening?! Please!" This was mixed shout between Cain and Lucille.

"Oh, right. I should introduce myself." Marie perked up, and bowed her head. "I am Marie Whitehall, the second daughter, and the second youngest child of the Whitehall family."

"well, then… Sorry about before, we got off the wrong foot." Cain smiled. "Name's Cain. Nice to meet you."

"Hehe… Didn't think Percival had a cute little sister like you." Lucille smiled. "My name's Lucille Luxen. Percival has been teaching me a lot of things about Pokémon battling."

"…Are you his girlfriend?" Marie randomly asked.

Causing Lucille to blush. "N-no! what the heck are you talking about?!"

"Well… either way. I thank you for looking after my brother, he can sometimes find himself in very dangerous situations fairly quickly. So, I apologize for any issues he has caused." Marie bowed her head again.

"Hey! I haven't made any issues for them." Percival shouted "…Maybe just one…"

"Percival, what did you do?" Marie asked for what trouble Percival caused.

"I didn't do it purposefully, and if anything, it's Father's fault for disowning me!" Percival shouted.

"What the heck does that even mean?!" Marie was confused by what Percival meant.

Cain though was the first to answer before Percival could. "Some stupid Reborn law, about how kids without having legal guardian are able to be kidnapped by orphanages… Speaking of that, did you get the badge?"

"Yes... I did." Percival said, sighing as he remembers his fight.

"Something go poorly?" Cain was confused and worried.

"hm… Let's see, first you mom thought Percy was a girl." Cain nearly did a spit take as Lucille explained. "You've met Fern, right?"

"…Yes. Green hair bad attitude, right?" Cain said keeping himself from laughing at what Lucille said just seconds ago.

"Yup, Percival accidentally called him Kuro, and—" Lucille was cut off from continuing but this time by Marie.

"You did what?!" Marie exclaimed.

"…It was a moment of bad judgement. Fern has a terrible personality like Kuro. And he had pulled a dirty move, which pissed me off." Percival said avoiding eye contact with Marie.

"*Sigh*" Marie could just sigh in response to that. "Is he as strong as Kuro?"

"No, I've pretty much have swept his team with just Vee each time." Percival responded. "Though that last dirty trick was a hidden power fire on Vee, with the combination of not calling out his next Pokémon."

"… Man, that guy must suck then." Marie spit annoyed at Fern, even though she has never met him.

"Uhm… back to the subject at hand…" Cain said keeping with small laughs. "They probably also told you how I ran away, huh?"

"Wait he's a runaway?" Marie questioned as she was the only one who is new.

"Yes, wellllll, I can't deny it. I ran away because I needed to get away from my mom. She was upset by some of my… choices." Cain sighed. "By whom I, you know, have fun with~ But there's nothing wrong with what I do, she's just living in the past. So, I left. But it's 'cause of that I know what it's like to be out on your own."

"Choices?" Marie asked questioningly, too young to understand.

"You don't need to know." Lucille said to her.

"So, that's why you were dead set on helping Heather." Percival sighed. "I'll admit, once I was actually a bit scared once I felt the freedom that I now hold…"

"Um… what's going on?" Marie was still confused. "I have no clue of what's going on… can please explain."

"Well… seems like you'll be caught up in what we're doing… So, I'll explain as we move." Percival said.

"To the Rail net!" Cain yelled as he led everyone to where they needed to go.

**Time: 15:00**

**Location: Rail Net**

Over the next few hours, Cain, Lucille, Marie and Percival traveled through the Rail Net using strength to get through the smashed terrain. All the while Lucille and Cain had given Marie the rundown of what has happened since Percival came to Reborn

"So… what you're telling me is that Percival has gotten into a mess with a criminal organization, and trying to rescue people who have been kidnapped, after they escaped from a crazy asylum type thing?" Marie asked with the most disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, we have." Lucille nodded, answering Marie's question.

"What the?! Are you guys crazy!?" Marie shouted. Before she sighed. "Fine I understand… But two things first."

"What… do you disagree with what we're doing…" Lucille said with worry in her voice.

"No… even if I did Percival would still continue… It's not that… It's you. I get that you had two of you Pokémon taken away from you in a previous battle. But you're still only at four Pokémon!" Marie shouted at Lucille. "You don't even a good water type to cover your weaknesses!"

"…My only…" Lucille looked off to the side remembering what happened to her Simipour, Simon.

"Here, I'll trade you this for your Zebstrika." Marie said sticking out a pokeball, toward Lucille. As Lucille hesitated, "You know this makes a good counterpart to Percival's Milotic…"

Percival looked behind him, noticing the Pokémon Marie offered. "Take the deal… With that, your power will have dramatically increased. Livia, is a good water type, and only two weaknesses."

"… Fine, just make sure to take good care of Helios, will you?" Lucille said with a sad look in her eye.  
"Electric types are my deal, of course I will." Marie gave her a smile as she Traded away a Gyarados for a Zebstrika…

"Oh… right Speaking of Trading. Percival, I want Geissler back." Marie shouted to Percival as he continued to clear the way.

"Are you serious?!" Percival shouted, as he moved another boulder. "You gave them to me so you'd feel that I'd be safe!"

"That was before I decided to come here myself." Marie said. "Besides, I did revive that fossil you wanted…"

"…Damn your negotiation skills…" Percival sighed, and the two tossed pokeballs at each other, Percival trading his Eelektrik back to its original owner, for a Pokémon that he wanted, and Aerodactyl. "Sorry bud, but I'll have to think of a name for you later…"

"Ah! Geissler! You evolved! It's so nice to see you again!" Marie cheered as she held her Eelekrik in her hands. "Ooh… you just need a thunder Stone to reach your final form. Hold on, be right with you."

"…Percy? You sure it's a good idea to bring your little sister along?" Cain questioned… seeing how Marie convinced both Lucille and Percival to trade away a Pokémon.

"…She'll follow regardless of what I say. She's more stubborn than me, that's for sure."

"That's saying something than." Lucille laughed. "You're the most stubborn person I know."

_**Crack**_.

"!" it was then they all broke through the other side. as they stood in front of a giant metallic door, and stairs leading to the surface.

Cain was the first to try and move the door, but it was to no avail. "Hum, hum… Right… This way locked up. Of course, it is… Then I guess this is it…" and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well, guess it's time to go." Percival said. "Be prepared for anything."

As they walked up the stairs, they saw an old and crumbing building. It had a messed-up sign that said "Yureyu" Though when they reached the top… Lucille, Percival, and Cain stared as there was boy sitting on top of the sign, looking down at them.

"Of course, you guys are here." Nero said, as he laid his eyes upon the group. He was agitated as he met eyes with Lucille, though… he looked down to see another member joining them. "Pft… Three and a half this time?"

"What you say!" Said Marie as she knew that insult about her height.

"Gr… we don't have time for this." Cain said, seeing how they were being blocked by Nero yet again.

"I'll three of you go. Just like last time." Nero smiled, this time believing he could finish off his target.

"No…" Percival said blocking him from

"Oh, come now, Shiro. If you just let me fight her, then I'll the rest of you through." Nero smiled, as he could tell that Lucille was not a full strength.

"He said no, dirtbag!" Marie shouted.

"wasn't talking to you shrimp." Nero said to Marie.

"Oh, you did not just call me a shrimp! That's it! Percival leave this idiot to me!" Marie shouted tossing out a Jolteon. "Sparky! Thunder Wave on him!

"Woah there… Guess you have a little more bite on you." Nero said jumping left off the sign dodging the Thunder Wave. Then tossing out a Pokémon. "Fine then, Let's get this over with."

"Fine… Marie he's stronger than he looks!" Percival shouted, as he pulled Cain and Lucille inside the building.

"Yeah right… You don't seem that tough." Marie laughed.  
"Well, I'll prove you wrong." Nero said with a sinister smile.


	32. Chapter 32- Attack on Yureyu

**Chapter 32- Attack on Yureyu**

**Time: 15:30**

**Location: Yureyu Building**

It was the inside of the old Yureyu building. It was a huge mess, distorted tiles ran across the floor, lights in need of maintenance flickered across the ceiling. It would be quite if it wasn't for the noise of battle between the Black Demon Nero and Marie Whitehall, Percival's sister.

"Wait Percy stop!" Lucille shouted trying to protest and go back outside. "What about Marie?!"  
"Yeah… You do make odd decisions, but that guy isn't really the nicest guy for a girl her age." Cain added thinking that Marie was in trouble.

Percival however tossed those worries to the side. "Believe me when I say it, she's more powerful than me. She's also the smartest of our family. I think she's one of the last people I need to worry about. Besides, she'll only have trouble if he has a ground type. And he doesn't have one." [A/N: I.E. I retconned his only ground type.]

"Well, Percival, I'll follow your lead here then." Cain sighed, knowing Percival was telling the truth.

"…" Lucille bit her lip and looked out the window, knowing the more time wasted here, less time they had to save everyone. "Fine… Let's just get everyone and get out."

"Right, Let's get going." Percival said leading everyone to the stairs heading to the next floor.

Meanwhile the battle outside had just barely started. Nero had started the battle with his usual lead against people who have never fought him before, his usual Zoroark. Meanwhile Marie with her Electric-Type mastery, chose her Eeveelution of Jolteon, Sparky.

Other than the preemptive attack from Marie just moments ago, no move was made into this battle yet. Nero though being the one to analyze the situation. "Tell me shrimp, why haven't I seen you sooner. You're definitely stronger, than any of those three. If you came sooner, I might have actually been unable to cause any trouble for them."

"Well. I just got to Reborn recently." Marie said. "And stop calling me Shrimp! Sparky, attack with Volt Switch, Take out that Honchkrow!"

"Dodge." Nero said, his illusioned Zoroark moving to the side as the volts of electrical energy just missed its mark. But that wasn't what Marie saw.

"What the?! How'd that do no damage?!" Marie saw the Volt switch hitting the illusion, but as it stood, it somehow missed or did not affect the Pokémon before her. "Tch… I guess you're better than I thought."

"Please, moves like that are of no issue to me." Nero smiled dastardly.

Back inside the building Percival, Lucille, and Cain were staring across from two Meteor Grunts holding Shelly hostage. One of the grunts had their Golbat out, and it had its wing right on Shelly's neck. "Now, don't take another step closer or we'll cut her throat."

Shelly was visibly shaking scared of what's to come. "I-I'm scared…"

"Just keep moving, and we'll pretend we didn't see anything. Got it?" The other grunt said to Cain, Percival, and Lucille.

"You wouldn't hurt her like that!" Cain shouted at the grunts

"Orders are come from the boss: If anyone tries to interfere," The Golbat brought it's wing closer to Shelly's neck. "We kill her."

"H-hey, now…" Cain said, disbelief that this was actually happening.

"…" Percival was quietly biting his lip, determined to try and think of something, but to no avail.

"I-it's okay…" Shelly called to them trying to be brave. "J-just… go on… Forget about me… It doesn't matter what happens t-to me… okay?"

"Ugh…" Cain groaned grabbing his head. "I'm sorry, Shelly. We'll come back for you! I promise!"

"We'll definitely save you!" Percival shouted as well, and the two of them headed to the next floor. Unaware that Lucille was left behind.

As Cain and Percival got to the next floor, they found Charlotte with two grunts as well. "Charlotte!"

"It's about time you showed up, Princess, Elitist." Charlotte remarked obviously annoyed how it took more than a day to come save them.

"It wasn't exactly easy getting here." Percival commented.

"I came as soon as I could…" Cain said then realizing what he did. "Not in the usual way."

Which responded a face palm from both Percival and Charlotte. "…"

But it didn't take long for one of the Grunts to shout. "Now back away or we'll kill her!

Charlotte was not really surprised but still exasperated on that. "Really, guys? You're still on that?

The grunts looked at each other, not really liking that they said that. "Well, uh, you know, that's what the boss said to say, so…"

"Your boss… Sirius, right?" Charlotte sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just set is aside from now. Come on, meet my friends. This is Percival, and this is Cain. Or Princess, and Elitist."

"When did you start calling me that?" Percival questioned.

"Recently." Charlotte said. "Now Elitist, Princess, meet Simon and Tara."

"We've met." The one called Simon said, looking at Percival with an upset expression.

"Yeah, Percival beat us before. I'm still mad about that!" Tara yelled also angry.

"To be fair, didn't you start it?" Percival asked in his own defense.

"Wait, wait, wait, no, what, Charlotte, you actually made friends with Team Meteor?!" Cain was the most confused by this.

"They're people too. They just happen to be on a different side from you." Charlotte said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't her problem.

"And you." Cain added.

"Yeah, well, it beats being tied up." Charlotte admits. Starts walking to Cain and Percival.

"Wait it's not like we can just let you go because of a casual conversation." Simon said.

"Oh, right. Well then." Charlotte looked to Percival and Cain. "Then do you guys wanna do the honors?"

"Do we have a choice?" Percival asked, but it was responded with a head shaking no.

As Percival and Cain started their battle against Simon and Tara. Down on the floor below, Lucille still stood in front of the two grunts and Shelly. "Hey, didn't you hear what we said? Come closer and we kill her."

"I did, but it's not like I haven't followed your instructions." Lucille answered, she had yet to make a step since she saw the state of Shelly. She also, knew that she couldn't just send out her Pokémon to attack them. though… she did think of a plan. "You said, your boss ordered this… Who is your boss?"

"Sirius is his name." The grunt answer… though confused to why Lucille asked this.

"Hm… I would have thought it to be that Nero guy." Lucille said, and as she said that the grunts became tense. "He is much more intimidating…"

"…" The two grunts looked at each other nervously.

"you know, Shelly is a good hostage against us…" Lucille drifted off, she didn't completely understand why… but she had this idea… to convince them to release Shelly. "Though, I think I would be a better one. What do you say about a trade? My life for hers."

"…Why would we do that?" One of the grunts asked, thinking that Lucille was stupid. "You seem strong, but she's more valuable."

"Really though… sure, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But has she even really done anything against Meteor?" Lucille asked. "Compared to I, who fought against you several times, and even now. Wouldn't it be better to have someone who is more threatening to your team as a hostage?"

"No, we know what, were doing!" The Grunts shouted, "stay where you are or we'll cut her throat!"

"…" Shelly shrunk back in fear… but also looked at Lucille in amazement from her bravery.

"You know… I think Nero would like you two a lot more, if I was captured. I don't know why… but for some reason he really hates me. I mean, in a battle against him. He made over half my Pokémon unusable. So, it's not like I can do much against you." Lucille bluffed, having only three pokeballs on her belt, while her fourth hidden in her sleeve.

"…" The grunts looked at each other, with a smile on their faces. "Fine drop your Pokémon, and come then we'll release her."

"Sure." Lucille removed the belt with her three Pokémon, and placed it on the floor. As the grunts thought her to be unarmed, she walked forward. Right to where Shelly was.

"L-Lucille!" Shelly cried hugging into her.

"It's all right. everything will be okay." Lucille consoled her, and as the Grunts dropped their guard completely. Lucille pulled Shelly away from them quickly and tossed out her newest member. "Livia, while their distracted!"

"Gyara!" The huge form of a Gyarados filled the room, the long serpent body of the water type, forced the grunts into the wall knocking them out.

As its job was complete, Lucille looked to Livia and bowed, "Thank you my new companion."

"Gya!" The Gyarados cried, quietly returning to its pokeball.

Then Lucille turned to Shelly, "Come on, the others are probably worried about you."

"W-Wait… that switch… It opens up stairs!" Shelly pointed out to Lucille,

"Okay." Lucille pulled the switch down, and led Shelly up to where Percival and Cain were fighting. It was just the end of the battle between Percival and Cain vs Simon and Tara.

It was just as Tara's Golbat fell. "Charlotte, tell your friends to stop being good!"

Charlotte just shrugged in response. "Why don't you just stop being bad?"

"Yeah, haha." Cain laughed along thinking it to be a possibility. "Quit Team Meteor, join the good guys!"

Simon was the one to answer. "I cannot."

This intrigued Charlotte. "Why?"

"When our work is done, I will have a new life—A better one." Simon spoke resolute in his way of thinking. As Lucille heard that… she thought of Nero.

Tara continued. "Team Meteor is going to rebuild the world! By throwing in with them now, we earn a place at the top later!"

"But what about this world?" Both Cain and Percival asked in surprise to this.

"It'll be erased. Vanished—gone. We know what we do is harmful, but once we succeed, all of this pain will never have existed." Simon answered. Knowing what he doing is wrong… but for the end.

"End justifies the mean…" Charlotte said, looking away from them.

"Exactly!" Tara shouted with excitement.  
"Well… that's why _he_ joined. Anyway, I'm going. Bye." As Charlotte walked away, Tara and Simon looked at her with a sad expression. "Don't give me that look, it's not like you can stop me."

"Well… That's one saved." Percival sighed to himself. Still unknown that Shelly and Lucille were right behind him.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked. "Didn't you guys save Shelly?"

"They were hold a Golbat wing to Shelly's neck. We couldn't even get close to her, otherwise they'd hurt her…" Cain said looking to the ground.

"…Uh huh." Charlotte said, point to Lucille. and saw the surprise on Percival and Cain, as they saw Lucille with Shelly.

"Wait what?! How?!" Cain screamed.

"You did that yourself?" Percival asked, impressed that she found a solution when he did not.

"hehe, I had help from Livia." Lucille smiled, more confident that the trade she made was correct.

"That's good but how'd you do it?" Charlotte asked, only thinking that Shelly had it worse than her.

"I just gave those they guys the thought that they had more control than they actually had." Lucille smiled.

"Nice." Charlotte smiled, point out her fist to Lucille waiting for a fist bump. "Come on, Heather and the twins are further up." They quickly went up to the next floor, and found Noel locked inside of a metal cage. "So, you're keeping them locked up like we're in a zoo. Classy. What kind of corporate building has cells like these in it anyway?"

"This hasn't been a corporate building for a long time." A Grunt laughed. "Surely, you've head how years ago, Yureyu was the centerpiece of Reborn's economy. Then when the earthquakes started, this place was destroyed and the company broke down… Right?"

"…" Lucille felt all blood drain away from her as the grunt explained. She remembered those earthquakes… it was then when she was hurt… when she met that Absol… when she almost died. "You caused those Earthquakes…"

"yes! We also infiltrated the company over time, and then shut them down from inside out." The grunt smiled.

"And it was the closure of Yureyu's Power Plant that led to the city's downfall." Noel shouted from the cell. "So, then Team Meteor was successful in destroying Reborn City the first time."

"Bingo, kiddo. And we were set to do it again by destroying Julia's Neo-Circuit Power Plant. But SOMEONE got in the way." The grunt pointed to Lucille and Percival

"Well, here we are? If you want revenge, so do I." Lucille said tossing out her Arcanine. "I once lived in this city. So, your information, those earthquakes almost killed me. So, come on then. I'll take you."

"Wait they took Anna upstairs. Heather, too, The Doctor is there, and the other weird guy."

"Uh huh, well, I'm sure it's nothing Elitist and Princess can't handle." Charlotte smirked as she continued to try and pick the lock on Noel's cell.

"You're really sticking with those names, aren't you?" Percival asked… sighing to himself.

"You earned it." Charlotte smirked.

"They also took something form Anna!" Noel continued. "It's an Amethyst Pendant. It's very important to her. It was a gift from our real father. When we were left at the Orphanage, all we had was Nomos, Nostra, and that pendant."

"…Well… that doesn't make sense…"

"Why the hell would Meteor want something like that?" Charlotte questioned.

"Doesn't matter, Charlotte just get Noel out of there. Lucille get upstairs when you can!" Percival shouted as he and Cain ran to get to the next floor.

"on it!" Both yelled back at Percival.

Percival and Cain then reached the sixth floor of the building finding Dr. Sigmund with his Electivire using its wires on Heather. Percival could only curse to himself wondering how much Heather suffered. "fuck…"

Though that curse was enough to alert Sigmund to their presence. "You've returned."

"Like we would've left them?" Cain questioned the sanity of the Doctor.

"Why the hell are you with Meteor?" Percival question. "Or did the police finally notice your illegal tendencies?"

"I confess it was fortunate that Sirius of this "Team Meteor" came to me with the proposal that he did. He had the means to capture my fugitives, and for payment he needed only to remove this girl a single object—a Ruby Ring." Sigmund explained, and at the mention of the ring… Percival remembered how Corey said that it was important. "At his behest, I hold her captive here for questioning later. Though I doubt that will be fruitful, given that she has become withdrawn to the point of silence..."

"And who's fault does you think that is? After what you did to her, she may not even be able to speak at all!" Cain yelled at the doctor.

"Loss of speech is not among the effects of Electro-convulsive therapy." Sigmund explained.

"Yeah right…" Cain scoffed at that.

"If getting electrocuted made someone mute. Then Marie shouldn't be able to talk at all." Percival said to Cain.

"Right. She hasn't lost her ability to speak. Only her will." Sigmund said with a sickening smile. "Yet you present with such animosity. Do you really intend to fight me to reclaim her? Or perhaps you'll accept a different solution. Are you sure fighting is what you wish to do?"

"Anna must be on the floor above… what's to say to trust Sigmund?" Percival asked… He knew it wouldn't be right to abandon either Heather or Anna.

"That Electivire looks powerful…" Cain bit his lip. No way they could save both at the same time.

Percival looked around the room looking at the only one staircase. "Okay, it's not like they can easily flee. We rescue Heather then save Anna."

"right." Cain agreed with Percival's thought process. Both tossing out their Pokémon, Percival sending out his newly obtained Aerodactyl. While Cain sent out his Nidoking to the field.

"So be it. Musharna, Drampa" Sigmund responded sending out Pokémon to protect his Electivire.

"Aerodactyl, this will be our first battle. But I'll make sure you'll do good." Percival yelled to his new Pokémon. "Cain target the Drampa! Aero Ice Fang!"

"On it! Nidoking Throat Chop!" The two yelled both targeting the Drampa, taking it out in their combined attack. The Aerodactyl biting into it with an icy maw, while Nidoking struck the front of the Drampa's throat rendering it unconscious.

As the Drampa fell the room was then filled with pink psychic energy, it was easily noted that it originated from the Musharna. Sigmund stared at Percival half impressed. Returning the Drampa to its pokeball and bringing out a Floating Raichu "Your prediction ability proceeds you…"

"I just noticed the amplified rock." Percival smiled, "Cain, Poison types won't do well here."

"On it, Nidoking Return! Marowak!" Cain followed Percival's instruction and brought out

Percival smirked being familiar with this type of terrain, "Good thing Dark Moves aren't affected Aero Crunch the Raichu!"

"RAA!" Aero screeched as it went and bit into the Raichu, who had not expected to be attacked first. Instantly taking out another one of Sigmund's Pokémon.

"Mar…" Cain's Alolan Marowak jumped back as it was hit with a powered-up blast from Psyshock. Though despite struggling against the attack Marowak seemed to take the attack fairly well.

"Seems that your Aerodactyl proves to be more of a thorn than expected…" Sigmund said regrettably as he returned his Raichu to its pokeball. "Rotom, come to the field! Thunder Bolt!"

"Don't worry Percy! I got ya!" Cain called as his Marowak used its bone and drew in the bolt of electricity from hitting the Aero. "Now Marowak show this Musharna what you got, Shadow Bone!"

"Maro!" The Marowak embed its bone with shadow energy and lopped that energy at the Musharna, forcing it back.

"Aero help Marowak out with another crunch!" Percival took advantage of the attack, and followed through with another taking down Musharna with another Crunch into Sigmund's Pokémon.

"Rotom, Take out that Pesky Lighting Rod." Sigmund growled as the Rotom Hexed Cain's Marowak.

"Bzzzt!" the Rotom buzzed and shot off a large amount of ghost like energy managing to take down the Marowak.

"Marowak, no!" Cain called as his Pokémon was taken out. "Gah, you damn Geezer."

"Cain he still has an Electivire… and should just about…" Percival didn't need to explain as the Psychic Terrain finally faded, and the room returned back into the wasted office room… With wires and electrical panels lying about the place. "… this just turned back to his advantage…"

"Like he didn't have that before…" Cain sighed… "Okay, Nidoking time for your comeback! Shadow ball on that Rotom!"

"Aero, just like usual!" Percival called, and following along the Aerodactyl rushed forward, following Cain's attack and bit into Sigmund's Pokémon. Taking him down to just two Pokémon.

With that, Percival and Cain exchanged a smirk. Knowing this went faster than expected. "…"

"Your silenced does not eclipse your arrogance. Electivire! Hypno!" Sigmund called out sending out his Hypno from a pokeball, and his Electivire placing Heather down and reading for battle.

"Cain, be ready to cover me." Percival said, expecting an attack from the Electivire. "Aero again Crunch! This time the Hypno!"  
"ohoh… not this time, Electivire!" Sigmund commanded. As Aero rushed to take on the Hypno it's jaw wide for another attack. Sigmund's Electivire caught it just as it was to reach Hypno. As Electivire stood right above an open electrical panel. "Electivire Thunder Punch."

The Electivire with its grasp still on Aero took its other arm punching into the panel causing electricity goring wild. BZZZT!

"ARRR!" aero screeched in pain from the electricity falling almost immediately.

"G… Nidoking Get Aero free! Poison Tail!" Cain called, his Nidoking rushing forward to try and get the Electivire to drop Aero. Managing to hit it, but the Electivire was able to just shake it off. "Are you kidding…"

"This is what you get for being arrogant. Hypno." Sigmund instructed, and the Hypno swung its pendulum. Sending Nidoking flying with a burst of psychic energy.

"…Tch… It's like the others were a joke…" Cain groaned, actually worried with these two final Pokémon out.

"…" Percival just analyzed the situation calmly. Then confidently smiled. "No, Tesla is stronger than that Electivire. Cain, can you hold off the Hypno?"

"… you do know asking a poison expert like me...?" Cain stopped as he saw the smile on Percival's face. Cain just shrugged as he still has his Alolan Muk up. "Right, gotcha."

"Okay then, Vee. Let's show the good doctor here, a good fight." Percival smirked, and bought out his Leafeon to the field.

"Your attempts are fruitless." Sigmund disagreed with their foolish beliefs of winning. "Electivire hit the Muk with Thunder Punch, Hypno Psychic on the Leafeon."

"Muk keep Leafeon Covered, then go for knock off!" As the Hypno and Electivire moved into positions to take out the according Pokémon. Cain's Muk Stretched it poisons form blocking all view that the Hypno had of Vee. Meanwhile Vee had easily jumped onto the Electivire prepared to take a strike.

"Vee, Leaf blade!" as Vee had perched onto the Electivire's arm. It was easy for Vee to strike down the Electivire before it could react.

"Now that's team work!" Cain exclaimed as he gave Percival a high five.

"Hrm…" Sigmund groaned seeing how much of a disadvantage was at now, and fled for the stairwell to the next floor. "Just as well. I'm sure we'll settle this shortly."

As Sigmund ran for the stairs Cain immediately to check on Heather. "Heather, are you okay?"  
"…" She was as silent as ever…  
"…" Percival bit his lip in wonder how much torment she was under.

"Bleh, she still won't speak." Cain looked over to Percival, then back to Heather, worry in his voice. "What's wrong…"

"I'd like to know as well, but we still need to get Anna." Percival called. Cain nodded and the two of them quickly headed up to the top floor. Where they found Anna near by the wall looking scared. While Sigmund was warning Sirius of what's to come.

"Is that so, Doctor?" Sirius asked it was clear that he was irritated that the enemies had managed to get this far,

"Percy! Cain!" Anna cried out in surprise as she saw the two of them.

"So, you failed to defend your patients, and now you expect me to bail you out?" the agitation in Sirius' voice was unperturbed.

"I was simply informing you." Sigmund replied.

"Doctor," Sirius was frustrated with him. "It was your goal to keep the captive- not mine, nor Nero's. All was sought was to obtain a certain artifact."

Sigmund was surprised to hear this. "But had you not said—"

Sigmund was cut off by Sirius, raising a Ruby Ring and Amethyst Pendant in the air. "of course, I hadn't expected to find two of them. Strange, isn't it? We needed only ensnare Ruby, and we caught Amethyst, too."

"?" Cain and Percival were confused on what Sirius meant. But all they really cared about was Anna's safety.

"That's my Pendant!" Anna yelled. "Give it back, please! It's the only thing I have left of my father…"

"Your father gave this to you?" Sirius snickered. "He was always a fool."

"You knew my Dad?!" Anna exclaimed in surprise.

Sirius however ignored the question. "heh, I have what I wanted. I'll be leaving now. Doctor?"

"Right." The doctor said, Sirius threw a smoke pellet to the ground, the room filling up with smoke, the next thing heard was a crash and then seeing that the two escaped on the back of a bird Pokémon.  
Anna however looked extremely pale, Cain was the first to rush to her. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, but he... he has my pendant... Daddy's pendant... I don't even remember my father... and that guy does? How is that fair!?" Anna cried, then tried to go for the window. "I'm going after him!"

"Woah!" Both Percival and Cain shouted as she almost jumped out of the window.

"Calm down, it's okay! It's okayyyy~" Cain tried to console her.

"Right, we aren't letting Team Meteor get of easily." Percival interjected. "With as much as Team Meteor gets in trouble, we'll meet him again. Besides, for the sounds of battle Maire is still fighting someone from…MARIE IS STILL FIGHTING NERO!"

"…That is not good." Cain concurred, and picked up Anna and started to rush down the stairs

Now Striking back the clock to when it was Percival and Cain vs Sigmund. To the ground level, just outside the building. The battle between Nero and Marie just got to a halfway point. After Realizing that her volt switch didn't work. Marie changed her tactics. And though her Jolteon, Ampharos, and Rotom had all fallen. She was on her next Pokémon Lanturn. While Nero was also three Pokémon down, his Zoroark's illusion was discovered, his Honchkrow didn't fare well against the electric types, and most recently his Greninja. Nero just tossed been brought to his Houndoom.

"Hades, Sunny day." Nero smiled and the area grew hotter as beams from the sun shone down on them. It was just intime to reduce the damaged from a burst of a Bubble Beam from the Lanturn. "Nice try."

"Tch…" Marie clicked her teeth, so far in this battle. Nero had practically read her every move, and using it to his advantage. "Shuckie! Signal Beam!" [A/N: If you know why I named the Lanturn Shuckie. You are awesome.]

"Ah… that is a good move… But not good enough. Hades Solar Beam." Nero smirked, and as his Houndoom absorbed the light energy of the sun, and shot it at the Lanturn knocking it out as well.

"Ff… well…" Marie was surprised a bit worried. She only had two Pokémon left, she felt it too soon for her to use Helios, so left in the PC for this fight. The only Pokémon she had left on her was her ace, and… "Geissler your turn!"

As the newly evolved Eelektross came onto the field. Nero looked upon it in an awe curiosity. "…wasn't that Shiro's Pokémon?"

"Shi… you have a terrible naming sense!" Marie remarked, noting how that Shiro was a nickname for Percival. "Besides, I gave him Geissler to make sure he was safe. But now I can do that from here."

"Is that so?" Nero could careless, as his Houndoom hades had rushed forward reading a burst of flames aimed at Geissler.

"If it's a game of distance, Geissler won't lose easily." Marie smiled, and Geissler took aim at the Hades, "Zap Cannon!"

_**BZZT! FSSH! BOOM!**_

The meeting of the two powerful attacks caused a miniature explosion knocking the two Pokémon backward. Thankfully for Marie since Hades was already damaged from Shuckie. Hades easily had fallen from the explosion. Though it did also cause heavy damage for Geissler.

"Heh, now this is interesting… I'm on my last two." Nero smiled, as he reached for Grim's Pokeball. "Oh come, oh come, my Grim Reaper."

"Sol!" The signature known Pokémon of The Black Demon. The black Absol known as Grim, had reached the field.

"kr…kr…" Geissler looked worried at the sudden appearance of the Absol.

"!" As Marie heard the worried cries of Geissler, red flags alerted her. Marie reacted very quickly "Geissler Volt Switch!"

As Marie Commanded Geissler engulfed itself inside of a ball of electricity, and just as quickly Grim stoped his first attack. As the electricity quickly disappeared, Grim took its chance and sliced down on his new target. "Arrr!"

"Vire!" The electricity faded, showing Grim's horn being blocked by the bulky yellow arm of an Electivire. Though it lasted for a moment as Grim twisted his body and pushed the Electivire back.

"Tesla!" Marie shouted, as her Electivire was forced back. Though Tesla stood back up unhurt from Grim's attack.

"That's some Electivire…" Nero looked at it, trying to calculate chances. Nero glanced and met his eyes with Grim.

"…" Marie looked on in wonder as she saw a small light reflected in Nero's eyes.

"*Sigh*… that's not good. Grim Return." Nero called returning Grim to his pokeball. Reaching for his final Pokémon. Nero smiled, "What luck you have Shrimp, this his first battle."

"First battle?" Marie was confused by Nero's actions.

"Come ruler of the underworld, Orcus." Nero tossed out his final Pokémon. It slithers out, with its three heads. Two heads connect to its arms… though the pressure of this Pokémon was not as great as Grim, it still remained. Nero smiled, as his Hydreigon glowed yellow, cracks in the ground formed, energy poured out slowly towards… "Orcus, Earth Power."

"Drei…GON!" The Hydreigon screeched, as the cracks ran towards Tesla, and as the crack stopped energy poured straight at Tesla knocking it backwards.

"Tesla!" Marie yelled again; Tesla managed to get back up again… though… this time it obvious that he could not take another hit. "We got to counter attack, Ice punch."

"Elec! Vire!" Tesla got back up, focus ice into his fists. Charged toward the Hydreigon swinging. Though the two heads at its side, easily caught and grabbed Tesla's punches.

"Heh, you still think you can win." Nero smirked, "Orcus finish—"

"No… Ahhhh!" A voice screamed out alarming both Marie and Nero. Both looked over Percival, Cain, and Lucille were successful in rescuing the orphanage kids. So, everyone was down on the ground level, though everyone stood still as Lucille screamed at the sight Orcus… all but passing out.

"What the…?" Nero asked himself, confused to the reaction. Though then judging that he was at a serious disadvantage. "Orcus return!"

"Hey, on no you!" Charlotte shouted, though Nero tossed a Smoke bomb. Allowing himself to escape into the night. Along with the other, Meteor members.

**A/N: okay, that was a long chapter… and a lot of stuff happening simultaneously… sorry for any confusion it may have cause… but still, this will happen for future battles. I'll try to be clearer on chapters like these, in case it wasn't.**

**Other things to be announced, is that if your interested in this story please check out the original fangame of Pokémon Reborn, and try playing it. Download is at Reborn Evolved. Reason for this shout out is that I kinda haven't been giving Reborn, and it's creators the credit of it's due while I create this story. So in other words, notes like this will be added at the start of each chapter from now on. as some may have seen, I have edited previous chapters to add this type of note. Have a pleasant day, and enjoy the story.**


	33. Chapter 33- Family Matters

**Chapter 33- Family Matters**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 17:10**

**Location: Yureyu Building**

It was just near the end of the battle between Nero and Marie. Lucille, Percival, Cain, Charlotte, Anna, Noel, Shelly and Heather had just gotten to the Lobby. Percival the one most worried for Marie, rushed straight out.

"Elec! Vire!" Marie's Electivire, Tesla, had just gotten up from a powerful Earth Power from Nero's Hydreigon, Orcus. Percival could tell from just a glance that Tesla was badly damaged from that attack, though the look Tesla had, knew it had defeat Orcus or it could hurt its trainer Marie. Tesla rushed the Hydreigon, fist becoming cold for an Ice Punch.

Though unfortunately those fists were caught by the two heads of the Hydreigon. At this Nero smiled. "Heh, you still think you can win." Nero smirked, "Orcus finish—"

Before Nero could give a command, someone had screamed. "No… Ahhhh!"

The scream had been expected by none, it caused everyone to look at the person it originated from. Percival turned quickly to notice that it was Lucille she was horrified, pale, losing footing.

Where Percival acted quickly to make sure she didn't fall. "Woah!"

"Orcus Return!" Nero yelled, returning Orcus to its pokeball, seeing how this was no longer one on one, but surrounded by multiple people. though before, Nero ran he locked eyes with one person. "…"

As Nero started to dash away, Charlotte yelled and chased after him. "Hey! Oh no you don't!"

_**Bssushh!**_ It was almost as immediate as Nero's dash as he threw down a smoke bomb. As the smoke cleared no trace was left.

"Tch… Damn coward." Charlotte clicked her teeth, as she returned back to the group.

While Percival was helping Lucille calm down and have her sit down. he checked on how Marie was doing. So, it was up to Cain to ask the question he and Percival were thinking. "Sooo… you know that guy?"

"He's just an ex-Orphanage member so I used to." Charlotte responded.

"Ex…" Cain said almost surprised.

"I mean he has… well it clearly evolved, a Zoroark. Though the damn Doctor locked away our Pokémon, Nero still managed to somehow get that one back." Charlotte explained how Nero escaped. "Though he doesn't seem to have changed much… whether that for the better I can't tell… Though probably not, speaking of what I've heard about him."

"What have you heard about him?" Cain asked

"A lot of bad stuff surrounding him." Charlotte scoffed. "it's almost fitting that he has an Absol. You know since how they all are beasts that drag disaster around them."

"…Absol don't bring disaster… They predict it…" Lucille warily said, through a piercing pain in her mind.

"Tomato, tamato" Charlotte responded to that, without much care. "though I can't say they don't look pretty. You really have to scream at that Hydreigon?"

"…" Lucille shuddered hearing the name of the Pokémon… "I was attacked by one once…"

"…Sorry…" Charlotte sighed realizing how inconsiderate she was. Then noticing how the group had one more head… well half a head, as they were about the same size as the other children with them. "So, who's the new kid."

"Oh, hello." Marie had bowed her head, as attention was now put on her. While Cain and Charlotte were talking, she had gone to use medical supplies to heal her own and everyone else's Pokémon. "My name is Marie Whitehall. I am the youngest sister of Percival."

"?" Charlotte had question marks flying over her head, as she heard that. Then turned to Percival quizzically.

"She's one of the good ones." Percival kept his comment quick and short. "So… anyone have an idea of what to do now?"

"We still have my sisters' place in Chrysolia, if everyone still wants to go?" Charlotte asked everyone to see if they still wanted to do that.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so…" Shelly's voice got silent as she was drowned out by Anna.

Anna was pale and looking a bit shaky. "H-hey, we should go quickly, okay? Nostra isn't feeling very good…"

"Nostra?" Noel spoke dumbfounded as he stared at his twin sister. "Don't you mean you're not feeling well? You look pale."

"N-no, no… It's definitely Nostra, she says she's dizzy and tired…" Anna protested at any meaning of not feeling well.

Which wasn't believed by Noel. "Uh huh…"

"Speaking of pale…" Percival looked at Lucille, who was white as paper.

"…" Lucille trembled and held her head as she suffered through a headache.

"Well, I'm going where ever Percival is going." Marie answered.

"Kay, if we hurry. We should exit the Rail net by sunset, and be at the place by night fall." Charlotte smiled and everyone entered the rail net. Though there was a locked door that blocked to go further, Marie easily disarmed that with her Rotom. Impressing Charlotte further, though as they went further into the Rail net, Charlotte closely examined Marie.

"…Hey Elitist are you and her really related?" Charlotte started walking beside Percival, trying to quietly asking Percival the question. Though it wasn't easy as Lucille was currently struggling to walk, and was being helped by Percival

"…Yes." Percival answer, rather defensively.

"You sure, you two look nothing alike." Charlotte said, wondering how these two were from the same cut.

"Just because we don't look similar, it doesn't mean we're not related." Percival said to Charlotte.

"Percy…" Lucille shook her head as she listened into the conversation. "Didn't you say… your mother died when you were young?"

"Oh, half-sister. Gotcha." As Charlotte heard that, she understood quite fast.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" The one in question asked.

"…" Percival looked off to the side.

"oh…" Marie understood that look immediately. "How Percival has a different mom…"

"You know?" Charlotte wasn't sure if she should have been surprised by that Marie knew.

"Yeah… it's not much of a secret in the house." Marie sighed. "Though I never knew her, I know she'd be a great mother for Percival. I mean her only gift to him was Artemis."

"Giving her son a Pokémon. Heh." Charlotte smiled and ruffled Percival's hair. "good for you Elitist… wait, she gave her Pokémon to you instead of your older brother?"

"uh oh…" Both Marie and Percival sighed as they heard that.

"Normally wouldn't a Pokémon be given to the eldest?" Charlotte asked.

"…" Percival fell silent, Lucille could easily read that Percival was dreading that question.

"…" Marie as she heard that ran off to check on Cain. Neither sibling wanting to answer.

"*Sigh*… Alright I understand." Charlotte said… getting an understanding of what Percival's situation. "Another question, did you know your mom was from Reborn?"

"What?" Percival responded to this bewildered.

"*sigh* so I guess your mom isn't true to your family…" Charlotte sighed once again. "Yeah, your Gardevoir is shiny, but shiny Pokémon from Reborn are unique, they don't look like other normal shiny Pokémon. A normal Shiny Gardevoir is blue… or at least I've heard. Yours is black and red, one that's known in Reborn."

"I… Never knew that…" Percival had his eyes wide as Charlotte explained that to him… He quickly looked at Artemis' pokeball. "So, when I came Reborn… were you excited to return home?" Though as Artemis was still in her pokeball she could not respond, but Percival could feel her shake from the inside. "Thank you, Charlotte…"

"It's no problem. Family is important." Charlotte smiled. "Also, Lucy how ya feelin'?"

"Head still hurts… but I'm managing." Lucille smiled, through a piercing headache.

"Good, we should be at the exit—" Charlotte cut herself off as she saw a pile of rocks blocking any and all way forward. She sighed heavily, and kicked the ground. "Of course, the path would be collapsed."

"Maybe we could climb—" as Lucille was to suggest that.

"I don't think you, or two others are in the state to do that." Percival indicated to her, then pointed at Anna and Heather.

"You gotta a better idea?" Charlotte asked, reading to try and climb over the rocks.

"Um… Um, maybe?" This was coming from Shelly her arm raised in the air, like a student in class. "Maybe… I remember reading about this place, and… and um, basically, it used to be a subway for Reborn City, right?"  
"Ooooh!" Marie cheered, reading into what Shelly was thinking. "I like this idea!"

"…" Percival groaned internally as he saw that eccentric look on Marie's face.

Shelly timid as she was, continued her statement. "T-this might be a little bit dangerous, but… There's a chance there's a leftover train car from back then, right?"

Charlotte now getting at what shelly is suggesting smiled, devilishly. "So, you wanna just bust a train right through here, huh?"

"U-um, that… that is—I'm just saying it's theoretically—" Shelly wasn't able to finish as she was cut off by Marie and Charlotte. Who were both giving her a thumbs up.

"You are so much more wicked than I thought!" Marie cheered. "Oh, this is going be so much fun!"

"You are one psycho-awesome wallflower, you know that?" Charlotte smiled.

However, Shelly only grew pale. "H-huh?"

"Oh, come on. It's a compliment; don't look like I just told you you're gonna die in 48 hours. I was at least gonna save that for when we got out of here." Charlotte said, ruffling her head. "All right, scouts. You all heard the mad woman. Let's find a train to catch."

"On the double!" Anna was immediately filled with energy and quickly left with Noel and Marie to go find a train.

"…" Percival again grimaced internally.

"What have I done…" Meanwhile Shelly looked like she just destroyed the earth.

"It's alright." Percival said to her in an attempt of condolences. "Marie would have thought of an extremely worse idea if you didn't say anything. She's very… 'special' I would say…"

"but isn't she the better one of the family?" Shelly looked at Percival a bit worried.

"She is one of the nicest of the family… but she's also the mad scientist of the family…" Percival groaned, remembering several times he heard Marie blow something up.

"So… I think we should try to supervise as best we can…" Lucille understood, and said through her headache.

After about another hour wandering through the Railnet. They eventually found a functioning Train Cart. Anna was the one asking the question to Charlotte "Well? What do you think? Can we use it?"

"What, you think I know anything about this stuff?" Charlotte responded by with another question to Anna.

Though Marie happily joined in. "Oh, this will work just fine. We just need make sure that the tacks are intact, and connected to the exit."

"and how about them brakes?" Both Cain and Percival asked cautiously.

"Who needs those?" Charlotte and Marie responded with devilish smiles.

"…" Percival knew he should have expected that response, while Cain looked at Percival with worry.

"So, our first job hast to be making sure the tracks connect, right?" Anna asked Marie.

"I did see a lot of switches out there…"

"Only twelve." Both Marie and Noel answered. Where Marie then looked at Noel warily.

"We have about… 46,656 combinations." Marie explained. "Though if we ignore the tracks that are broken the amount of combinations fall to…"

As Marie calculated, Noel answered. "8 possible combinations."

"Right…" Marie said, now glaring at Noel

"How do you know that?" Cain asked in surprise. Percival didn't say anything as it was to be expected of Marie.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marie and Noel answered.

"Yeah, my mistake…" Cain gave them a smile, then turning to Percival and Lucille. "How is that obvious?"

"It's only obvious to them…" Percival sighed.

"All right, Marie, you're up." Charlotte commanded. "If more than one person does this, we're likely to mix stuff up. Look for a route for this train to get to the exit and have Noel check it over. Then we can get this show on the road"

"Yes, ma'am!" Marie cheered an left the train cart, to go move the switches into the right orientation. As Maire went off and did that, Anna and Noel left the Train to wait for her. About fifteen minutes. "There, that should be the right orientation."

"Good now we can get the train from where it is without stopping!" Anna cheered.

"Without stopping…" Noel grimaced, he was hoping for a safe train ride.

"Right!" Anna cheered happily. "Because Charlotte doesn't care about brakes."  
"I think I'm going to go double check Marie's handiwork." Noel said trying to not get back on the train.

"Oh, just touch the rail and you'll see that it's fine." Marie said.

"Touch the rail?" Noel said, as he touched the rail. His hair started to stand on its end. "huh?"

"I left Franklin at the end of the place." Marie explained. "He's running a low voltage through the rails, nothing to interfere or cause any damage, but enough for it to act like static electricity."

"Impressive." Noel said in shock.

"You did it~ Nostra says congrats, you two!" Anna said doing a little dance as she then fell over "Ow—"

"Anna?" Noel asked his sister as he didn't expect this.

"You good?" Marie asked extending her hand to help her up.

"I'm okay! I just slipped." Anna said, blushing slightly. "C-c'mon, let's tell the others!"

"Alright…" Both Marie and Noel said slightly suspicious.

As the three of them got back on to the train, Marie had gone over to thank Shelly. "Thanks… Shelly, right? this is probably the safest of any plans that I could make."

"It's… So… So, you finished with the tracks?" Shelly asked back. As Marie nodded, Shelly looked a bit happy. "U-um, does that mean—Was I useful at all?"

"Heck yeah girl!" Marie said raising her hand for a high five.

It took shelly a second to understand, but she quickly did respond. With her own happy smile. "I-I'm really happy! Okay, let's get out of here and get Heather to safety!"

"Hell yeah!" Marie shouted with her own smile.

"All ready to set sail, captain!" Anna shouted to Charlotte.

"You do know this is a train, not a—Doesn't matter." Charlotte started to say, but brushed it off. "Marie you know how to start this thing?"

"Sure thing!" Marie shouted and had a smile on her face, as she went to the control panel of the train and started to push buttons.

"Hey, Anna why you covered in dirt?" Charlotte asked as she noted Anna's looks a bit dusty.

"I just slipped on a rock! I think." As Anna explained, Charlotte gave her a worried look. "It shouldn't happen again!"

"Fine… Path's been blazed for us. You all set to do this?" As Charlotte called out to them. everyone who was for it, Anna, Marie and Charlotte were. Everyone who wasn't kept their mouths shut, as they knew couldn't win against this. "Sweet. All right, let's do this."

_**Tschk!**_

A buzzing sound went off as Marie turned on the train's sound system. Then gave the speaker back to Charlotte. "This is your conductor speaking. We will be departing from the station shortly. Please keep all arms and legs securely inside the vehicle at all times, and hand the fuck on."

As that was said everyone braced themselves as the train accelerated faster, and faster. Percival was the one to ask Marie the question first. "So… when will we be crashing."

Marie looked down at the clock on her phone. "Judging on what the current speed is… just about… No—"

_**BRRRK *Crumble noises***_

As Marie said that the train had barged through the exit of the Rail net. And slowly came to a stop. Causing a bit of confusion for everyone.

"Did you change your mind about the brakes?" Cain asked Charlotte, a bit thankful thinking she did.

Charlotte however was confused. "As if…"

"So… So, what just happened?" Shelly was perplexed by this as well.

"Oh… we probably ran out of tracks." Marie answered, as everyone looked to her for an explanation. "I mean trains like this run on electricity. Where they get that electricity is from the rails. Though seeing as this was abandoned, I had my Rotom, Franklin, to power the rails… though that's not important. What you need to know is that we stopped because we have no power."

"Oh…" Everyone took a moment to think about how it worked… but either way they had arrived safely.

As everyone got off the train random tidbits of conversation rang through.

"Tch, brakes. Just who does he think I am…" Charlotte complained to Marie.

Anna had her hand on her doll Nostra's head. Then holding it towards Noel. "Hey, does Nostra feel cold to you?"

Noel who was more concerned with how pale, Anna looked. "Anna, are you really okay."

"…" Heather through the whole thing didn't make a reaction.

"I'm not sure which I'm more concerned about: What happened to the train, or the fact that Heather hasn't reacted even to that." Cain said to Percival and Lucille absolutely worried for the poor girl.

"… She hasn't said a thing, has she?" Percival said scratching his chin. Starting to worry more for the mental state of Heather.

Though it was less than a second as Heather got off, she ran a head of the group sent out her Salamance and flew off. Leaving everyone dumbfounded. Shelly was particularly hurt… "Oh, oh, um… okay, bye?"

Cain just sighed as she ran off. "Aaaaaand second, she sees sky, she's gone."

"Not like I wanted to help my friend or anything…" shelly said to herself kicking a nearby pebble.

Cain looked at the group and said. "Heyyy, I'm still gonna go after her, all right?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Percival asked, knowing what happened last time Cain did that.

"Just until I can make sure she's safe." Cain said, starting to run after Heather in the direction she took off. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"See ya, Princess!" Charlotte waved as Cain ran off.

"U-um… So… Where…" Shelly tried to ask as, now they were on the outskirts of the city surrounded by forest, a mountain, and the Rail net exit.

"We should be nearby the place." Charlotte answered. "Just a little bit of a trek."

"Anna's practically white." Noel said, as Anna had now started to shake as well.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Anna protested, though she didn't seem to be doing well. "It's Nostra who's not feeling well, promise!"

"Lucille doesn't seem to be doing well either…" Percival said, as he felt Lucille losing strength in her legs more.

"…" Lucille didn't even seem to have the strength to either protest or agree as she grabbed her aching head.

"Uh huh. Then how about we start waling so we can get to my place so that Lucille and 'Nostra' can rest?" Charlotte said, walking towards the mountain. "Follow me, kids… and Elitist."

As everyone had entered the mountain, and had started to continue through Charlotte looked a something similar to a construction work. "This metal junk is new. I don't think that's a good sign."

_**Rumble**_

As Charlotte said that the mountain then shook. Anna the most frightened by that. "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know." Charlotte answered honestly. "let's keep moving."

As they continued Charlotte lead them through a small tunnel, which lead to a hidden grove of the cave. In the middle there was a huge lake, the blue water reflected the newly night sky well. though around the lake was precarious rings of flowers. As they were walking around the lake towards, Charlotte began to count the number of flowers inside the rings and the rings present. "These flower rings… one, two, three… Eight. One, two… eight. Eight… *Sigh*. Laura's at it again I see…"

"Is that a problem?" Percival asked, understanding the pattern in these flowers.

"Shouldn't be too bad, come it's just up a head." Charlotte lead, eventually reaching the house. As Noel and Anna went straight into the house. Everyone heard a voice call to them from inside.

"Noel? Anna? What are you two doing here?" The voice asked.

That was then Charlotte entered with Lucille, Marie and Percival. "They're with me Laura."

The woman, Laura had pink hair like Charlotte, but Laura also wore a green dress. When everyone entered the house, Laura looked on in surprise. "Charlotte! But shouldn't you all still be at the Orphanage... ... ..?" [A/N: Damn auto correct for Laura's ellipses, she supposed to have eight periods in her ellipse, but it gets auto corrected to three, so f-ing annoying. to get it right I need to type three periods, space, three periods, space, two periods. so annoying]

Charlotte snickered, and said. "We decided we'd had enough of the geezer, so we hooked him up to his own shock machine and gave him the once-through."

Laura showed a reaction of surprise… but mixed with slight glee. "Wh-what, really... ... ..?

"I wish. But we flew the coop, and need to lay low here for a while." Then she turned to Shelly, Percival, Lucille and Marie. "Everyone this is Laura. My sister."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all, if unexpected." Laura gave them all a warm smile.

"Um, it's—um, nice to meet you too!" Shelly greeted in her usual shy fashion

"Hello, my name is Marie and this is my older brother Percival." Marie said introducing themselves. "The one he's carrying on his back is Lucille."

"Oh... ... .. My I should have noticed sooner." Laura said in surprise. "Come, this way we should have a spare bed upstairs."

"Thanks." Percival said, and followed Laura while carrying Lucille upstairs.

"Come on Anna." Noel said dragging his sister as well. "Nostra isn't feeling well too, apparently."

"Of course... ... .." Laura gave a smile as Noel and Anna trailed along. "follow me upstairs."

That left the following three people down in the living room of the Belrose Mansion. Say mansion though in reality it was a two-story house with several rooms, a kitchen and a bath. Back to the topic at hand, Charlotte, Shelly and Marie were left in the living room.

"Laura was kept with us at the Orphanage too, until very recently. She just turned 18, so as a legal adult, she was finally free to go." Charlotte explained.

"But… aren't you related?" Marie asked, where Charlotte nodded. "… the hell? Is this another stupid Reborn Law?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte looked at Marie perplexed.

"In case of loss of one's parents… the oldest gets rights as the caregiver." Marie said. "you told me you had two older sisters… if Laura's 18… shouldn't the oldest get rights of custody?"

"…Not sure." Charlotte shrugged. "Laura might know."

though as they were in conversation Laura and Percival came down stairs. Shelly was the first to ask them a question. "H-hey… how's um… how's Anna and Lucille doing?"

"The both seem to be sick... ... .." Laura answered.

"Do we have any medicine around?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Laura sighed. "The Poke Mart in Spinel Town Should be selling some."

"Well… it might just be a slight cold." Charlotte shrugged. "If it gets worse Percival and Marie could just run into town and get some more… though it could just be a cold, and it's late. So why not go tomorrow."

"Right… I could use a rest." Percival said, finally feeling the fatigue hit from the day.

"Hopefully they'll feel better." Shelly said worried for the two upstairs.

Author Note: Even though I'm no longer doing a damage calculation type deal, I thought I should just give a layout of what Pokémon my four (current) characters use

**Lucille: **

On Hand: Chesnaught (Theros), Gothitelle (Athena), Gyarados (Livia), Arcanine *shiny* (Blaze)

Past members: Musharna (Luna), Simipour (Simon), Zebstrika (Helios) [though was traded to Marie]

**Marie:**

On Hand: Jolteon (Sparky), Rotom (Franklin), Eelektross (Geissler), Ampharos (Edison), Lanturn (Shuckie), Electivire (Tesla)

PC: Zebstrika (Helios)

**Nero: **

On Hand: Greninja (Izanami), Zoroark (Hela), Honchkrow (Raven), Houndoom (Hades), Hydreigon (Orcus), Absol *Shiny* (Grim)

**Percival:** Delphox (Oracle), Aerodactyl (Aero), Milotic (Phoebe), Gardevoir *shiny* (Artemis), Leafeon (Vee), Metagross (Steel)


	34. Chapter 34- Spinel Town Antics

**Chapter 34- Spinel Town Antics**

**A/N: ****This is a original Pokemon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at ****Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Spinel Town**

It had gone to the next morning and the fevers of both Anna and Lucille had only gotten worse. To make things worse, the Belrose house had no medicine. This caused panic from everyone. Though the ones with lowest profiles having to venture out to get the medicine they needed. The two siblings of Percival and Marie. Though their departure was hours ago… the had just gotten into town both not in a good mood.

"Geez Percival. What the hell was that?!" Marie yelled at Percival.

"Are you telling that to me?! You're the one who's compass is broken!" Percival argued against his sister. After they had left through Tarzan Mountain with no issue. The issue started once the pair had entered Chrysolia Forest.

The issue was that they got lost all too easy. For when they went east only to realize they were headed south moments later. When they went west, they ended up going north. So, on and so forth. In a delicate matter of time, getting lost like this was of no help to the ones who needed it.

Both of them were annoyed, but knew what they had to do. Percival was the first. "Let's just drop it for now. The poke art is just up a head."

"Ugh… it feels like were on some dumb fetch quest." Marie complained to Percival. "what do you wanna bet that we have to trade some stupid item for the medicine?"

"…If that happens, I think I'll—" Percival cut himself off as the building they were headed to suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Marie was just as confused as Percival. "How is that even possible?!"

"Ohhh, lordy. Did the entire Pokemart just disappear now?" A woman nearby looked on in shock as well. then she sighed. "Well, just like everything that's been disappearing, it should just show up not too far—"

_**Craaassshhh.**_

The three of them looked, and now saw where the Pokemart, had landed. It was on top of a mansion, it was a big red building, which seemed to be two stories. The Pokemart had just landed perfectly on the balcony.

"Come on, Marie… this Fetch quest just got a whole lot harder." Percival sighed, as he started to approach the door to the mansion.

"…Coming…" Marie followed, her eyes wide and still stupefied from what just happened.

Percival had just gotten to the door, and started to knock. But less than a second, he started to knock, the door swung open.

"Luna?!" it was a boy, with blackish-red hair and glasses. His age, seemed to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. As the boy looked out and only saw Percival and Marie. "Oh, you're not Luna."

"That… would be expected." Percival said, a bit alarmed by the boy sudden appearance.

"Excuse me, I was supposed to investigate the loud noise." The boy politely asked, with Percival moving out of the way.

"Yes… it appears a Pokemart appeared over your house" Percival stated.

"…That would do it." The boy sighed looking to the floor, before calling back inside. "Mother, the Pokemart seems to have appeared on the top of the house."

"Say what?" A normal response to hearing that. As the person who said that came out. It was an older woman, who Percival could only presume to be the boy's mother. She was very slim, and had beautiful mix of blue and pink hair. She looked at the top of the house and saw the Pokemart. "…So, it has. That explains why we couldn't get the balcony door to open." Then turning to Maria and Percival. "Hello, who might you be?"

"… Right, Hello, I'm Percival Whitehall. This is my younger sister Marie." Percival greeted the two. Marie was still dazed with the unexpected events.

"My name is Serra." The woman nodded. "I suppose I'm this town's Gym Leader now. As for the shop… I'm afraid we might be out of luck there. Why don't you come inside? You too, Bennett."

The woman, Serra, and her son, Bennett entered the house. Marie and Percival just looking at each other before following along. Percival, was the most worried about the outcome of events. "I'm sorry, but is there really no way to get to the Pokemart?"

"You were hoping to reach the Pokemart? That's unfortunate." Serra questioned as she led them to her living room. It was made up of a mix of purple and blue with a white carpet. As she led Percival and Marie through, Serra herself sat down onto the white sofa. "I don't really know what to do about this. As I'm quite sure you've noticed, really strange things have been happening in this area for the past few days. Random earthquakes, people getting lost in Chrysolia forest, now things just randomly teleporting in and out of existence. I may be a Gym Leader, but buildings dropping on top of each other is not something I'd planned for."

"Who would have a plan for such a thing…" Marie said dumfounded, this made no logical sense of how anything like this occurred.

"Honestly, all we can do might be to hope that it decides to reappear somewhere better." Serra sighed. "As it is, you're welcome to stay here until the situations."

As it stood… they had really no choice but to wait, and as there was nothing but silence. Percival decided to talk to one called, Bennett. "Your name is Bennett, correct?"

"Yes, as you heard my name is Bennett." Bennett responded with an enthused smile. "I'm a lepidopterist."

"A what?" Percival asked not knowing what it meant.

"Geez, Percival. He studies bugs." Marie answered.

"That is true, but not fully. I study more about butterflies and moths." Bennett explained. "Something about how little insects can go from what they are to something so much more is just so exciting! For instance—did you know that Cascoon have perfect memories? Despite never moving or doing anything, they'll never forget a battle! Then, once they evolve, they're remarkably able to exact any form of retaliation for what happened earlier in their life! When you think about it, they truly are small geniuses—"

Bennett who was on a subject that could go on for hours was cut off by his mother, Serra. "Bennet. I think that's enough. You might be boring our guests."

"…Yes, mother." Bennett answered looing to the ground.

"incidentally, you said you're Percival?" Serra asked, "As in that one Reborn League challenger?"

"Yes." Percival answered.

"As I think I mentioned before, I happened to be the Ice-Type Gym Leader." Serra said, giving the idea to Percival for a gym battle.

"Luna is also a Gym Leader!" Bennett had exclaimed as well once Gym Leaders were brought as a topic.

Serra had sighed she heard that though. "…Yes, yes, she is, but we're not talking about her right now, and she's not here."

Though Bennett ignored his mother as he then asked. "Percival, have you at any point, seen a young girl with very pretty blonde hair, and a fancy black and white dress? And a really pretty… everything?"

"…" It took Percival a moment to collect the information thrown at him, but as he thought one girl did match that description but… "I have… but not the one your thinking of… sorry, I have a friend named Lucille who matches that same description."

"Oh… my bad." Bennett responded looking off to the side.

"That's enough, Bennett." Serra said, "I'm sure she'll come back if she wants to." Then as she looked to the confused Marie and Percival. "I suppose I should explain for our guest. Luna is, or was, my adopted daughter. She randomly appeared one day—apparently things around here have a penchant for that—and claimed that I was her mother."

"…" Marie and Percival just exchanged a look with each other, thinking of their own family circumstances.

"And I am, by the way, quite sure that's not the case. I've only had one child, and he's right there." Serra pointed at Bennett. "Nonetheless, I couldn't just turn her away. And she is a good girl, but I can't just go on playing house with her forever. And now she's run off again. So that's…" Serra hesitated as she said. "Good. Everything does seem to slip away from me eventually. Anyway, I don't know how to go about finding her real parents. It's not as if they're just going to randomly appear at our doorstep one day."

_**Bring!**_

As Serra said that the doorbell rang. Which Bennett said. "Well, someone _is_ at the door."

Serra could only muster a sigh, and asked. "Bennett, would you get that, please?"

"yes, mother." Bennett said as he went to open the door, as Bennett returned. He brought an older gentleman. The man had white hair, and wore a yellow robe. As Percival locked eyes with the man, he sensed something off.

"…" Percival shuddered quietly, something about this man… he didn't like

"Prosperitas, Pax Pacis, Obsequium. Blessings of the Lord Arceus upon your house. My name is El, a servant of our Lord Arceus." The man, El, spoke.

"Prosp—what?" Marie was very confused by El's greeting.

"Welcome, El." Serra greeted her guest with a smile. "How can I help you? I don't suppose you're trying to get to the Pokemart, too?"

El shook his head. "Incorrect. Rather, I have come looking for my daughter."

"You—You can't mean… Luna?!" Bennett shouted in surprise.

"...you know this town seems to defy all probability..." Marie mumbled to herself.

"So, you do know her. Very good." El smiled, which sent shivers down Percival's spine. "Luna is a child who has lost the Lord's light. Much like her cousin, she walks a path of Darkness, and such, she has turned her back on me. My daughter has denounced me as her father and run away. I have come to reclaim her."

"…" The word words El spoke made both Percival and Marie raise their guard. Children don't run away without reason.

Serra shrugged. "Well, that's wonderful, but I'm afraid Luna ran away from here too."

"And, to where might she have gone?" El had asked scratching his chin to Serra's response. "Have you any idea?"

"She didn't say anything." Serra answered truthfully. "She disappeared just as quickly as she came. I wish I could say the same for the Pokemart. Or half the guys I've been with."

Bennett was uncomfortable with the last line and said. "Mother, please…"

"Oh right, Bennett, are you sure she didn't say anything to you before she left? Anything that might be a lead for this man?" Serra asked her son.

"What? No, oh, that is… I don't know…" as Bennett gave a poor answer it was clear to almost everyone that he knew where Luna was.

"…I see." El said, now understanding his need to talk to Bennet. "Miss Serra Voclain, is that right?" Serra nodded. "I have traveled some distance to get here and I am most distressed at having missed her company. I would be much obliged if you would allow me to rest here for just a short while."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Serra answered with a smile. "In fact, you may have arrived at a rather entertaining time."

Perplexed, El dove into what Serra meant. "Is that so?"

"I was just about to ask Percival here if he would like a Gym Match." Serra extended the invitation. "What do you say, Percival?"

"um…" Percival hesitated; he came only to get medicine for his friends… but that has practically failed.

"Go for it." Marie said. "It's not like the Pokemart will be moving anytime soon. And if anything, I can call and explain—"

Marie was cut off as she randomly disappeared. Causing quite the stir. "Marie?!"

"What the hell, now people are disappearing as well?" Serra sighed as one of her guests randomly teleported.

It took no longer than a minute for Percival to receive a call on his pokegear. "Yes?... Oh, Marie… You're safe?... You're where?! How in the blazes did you get back to Tarzan Mountain?!... Fine. I'll wait for you here."

"So, I believe your sister is safe?" Serra asked, as she could only hear one end of the phone call.

"Right…" Percival sighed perplexed by the situation. "I think I'll take your offer on the battle…. Not much else to do for now."

"Good. El, Bennett will show you to the spectators' seats. Percival, I'll prepare for your challenge now, so pleas meet me in the arena." Serra said, as she walked into her Gym portion of the house. "Best of luck to you."

Player entered the Gym Puzzle, and was amazed as he saw the room being completely made of mirrors. As player went to enter inside of the Gym puzzle area of the house he was called out to by Bennett. "Percival, pleas wait if you could?"

"sure." Percival answered, stopping in the middle of the room. "Is there something you need?"

"Um… I'll just cut to the chase." Bennett said. "I would be much obliged if I could battle you."

"Battle me?" Percival was surprised by the sudden request. He was now reminded of a past battle he had against Fern… though Bennett didn't seem like that type of person.

"That is, I do request to battle with all of mother's challengers." Bennett explained. "As I hope to be a gym leader one day myself, is this not the most effective way to prepare myself?"

"I would agree to that." Percival responded with a kind smile. "It'll be a good way to get used to a new member of my team."

"Then please, allow me to test myself against you!" Bennett smiled as he tossed out his first Pokémon. A small but fiery Larvesta.

"Bug specialist… Sorry Bennett, but the one I wanted to try out was this one. Go Aero!" Percival said tossing out his Aerodactyl to the mirror field. "Aero Wing attack!"

"RAA!" The Aerodactyl cried as it ran its wing into the Larvesta taking it down with one strike.

"Impressive… The prehistoric bird, is stronger than I imagined. But it's rock typing doesn't seem to protect its resistance to burn." Bennett noted as even though his Larvesta had fallen, Percival's Aerodactyl was now burned.

"Ah… my bad, My Pokémon are usual more suited for fire types…" Percival said to himself, disappointed for his carelessness.

"Just be careful, Aerodactyl are known for their high speed and attack." Bennett analyzed. Tossing out a Masquerain. "you know it's intriguing how the eye like patterns of a Masquerain can be so intimidating. Even though it was just a water skier just before it's evolution. Speaking of water, Masquerain Hydro pump"

"Gyraa!" whether Aero was distracted by mirror like images of the room, or was just unable to avoid the attack due to the burns Percival could not tell. But it was clear the Aero wasn't going to continue in this battle.

"Well… I guess that was to be expected…" Percival grimaced for his Pokémon. "sorry about that Aero. Though, let's see how well that water will do against these flames. Oracle! Mystical Fire!"

Percival sent out his Delphox, Oracle, to the field. As Oracle landed, they took out their stick like wand, shooting out several flames all across the room. Hitting into the Masquerain, though it still stood.

"Luck is on our side it seems." Bennett smiled. "Masquerain use Hydro pump!"

Though it looked like it had hit Oracle, Percival smirked. "didn't think I could use these mirrors to such advantage. Oracle, Mystical Fire again!"

"Delph!" Oracle once again shot fire from its stick wand, causing damage to the Masquerain. Relieving it from being able to battle.

"Oh… I see, Using the flames as a cover… So Masquerain's Hydro Pump only hit a reflection, I see." Bennett smiled at the new technique he learned. "Though, I'd like to see if that technique can mistake my Vivillon."

"That is if it can survive Oracle's Mystical Flames!" Percival commanded, followed with his Delphox, quickly giving a burst of flames hit, this time the Vivillon was over powered by the flames, unlike how the Masquerain was able to survive the first hit.

"those flames are pretty annoying… Though, you are at a highly advanced stage of metamorphosis already!" Bennett sighed as his Vivillon fell. "I was hoping to save this one for last, but you'll have to come now, Butterfree!"

Percival stared in amazement as the Butterfree flew gracefully along the mirrors. Before he shook his head, and said. "Now's not the time to be distracted… Oracle Mystic Fire again!"

"Delph!" Oracle once more shooting though this time it was only able to glance off of a reflection missing Butterfree completely.

"this was quite musing strategy you came up with, but I seem to have acquired it as well!" Bennett smiled, as his butter free was unscathed. "Butterfree, Signal Beam!"

"Bu! Bu!" Butterfree took energy and shot it out of its antennae. The light of the beam refracting many times on mirrors, Causing a massive amount of damage to Oracle.

"Oracle!" Percival called as his Delphox fell from the attack. Percival returned Oracle to a pokeball, and calculated a new strategy. "Beam moves seem to be more effective, huh? Well, good for you, come Phoebe! Freeze, them in their tracks with Ice Beam"

As Phoebe, Percival's Milotic landed on to the mirror surface, she quickly caused the air to cool. With a swift attack, Phoebe shot several beams of ice into the mirrors all reflecting and refracting into different directions. Keeping the Butterfree unable to keep up. Until all beams conceded onto Butterfree, freezing it with one attack.

"Ah…" Bennett was stunned with the beauty of the attack Phoebe had summoned. "…Well looks like I still have some adaptations to undergo myself… if this is just half your team… I'll never win."

"Hey, don't say that, it was brilliant strategy." Percival smiled.

"I have to say, that battle was impressive, young ones." Another voice said, it was none other than the man El. "I believe you both have been gifted by Arceus' light."

"…I'd rather say it was just training." Percival said

"Right, I don't believe it's any such 'light', but instead diligence and commitment." Bennet said, confidently.

"And such diligence will indeed take you far." El smiled, turning to Bennett. "But, Bennett, would you believe me if I told you that you are dreaming too small?"

"Too small, sir?" Bennett looked at El perplexed, not expecting such a thing.

"Yes, just take a look at Percival. Challenging the Gym for a chance to be Champion. Just like the rest of the Whitehall family." El explained pointing to Percival. "You say you want to be a gym leader, but I believe that with your determination you could even go as far as to join the Elite Four."

Bennett eyes sparkled as he heard that, latched on to El's words. "That—That would be… unthinkable! The Elite Four, really? That sounds fantastic, but—as you can see, I still have a long way to go before I even have a chance…"

"Perhaps." El said to Bennett. "But for someone of your dedication. I believe I may be able to be of service."

"Um… pardon, but I'm still here." Percival felt the need to interject, as their conversation was taking off to an odd direction.

"Let us leave Percival to their challenge. We will discuss the details elsewhere, and you may find yourself in a new position in time." El smiled.

"Do…" Bennett was beyond words, as he listened. "Do you real mean that?!"  
"I do." El said.

"Then let's go right away, Mr. El! Follow me!" Bennett shouted, leading El away."

"Blessing to you as well, Percival Whitehall." El waved as he exited the room. "All reflected in the eyes of the Lord. Do remember this."

"…" Percival felt a shiver down his spine as El left with Bennett. One question on Percival's mind. "…When did I introduce myself to him?" when talking to El, Percival never mentioned his last name...


	35. Chapter 35- Illness

**Chapter 35- Illness**

**Time: 13:30**

**Location: Spinel Town**

It was just outside of the Spinel Town Gym, other known as Serra's house. Serra and Percival had already started their gym battle. Having already reaching near the end. Leaving Any notice between El and Bennett unknown to them.

El, a mysterious man with white hair in yellow robes, talking to Bennett. "Now, I'm sure you realize that for me to take an unknown such as yourself and introduce you to the Elite Four is not an easy feat."

Bennett a dark haired with red tips, wearing glasses looked at El with utmost respect. "Of course, not sir."

"I am doing you a great service," El said to Bennett, commending all respect. "So, I expect the same in return and therein complete compliance from you."

"Yes, sir." Bennett nodded.

"then let's begin with this." El said, changing tones. "Tell me what you know about my daughter's whereabouts. I know already that you were not sharing all that you know before. Where did Luna go?"

"…She may have mentioned Vanhanen Castle. Sorry, sir." Bennett bowed his head apologizing to his new master El.

As El hear the location he muttered to himself and cursed. "Vanhanen Castle. Of course. That swine."

"I beg your pardon?" Bennett asked as he heard only the 'swine' part.

"It's nothing." El waved his hand dismissing the matter.

_**BSSH!**_

Bennett looked up to see that the Pokemart that was once on the balcony of his house was no longer there. "…um."

"Just one more thing." El called Bennett's attention back to him. "When she left, she had on her a certain Emerald Brooch I had given her. Does she still have it?"

"Oh, that! Yes, definitely. It looks great on—" as Bennett had enthusiastically start to go on, he stopped as El looked at him. "Um. Yes, sir."

"Good. Then you've served your purpose." El said, waving for Bennett to follow. "Let's go."

"Right this second?" Bennett asked perplexed with how soon they were going to leave.

"Yes." El responded. "Unless you want to pass up your chance at fortune?"

"No sir." Bennett answered, then looking at the house he lived in. Knowing he might never see his mother, Serra, again. "Good bye, Mother. I'll return home when I can."

Though that was outside, back inside the house. Both Serra and Percival were on their final Pokémon. Percival was had just brought out his final Pokémon, Steel, his Metagross. Serra stood strong using her Froslass. A Pokémon that kept hopping between mirror and mirror, making any and all attacks from Percival impossible to hit.

"You've done well so far." Serra commented on Percival's strength. "It's not every day, someone brings me to Froslass. Nor is it every day, I see a pseudo legendary in my gym."

"Well, I thank you." Percival smiled, "Though, I think it's time to get rid of those pesky mirrors. Steel!"

"not today, Froslass, Shadow ball!" Serra commanded at the last second. The Froslass appearing from behind Steel, shadow energy filled its mouth and was launched it at Steel.

"Steel, Meteor mash!" Percival smiled. As the Froslass appeared.

"Meta!" As Steel shouted as it took the attack from the Froslass, but before the Froslass could retreat into the mirror. Steel, took its hind legs smashing it into the Froslass, knocking it out once and for all.

"So, you've found success…" Serra looked at Percival surprised. Using a feint to look like he was going to break the mirrors, but last second attacking the Froslass. Percival was very impressive trainer, to pull that off. "Bit of advice, hold on to it while you can."

"You say that like you don't have any success yourself." Percival said with a smile. Feeling truly relaxed with a battle like that.

"I'm afraid I've already reached my breaking point." Serra said with a sigh. Then continuing to pull out a badge and a TM for Percival. "here this is the Rim Badge. It will slightly boost the speed of all your Pokémon. Additionally, please take this TM."

"Oh… Thank you." Percival took it gratefully.

"As you probably can guess, this is Aurora veil." Serra explained the use of the TM. "It is adept at protecting your team, as well as looking stunning. Until it fades like everything else, that is. And I suppose that's the show. If—"

_**BSSH! RUMBLE!**_

Serra was cut off as rumble was sent through the building. As the rumbling subsided, Serra sighed. "…Who wants to bet that was the Pokémon Center falling on the house now, too?"

"…Then I—" Percival was about to answer as he got another phone call. "Huh, sorry, just a sec. Yes, Marie?... It—What?! The Pokemart is where?!... Okay, you get the medicine and I'll be back soon."

"…" Serra looked at Percival slightly confused. "Then I guess I should assume that the Pokemart is no longer on my balcony?"  
"It is no longer there." Percival nodded, "I thank you for your hospitality. Hopefully whatever is happening here will cease soon."

"Right… have a safe trip." Serra said, almost sad to have the loss of company.

As Percival exited the house of Serra. he barely noticed the change of how when he exited the house, he found himself inside of a Pokemart. Just looking at a small girl with dark skin and black hair buying stuff from the man at the counter. "…Marie?"

"Oh, Percival!" Surprised Marie called out to him… not expecting him to get there so fast. "That was fast."

"…I think I got teleported here as well…" Percival said, not completely understanding what happened.

"Well… not that it matters, come on. I just got the medicine we should hurry back to the others." Marie said, pulling on Percival's arm.

"Right, I know!" Percival shouted back as he was pulled outside of the Pokemart noting that they were now at the entrance to Chrysolia Forest.

Now that they were closer to the Belrose Mansion, it took the two to reach the house in much less time. When they got to the house, Percival and Marie found Charlotte pacing around on the first floor, her older sister Laura beside her. "Ugh… What's taking—Finally! You're back! Took you long enough!"

"We know…. We're sorry." Both Marie and Percival bowed their heads in apology.

"But at least you got the medicine." Laura said, trying to calm the atmosphere. "Come on, we should give this to Anna and Lucille."

"Yeah… their fevers have only gotten worse since you left…" Charlotte said, really worried for the two. As everyone went to the second floor, "Marie come, we should give some of the medicine to Lucille. Elitist, do me a favor and give the rest to Anna."

Percival nodded, "Sure it shouldn't be a problem, make sure Lucille is good, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Charlotte waved her hand as she walked towards the room where Lucille was.

"Here, this... ... .. Percival, correct?" Laura said, Percival nodded. And the two entered the room where Anna was. "Anna, wake up. We've got something for you."

As they entered the room, Percival saw that Noel was stand next to his bedridden sister. As Anna heard her name called she stirred, turning to Percival and Laura looking extremely pale. "…Huh?"

Noticing the vial of medicine, Noel rushed and grabbed it and brought it back to Anna. "It's medicine, so you feel better. Drink it."

"Ohmigosh… Percival went and got this?" Anna looked at it surprised, then taking it from Noel. "Thank you so much! I'm sure Nostra will really appreciate it!"

"it was not prob—" Percival's smile was cut short as Anna started to pour the medicine on her doll Nostra.

"Here you go, Nostra. This'll make you better." Anna said pouring the medicine.

"Anna stop!" Laura shouted in surprise. "What are you doing?! Don't pour it all over your doll... ... .."

Noel trying to stop Anna from pouring the medicine. "You're wasting the medicine doing that, Anna."

Anna who was standing on the bed, keeping out of Noel's reach. "Wasting it? How is Nostra gonna get better?"

"Nostra isn't the one we're worried about!" Noel shouted to his sister but it was too late as the medicine was out.

"There! She drank it all! See?" Anna happily held a stuffed doll soaked with medicine.

"It's soaked…" Noel said unsure what do.

"And she feels much better!" Anna cheered, any and all signs of illness now faded. "Thank you, Percival! You saved Nostra's life!"

"Um… you're welcome…" Percival was very much perplexed by how this situation had now turned out.

"But she's not alive, anna." Noel said, somewhat finally snapping with the thing. "She's…"

Though Anna snapped back at Noel. "I think Nomos wants you to stop lying, Noel. You should listen to him."

"Well, it certainly sounds lively in here." Charlotte said as she entered the room. "I guess Anna is feeling better."

"I guess that's all that counts." Laura said with a smile on her face, no more worry for Anna.

"Oh, hi, Laura!" Anna said, "When did you get here?"

"Um, I've been here." Laura said… confused as to what Anna meant.

"Huh? I didn't see you… oh, who's this girl over here?" Anna changed subjects pointing at Marie.

"What? What's wrong with you, I'm Marie." Marie shouted, surprised how fast she was forgotten. "I'm Percival's youngest sister!"

"Huh…?" Anna looked at her curiously.

"Anna… you recently met her…" Noel said… a bit more concerned about his sister.

"huh… you do look familiar… Especially you look glowy like Percy." Anna said to Marie.

"What?" Marie asked confused.

"but… yours is sparkier… Like lighting!" Anna shouted.

"Uh… sure…" Marie ceased to understand the current situation.

Percival who had been said to glow previously ignored what just occurred and turned to Charlotte. "How's Lucille?"

"Resting." Charlotte answered. "like a normal person would after a fever that high."

"Well… speaking of resting, I could use some as well." Percival said. "Going to Spinel tired me out more than you'd think…"

"Alright," Charlotte agreed. "Hey, Laura, what do we have planned to eat."

"Oh... ... .. I'll whip something up in a bit." Laura said, "Just make sure everyone is alright... ... .. I think I've ceased to understand Anna."

"I've never understood her in the first place." Charlotte said, shrugging her shoulders.

**Time: 20:00**

**Location: Tarzan Meteor Base**

Hours have passed since the events that occurred in the day. Now brought to the secret Meteor Base being built in Tarzan Mountain. Four people in one room, though one of those people held three souls. First, the aforementioned man with three souls known as ZEL (Zero, Eve, and Lumi). Next, the high-ranking member of Team Meteor, Sirius. Third, the recent addition of Dr. Sigmund Connal. Finally, the one and only black demon Nero Umbrasyl. The four (technically six) were in a room discussing what the next course of action.

"ZEL, how is that recent PULSE coming along?" Sirius questioned.

The voice of Eve, one of a scientific repertoire answered. "Not well sir. The psychic energy of the subject continues to run rampant. Reports are showing that is affect not only inside the base, but nearby locations as well such as towns as Spinel. Other than that, there is the odd earthquakes occurring… though it should have nothing to do with the subject. It doesn't seem to be going well."

"Well. Fix it. You've been working on this project for how long now?" Sirius asked. [A/N: someone please tell me because I sure as hell don't.] "and you've still to get results to show for it…"

"S-sorry…" The frightened voice of Lumi apologized. "We've been trying our best… w-we should be able to get some results soon…"

"…" Sirius sighed. If it weren't for Eve's sceintific mind, and creation of the PULSE, they wouldn't even be part of Team Meteor. "Fine get back to your work. And some results soon!"

"Yes sir." Answered the third voice of Zero. Then ZEL Quickly exited the room, going back to their Lab.

"Now back to other news." Sirius brought attention to the room. "Nero have you located where the orphan brats have escaped."

"…" Nero ignored him, while glaring at Sigmund.

"Nero, if you don't speak, you'll be getting killed, instead of giving killing glances to the doctor here." Sirius said to Nero.

"Fine…" Nero sighed, turning to Sirius. "(Whose bright idea was it bring me over to you again…) … They're at a secret cove inside the mountain. Only way for them to escape is to have a flying type. Which none of them are capable of using. Without the damn Dragon Born being here, we can capture them by force easily."

"Dragon born?" Sirius asked annoyed by Nero's constant use of nicknames. "Who is that?"

"The eldest of the Belrose family, She is Reborn's Final Gym Leader user of Dragons. Rumors surrounding her is that she's just as strong as her sister Laura. Who by the way, is an elite four member." Nero offered the response, with a smirk as Sirius should have known that from Sigmund.

Sirius upon hearing that turned to Sigmund frustrated. "And when was this information going to be relevant to the rest of us."

"She is over eighteen, and I have not right over her anymore." Sigmund said.

"Yeah, but you think she'll let you take her sister back. Especially after they've explained how you've joined us?" Nero questioned Sigmund's sanity. "No one in the clear mind would leave a child with you."

"Do not worry about Laura. I have my ways to deal with her." Sigmund said to Nero and Sirius. Which didn't ease the worry for either person.

Nero could sigh and moved on with his topic. "Despite Laura being the most prominent threat there are three others we should keep an eye on. The half pint girl, Maria? Was it? She has a team of electric types, ground types should be good. Then Shiro… but he shouldn't be too hard to manipulate… Then the one I'm going to kill, that damn impersonator."

The room was cold as Nero said that final sentence. Sirius could care less about Nero's target list and said. "Good, we'll have the teams organized, and we'll attack tomorrow."

"Just one thing." Sigmund added to the conversation, bringing attention to himself.

"What? You're already bringing it to the peak with asking us to not harm the children." Sirius stated, annoyed at the doctor. "You should know, you're finding of two keys is grand, but even that has its limits."

"(Why haven't we just betrayed and killed this guy yet.)" Nero thought, remembering all attempts Sigmund made for Electro-shock therapy when he was at the orphanage.

"It is about Nero." As Sigmund said that. Nero jumped up from where was, reaching for his Pokémon.

"Nero settle down." Sirius commanded, though Nero was still on guard. "Sigmund, I've heard your concerns before. As much as I'd like to get rid of this pest. That isn't something I cannot allow."

"It wasn't about that." Sigmund said. "It's about who you're trying to kill. If I remember correctly. Last time she 'died', it brought you to here."

"…" Nero went quiet, as he heard that. Smiling, cruelly. His fists and teeth clenched. "What did you just say?"

"Last time your sister 'died'; you had a very bad reaction. Even though you didn't actually kill her." Sigmund stated, "If you actually kill her this time… Well, I'd rather say I'm afraid of what would happen to you."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Nero leapt at Sigmund, grabbing him by the collar.

"Nero!" Sirius shouted, reaching to pull him away.

"She's dead! I know, I saw her die with my own eyes. AND GRIM'S VISION!" Nero screamed at Sigmund.

"That again, spouting on about an Absol's prophecy… What utter nonsense." Sigmund shrugged, "I've seen the results. Your sister was in a comma for months. Your mother took her away from Reborn, and reverted back to her maiden name, _Luxen_."

"…" Nero gritted his teeth forcing breaths. "You're… lying."

"Have I ever lied to you." Sigmund responded to Nero.

"Nero, Stand down now." Sirius commanded Nero.

"…" Nero glared at Sirius. Before dropping Sigmund, and leaving the room.

"Where do you think you—" Sirius attempt to call Nero back was met with a nasty reply.

"Going for a walk." Nero glared, reaching for Grim. "Lest, you want to die."

"…" Sirius shuddered under the utter blood lust from Nero. "…Fine do you want."

As Nero walked through halls, he continued to try and deny the claims Sigmund made. "That's crazy… No Fucking way… If she was—"

_**Fssh!**_

Nero was interrupted as a small metal object randomly teleported in hitting him on the head. He picked it up. It was a silver necklace, with a silver pendant of a crescent moon on it. Nero recognized it… taking out his own, necklace with a golden sun locket. Nero looked over the silver one again, going over where the seams should be for where the _silver locket_ would open. But to no avail… just some workmanship where it would be. "…manually sealed shut… Fuck…"


	36. Chapter 36- Word of Attack

**Chapter 36- Word of Attack**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

A young blonde girl age fifteen years, stood in a world of darkness. The girl's name Lucille Luxen, a girl who held no fear to the pitch-black world around her. In the distance of the darkness she heard several things, laughing, talking, yelling, crying, and screaming. Curious to the noise, she chose to walk forward.

As Lucille walked through the nothingness, the world around her took form. She soon found herself standing in Reborn City. The cement was cracked and ragged. Buildings around her had many broken windows, doors if not completely collapsed. It was similar to the current state of the city… but far worse. The sky of which would seem blue at times, was only dreary and grey.

One thing that Lucille noted immediately, that windows of familiar buildings were much higher… no that wasn't it, it was that her height had changed. She was much smaller, or rather younger. Lucille, feeling something driving her forward continued to walk.

The world shifted around her, found herself on a building. The wall before her was destroyed. Out before her was the edge, at least three stories high. Looking into the building, the room before her had broken lights. A white Pokémon heavily injured before her.

"Gr…" Even though she was injured the white Pokémon stood back up. And growled at another Pokémon, it was dark, Lucille couldn't make out anything from it. Then a blue glow came from the darkness and fired at the Pokémon before. The white Pokémon barely managed to dodge it, her injury preventing her from making any big moves.

"Groooo!" Two more blasts came from the darkness this time the white Pokémon slashed one of the blasts down, but was hit by the second

"Arrro!" The Pokémon cried in anguish as it was hit.

"No Stop!" Lucille found herself yelling, blocking the path between the white Pokémon and whatever creature lurked in the darkness. Lucille shook, as she stood. She scared, but knew she couldn't let the Pokémon behind her die.

"Lucille!" She heard a voice call to her; it was extremely worried.

Before Lucille could make a chance to respond. This time three blue glows came from the darkness… Illuminating the figure before her… it was still hard to make out, but it was clear from its three snake like heads the Pokémon had. Each mouth held a dragon pulse, all focused on her. The Hydreigon growled as it fired. "Hydreeeeiiigon!"

Just as the blast was about to reach her, "Lucille!"

"Ah!" Lucille gasped as she jolted upright. Now looking about, she noticed that she was in a bed, more notably a bedroom. This would be one of the guest rooms of Belrose Mansion. A safe place where she had been recuperating from a fever. Though wondering if that was a fever dream or just her trying to recollect her past, Lucille didn't know. Either way it was way to real, she had awoken moments before the Dragon Pulse hit her, but she could still feel the energy from it stinging into her.

"huff… huff…" Lucille breathed heavily as she placed a hand on her chest. Trying to calm her breathing, but as she felt her chest, she noticed something missing… "Huh? N-no… Wh-where is it?!"

Lucille jumped off the bed, searching nearby for a silver necklace. She looked around raggedly, but to no avail. As she realizes it wasn't in the room. She ran down stairs, finding everyone down there eating breakfast.

"Oh, morin' sleepy head." As Lucille got to the living room, she was greeted by a girl with pink hair and same age as her. Her name was Charlotte Belrose, a girl who is a gym leader and friend. "huh? You sure you should be up? You still look pretty pale."

"I lost something… Very important. Have you seen a silver necklace?" Lucille quickly asked. Panicked for what Charlotte might say.

"Sorry… No." Charlotte shrugged. She really wishes she could have said yes. "Between you and anna, doesn't seem like either of you can hold onto jewelry."

"…" Though charlotte meant to make a light joke it fell on deaf ears as Lucille kept a panicked look

"You were kinda falling asleep in Mount Tanzan, you might have dropped it there?" Charlotte said, giving her a slight hint as to where Lucille's necklace could be.

"All right, thanks. I'm sure me and Blaze can take it from there." Lucille bolted to the front door, before Charlotte could say anything.

"Hey, was that Lucille?" Came a girl wearing a green dress and had pink hair like Charlotte, this was Charlotte's older sister Laura

"Yeah…" Charlotte sighed, with what just happened.

"Did she just run out of the house?" Laura continued to ask.

"Yeah…" Charlotte said, before facepalming. "I think Elitist is going to try and kill me."

"Don't say that, Percy seems really reasonable." Laura said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah… you know how pissed he was when he thought he couldn't help Shelly earlier?" Charlotte said… then remembering that Laura wasn't at the Yureyu building.

"What?" Laura asked curiously.

"Nothing, nevermind." Charlotte quickly dismissed the topic. "I should probably just tell him though…"

"Tell who? What now?" Said the guy in question. Percival Whitehall. As his name would suggest he had white hair, blue eyes. He just came from the kitchen.

"Um… Percival…" Charlotte used his actual name and had a forced smile on her face.

"Did Lucille do something?" Percival asked questioningly.

"Yeah… are ya mad?" Charlotte asked.

"Not at you." Percival huffed. "Why does she have to be so difficult?... Never mind that, what did she do?"

"Well… she said something along the lines of losing something, and kinda bolted out the door to Tanzan Mountain." Charlotte gave brief explanation.

"well… She's not an idiot. And I doubt anyone but us know where we are." Percival reasoned. "I'll scold her for running off by herself later. Right now, me and Noel are going to do a Gym battle to pass the time."

"Now?" Charlotte asked, surprised by the unexpected turn of events.

"Yeah, he said he and Anna wanted to make up for the trouble "Nostra" caused." Percival said. "and as I see it, I have no reason to refuse."

"mm. Make sense… But where you going to do it?" Charlotte asked.

"I Was going to ask Laura if we could use just outside of the house." Percival responded, turning to Laura. "Do we have your permission?"

"Um, just try to not trample the flowers. Okay? I've spent quite a bit of time on them." Laura asked, so her handiwork of creating Flower Circles was not destroyed.

"I'm sure Noel doesn't have that purpose destructive behavior, and neither do I." Percival smirked. "Your flowers should be alright."  
"Okay! then I'll be the referee!" Charlotte shouted.

"Right. Noel! They said it was alright!" Percival called to him.

"Okay." Noel responded with a one-word response. Then was quickly with four children at the age of eleven leave the kitchen and head outside.

"Nice! I finally get to see how difficult a Reborn Gym Leader is!" A girl with dark skin and black hair, Marie, Percival's held sister shouted as she ran outside.

Following behind her was a purple hair girl named Shelly. Reborn's Bug type Gym leader, someone who Percival had already faced off against. "Hehe, I get to see another one of Percival's Gym Battles. Hey, hey, Percival, you'll rematch me someday, right?"

"Right, you seem to be very chipper this morning." Percival smiled as he followed after the kids. The twins of Anna and Noel also leaving the house.

The got outside where the battle was to take place. Percival and Noel took stances a few meters apart from each other. "Okay, guess ready."

"Mmkay. So, this is gonna be a six-on-six Single Battle. Either Trainer is allowed to make—" Charlotte the Referee was about to finish her referee speech, but stopped as she notices something fly down from above "Saphira!"

Percival and everyone looked up to see an older woman fly overhead on top of a Dragonite. As the person got closer, it was noted that she had a purplish pink hair like Laura and Charlotte. When the woman got close to ground level. She looked surprised to see Charlotte. "Charlotte. You're here."

Charlotte chuckled as she saw the woman Saphira. "yeah… Surprised to see ya, sis."

The woman Saphira looked over the few others that was here. "And Anna, Noel… You all escaped."

"Yeah," Charlotte called up to her. Pointing at Shelly, Marie and Percival. "These three gave us a hand. We've gotten away from the Doctor twice already."

"Well, we're gonna have to make three times." Saphira's words alarmed everyone. "The Doctor is coming here. Now. And he's not alone. His orderlies and Team Meteor are with him. A group is coming across the lake, too, meaning our only escape is cut off."

"What?!" Percival blurted out completely panicked, "Lucille!"

"She's smart Percival, she's probably hiding form them right now." Marie reasoned with him.

"What should we do?" Laura called to Saphira asking.

"The only thing to do. Fight." Saphira answered, then calling out to everyone else. "Listen up. Charlotte, Anna, Noel, and you, black haired girl, and other girl."

With the tense situation occurring, Shelly stumbled on her words. "Um, um, my name is—"

"Quiet." Saphira cut her off. "Hurry and get inside, and find somewhere to hide."

Most were okay, with this. But Charlotte voiced not wanting to. "Hello? No way. I'm not about to run and hide when I can melt their face off here and now."

"Overruled." Saphira said sternly. "The Doctor still has potential legal authority over you, since you're not an adult yet. We might be able to resolve the escape charge, but we don't want you to have to deal with resisting arrest too. So, leave this to us. Percival, right? And Laura. I'm charging you two with defending the house. Anyone gets in, destroy them. NOTHING is going to touch my family. understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Percival answered immediately.

"Good. The Doctor is coming around the long way, but Team Meteor is on the water. I'm sure they were clever making sure we couldn't escape that way. But that means they're vulnerable on the water's surface." Saphira turned her Dragonite around. "I'm going ahead; I'll take down as many of them as I can. You all assume your positions. Dragonite, forward!" As Saphira flew off into battle. Charlotte bragged about Saphira.

"So that's our older sister." Charlotte smiled. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Um, we need to hurry inside!" Noel shouted, bringing the seriousness back to the situation.

"Yeah. Follow her lead!" Charlotte yelled. "Come on, everybody in!"

**Time: 9:10**

**Location: Tanzan Mountain**

Right before The Meteor attack was declared, Lucille left the mansion in a hurry. Trying to find her lost necklace. Knowing that she would have to cover a lot of ground. She took out her blue Arcanine, Blaze to try and help find it. It was less than five minutes into the search as Blazed picked up a certain scent. She quickly turned and started to growl "Grrrrr!"

"Wow, that Arcanine has a better nose than Hades. But… I guess I shouldn't be surprise, since it was originally a police dog." Lucille shuddered as she heard the voice. It belonged to an enemy of Lucille. Someone who worked for Team Meteor.

"Nero!" Lucille said as she was facing off against him alone. Though she looked further and saw that she wasn't just going to be fighting Nero but several Meteor Grunts. Though the Meteor grunts were keeping their distance. Like it was not to get in Nero's way.

"Lookin' for something." Nero said as he held out a silver necklace, and with a crescent moon pendant on it.

"How'd you—" Lucille could barely speak as she saw him hold her necklace. Despite what she expected Nero threw the necklace towards her. She barely had any time to react as she caught it. "Wha? You're just giving—"

"Don't get me wrong, Lucille, I just want you to know the truth." Nero said calling out to her.

"Truth?" Lucille said confused by Nero's words.

"I really did think that you died that day. Though, Mom really did keep your past secret from you." Nero growled. Angry. "she went even so far to keep any trace of me out your life, she sealed the locket you had."

"Died… locket… Mom?" Lucille held her head as a migraine formed.

"If you think I'm lying, just open it. The truth is in the locket." Nero turned away. Lustrating for her to realize.

"…" Lucille hesitated, but complied to what Nero said, looking inside of the locket. As she opened, her mind flashed to when she opened Nero's Locket. She froze as she saw the two pictures of her and Nero. "ah…"

_**Thud.**_

It was silent sound as Lucille passed out, and fell off of Blaze. Nero just sighed, and said. "Guess it's true that when repressed memories come crashing in, they'll just faint. Well… it makes capturing her easier."

"Grrr…" Blaze still out of her pokeball stood over Lucille in front and growled at Nero.

"You know, make this easy on both of us." Nero said to Blaze, "If fight us, there's a good chance that she'll get hurt. I'd rather not have that happen."  
"…" Blaze quieted as She saw the odds.

"Good, you understand." Nero said, walking over to where Lucille laid. Grabbing a Pokeball from her belt. "Think you'd be safer in your ball then out here."

"…" Blaze glared at Nero, but as things stood, she couldn't do anything. Nothing but one thing. Blaze jumped back running from the group.

"…" Nero looked at the direction of where the Arcanine was headed. "*Sigh* this will be trouble… but too much for me to deal with."


	37. Chapter 37- Captured

**Chapter 37- Captured**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 9:20**

**Location: Belrose Mansion**

A quick recap, Percival was just about to challenge the Normal-Type Gym leader to a Gym Battle. Just before that occurred, Saphira the eldest sister of the Belrose family appeared warning everyone of an attack from Team Meteor. With warning given Saphira rode fight off as many as she could on her Dragonite, leaving the defense of the children to her sister Laura and Percival. Now in the base floor of the Belrose house was: Anna, Noel, Shelly, Charlotte, Laura, Marie and Percival all discussing on what to do.

Noel a boy with black hair around the age of 11. Trying to think strategically. "There aren't exactly a lot of good hiding spots here. Chances are, if anybody gets in, they'll be able to find us."

"Then that means Elitist and Laura are our primary line of defense." Charlotte started with a calm smile, before Marie intervened

"Hey! What about me! I'm on the same level of strength as Percival!" Marie shouted, wanting to help with the situation.

"Uh…" Charlotte looked at her surprised… yet also concerned.

"I'd rather not... but We don't know what we're up against." Percival sighed.

"Well that's fine just one more defense member. Laura's part of the Elite Four, too, so no one's gonna beat her. And if I know Elitist, he's practically a wrecking ball."

"Yeah! anyone who comes through who isn't someone we know gets their face smashed!" Marie shouted…

"When did you get so blood thirsty?" Percival questioned.

"Doesn't matter, but you two got this right?" Charlotte asked [A/N: Charlotte what are you teaching the young and innocent Marie?]. Which both of the Whitehall siblings nodded. "That's the spirit. Anyway, we're not gonna all be able to hide in the same place, so let's split in two groups."

"Okay! How about Noel and I hide upstairs?" Anna asked, with an odd addition of pep in her voice.

"Then shelly and I will find somewhere in the kitchen." Charlotte said.

"I-I can try to slow them by blocking the door with string from my Swadloon?" Shelly added.

"Nice idea, be mess to clean up but smart!" Charlotte applauded Shelly's quick thinking.

"Then, I'll leave the downstairs to Percival and Marie." Laura said, pulling the twins to the higher floor. "Though, do please try to be gentle with the living room."

"No promises!" Marie shouted to Laura.

"I'll try not to break anything." Percival felt apricate to yell that to Laura, after what Marie said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Charlotte yelled as she pulled Shelly to the kitchen. "Let's hope it works!"

As everyone left, it was just Percival and Marie standing in the living room. Waiting for the first person to enter. There was a nervous tension in the air. Marie the first to break the uneasy silence. "You're worried about Lucille? Aren't you?"

"Well, she has only four Pokémon with her, and out with Meteors crawling the place. Speaking of… With good chance of that demon crawling around as well…" Percival said with worry with how past interactions with Nero occurred. But he would never expect for what was currently happening. "But other worries are having you here."

"Me?!" Marie shouted to Percival, "Why am I a worry?! I'm just as strong as you, and you know it!"

"Doesn't matter if you are. These guys are strong too. Besides you think I wanted you to be fighting here?" Percival asked back. "You'd be safer at home!"

"Well I'm here anyway, so deal with it!" Marie shouted back.

There was the click of the front door as a blonde man wearing a lab coat entered. Doctor Sigmund Connal. "We meet again." As he entered two orderlies had entered. As Sigmund's eyes met Percival's he quickly said. "I have no intention of extending to you the same mercy as when we last met."

"Funny, neither am I." Percival smirked.

"I am just here to reclaim what you have stolen from me." Sigmund said, trying to justify his place. "Those children belong at the Orphanage. They are my property."

"Your property?!" Marie looked at this guy as if he was nuts. "You can't be serious! You've joined an evil organization! There is no way that any sane person in Reborn would give them back to you!"

"They are my property." Sigmund repeated with a driven look. "However, I know from our last encounter that you are to not be underestimated Percival. And seeing how you have your younger sibling… Orderlies, detain them!"

"Yes sir!" Said the two Orderlies John and David. [A/N: Never introduced them, but I need to give them their names for my own convenience.] As the two Orderlies toss out a Toucannon and a Ferroseed,

Sigmund quickly ran towards the stairs "I'll search the upper floor."

"Oh, no—" Marie tried to chase but stopped as a rock blast rushed past her.

"Marie, they have an elite four member with hem. They should be fine." Percival said, he knew how strong a Gym Leader was, so he could only imagine how powerful Laura would be.

"Fine, but let's finish this up quick. Sparky!" Marie called out tossing out her Jolteon to the floor of the living room.

"Jolt!" Sparky the Jolteon quickly sent a discharge of electricity everywhere. The Toucannon found itself immediately unable to move from the discharge. The Ferroseed however using its barbs survived the attack taking some damage but still seeding strong.

"Careful Marie! That almost hit me!" Percival shouted narrowly avoid the discharge of electricity. Before tossing out his Delphox, Oracle to the field. "Oracle, take down that Ferroseed with Mystical fire… and try not to damage the house!"

"Delph!" Oracle cried as it swung its mystical wand swirling it into a circle with a tornado of fire then enveloping the Ferroseed.

"Ferro…" The Ferroseed didn't even stand a chance against the.

"Another trial against you only for me to fail…" The orderly John said as he lost to Percival previously as well.

"Stop this madness!" Percival yelled at the two orderlies. "It's one thing of using shock therapy on people. It's another to help an illegal organization!"  
"It doesn't matter." The Orderly David said, as he glanced back noticing someone approaching the house. "Our loss is inconsequential. The Doctor has all the time he needs."

The door slammed open, as a man with black hair and an eyepatch entered soaking wet. Anger was clear on Sirius' face. "Blast that feral woman!"

The two orderlies looked at Sirius surprised expecting more Meteors behind him. "Where are the other Meteors?"

"Nero captured his target." Sirius growled. "While the others gone. Dead for all I know. That accursed woman with the Dragonite came and shot us down as we were crossing the lake. I clipped her wings in return though, and hauled myself out of the water. Now I am NOT leaving here empty-handed. Where are the children?"

"Someplace you'll never get to them!" Marie shouted sticking her lounge out at Sirius.

"Captured?" Meanwhile Percival was dealing with the news of someone being captured. Before he shook himself out of it looking at Sirius. "…"

"You…" Sirius looked at Percival and Maire, knowing who they were. "You Whitehalls. Don't you DARE stand in my way."

"We came here because we didn't want to listen to our parents. Why should we listen to you?" the two stood blocking his path, neither having the intention of letting Sirius do as he wanted.

"Fine then don't say I warned you. Minior, Tyrantrum Destroy them!" Sirius commanded tossing out a flying rock Pokémon, and a T-rex looking rock Pokémon. Both charging forward looking to attack.

"Rock Pokémon aren't your specialty. Oracle return!" Percival said removing Oracle from the field just in time for the Tyrantrum to just miss Crunching into it. "Well, that was lucky. Go Steel!"

"Were ending this quick, I see. Sparky Volt them!" Marie shouted sharing a quick glance with Percival, and The Jolteon emitted a large amount of electricity, and the electricity encircled Sparky, then the electricity moved in two directions one blasting into the Minior taking it out with one shot. while the other hit towards Marie, heading back into it's pokeball. "Good job, Sparky. But now your time to shine Tesla!"

"Tch… you have no clue what you're fighting for or against! Chandelure!" Sirius seeing how this was going furiously brought out one his strongest early. "Chandelure Shadow Ball! Tyrantrum Dragon Claw!"

"Tesla Cover Steel! Stomping Tantrum!" Marie shouted as the Chandelure drew in shadows into a ball, reading to fire. Tesla banged his feet across the floor and charged at the Chandelure forcing it to the ground. Though hurt the Chandelure still managed to fire off the Shadow ball hitting right into Steel.

"Steel!" Percival shouted as his Metagross was forced upwards by the attack, but as he met eyes with Steel, he saw that Steel was still in. "Alright Meteor Mash on that Tyrantrum!"

"Meta!" Steel using the force form being launched into the air aimed back at the Tyrantrum pinning it to the ground just by landing on it. Steel's weight easily doubling that of the ancient Tyrantrum. As the Tyrantrum was pinned, Steel lifted its metal paws (? Claws?) and slammed into the Tyrantrum.

"Again…" Sirius groaned as his Tyrantrum was left unable to battle and his Chandelure was almost down. "Golisopod!"

"A Golisopod… Darn it, Steel re-!" Percival didn't have a chance to say as the Golisopod charged at Steel rendering it unable to battle. "Damn it. First impression is one of the most annoying moves ever…"

"Don't worry that Chandelure is mine!" Marie shouted as Tesla's fist created waves of electricity and slammed it into the Chandelure.

"Vire!" Tesla cried and then charged towards the Golisopod slamming another electricity filled fist into the it, forcing it back into its pokeball. With a Toucannon replacing it.

"Perhaps we've left this threat unchecked for too long." Sirius scoffed, as his team was being defeated in seconds. From what he saw from Percival was a different boy that was once defeated by Nero. Sirius attempted to think of a way out of his situation as a scream was heard from upstairs.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" It alarmed the three, though it was recognizable to Percival and Marie.

"Laura?" They both said, not thinking it was possible for an Elite four member to lose.

"…Oh?" Sirius smiled as he heard the scream. "Sounds like someone upstairs has been hurt… I wonder… will you rush to help her, and let me do as I please? Or will you rush to help her, and let me do as I please? Or will you abandon your friend to keep me stuck?"

"…" Percival glanced to Marie really quick, and their eyes met for a second.

"Got it!" Marie said as she returned Tesla to its ball and a made a dash for the stairs.

"Heh, predicta—" Sirius cut himself off as he quickly dodged a rock that was thrown at him.

"Don't forget about us." Percival exclaimed with his Aerodactyl out of its pokeball. The stones digging into the Toucannon.

"So, you have fight in you still…" Sirius grumbled. "But go a head send your sister to fight the Doctor alone. Waste your time with me."

Percival smiled as the door behind Sirius opened. "You know I don't think I have to worry too much."

Sirius' face went pale as he turned and saw a woman with Purple hair, who was also dripping wet. "Y-you!"

This was no other than Charlotte and Laura's older sister Saphira, the one who had been fighting the Meteors outside. She since then finished causing them to retreat, and came back to finish off any lingering threats. "Peekaboo, bitch."

"…" Sirius stepped back in fear. Remembering Nero once saying that it would be best to avoid her.

"Heh, did you think you could take me out that easily?" Saphira laughed seeing the paling Sirius. "And on the other hand, I hear your Team quite enjoyed my little light show."

"You just rely on cheap strikes. You wouldn't fight us on equal footing." Sirius said, trying to bait Saphira.

"oh, that's hilarious to hear from you." Percival said. "The sneak attack attempted strike on us? Oh, and I mean how you were planning on sending out that Seviper on to my sister."

"Right. I don't particularly appreciate you hitting my Dragonite's wings either."

"…" Sirius looked between the two looking for a way to escape when they heard glass shatter from above. That's when a buzz was heard from Sirius' intercom. "What… Damn it, that was not as planned." Sirius yelled, realizing how screwed he was he threw down a smoke bomb and ran through a first-floor window escaping.

What just happened had both Percival and Saphira worried. Saphira called out, yelling "Charlotte! Laura! Where are you?!"

"Saphira! we're in the kitchen! Is the coast clear?" As charlotte called out, it took Saphira less than a second to bolt to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Percival who heard nothing from upstairs ran towards them calling for his own sister. "Marie?!"

Percival found himself up stairs Marie thrown against the wall tesla next to her. Tesla looked very worried for Marie, but it she was breathing. "vire…"

"Marie? Are you alright?!" Percival asked, worried for his sister.

"Ugh…" Marie shook her head… "Can someone tell me the number of the voltage he hit me with…"

"Well… seems like your sense of humor hasn't changed." Percival cracked a smile.

"No! I was actually hit with electricity!" Marie shouted.

"lilli…" A Lilligant spoke, looking confused and worried as it didn't see its master.

"Where's Laura!?" Marie then shouted, unable to get up. "Damn… he knew he couldn't get away with Tesla here… so he fled with her…"

"Damn… that's not good." Percival shuddered, he saw how Saphira was angry at Meteor, he didn't want that to be pointed at him. "Where's Anna and Noel."

"oh, Percy! We're over here!" they could hear Anna call from one of the bedrooms, "Is it good to come out now?"

"Possibly. Saphira's downstairs right now." Percival yelled back to them

"Then that means it's safe." Anna yelled back in a carefree tone; Noel was probably trying to say to her that it might not be.

"Come on, let's go back down and explain." Percival said to Marie. "Can you stand?"

"hgnnn…" Marie attempted to stand, but failed. "nope… I think that blast messed with my nervous system…"

"That hasn't happened a while." Percival sighed as he heard that. remembering multiple times in the past how Marie had done something with electricity losing control of her arms or legs for a few hours. then as he picked up his sister, he took Tesla's pokeball, "Tesla mind returning?"  
"Vire." Tesla nodded, returning to his pokeball.

"Alright, let's go down." Percival said carrying Marie on his back. Marie nodded, and they headed down stairs, in the living room they saw Saphira talking to Charlotte and Shelly.

"Charlotte, are you hurt?" Saphira asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, sis." Charlotte smiled as she got to see her sister.

Saphira then turning to Shelly. "Other girl?"

Shelly who seemed to be okay, except with the fact she was referred to as 'other girl'. "I'm okay but, um, my name is—"

"good." Saphira once again cut shelly off before she could state her name. "Percival… since your carrying someone, status report for upstairs doesn't seem to be well."

"shit, Marie!" Charlotte shouted as she saw that Marie was being carried.

"A-are you all right?!" Shelly also concerned shouted.

"I'm fine just got blasted with some electricity. Nothing I'm not too used to." Marie said as Percival set her on the couch "I'll just be un able to walk for an hour or two… maybe three."

"…" Charlotte then contorted her face in confusion then looking to Percival. "This a usual occurrence?"

"Yes… but that's not the issue. Marie managed to chase off the doctor, but as you can see the doctor was able to stun her…" Percival sighed

"Wait where's the twins?!" Charlotte shouted, noticing their lack of presences.

"They're fine. The Doctor got Laura though." Marie finished. Looking to Charlotte and Saphira. "Sorry, it's my fault…"

Charlotte seemed to accept that as a fault, "You got paralyzed you tried at least."

"…Sigmund took Laura?" Saphira stated as it was an impossible task. "He has no authority to do that. The old man is slipping. And that means it's time for me to hunt him down and tear his throat out."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Charlotte smiled.

"No, you're staying here. Laura was already taken; I'm not about to let you get hurt too." Saphira however denied that request. then looking to Percival. "However, Percival is coming with me."

"I was planning on doing that whether you asked or not." Percival stated looking back at Saphira, "Sirius said something about capturing someone else… a friend of ours was out before this took place. She most likely was captured…"

"Then Let's move." Saphira said walking to the door.

"Do you even know where they where they were taken?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll figure it out." Saphira shrugged.

"Um… um, I have and idea." Shelly added, "Remember all that pipework and mechanical stuff we saw coming through the mountain?"

"…" Percival could only give a strained sigh… "You mean to say… we escaped team Meteor, just to practically camp Infront on of their bases?"

"It's possible… but it might not be." Shelly said looking down.

"…I think that's worth looking into." Saphira said, "C'mon Percival, reveng—"

"Aroo!" Saphira was cut by a familiar howl, as a Blue Arcanine came charging to the door.

"What the?" Saphira immediately reached for a team member, but Percival recognized

"Blaze!" Percival shouted, pushing past, he looked over the Arcanine, to find little to no injury on her. But to that remark Lucille was not there. "…was she captured?"

"*Whine*" Blaze nodded with extreme worry for Lucille's sake.

"Can you lead us to her?" Percival asked.

"Aro!" Blaze nodded, indicating she could track Lucille.

"Right, let's go!" Percival smiled, thinking it was time for a counter attack.


	38. Chapter 38- Retaliation

**Chapter 38- Retaliation**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 10:05**

**Location: Tanzan Mountain**

It had been a very hectic morning for Percival, and his friends. Just this morning as everything seemed to be peaceful, despite Lucille to have randomly fled from the house. Nothing of bad occurred, until it was found that Team Meteor was making an attack on the Belrose Mansion.

The reason for the attack was for the three children that escaped from Reborn's Orphanage: Charlotte, a pink hair girl with two ponytails, and the twins of Anna and Noel. Though their capture was foiled by Percival, Marie and Charlotte's oldest sister Saphira. They suffered a loss as Marie was hit with a thunder shock causing her to temporarily be paralyzed, and two of their friends Laura, Charlotte's older sister, and Lucille were both captured.

It was now tasked to Percival and Saphira to raid the nearby Meteor Base and rescue them. on their way out, they encountered a Blue Arcanine. One that Percival immediately recognized as Lucille's Arcanine, Blaze. Using Blaze as a guide they followed her into Tanzan Mountain. Following Blaze to the point where they were led it to a metal wall blocking the path forward.

"this it Blaze?" Percival asked, to where Blaze had immediately nodded.

"Then Let's go. Dragonite." Saphira, a woman with purplish blue hair, sent out her Dragonite, the giant orange dragon right in front of the metal door. "Tear it down."

"Draaa!" with a small blue glow from the Dragon's Claw it had swiped down the door without a second thought.

"…" The immense power shown as the metal wall was of steel and six inches thick (~15 centimeters). Percival was frankly stunned at this event, Blaze was too. They just watched frozen as Saphira returned her Dragonite to its pokeball and moved forward without hesitation. Till finally, "Charlotte said her oldest sister was a gym leader. Didn't she?!" though he knew that Laura was an Elite Four member, Percival shuddered to think of having his Pokémon be on the receiving end of that Dragonite's Dragon Claw. Before finally snapping back to reality, and knowing what must happen. "Ugh… Blaze come on! We can't fall behind!"

"Arf!" Blaze barked, both chasing after her.

It wasn't too far in after that metal wall, where Percival and Blaze saw two Meteor grunts guarding an entrance to the base. Though… from what they saw, the grunts didn't even have a chance to ask for mercy. "… Blaze I know you can't talk… but please remind both me and Lucille to never piss that woman off."

"…" Blaze silently nodded, wanting to get to her master a bit faster.

The two of Percival and the Arcanine, Blaze, had then entered the Meteor Base. Though from what they could gleam from the amount of destruction that occurred to in front of them. Saphira could have most likely went and saved both her sister Laura and Lucille by herself. Though they've followed her so far… they felt that it was now impossible to turn back. they eventually caught back up with Saphira at the holding cells of the Meteor Base. Saphira standing just outside of the cell, both Laura and Lucille in the cells confined. Laura standing at the bars to the cell looked relatively unharmed. Meanwhile Lucille was crouched into the corner, her hair covered her face, though she still seemed to be pale white, and was mumbling something that Percival could make out.

Percival blinked several times as he saw Lucille like that. Worry had immediately took him over. "Lucille?!"

"Arooo!" Blaze howled to her master, but to no response.  
"Lucille?" Percival walks straight to the bars to call to her. But again, Lucille held no response, continuing to be in the corner.

"Percival! You came too?" Laura said surprised to see Percival here as well as her sister as well.

Saphira looked over at Percival. "There you are, Percival. Thought you'd scamper off."

"You didn't have to come for us." Laura said, bit disappointed in herself for getting caught by Sigmund.

"nonsense. You're my sister," Saphira shrugged off Laura, then turning to Lucille. "Besides, doesn't it look like your cellmate is in bad shape. Did Sigmund do anything to her?"

"…" Percival went pale himself at the thought Lucille had been exposed to electrical shock therapy.

"No….." Laura said, "Sigmund hasn't touched her. She's been like this ever since I've got here. Muttering something like "it's my fault….."."

Saphira looked over Lucille once more, noting her clothing a silver necklace in her hands. "…Do you know who captured her?"

"….." Laura thought back. "I'm not too sure, but when I was brought to the cell. I saw Nero leaving this area."

"What the hell did he do to her?!" at hearing that Nero was most likely the cause for Lucille's state, Percival snapped in anger.

"Easy there, kid." Saphira warned. Then looking at Lucille once more. "If what I think happened, then he didn't do anything."

"What?" Pericaval flinched back at hearing Nero did nothing.

"He was once in the Orphanage as well. so, I have a small amount of knowledge of his life, and how he acts. And if I'm right about this aspect, he'd never hurt her." Saphira stated to Percival. Though Percival didn't understand Saphira's simple explanation for this. "*sigh*, don't you think it's strange that her Arcanine came to us unscathed."

"…" Percival bit his lip as he quickly looked over Blaze, not a single scratch on her.

"Laura if you can take, the girl's pokeball for the Arcanine and return it." Saphira said to Laura, "now come on, Percival. There's no way I'm going to let Sigmund away with this."

"Saphira….." Laura called to her sister.

"He has NO legal right to take you." Saphira said back anger clear for Sigmund. "He has NO right to lay a finger on you."

"I know, but….." Laura looked away knowing that Saphira was in the right.

"And I WILL kill him for what he's done to our family. that's a promise." Saphira said, rage showing no mercy for Sigmund.

"Saphira….." Laura said to her sister once more. Just before remembering one other person. "….. What about him?"

"That brat?" Saphira remarked. "He doesn't deserve to die, _yet._ But this will be his one and only warning." Laura nodded silently, as Saphira started to walk back into the Meteor base.

"Wait… were just going to leave them here?!" Percival shouted; they were just in front to the cells why couldn't they let them out.

"Percival. These cells are locked by a certain key that, as I understand, only Sigmund has." Saphira stated, to which Percival did not like to hear. "And like the bloody coward he is, he's sealed himself up in the top of this facility with the Meteor Admins."

"…And were going there." Percival listened. Realizing they would be fighting several admins. But with Saphira by his side, he didn't have much to worry. Understanding that much, he followed after Saphira. "Fine, but Nero is mine."

"…Fine." Saphira sighed, not particularly liking the anger in his eyes. But knowing how she was herself, felt she had no right to say anything.

The two continued through the Meteor Base. Taking down any Grunt thinking that they could defeat them. As Saphira and Percival were reaching the room where Sigmund was. Inside said room, was Nero, Sigmund, ZEL, and ZEL project PULSE.

"…Are you kidding me…" Nero grit his teeth as he continued to receive reports from grunts about the intruders. Nero quickly turned to Sigmund. "This is your Fucking fault!"

"All I did was take what I needed for incentive to get my kids back." Sigmund calmly replied to Nero. Not seeing any error in his capture of Laura.

"You fucking idiot?! How the hell did you become a Doctor?!" Nero continued to shout at Sigmund. "That fucking "incentive" is what is causing havoc across this base! If I knew that Saphira was nearby I would have dropped anything an everything to make sure that we wouldn't be on her bad side."

"Calm down Nero, we are perfectly fine." The voice of Eve, came from ZEL. Note ZEL is made of three souls trapped in one body. The other two known as Zero and Lumi. Eve was always calm, collected and calculating. Lumi was too kind for her own good. While Zero… just had problems. "We are in the safest place of the base. They won't ever be able to get in. even if they did, we—"

Nero didn't believe Eve's words for a second. "What rely on that dumb thing?! That Abra has caused more problems than it has obeyed you. besides, Saphira is smart. she will find out how to get here. Sigmund has the key to the cell, that her sister is in."

"Mind you, your twin sister as well." Sigmund calmly retorted. Though that did nothing to help his case.

"One that you never said anything about." Nero glared at Sigmund.

"she was in a coma for months and was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia." Sigmund repeated again, before scratching his chin wondering about a different subject. "I wonder what voltage I'd need to have her regain her lost memories."

"You touch her. Well, you'll be wishing that Saphira got you first." Nero threatened. Nero was scheduled to help ZEL with their PULSE Abra Project. That same Abra had done nothing but cause trouble, today was ZEL's final day with it, if no results showed Nero would have to terminate the project. Grim was already out of his pokeball, close to the Abra in case it did something unwarranted.

"Nero, please stop with the threats. You're not as scary as you think you are." Zero called, uncaring for Nero's words. "Eve has calculated the chance of them reaching this point is lower than one perce—"

There was a loud thud as the room's door was kicked in. Two people entered, one was a boy around age 15 with white hair and blue eyes, the other an older woman with purplish blue hair. These two were Percival and Saphira.

"Goddamnit…" Nero cursed Arceus for this. Then quickly pushing Sigmund forward. "You can have him! If we had it my way, he'd already be dead once we had the Ruby Ring."

Saphira however ignored Nero, looking at Sigmund with hate filled eyes. "Sigmund. You're going to let Laura and Lucille go."

"And why would I do that, Saphira?" Despite being pushed forward, and knowingly being attempted to be a sacrificial pawn by Nero. Sigmund responded calmly, trying to negotiate with Saphira. "Unless you're willing to trade those who are under my legal care for her freedom. Anna, Noel, Charlotte."

"You think you still hold legal custody over them?!" Percival shouted at the man.

Saphira life her hand blocking Percival. "You're bringing the law into this, Doctor? Though you know those tricks you pull with your Electivire are outlawed. And you know it."

As Nero heard this… "Why haven't you been arrested yet?"

Sigmund however ignored Nero's comment. Staring at Saphira. "You wouldn't understand."

"Doctor?" A familiar voice filled the room as he heard a commotion. It was Sirius. "Nero, is something the mat—" Sirius stopped talking as he entered the room noticing Percival and Saphira. "…You." Sirius then bit his lips, looking particularly nervous.

Nero first to pick up on this nervousness, instantly realized what Sirius was worried about. "She's coming?!"

"Yes. Step aside." Sirius said pushing past Percival.

"hey what are you—" Again Percival was stopped by Saphira.

"Careful this atmosphere has changed dramatically." Saphira said, analyzing the situation.

"ZEL, I've just received a communication. Lin will be coming here shortly to observe our progress." Sirius said to ZEL

"Lin…" Sigmund mumbled to himself as he heard the name.

"Why does that sound Familiar?" Saphira questioned as she heard the name.

"Familiar?" Sirius looked to Saphira surprised. Then smiled. "Lin is the true leader of Team Meteor. Even Solaris answers to her."

"What…" Percival's eyes widened as he heard that. Percival had once fought Solaris and lost, the reason with the great disparity between their skills and power. So, if someone like him answered to someone else than, they were someone to be wary of.

"That can only be why." Sirius continued.

"N-now though?" A scared voice came from Lumi. "Abra still won't listen to us…"

"Why would Team Meteor care about an Abra of all things?" Saphira used this moment as a way to gleam off information started to ask questions.

Lumi continued revealing slightly valuable secrets. "Well, um… We need to get into a certain place, but it's sealed tight, so…" Then indicating to the PULSE machine attached to the Abra. "We figured if we amplify Abra's power, and ask it nicely… That maybe it could teleport us into there."

Zero continued banging on the machine with his fist. "Unfortunately, this stupid thing won't listen to a single one of our damn commands! It's just been causing trouble constantly!"

"Amplifying teleportation powers…" As both Percival and Saphira heard this. "So that's what's causing that mess in Spinel Town!"

"Correct." Eve answered this time. "Although unlike previous operations, out objective was not to disturb the nearby areas. Any oddities or damage the town and surrounding area may have incurred have simply been a side-effect of Abra's unfocused power."

"That's enough, ZEL." Sirius commanded, causing ZEL to stop sharing any secrets of the project. "Focus on getting that thing tamed, otherwise Lin is going to have all of our heads."

"Hey, we're still busting up this party." Saphira said reaching for her Dragonite's Pokeball. "Don't think you can just ignore us."

"In that case, you can be our test subject." Sirius smiled at the two lab rats in front of him. "Go ahead, ZEL."

"Allow me to finish what I started on the lake!" Saphira yelled, though just as she was about to make an attack. Saphira turned pure white and vanished without a trace.

"What?!" Percival exclaimed surprised.

"Phew…" Nero gave a sigh of relief as he noted Saphira was no longer in the room.

"Goodbye, Saphira. I'll enjoy not meeting you again." Sirius smiled that it worked. "And the other, ZEL?"

"Shit! Vee go an—" Just as Percival quickly turned to try and destroy the PULSE with his Leafeon, Vee. He instantly disappeared, just like Saphira.

"Very good." Sirius chuckled as they disappeared.

"You know, as I am thankful that Dragon Born isn't here anymore… that felt pretty anticlimactic." Nero said, before shrugging. "Eh who cares."

Sirius who was more interested in what happened to them. "ZEL where did you send them?"

"Um, I—I don't think they actually know…" Lumi said staring at the Abra. "It could be anywhere."

"What?!" All amount of relief disappeared and was replaced by anxiety for Nero. "Anywhere?! That's so god damn reckless! Anywhere spans from the other side of the world to just outside this room! We—" Nero didn't have a chance to continue as he turned white and randomly disappeared. There was clack as two pokeballs also fell to the floor where Nero once was.

"Arrr?" Grim cocked his head to the side as his master randomly disappeared, from his sight.

"ZEL did that Abra just…?" Sirius looked on in horror as Nero was now missing.

"…Yes…" Zero responded, "Most likely same spot as the two intruders."

"And he's down his ace, and two other Pokémon…" Sirius grumbled as he looked over the pokeballs on the ground. "ZEL find a way to get Nero back. Lin will be here any minute. I'd rather not have angry of losing one of her favorite 'toys'…"


	39. Chapter 39- A Dark Soul of Steel

**Chapter 39- A Dark Soul of Steel**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 10:55**

**Location: Depths of Tanzan Mountain**

"Vee, Leaf blade on the—" Percival cut himself off, and held Vee's pokeball in his hand as he looked around. Having noticed he was no longer in the machine filled area of Team Meteor's Base. Where Percival was… well he didn't know. He could barely see through blackened abyss in front of him. There was the eerie noise of something in the darkness. With the cold damp air, Percival's senses made him aware he was in some sort of cave. "First things first… Find Saphira. Oracle, come out an—" as Percival was about to send out his Delphox to create a source of light his hand was grabbed.

"The hell you thinking? You trying to get yourself killed?" The voice was low and familiar, but an unexpected and unwanted.

"Nero!?" Percival flinched back tearing his arm away from Nero.

"Really, sending a fire type out in this pitch-black cave. That is a blatant death sentence." Nero sighed as he turned to give Percival a lecture. "it'd be like going into an enemy territory and yelling that your blind."

"What!?" Percival was unexpected from the lecture, that was coming from Nero. Before realizing. "Wait you can see in here?"

"You'd be a piss poor excuse for a dark-type trainer if you couldn't." this was true numerous people who trained in Dark types developed a surprisingly good notice of night vision. Compared to Percival who could barely see his own hand. Nero could see more details of the surrounding cave. The walls were oddly shaped… but Nero could just write it off as just wear and tear from the nearby Pokémon. What interested him was the metal containers, he had recognized them from the Meteor Base. "… So, this where the missing equipment went… We're still in Tanzan Mountain… but who knows how deep…" Nero took one more look over to Percival who was slowly stumbling around. "Take it easy, it'll be a while before your eyes adjust to this level of darkness."

"You say that like you're trying to help me." Percival scoffed. Nero was a member of Team Meteor, an enemy, someone who had recently kidnapped Percival's closest friend.

"I'm not helping you, per se, I'm just helping myself to stay alive a while longer." Nero said, forgetting how much Percival couldn't see, he still motioned to Percival's pokeballs. "Unlike you who still has his whole team. The damn Abra only teleported me and half my team."

"You think you should be telling me that?" Percival smiled as he heard Nero didn't have his full team.

"Yeah, because I'm not afraid of you, nor do I think that you can afford to fight me here." Nero remarked. "Get real Shiro, you're in a location you don't know, and can barely see your own hand. Hell, you're not even looking at me, you're looking at two metal barrels! Meanwhile I can see perfectly fine down here. The reason I'm not attacking you is because if I do that, then sure as hell doomed to be killed by the wild Pokémon or Saphira. Even if you do by some miracle do beat me, you're going to be at a severe disadvantage going forward. You can be stupid, but you're not dumb enough to not notice them."

"…" Percival felt it the moment he appeared here; they were being watched. Stalked if you would, two powerful figures randomly appeared in new territory. The nearby Pokémon were watching waiting for their opening.

"They haven't pounced yet, cause if we work together, they won't stand a chance." Nero stated.

"You think I'd work together with you?!" Percival shouted back at Nero.

"Most wild Pokémon would choose survival over death." Nero countered. "The way I see it, you and Saphira haven't finished the task you set out to do. You rather die than complete it? Besides, this will last until we get out of this cave. After that you can try to kill me."

"…" Percival clenched his teeth in anger towards Nero.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nero said. "C'mo—"

_**BSSSH!**_

The cave shook, causing both Nero and Percival to nearly fall over. "The hell was that?"

"Don't know…" Nero had a bad premonition from the shaking. "Rather not stick around to find out."

"…me either…" Percival sighed, seeing his best chance of survival was with Nero.

The two then started their way through the cave. Though it still periodically shook, as if earthquake was being used in succession. The nearby wild Pokémon never got to close, sensing a foreboding aura from the two. But Nero as they walked sensed something else from the Pokémon. Something he didn't like; they were scared of the shaking. As they progress Nero scanned the walls, they had odd shapes, and from how common the Diglett and Dugtrio were here… He had a hunch of what was making the mountain shake, but from how big the tunnel was, he rather chose to not believe it.

They continued on in silence until Percival finally broke it. Asking Nero, "Why do you hate her?"

"Hmm?" Nero who was more concerned with the nearby Pokémon was half paying attention.

"You heard me, why do you hate Lucille?" Percival asked. His question was one he desperately wanted answered. "You've attacked her on several occasions, haven't you? If I remember correctly, three was: your gang of Scraggy with the Scrafty, that night in Rhodochrine Jungle, Mount Pyrous, and most recently when you kidnapped her."

"…" Nero bit his lip as he remembered those times. With his current knowledge of who Lucille was, it made all that time more painful. "Just for your own knowledge I didn't do anything at Rhodochrine Jungle. We were all captured by Nuzleaf."

"Right…" Percival rolled his eyes at Nero's truth.

"In any event, I'm sure she told you about what happened that night." Nero continued on that topic, remembering that night… how he should have just realized it then and there.

"yes… how you've had such piss poor life, and how you lost your sister." Percival gave a quick and rude rundown of what he heard.

"*Sigh… don't try to kill him… right now if I run into Saphira, he is my only chance to stay alive…*" Nero quietly mumbled. then clearing his throat. "Right, my parents only ever thought of me as a demon… my sister however thought differently. The only light, I had as kid… till the that day occurred."

"…" As Percival felt a slight change in Nero's tone. He unwittingly felt bad for Nero, before he shook that feeling off.

"But what does this have to do with why I ha—attacked Lucille?" Nero changed his wording halfway through, but still trying to give Percival a correct answer. "You can see that… I only did the opposite of what my sister believed. When first saw Lucille, I could only see the similarities between them…"

"Similarities…" Percival remember that tombstone he saw in Beryl Ward, how it said 'Lucille Umbrasyl'. "…She looks exactly like her…"

"Even acts like her…" Nero said. "You know how much it pissed me off, when I noticed that. to just have done the opposite of what one person wanted. Just to see…" Nero failed at finding the correct words to say at Percival. He struggled as trying to answer was just painful…

"…" Percival however, who once hated Nero with everything he had… could no longer find it. He recalled the look of Bianco, just a kid… dealt a terrible hand in life. Percival could almost compare it his childhood… but clearly tell, Nero had it rougher. Unlike Percival who had Marie as an ally growing up. Nero's only one was his sister, yet she had died… or at least was as much as Percival knew.

"Though the world still finds its ways to screw me over…" Nero was about to continue. "Hell… I barely believed it until—"

"…Who's there?" Percival and Nero had been walking to a nearby ledge, one that led to a deep crevasse. Neither had expected a voice to call up to them.

Percival instantly recognizing the voice, called down. "Saphira?!"

"… Percival?" Saphira said surprised to hear his voice down there. "I thought I heard another voice as well…"

"…" Nero bit his lip as he knew how careless he started to get.

"Well it seems that the Abra didn't only teleport us. They brought Nero here as well." Percival didn't care for Nero's worry, and explained the situation to Saphira. "it also seems that Nero only has half his team with him."

"That so…" Saphira yelled from the bottom of the chasm. "Well, as you can hear, I'm stuck down here. The echo fortunately enough for me to hear you."

"Are you hurt?" Percival called down to her.

"No, but I don't see a way up, and it's too narrow to send out my Dragonite to fly up…" Saphira said then the cave started to shake once more. "And then there's that."

"…" Nero as the cave shook, looked around, finding nothing… "Though they seem to just be getting stronger…"

"Whatever's causing them must be nearby." Saphira also noted that it was most likely a Pokémon. "See if you can find a way out. I'll keep looking for some way to climb up."

"Right…" Percival nodded; the situation only seemed be getting worse which caused worry for Percival. As Percival started to walk back the way they came to try and find something they missed.

"Nero." Nero stopped, cold sweat dripping down his neck, as Saphira called to him. "I would like to have a word with you when I get out of here."

"…" Nero had nothing to retort to her, but was thankful that Percival didn't overhear it.

"Wha…" A confused concern was raised as Percival walked forward. "Was this here before?"

Nero followed after Percival, finding a new path through the cave. "No…" Nero placed his hand on the wall, the wall was carved out. He could see a few shining fragments of something on the ground. "…Metal… well…"

"It's someplace new, maybe it can lead us to getting Saphira out of that chasm." Percival ignored the unsettling new passage. Or the fact that Nero didn't like that idea.

The two walked through the path, only to see that it led to another chasm. If it weren't for the echo, it would have been unknown to them that it was the same place as earlier. "Are you two making any progress up there?"

"Define progress…" Nero sighed, as he knew he was once again near Saphira

"A new passage way opened up." Percival explained. "Does it sound like we're closer to you?"

"What do you mean, a new passage appeared?" Saphira exclaimed, something like a cave randomly having a new passage, wasn't something that happened every day.

"Something carved through the rock." Nero answered. "It's definitely a Pokémon, and if it carved through that stone in the time it took for our last conversation… it's definitely strong."

Percival now realizing something being off. Looking at how wide the passage was. "…And large…"

The mountain shook again, this felt more powerful, causing Saphira to say. "And nearby. Be on your guard; I'm going to keep moving."

"We should be too then." Percival responded, heading back into the passage, where he and Nero found yet another passage. "Again?"

"…" Nero analyzed the path of how the passages were looking. "It's hunting…"

"It's what?" Percival was surprised with both what Nero said, and how calmly Nero said it.

"The thing that's making the passages, it's hunting us." Nero calmly asserted. "That Abra seems to have caused us a hell of lot more trouble than expected. I'm sure you noticed those barrels, and that acidic smell."

"…" Percival wouldn't disagree that there was an odd number of things down here, and there was some odd green liquid in some parts of the cave.

"though we may be trying to get people to leave Reborn… pollution isn't one of Meteor's tactics." Nero stated, "But with seeing what's happening here… that Abra has been sending any and all junk from the Base here. With the random injection of poison, the Pokémon here… well say aren't happy. So, believe me when I say it's the same Pokémon that's causing both those earthquakes and the passages being made."

"You mean it's trying to retaliate against you." Percival smirked. "Oh, karma is sweet."

"Yeah… I would agree with you, but with both yours and Saphira's positions…" Nero gestured, with how they are stuck.

"…" Percival's smirk immediately disappeared.

"C'mon… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather have Saphira out that chasm." Nero said, but what he really felt was. "(If I can free her, and have her fight whatever this thing is… I might just make out alive.)"

As the two continued through this recently made passage, they were bare at the exit of it when they heard Saphira shout. "Percival! Nero! Can you still hear?!"

"What's wrong!" Percival shouted back; Nero readied one of three Pokémon that he had on hand.

"Watch out, it's headed your way!" Saphira shouted, as the cave shook

"ha…" Percival was dumbfounded as he stared at the Pokémon that created the large tunnels.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Nero shouted as he saw it. It was even bigger than what he predicted.

"STEEL-LIX!" The Gargantuan Iron Snake appeared. The Pokémon was bigger than any normal Steelix, at least five times larger that of the average Steelix.

"Steady, you two!" Saphira called to them. "That thing is responsible for all the earthquakes in Chrysolia! Do your best to subdue it! I'll see if I can get into position to help!"

"STEEL!" The Steelix cried bashing it's head on the cave causing sharp and jagged stones to fly at Nero and Percival

"Woah, there!" Percival said barely dodging the jagged rocks. "If that's how you want to play it, Vee! Leaf blade!" Percival shouted bringing out his Leafeon. The Leafeon, Vee, took its head leaf causing it to glow green, and slashing into the Steelix.

"STEELIX!" Which the Steelix took the attack unfazed, turning to the pest that swiped at it and diving its head right at Vee!

"Hades! Overheat!" Nero shouted, with his black hell hound rushing to the Steelix.

"Grrrr!" The Houndoom, Hades, stood in front of Vee growling at the Steelix. Just as a spark hit Hades mouth unleashing a torrent of flame at the Steelix. Barely knocking it back.

"lea…" Vee however could only flinch at the level of heat rom Hades, even though the attack wasn't even directed at her.

"less that first strike was a fluke, and the thing can actually cut through steel. I suggest returning it and switch to that damn Milotic of yours!" Nero shouted at Percival, who just stood there stunned that Nero was helping him. "right now, you're my life line! You die, I die! Vice versa!"

"Steel…" The Steelix instead of growling gave an angry growl at Hades, before starting to shake the whole cave. "LIX!"

"ah…" Percival almost immediately lost his footing as the cave shook. Rock starting to crumble just above him.

"Leaf!" Vee rushed cutting them down before they hit Percival.

"Arro!" a cry was heard from hades, getting hit from several falling rocks.

"Gah…. Hades!" Nero shouted slightly getting hit both by rocks and seeing his Houndoom fall. Then quickly returning hades to his pokeball. "Izanami, c'mon I need you to distract this beast!"

"Gren!" Nero's Greninja nodded in understanding, began leaping around the falling rocks looking for weak points on the Steelix, and throwing watery daggers into them

"…" it could be told from one look that the Steelix wasn't being overwhelmed, but it was definitely getting annoyed by the darting Pokémon.

Meanwhile Nero with an angry glare, rushed and kicked Percival who was still on the ground. "What the hell are you doing!? You trying to get us both killed!"

"ahh!" Percival recoiled by Nero's unexpected attack.

"Stop groveling on the ground, and get up you bastard. You ain't going to survive if you lie here on the damn ground." Nero shouted angrily.

"…" Percival silently groaned as he got from the ground, "You saw that Vee, and you Houndoom has done nothing, but barely scratch that thing! You honestly think we can win?!"

"Tch… I've been in more dire situations." Nero scoffed. "Size doesn't equate to power."

"…" Percival stood staring at Nero; a bit surprised. Percival moved his hand, but noticed that it was shaking. Then looking to the Steelix, who was still distracted by Izanami darting around, slowly starting to show ware. Percival bit his lip seeing that Nero has done more for their survival than he had. "…"

"Tch…" Nero turned his back against Percival, ready to go back and try to give more commands to his Greninja, Izanami. But as he turned away, he mutters purposefully loud enough for Percival to hear. "To think the son of the Whitehall family, the one who thought they could be a champion, the one who got kicked out, would be such a coward. No wonder you lost against Solaris in less than five minutes. I at least lasted half an hour."

"…" Percival's expression changed, as those words stinging into Percival's being. His anger starting to be relit. Percival returned his Leafeon to his pokeball. "Vee return. Oracle come out." As Percival sent his Delphox oracle out, he looked at Nero and said. "I'll make you regret saying that. Oracle Mystical Fire!"

"Delph!" Oracle takes her wooden stick used as a wand. With a flame appearing at the end, then a pillar of flame enveloping the Steelix.

"Steel!" The Steelix cried as it was hit with an attack it wasn't expecting.

"There ya, go." Nero smiled as he saw the pillar of flame. "(Just needed the right amount of motivation.)" then looking over the Steelix seeing several red-hot points. "Izanami, Ice beam there and there!"

"Gre!" His Greninja jumped diagonally as the Steelix swung its tail at it, missing it. Izanami landed in front of it, collecting freezing temperatures, sending it at the red-hot points of the Steelix.

_**C…creak, crack!**_

To Nero the sound of the crackling steel was pleasant, as one of the steel prongs broke off and the Steelix cried out in humongous pain. "STEEEL!" Falling down into the chasm.

"Now that's how you beat something!" Nero smiled to himself, turning to barely being missed by a shot of flame that was aimed at him. Nero's smile then quickly disappeared, eyes hardening, with a calm demeanor. "Yes, Shiro?"

"…" Percival was silent as he glared at Nero.

Though before Percival continued there was a loud noise of modern as the Steelix quickly reached the top of the chasm, though this time it was carrying someone on top. A woman with purple hair, exclaimed as she rode the ginormous Steelix "Much better. Now for the catch." As Saphira jumped off of the Steelix, onto the base of the cave where Nero and Percival were, she tossed an Ultra Ball at the Steelix. Nero and Percival looked on dumbfounded as the Steelix fit into the Ultra Ball… One shake… Two… Three and click.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nero cursed to himself as he heard the click. Also noting how fucked he was. Hades was down, Izanami was badly damaged, and the only other Pokémon he had was Raven his Honchkrow. No, Zoroark, Hela to use the shadow as an escape route. Nor did he have his two strongest Pokémon his black Absol, Grim, or Orcus his Hydreigon.

"Now Nero, Like I said before. I'd like to talk to you about somethings." Saphira said, a fire was clear in her eyes. Percival smirked as he heard that

"…" Nero stayed silent as he tried to think a way out…


	40. Chapter 40- Lin

**Chapter 40- Lin**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 12:03**

**Location: Depths of Tanzan Mountain**

Down far below the Tanzan Meteor base, the depths of Tanzan Mountain caves were three people. One was the Reborn region's final Dragon-Type Gym Leader, Saphira Belrose. Next was Percival Whitehall, a young trainer who has gotten caught up in and continuing to fight Team Meteor. Then finally, another young trainer, one who works with team Meteor, Nero Umbrasyl.

The reason for these three to be in the depths of the mountain is a quick tale. Team Meteor made an attack on Percival and his friends, capturing two of them: Laura Belrose, the younger sister of Saphira. The other was Lucille Luxen, a young girl who was traveling with Percival, with a past showed with secrets… with one secret she recently found is that Nero is her brother. But that has more relevance for later. On Percival and Saphira's mission to try and rescue their friend/sister, they were teleported to a random location with Nero. After a commotion, fighting against a giant Steelix. Nero found himself faced off against Percival and Saphira.

Saphira recently saying. "Now Nero, Like I said before. I'd like to talk to you about somethings."

"…" Nero kept his mouth shut, desperately trying to think of some way to escape. As in regards to his current team, he was teleported down here with only half his team. One of his current members was fainted, one badly damaged, the other… definitely wouldn't be able to fend off against Percival or Saphira. Knowing that his only option was to hope for mercy, Nero plastered a smile onto his face. "What would you like to talk about? Saphira?"

"like always you smile in sense of danger I see." Saphira sighed at Nero's nervous smile. "Well… that's makes this easier. You know not to piss me off. So, knowing your history and how you act… and how Charlotte and _she_ thinks. I'll only say this once. Quit Team Meteor, and return."

"…" Nero stared at Saphira, eyes wide, his fake smile disappeared. Out all of the outcomes Nero thought he'd have. This one… wasn't even a thought. A cold shiver ran through his back.

But Nero wasn't the only one surprised. "What do you mean quit? You think he deserves a chance of redemption?!" Percival shouted exasperated. "He's done nothing but been a menace! He's attacked me and Lucille on multiple times. He's even gone as far as to hurt Lucille's Pokémon to the bring where they won't be able to fight!"

"…" Nero stayed quiet. Knowing Percival was right. The attempts he made to hurt Lucille, before Nero knew they were twins, stung.

"He deserves a chance, because that's what _she_ would want. Isn't it?" Saphira said to Nero

"Who the hell is she?!" Percival who was out of the loop exclaimed.

"My sister." Nero said… an uneasy calm in his voice. Silence reigned over him once more, the offer was tempting to Nero. But before he could decide anything, a white light enveloped him and Nero disappeared from sight.

"what the?! How'd he?" Percival was surprised by the sudden disappearance, but assuming it might be his Zoroark, Percival glanced around worriedly. Not seeing anything though.

"*Sigh*" There was a heavy and pained sigh from Saphira. "That damn Abra…" taking the Steelix that she recently caught, "All right, Percival back to the original plan. Meteor still needs to be stopped and Laura and Lucille still need to be saved."

"Yes, I know that." Pericaval said a determination in his eyes.

"So, I'm going to use Steelix to free them." Saphira explained, "But they'll most likely realize that, with Nero probably being back in their base. So, I have a task for you. Get in there, terminate that Abra, and get out ASAP."

"What, you don't think I could take them myself?" Percival asked, ready to destroy the base.

"I didn't say that, from what that Sirius guy was saying from before, their real leader is coming anytime now. By the way Nero reacted to that news, even he seemed scared… which means she's near my level, if not possibly stronger." Saphira warned. "So, if she gets here, before we're done. it's only going to be trouble for us. Understood?"

"…" Percival understood that much, but something that was said bugged Percival. "What does Nero's sister have to do with happened before?"

"…" Saphira looked at Percival, knowing quite well, she shouldn't be the one to say. But with how Lucille looked. "If we finish this successfully, then you'll know. I can't say much else."

"…Fine." Knowing he won't get much from Saphira now, Percival decided to push the matter to later.

"Then let's move!" Saphira shouted as she tossed out her newly acquired Steelix

**Time: 12:08**

**Location: Meteor Base**

Nero suddenly found himself in a new location. It was filled with metal two people, an Abra coated in metal and other things, finally a black Absol. The Absol upon seeing Nero rushed to him, practically pushing Nero to the ground. "Aro!"

"agh… Grim! C'mon, stop it!" Nero said as Grim rubbed his head into him. "I get it. I get it."

"Arroo…" Grim continued to whine as he let Nero get up.

"Thank you." Nero dusted himself off as he looked to the other two figures in the room. One being Doctor Sigmund the owner of the Orphanage that once held Nero, and some of Percival's friends, who had now joined Team Meteor. Nero currently ignored him turning to the other. The one known as ZEL the conglomerate of three beings Zero, Eve, and Lumi. "About fucking time! I was this close with having to fight bloody Dragon born and Shiro with a heavily damaged Izanami and Raven!"

"It's not my fault that this stupid little vermin wouldn't listen to me, you little fuck!" Zero of ZEL screamed back at Nero.

"Er, um… Welcome back! Nero!" Lumi of ZEL said to Nero, actually glad to see him safe from harm. "Um… after we—" It was quiet as ZEL was teleported two meters to the left

"Why you little…" Zero could barely keep his anger as the Abra laughed at him.

"Ahem, Nero after your 'departure' it was deemed best to terminate the project after you returned. And before this "Lin" arrives." Sigmund said, explaining what Lumi was about to say.

"Yes indeed." The voice of Eve said, "This level of uncontrolled power is unacceptable."

The voice of Lumi argued against that though. "But can we really hurt the poor Abra after all we've put it through?"

"we can't do anything at all if we can't even get close enough to deactivate the machine without the stupid thing jumping us away." Just as Zero screamed this he was once again teleported to a different spot in the room. "I don't need your damn sass, Abra!"

"Oh, for fuck sake! Let the expert on dark types handle this damn pest!" Nero shouted, he rather wanted revenge against the Abra for all the trouble it had caused.

"good idea. Nero deal with it!" Zero of ZEL for once agreed with Nero. "Go ahead, take the little bugger out! It'll work out for all of us with how ANNOYING it is—" Zero was cut off midsentence as ZEL was once again teleported, though this time there was no trace of ZEL in the room.

"…ZEL?" Sigmund gave a confused expression as Abra would normally just teleport him a meter or two around.

ZEL then burst back into the room. Zero angrier than ever. "OKAY, that's enough! Nero, deal with this already!"

"I know, I know. But was pretty amusing to see you flounder around." Nero chuckled. "(Izanami, and Hades still need time to rest so…)" Nero noticed the two other Pokémon he was missing on Grim's back. "okay, Grim you'll get your turn later. Let's go Hela!" Nero said as of this moment not particularly caring for his Zoroark to be illusioned. Though as usual when sent to the field, Hela barely there for a minute had disappeared.

"What the? Did the Abra just teleport your Pokémon away?" Zero of ZEL looked on in confusion as his Zoroark immediately disappeared after being summoned.

"Zero, keep you surprise to the inners of our mind. Nero's Zoroark is exceptional at making illusions, and keeping itself hidden." Eve analyzed the strategy Nero put together. "It's along the idea if the Abra can't see where Nero's Pokémon is, it won't be able to interrupts its attack"

"…" the Abra scanned the room looking for the location of Hela, the Zoroark. But not managing to see anything.

The tension hung in the air as nothing happened. Just then, "right! Hela now! Night Daze from the left!"

"ghh!" upon hearing that the Abra unleashed a torrent of physic energy to its left side. sending tools, barrels and other things digging into the wall.

"Garrr!" Meanwhile Hela the Zoroark appeared from the right side of the Abra. Hela's eyes glowed a deep blue, a crimson-black aura surrounding her. Hela raised her arms and smashed them to the floor releasing flood of dark energy onto the blindsided Abra.

"Aaaahh—" But Nero didn't even give it time to yell

"Grim other side, night slash!" Nero commanded. with a swift jump, his black Absol Grim, took its white horn coalescing a dark energy into slashing into the Abra.

"Hmm… he seems to have improved since I've last seen him battle" Sigmund analyzed, one of the last times he saw Nero battle was when he forced him to take the Gym Leader test.

"A-Abra…" The Abra shook from the unexpected. But still managing to keep its strength refocusing, by lifting all the objects from the ground. Include all the people and Pokémon in the room.

"Really ZEL, how much power did you put into this fucking thing?!" Nero screamed as he was being lifted off his feet.

"…This was a bit more than any of us expected…" Lumi said surprised as the body of ZEL was already forced upside down.

"Grim, Hela!" Nero called to his Pokémon, but without any footing Grim couldn't attack the Abra. While the Abra was already making layers on guard for any upcoming attacks from Hela. "Damnit… Guess, it's Orcus' turn." As Nero moved to grab another Pokémon, the Abra threw Nero to the ceiling. "Gah…!"

"Ar!" Both Grim and Hela shouted as they saw their master being tossed around.

"It's fine… Grim." Nero said looking into Grim's eyes. "…Huh?... Guess it's his turn then." Nero said frustrated, then glancing to the entrance of the room "You know ZEL this Abra is really useless! Can't even teleport a fucking intruder away properly."

"What!? Why you little…" Zero of ZEL was about to go off against Nero, as they looked to the entrance as well. "…What, Percival made it back? This thing really is useless!"

"…" Pericaval as he saw everyone being suspended in the air, had a hard time to keep himself from laughing. "pft… I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Ignoring Percival's Laugh, Eve started with an attempt to get Percival to help. "Percival, you wish to spare the people of Spinel Town the chaos caused by this untamed teleportational energy, correct?"

"Yes… but seeing how you guys are… I'm have a hard time on deciding if I actually want to." Percival snickered, but remembering how pressed for time he was already. "But I guess I should, and for the record Nero. Sometimes you just need to fight fire with fire, or in this case psychic energy with psychic energy. Artemis if you would." Percival said bringing out his Black and red Gardevoir out.

"Abra!" as the Abra sensed another opponent about, it sent of another wave of energy to try and force. But was in shock as Percival and Artemis just stood there unphased. "Bra?!"

"Sorry Abra, but Gardevoir's use their own psychic powers to support themselves instead of gravity." Percival gave the Abra a small frown. "I know you were forced into this role, and you don't have much control over your power… Let me end this for you."

"…bra…" The Abra said, sadness in its cry.

"I've seen the other PULSEs. The power that you were given… it's too much for you." Percival said.

"…" The Abra stayed quiet, it true it was in a painful state. The psychic powers when it tried to contain them, hurt it.

"Please put them down, and I will make the pain stop." Percival said to the Abra with a calming smile.

"Abra…" the Abra listened, slowly it lessened the force it had Nero, and the others, eventually having them reach the floor.

Percival and Artemis went to the Abra, "I'm sorry, Abra. I truly am."

"Abra…" The Abra reached out its hand to Percival. Which Percival grasped back.

"I promise, Artemis will make this painless." Percival said to the Abra, it's hand still in Percival's. "Right Artemis?"

"Gardevoir." Artemis nodded, placing in her hands onto the metal visor on Abra's head. With a quick glow of a shadowy force in Artemis' hands, it quickly disappeared into the Abra.

Slowly the Abra's hand lost strength. Percival smile disappeared, and said. "…Fare the well Abra, may you have a better life."

Though it was barely a moment as ZEL landed on the ground, as they appeared next to the Abra. Tears on the face, the voice of Lumi cried. "I'm so sorry it had to come to this, Abra..."

"…" There was a moment of silence, Percival soon got up and turned to leave.  
"What? You're leaving just like that?" Nero questioned; this was something he didn't expect Percival to do.

"As much as I love to try and cause havoc here. I heard your leader is coming, and I rather miss their arrival." Percival said, remembering what happened when he fought Solaris. Whom at the time Percival thought was the actual leader of Team Meteor.

"Good call." Nero said, "Live see another day. But then who knows she a bit of pain, she hasn't—"

Nero could barely end his sentence as Sirius burst into the room. "Lin has just arrived."

"…" It wasn't just Percival, but Nero also went pale as that was said.

It was then Sirius noticed Percival. "Percival is back?"

"Um… yes. And they helped us subdue Abra, so…" Lumi had quickly explained while wiping away their tears.

"Lin can't know that there's an enemy among us…" Sirius shook in fear at thinking that. "She'll be furious."

"Got it!" Nero as usual thought of a split second plan. Though with how things were at this moment, it might be likely to fail. "Shiro, I declare you a member of Team Meteor!"

"What?! I never said that I—" Percival didn't have a chance to get his words out.

"You're a new recruit. Understand?" Sirius said, actually showing fear. "You may not like it. Neither do we. But I suggest we temporarily compromise or else we'll all be ripped to shreds. Got it?"

"…" Percival knew from the moment he heard that Lin was there he was in trouble… but seeing that even the subordinates of Lin were trying lie to keep themselves alive, also meant he'd live. Percival had no choice. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Sirius nodded back

At that moment, there was silence. Only the sound of the clacking boots, as a woman with green armor, light green hair and eyes, entered the room. She looked across the room, seeing both Percival and Sigmund, then turning to Sirius. "Report." It was only one word, yet the room was immediately filled with pressure. Earlier the room was filled with psychic pressure from the PULSE Abra, but as Lin walked into the room… it became crushing.

"Ahem." Sirius cleared his throat quickly then motioning to the broken machine that once held the Abra, and started to explain. "We experimented with using the PULSE to amplify Abra's powers to teleport a party into the heart of the ruin. However, in the end, Abra's power could not be controlled, and the project was terminated."

"Incompetent." The words stung into the room, then as Lin glanced over Percival and Sigmund. "Why are these here?"

"…" Nero stiffened as she motioned to Percival

"This is Percival…" Sirius could barely keep a calm breath, as he struggled to not stutter. "A new recruit. Percival has been helping us with the PULSE-Abra project. As well as keeping Nero entertained."

"Lying becomes you, Sirius." Lin had a small smile. "Though I do believe such a thought would be from you, Nero."

"…" Nero felt blood drain from his face as Lin smiled at him.

"I beg your pardon." Sirius had all but gone pale, as the lie had been seen through.

"And the other." Lin didn't give room for Sirius to think as she, motioned for Sigmund to answer.

"Ahem." As Sirius had fallen silent, Sigmund found himself for his own introduction. "Excuse me for the tardy introduction. My name is Dr. Sigmund Connal, resident psychiatrist to Reborn City and proud administrator to the city orphanage."

Sirius had finally stirred back, and continued. "Dr. Connal has been a great asset to us. With his help, we have now obtained two of the four keys—Ruby and Amethyst."

Lin then gave a nod to the good doctor, as thanks for his work. "Doctor."

"Forgive me for asking," Nero, Sirius, and ZEL all looked on in shock as Sigmund started to ask something. "But have we, somehow, met before?"

"Impossible." The cold words caused everyone to freeze

"Y-Yes." Sigmund stuttered from the cold response.

Though Sirius rather not say with Percival here, he had no choice. "As for the other keys, Solaris has reported a lead on Sapphire, and Elias is currently tracking down Emerald."

_**BSSSH!**_

Before anyone could make a sound the whole base shook, within seconds a grunt came running through the door. "Commander! A giant Steelix just breached the side of the base! It bit right through the holding-cells!"

"…" Nero was dead silent as he could think of only one person, that reckless to do something like that.

"A what?" Sirius however was enamored at the thought of what he was just told.

"…" Percival upon hearing this, forgetting all tension in the room, let a smile creep across his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you Percival Whitehall?" As Lin asked this, Percival found himself unable to breath. The Base then shook again. Lin fed up with this, started to walk away. "Size doesn't equate to strength. I'll deal with this."

Minutes pass in silence, from the catastrophe known as Lin, just walking away. It wasn't until another shake occurred, that Everyone in their room found their breath and minds.

"Damn… every time I see her, I can feel myself losing decades off my life." Nero breathed a heavy breath. Nero feeling a shake from Grim's pokeball, he then muttered. "*Then again… she is the one to take my life…*"

"…" Percival though he had his wits back to him, could feel the cold sweat down his back from meeting her… and they didn't even battle. But one thing Percival noted, was that he had seen Lin somewhere before. "…Ah!" It was then he remembered seeing a Lin's figure shatter like glass, via a vision from Shade. Though Percival now gulped… wondering if he'd actually be able to see it come to fruition.

"Percival." Percival jumped as Sirius called to him. "Leave now. If she doesn't see you again, it's better for everyone involved. Get going. This will be your only chance."

"…" Percival understood the implications of those words, and immediately bolted out of the room.

"…That last shake was cause of Lin." Nero noted to himself. "(did she beat Saphira?... Saphira wouldn't die that easily… besides… Grim hasn't seen anything about that.)"

Moving back a few minutes, cutting up to the outer mountain edge. a woman with purple hair standing on a Steelix. It was Saphira, "All right, Steelix, you want revenge on these guys as much as I do, right?"

"STEEELIX!" the Gigantic Steelix Cried out in agreement with Saphira.

"That's what I thought." Saphira smiled, "They trashed your home, so let's trash theirs."

As Saphira and Steelix were about to dive back down into the Meteor base, Saphira heard someone call out her name. "Saphira."

Saphira stopped, looked up to see a woman with green hair riding upon a Hydreigon. "Who are you?"

Lin however ignored the question, and responded with her own. "Do you believe you can protect your sisters by destroying us?"

"Do I know you?" Saphira looked at Lin with an annoyed expression. As Saphira wasn't one to take those who insulted her family lightly.

Lin however continued to ignore her questions. "Your petty family bonds are meaningless."

"Petty." Saphira was now infuriated has her precious family was called meaningless. "If anything threatens my sisters, I'll tear it apart. That's loyalty. Something you've probably never heard of."

"Loyalty… Family…" Lin muttered, before raising her voice at Saphira. "How meaningless. Nothing beats pure, unbridled power. Hydreigon, annihilate them." Lin commanded and the Hydreigon unleashed a torrent of Draconic energy. Knocking down the giant Steelix, with Saphira on it. As the Steelix was knocked down. A giant shake rang through the mountain.


	41. Chapter 41- Aftermath

**Chapter 41- Aftermath**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 13:00**

**Location: Belrose Mansion**

Percival Whitehall found himself, running from the Meteor Base in side Tanzan Mountain. Why was he running? there multiple reasons. One was the fear of encountering the Team Meteor's Leader, Lin. A woman, who hadn't even sent out a Pokémon, had Percival in a cold sweat. Every cell in Percival's body said to have as much distance between them as possible. The other, was to see if the friends that were captured escaped, and to see if the one who helped him attack the Meteor Base, Saphira, made a safe escape from the leader.

Percival rushed into the Belrose Mansion, giving a sigh of relief as everyone was safe. the two twins of Anna and Noel were sitting in chairs at a table with Shelly, Charlotte, Marie, Laura and Lucille. "Thank Arceus…" But Percival then noticed that there was a missing person. "Where's Saphira?"

Laura looked back, with a worried look. "We haven't seen her since she freed us from the cell. I'm getting worried... ... .."

"Look, I'm sure she's fine. This is Saphira we're talking about." Charlotte said trying to calm Laura. "She's not gonna go out that easy."

"Yeah, she was so cool riding that Steelix!" Anna shouted with excitement in her voice. "You think when she comes back, she'll let us take a ride on it?"

"Anna, she fell off of it at the peak of Tanzan Mountain." Noel said, looking away from the group. "Saphira probably won't make it."

"…" Percival remembered that one final shake, after meeting Lin. With that a shiver was sent down his spine.

"I didn't see anything… Nor did she show up…" Lucille mumbled to herself, though it was overheard by almost everyone.

"Didn't see anything? You marked by an Absol or something?" Charlotte laughed, not thinking of having an implication in her words.

"Yeah…" Lucille said. Percival looked at her curiously… there was something down with her words… something he couldn't place.

"Right…" Charlotte said, uneasy with how Lucille was. "anyway, Saphira will pull some mid-air "Dragonite, help me out!" thing and then just fly away peacefully. People in our family DON'T go out that easily."

"umm…" Shelly tried to interject. "Speaking of your family… where are your parents?"

Charlotte just decided to look away, and said. "There's a reason we were in the Orphanage, you know."

"Oh…" Shelly had realized a mistake with what she said.

But before she could apologize, Charlotte had already brushed it off. "Let's not talk about that. Who was that woman on the Hydreigon? Also, Lucy you okay since seeing it?"

"I'm fine." Lucille said, but everything else about her said she wasn't… but it was definite that she didn't want to say.

"There was a lady there?" Anna questioned, "I didn't see anyone…"

"Yes, Anna." Noel said, surprised to hear this. "That Hydreigon didn't just appear on its own. Someone was riding it. Percival, you raided Meteor's base do you have any idea."

"…" Percival shuddered at just thinking about her. "Team Meteor's Leader… Lin."

"…" Everyone could feel the shudder from Percival. Charlotte breaking the silence. "…Lin? That's a gross name."

"Hey!" Anna then chose to interject to quickly ask. "You didn't happen to get my Pendant back, did you? The Amethyst Pendant?"

"Amethyst Pendant…" Percival thought back to the base. "No… I didn't see it." Percival then remembered what Sirius said about keys. "There was mention that The Doctor was used to get two keys, Ruby and Amethyst… I think by that your pendant was mentioned."

"What? They're using my pendant as a key?" Anna said confused as Percival about that.

"A key? Wait…" Shelly mumbled to herself. "Anna, where did you say you got that Pendant from?"

"I've had it as long as I can remember." Anna responded.

"It was a gift from our father." Noel chimed in.

"Shell Bell you got something?" Marie asked excited seeing a thinking face of Shelly.

"I just remembered an old story I read." Shelly said, then seeing everyone's look of wanting her to continue. "In the story, it described an ancient city built around the crash site of a meteor. The temple that housed the meteor was sealed by four crystal keys: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Amethyst. But the city fell into ruin, and it was lost. What if your Amethyst Pendant is actually the key from that story?"

"Then, that would mean that the ancient city…" Noel said, understanding the implications, "Became Reborn."

"So, this ancient temple is just underneath Reborn City?" Asked Marie, who hadn't much to do with Meteor till now.

"Right… Wait! The Grand Stair Way!" Shelly then just shouted. "Percival, Lucille, Meteor Blew that up!"

"Right… but… Lucille did you see anything there?" Percival quickly remembered

"… A strange doorway…" Lucille mumbled as she remembered that night. "Ruby, the seal of pain. Sapphire, the seal of love. Emerald, the seal of faith. And Amethyst, the seal of the beyond… or at least that's what Solaris said that they were needed to unlock a door."

"So, they found the locked door, and now they need the keys." Charlotte nodded getting an understanding of the goal of Team Meteor.

"Percival you said something about them acquiring Ruby right?" As Marie asked, Percival nodded. "Wasn't there that girl that was being shocked by the doctor, Shell's friend?"

Percival was then remembered Corey's last words. "(Heather has in her possession a certain Ruby Ring. She will be hunted for it. Please watch over her for me.) … She doesn't have it anymore… Gah!" Percival yelled as he realized. "Meteor has two of the keys!"

"We have to stop Team Meteor from getting those other keys! Whatever they're trying to do down there, it can't be good!" Anna shouted.

"Which leaves Emerald and Sapphire, right?" Charlotte asked, as Lucille nodded. "Seeing as two are embedded into jewelry… Laura, do you remember those _Sapphire Bracelets _Dad gave you for your birthday that one year?"

"Oh," Laura stood up surprised to hear them mentioned. "I had entirely forgotten... ... .."

"Where is it?" Charlotte asked Laura as she trailed off.

"I-... ... ..I lost it when Mom and Dad died... ... .." Laura said sadness in her voice.

"…Oh." Charlotte said looking away.

"It's possible it didn't survive the fire... ... .." Laura responded, leaving another awkward mood

To which Anna once again broke. "Fire? Is that where you got those burn scars from?"

"Burn Scars?" Marie decided to ask, as this was the first time, she heard of this. Looking over Charlotte. "I don't see anything…"

"Right! Sorry," Anna realized her mistake as Charlotte glared at her. "I keep forgetting! I won't talk about them anymore! But since it is important, what fire are you talking about?"

"…" Charlotte gave a heavy breath.

"Um, well... ... .." Laura looked to Charlotte, before returning her glance to everyone else. "It was something that happened with Charlotte when we were younger."

"Yeah, okay." Charlotte then started to walk out of the room. "I don't wanna be here for this."

As the door opened and shut, Laura got up and chased after her little sister. "Charlotte... ... ..!"

"…" Marie stayed quiet, as She looked to Shelly.

"Awkward…" Shelly muttered,

"Yeah…" Anna felt guilty with what just happened and changed the subject. "Sooo how is everybody?"

"eh, I have control over my arms, but my legs are still numb." Marie shrugged, as she was previously hit with a thunder shock from Sigmund's Electivire.

"That's good!" Anna said with excitement in her voice

While Anna, Noel, Shelly, and Marie continued to talk about how they were doing. Percival noticed how off Lucille was, and went to talk with her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Percy…" Lucille shook her head, but it was clear that she wasn't.

"Did _he_ do anything to you?" Percival asked, still believing that Nero did something to Lucille.

"This isn't about Nero, Percival." Lucille shot back, a bit of anger in her voice.

"I didn't even mention his name, for all you know I could have meant Sigmund." Percival said. "but did he do something, didn't he?"

"He didn't do anything Percy!" Lucille shouted back. "This…" She brushed it off with another sigh.

"So, you're saying just because you look like his sister, it's okay?" Percival asked, he didn't want Lucille to keep getting attacked or targeted.

"It's not because I look like, his sister!" Lucille shouted back,

"Then what is it about?!" Percival was getting frustrated with Lucille not giving him a straight answer.

"I don't look like his sister. _I am his sister!_" Lucille shouted, at Percival then immediately covered her mouth as she realized what she yelled.

"…" The room went dead silent as even the kids were looking over at them.

Percival was still stunned at what he just heard. "You're… what?"

"…" Lucille didn't say another word, and bolted out of the mansion.

"Wh-Wait, Lucille!" Percival was just about to chase after her, when Marie called to him

"Percival stop!" Marie shouted to Percival. As Percival stopped, he looked back at Marie wanting to continue. "If you go, your just gonna get mad. The face you have is pretty much the same as when Kuro forcibly evolved Vee."

"…" Percival stopped all movement as he heard Marie say that… Any and all attempts to try and talk to Lucille like that, would most likely kill the friendship they had. "but…"

"Laura is already out there looking for Charlotte. Lucille also has her Pokémon, besides after raiding Meteor's Base, you think they'll be countering attacking any time soon!" Marie told Percival off. "She'll be fine, and will come back when she feels ready give her time."

"*Sigh*" Percival could only give a sigh to his little sister. "you're right."

"…" Noel looked at the two, then back to Marie. "that was pretty mature of you."

"Oh, that. Heh, the girls of the Whitehall family are the smart ones. All the boys are just hotheads who forever want to do Pokémon battles." Marie smirked.

"Oooh! Speaking of battles, why doesn't Noel and Percival finish their battle from earlier!" Anna shouted trying to change the downing atmosphere once again.

"…" Percival hesitated before saying. "I guess I could use a battle to clear my own head."

"Despite you working together with Saphira. I suppose it is necessary." Noel had said.

"Okay!" Anna shouted, getting from the table. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

"Wait, I still can't walk!" Marie shouted.

"Here, I got you." Percival said, picking up his little sister. Then mumbling to himself. "*did Saphira figure it out, that fast…*" referring to when Saphira had just first seen Lucille. he had no clue if she knew… but could guess that it was most likely. And with how Nero was acting in the cave, he was the one who found out first… Percival then wondered how he should feel about Nero… Percival walked out of the Belrose Mansion carrying his sister, preparing to fight Noel.

**Time: 13:30**

**Location: Tanzan Mountain**

Lucille found herself wandering through Tanzan Mountain. Since being captured by Nero, and getting fragmented memories from her childhood returning. Lucille felt her semblance of herself slipping. She knew she was the better part to Nero, and after she "Died", he slipped into darkness, guilt racked her mind. She felt that she could only blame herself for what happened.

Lucille didn't know what to do… What could she do? Her close friends were fighting against Team Meteor, while her brother was apart of Team Meteor. Who joined because of the disaster she left in her life…

"Ahhhh!" Lucille could only answer by screaming. When she came back to Reborn to learn more about herself, about her past… this was the last thing she expected to happen.

"Quit you're screaming will ya… other people are trying to sulk." Lucille heard a voice from behind a rock.

"Charlotte?" Lucille asked surprised, she knew that Laura had chased after her earlier… but would have thought Laura would be consoling her by now.

"Yeah, it's me." Charlotte poked her head from out behind the rock, looking clearly at Lucille. "You comin' to collect me or somethin'?"

"…" Lucille thought about it for a second… then walked over and just sat beside Charlotte. "Surprisingly no. I don't want to go back right now."

"That is odd…" Charlotte noted the tone of Lucille. She seemed to be really upset. "This have to do with you being captured? If so… don't let it bother you."

"That isn't happening…" Lucille sighed, thinking about her story. "Charlotte you knew Nero from, before didn't you?"

"Yeah." Charlotte answered. "If your looking for revenge, and seeking out weak points sorry. Lot can change in three years… but you could—"

"I'm not looking for revenge!" Lucille shouted at Charlotte, angry at her for thinking that was her goal. "I was asking for how he was!"

"Oh… sorry…" Charlotte was shocked to see Lucille getting angry. "Hm… Well the first time we talked, well I tried to talk to him, we got into a fight less than a minute and beat the shit out of each other. We both were locked into the Circuit that night."

"…" Lucille facepalmed, but also trying not to laugh.

"But I think you mean personality…" Charlotte snickered, with a teasing smile at Lucille "Well… he was type of person to keep to himself… Didn't like the other kids. Saphira didn't particularly like him after the first incident with me. But, it kind of works with what the rumors said about him."

"What rumors?" Lucille had keen interests in this.

"MH… Things like abused by his dad, dad was alcoholic and drunk himself to death, stuff like that." Charlotte said, and Lucille became pale as she said that. "There were also rumors that Nero was in a gang at one point. But that was before he joined Meteor."

"The hell?!" Lucille shouted as she heard that. "Did that really cause all of this…"

"What caused what now?" Charlotte looked at Lucille confused.

"Charlotte… you know about Nero's sister, right?" Lucille asked.

"Ah… heard she was killed by a dark-type. Nero blamed himself for it." Charlotte nodded hearing that information before. "That got something to do with this?"

"…how would you feel… if someone you cared about died, and you felt responsible for it." Lucille asked, Charlotte's expression turned sour, but Lucille continued. "How would you react if they ended up being alive?"

"Lucy, what are you getting at?" Charlotte looked at her confused and a bit hurt from her words.

"What if you almost die from a Hydreigon and wake up with amnesia?" Lucille said taking off her silver necklace. "And your mother keeps all of your past hidden from you? Eventually when you finally return home, you find out the brother you can't even remember joined an evil organization!?"

"…" Charlotte didn't know what to say as Lucille started to cry, as she said that. Lucille's locket was open showing the picture of her and Nero. "Lucy… ah…"

"Charlotte, I don't know what to do!" Lucille cried into Charlotte. "I don't know what?! I want to help him, but after all of this he must hate me! He has to!"

"I'm sorry Lucy… I can't say he does or not…" Charlotte says trying to calm her down. But to know avail. "Just… cry it out…"


	42. Chapter 42- Aftermath Part 2

**Chapter 42- Aftermath Part 2**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Another note… This sadly will be the last chapter for a while. I have another story that I want to finish, but keep putting it on Hiatus. Despite technically not even being halfway through the full story of Pokémon Reborn, it should be noted that the game is not fully complete. So placing a hiatus on this story for a time will due well to let the developers finish the game. As knowing the full story of the game, I would be able to add to and change things to characters, making them better (or possibly worse). I love working on Pokémon Reborn, but this will be the final chapter for a while.**

**Time: 13:30**

**Location: Belrose Mansion (Right outside)**

Percival had walked out a few feet away from Noel. The two were about to subject themselves to a Gym Battle. A grassy/ flowery field before them, as the battle field.

"I… I guess I'll be refereeing this one?" Shelly declared as she lifted her arms as Percival and Noel took their stances.

"Nostra and I still believe in you, Percy!" Anna yelled.

Marie who was sat on the ground, looked at Anna suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be rooting for your brother?"

"I don't know, Nostra says I should root for Percy." Anna responded to Marie's question, shrugging.

"Fine… Sorry Percival! But Go Noel!" Marie shouted to Noel.

"Okay…" Noel responded a little embarrassed between his sister not cheering for him, and a girl he barely knows is. "Percival, Nomos and I are ready whenever you are."

"I'm ready…" Percival said, though still a bit warry since his argument with Lucille.

"Okay then…" Noel responded nodding.

"Okay…" Shelly said trying to give herself confidence. "Okay, this will be a six on six… Um, Singles, right?" Anna and Noel both nodded to that. "okay, either trainer can make substitutions, and um…" Shelly took a deep breath. "The battle will end when all six of one trainer's Pokémon have been knocked out." Shelly hesitated once more.

Noel lifted his Cleffa doll and asked it, "Well, Nomos… do you think they can do it?"

"Nomos says they can!" Anna shouted.

"B-Begin!" Shelly shouted, and the two tossed out their Pokémon. Noel first to react sent out a pink and blue Pokémon with oddly shaped body parts, otherwise known as a Porygon-Z. Percival on the other hand sent out serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body with long, pinkish antennae, also known as Phoebe his Milotic. {A/N:Though it is Porygon-Z, I will only refer it as Porygon.}

"…" Noel gave as sigh as his Porgyon's appendages became sharper. "…not too helpful… Porygon, use Discharge!

"*BEEEEEP!*" The Porygon's body glowed yellow, the pulsing out of its body in every direction.

"hey! Watch where you aim that! I may have shocked myself at least a hundred times over the past year, but I don't like being shocked!" Marie yelled as a bolt of electricity almost hit her.

"Mil…" Phoebe was hit by the bolt but was quickly able to shake off the attack,

"Good thing that download ability didn't go the way he hoped…" Percival gave a sigh of relief, "Phoebe, Hydro Pump!"

"…" The Milotic Phoebe, had opened her mouth taking a breath from the air, before shooting out a powerful stream of water at the Porygon, "Milo!"

"Beepzz." The Porygon buzzed as it was knocked to the ground by the rushing water.

"Okay… Porygon let's hope for a paralyze." Noel commanded as he saw hitting the Milotic with another discharge the best option. Quickly the computerize Pokémon made another discharge of electrical energy from its body hitting Phoebe once more.

"…" This time Phoebe looked more damaged by the attack, but was still hanging on.

"Heh, that Porygon is no match for the strength of any of Marie's Pokémon." Percival smiled, looking over his Milotic. "Phoebe, Hydro Pump once more!" Phoebe followed, once more shooting off another powerful stream of water at Porygon, this time managing to fell the oddly shaped Pokémon. "That was a most brilliant attack Phoebe."

"Most impressive, indeed…" Noel noted as he studied Percival's Milotic. Then switching to a yellow and black horse, with a tail most reminiscent to a Chain chomp, known as Girafarig. {A/N: Don't know what other's think, but that's my opinion on Girafarig's tail.} "Girafarig, Thunderbolt, now!"

"Girafarig!" The Horse bellowed as the two horns on the main Girafarig glowed yellow and tossed a bolt of lightning at Phoebe, instantly taking her down.

"Phoebe." Percival said surprised by the sudden attack, returning Phoebe to her pokeball, Percival then brought out a grey dragon like Pokémon, Aeros his Aerodactyl. "That normal typing is pretty well guarded against ghost types, so why not give the Girafarig a good Crunch, will you Aeros?"

"Aerrro!" The Aerodactyl came flying from its pokeball, slamming directly into the Girafarig. then opening its mouth wide, Aeros chomped down onto the Girafarig's neck, instantly falling the Pokémon.

"Well, that was most unexpected…" Noel said surprised as his Pokémon fell. Deciding which Pokémon to bring out next. "Hm… Bewear, come help me here."

"A Bewear…" Percival said, it would normally be strange for a fighting type to be against a Flying opponent. But as Percival studied the wild fur of the pink and black bear, he quickly returned Aeros to its pokeball and brought out a red and yellow fox with a stick that was used as a wand, Oracle the Delphox. "Aeros Return! Oracle comes to my side!"

"Wear!" Percival had just switched intime as the Bewear had rushed in with a cold Ice Punch.

"Del…!" The Delphox, Oracle, barely had time to react to the incoming attack and was pushed back by it. But due to the icy nature of the move, it left the fiery fox relatively unharmed.

"The field here definitely makes it easier for these types of moves… but I hope this doesn't damage it too much. Oracle Mystical Fire!" Percival shouted. Oracle took the wand in hand a small flame forming at the tip, and a wave from that wand several runes landed at the Bewear's feet, then erupting into a pillar of fire around it. Instantly taking down another one of Noel's Pokémon.

There was a moment of silence as Noel thought of which Pokémon to use next. While Shelly seeing the lull in the air announced the score. "U-uh… The b-battle is 5-3… Percy leading."

"…To have half of my team taken down already?" Noel questioned, but had a surprised smile on his face excited to continue. "Though this half will be much tougher. Cinccino, come to my side and use Rock Blast!" as he said this, Noel brought out a small fluffy grey Pokémon, to compare it was like chinchilla. As it landed the white fur on Cinccino's head glowed a bright orange. Firing five silver, spinning energy waves at Oracle. Each impacting strongly against the Delphox, bringing it down.

"A dangerous one…" Percival said, returning Oracle. The skill of the Cinccino was a marvelous one as it fired several blasts at once. Knowing how dangerous it was to get hit five times by any of those moves, Percival continued carefully chose his favorite. A small tannish Pokémon with several green leaves growing around her body, Leafeon known as Vee. "Vee, your defense is the best I know of. I'm counting on you."

"…" Noel decided which move to make now. "Cinccino, Tail Slap."

The Cinccino rushed towards Vee, tail glowing managing to her five times. "Leaf!" Though Vee had been hit by several powerful attacks before this one hurt a lot. Vee still able to battle, but was knocked to the floor. Flinching.

"Vee!" Percival called as Vee was hit.

"Cinccino, again!" Noel called again, the Cinccino repeating the attack.

"Leaf!" Though heavily damaged Vee stood back up ready to counter attack.

"Alright… Vee Leaf Blade!" Percival commanded. Vee had made the major leaf on her head glow a bright green forming into a blade slashing into the Cinccino. The surrounding flora of the area made the attack even greater. But as the two collided, not only did the Cinccino fall, but so did Vee.

"Ah… uh… Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Shelly declared watching the spectacle. "Th-the score is 3-2 Percy still leading."

Percival smiled seeing Noel's comeback. "Now this is a good battle."

"…" Noel stayed silent, but smiled as well.

"Since Vee had the spot light just then, why not you as well Artemis." Percival excited for the next bout, brought out a humanoid Pokémon, she had a white gown, black hair and arms, with red eyes. The one and only shiny Gardevoir of Percival.

"Psychic-Fairy. Swellow your turn." Noel saying sending out a large dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. "Use Steel Wing!"

"Swell!" the Swellow had its wings glow a grey color and charged into Artemis.

"Gar…" Artemis was knocked back as she took the attack. being knocked back several feet.

"Artemis!" Percival shouted, but she just nodded her head back at Percival. Indicating she was fine "Okay, then use psychic on the Swellow!"

"Devoir!" Artemis' eyes turned from a deep red to a cool blue sending a blast of energy severely damaging the Swellow.

"That Gardevoir sure is powerful…" Noel noted from the damage his Swellow took, "But not enough. Swellow Steel Wing again!"  
"Swell!" The Swellow once more with grew wings flew right into Artemis. This time knocking her out.

"Damn it…" Percival sighed a curse as Artemis fell, returning her to her pokeball. "You did well… Now seeing this Aerial battle… Aeros return to the sky!" Percival said tossing back out his Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" Aeros screeched at seeing the Swellow in the air. Both locked eyes, and both darted high into the sky.

"Umm…" Shelly looked on in wonder as two Pokémon went high.

"They're both Alpha birds I guess…" Marie commented.

Percival and Noel looked on as their fliers went higher and higher… but due to the previous injuries it had sustained. The Swellow had lost the battle of height… and started to fall. But was caught by Aero. With both landing safe… though Swellow was unconscious.

"Oh… Right! Swellow is unable to battle!" Shelly declared as she saw the results of the aerial battle. "Score is 2-1, it looks like Percival will really be getting the badge."

"It's too bad. They can't always get what they want. Clefable!" Noel said as he brought out a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. Everyone except Anna was surprised to see this.

"Wait… Aren't you a normal type user?!" Percival shouted in confusion as he saw this.

"Before Fairy types were classified… Clefable was classified as a Normal Type." Noel explained. "I was given permission to be able to use Clefable in battle."

"For the love of… Fine." Percival said as he faces palmed. Unknowing that this would be Noel's final Pokémon. "Well, Aeros show them how strong your head is with Iron Head!"

"Aero!" Aeros screeched once more charging straight into the Clefable, though doing much less damage than expected.

"Good job defending Clefable. Now retaliate with Moon Blast!" Noel commanded. His Clefable had started to gather energy forming it into a pink orb firing it at Aeros.

"Ae!" Aeros cried as it was hit from the burst of energy but was still managing.

"Aeros again!" Percival called, as it was his best move against the Clefable. Aeros once again charged the Clefable hitting it hard with its head, this time it seemed to be registering.

"Clefable, finish it off!" Noel said, with another blast of Moon energy Aeros was sent unconscious to the ground.

"Um… it is one all… Either side can take this." Shelly said.

"You sure about that Shell Bell?" Marie said, "You dooo know what Percival's last Pokémon is, don't you?"

"I see it's come to this. Steel, show your power." Percival smiled, as a blue hulking figure of metal reached the battle field. A silver "X" across its face.

"Metagross!" Steel cried as it landed, it's metal paws on the field.

"Steel Show them the true power of the stars. Meteor Mash!" Percival said. As it was said, Steel's body turned to a deep Sapphire blue it's pointed at the Clefable, charging straight at it. Unlike the previous attempts with Aeros. Steel's charge had taken down the Clefable.

"…" Noel stood there stunned as he found his team defeated. Then muttering under his breath. "Well, Nomos... I think they're setting a new standard."

"N-Noel is out of Pokémon and is unable to battle." Shelly declared. "Percy is the winner!"

"Yay! Great job, Percy!" Anna shouted.

"You did great both of you!" Marie tired her best to keep the feeling neutral on who was cheering for who.

Noel understanding his loss, dug through his pocket finding a small silver disc and another badge. Then he proceeded to walk over giving both to Percival. "In accordance with official Reborn League policy, I present you the Standard Badge. Additionally, you receive this."

"Hidden power?" Percival was surprised to see that TM among Noel.

"It's useful to unlock inner potential… and stuff" Noel explained with a sigh, then checking to make sure. "That's all, right?"

"Yes, it was a wonderful battle you had Noel." Percival smiled ruffling Noel's head. "Be great to battle you again, in a more practical arena."

"We'll see about that…" Noel muttered.

"Why is everyone out side?" There was a familiar voice of Laura Belrose appearing from the side. "... ... ..Did I miss something?"

"Percy just beat Noel!" Anna exclaimed at Percival's victory.

"Um… I see Charlotte is still missing? You see Lucille?" Marie decided to ask, as she was worried for the two of them.

"Ah... ... .. yes, I found them." Laura nodded recalling meeting them. Lucille was crying on Charlotte. "Lucille is apparently Nero's sister..."

"Apparently so." Percival sighed. "Though I'm curious… Why did Charlotte storm out earlier?"

"What happened?" Anna also cocked her head into this.

"Um, Well... ... .." Laura hesitated as she thought back, but decided to answer. "It was a long time ago, but when Charlotte was very young, there was an accident. Back then, we all lived together. Charlotte, Saphira and I, and Mom and Dad." Laura looked happy recalling the good memories with her sisters and parents. Looking out over the lake, as it reflected the sun's light "Charlotte used to sneak out late every night, usually just to play in the garden or star out at the lake. Nothing harmful. And that was fine, it was safe here. But one night, she was playing with her Vulpix and... ... .." Laura trailed off as she stared at the scorch marks from Oracle's Mystical Fire. "As you can see, fire burns easily in a place like this... ... .." Laura grabbed her arms as she remembered her burning house. "Saphira woke me up and rushed me out of the house just in time, but our parents didn't make it."

"Oh…" Percival, Marie, and Shelly were all stunned.

Laura though continued, trying to keep a bright smile. "Ever since then, it's just been Saphira looking out for us... ... .. Especially after the Doctor took us in. She's kept us safe for years." Though she just checked on Charlotte few minutes ago, Laura looked back to the entrance to Tanzan Mountain. "... ... .. I really hope Charlotte's okay. I don't know what I'd do if she—If she were... ... .." Though Laura struggled to keep them back, tears forced their way out, streaming down her face. Trying desperately to wipe them away. "... ... ..I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry... ... .. I'm technically an adult now... ... .. I should be strong like Saphira... ... .."

As Laura said this Anna and the rest tried to console her. "No, it's okay! Cry all you need. Tears are people's way of getting the sadness out of their body."

"Yeah, it's fine." Percival said trying to give a nice smile.

"C'mon, let's go inside, okay?" Anna asked, Laura. "Nostra says you'll feel better if you have a snack and sit down."

"All right... ... .." Laura agreed, being pulled in by everyone.

A few minutes passed; everyone was inside the house once more. Anna was trying her best to grab a few snacks for Laura to eat. Shelly had just placed the still immobile Marie down onto the couch next to Laura. Noel however noting this the most proper time, pulled Percival aside. "Percival, can I talk to you in the other room for second?"

"Sure," Percival agreed, and both Noel and Percival walked into a nearby room. Once away from everyone, "what did you want to ask?"

"I know the others are all trying to reassure each other… even you are worried, but I don't see the point in denying the obvious." Noel said with a straight face. "The fact is, there's a very high chance that Saphira may not make it back alive. We can't just sit and wait for her."

"Right…" Percival understood what Noel meant. "Though it was just attacked… Meteor retaliating seems likely… You want to go looking for her, don't you?"

"There's no way Anna will let me leave." Noel explained, "In short, I think you should go out and look for Saphira. With your skills you should have no trouble if you get attacked."

"You say that, but do you have any idea where she might be?" Percival countered he was inside of the Meteor base still when Saphira fell.

"You were still attack the base, but the rest of us were all watching her when she was on top of Tanzan Mountain when that lady—Lin, correct?" Percival nodded at Noel's words "—Appeared. Based on where she and the Steelix fell, it wouldn't be far from Tanzan Mountain. Most—"

_**BOOM!**_

"The hell?!" Percival shouted as the whole mansion shook.

"Woah!" A commotion started in the next started with Anna exclaiming. "Did the top of Tanzan Mountain just Explode?!"

"That's… That's where the Meteor base was, isn't it?" Shelly questioned.

Percival realizing two others who were still inside of Tanzan Mountain, quickly turned to Noel and said. "Well I better hurry!"

**Time: 14:10**

**Location: Tanzan Mountain**

"So… You feeling better yet?" Charlotte finally asked Lucille how she was doing. "Cause my shirt is pretty soaked from your tears."

"Heh… Sorry again." Lucille said rubbing her eyes, which have now become puffy and red.

"It's fine, just wanting to know if you want to move…" Charlotte referred to as, "since ya know… were practically on our enemy's doorstep. Not to mention that explosion that occurred a few minutes ago…"

"Right." Lucille said, picking herself up. "Should we head back?"

"It's what we should…" Charlotte said shrugging, "But I rather check it out."

"Of course, you would." Lucille said sighing, but managed to have a smile on her face. "Well… what else are we going to do com—"

As Lucille was about to say come on, the two heard their names being called. "Charlotte! Lucille!"

"…" The two looked over to see Percival.

Lucille hesitated at first, but decide. "We're over hear Percy!"

"Ah… so we being caught now?" Charlotte asked, as Lucille made the call.

"Thank goodness your both okay." Percival said as he heard Lucille's call. He quickly found them seeing how they were. "…Lucille I'm—"

"If you're about to apologize you did nothing wrong." Lucille cut him off. "you didn't know… neither did I."

"Ignoring that, Elitist what you doing out here?" Charlotte ignored the apologies since Lucille didn't particularly cared, and cut to the chase.

"Ah… Well before the explosion, I thought to look for Saphira." Percival gave an explanation, "Though I don't know your sister that well… I felt if I found her, while you were missing… Well I don't think I'd be ever seeing you or any of my friends again."

"…" Charlotte could only snicker at that. "You—"

_**BSSSHT!**_

Everyone was cut off as a wall was suddenly destroyed, and a woman with purple hair walked out form a newly constructed cave entrance. "Well said, Percival."  
"Saphira?!" Charlotte shouted stunned by the sudden appearance of her sister. "Wait are you okay?!"

"Don't look so surprised Charlotte. Did you really think I'd go down without a fight?" Saphira could only smirk. But it was clear that Saphira was covered and dirt, and maybe a few bruises.

"B-but you fell from such a height!" Charlotte continued, as she was worried for her sister.

"I'll admit it, that woman did catch me off guard." Saphira said, thinking back to the woman Lin. "She seemed to know about us, but I didn't recognize her."

"She knew us?" Charlotte looked about as confused as Saphira was.

"It doesn't matter." Saphira ended the subject, looking straight at Lucille. "You seem to be doing better."

"Yes… I am." Lucille said to Saphira, not quite sure how to act towards her. Lucille could tell that Saphira caused the explosion, probably attacking the Meteor Base again. So, with one question in mind. "You attacked the Meteor base again, didn't you? Is—"

"Yes, I did, and no I did see your brother there anymore." Saphira said calmly.

"Wait you knew!" Charlotte asked immediately. "Wait, better yet, how or when did you realize this?!"

"Moment I looked upon her." Saphira said, "Your eyes were exactly that of Nero's when he first arrived at the Orphanage."

"…" Lucille was frozen at the knowledge, of that.

"So, what are you going to do about him?" Saphira had asked, Lucille knowing quite well who she referred to.

"…I… I want to save him." Lucille declared,

"You think he'll let you do that willingly?" Saphira asked Lucille.

"No." Lucille said understandingly. "I've left him alone for too many years… He won't accept it. But I just can't stand here at let him sentence himself to this fate."

"Good answer." Saphira smiled at the determined eyes of Lucille. "Though be warned, next time he attacks either of my sisters I won't be going easy on him."

"…I won't let it come to that." Lucille responded to Saphira's words with more determination.

"Good to hear, for presents to you and Percival." Saphira said, tossing two objects one to Percival, the other to Lucille. the two looked at the objects, Lucille was given Heather's Ruby Ring, while Percival had Anna's Amethyst Pendant.

"Wait aren't those…" Charlotte looked at the two objects surprised as it was previously discussed.

"Team Meteor was desperate to keep the objects from being seized. The pendant was originally Anna's. I would have them returned to her, but that would paint another target on her again. As it is, it won't be long till Meteor thinks to attack our house again."

"Wait then we—" Charlotte was about to suggest to leave but Saphira cut her off already.

"I know, I say to relocate in the Carnelia region, more directly Labradorra and Calcenon. The towns where mine and Charlotte's Gyms are located." Saphira said.

"Alright, then let's get a move on, come on. We shouldn't waste time!" Charlotte shouted, confused to why Lucille and Percival didn't seem to follow.

"You giving these to us, so we have a target on our backs?" Percival inquired from Saphira's words, but chose to ask anyway.  
"Even if it is a target… I'll most likely see Nero again if we have these." Lucille said, understanding the value of the ring in her hand.

"Saphira, you have to be kidding me!" Charlotte said surprised Saphira would try this. "You have to tell me that Percival and Lucy are wrong?!"

"Both are correct," Saphira said. "if it's just the two of them, they can defend against Meteor easier. If they stayed, they'd try to capture someone like they did earlier and use them as a bargaining chip."  
"*Sigh, Marie won't be happy about this. *" Percival mumbled to himself. "I'll take the target, but you best take care of my sister for me."

"I will." Saphira declared, understanding the importance of Family.

"…" Charlotte closed her mouth and sighed heavily. "I can't believe you guys are just ditching us like this."

"We'll meet again." Lucille said to Charlotte, with a cheery smile.

"And I will be challenging you to a gym battle then." Percival said

"Fine…. Just be safe." Charlotte sighed giving up on fighting.

"We will!" Both Percival and Lucille shouted as everyone went on in different directions.


	43. Side Chapter 1- Characters

**Characters**

Hello everyone! Yes… I know I said that this would be starting back up in August. Though that is not today... Today your getting 2 Side Chapters, as you can tell this will be about the a basic descriptions of the characters and their teams, with a small side of what they're beta stories/ personalities were like. The other chapter will just be a recap of all story events since I haven't posted in over a month. other than that, see you next week for Chapter 43! Now onto the characters:

Lucille (Lucy) Luxen [Umbrasyl]: Female lead. Has Blonde hair, originally from the reborn region. When she was there calamity was about in the region. Her mother didn't like it, and when she was given the chance, she took her away thinking to never return. Years later her mother relents and tells Lucille the region that they were originally from. Her mother warned her if she returns, she might find peace there, but was unlikely. The reason Lucille was taken away from Reborn was around the region's economic downfall, especially after Lucille almost died to the hands of a Hydreigon. When Lucille finally awoke, she had no memories of her past. Lucille has a twin brother Nero, but was separated after Lucille almost died, but due to amnesia had no recollection of him. Lucille, she isn't the most experienced trainer… She had a boring life in the town her mother brought her to, but still had her naturally joyous attitude. In the town she grew up in, she was a sparkling light. She was always cheery, and helped her friends whenever they asked, never asking anything in return. She's a good person, with wanting to be a hero.

Her current team:

Chesnaught: Theros, her chosen starter. (originally the Treecko line but was retconned to the Chespin line. Was only changed because I liked the idea of the characters all having starters from the same generation). Theros is easy going, one of Lucille's calmest Pokémon. It has a slow nature but willing to take a hit to give a hit.

Arcanine: Blaze, a Pokémon she got for helping all of the missing Police officers. In the story she and Percival found all of the missing officers, which should have made it the Police Found timeline. Though Nero had stopped it creating the Police Farce timeline. Blaze is extremely loyal to Lucille for her bravery, and desire to help who she can. Blaze is unique as she is a shiny Arcanine (Reborn shiny is Blue). [though it is under consideration to make Blaze the same color as a regular Arcanine]

Gothitelle: Athena, A Pokémon she got while cleaning the Beryl Ward Library. Athena out of all her Pokémon has gotten the least amount of screen time. Easily considering to retcon her.

Gyarados: Livia, a Pokémon that was traded to her by Marie. Livia is right now one of Lucille's mightiest Pokémon, with Lucille still learning to control Livia to the best of her abilities.

Percival (Percy) Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III**:** Male Lead (Technically. Percival's in game sprite is considered to be a Non-Binary character. Though I feel like I should make him more androgynous.) his personality is somewhat similar to Cain. He is bit of a show off, and is an experienced trainer. His family is known as great and respectful trainers. Percy… he never lived up to his parents' expectations, and he has brothers and sisters who easily have out classed him. Due to knowing that he is pretty much a not the favorite person in the family/ how he was related to everyone…One day between he got sick of the torment of his parents, and now he has chosen to take on the Reborn League. A Region he had heard from his parents years ago, about how they tried it and failed. Percy sees this quest as a way to prove himself. Percival is a nice person, but usually with a temper. He does try his best to be a nice to everyone. But disrespect him, his Pokémon, or his friends, and he will get angry.

Current Team:

Leafeon: Vee, the Eevee that was given to Percival. Despite it being a Leafeon, Percival and Vee wanted vee to become an Espeon. Though it is clear that this didn't happen. Percival's brother Kuro forced Vee to evolve into a Leafeon. Percival and Vee were powerless to stop it, Vee was so horrified she didn't eat for nearly a week.

Gardevoir: Artemis, a shiny Ralts from Reborn, it was his mother's Pokémon given to him. Percival trusts Artemis with his life as he does with most of his Pokémon. Though her life in Reborn wasn't long, Artemis hopes find someone while there.

Milotic: Phoebe, The beautiful serpent of Percival's team. Given to him as an egg by his grandfather. Percival was surprised to see the egg hatch into a Feebas, but accepted her well with total belief in her. During an altercation between Percival and his sister Ari, Phoebe evolved into Milotic. Phoebe has been for a while, been Percival's strongest. but is more gentle of Percival's Pokémon, Phoebe seeing her fellow team growing stronger is happy to see that everyone will be able to protect Percival.

Metagross: Steel, another Pokémon that was given to him as an egg by his Grandfather. One Pokémon he half expected to get, since his Grandfather's signature Pokémon was a Metagross. Though it was laughed at by Ari and Kuro since Beldum were one of the weakest Pokémon, Percival out of his siblings is the only one to have a pseudo legendary.

Delphox: Oracle, the fire fox. One Percival's most recent Pokémon. (Originally was the Chimchar Line, but Psychic seemed to fit his theme better). The probably one of the few Fire types Percival likes. Percival knows a lot about Psychic types and their abilities… It's really only a matter of time before he and Oracle tries something interesting. As you know, it's named Oracle for a reason.

Aerodactyl: Aeros, the most recent addition to Percival's team. Aeros life hasn't been long, but Percival already senses the power and purpose that resides in Aeros. Percival doesn't want to let him down.

Nero Umbrasyl: Male lead. Has black hair, and lived in Reborn his whole life. Though that life was only filled with hardships. He has black hair even though his parents were both blonde, and birth mark on his chest. That mark looks like a hole where his heart should be. He has a natural attraction darkness, the same is applied on the other side. He has been ridiculed multiple times for Dark-types together near him. Nero had a twin sister. That sister didn't believe that her brother was a Demon. His twin was the only light that Nero had. But something happened, something bad. It was around the time Nero first met Grim. He showed his sister Grim, but then they were attacked. His sister got badly injured. He and his dad were told that his sister died, and his mom left them. His dad only blamed him. With how close to darkness he lived, that was his breaking point. Nero dived into darkness, becoming who he is now. Nero is part of Team Meteor, as an admin.

Current Team:

Absol: Grim, one of Nero's most trusted Pokémon. Grim is also known as The Grim Reaper. Mainly because of its black fur and white horn, pretty much making him look like a personified Grim Reaper. Though that full nickname came later in life.

Zoroark: Hela, Nero's sneakiest Pokémon. They met while Nero was living on the streets, Nero wasn't too good at stealing, neither was Hela originally. The two met, and worked together increasing their skills. Hela's level of trickery is extremely high.

Houndoom: Hades, it's not too much of a spoiler, but Nero was in the Magma Gang in Reborn City. Hades is Nero's hell fire. Nero learned with Hades by his side, that the Pokedex entry on a Houndoom's Flame is completely true.

Honchkrow: Raven, this is Nero's flyer. Nero usually uses Raven to get from place to place. Out of his six Pokémon she has had the least amount of thought to her backstory. I have a slight idea about her… but I don't think I'll share it.

Greninja: Izanami, the starter… This was given to Nero by Ame, when Nero became the back-up Dark-type Gym leader. Nero likes to take advantage of the Protean ability of his Greninja. Izanami is also Nero's fastest Pokémon, easily able to keep up with Hela's Illusions.

Hydreigon: Orcus, The Demolisher. One of Nero's most recent Pokémon, as you can guess, Lucille was heavily injured because of a Hydreigon. Rationally, one would think Nero despises these Pokémon. He slightly does, but understands that all Pokémon are different. Some Pokémon can be naturally bad. While others look bad, but are nice.

Marie Whitehall: Secondary Female Lead. In all actuality when I made this story, I was just strong on going for three characters: Shiro, Lucille, and Nero. Marie was created approximately around the same time Chapter 19 was made, while I was thinking about the Whitehall family. There was no Beta Marie. Only Marie Whitehall. She is extremely smart, and actually cunning. But tends to be careless, often by her own choice (Hence likeing the idea of using the train to crash through the rubble in chapter 33 [yes, she was decided to be made over 10 chapters before she appeared].). She actually doesn't care too much for Pokémon battles, she prefers to do math and science eventually becoming an engineer. This is also probably because the Whitehall Family name is passed from father to eldest son. One slight weakness of Marie is that she's insecure about her height.

Current Team:

Jolteon: Sparky, Marie's given Eevee in its eeveelution form. Giving the fact that the first Pokémon of a Whitehall is an Eevee, I had a lot to consider when making the team. I got the idea from Jolteon (one of my favorite Eeveelutions) that Marie should have an Electric based team. almost all of her Pokémon are named after scientists, or other things relating to science. Sparky is Marie's oldest partner, having their trust in each other deep.

Electivire: Tesla, More or less because of a Tesla Coil. Tesla rivals Sparky in terms of raw power. Tesla standing at 2 meters tall (6.56 ft), he is Marie's tallest Pokémon. Marie was exactly excited for her baby Elekid to become so tall. But Tesla often protects her when she does something dangerous. Making him her trusted Pokémon.

Rotom: Franklin, named from Benjamin Franklin. This name came as Franklin came from a fan that Marie found something wrong with. The idea of Rotom-Fan, gave Franklin its name. Franklin for whatever reason knows a lot of code, and helps Marie with programing. It is debatable to have Franklin have multiple forms or just stay in its base form

Eelektross: Geissler, name given as its original form of Tynamo resembles a Geissler tube. One that Marie trusts enough to lend to Percival.

Ampharos: Edison, with its bright lighthouse capabilities, it is almost poetic to name an Ampharos after the man who created the lightbulb. Marie had gotten this guy as a Mareep. The amount of times she shocked herself on Edison's wool is too many to count.

Lanturn: Shuckie, there was no real scientific name reason. Only my part, ever see the poke-tuber Original 151. If you do, then you know why I named the Lanturn Shuckie. Not too sure about the backstory on Shuckie.

Beta Percival: He originally didn't have such a long name. His original was basically Nero's Pet name "Shiro". Shiro lived in the same town as Lucille as kids, but was originally from Reborn. One fact about Shiro, he was Nero's twin originally… but both were just too young to actually remember each other. Shiro was the one to have an Absol Mark, instead of Lucille. That Absol that chose Shiro actually scared Lucille causing Lucille to have a fear of Dark-types, and Shiro to dislike Absols. I did ditch their original teams but the members that I remember was that.

Beta Team: Much like Percival, Shiro had a Leafeon, Milotic, Gardevoir. But unlike Percival, Shiro had been planned to have Accelgor, Infernape, and Absol.

Beta Lucille: She had a good amount changed about her. But her name or personality never changed. She was always to be a kind person. But what really changed was her past, it wasn't until later I thought that her and Nero would be twins. This version of Lucille was also on a more direct path with Percival's Beta design. In that, they lived in the same town before journeying to the Reborn Region. Looking at their Pokémon their teams would actually contrast each other. Having actual counterparts to the other Pokémon. The grass-fire superiority of their starters was set in stone. I'll give more info about their Pokémon counter parts after I give Percival and Percival's beta. Two major Original details: one, Lucille was originally the one to be doing the Gym Challenge, Two she had a fear of Dark-types.

Beta Team: Flareon, Gyarados (So far, the only common denominator between the teams), Gallade, Escavalier, Sceptile, and one other… Okay I forget her last Pokémon… all I know is that it had the same base stat total of as Absol.

Beta Nero: He had the least change of his character, and team. Only was that Shiro was his twin, but other than that his story stayed majorly the same. He was Nero Umbrasyl the Black Demon through and through. The one with an Absol Mark. The only thing that was changed about his team was really the small retcon of having a Cacnea and Larvitar… Oh and I guess declaring Grim was Shiny. One final thing, this Nero wasn't part of the Lapis Ward Orphanage. He had a hard life, but the current Nero's story is actually worse.


	44. Side Chapter 2- Review of Events

** Review of Events**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Giving credit, where credit is due aside. This is a basic summary of events that occurred in my Fan Fiction/ Actual Game. The summary will span from Chapter 1: Reborn, City of Ruin to the recent Chapter 42: Aftermath part 2. For convenience sake each section will be labeled by the Gym badge (Except for the small prologue before characters get their starter Pokémon).**

**Final thing, this story/ Fan Game has elements that reference suicide, depression and some other bad things. Read at your own pleasure/displeasure.**

**Prologue:**

The story starts introducing the main heroine of the story, a blonde girl named Lucille Luxen. Lucille quickly meets the main hero (by logic of the game the non-binary character, but for my story he is male) of the story, a boy with white hair named Percival Jeramiah von Decibel Leonardo De Whitehall III [to all story purposes, yes, his name is still canon… I just don't like to write it, thank Arceus for copy and paste]. It is learned that Percival is from a family of elitist Pokémon trainers, and also learned that Reborn is the first league that Percival is challenging with the goal of becoming champion.

The two characters soon meet the Reborn Region's League manager Ame. After a small introduction, and noticing something wrong… Ame pulls Percival and Lucille off of the train just as it explodes in Reborn Station. As Lucille and Percival shake off from the explosion, they notice the destruction that just occurred, leaving them speechless. Ame, Lucille and Percival then meet Reborn's First Gym Leader, Julia Wilde. Ame tells Percival and Lucille to head to the Grand Hall in the Opal Ward saying someone will meet them there. While Ame takes control of the police and tries to catch the guy who caused the explosion.

As Percival and Lucille make their way to the Grand Hall, they meet Victoria Marlow. A girl the same age as them, who was asked to restart their training from scratch. Victoria, Percival, and Lucille all enter the Grand Hall to meet Ame once again. Confused by this, Ame explains they had already captured the criminal and started preparing to integrate him. In other news, it was time for Percival and Lucille to pick their starters. The Pokémon they chose was a Fennekin (Oracle) for Percival, and a Chespin (Theros) for Lucille.

While Lucille was picking her Chespin with Victoria. Percival had met Cain LaRule, a Bisexual male with purple hair, and a real flirtatious attitude. The two have a battle, with amazing luck Percival manages to beat him. After that, Ame, Lucille and Victoria return, Lucille first meets Cain. After another battle between Percival and Victoria. Lucille, Percival, and Victoria are registered into the Reborn Trainer System.

**Volt Badge Arc:**

Diverging from the path of Lucille and Percival, the view is switched to the stories Antagonist, Nero Umbrasyl. Viewing Nero, it is quickly learned that he has a street name of "The Black Demon", a ruthless Pokémon trainer with a team of Dark-Type Pokémon. But most importantly, Nero had a part in the destruction of the train that housed Lucille and Percival. Nero while avoiding going back to base, meets a young trainer by the name Fern Sevilla. The Reborn Region's back up Grass-Type Leader. The two fight, where Nero easily overwhelms Fern, showing an obvious power difference. After the fight Nero returns to his base to warn for upcoming intruders.

Switching back to Percival and Lucille, we watch as Lucille obtains her third Pokémon a Panpour (Simon). She had previously managed to catch a Munna (Luna) with more direct help of Percival. As the two go to visit Julia's Gym, they meet her and Julia explains how they managed to locate the base of the guys who destroyed the train, also learning how they were planning on destroying Julia's Gym as well. Julia asks the two to come, both Percival and Lucille agree. At the old factory, Percival and Lucille meet the brother sister combo of the previously (Only from Nero) met Fern, and his older sister Florina. Upon meeting them it is noted of Ferns obnoxious Attitude, and Florina for some reason acts as if she has no emotion.

After exploring the factory and taking down the grunts, the name of the evil organization is revealed to be Team Meteor. Where it is revealed Nero, Sirius, and a pair of elite grunts Aster and Eclipse are all part of the team. Breaking out into battles, Nero decides his opponent to be Percival, giving him a pet name of "Shiro" for both: Percival's last name being _White_hall, and Percival having white hair, contrary to Nero who's name literally means black, and his hair is black as well. In the battle for the most part seems to be going in Percival's direction for a win, but the tables switch immediately upon Nero sending out a Black Absol. This Absol is Nero's Ace, Grim, also known as Nero's Grim Reaper. Once Grim is on the field, Percival finds no way to counter this beast of an Absol, getting beaten far too easily. Though Nero was the only one to be seemingly have a victory against the opponents. He, Sirius, Aster, Eclipse, along with all other Team meteor Members are forced to flee.

After exiting the Meteor base. Florina express an apology to Percival as she recognized Nero. Nero's past holds more secrets as it is learned that Nero was assigned to be Reborn's Dark-Type Backup Gym Leader, and that Nero has been missing for around three years. Percival and Lucille are surprised by this information… neither wanting to believe this to be true.

Cutting back to Nero once more, we see him on a rooftop discussing things with Grim. Nero comments that when he locked eyes with Lucille, he sensed something about her. Lucille was like him, an Absol user, but more than that. Lucille like Nero was Marked by an Absol. Being marked by an Absol is a rare occurrence by itself, but what it brought the person marked could glimpse into the future. Detecting disasters, basically knowing everything that an Absol knows. Thinking she would be more dangerous that Percival, Nero marked Lucille as a target.

The final thing of this arc, was Percival fighting against Julia for the Volt Badge. Percival had no real qualms against Julia. So, it was quite just a plain battle for it to be seen. Though after the battle it is seen Lucille catches her fourth Pokémon a Blitzle (Helios). Victoria makes another appearance making a warning of strange things happening in the Obsidia ward.

**Canopy Badge Arc:**

The next arc starts with Lucille and Percival reaching the edge of Obsidia Ward. Where the two meets again with Florina Reborn's Grass-Gym Leader. After discussing with Florina, Florina decides that Percival and Lucille may be of use, taking the two into the Obsidia Ward. While the two were getting informed of the sentient plant crisis, a building cracks and falls apart. Separating Lucille from Percival and Florina. Florina yells from the rubble to Lucille that there is another passage through to Where they are, this passage being Obsidia Slums.

While Lucille was planning to go through the Slums, she once again meets with Victoria. Victoria worried for the safety of Lucille, asks her to prove herself in a battle. Lucille battles against Victoria, forming bonds with her newly caught Pokémon, letting Lucille prove that she is more than capable of handling the slums. Though reluctant, Victoria knows she can't stop Lucille, allows Lucille to pass. While Lucille had been in the Slums, she encountered a gang of Scraggy led by a Scrafty. Once defeating the gang, a metallic door opens. Lucille realized that she wasn't alone, looking around she doesn't see anyone, but manages to lock on the exact position of Nero, the owner of the Scraggy and Scrafty. It had appeared to be an ambush set by Nero to test Lucille's power, and whether if her Absol would show or not… though this time round, Nero got a good look at Lucille. As Lucille left the room, Nero stood getting more annoyed by Lucille by the second.

After passing through the slums, Lucille tried to get back to Percival and Florina but was blocked by a Police blockade. Unable to continue further, Lucille ventured south into the Coral Ward. In the Coral Ward, Lucille would soon meet Amaria, the third ranked Gym Leader her type water, and witness Cain save a small Popplio. To prove Popplio had power, Cain requested a battle against Lucille. Lucille accepted the fight, growing stronger not just physically but with her Pokémon's bonds with each battle she had. Lucille managed to become victorious through this fight. After the battle, Lucille learns from Amaria that she was supposed to go help Florina. Realizing they have the same goal, the two walks off to the Obsidia ward together.

Continuing through back to Percival and Florina, Percival had been worried for the disappearance of his friend, Lucille, who had been missing for some time. Eventually Lucille arrived with Amaria, and preparation to deal with the rapid flora growth was upon them. as they entered the jungle that was once a park Amaria, Lucille, and Florina all get captured by vines. Only leaving Percival as the one to save them. Percival in task to save the three meets a man who seemingly has three personalities (Zero, Eve, and Lumi) known as ZEL. ZEL Explains that the cause of the Vegetation Growth is due to this oversized, and oddly looking Tangrowth. Known as a PULSE Tangrowth, what a PULSE is discussed later. Percival then fought against the Tangrowth, which proved to be much stronger than any normal Tangrowth. Percival barely managing to win against it defeated it, but as it was defeated it turned grey crumbling into dust, along with all other vines and overgrown plants. After Lucille Amaria, and Florina were freed. Amaria had left to report to Ame, while Florina invited Percival for his second Gym Battle.

Percival and Lucille then went to Onyx Trainer School, so that Percival could fight Florina. When they entered, Fern easily separated the two. Fern proceeded to try and discourage Percival from fighting his sister, causing the two ends up fighting each other. Percival easily beating Fern with just one Pokémon, Percival's Leafeon, Vee. While the battle took place, Percival managed to turn all of Fern's discourage against him, telling Fern that they are similar. Fern angry against that, walks away claiming to join the Gym Challenge. Percival challenges Florina, managing to beat her. Before he and Lucille leave, they are told that events from the Obsidia Ward is occurring in Jasper and Beryl. Knowing what to do, the duo set off.

**Cocoon Badge Arc:**

The two Lucille and Percival start by entering the Jasper Ward. The two immediately are asked to help search for missing police officers in the spare time that they are there. Percival and Lucille both agree to help. After that, the two went and searched through Malchous Forest trying to find the PULSE, and any Team Meteor members. While there the two meet a man named Taka, who is revealed to be a higher up in Team Meteor, and explains the PULSE to Percival and Lucille. When Percival and Lucille fight against Taka, Percival notes that Taka doesn't seem to be taking this seriously, causing him to become angry. Taka once defeated flees. Lucille also tells Percival that she thinks she was ambushed by Nero in Obsidia slums. Before the two can leave the forest the two, meet with a young girl with pink hair riding a Salamance.

Percival and Lucille continue through the night trying to find the other PULSE Tangrowth that is causing havoc. On their search the two falls into a pit trap created by Nuzleaf, and are separated. Lucille wakes up in a wooden cell, with Nero. Begrudgingly the two are stuck in the cell together without their Pokémon. They wait for rescue from either side, eventually Lucille gets Nero to talk about his past. Lucille is quickly horrified at the harsh life Nero had: How his parents called him a demon, always attacked by Dark-Types, how his twin sister died before his very eyes… Eventually the two are saved by a Chatot, more specifically the Chatot of Taka. Nero leaves without much more, disappearing into the night.

The story continues as Percival and Lucille finds the missing officers; Lucille is rewarded with a Growlithe (Blaze). Continuing through their mission to find the PULSE, Lucille talks to Percival about what she learned about Nero. Percival, who may or may not have been holding a grudge against Nero, does not believe in his story. The two then find the PULSE Tangrowth being guarded by ZEL, Taka, and a mysterious man. With the help of Heather, the PULSE Tangrowth is defeated, but the Meteor members manage to escape. despite the police being reorganized they were unable to help with the capture, as Nero had gone and made a separate disturbance causing them to try and stop him. It is revealed that the Poison Leader Corey is a part of Team Meteor, and from a vison from Nero, that his time is short.

The next day, Percival enters the Beryl Ward Gym challenging Corey to a battle. During his conversation with Corey, Percival notes distinct similarities between Corey and his own father. Percival striving for victory barely wins with the determination of his team. After the battle, Heather enters the gym arena declaring that she's leaving and there's nothing that Corey can do to stop her. Percival is impressed with Heather's courage to declare that. after Heather leaves, Corey tells Percival to meet him on Beryl Bridge. Despite not getting a Gym Badge, Percival was feeling more worried about Corey's mental state.

It goes back earlier in the day, following Lucille. Lucille had just finished helping a library find it's missing books from the attack. Rewarded, with a Gothita to join her on her journey (Athena). After leaving the library, Lucille noticed Nero walking about. following after Nero, Lucille was led to Beryl Cemetery, where Nero was looking at two tombstones. One which was presumably his father, the other his sister's. after Nero flew off, Lucille looked at the names of the gravestones, to note that Nero's sister had the same name as herself. While looking at the Grave, a sense of uneasy entered Lucille's heart, only to be quickly broken out of the stature, as an Absol appeared behind her. Looking into the eyes of the Absol, Lucille received a vision of a man jumping off Beryl Bridge, now worried, Lucille ran to that direction. Soon to meet Percival as well.

On Beryl Bride, Corey was found releasing his Pokémon. Nero arriving to see this, Nero decides to see Corey off before he dies. As to Nero once he sees a vision, there is nothing that can be done to change it. Before the event occurs, Nero and Corey converse as to why they joined Team Meteor. Nero hides in the illusion of his Zoroark (Hela), as Percival and Lucille arrive to the bridge. Corey proceeds to tell Percival and Lucille his life story, as he jumps from the bridge. Fern appears calling Corey weak, quickly getting himself a well-deserved punch in the gut by Lucille. before the conversation could continue, an explosion occurs at Reborn's Grand Stairway.

Ignoring the stairway explosion, Percival and Lucille head into the Lapis Ward. The Lapis Ward was right under Beryl Bridge, they went them to check for the possibility that Corey survived the fall. As they get there, they find a group of people surrounding an area, quickly finding that Corey did not survive… as they are there, Percival and Lucille find Victoria consoling a young girl by the name Shelly Citra. The two from Meteor Aster and Eclipse, soon also arriving on the scene confirming the death of Agent Beryl (aka. Corey), letting it slip that Corey was a part of Team Meteor. As well as, the two revealing that the Stairway explosion being caused by them. after the two flee, Shade appears and cleans up the remains of Corey. Victoria with the help of Lucille and Percival, take Shelly the lapis Gym Leader back inside her gym. After a bit of conversation, Victoria and Lucille decide to head off to the stair way, while Percival stays back to keep an eye on Shelly.

As Lucille and Victoria enter the hole of the hollow staircase, they find an odd cave system. Lined with gems that lit up the way. Victoria as they entered was quickly captured by Aster and Eclipse, before Lucille could even attempt to do anything. Chasing after the two, Lucille got to the bottom chamber, where she found an odd room, with an odd energy… Lucille found herself meeting with two people soon, the first was Nero who was oddly restrained for whatever reason, the other was an older man later to be learned as Solaris. Solaris proceeds to tell Lucille a tale of Reborn, and about the odd-looking door before them. after that, Solaris says the Lucille and her friend are free to go. Before they leave, Lucille learns that Nero was also on the bridge, and gets her first hearing of being marked by an Absol. As Victoria and Lucille leave, Lucille seems to faint from the mystic energy of the cave.

After Victoria returned to the Lapis Gym, with an unconscious Lucille, she continues to explain what she saw down there to Percival. Mentioning everything: the gate, the keys, and the mark that Lucille supposedly had. After that was discussed, Percival suggested to have Shelly looked at by a professional, to really see how Shelly was doing. Though it was to be in the morning.

The next morning, joined by Lucille. Percival went to visit the Lapis Orphanage to inquire about Dr. Sigmund Connal. As they enter the two meet a strange woman, who seemed to be afraid of the place. Nonetheless the Percival and Lucille enter the building, quickly meeting two twins of Anna and Noel, also Charlotte Belrose. The two find Anna odd as she calls them both "Glowy", and reference Charlotte to have burn scars despite not having any. Percival and Lucille quickly learned that Charlotte and Noel were Gym Leaders, and that the doctor would only make their friend worse. Though they still meet him, they quickly manage to leave without him suspecting anything. But before they left, Anna had seemed to give them some advice for Shelly.

Once returning and giving the advice, Shelly seems to cheer up, ends up requesting to finish the gym battle with Victoria. Victoria hesitant about it declines, but suggests that Percival may want to fight. Percival accepts, and Shelly runs to her gym arena Lucille tagging along with her. Before Percival could get there, he is stopped by Victoria, both with their own definitions about how a battle could affect Shelly. In the end Percival fights against Victoria easily beating her, and goes to fight Shelly. A small strain forming on their friendship… Percival and Shelly fight, having a fun Pokémon battle together. With Percival and Lucille trying to raise Shelly's self-esteem.

**Omen Badge Arc:**

The story continues back at the Grand Hall. Percival and Lucille go there to help inform about the death of Corey, and to find out who the reserve gym leader is. While there, the two encounter Fern once more. Fern smugly boasts how he has a key to the wasteland, the place where the reserve Poison leader lives, and doesn't want to tell Percival or Lucille where he got it. A fight ensues between Percival and Fern once again, and once again Percival sweeps through Fern's team with just a Leafeon (Vee)[Leafeon OP!]. Reluctantly Fern explains how he got the key, describing a character both Percival and Lucille knew. Cain.

At Beryl Cemetery, while looking for Cain, Lucille explains to Percival how she met an Absol here. Percival is uneasy about that information, especially since what he discussed with Victoria. The two get their conversation interrupted as Cain calls out to them. Cain shows the two, a pair of grave stones that he thought was interesting, the two grave stones being of Nero's father and sister. Cain explains he's at the Cemetery to look for a girl name Heather, thinking she probably wasn't in the best mind set after learning the death of her father. As asked why they were there, Percival asks for the key to the Wasteland. Causing Cain to reveal that his family lives there and that he doesn't have the best relationship with them… Percival can understand that thinking of his own past…

In the end for Percival to acquire the Key, it was for him and Cain to battle. While they battle Cain notes that half of Percival's team are psychic types, asking if he was a psychic-type expert. Percival dodges the question… after the battle is over it is revealed that Heather was watching the battle from afar. Once notices Cain asks if she wants to be friends, annoyed she runs off to Lapis, trying to get away from Cain. Cain apologizes to Percival and Lucille saying he'll give them the key later, and chases after Heather. Percival looks at Cain, getting a bad feeling of the situation decides to follow after them, Lucille obviously tags along.

In Lapis Ward Gym, Percival and Lucille find Cain, Heather, and Shelly. Heather is screaming at Cain that she wants to be left alone. Percival managed so somewhat defuse the situation a bit, but shown to only delay the inevitable explosion. Angry at everyone Heather runs out of the Lapis Ward Gym, right into Dr. Sigmund Connal. After chasing after her, seeing her situation, Percival extremely worried for the well-being concerned for Heather, tries to get her away from him. But due to some complex law in Reborn City, the doctor has every right to take away Heather, and Percival who had just been discovered to be disowned by his own parents. After they are taken away Cain, Lucille, and Shelly are left in shock.

After reconvening and calming Shelly down, the three decide to break Percival and Shelly out of Lapis Ward Orphanage. They get in thanks to Anna, where Cain and Shelly meet Anna, Noel, and Charlotte. asking them for help and in exchange to set them free. The deal is made, the group quickly making chaos and breaking Percival and Heather out of Sigmund's grasp. But now, somewhat wanted by police the group flees.

While the group flees into the underground Rail net of Reborn, aiming to find some way out of the city. Percival tells a tale of his life: how strength meant everything in his family, Percival being the weakest out of his family, how he got some of his Pokémon, how… how he and Vee wanted for Vee to become an Espeon, but was forced into a Leafeon. Soon they reached a metal door that wouldn't move. Shelly remembered about the old Power Plant. It was suggested for Percival to go there a turn on the power, and fight Shade for the Omen badge.

As Percival entered the abandoned Power Plant, he was given the vision of Corey's Death before him once again. Percival soon met a small shadow, a ghostly person named Bianco. Bianco explained that he was to act as a guide for Percival, showing him the visions that shade wanted to see. Two of the visions being of people Percival have yet to meet, the other being Amaria. All of those visions being of the person's death. After seeing the visions, Percival finds himself in a strange room with a large monitor flickering, on the screen was Percival, Lucille, and Nero right before it faded to black. Percival clearly on edge as of this day, then met Shade. He and Shade fought, Percival wining in the end.

After beating Shade, Shade turned back on the power. The monitor then showed Shelly, Charlotte, Heather, Anna, and Noel being captured by Team Meteor. Cain and Lucille barely escaping due to Cain collapsing the tunnel.

**Blight Badge Arc:**

Percival arrives in the Collapsed tunnel only to find a panicked Victoria. After getting a rough idea of where Cain and Lucille are headed to, Percival rushes to Coral Ward. As he arrives the two are leaving for Apophyll saying that they'll make it right. Unable to chase after them, Percival is unsure what to do, where he quickly re-meets Amaria. Amaria asks for Percival's help and in return a way for him to get to Apophyll, Percival agrees.

Percival and Amaria continue to another factor in Peridot. Amaria explains how it is thought that there is a Meteor base here, polluting the waters of Reborn. The two quickly break into the building, but also quickly getting separated. It isn't long before Percival finds ZEL, and Meteor's Leader Solaris, along with a PULSE Muk. It is found that the Muk is being used to pollute the waters, and while Percival is distracted. Solaris tries to kill him with his Garchomp, but is stopped by Amaria. Solaris tone seems to change as he notices the Sapphire bracelet that Amaria holds. Amaria fights off Solaris, while Percival was then tasked with taking out the PULSE and also ZEL. It is a hard battle, but Percival manages to beat them. Causing Team Meteor to retreat as they are defeated. Amaria as thanks gives Percival the keys to her boat so he can get to Apophyll.

Percival not sleeping whatsoever arrives in Apophyll as the sun rises. Percival quickly goes on search for the head instructor of Apophyll academy, Kiki. Ending up attending her lessons, but Percival still notes that Kiki was one person who is supposed to die from Shade's visions. While listening to Kiki's Lecture, Percival thinks about Nero, and how his situation is… but does his best to shut those thoughts out. After the lecture, Percival explains his reason for coming here, and is told that he and Victoria will need to do some things if they wish to acquire the TM Strength.

For Percival's task he had to climb Mount Pyrous, and challenge a student named Cal. Once there, Percival felt a huge similarity between Cal and himself. Learning Cal had been a cause for Shelly's current behavior, as a result of Cal stupidly snapping at her. With a calm background between them, Cal and Percival fought. Percival winning the battle, or rather Cal just surrendering. After Percival left, Nero appeared before Cal. Talking to Cal about the similarities between the two. Though Nero thought if Percival was given a chance to join Meteor before all of this, Percival would still say no.

Percival after completing Kiki's task returned to Apophyll slowly feeling the overwhelming exhaustion encroaching him. Percival returned to see a collapsed Kiki, who listened to Percival, saying his final task was to challenge her in battle. After Kiki left the room, Victoria explained the situation saying that Kiki is dying from sickness and that she doesn't want Percival to fight her. Percival snaps at Victoria straining their friend ships more… and prepares to fight Kiki. The battle seems even for the most part, but Percival faints from exhaustion middle of the battle. Kiki after being declared the winner collapses from sickness herself. Percival later wakes up and goes to find Victoria to apologize, where she and Kiki have an argument and run off. Percival and Victoria talk, and as they wonder where Cain and Lucille are the two appear.

Cain and Lucille's adventure: What happened on their way to Apophyll Lucille and Cain were ambushed by Team Meteor. Trying to capture them after previously failing to do so, though an Absol had gotten in the way of that. Cain was still captured, but Lucille had slipped away but was knocked out. Lucille had next awakened on an island with Cain missing, tracking him to a meteor base. Lucille fought against Aster, Eclipse, and Taka to free him. There the two learned of a plan to destroy Apophyll.

After retelling the events to Percival, Kiki, and Victoria it was made known that they should go stop Meteor. Kiki collapsed once again due to her sickness and by pleading from Percival and Victoria noted that Kiki would stay behind. At the base of the mountain, the group of Percival, Lucille, Victoria, and Cain met with Nero. Seeing as it was their best option, they left Lucille to deal with Nero while the rest went to stop the PULSE Camerupt. During the battle against Nero, Nero had hurt two of Lucille's Pokémon (Luna and Simon) to the point where they were unable to battle ever again. Before Nero could kill Lucille, Lucille's Absol appeared blocking an attack from Grim. Nero and Grim looked on in shock as they recognized the Absol, it was later learned from Nero, that this Absol belonged to his twin sister. But before anything could continue, the Absol gave Lucille a vision of Kiki's death at the hands of Solaris. Just seconds before the echo of Victoria's scream reached Lucille. after that Nero got a message to retreat, and left without another word.

Meanwhile at the top of the Mountain, Percival and Victoria held worry for Cal and Lucille. Percival noted how an Absol passed by on the mountain having an ominous feeling. As the two reached the top, Cain had been defeated by Taka, Cal seemingly defeated as well, Solaris standing tall over the two. It is then learned that Solaris is Taka's father, Percival and Solaris soon battle. The battle is one-sided as Solaris' strength eclipses Percival, demolishing ever single Pokémon of Percival's with just one Garchomp. In the end Percival loses, with again Solaris aiming to take Percival's life, but is stopped by Kiki using her Medicham to stop him. It is then realized that Cal was working with Team Meteor. Kiki is then killed by Solaris' Garchomp. Cal conflicted by everything betrays Team Meteor, destroying the PULSE. Though what's done is done, Kiki is dead. Victoria feels betrayed. Percival, though he knew what was going to happen was powerless to stop it.

It is the next day, Percival, Cain, Victoria, and Lucille are still licking the wounds they received from Meteor. They won in the end, Apophyll still stands, but they now have scars that will never leave. Victoria drops out of the Gym Challenge, declaring she will do her best to protect Apophyll. Victoria gives Cain and Percival the TM strength, so that they can get to the kidnapped kids, but Percival still needs to get the Blight Badge to make use of the TM. Percival, Lucille, and Cain all leave Apophyll. Lucille still affected by her battle with Nero seems majorly depressed, causing Cain to sing her a song to cheer her up. It works, and discussed that Lucille probably has Amnesia for some reason…

The next place of interest is Byxbysion Wasteland Hideout. Percival and Lucille arrive to challenge Aya LaRule, Cain's older sister, to a battle. Once entered Cain's mom confuses Percival for a girl. After that, Percival and Lucille find that Fern is already there getting Aya's Badge. The two soon meet Hardy Andersen Reborn's Rock Type Gym Leader. After some small arguing, Percival ends up battling Fern. While they battle, Hardy reveals how Percival's disownment was in the news. While Percival was distracted, Fern took out Vee with a Hidden Power Fire from his Roserade, causing Percival to snap calling Fern, Kuro. Percival's older brother. Soon after, Percival started the fight against Aya. Easily beating her with Percival's team consisting of majorly psychic type Pokémon. After the battle Aya told Percival and Lucille more about her and Cain's Family relationship… Aya believing Cain abandoned her. Percival got the Blight Badge.

**Rime Badge Arc:**

Starting off this Arc, revisiting the Grand Hall. A young girl is getting her trainer registration from Ame. The name of this girl is soon learned to be Marie Whitehall, Percival's youngest sister. After getting a rough location of Percival, Marie headed to Southern Obsidia. Where she met Cain. Though neither really making great first impressions with each other. Soon Percival returned, to his surprise Marie being there. After a small discussion of events, Marie now knows what's going on, decides to help out. In other news Marie trades Percival, an Aerodactyl for a Pokémon that was originally hers, also trades Lucille a Gyarados for Helios.

Percival, Lucille, Marie, and Cain arrived at the old Yureyu building. They are first greeted by Nero, who still has bones to pick with Lucille, but is forced to fight against Marie instead. In the building the group continues up, saving the children. Reaching towards the top, it is found that Anna and Heather are being held by Sigmund and Sirius. Cain and Percival quickly fight against Sigmund taking him out, freeing Heather, then move to save Anna. It is learned that while the kids were captured, they had taken two objects from them, Heather's Ruby Ring, and Anna's Amethyst Pendant. Though they were inside all this time, the battle of Nero vs Marie still rages on outside. Nero and Marie are near the end, as Nero brings out a Hydreigon (Orcus). Just as it was about to finish of Marie's Electivire (Tesla), everyone exits the building, as Lucille lays eyes on the Hydreigon, she screams. Seeing that he is now outnumbered and by himself, Nero flees. It is found out directly that Nero used to be part of the Orphanage, and now known to Charlotte that he joined Team Meteor.

It is decided that for the best to head for Charlotte's house in the Chrysolia Region of Reborn. To get there the group must continue through the underground. It is noted that Lucille and Anna are starting to look sickly. While walking along the tracks, Charlotte asks Percival some questions, revealing a small bit of information surrounding him: Seeing that Percival is the illegitimate son of the Whitehall family, and based off the fact that his Gardevoir's color match a Shiny Gardevoir from Reborn that his mother is from here.

Once the group was freed from the Underground Rail net Heather had flown off on her Salamance, having Cain chase after her again. Charlotte continued to lead the rest of the group to her house, where they met Charlotte's older sister Laura. After putting Lucille and Anna to rest, it is discussed if there was any medicine for the two. There was none, but since it was late, best to get some the next day.

The next day, Marie and Percival head to Spinel Town. Both complain about how strange the forest was… how they couldn't really navigate it. The enter the town, as they reach the Pokémart it immediately teleports to another place in the town, on top of someone's Manor. As the two go to try to get medicine from it they meet Serra Voclain and her son Bennett Voclain. After a bit of discussion on what to do goes by, and information on a missing girl by the name Luna. A man comes knocking on the Voclain residence, the man claims to be Luna's Biological father, his name is El. Percival when meeting El had an instinct saying not to trust him. Serra had proposed a gym battle against Percival, Percival agreed. Marie had teleported back to the Belrose manor before then though. As Percival moved through the Gym, He was stopped as Bennett had requested a battle from him. Which Percival happily obliged, and won. After the battle a small amount of encouragement from El sent Bennett in a well mood as he heard of a chance to be Elite four material. El then said his wishes to Percival, calling him Percival Whitehall, where Percival never introduced himself to El.

**Standard Badge Arc:**

The most recent Arc, starts as soon as Percival beats Serra and gets the Rime Badge. After the battle, we see El talking to Bennett. Where Bennett gives El a definite location on Luna, and knowledge that Luna has an Emerald Broach on her still. The Pokémart is also teleported away to near Tanzan Mountain, which Marie found. As Percival leaves Serra's house, he finds himself at the Pokémart miraculously. Either way, Marie and Percival buy the medicine and bring it back for Anna and Lucille.

After the two received the medicine, it goes to the hidden Meteor Base in Tanzan Mountain. Where Sirius, Nero, Sigmund, and ZEL discuss the upcoming plans on capturing the orphanage children. Where Sigmund reveals to Nero that his Sister never died [yet there is still a grave stone for her… much of an oversight for the author huh?]. Nero does not believe it, until a locket similar to his gets teleported above his head. Opening it he sees that it has the same picture as his own…

Next, we have Lucille sleeping, having a nightmare… nightmare of being killed by a Hydreigon. As Lucille sat in the bed, she finds she is missing her necklace, rushes out of the house to go searching for it. Though she ran off by herself, to the groups knowledge they are the only ones in Tanzan Mountain, allow it to happen. Percival and Noel who previously discussed having a Gym battle, go out to have it. Though is interrupted as Sapphira Belrose appears riding a Dragonite. Saphira exclaims how Team Meteor is about to launch an attack trying to take back the kids. Again.

Back in Tanzan Mountain, Nero reveals the truth to Lucille. Lucille with the repressed memories flowing into her faints. Easily allowing her to be captured. Though her Arcanine (Blaze) manages to escape heads back to the Belrose manor.

Belrose Manor the Meteor attack starts. Percival and Marie seem to hold their own for quite some time. Easily defeating Sirius as he enters the house. Overhearing a scream from Laura, Marie runs upstairs to check. Meanwhile downstairs, Percival stall Sirius as Sapphira enters back into the house. Sirius gets a message, and flees the house. It is then learned that Laura was taken as a hostage as their objective was unable to come to fruition, but not only that, Marie was hit with a thunder wave from Sigmund paralyzing her. After a small reorganization a guess to where the Meteor base is known, as well as Blaze appearing to guide Percival and Saphira to it.

As Percival, Saphira, and Blaze head into the Meteor Base. Percival immediately learns not to mess with Saphira. Then as they continue, they find Laura and Lucille to be locked in a cell. Laura seems to be fine, while Lucille seems to be catatonic. Laura mentions that Nero was there. Saphira and Percival delve deeper into the base, meeting with Sigmund, ZEL, and Nero. Sirius soon arrives bringing news that the true Leader of Team Meteor, Lin will be arriving soon. seeing as there are intruders here, Sirius instructs ZEL to use the PULSE Abra to teleport them away. The Abra manages to do so, but also teleports Nero away as well. though Nero only has half his team.

In the cave system far beneath the Meteor Base, Percival finds himself in the dark, Saphira is currently missing. It is soon revealed that Nero was teleported with him, Nero makes a deal to help Percival find his way out, just not attack each other until then. As they continue through the tunnels, they find Saphira down there as well. While searching for a way out, Percival asks Nero questions of why he hates Lucille. Nero knowing what he's done, and now his knowledge of Lucille being his sister, feels regret to what he's done. While down there, Percival and Nero end up fighting against a gigantic Steelix. The two managed to defeat it and free Saphira. While the three were still down there, Saphira directs Nero to leave Team Meteor. But before he can answer has is teleported away from them.

Back at the Meteor base, Nero is returned and tasked with terminating the PULSE Abra. Nero seems to fight against it well, until the Abra uses its immense psychic power to stick everyone to the ceiling. It is soon found that Saphira and Percival escaped the underground, and Percival returned to destroy the PULSE. Percival convinces the PULSE to surrender, and has to kill it. Sirius then returns to the room to announce that Lin has arrived… the air of the room has become colder than ice. Nero suggests to keep Percival being an enemy secret saying he is with Team meteor. Percival was reluctant, but relents. Lin though immediate calls it… gets a report of what has happened, and just in time for a Steelix to chomp through the prison block. It cuts to the top where Lin blasts Saphira and the Steelix away with her Hydreigon. While Lin is out Percival fled the Meteor Base

At the Belrose Manor, Percival returned happy to see that everyone is okay. When discussing what Meteor is up to, it is found that they are looking for certain keys that are disguised as jewelry: Ruby Ring, Amethyst Pendant, Sapphire Bracelets, and Emerald Broach. It is soon learned some information about Charlotte and Laura's past. Not wanting to listen, Charlotte runs out of the house, Laura chases after her sister worried about Charlotte. It is then learned for everyone else that Lucille is Nero's twin. Annoyed, and confused Lucille also leaves the house. Leaving Shelly, Maire, Anna, Noel, and Percival there. To make use of time, to wait for everyone to calm down, Percival and Noel have a gym battle one that Percival wins. Laura returns explaining more about the past of her, Charlotte, and Saphira. Later Noel asks, Percival to go searching for the missing Saphira worried about her safety.

Meanwhile in Tanzan Mountain, Lucille had been talking to Charlotte about Nero. Soon an explosion echoes through the caverns. Percival then goes to the caves, looking for Charlotte and Lucille, soon also finding Saphira. Saphira asks Lucille what she'll do about Nero, Lucille's determination shows as she wants Nero to leave Team Meteor. Saphira proud with Lucille's decision, gives her and Percival the Ruby Ring and Amethyst Pendant that Saphira found while raiding the Meteor Base once more. Saphira instructs that she'll bring everyone in the Manor, charlotte included up north, while Percival and Lucille act as bait holding the Keys that Meteor is looking for. That is where the adventure ends for now.

Tune in next week to read Chapter 43: A Midnight Battle


	45. Chapter 43- A Midnight Battle

**Chapter 43- A Midnight Battle**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 21:00**

**Location: Route 1**

The sun had set; two figures sat with a small fire separating the two. The sky was lit with stars, a calm, beautiful night. A grassy plain that separated two forests.

"…You know after being with everyone… camping out just the two of us makes it seem lonely." A blonde girl with silver eyes, age 15, said. Her name was Lucille Luxen.

"I can understand that." Her companion, a boy of the same age, with white hair and blue eyes responded, using a stick to pick at the fire. This was Percival Whitehall. "But with these two keys on us, the others won't be exposed to danger."

"Right…" Lucille said as she looked at a Ruby Ring she had in her hand.

To explain, an event that occurred barely a day ago. The two trainers were ones who fought against the notorious Team Meteor. Their friends held two items that Meteor wanted a Ruby Ring and an Amethyst Pendant. The reason for it, is because these two unique items are apparently a key to some sort of lock, which Meteor desperately wants to be unlocked. Causing Team Meteor to chase them, for the safety of their friends Percival and Lucille was given these two items, and set off for Labradorra City by themselves.

"…" Lucille looked at the ring in her hand once more, then to the four pokeballs she had on her belt. Thinking of what she'll need to do, she wonders if she could actually protect the key with her power. "Hey… Percy?"

"Yes," Percival responded, the two have had a somewhat fight that same day. Ever since then, Percival tried to choose his words carefully, feeling like he was walking on thin ice.

"I've been thinking… I know this will only just double your burden… but I want you to hold onto the ring as well." Lucille said.

"…" Percival hesitated in taking the ring. "You sure? If I take this, then your chances of seeing Nero again lower immensely."

"Yes… I know." Lucille said an obvious pain in her voice. Who was Nero? Well for starters, he is a dark-type trainer who was working with Team Meteor. Nero's reason was unbeknownst, but what was known he had a terrible life which resulted in terrible decisions. But the most important fact to Lucille was that Nero is her twin brother. One she had forgotten about due to a near death run in that left her with amnesia, and a mother who never mentioned Nero. Since finding that out, Lucille resolved to convince Nero to quit Team Meteor. Though with only four Pokémon at her side… "I know what I said… but I don't have the strength right now."

"You could always just catch some of the Pokémon around here?" Percival suggested, but could understand a reason for not catching them.

"I want my Pokémon to understand their reason for joining. Blaze, Theros, Livia, and Athena. They all have a bright determination to help me…" Lucille sighed, "It might have just been because of the bonds that we formed… but, I don't see it in any of the other Pokémon here… Besides, if anything I can only take one from here."

"one?" Percival understood, the first part of Lucille's explanation. But what was the meaning of just one Pokémon.

"I know this has been talked about before… and even though I don't completely understand it myself. Like Nero I am also Marked." Lucille said, referring to the mark of the Absol. Humans who have been marked are rare, it is someone who has founded a bond with the Absol. A bond that links both their souls. As Absols can glance into the future, a human who has been marked can also do that.

"…" Percival stayed quiet at that inquiry. He has fought against Nero's black Absol, Grim. Grim was strong, an opponent that Percival found no way to deal with.

Lucille has met her Absol three times: First right before the train crash into Lower Peridot. The Second was when it gave her vision for the death of Corey Molinar, Reborn's Poison Gym Leader. Third time was to see the death of Kiki Mikael Argall, Reborn's fighting-type Leader and Sensei of Apophyll Academy. Though the Absol has yet to join Lucille. Lucille assumes this is because of her scarred past, that her Absol will join her when Lucille proves herself strong enough. "She's waiting for me… I can feel it."

"*Sigh*" Percival sighed, knowing how stubborn Lucille can be, he reached out his hand. "Fine, I understand. But I hope you can have more than just six Pokémon. Sure, it isn't always the best to have one in the PC, but it would be better to have a full team rather than just four."

"I'll think about that." Lucille nodded to Percival about that. handing him the ring.

_**Snap!**_

The snapping of a twig set off alarms for both Percival and Lucille. both quickly turning to the direction of the noise. "Though I heard a bug or something crawling around. Didn't think it would be a pair of love bugs."

"tch." Percival clicked his lounge in annoyance, at recognition of the voice. "Oh, yes this is a forest… Though this isn't a tropical location, so maybe your just an invasive species."

"Hello Fern." Lucille greeted him, though with a sigh which could only mean her patience with him was fading.

Who was Fern? A rival of Percival. Someone who had been on Reborn's Gym challenge. Though only downside to Fern was his over the top arrogant attitude. "So, you come up here for the Gym?"  
"Gym?" Percival was in an unknown area. He and Lucille trying to find their way to a city, they didn't know the location of. It was only reasonable that neither he or Lucille would know of any Gyms being nearby.

"Lost as usual I see." Fern smirked, "There's a huge Castle to the east, serves as a Gym."

"Well, thank you for the information." Percival, trying to be courteous, bowed his head in appreciation of the information. "*That would be my eighth badge then… Wonder what type…*"

"Hah," Fern laughed as he overheard Percival's Badge number. "You're only at seven? I'm up to eight. So much for you starting first."

"Well, unlike you I find exploring the scenery as I go much more enjoying." Percival didn't feel like being aggravated by Fern this time, and tried to respond with a more relaxed attitude.

"…" Fern though did not return that attitude. "The hell's that supposed to mean."

"Oh, nothing. Just try to give you and your Pokémon a break between battles." Percival said in a calm voice. "Too much pressure, and instead of growing they'll only be hurt."

"What, you don't think I'm not strong enough to have eight badges." Fern responded feeling insulted.

"Calm down, Fern." Lucille said trying to interject, "Percy isn't saying that at all."

"Then why don't you try me, Badgeless!" Fern shouted at Lucille in his own annoyance.

"Fern I'm not trying to pick a fight here, neither of us are." Lucille said reasonably.

"What scared?" Fern Taunted Lucille once more.

Lucille glanced to Percival, with their eyes meeting. Percival said with just his eyes that if Fern could give up that easily, then he'd have never battle Fern. Lucille sighed in understanding. "If you want to fight, then sure. But I only have four Pokémon."

"Four? Didn't you have six last time I saw you? Oh… They must have run away from how bad of a trainer you are." Fern smiled.

"…" Lucille bit her lip, a hidden anger flashing in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll bite. Four on four. Just because I know you're not as strong as Whitehall over here!" Fern said, tossing out a maroon colored Pokémon with black stripes. It's face resembling that of a crocodile. "Go Krookodile!"

"You know… I may not be Percy, but I also have some strong Pokémon. Theros!" Lucille said, tossing out a Pokémon with spiny armor made from its body, known as Chesnaught.

Fern looked at the Pokémon annoyed as it was one to have a high defense and attack. "keh… Krookodile return! Go Scyther!" Fern quickly changed to a green insectoid Pokémon with long thin blades it used to attack Pokémon. Though it was quickly dealt a blow as Theros had rammed its spiny shell into Scyther.

"So, smart to guess you might switch." Lucille nodded as she chose to not use a grass move.

"Heh, like you'll survive the next attack!" Fern snickered as he knew the grass-fighting Chesnaught would not survive an attack like this. "Scyther wing attack!"

"Theros Shield!" Lucille yelled.

"Ches!" Theros roared as it pounded his fists together glowing with a vibrant green energy.

"Scy!" The Scyther still slashed at Theros, but due to the protective nature of the move, Scyther's wing attack had no effect. Well except for one. "Gra!" The Scyther screamed in pain as it hit the spiky shield… Scyther flinched back looking partially wounded.

"Cheap shot!" Fern was annoyed that he was yet to get any damage in on Lucille's Pokémon. "Scyther just do it ag—"

"Theros, Rollout!" Lucille however didn't give Fern a chance as Theros curled into a ball then quickly rolled into the Scyther, knocking out within the third turn of this battle.

"What, how?!" Fern exclaimed confused, knowing that his Scyther should have reacted faster

"…Fern, I know she doesn't have any badges, but do you really think you can afford to underestimate your opponent?" Percival commented, as he was watching the battle with quite the interest.

"Hey! I don't need comments from the peanut gallery!" Fern shouted back at Percival. Fern returned his Scyther to his pokeball then quickly, to his next Pokémon. A Pokémon with white rose petals as its head, with a leafy cape, it's hands a blue rose while the other a red, the rose incarnation Roserade. "Roserade! Extrasensory!"

"Rose!" The Roserade's eyes glowed a gold color, as it launched a beam of psychic energy from its flowery hands.

"Che—" Theros cried as it took the damage, but was not slowed down in the slightest as it took another roll around with even more speed. Ramming into the Roserade. Though it knocked back the Roserade. It had easily stood back up brushing off the attack.

"heh, so much for Roll Out!" Fern laughed, "Roserade finish it off now!"

"Rose!" Roserade shouted, as it fired off another blast of Extrasensory. This time knocking out Theros.

As her Chesnaught fell, Lucille nodded to it. "You did well Theros, thank you."

"Well, it only got one of my Pokémon. If you ask me the score's pretty even." Fern said, not believing the praise for the Pokémon was worth it.

"*Sigh*…" Lucille just shook her head in a sigh as she heard that. "If that's what you think… But, Theros has given Livia here a lovely set up."

"Livia?" Fern questioned thinking what a dumb name to give a Pokémon. But upon seeing the blue serpentine dragon exit it's pokeball his eyes widened. "H-h… Wha? How the hell do you have that?!"

"What a Gyarados? A friend gave it to me." Lucille smiled looking upon Livia, as she remembers Marie and Helios the Zebstrika she traded for her.

"Tch…" Fern clicked his teeth in annoyance, yelling at his Roserade. "Roserade Drain it of its life force! Giga Drain!"

"Rade!" His Roserade's petals started to glow a bright green and particles of energy was being drained from Livia, who seemed to be only annoyed at the attempt of it draining its energy. In Fern's rush to try and take Livia down, he didn't notice the light blue aura that surrounded the Pokémon, or how it snaked around in such a circular pattern as if ritualistically trying to summon more energy

"Well, you've done your dance Livia. Time to strike." Lucille said with a confident smile.

"You think you can beat me? Well you've got another thing coming!" Fern yelled at Lucille's confidence. "Rose—"

Lucille cut him off, "Livia, Ice Fang!"

"Gyarah!" Livia the Gyarados roared, the temperature dropping as its fangs became coated with a layer of ice. Looking down on the small prey, known as Roserade, Livia dived down chomping onto it.

"Ah! Wait don't eat it!" Lucille screamed as she saw Livia almost swallow the Roserade.

"Roserade…" As Roserade was spit out, it could barely, right before it collapsed into unconsciousness.

"gah…" Fern tightened his hands into fists as his second Pokémon was taken down… "Krookodile, come back out!"

"Livia, Aqua Tail." With Lucille's simple command. Livia's tail was suddenly bursting with water, swinging her tail she hit the Krookodile. Krookodile was quickly rammed into a tree, getting knocked out instantly.

"…" Fern bit his lip as his third Pokémon had fallen.

"Hmm, let me guess…" Percival scratched his chin as he looked upon the Krookodile. "Your Krookodile had Thunder Fang, didn't it?"

"Shut up!" Fern yelled at Percival, before turning back to Lucille. "You're a real thorn in my side, you know?"

Unknown of what came over her, Lucille could only respond with a taunting smile and said. "Who? Me?"

"Gr…" Fern could only growl in response. As he brought out his fourth and final Pokémon of the fight. A tall brown owl-like Pokémon with a green hood, and an orange mask, this Pokémon is known as Decidueye.

"Livia, finish it." Lucille said, "Crunch!"

"Gyara!" Livia roared once more. diving down onto the Decidueye, chomping it. Once more bringing down Fern's final Pokémon.

"Grahhh!" Fern raged as his Pokémon was taken down.

"So, Fern, do you understand what went wrong in that fight?" Percival decided to question Fern.

"…" Fern ignored Percival's question and rolled his eyes.

"You really have the bad habit of underestimating your opponents." Percival explained as Fern stayed silent. "First, as to why your Scyther was unable to be faster than Theros… you recall that your Scyther was hit with a body slam, yes? Well that attack also managed to paralyze it. Next, after you defeated Theros you didn't notice when Livia had used Dragon Dance. With that she could easily out maneuver any of your Pokémon, but let's not forget Livia's ability, Moxie."

"Tch… such cheap tactics." Fern clicked his lounge as he listened to the lecture.

"Yet, they beat you." Percival smiled.

"Whatever." Fern waved it off done with these two. "Not like it matters. I think we all know who the real top dog is anyway."  
"…" Percival didn't know if he understood that even if Fern used all six of his Pokémon that the result would be the same, or that his arrogance was just that high.

"Unlike you idiots, I'm busy trying to track down that Normal Gym Leader." Fern spat out, as he started to walk away from the two. "Some dumb kid, I guess he ran away from his place in Lapis. Later, Losers!"

"*Sigh*… The more I interact with him, the more I lose faith that he's a good person." Lucille sighed as Fern walked away.

"I didn't ever think he was." Percival shrugged as he heard Lucille say that. "But those were some impressive skills you showed in battle."

"… It's nothing, with how many times he's fought your Leafeon lead, I could tell he wouldn't stay in with Theros out first." Lucille said, then looking at Livia who had yet to return to her pokeball. "But Livia did all the real work here, and that's because of her original trainer… I didn't do much."

"heh," Percival couldn't help but chuckle as he heard that. "that read was to be expected, but your handle on Livia… I can't say that I'm not impressed. Livia is one of the most stubborn Pokémon that Ari owned, and here you are handling her like this! I've never seen Ari handle Livia that well. you are an impressive trainer, something about you… You manage to make Pokémon trust you, and they respect that doing as much as they can do for you. If I can't call that impressive, then I don't know what is!"

"…" Lucille had a faint smile on her face. She didn't want to ruin the praise Percival was speaking about her. But the only thought in her mind was… "(If I was the impressive, I should have either recognized Nero for who he is, or be able to have helped him by now…)"

"…" Percival smiled, but seeing the fake smile Lucille had, he slowly stopped. Looking at the sky, the moon had shown it became midnight. "well… We'll have a busy day tomorrow, and I think I wish to visit those that castle Fern mentioned. What do you think?"

"I like that…" Lucille smiled towards Percival.

With that the night for the two ended without much incident. The next day was one they would not have expected.


	46. Chapter 44- The Dark Lineage

**Chapter 44- The Dark Linage**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Vanhanen Castle**

"So, this must be the place." Lucille stated, as her and Percival stared up a huge castle with black brick.

"It is, the Gym sign over here makes it very clear." Percival gave teasing smile, as Lucille missed the sign.

"…Well. Why don't we knock." Lucille who was blushing from her mistake, had already went to give three knocks to the door.

It took a minute of waiting, which was to be expected of a castle. It was not likely that people would rush to the door fast. Eventually the door opened. Stepping from the door was a female near the age of eighteen, she has white skin, light brown eyes, golden hair, wearing an outfit more reminiscent of a maid. She had a nice calm voice that greeted the two. "Welcome, to Vanhanen Castle. I assume the two of you are here for a Gym Battle?"

"Yes," Percival answered, "…Well I am. My name is Percival Whitehall."

As Percival introduced himself, Lucile also bowed her head. "I'm not much for the Gym Challenge sadly. My name—"

The young woman had cut Lucille off, and said words that was most expected for Lucille to hear. "Sister!"

"…What?" Lucille looked at the woman curiously, stunned from the woman's exclamation.

"I'm… sorry?" Percival also confused as he heard what this woman exclaimed.

"Oh, it is me Luna!" the woman Luna said in a happy tone as she hugged Lucille. "Master will be very happy to see you. Please enter!"

Neither Lucille or Percival had much explanation, or ability to say anything, as they were dragged into the Castle. The interior of the castle was one of wonder, the floor was that of a chess board, the walls of pure white, and pillars of both black and white scattered about. Eventually the entered another room, where a man and a Gardevoir sat at a table drinking tea.

"Master, wonderful news. My sister and a challenger have arrived." Luna had openly declared to the man and Gardevoir.

"What's this?" The man had asked curiously. The man was of an interesting description, He had black hair, an odd pyramid shaped hat that did not match his pink and black suit that he wore. The man looked curiously at Percival and Lucille, before finally nodding his head. "Ah… Welcome new challenger!"

The Gardevoir could not keep her excitement to herself, as she sent a message with her psionic abilities. "One Miss Gossip Gardevoir, at your service! And don't worry, dear, autographs are always free of charge. Hm?" She stopped as Percival and Lucille stared at her curiously. "What, haven't you met a Pokémon that can communicate before?"

"No…" Percival shook his head, eyes wide at seeing or rather hearing a talking Gardevoir.

"Percy's doesn't speak like this at all…" Lucille was dumbstruck, almost forgetting that Luna declared to be Lucille's sister. As she was more shocked by a talking Gardevoir. Then remembering a past encounter, the day Lucille met Athena. "wait… I've met a Gothitelle that could do this!"

"Oh! The one in Beryl Library!" Gardevoir seemed to smile at Lucille. "I've met her too! She doesn't seem to like me very much. I have no idea why though. Who could dislike such a wonderful girl such as myself!"

Percival looked over to the man who was presumably the trainer of the Gardevoir. "How is this possible… My own Gardevoir has never been able to replicate human language like this."

The man smiled, and explained the case of Gardevoir. "Gardevoir is unique among her kind to be able to psychically project her thoughts in English. But where are my manners. I am Radomus, the lord of this castle." Radomus bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." Then rising his hand to his Gardevoir. "As she has already alluded to, this is my Gardevoir. You may have seen her on TV; she's managed quite the career."

"…" Percival and Lucille looked away, with how much they've run around this region they've never really seen the news. Only hearing tidbits of information from other trainers.

"Moving on," Radomus changed the subject as he saw their awkward glances. "This here is my daughter, Luna."

"…Daughter?" Lucille was the most confused by this statement, as Luna had declared herself as Lucille's sister. From knowing what happened in Beryl Cemetery, and knowing Nero is her brother. Lucille knew that this man, Radomus, was not her father.

"I am also the Castle's maid; I welcome you both." Luna bowed her head, "Please let me know if there is anything, I can do to make your stay pleasant. You in particular, sister."

"…" Percival and Lucille were still a bit awestruck by this whole event, not knowing what to say. Before either one could attempt to introduce themselves.

"And you are Percival Whitehall and Lucille Luxen… or should I say Umbrasyl?" Radomus said with a calm demeanor. Which caused Lucille and Percival to be surprised, and a little on guard

"How do you—" Percival was cut off.

"Oh, don't look so surprised that Master knows who you are already~" Gardevoir sang with a proud joyous tone. Placing her hand on her chest. "After all, as Reborn's very own Gossip Gardevoir, it _**is my business to know things.**_" Looking between Lucille and Percival. "I know all about your repeated attacks on the Meteors, your involvement with the other leaders… your little escapade from the orphanage~ Percival's disownment, and even Lucille realization of her past!" As Percival and Lucille paled and took a step back. "Oh, but don't worry~ Your secrets are safe with me!"

"…" Silence from Lucille and Percival as they adamantly had distrust in those words.

"Gardevoir, let us not overestimate that statement." Radomus sighed, before deciding something. "Ahem, Percival, Lucille, I would like to have a small word with you. Luna, Gardevoir. Would you please excuse us?"

"Yes, master." Luna said bowing her head, walking towards the area before the main entrances.

"Ooh, enjoying a private moment already~" Gardevoir gave teasing smile. "How sensuous!"

Radomus only mustered a tired smile at Gardevoir's remark. "Gardevoir."

"Ahaha," Gardevoir laughed as she left the room. "Going~"

After Luna and Gardevoir had left the room had become quiet. Percival and Lucille still worried about what Gardevoir knew of them. Radomus ended the silence as he cleared his throat. "Ahem, My apologies. Gardevoir is quite lively, but mostly harmless. Feel free to pay her no mind." Then Radomus gesturing to two empty chairs at the table. "Please sit, I have much to discuss with you."

"…" Percival and Lucille looked at the table, then to each other. Both didn't know how trustworthy he was… but with it just the three of them in the room. It would be easy for them to take Radomus on, if it came to it.

"So, what is it that you like to discuss?" Percival asked as he took a seat.

"Very well." Radomus smiled, knowing that the two decided to trust him for now. "Percival, I understand that you have met with Luna's actual father, El."

"…" Percival thought back to Spinel Town, meeting the older gentlemen in the light brown robes… Percival remembered his uneasiness to El, how his instincts told him to not trust him. "Yes, I have. But why do you call Luna your daughter?"

"Good question. Allow me to clarify: Though I call Luna my daughter, she is most definitely not." Radomus explained, which confused Percival and Lucille… Lucille in particular. "Luna had one day appeared, and claimed me to be her father. Much like her "Mother" in Spinel Town, and her two "siblings" Lucille and Nero."

"…She's called Nero her brother?" Lucille was surprised to hear this… one thing she didn't expect. "Do… Do you know why?"

"Alas, that is one thing I'm not quite sure on." Radomus sighed. "It could just be since they both prefer Dark-types. But that does bring the question of how she called you her sister. Since neither me or Gardevoir has mentioned your relationship with Nero to her. Though she still knew to call you her sister, that tends to boggle the mind. Do you have any guesses, as to why she would do as such?"

"…" Lucille sat in silence, one thought came to mind. "Is it because I'm marked like Nero?"

"That I'm afraid, is probably a question best left to ask Luna." Radomus said. "I have done a quite a bit of information gathering about Absols, but who they chose to mark, and those who can sense others is particularly vague in context. Though it is said that every Absol has its own mark. No mark is exactly the same."

"What about twin Absols?" Lucille responded further, trying to learn what she could in the moment.

"Twin Absols, marking a pair of twins…" Radomus smiled at that. "What a unique sense. But alas, I would not know."

"Maybe she just made a lucky guess…" Lucille sighed, trying to understand the confusion of this whole event.

"It is interesting to know why Luna called Lucille her sister. But just as important… it just seems to be the three of you: You, Gardevoir, and Luna." Percival inquired about the castle, seeming too large for just the three

"Of course, my own family is long-since gone, and it was a bit empty in here." Radomus nodded with a proud smile at Percival. "So, who was I to say "no" to her?"

"But you're not her father… and I'm not her sister." Lucille responded with a worry in her tone.

"A bit delusional… if you pardon my rudeness." Percival said.

"oh, I have a theory to that." Radomus had said, a smile on his face. "I had just mentioned that dear Luna has a heart for Dark-Types. Do either of you know history of Dark-Type Trainers?" Percival and Lucille both shook their heads at this. "You know, The Reborn Region is unique not only for having a gym for each Pokémon type, but also because Reborn is one of the few regions to have a Dark-type Gym. Most regions reject the idea of having one as Dark-Types are one of the most chaotic and dangerous types. The few regions that had a Dark-Type Gym have almost immediately closed them. do you know why?"

"We don't know anything about Dark-Type history…" Percival reminded Radomus

"Oh yes, then do you wish to know why?" Radomus re-inquired from the two, which both responded with a nod. "Right, so then Dark-Type Pokémon are considered dangerous as they have the ability to pull out the worst of a person's nature. In the past it has caused people to go mad, to the point of killing ones close to them. Though people are able to resist it, but depending on the strength of one's will. It may cause some odd side effects: such as a _**split **_in a person's personality, or the inability to tell fact from fiction. Usually the worse a person's life is the harder it is for them to resist their inner darkness."

"…" Lucille went pale hearing this. Remembering how bad Nero must have had it when she disappeared…

"…" Percival however, had memories flash back to the Abandoned Power Plant, where he had met Shade and… "(Bianco… he's the split of Nero…)"

"Now Percival, back to what I wanted to discuss. What is your impression of El?" Radomus asked, his eyes with a look of pure wonder of what Percival thought.

"…I don't know… When I met him, I felt a sense of unease." Percival explained. "I wanted to keep my distance from him. It might just be some prejudice against religious people like him. But then… I had never told him my full name, yet he knew who I was."

"Interesting." Radomus said scratching his chin.

"Why do you ask?" Percival already had a feeling why. But wished it to be untrue

"He has come calling more than once to reclaim Luna, but I have refused him." Radomus answered. "I suspect there may have been some hint of abuse… or something that has caused her to slip into the delusions of her darkness. Luna's way of calling me, Lucille, Nero, and Miss Voclain her family, might be her own way of protection due to the absence or lack of a real one."

Percival and Lucille sat stunned at hearing the end of this ordeal of what Luna's life may have been like. "…"

Radomus nodded his head, eyes filled with determination. "To that end, I am resolved to protect her from him. That is the long and short of the affair."

"…" Unsure what to say or do. Silence reentered the room. It was awkward, silent enough to hear the door creak open

"Master?" It was Luna who opened the door. As she entered the room, she bowed her head at Radomus. "Pardon for the intrusion. We have another guest."

"Is that so? By all means, please show them in." Radomus responded with a joyous smile.

"Yes master." Luna said bowing once more, leaving the room.

"I don't suppose either of you were expecting anyone?" Radomus asked Lucille and Percival.

"…Should we have?" Lucille decided to ask, since she wasn't expecting a visitor.

As Luna returned with the guest, the guest immediately gasped upon seeing Percival and Lucille. "*Gasp* Lucy, hayy gurl, hayyyy!" it was their old friend Cain LaRue, a purple haired boy with a fishnet shirt, purple jacket, pants, and knee-high boots. Cain upon seeing them ran over and hugged them both. "It's been so long! How is it going Percy dearest~" Cain said, giving Percival a kiss on the cheek.

"Cain!" Lucille exclaimed happy to see his smiling face and cheery attitude.

"We've been better." Percival grinned as he hugged backed Cain. "I've gotten yet another Gym Badge to the list."

"Aw… Really?" Cain said almost exasperated. "Well, at least you're doing well to stick to Victoria's request."

"Welcome." Radomus finally said, bringing the attention to himself. "Sorry for interrupting your reunion. But I am Radomus Lord of the Castle. I suppose you are here for a Gym Challenge as well."

Cain turned his head to Radomus with a blissful smile. "Yep. I've got some catching up to do, huh?" Cain tilted his head to Percival. "I totally got side-tracked by that whole business with Heather."

"Oh! Did you manage to find her? How is she?" Lucille said, she had been with Shelly for worrying over her the most.

"I did manage to find her again…" Cain said rubbing his arm where a bruise clearly showed. "Not that she was happy about it. She got adopted by some guy in Ametrine City. I think his name was Blake? So that's good enough for me~"

"Long as she's happy." Lucille smiled nodding along to Cain.

"…" Percival felt a bad itch on the back of his mind to the name Blake. But unable to recall what it was… dropped it for now.

Radomus could help but feel a small chuckle. "Well now, there are lost girls all over the place, are there?"

"I beg your pardon?" Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion of Radomus' words

"Of course, I jest." Radomus smiled to Luna, then looking at Percival and Cain. "Nonetheless, there is two challengers and only one gym."

"Easy!" Cain exclaimed. "Percy and I will take you on together and then we both get the badge!"

"Heh… Oh how I've missed you Cain." Percival couldn't help but smile at Cain.

"if only, if only." Radomus shook his head. "But I'm afraid that wouldn't do at all. Could you play any real strategy with two minds on one side of the board? When the king knows not what the queen is planning, the whole kingdom falls into disarray, and soon… Checkmate."

Luna feeling the need to explain. "Master amassed his fortune by winning Chess tournaments all across the globe. He is quite admirable, don't you think?"

"I've… never played chess." Lucille looks down as she admits that. "But I'm good at checkers."

"Those are two completely different games." Percival smiled. "But do you think me and Cain would try such a stunt."

"Geeez, I was kidding…" Cain sighed, then with a new thought, looks upon Percival and smiles. "But I do know how this should go. Percy wanna battle to see who challenges first?"

"Of course, show me how much you've improved!" Percival smiled.

"Ah so this is the method of which they shall settle." Radomus mused the idea. "Then I shall be the judge."

"Lucille, dear sister, would you like to grab some tea with me?" Luna inquire with Lucille before the battle started.

"Sure." Lucille shrugged and the two walked off.

"A romp with Percy is always good fun~" Cain smiled, not hearing Luna's comment.

"Now, let's make this battle a quick one. Time is of the essence today." Radomus sounded to Cain and Percival. "The battle will be a short 3 on 3. Neither side will make substitutions. 3… 2… 1. Go!"

Both sides didn't hesitate as they both threw out their first Pokémon. Percival sending out a grey dragon like Pokémon, Aeros his Aerodactyl. While Cain's choice in Pokémon was a toxic sludge pile with different shades of green, yellow, and pink, white crystals seemed to coat the body as well, this was Cain's Muk, Alolan style.

"Heh," Percival smiled as he saw the Pokémon. "I appreciate the effort, Cain."

"Eh… Knowin' your team thought I should try the fifty-fifty gamble." Cain shrugged looking upon Aeros. "seems like it didn't pay off."

"Oh, on the contrary, your Muk is able to counter over half my team. It's just as I assumed you'd start with Muk." Percival smiled, raising his hand to Aeros. "Just not him. Aeros, Rock Slide!"

"Aero!" Aeros soared into the wide space of the room. Despite this room to not being an arena the room was quite spacious, especially for Flying types. As Aeros soared, rocks were summoned from its wings toppling down. The Muk was sent back a few feet.

"Muk! No…" Cain exclaimed as his Muk was buried in rocks, though it was still conscious it was clear it was unable to make an attack this time.

"Sorry, Cain. But while you and your Muk are digging yourselves out. We'll just keep piling them high, Aeros Again!" Percival yelled. Again, flying high above the Muk, Aeros summoned rocks them all toppling down onto them.

"Muk!" Cain shouted, it looked like his Muk wouldn't be able to take another hit like that. "Okay… Gunk Shot! Go for it!"

"Mu… MUK!" The Muk gurgled, then with a large amount of force shot out a huge ball of sludge slamming into Aeros

"Aero!" Aeros lost altitude from the attack. The attack did more damage than Aeros expected to.

"Tch… Even poisoned him…" Percival noticed how heavy the attack was to his Aerodactyl. Though with the short rules, Percival couldn't switch. "Well, Aeros Finish it off with a Crunch!" With that, Aeros Charged down biting down onto the hard crystals of the Muk. knocking it out with this final attack.

"Gah… damn." Cain sighed as his Muk was taken down. "Well… At least I know what this guy is weak to! Go my Primarina Princess!" Cain shouted sending out a Pokémon with a white body and a long fish like tail, a mermaid if you will.

"Aeros let's defeat it quickly, Iron Head!" Percival shouted to Aeros. Aeros regained as much height as it could gain, before dropping back down to ram the Primarina.

"Heh," Cain smiled as his Primarina had managed to take the attack very well. "Good going Primarina! Go Sparkling Aria!"

"Prima~ Rina~" The Primarina stood up on its tail and started to sing. As it sung, an orb of water appeared over its head, the orb was then launched at Aeros, bursting into several more.

"Aerrrr!" Aeros roared as it fell to the ground.

"Aeros!" Percival shouted as his Pokémon fell. "Ah… You great. Now it's time for Vee to soak up this water!" Percival then brought out a small tannish Pokémon with several green leaves growing around her body, Leafeon known as Vee. "Leaf Blade!"

"Leaf!" Vee roared the leaf on its head had started to glow a light green, quickly slashing into Primarina taking it down with one hit.

"That Leafeon…" Cain sighed with a smile on his face, "Okay, Nidoking Baby show 'em whatcha ya got!" Cain's third and final Pokémon was a large purple Pokémon. It had spiney ears, with several horns around its body, a chest of white. The drill king Pokémon, Nidoking.

"Vee, you think you can take an attack?" Percival asked to his Leafeon.

"eon!" Vee nodded with a confidence brimming in her stance.

"Alright then, Swords Dance!" Percival commanded. Vee's eyes glowed a light blue as several swords had appeared around it, sharpening Vee's attack power.

"Wha?! Your setting up?! Nu-uh, we ain't about that! Nidoking Poison Jab!" Cain had called to his Nidoking.

"Nido!" The Nidoking roared as its fist glowing a deep purple taking a swing down on to the small figure of Vee.

"Leaf!" Vee had taken the attack head on; it was obvious that it was an attack she shouldn't be able to take. But Vee had forced her way through, shaking off the jab, Vee smiled. "Leafeon!"

"Heh, that's how it goes Cain! Vee Another Leaf Blade!" Percival commanded. Again, with her main leaf glowing green, Vee had charged in slashing down the Nidoking.

"Nidoking…" Cain said widened eyed as his strongest Pokémon was taken down with such ease. as he returned Nidoking to his pokeball, Cain smiled looking at Percival. "*Sigh*… You and your Pokémon always seem to just overwhelm me."

Percival smiled back at Cain. "Hey, your strategy of attack was brilliant though."

"Geh…" Cain said looking away, blushing at Percival's words. "It's one thing to beat me. Another thing to look cool doing so…Idiot!"

"Hahaha!" Percival laughed as he heard Cain. "I'll soften Radomus for you, okay?"

"Oh? Do you not believe he can best me himself?" Radomus had interjected as Percival said that.

"It was a jooooke," Cain whined at Radomus. "Stop taking everything so seriously!"

"On the contrary," Radomus remarked at Cain. "It maybe you who is taking me too seriously."

"…What?" Cain had no idea how to respond to that, but before he could think of one. Luna and Lucille had entered back into the room.

"Excuse us, Master? Is Miss Gardevoir with you?" Luna had asked. "I nor Lucille can find her."

Radomus had looked back at Luna perplexed. "Strange… I thought she was with you."

"Hm…" Luna had placed a finger on her face as she tried to think back. "She was in the foyer when Cain arrived."

"Perhaps she is still there then." Radomus said, "Would you check?"

"Yes, master." Luna nodded, then looking to Lucille. "Sister stay here if you will."

"okay." Lucille said back to her, as Luna left the room to go to the foyer.

"Sister?" Cain could help but ask as he heard that, then looking at the tired face of Lucille, Cain then said. "Wait… Nevermind… I'll ask you while Percy is doing the Gym Battle."

"I have a lot of things to explain…" Lucille sighed but was happy to see Cain. "So, by Cain saying that Percy is fighting first. I'll assume he won."

"Correct!" Cain said, "But it's cool I can wait."

While Cain and Lucille were distracted with conversation. Radomus had looked into a pocket watched, then closing it with a smile. "Looks like I'm playing Black this game. Perfect."

"…" Percival over hearing that was curious to what he meant by that. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Radomus brushed Percival's question off quickly as Luna returned to the room. "Luna was she not there?"

"No…" Luna looked upset by the absence of Gardevoir, but she held a note in her had. "Master? A message was delivered for you."

"A message?" Radomus acted surprised as he heard it. "Now who might that be from?"

"The person who delivered it was dressed in a light robe, but I didn't recognize him." Luna explained, handing the note to Radomus.

"Is that so? Allow me to see." Radomus said, gladly taking the note from Luna. Radomus quickly opened the note and began to read aloud. ""To one Radomus Vanhanen," "To one?" Does that imply there's more than one? I should like to meet the other."

"…" Everyone was not interested in Radomus petty commentary, but more interested in hearing the message.

"Alright…" Radomus sighed, then clearing his throat. "Ahem. "To one Radomus Vanhanen, I have captured your precious 'Gossip Gardevoir'. Should you wish to see her again, you will return my daughter to me immediately." Signed, "-El" What, no "Sincerely"? Not even a "With love"? How rude."

"Um… dude? I don't think that's the issue here." Cain said perplexed to see how calm he was.

Luna had scrunched up her fist in disgust as she learned of the sender. "That person isn't my father. You are. I beg of you, Master, please don't send me away with him."

"She was really just captured?" Lucille was perplexed to hear this, "But she was right there when we came in… same for you as well right, Cain?"

"Yeah, a talking Gardevoir said hello to me when I entered." Cain nodded along.

"It's likely that they were waiting for a diversion such as the battle between Cain and Percival." Radomus gave a reason for not noticing it.

"Urgh…" Cain groaned as he heard it. It was most likely his fault as he suggested the battle idea. "We've gotta get her back!"  
"Absolutely!" Luna agreed with Cain. "Miss Gardevoir is my dear friend. You will find her, won't you, Master?"

"Hm…" Radomus was seemingly hesitating, about this idea.

"Don't worry! We got this~ Right, Percy, Lucy?" Cain smiled looking to his two friends. Lucille nodded along to Cain's plan.

Meanwhile Percival was deep in thought, finally understanding. "Ah… so that's it. Uh… sure."

"But how?" Luna asked with worry in her eyes. "We have no idea where they went. What do we do?"

Radomus had answered calmly, with no worry whatsoever. "Nothing."

"Master?" Luna looked at Radomus in surprise.

"There is no need to do anything." Radomus shrugged, having no worry for what's to happen

"What are you talking about?" Cain shouted, "She's your Pokémon, don't you care at all?"

"Of course, I do." Radomus answered. "It's because she's my Pokémon that I have no reason to act."

"Uggh, you make no sense, gold-head!" Cain shouted at Radomus, making funs of his hat. "I'll go find her myself." Cain said charging out of the room.

"Wait, I wish to help as well!" Luna had said starting to follow

"So am I!" Lucille declared starting to follow as well. but both were stopped

"Luna. It will not do well to let you endanger yourself." Radomus declared, "You are the piece he wants to capture. Allow me to act in your stead."

"Lucy you still only have four Pokémon, this might be a bit much for you." Percival said to Lucille.

"Then what do you want me to do Percy?" Lucille questioned; she didn't like the idea of doing nothing.

"Radomus is having, Luna stay behind. She should know more about Nero than either one of us. Especially if it's true about her having a team of Dark-Types, some good strategies to counter Nero may come if you ask her for some help." Percival reasoned. "Besides… this might also be what El wants. He might try and attack while Radomus is away."

"…" Lucille thought about what Percival said. "Alright… But be careful."

"I will." Percival said, then turning to Radomus.

"Detective Radomus on the case!" Radomus declared having his hat switched to a detective's hat. "Lucille and Luna, do wait here. As Percival says, this might just be another trap." Percival and Radomus then both exited the room, following after Cain

Luna was still very worried though. "she simply must be all right…"

Lucille smiled grabbing Her hand. "Luna, it will be fine. I know it will."

"Right, thank you sister…" Luna smile back at the calming face of Lucille.


	47. Chapter 45- The Grand Gate Mystery

**Chapter 45- The Grand Gate Mystery**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 13:40**

**Location: Route 1**

Previously, Percival and Lucille had made it to Vanhanen Castle. Where the two had met Radomus the proprietor of the castle and Gym Leader, Reborn's famous Gossip Gardevoir, and finally a young woman named Luna. Luna had proclaimed Lucille to be her sister, which was quite the surprise. After some talk with Radomus, it was clear that the situation around Luna was complex, calling Lucille, Radomus, Serra (Ice-type Gym Leader), and Nero her family. most due to not having a good one.

Within the next few minutes, Lucille and Percival met back up with Cain. Where Percival and Cain had a battle, during which Gardevoir was kidnaped. After a small discussion of what to do, Luna and Lucille were to stay behind as Percival, Cain, and Radomus chase after the kidnapper. In a small discussion of where the kidnapper may go, it was most likely that they would head to the Grand Gates. Assuming pursuit Cain, Percival, and Radomus mounted Tauros to chase after them.

During the ride, Percival felt it was best to give Cain a rundown of certain events he missed. Such as the significance of Heather's Ruby Ring and Anna's Amethyst Pendant. Where Charlotte, Anna, Noel, Shelly, and Marie are now. Finally, how Lucille is the twin brother of Nero.

"Geeez…" Cain gave an exasperated sigh as Percival finished the tale. "Here I thought it was between you and me for the complex family situation…"

"Your right in that regard…" Percival's head still spun at the thought.

"Wait… then that Grave Stone at Beryl Cemetery… Isn't that Lucy's?" Cain asked wondering how that got to be.

"…" Percival remembering that stone in Beryl Cemetery. "…I would believe so. This is just very complicated and confusing."

"You're telling me." Cain just could deal with it. "Not to mention Lucy's Family. you're telling me that these pieces of Jewelry are keys to something that Meteor wants open. I feel like I skipped over the world of logic to a world of Fantasy… Maybe I can build a Harem then."

"Pfft…" Percival bit his tongue to hold his laughter at Cain's final remark.

"Enough jokes the two of you!" Radomus called over to Percival and Cain. The trio managed to make it to the Grand Gates. No issue. "I presume we've cornered the Culprit."

"Cornered?" Percival asked, looking at the gates.

"Yeah, like fifteen years ago the Gates just up and closed. Never to open again." Cain answered, Percival's confusion. "He shouldn't have anywhere to go now."

"Then let's go!" Percival said jumping off the Tauros that he and Cain shared. The three of them entered seeing cracks, in the black brick walls of the gates, a small opening on the side towards Route 1. But another set of giant doors on the other side that were shut tight. As they entered a man with white hair and yellow robes, ran off to a side corridor. It only took a glimpse for Percival to recognize the man as El. "He's trying to run."

"Follow him!" Cain shouted as he and Percival chased El into a corridor.

The corridor had several large cracks in the walls and floor, with unmoving gears scattered around. As Cain and Percival entered the immediately saw that El was nowhere to be see. "Wait, what? Where did he go?"

"I don't know?!" Cain exclaimed as he was particularly confused as well. since the gates should have nowhere for a person to escape to. "Did he have an Escape rope?"

"Now who's being silly?" Radomus who was just a few steps behind, said to Cain. Then pointing at one large vertical Gear. "There, I believe there is just enough space for someone to pass through that gear."

"I'll go first." Percival said, moving through the giant gear with little problem. Upon reaching the other side, there seemed to be a hole in the ground. One that probably lead to where El was. "hm…"

"Easy~" As Percival was thinking, Cain squeezed through the Gear without any Trouble as well.

"this may be more challenging for an adult." Radomus realized as he looked at the small gap once more. Radomus then continued to try and push through, though getting stuck in the gear. "Hrm…"

"Are you really stuck?" Cain said in disbelief, as Radomus was now stuck.

"Hmm…" Percival thought about helping choosing to try and push the gear to make it move. Though the effort failed to move the gear. "Ugh… The hell? why doesn't this budge at all?"

"It froze when the Grand Gates did." Radomus answered. Still trying to push through the gears. "These mechanisms are presumably linked to the doors themselves. Many have tried to get them to operate again, but to no avail."

"Well, whatever." Cain shrugged. "Even if it's tight, just force your way in~"

"…" as Cain said that, Percival gave him a judgmental stare, for the timing of this joke.

"Uh… I mean. I don't normally say that to boys, but this is different." Cain clarified, trying to be serious.

"*sigh*" Percival struggled not to smile at Cain.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't understand that remark." Radomus sighed, as he prepared to force his way through. "All right, here we go—"

Radomus forced his way through knocking into Cain. Which caused Cain to fall into a giant Crack. "A-aah!"

"Cain!" Percival exclaimed as his friend fell into the hole.

"Ah… Well, now I've done it." Radomus said over the unfortunate circumstance. Then peering over the edge of the hole. "Though, it would appear that the drop isn't too far. It seems to lead into some kind of cave. Percival would you happen to have a rope?"

"I wasn't planning on going spelunking. But life is full of unexpected events." Percival pulled out a rope from his bag, as he hoped for Cain's safety.

Radomus took the rope and tied it to an old yet firm safety rail. "Then down the rabbit hole we go!"

"Down we go…" Percival sighed started to slide down the rope. Down into the cave, it was dark for a second. Though it quickly became bright as the crystals of the cavern came into view. Looking about, all the reflecting lights looked beautiful, though it was missing a certain purple haired boy.

"Well, no sign of our friend." Radomus said as he got to the cave. "Perhaps he wandered off in search of an exit already."

"…" Percival was silent. Cain walking off that fast after he just fell… that didn't seem right to Percival. "He might have caught a glimpse of El, and decided to chase after him."

"Either way, it looks like it's our move." Radomus said, looking into the single direction of the cave. "Let us be off."

Percival and Radomus wandered through the cave. As they travel onward, the cave twisted and turned. Seemingly staying on one level the whole time. Soon the cave seemed to end and start to change into a more manmade structure. As Percival and Radomus got to what looked to be another entrance. Percival felt a shake in one of his pokeballs.

"Hm?" Percival stopped, looking at his Pokémon. Noticing that his Gardevoir, Artemis was acting oddly excited. "Artemis?" Percival was surprised, this type of behavior was something Artemis rarely shown. Though with the current situation at hand. "Artemis, I don't know what's wrong. But I need you to be focused. We could be going into a dangerous battle; I need you with me right now." With his request, Artemis had stopped shaking. Percival looked and saw that Radomus had continued on a head without him. Seeing he was a lone, Percival headed forward hopefully to find Cain.

Continuing through the tunnel, there was a bright light at the end of it. Though from the distance Percival could hear voices coming from the end of it. Percival recognized two as Cain and Radomus, but there was also a third. One that Percival didn't know. With hearing that, Percival hurried through finding a cave opening with a lush green floor of grass and flowers, a miraculous spectacle for a place that held no sunlight. But what was more interesting to Percival was the Giant Tower that was before him, four side towers, several support struts, the color of the tower was a jade. Percival knew that Radomus and Cain were dealing with someone, but before Percival could look over to their direction.

"Erza? Is that you? Why are you?…" Percival froze as he heard the name, Percival looked over to the person who said it. It was a person who seemed to be in their mid-twenties, their hair was long, with whiteish-blue color, with blue eyes. The Person wore a white coat, with a light blue crop top that revealed their stomach, with black pants and boots as well. "I thought—"

Percival was stunned at what the person said for a second, before finally interrupting them. "I'm sorry… but my name is Percival not Erza."

"My apologies," The person said, "I just was not expecting to see someone who looked… Never mind. As I was saying before…" The person turned to face Radomus. "I was told how you kidnapped his daughter, and brainwashed her into thinking that she was your own. And so, he got a hold of your Gardevoir—And God, what have you done to this poor thing? —so that you might releaser his daughter."

Radomus looked at the person, curious to what they meant. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your Gardevoir doesn't seem to care for you as a Trainer at all." The Person said to Radomus, before turning and calling out. "Isn't that right?"

Teleporting in was a green and white Pokémon, floating in the air, with a red crystal-like material through her chest. Standing before everyone was Gardevoir. She looked at Radomus with disgust and fear. "…Yes. I—I had been too afraid of Radomus to say anything about it, but… you'll protect me from him, won't you, Adrienn?"

While Percival and Cain looked at Gardevoir with confused faces, Radomus only laughed. "Oh-ho, so that's how it is. Interesting."

As Radomus laughed, Gardevoir looked at him disgusted. "I've always hated being with him!"

Cain perplexed, had to say. "But back at the castle, you seemed perfectly happy."

"It was all a show!" Gardevoir cried. "I'm expected to be in perfect harmony with my Trainer—But how can I, with someone like that?! All the horrible things he's done… He's neglectful and lies all the time…" Gardevoir wept, "I was even there when he brainwashed Luna! The truth is, I was glad when El stole me away."

"There you have it." The person, Adrienn announced. "I can't forgive someone for being so cruel to such a sweet Pokémon as Gardevoir. So, I will definitely protect her! I will help him get his daughter, and his stolen property."

"Stolen property too?" Cain said, now exasperated. For him it's been just one surprising thing after another today. "What are you talking about now?"

"Percival must know." Gardevoir glared at Percival. "After all, he has them."

Percival whose head was still wrapped around the fact he was called another name started to come back to reality. "I stole something?"

"This!" Gardevoir's eyes turned blue as The Amethyst Pendant Flew away from Percival. "And…"

Percival's eyes went wide as the Pendant flew away, knowing what item would be targeted next Percival made sure to have a tight Grip on the Ruby Ring. "…This may not be mine… But this certainly isn't El's!"

"What?!" Cain was surprised as Gardevoir stole the Amethyst Pendant. "No! That Amethyst Pendant is Anna's! Get off of Percival!" Cain shouted as he pushed Gardevoir away."

Gardevoir who was pushed away lost her effect on the Ruby Ring. "But there's still the Ruby Ring. These items rightfully belong to El."

"If they belong to him, then why do I know two girls who would say otherwise!" Percival shouted at Gardevoir annoyed.

"Sorry," Radomus broke the dynamic looking at Cain and Percival. "Did you say 'Amethyst Pendant'?"

"I guess it'll have to do…" Gardevoir looked at the Pendant that she stole, "Only one key is necessary to reach the aerie. Though I was supposed to get both of them."

Adrienn put their hand on Gardevoir's back and said. "Thieves and Liars seldom relinquish things that easily. Come on, Gardevoir, let's go. We'll get the other one later."

"Right." Gardevoir nodded and left toward the tower.

Adrienn stayed behind looking at Radomus and Percival, eyes full of wary and anger. "Radomus and… Percival, right? I'll remember it. But please don't try to stop us id you have no intention of releasing Luna." As Adrienn proclaimed that, they turned to the tower and headed toward it.

As Adrienn walked away, Cain turned to Radomus. "That was strange… I would have never guessed Gardevoir felt that way. But Radomus, did you really brainwash Luna?"

Radomus looked back at Cain with a hurt look. "And exactly how would I do such a thing? That's a foolish idea."

Cain sighed, wondering if he should believe Radomus. "Well, anyway, we should chase them before they get too far ahead!" Cain then gave chase to Adrienn and Gardevoir following them to the tower.

"Perhaps this will be an interesting game after all." Radomus had a small smile on his face, as the new player, Adrienn has entered this game. Radomus followed after Cain.

"…" Percival shook his head at the recent events… thinking once more back to the name Adrienn called him. _Erza_, it was a name Percival had heard before. Or rather a name Percival couldn't forget. Erza, the name of his mother. Percival immediately thought to the excitement Artemis had a few moments ago. With a cold pit of worry in his chest, Percival took out his Pokedex looking over Artemis' information. There were several other features the Pokedex had other than naming the Pokémon, it's abilities, moves, and facts about it. Though the feature Percival was looking at, was original trainer names. The moment Percival got the Pokedex he looked at Artemis, seeing that Artemis wasn't originally his mother's. but someone else's entirely… Percival checked over the name once more, seeing the name Adrienn as Artemis' Original Trainer.


	48. Chapter 46- Liar, Liar, False Prophet

**Chapter 46- Liar, Liar, False Prophet **

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 14:15**

**Location: Citae Arc-d'Astrae Aerie**

Percival was still standing frozen as he looked at his Pokedex. Under the light that gave off from the crystals, a giant tower standing before him. His companion's Cain and Radomus, had walked forward chasing after El, a Gardevoir, and Adrienn.

"…" Percival was frozen unsure what to do as his belt of Pokémon started to shake. All six of his Pokémon: Vee, Phoebe, Steel, Oracle, Aeros, and Artemis. All wanting him to continue forward. Percival calmed his mind for a second, remembering the important item that was just stolen from him. "Right… Details can be found out later. Focus on the task right before us. Thanks guys."

Percival walked forward, entering the tower. The interior of the tower had the same green walls as the outer portion did, but with a white tile floor, a stone rail surrounding a hole, of which was a bottomless sky-blue pit. But what was most intriguing were the four doors, each with its own colored stripe of Blue, Green, Red, the one to be assumed the same color as Amethyst was already open.

Though the room didn't matter to Percival at this instance. Percival looked upon his comrades Radomus and Cain. Then to Gardevoir, Adrienn, and El. El, was someone Percival had felt unease upon meeting, designating him a person unworthy of trust. Gardevoir, was Radomus' Pokémon one that had seemingly flirted with her master at Vanhanen castle, but as she acted now… it was as if her personality had done a 180. Meanwhile the final one, Adrienn, was someone that Percival was confused about, and worried about facing. As Adrienn was the original trainer of one of Percival's Pokémon, one that was gifted to him by his mother.

As Percival got close to Cain and Radomus, Cain had shouted. "El, what did you do to Gardevoir?!"

El an older man wearing yellow robes, turned to Cain glaring at him. "Please do not defile this holy place with your unintelligible shouting."

Gardevoir however turned to Cain with a calm expression. "El has only freed me. Why is this so hard for you to believe?"

"These heretics remain in darkness." El scoffed, disapproving the side that Cain and Percival were currently on. "They would not so much believe in the Lord Arceus if it bestowed holy Judgment right before them." Looking into the open door, El took a step forward. "Come, Gardevoir, and Adrienn. Ascend with me to the light." Gardevoir followed El into the doorway.

"This is weird…" Cain sighed out.

"I agree…" Percival mumbled as he looked upon Adrienn. Thinking, "(How did they know her? How did my Mother get Artemis?... Were they friends? But how… Adrienn only seems to be older than me by seven years at the least.)"

"It is strange." Adrienn admitted, "When I fell down here, I was certain I would be trapped and alone. But almost immediately, I saw a girl climbing up the cave wall, and then El and Gardevoir appeared." Then looked at Cain, Radomus, finally Percival. "Then you all… Is this some kind of secret tourist spot?"

"If so, I'm displeased with their customer service." Radomus smiled, as Adrienn left into the passage. As Adrienn entered the door behind them immediately closed.

"Wellll… That wasn't at all what I meant, but okay~" Cain looked exhausted by the circumstances that was occurring around him. "By the way, was that person a boy or a girl?"

"I Couldn't tell…" Percival gave his answer of Adrienn. Not particularly knowing the answer to Cain's question. But it was more because Percival was concerned about different aspects of Adrienn.

"Perhaps it would be best to ask." Radomus suggested, before turning to the Amethyst door. "More importantly, it seems they were able to open that door with the power of the Amethyst Pendant." Radomus studied the door, turning to Percival. "I f I heard correctly, you also possess the Ruby Ring, Percival?"

Percival seeing no imminent threat of the ring being stolen, took it out from his breast pocket. Looking upon the Ruby red door. "I believe I understand what you're getting at." Percival said as he presented the Ruby Ring to the door, with the sound of scraping stone the door had opened.

"Ah, so it worked." Radomus smiled. "Wonderful."

As Radomus entered through the door way, Cain pulled onto Percival's sleeve. Cain had a worried expression on his face. "Hey… Do you really think Gardevoir could have hated Radomus all along?"

Percival thought for moment, clearly knowing he's only met Radomus that day. But what he knew from their interaction. "I doubt it. Though it is perplexing how Gardevoir is acting the way it is. But we should continue…"

Percival, Cain and Radomus continued. Solving a puzzle with statues of seeing which Pokémon are light, and which have fallen to Darkness. It was a quick and easy solution to the group. And with that they continued on. Quickly meeting Adrienn in a room with four doors with the four colors of the four keys.

"Adrienn…" Percival announced as he was the first one into the room. Quickly thinking about an ambush, Percival's eyes darted to the sides of himself to check. Only to be stopped by Adrienn.

"El and Gardevoir have continued up to the aerie." Adrienn gave Percival the relief of that. "Though, I'm supposed to take the Ruby Ring from you so that you can't follow us. Will you give it to me?"

"…" Percival hesitated as he was asked… Adrienn from what it sounded like knew his mother. Artemis' trust clearly showed… though as Adrienn seemed to be on El's side. Percival didn't know what to do.

"Percy!" Percival snapped back to reality as Cain called to him. "You can't be thinking of giving them the ring, can you?"

"…No." Percival struggled out, "It's just that… *sigh*, Adrienn."

"Yes." Adrienn gave Percival a wary look. Adrienn could tell that Percival was dealing with something, but was reluctant to answer.

"You called me, "Erza" earlier, did you not?" Percival asked

"Yes… you looked like an old friend of mine…" Adrienn looked at Percival with curiosity. "Why do you ask."

"She… She is someone close to me. If you claim to be her friend, I feel that I can trust you." Percival answered. "But El isn't to be trusted. This Ruby Ring may not be mine, but it certainly not his. So no, I cannot give it to you."

"yes, you said that earlier, and something like that about the Amethyst Pendant, too…" Adrienn thought back. Looking back to dear memories of their friend. "Anyone who Erza has befriended, certainly isn't a liar… but El insists that they belong to him. And he did seem to know about them. For instance, that they would open these doors. I had been wandering around down here just a little while before he showed up, and they wouldn't open at all. What is this place? I fell down here when I was inspecting the Grand Gates about an hour ago, but then there's this old ruin…" Adrienn sighed as they looked upon Radomus, Percival, and Cain. "I don't know what to make of it."

"I Believe that answer will become clear as we press forward." Radomus answered.

Which caused Adrienn to look back at Percival. "Which brings us back to the ring, huh? One of you is definitely lying to me. But who?"

"As we are both mutual friends of Erza." Percival said to Adrienn, hoping to not fight them. "I wish you would believe that El has been lying to you. El kidnapped Radomus' Gardevoir. Luna wished for us to bring Gardevoir back. Why Gardevoir is acting the way she is, I believe asking El would be a good thing to do."

"Right." Adrienn nodded his head, before sighing. "There's this Luna girl he keeps mentioning. But rather than relying on our mutual friend… Surely there's some way to prove one way or another."

"Elementary, my dear Adrienn." Radomus spoke with a smile as he pulled out a small note. Handing it to Adrienn. "This is here is the ransom note left for me by El. Please, read it. Percival and Cain here may attest to the fact it is not forged."

Adrienn took the paper from Radomus, glancing over it before reading it aloud. ""To one Radomus Vanhanen… I have captured your precious 'Gossip Gardevoir'. Should you wish to see her again, you will return my daughter to me immediately. -El"

"If I were really so bad of a Trainer as to warrant the hate that Gardevoir confesses," Radomus spoke in a certain manner. "Would I have followed El here."

"I'm not gonna lie." Cain interjected, "You didn't seem too happy to go at first."

"Yet here I am." Radomus responded to Cain with a smile.

Adrienn however shook their head in complete confusion. "None of this makes any sense."

"Right?" Cain smiled seemingly having found an Ally in the confusion. "But we're gonna get to the bottom of it! Or the top, since we seem to be going up, but… Well, bottom, top, whatever. I'm a switch; I don't care~"

"Cain…" Percival groaned small smile on the side of his face.

Radomus looked rather uncomfortable at Cain's remark. "Again, I'm going to pretend I didn't catch that."

"All right, let's go find out together." Adrienn nodded, seemingly having trust in Percival and Cain. "All of us through the Ruby Door, then."

"Heyyyy, um, Adrienn," Cain nervously called toward Adrienn before they stepped into the next room. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Adrienn looked at Cain, with a slight idea to what it may be.

"Well uh, sorry to ask, but are you a boy or a girl?" Cain nervously laughed. "Haha…"

"Ah." Adrienn smiled, recalling a similar event happening to them before. "No need to be sorry. I'm neither." The answer left both Cain and Percival confused. Prompting Adrienn to continue "You know how there are genderless Pokémon, right? Like that, I prefer to think of myself as not being on either side."

"Well, I'm still confused… and a little bit turned on." Cain shrugged as he admitted his feelings. "Then for pronouns…"

"Xe/Xem/Xyr will be fine in place of for instance, he/him/his." Adrienn smiled, before looking back up to the next level. "But I think we have more pressing concerns right now. Percival, would you get the door?"

"Yes" Percival nodded as he used the Ruby Ring to Open the next door, to the next floor.

As Percival walked by, he heard Radomus mumble. "Is it only obvious to me? Well, I suppose that would make sense."

Percival gave Radomus a smirk, having an idea of what Radomus planned. "This plan of yours may have not gone exactly the way you wanted. But what plan ever does?" Glancing at Adrienn. "Though it has turned interesting nonetheless…"

"Ah," Radomus smiled at the young Percival. "Something about this Mutual Friend… Erza."

The group continued through the tower. Completing another puzzle of it, describing more Pokémon to see which have fallen to Darkness, and which were light. Finally, the group reached the aerie. It was a platform of four stone bridges connecting to the center of the tower. The center tower was tall… tall enough that it met the stone ceiling above. Or rather, it continued through the stone ceiling. Though they were underground it seemed the tower would go on forever.

As Percival, Adrienn, Cain and Radomus reached the center tower. They saw El and Gardevoir standing before a door, the door had the four symbols of Reborn: The Ruby Pain, Sapphire of Love, Emerald of faith, finally Amethyst of the Beyond. The Gardevoir turned and looked at the everyone there. "Oh, now… Shall we begin?"

El did not turn as he presented the door the Amethyst Pendant. Though the door made no movement. El scoffed at his own idiocy. "As I thought, the door to the innermost sanctum will not open without all four keys…" El finally turned and looked at the group behind him. "So, Adrienn, you failed to detain them."

Adrienn looked back at El, with a questioning look. "I think there are some questions that need to be answered, El."

"Questions… Answers…" El scoffed, annoyed at the suggestions. "Such meaningless words of humans... This is a holy place. This is not the place for trifles such as those. Beyond this gate lies that from whose dreams our world unfolds. Behold, o unworthy ones—the birthplace of Arceus. For it is known that the God of Pokémon did create unto the Earth all other species. But wherefrom did the divine itself undertake its existence? For it is known that Pokémon are often found on voyage from space beyond our reach. Here, upon our Earth, did a meteor crash, bearing it our Lord. Here, in this sanctum, doth that very meteor lies. Yet, how vile it is that it should be buried so far beneath the filth known as Reborn City." El said with disgust at everyone there, before kneeling on the ground. "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness for humanity's sin. Ignosco, Venia, Defaeco…" El stood back up and looked at the group. "And yet, what if the door would open for us? What if Arceus could be born anew? For what might we use its holy power? But to cleanse this world and begin from pure innocence, once again."

Radomus looked at El with displease. "If anything can be said to be heretical, I believe you've just named it."

"And what does a deceiver as you know of declaiming heresy?" El questioned Radomus.

"Isn't it ironic for you to say that with that Pokémon standing by your side?" Radomus asked, pointing at Gardevoir.

"Radomus, I've had more than enough of your constant lying." Gardevoir coldly stated, anger in her voice at Radomus. "Why don't you just admit what you did to poor Luna?!"

"That's right." El smiled. "Return Luna to me, and I'll return your Gardevoir."

"If Gardevoir even wants to go back." Adrienn stated.

Radomus only sighed at that. "If we're going to consider the wishes of those whose custody is questioned, let us not ignore Luna's adamant wish to remain with me."

"Such a wish is born in falsehood." El spat out at Radomus, appalled at the words. "You control her mind to make her say such things!"

"Really." Radomus looked exasperated at El's words. "What a foolish accusation."

"I know it's true though!" Cried Gardevoir, "I was there when you did it! Radomus, you are an awful monster! I've always hated being your Pokémon!"

"So how long are you going to keep this up?" Radomus yawned at the words of Gardevoir. Devoid of care for the creature.

Cain looked confused, even annoyed at Radomus' behavior. "Don't you even care about your Pokémon's feelings, Radomus?"

"I'll second that question." Adrienn glared at Radomus. "You don't seem affected by her words at all."

"Why should he?" Percival added to the conversation, though it was unheard as Radomus spoke

"A Pokémon like that?" Radomus was confused to everyone's words. "Why should I care?"

"Oh!" The Gardevoir held the red heart crystal in her chest. "He says such cruel things! Adrienn, please protect me from him!"

"I don't want to believe it…" Cain muttered getting worried about the side he chose. "Maybe Radomus really did brainwash Luna…"

"Cain… are you serious…" Percival sighed.

"He is a callous and two-faced swine who has no moral compass." El stated, clear hate in his voice toward Radomus.

"Better no compass at all than one that points south, El." Radomus answered El

Adrienn continued giving off what xe felt necessary for the situation. "One of the best Measures of a person's worth is how they treat those in their power. Your Gardevoir Truly seems to resent you, Radomus. I cannot agree that she should be returned to you. And I think you would do well to release the spell—"

Adrienn was cut off as Percival snapped at the annoyance of the situation. "Adrienn I'm sorry, but out of all people here. As the one who gave Artemis to Erza, you should be able to know a Gardevoir when you see one." Percival then turned to Cain. "Cain, I know you have a Pokedex. Whether you already have one or not, can be discussed at a later date. But you should _easily_ be able to tell who is lying here."

"Very good." Radomus smiled, as Adrienn and Cain looked at Percival stunned. "I am relieved that I am not the only one whom this charade is transparent."

"Charade? What are you talking about?" Adrienn said completely surprised by this remark

"Percival already mentioned that you should be able to tell a Gardevoir when you see one." Radomus smiled, "and you have already claimed that my Gardevoir resents me. But Adrienn this is neither my Pokémon, nor a Gardevoir."

"What?" Adrienn looked to El in surprise.

"So… you two knew all along…" El grumbled as he looked at Percival and Radomus. As he said that, the Gardevoir that stood beside him suddenly turned pink. Giving surprise to Cain and Adrienn. After that, its body morphed into a pink blob. This pink blob is more commonly known as a Ditto.

"It was a ditto this whole time?!" Cain shouted in surprise at the reveal.

"Unlike the riddles in this ruin's towers, light and truth do not always go hand-in-hand." Radomus explained. "As I'm sure out friend Adrienn can attest to, things aren't that black or white. Sometimes, light can be even more blinding than darkness. And I, for one, thin it would have been silly to be taken in by the dramatic confession of a false Pokémon. That's why I was uninterested."

"You are obstinate as ever, Radomus." El said annoyed at him. "But is ironic that you would mention blindness. Look into my eyes."

"They're white." Cain took a clear look at them and gasp. "Wait… Do you mean to say that you're blind?"

"Not anymore, but I once was." El calmly spoke. "yet no sooner did I undertake a prayer to the Lord Arceus did he blessed me with my vision. I have followed his name ever since. Now, I will deign to borrow his power once more." El rose his arms to the side, the seemed to shift. "Can you feel it? The holy energy that charges this place? It emanates from the stone of Arceus…" power coursed through the air, and El's stare shifted to Ditto. "Ditto. Embrace the Lord's blessing. Take the energy into thyself! Opprimo Oppressi Oppresum!"

A bright flash occurred, followed by a strong gust of air. Percival barely had enough time to guard against it, as Cain, Adrienn, even Radomus were all pushed away. Falling to the ground. Only Percival still stood standing against El. Percival's eyes were wide, mouth agape. "H-how in the…"

Before Percival was the ditto, but not in its usual form. No, before Percival was a giant quad-pedal Pokémon. The Pokémon was white, with vertical straited patterns on its mane, tail and face. It had four pointed feet with golden hooves, a golden cross-like wheel on its body, green eyes with Red Pupils. What stood before Percival was no longer a Ditto, it was now an Arceus.

As Percival was surprised by the sudden transformation of Ditto. El finished a prayer. "Aduro, Creo, Iudex… Mei Divinitus! We will silence the heretics! Let judgement rain down upon thee! In thy qualms, a new light awakens. Let it be thus revealed!"

"Screee!" The Dittocues cried out. [A/N: I don't know how to do an Arceus cry, and I sure as hell won't believe it just says "Arceus". Listening to the game audio this is the best I could come up with. Besides this is technically a fake Arceus, it can make whatever sound it wants to make. Or rather if your bothered by the "Scree" message me of what I should make this sound like.] the cross-like wheel started to glow, as its glowed orange lights started to form overhead.

Percival blinked at the incoming attack before finally making a move to attack. "uh... Go! Vee!"

"Leaf!" Vee, Percival's Leafeon came out, barely a second passed as the orange lights struck into Vee. The attack though had a burning heat coming from it. "Leaf!" Vee cried as the attack rendered her unconscious.

"Vee!" Percival shouted, as Vee was unable to withstand the attack.

"Thou defiest me; thou defiest the Lord." El had said calmly, looking at Percival.

A shiver ran down Percival's spine. Percival's hand shook as he reached for his next Pokémon. A sinking feeling in his chest, as he remembered fighting Solaris'. "(This battle… it'll have the same result… won't it?)" Percival didn't know what to do, he thought that his best chance might to be to delay El, until any of his friends started to stir.

But before that… a string of words recalled in Percival's mind as he felt fear. Words of an individual he didn't like… "(To think the son of the Whitehall family, the one who thought they could be a champion, the one who got kicked out, would be such a coward. No wonder you lost against Solaris in less than five minutes. I at least lasted half an hour.)" The words of Nero Umbrasyl echoed through Percival's mind. These words were told to Percival as he and Nero faced off against a monstrous Steelix. Nero showed no fear in the battle, while also knowing his chances for success was low. Percival saw himself in such a situation once more.

"*Breath in, breath out. *" Percival breathed, calming himself. He came this far in his journey. He was no coward; he will not give up. "Let's try this again, shall we? Phoebe."

"Milo…" Percival sent out his water Serpent Milotic next.

"Thou who fight against the lord shall find their demise." El said, and the Dittoceus started up to fire off another Judgement.

"Phoebe, prepare…" Percival warned, straining himself to stay calm. Phoebe started to glow slightly, a shift in her body as the green floor started to reflect off of her. The Orange balls of light launched at Phoebe. Hitting into her this time, not giving off the heat from before, but a completely different damage.

"Mi!" Phoebe cried as her body shook from the immense damage, but still strong enough to survive.

"Phew… Right, time to reflect that energy back." Percival gave a smile as Phoebe survived the hit. "Mirror Coat!"

"Milo!" Phoebe cried out shooting off a beam of pink energy right back at the Dittoceus.

"Scree!" The Dittoceus cried not expecting its energy to be reflected back itself. Though the form of the Dittoceus seemed to shift from the attack it was not enough.

"Petty tricks, from petty heretics. The Lord's power is greater than that." El said, and the Dittoceus started to shimmer, the form of the Dittoceus seeming to heal the damage that it was taking.

"Petty? Coming from the one who would kidnap a Pokémon?" Percival clicked his tongue as the Dittoceus used Recover. "Phoebe, Light screen!"

"Mi!" Phoebe summoned a lightens yellow screen of energy. It dispersed into the air. Invisible so the enemy would be unable to see it.

"Do what you will, the Lord's power will break your defenses." El said, the Dittoceus glowing once more to fire off another Judgement.

"Phoebe, return Steel!" Percival switched his Pokémon once more. Steel, his meta gross entered the field getting hit by another blast of Judgement. Though this one though… seemed less effective one Steel. It made Percival wonder what was with this varying power… "(Is the move unstable?... No, the power seemed consistent…)" Percival glanced over Steel's body, it would be unnoticeable on Phoebe, but Steel who exerted a psychic aura… "(Ah… the moves changes type… But why not a grass or electric? Unless…) The Type of Judgement is randomized. Brilliant. Steel Let's see how long our luck holds out." Percival said with a confident smirk.

"Your faith is falsely placed." El glared at Percival. "the only faith we should have is in our Lord, and for those who don't shall fall."

"Scree!" The Dittoceus fired off another Judgement. This one a bright orange but, immense heat same type as the first attack.

"Meta!" Steel forced its body in taking the attack, Steel breathed heavily as it took so much damage. But still had enough power to move.

"Looks like we a do this, huh? Okay then!" Percival called out to Steel. "Hammer arm!"

"Meta-Gross!" Steel using its heavy metal legs, jumped from its location to above the Dittoceus. With one swift movement, Steel started spin in a vertical direction landing its heavy legs onto the back of the Dittoceus. The form of Dittoceus shook dramatically taking another heavy hit from Percival's Pokémon.

"Seems like that ditto of yours has its own faith falsely place." Percival smirked, "It's that it'll fall over any second now. Even if it uses recover, Steel has more than enough energy to bring it back to this stale mate."

"*sigh*" El gave Percival an annoyed sigh, "The Lord's power is limitless. It doesn't fear your pathetic team."

"Scree!" The Dittoceus roared. Summoning another ray of Judgement down upon Steel.

"Heh, thought so." Percival smiled thinking that his guess was dead on. "Steel Bullet punch!"

"Meta!" Steel cried as it launched its front right arm into the Dittoceus, damaging and distorting it's form even more. right as the Judgement landed, knocking out Steel.

"Your attempts to struggle will not give you favor with the lord." El warned. "Surrender now, or forfeit your life."

"Surrender?" Percival looked at El Questioningly. "Why would I do that, when I'm about to defeat this creature of yours."

El glared at the defiant eyes of Percival. Getting a reminder of a problem child he hated most of all. "The only Pokémon of worth that could have saved you is now down."

"Ah… Yes, Steel may now be my strongest. But he is not the fastest I have," Percival grinned. "You stalled on using Recover because, Steel could just knock it back down. Though, it would have been more troublesome for me if you did that. Aeros, come and Taunt them will you."

"ROAR!" Percival sent out, Aeros the gray ancient and powerful dragon. Aerodactyl, Aeros roared as loud as possible. Forcing all of the attention onto itself… though despite that.

"Scree!" The Dittoceus feeling taunted by Aeros, Attacked preemptively with Judgement one more time. Though this one had a thunderous roar behind the attack, taking down Aeros with one shot.

"You fool!" El shouted at Dittoceus, "His Pokémon had no way to hurt you! you should have Recovered your strength"

"Oh, that Ditto of your will find it a little more than hard to." Percival smirked, "It will rather just attack my Pokémon. Now, Artemis. I Believe you are more than capable of taking an attack, of any type."

"Gar!" Percival's oldest Pokémon, a shiny Gardevoir that originated from Reborn. A Gardevoir that was given to him by his late mother… one Percival's most trusted companions.

"Scree!" The Dittoceus focused its' power one last time. Casting Judgement for its final strike. Only for the judgement, to leave Artemis unharmed.

"Dragon…" Percival smirked, "You have always been the luckiest member of the team Artemis. Now, for the final strike. Psychic!"

"Gar-De-Voir!" Artemis, knowing what was at stake. How her original Trainer, Adrienn, her current master, Percival, were possibly facing a life or death situation. Put as power into this attack. As here eye glowed a deep blue and psychic energy shifted around the Dittoceus. With immense power, crushing it back into the form of a ditto.

"ugh…" as the friends of Percival, Adrienn included finally started to stir. As they got up, Adrienn looked on in shock to see the shiny Gardevoir moving in perfect tandem with Percival. "A…Artemis?"

"…to…" The ditto plopped onto the ground unable to continue fighting.

"As but a false idol, it cannot hope to mimic the true Lord's power…" El spat out annoyed at his Ditto's loss.

"Is that all, then?" Percival asked, wary if El were to use any more Pokémon.

"Wait…" Cain groaned as he got up. "So, if that was Ditto, then where is the real Gardevoir?"

"Where, indeed? It looks like it's my move now." Radomus smiled, turning to off the edge of the tower. "Gardevoir! If you can hear me, where ever you are… Teleport, now."

"Ta-daaa!" A green Gardevoir teleported, grasping onto the hands of Percival's Gardevoir, Artemis. "A wonderful, spectacular show of power girlfriend!"

"A-Ah…" Adrienn stood stunned looking at Gossip Gardevoir. "So that's the real Gardevoir."

"At your service~" Gossip Gardevoir bowed, "Miss me?"

"Wait… were you watching me fight this whole time?" Percival asked, remembering why he didn't need to worry about this Gardevoir. "I could have used some help!"

"Ah, yes~ But you, your team, especially Artemis here." Gardevoir spoke pointing at Artemis, "Were exceptionally spectacular!"

"Gardevoir's motives aside, we're not particularly done yet." Radomus said, "Gardevoir, Hypnosis attack."

"Yeees, Master!" Gardevoir smiled, as she teleported over to the quietly fleeing El. Giving him a kiss on the head, causing him to fall asleep. "Mwah! It's a One-Hit KO!"

"Indeed. That about makes this case closed." Radomus smiled taking off his detective hat, switching it to a police cap. "We'll take this one back down to the station. He has some time to do."

"Wait!" Cain called out, obviously showing new confusion to the situation. "I don't get it. If you could have just had Gardevoir Teleport at any time, why bother coming all the way down here?"

"*Sigh*… He tried to convince you that it was unnecessary…" Percival felt that he should have mentioned that into the open. "Yet you didn't listen… (Though this was more than what I expected…)" As Percival glanced in Adrienn's direction who was mostly focused on Artemis.

"Hadn't I said before?" Radomus looked at Cain partly surprised. "Simply because Luna asked me to."

"Yup!" Gardevoir nodded at Cain "I could've escaped at any time~ But ohh, my darling Master, save me! Don't I make a compelling damsel in distress~?"

"Ahem…" Adrienn cleared xyr through looking back at Gossip Gardevoir. "This Gardevoir is certainly livelier."

"Oh yeah!" Gardevoir placed a teasing smile as she teleported next to Adrienn. "You were all "I will protect you!" and stuff~ You're such a cutie! But I would never leave my master. He's perfect!"

"…heh…" Adrienn gave a small laugh as xe blushed, "Well, I'm relieved."

"Cain you really shouldn't be so surprised." Radomus said, "Percival easily picked up on it. Why didn't you?"

"Well for one thing, I ain't a psychic type master." Cain reasoned, then looking at Percival "The other thing is… When did you pick up on it?!"

"Around the time Radomus said "seems like I'll be playing black.". meaning Gardevoir allowed herself to be captured so that El might lead her and Radomus back to his base." Percival explained with a smile, "With a move like Teleport, any Pokémon can escape nearly any dangerous scenario. It's why I have so much faith in Artemis… well… more like she makes it so I stay out of trouble…"

"On that note…" Adrienn spoke to Percival. "This is the same Artemis that I gave to Erza as a Ralts… yet here she stands with you as a Gardevoir. Could you maybe explain how this came to be?"

"…" Percival hesitated, not knowing so much about Adrienn. A cold chill sent through his body. "Could we maybe do this someplace else… I don't think this is the right location for that."

"alright…" Adrienn gave a worried sigh, but agreed.

As Percival, Adrienn, Cain, Radomus, and Gardevoir exited the tower. Unbeknownst to them, a voice echoed... only I able to hear. "Hee hee hee~ This is fun… Hey… Everybody… Come back and play again sometime, okay? Let's keep playing together for a long, long time… isn't that right~? Hehehe…"

_You found this fun, huh? I'll play along for now. But if I deign it too disastrous, I'll put it down without a second thought. You play for fun… I play for the better of the world._

_**A/N: So first, since I know that Adrienn is non-binary, some people may be annoyed if I get xyr pronouns incorrectly. So my apologies, if there is an incorrect pronoun please don't hate, but correct me. It's hard using pronouns such as Xe/Xem/Xyr, when you've never used them before. I just know it as I've seen some mistakes when I proof read, as I typed "he" instead of xe, or some places I tried "his" or "her". Again, my apologies, I'm just trying to write a story, not trying to offend anyone.**_

_**Second, finally were getting mystery parts of the story such as that creepy voice at the end… I seriously don't really know what to do with that, but I'm going for it. Hopefully it will be realized when e19 for Reborn is finally released. But until then, it will be as mysterious as can be.**_

_**Third, I kinda changed the name of the Ditto-Arceus to Dittoceus, that's just because I know some people who refer it as that. It's simple because that's just what it is. A Ditto in the form of Arceus.**_


	49. Chapter 47- A Timeless Friend

**Chapter 47- A Timeless Friend**

**A/N: Okay, holy shit! This story has the same amount of added posts as my Pokémon Insurgence Fanfiction. Which was the first story I've ever posted, and technically the longest running one. Until now that is… I mean, Percival's barely half way through the gyms (Not to mention that the final Gym isn't available yet since the game isn't complete). Which… the next two… aren't going to be easy to write about *Cough the next two is Psychic then Dark, Cough*… But who cares! Pokémon Reborn has become my longest story! Congratulations to all the readers who've stuck with me so far! Hope to see you at the end!**

**Continuing on give credit to Amethyst, the creator of this awesome Fangame. If you wish to check it out and play the game, then download it at Reborn Evolved. (Search for it on your respective web browser, as I can't put a link to the website here!)**

**Time: 16:03**

**Location: Grand Gates**

It had been a half hour since Radomus, Cain, Percival, and Adrienn had managed to climb out of the underground labyrinth. The underground labyrinth that housed a mysterious tower, a tower that was somehow connected to Arceus. It was noted as Arceus' as a Ditton used by El, a religious fanatic, had managed to transform into one. Percival struggled against it, ultimately winning the fight.

El had been captured by the group, judged to be sent to the Police. Gardevoir, the Pokémon of Radomus and friend of Luna had been returned. While Percival felt a pit in his stomach while looking upon one of their group members. This one was Adrienn a person of non-binary gender (Xe/Xem/Xyr) seemingly in Xyr mid-twenties. Why did Percival feel this pit of unease? Well it had to do with a Pokémon of his: Artemis, a shiny Gardevoir that was given to him by his late mother. Though Percival knew from the Original Trainer function that Adrienn was the first owner of Artemis. Percival question how that would be. Given that the differences in their ages was slim. How did Adrienn know Percival's mother?

"Ah, it's so good to be above ground again! I feel like I was down there for ages!" Adrienn stretched out xyr arms, turning to the now open gates, "Percival, if you we could start to discuss how Artemis is in your possession. Seriously I gave Erza Artemis only a few months ago… I swear…" Adrienn trailed off as he walked outside.

While Cain was confused to hear about Adrienn saying something about Percival's Gardevoir. Radomus seemed most intrigued. "Say, does anybody notice anything strange?" Motioning to the now open gates.

"The Grand Gate!" Cain shouted disregarding all thinking about what Adrienn had said. "It opened!"

"Whaaaat?" A slightly over dramatic shout came from Gardevoir. "But it's been sealed for years! Why would it suddenly open now?"

"Imma go check it out." Cain said rushing out of the door.

"…" Percival was confused by the whole endeavor… but mainly "(Why did Adrienn say a few months?... I've had Artemis for almost 16 years now. This doesn't make sense.)"

"Indeed, this is most curious." Radomus gave Percival a small smile, seeming to read the boy's thoughts. With that Percival and Radomus followed Cain, Gardevoir outside. seeing a wide-eyed and confused Adrienn.

"What…" Adrienn said disbelief as xe saw the blackened city. Reborn City, filled with smog, broken buildings, cracked pavements, and let's not forget about the giant hole in the staircase before them. "What is this?"

"Uh, it's the Grand Stairway." Cain shrugged as he answered, then motioning to the hole. "It kinda got roughed up by Team Meteor."

"No, I mean, where—" Adrienn could hide the exasperation as xe paced around the top of the staircase. "I don't—Um…"

"Are you quite, all right?" Radomus asked, upon seeing Adrienn's worry.

"I'm confused." Adrienn shook xyr head. Not believing what they were seeing. "Where are we?"

"Reborn City. This is the North Obsidia Ward." Cain answered flatly, curious as to why Adrienn would think they were somewhere else. "haven't you been here before?"

"This isn't the city. This isn't… Reborn" Adrienn tried to deny, moving to the left side of the staircase, edge of the waterfall. "I thought that was—" Adrien cut xemself off as xe moved to the other side of the staircase. "where's the center? Where are the cabins and the port and the—" Adrienn cut xemselves off once more as xe stared out into Azurine Lake. "The lake… It's Brown?"

"…" Percival found Adrienn's behavior to be odd. When Percival arrived in Reborn this was the same exact state the city was in as it is now.

"You must be new here." Cain claimed, seeing how Exasperated Adrienn acted.

"I'm not!" Adrienn shouted. "I've lived in Reborn City my whole life! but this isn't the Reborn City that I know! This place is disgusting… nothing like the quiet city me and Erza grew up in."

"I think someone's gone a little looney-tone~" Gardevoir whispered to Cain and Percival as she swirled a finger on the side of her head.

"…" Percival wasn't accepting of that answer… As Adrienn had been saying… Xe knew Erza, Percival's mother. Xe knew Artemis, xe was not lying. But Percival could not explain what was going on.

"On the contrary, I have a somewhat different theory." Radomus spoke, turning towards Adrienn. "Adrienn, the last time you saw this city, the lake was more properly colored. Is that right?"

"Yes." Adrienn nodded, seemingly to understand that Radomus believed xem. "It was a perfect, brilliant blue. That's why we named it Azurine."

"Tell me what else do you remember?" Radomus asked, taking out a small notepad writing out the details of Adrienn's situation.

"Let's see…" Adrienn thought back. "It used to be very lush. There were trees all over the place." Which caused Cain and Percival to look at each other quizzically. The lushest they've seen the city was when the city was under attack by PULSE Tangrowth. Adrienn then move attention to the waterfall. "This waterfall, the Celestine Cascade, poured into a river that ran through the city." Tracing an invisible line of where this river should flow, tracing it to the Coral Ward. "at the corner of the lake, there's a beautiful little port, and my Gym—" Adrienn's face paled, between xyr word and the current state of the city… "Oh goodness… What if something's happened to my Gym? I've got to go there!" Adrien said running off.

As xe ran off, Radomus closed the notepad, "I believe it would be best to leave xem alone right now."

"Xe said that xyr gym was at a port…" Cain said trailing, into another discussion. "Wait, Xe's a Gym Leader?!"

"That is rather unexpected…" Percival said. He came here to face the Gym Leaders. Percival wondered how he never heard of Adrienn. But also, not discarding the surprised Cain, who was once a back-up Gym Leader.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Gardevoir laughed, "You finally figured it out! Of course, ~I~ knew all along. We did have a reserve, but it seems xe'll be taking xyr position back now!"

"Xe must mean the Coral Ward Gym!" Cain shouted, remembering how he fought Lucille in the Coral Ward a few weeks ago.

"Indeed," Radomus nodded, setting off towards Coral. "Let's go."

The group chased after Adrienn. Through the destroyed city of reborn. Finally ending up on the misty side of town. Finding Adrienn standing in front of a collapsed building.

Adrienn was wide eyed and pale, noticing everyone approaching. "I… This is a joke, right?" Before Adrienn shook xyr head, trying desperately to deny reality. "No… No… too elaborate to be a joke. I must be dreaming."

Radomus walked up to Adrienn, placing a hand on xyr shoulder and giving xem a sympathetic look. "Were this but a dream, it would be all the easier. Alas, it is not."

Adrienn had a glum expression, holding xyr stomach. "I feel sick…"

Radomus tried to shake Adrienn out of xyr stupor. "Steel your nerves for a moment and answer me this: By your reaction, I can assume you were not expecting to find this building in such a condition. Is that correct?"

"When I left this morning, it was perfectly fine." Adrienn answered looking numb to xyr surroundings. "None of this—This whole city—is wrong."

"As I thought…" Radomus sighed, scratching his chin. "Then allow me to tell you what I know about this Gym. When the city was repopulated, Ame, leading the restoration project, designed several buildings to remain untouched. In general, these were historical artifacts that had been left from long ago, or other places of significance. This Gym was one such building. After the City was restored from the blackouts and the earthquakes, it was left alone. Perhaps she believed that its original owner would soon come to attend to it. That would be you, correct?"

"Blackouts? Earthquakes?" Adrienn questioned. Xe never heard anything like that occurring.

"This is all unheard of to you, yes?" Radomus asked.

"I'm really confused…" Adrienn said scratching xyr head. Though Adrienn wasn't the only one confused by this. Cain and Percival looked on hoping that Radomus would give the definitive answer soon.

"Understandably." Radomus nodded along, feeling that the nonsense of this event was practically beyond him. But only with one answer to this problem. "Then allow me to clarify another thing: A moment ago, you said "This morning" that this Gym was in normal condition to you. Earlier back, you said you arrived at the ruin around "An hour" before us. Is that right?"

"Yeah…" Adrienn still fearful nodded.

"*Gasp*" Percival quickly breathed in, finally picking up the pieces that Radomus was laying out… A shiver ran through Percival. It was over sixteen years for Artemis to finally see Adrienn again. But for Adrienn…

"I see." Radomus brushed off Percival's revelation. "Based on your description of this city and your testimony of what's happened, I believe there is only one conclusion that can be reached: You've been frozen in time."

"I'm sorry… what?" Adrienn was perplexed by Radomus' unexpected words. Frozen in time? how could such a thing be possible? Though weirder things have happened in the past.

"When you fell down into the ruin, as you said, how did you get there?" Radomus changed the subject slightly. Trying to understand how Adrienn got there. In those ruins.

"I was checking something out in the mechanical hall behind the Grand Gates." Adrienn answered, still wondering how xe ended up in this situation. "Someone reported they had seen some kind of light shining through the floor, so I dismantled part of it and crawled down there. But when I lost my footing, I fell underground. Following a natural tunnel, I eventually came to that place."

"When you say you were in the Grand Gates; does that mean you accessed them as normal from the Grand Stairway?" Radomus inquired.

"Yes." Adrienn answered, as to someone who has been missing from some time. Xe didn't know the current events… "Why?"

"Then that confirms it." Radomus stated, before explaining. "The Gates have been inoperable for almost two decades now."

"What…" Adrienn looked stunned at that revelation… frozen in time for two decades. "I don't remember anything like that!"

"Of course not." Radomus answered calmly. "You were inside the ruin that entire time. In fact, perhaps you were the cause of their malfunction."

"How does that make sense?!" Cain added, confused by the whole debacle.

"I base that only on logical deduction:" Radomus continued, "The gates did not function while xe was inside. As soon as xe left, they began working again. Although the method behind how that works is unclear, it is the only explanation we have."

"It seemed like the light shining in the hall was coming from something underground…" Adrienn muttered, utter disbelief on xyr face. "I had thought, when I found it, it was the ruin. Perhaps the ruin and the Gates became connected somehow, but that still doesn't explain how that could possibly stop time!"

"If… If you think back to how El described the site being something akin to Arceus' birth. The creator of the universe…" Percival started. "The creator of Palkia and Dialga the two Pokémon who govern space and time. Who knows what energy afflicts the place?"

"Then… Then shouldn't you all have been stuck with me too?" Adrienn question, desperately hoping this was just a dream, a lie, but alas…

"A valid concern; however, we had something you did not." Radomus said, indicating to Percival.

"The keys!" Cain shouted, "The Ruby Run and Amethyst Pendant!"

"Perhaps their presence, and the energy they bear connected to the ruin, was enough to unlock you from the spell of frozen time." Radomus finished the explanation.

"So… I was underground for almost twenty years until you all found me, and I had no idea…" Adrienn sighed deeply horrified of what had transpired to xem. "To me it just seemed like an hour… that's—" Adrienn stopped, looking straight at Percival. "Oh god… Erza!"

"…" Percival bit his lip, seeing as Adrienn realized this.

"It's been twenty years since she heard from me!" Adrienn shouted. "She must be worried… But she left only two months a-… Where on earth would she be?" Looking once more at Percival, remembering how he had Artemis. "Percival, Erza gifted Artemis to you, right? Could you please tell me how I could contact her? It's been so long… I—"

"…" The face Percival had was one of sadness.

"Um… Percy? Who the heck is Erza?" Cain looked at Percival confused. Remembering the discussion Percival had with Charlotte. "Didn't you say that you were given Artemis by your—"

Percival cut Cain off. "By my Mother…"

"M-mother?" Adrienn looked at Percival in astonishment. "E-Erza has a child?... Wait?! Your Erza's son… How… How could I not have noticed; you look almost exactly like her! Those blue eyes, the white hair, even that gentle smile… I'm just rambling now… How is she?"

"…" Percival gulped at that question. The excitement that Adrienn shown had only made what Percival had to say even harder. How could he tell xem? How could Percival tell Adrienn that their best friend was dead?

Though the silence from Percival ate at Adrienn. Looking at the averted gaze of Percival, Adrienn knew the answer. "N-No… th-that can't… No…"

"I'm sorry Adrienn…" Percival said. Cain, Radomus, and Gardevoir had taken a small step back, giving the two time to start.

Tears formed in Adrienn's eyes, "No… I'm sorry, it was a difficult time for you. I'm sure. Um… When did she go?"

"Around fifteen years ago… A few days after I was born to be exact." Percival sighed, having no real knowledge of his mother. He spent his days not knowing her… Percival looked down, holding the only remnant of his mother. "I may not have known her, but she gave me Artemis… Not much else did I know about my mother… My f… I wasn't really told about her growing up."

"Percival…" Adrienn looked astonished. Xe clearly saw the admiration and trust Percival had in Artemis. Xe also saw how Artemis had a more protective aura for Percival. Adrienn clearly understood why Erza gave Artemis to Percival. Adrienn understood that xyr best friend was no longer of this planet. Placing a hand on Percival's shoulder. "I'm sorry… your life must have been rough. As Erza's friend, I find fault that I wasn't there for you."

"*sigh*…" Percival could see the kindness in Adrienn's eyes, the sadness those eyes had… "You didn't know. You were trapped for almost two decades, after all…" Percival's thought process traversed to a certain pair of twins, one with a more complex situation then his own. "Don't worry about me. I've survived so far and with my team, I'll survive far worse."

"…" Adrienn lost xyr breath watching Percival say those words. Thinking back to what Erza had said to xem, when Adrienn gave her a small Ralts, named Artemis. Never in Adrienn's dreams did xe think this is what life would throw at xem. But seeing Percival, how much of xyr friend was reflected in them. Adrienn smiled, giving Percival a hug. "I know, you're the child of Erza Wisteria after all."

"Th-thanks…" Percival said thrown off by the sudden affection from Adrienn. Backing off, Percival cleared his throat, gesturing towards the collapsed building that was once Adrienn's gym. "Um… What's your plan now?"

"Well…" Adrienn placed a hand under xry chin, then looked not just at the building before him, but at something bigger. "I can't just leave this place like this."

"…You're gonna fix your Gym?" Percival felt there was more to Adrienn's words, but didn't quite catch them.

"No." Adrienn placed a smile on his face, clearly liking the plan xe though out. "Not the Gym. I mean the whole city."

"The whole city?" Percival was surprised at Adrienn's remark. Reborn was surely going through its own pace of rebuilding… but with Meteor and its constant attacks, Percival couldn't be too sure. "You mean from the Grand Gates all the way here?"

"Yeah." Adrienn had a determined smile.

"Wait, the whole city!?" Adrienn and Percival looked to the side to see a surprised Cain, followed by Gardevoir and Radomus. Though the walked slightly off, they clearly were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You intend to fix the whole city?" Radomus asked, clarifying.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Adrienn repeated. "This is the city that I and Erza grew up in. It'd be a shame for it to be like this. Erza surely wouldn't have just stood around doing nothing."

"…" Percival couldn't help but find a smile. Sure, his way of helping of Reborn was different than Adrienn's idea. But what Adrienn said, made Percival feel that he was making his mother proud.

"By the way. Is there someone in charge that I can speak to?" Adrienn asked, xe'd been missing for nearly two decades. Times change rather fast.

"Welllllll," Cain shrugged as he thought. "Ame is usually around the Grand Hall at the city center."

"Got it." Adrienn nodded in thanks. Turning to the group, Adrienn bowed xyr head. "Thanks… For getting me out of there, too, if that is indeed what happened."

"It was nice to meet you, Adrienn…" Percival was putting out his hand, trying to give Adrienn a hand shake.

"Flores. Adrienn Flores." Adrienn smiled, taking Percival's hand. "Our meeting could have gone better, but it was interesting meeting you, Percival…?"

As Percival was asked for what his last name was… Percival questioned it. He was disowned by his father and step-mother, he certainly could have continued with Whitehall… but Percival didn't like that. instead Percival smiled, learning his mother's maiden name. "Wisteria, Percival Wisteria."

Adrienn smiled upon hearing that, though with a tad of confusion…Xe was sure if xe asked around, xe would learn more about Percival. But for now, Adrienn was fine leaving it as is. "A great name."


	50. Chapter 48- Preparations for the Future

**Chapter 48- Preparations for the Future**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 13:55**

**Location: Vanhanen Castle**

As the hands of time wind back to earlier in the day. It arrives at Vanhanen Castle, moments before Percival's first encounter with Adrienn.

Though in the Castle, Lucille a bright young girl (age: 15) with blonde hair and silver eyes is being guided around the Vanhanen Castle. The one guiding her is a young woman name Luna, long blonde hair just like Lucille, but with light brown eyes instead. It was interesting if compared close together one might say they are sisters, but to the knowledge of Lucille that is ludicrous. Though it does not stop Luna from claiming Lucille to be her sister.

Earlier in the day, Lucille had come here with Percival. But Percival had left with Radomus Vanhanen the owner of the castle, along with Cain another friend of Lucille. Their reason was to track down and retrieve Gardevoir, a dear friend of Luna's who had been kidnapped.

For the safety of Luna and possibly Lucille as well, they were told to stay behind. Though, neither person liked the idea of just sitting around, waiting for their return. Lucille suggested to Luna to show her around the Castle. Luna gladly accepted, showing Lucille all around: The Garden Hedge Maze, the Kitchen, the Dining Room, the Bedrooms, the Bathrooms… Finally, Luna had led Lucille to the Gym Arena.

"Here we are, dear sister." Luna said as she showed Lucille the giant checkered floor. Two opposing stone armies facing each other, otherwise could be known as a life size chess set. Luna smiled dearly, "So, shall we begin?"

"B-begin?" Lucille was startled by Luna's words.

"You wish to save, Nero, our dear brother. Do you not?" Luna said, a calm, yet sad smile on her face. "But to do that you need to grow stronger. And as I have trained in Darkness like him, I would be the best opponent for you. Isn't that what your friend, Percival, said?"

"…" Lucille bit her lip… What Luna said was true. She needed to get stronger, Luna was the only with the means to train her. But she didn't feel right doing it, she felt as if she would be taking advantage of Luna's kindness…

"Sister, you take no advantage over me." Luna reached out, placing her hand on Lucille's head. "It saddens me that you two have to fight each other… especially while guilt wracks your soul about what happened with Nero."

"G—" Lucille was about to shout, denying all such things, but Luna cut her off.

"I can see it in your eyes, and even if I haven't seen our brother in a long time. I know how you react to each other." Luna placed her finger over Lucille's lips shushing her. "Since you had lost your memories. And, _unwillingly_, I might add, were taken away from Nero. Leaving him to fend for himself. Now that some of your memories have returned him, you see it as one thing that must be amended."

"…" Lucille had nothing to say for herself… What Luna had said was true. Nero was Lucille's twin brother. Someone who she once cared deeply for, before the world ripped the two apart. Lucille lived her life in ignorance as she lost her memories of her twin. While Nero spent his life blaming himself for the apparent death of Lucille, wallowing in Darkness. Now that Lucille had returned learning what had become of her brother, Lucille hated herself for being so blind… for not helping him when he needed her.

"Nero is your Fatal Sin." Luna's words simplified the matter at hand, but was digging at more than that. "While you blame yourself, you need to be strong to save him. If not, he'll only self-destruct."

Lucille's eyes widened as she heard that… Nero was going to… "S-Self-Destruct?! W-Why? Why would he self-destruct?!"

"Sister, calm, please." Luna pleaded, if Lucille was this worried. Luna hesitated to tell her… but she knew, Lucille needed to know. "As I said, Nero is your Fatal Sin. But you are Nero's Mortal Flaw. His weakness."

"B-But he should hate me!" Lucille screamed, she felt that Nero had every right to hat her. She hated herself for what she let happen to Nero. "I left him alone for so long… while I didn't even know he was suffering!"

"Easy…" Luna placed her hands-on Lucille's shoulders. "When you disappeared, it had broken Nero. But your words you've said to him, still stick to his soul. I am positive he felt joy in finding you to still be alive. But also, guilt, guilt for the faults he's caused. Though you are his weakness… He knows what he did when he lost you once, which was not his fault. What would happen if you were to be lost again?"

"He'd break further…" Lucille understood Luna's words. It was a hard pill to swallow. As much as she felt Nero should hate her, she knew… She knew he still cared for her. Lucille was someone important to Nero, his only light in a world of darkness.

"*Sigh*" Luna still sighed, as she needed to continue. "Though… part of Nero's self-destruction, will probably be unconscious effort." Luna admitted, Lucille wanted to say he wouldn't but from Radomus' previous explanation of Dark-Type Experts, it would be more than plausible. "He will not notice it himself, but in his battles against you. he will make mistakes that he normal won't make, make decisions that are far riskier than the reward, unable to do anything but want to help you although as the tides stands… the enemy." Luna breathed, once more. "This is why I need to help, help you to be strong. Strong enough so that you may bring sense to him."

"…Y-You already know this much…" Lucille groaned weakness clear her voice. "W-Why can't you save him…"

"…" Luna felt bad leaving the hard part, upon the already struggling girl. Though Luna knew she couldn't do anything. Luna feeling so bad gave Lucille a hug trying to rid Lucille of her negative emotions. "Sister… If I could save Nero, I would do it in a heartbeat… but alas… he needs a shining beacon to save him. Not a night sky without any stars…"

Lucille felt the stress upon the situation worse for her… She needed to save Nero, that was undeniable… but, how could she? She had ignored him for so long. Nero was leagues stronger than her, even if he subconsciously held back… She only had four Pokémon with her, she had no idea when her Absol would join her… even then Nero still had six Pokémon. Lucille felt the weight of an entire world upon her shoulders… She wept into Luna for a small bit. Worried she wouldn't be strong enough, she would lose Nero, her friends, everything… but reality… When has she ever faced a fair situation?

That train ride into Reborn, it had an explosive meant to kill everyone inside. Even before that! How her mother kept everything about Nero from her. How she knew the apparent deaths of two people, unable to do anything to save them. Lucille felt weak… yes, but then she thought about her friends… Percival and Cain, a lot of the problems that Lucille faced. Percival and Cain have also faced. A complicated family, Reborn in danger…They weren't giving into their struggles. So, she saw that it was no time to faulter.

"*Breath in*" Lucille wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry for that outburst."

"It's quite fine." Luna smiled seeing the determination in Lucille's eyes.

Lucille took a few steps back, readying a pokeball in her hand. "Please, teach me how to fight."

Luna's smile grew bright, as confidence filled her. "Never mind that. I'll teach you how to win."

The two started to spar and Luna started to describe the basic techniques of what most Dark-Type Trainers do in battle. What common moves certain Pokémon would have, whether they were Dark-type or not. How to have your opponent be the one to underestimate you.

"Blaze let's go Flame Thrower!" Lucille commanded as Blaze her Arcanine spewed out orange flames at a Weavile.

"Wea-!" The Weavile fell as the flames enveloped the small weasel-like Pokémon.

"Knave!" Luna cried out.

"*Gasp*" Lucille hesitated to continue as she heard the cry, thinking that Blaze's attack was too powerful…

"AR!" Blaze cried running over to the Weavile, trying to make sure it wasn't badly hurt.

"…" Lucille barely noticed as a smile creeped across Luna's face.

"Bla—" Lucille was barely able to call out to Blaze

"Weavile!" The Weavile smiled as its claw turned black, slashing at Blaze.

"Ar!" Blaze cried out as she took an unexpected attack. the attack was heavy upon her form.

"The art of Deception." Luna nodded as her Knave of Hearts stood unhurt from Blaze's Flamethrower. "Turning your opponent's advantages into your own is one way to fight. Especially when you are facing a type that you are weak against."

"Haaah…" Lucille sighed… another lesson being drilled into her memory, harshly by Luna.

"Though, I think that would be enough of that for now." Luna said, recalling her Weavile to her pokeball. "I think you might like to learn a bit more about Absols, Sister." Luna switched the Weavile out for another Pokémon, "Come out, my White Rabbit."

"Sol." A Pokémon with white fur, red eye and a black horn appeared before Lucille and Blaze.

"Ah…" Lucille stood stunned as an Absol was now standing before her. Even Blaze seemed to act surprised by the sudden events. "Luna, are you—"

"No, unlike you and Nero. I am not marked." Luna said with a small sigh. "White Rabbit here has not found it to give me a mark… or rather neither he nor I know how the mark is formed. Fo all we know, there could be several biological disparities between a Marked Absol and a regular one."

"But… how? Haven't you—" Lucille was about to give a storm of questions but was gut off.

"Sister, for your knowledge there are many trainers across the world who hold Absols. But Those who are Marked are particularly rare." Luna retailed. "Like said a genius appears once every century. The Marked are rarer than that, said to appear only when an incident that could destroy the world."

"…" Lucille was stunned as she heard this… she knew her mark was important. But that important? _I mean come on, she barely has a plan to save her brother, let alone the whole planet. Now that's pretty unreasonable._

"Do not worry." Luna smiled, "it is just a sentiment to how rare they are. Though it was surprising to hear you and Nero were both marked. Since yours has yet to join you, the better it is to learn as much as I can tell you."

"…" Lucille breathed as she readied to fight against Luna's Absol. Switching out Blaze, to Theros. Out of all her team right now, was the most probable candidate to take on Grim.

"Sister, A Marked Absol may be different than a normal one." Luna warned, "But White Rabbit isn't a weakling either."

The battle between Theros, Lucille's Chesnaught, and Luna's Absol had started. White Rabbit was fast and dealt quite the heavy blow. But as Lucille compared it to Grim, Nero's Absol, it seemed quite slow. Even White Rabbit's attacks seemed to do less damage… Lucille thought was strange…

"Is this what you mean?" Lucille called out to Luna as Theros blocked another of White Rabbit's attacks.

"Yes, you see some of the clear differences." Luna nodded, "But tell me… how does it feel being the opponent of my White Rabbit."

"…" Lucille looked at White Rabbit, noting a pressure difference in the room… it was pressuring but not overbearing. "It's different than Grim… when he was out it felt like I could barely breathe… the slashes of White Rabbit seem lighter… And the speed is clearly different… if it wasn't for my Absol… I'd probably not be standing right here…"

"Right… I'm not too sure on how different a Marked is than a Regular… but I can only speculate…" Luna sighed. "A Marked Absol can have multiple abilities. And a stronger strength and speed. White Rabbit might have Pressure. But he fails to compete with Grim."

"…" Lucille was silent, rather not surprise… but in understanding. Pressure was one of Grim's abilities… but he definitely had another ace.

"Though at most rumor is said for an Absol to have two…" Luna trailed along, "Nero has managed Grim to have three."

"Three?" Lucille looked at Luna in surprised. If Lucille was told that Grim had a combination of Super-Luck and Pressure. That would be fine, but what Luna said… Grim had the Abilities: Super-Luck, Pressure and Justified.

"Though he makes it look like three, Grim only has Pressure and Justified." Luna clarified.

"How… How does Nero make it look like Grim three abilities?" Lucille asked, completely and utterly perplexed at the concept.

"It has to do with Glimpses to the future." Luna stated, but upon seeing Lucille's confusion. "You might have seen it for yourself. Whenever you've seen a vision of a _disaster._"

_Disaster…_ it was one word that resonated in Lucille's head. She had seen a glimpse of Corey's death on Beryl Bridge, the same with Kiki on Pyrous Mountain. Those were moments filled with dread… yet hearing now what Luna had said. Nero could glimpse into the future at any time? That wasn't something Lucille thought would be possible. "How? He can see into the future whenever he wants?"

"I don't know the exact limits of his abilities… but it isn't long, only for a few seconds." Luna tried to clarify. "You know when a Pokémon attacks, there will be a certain weak spot… a chink in the Pokémon's defense. When Nero has glimpse into the future, he predicts the move of the Pokémon, attacking it right at its weak spot. Seemingly getting very _lucky_ with their strikes…"

"…" As Luna described how Nero seemingly makes it look like Grim has Super-Luck. Lucille wondered… "(If Nero could do that… Could I as well?)"

_**Clunk!**_

There was a loud shift coming from the entrance of the castle. Luna and Lucille looked toward the noise surprised. Lucille wondered if someone came here with the intent of attacking, but the thought was quickly disregarded as Gardevoir teleported into the room. "Ah, so this is where you two went! A small training session I see. Though here I thought Percival was the Gym contender."

"Gardevoir, you've returned!" Luna called out in a happy tone.

"Things went well I assume." Lucille didn't hide the sigh of relief she felt as she saw Gardevoir safe. as that also meant that Percival and Cain were well.

"Yes~ now, come along! We have quite the tale to tell!" Gardevoir said leading Lucille and Luna out to the foyer.


	51. Chapter 49- Black Alley Dealings

**Chapter 49- Black Alley Dealings**

**A/N: Alright… Just so people won't be too confused, and start thinking. "hey, did the author post the wrong chapter?" I skipped over Radomus' Gym Battle. It's not anything too particular… I liked Radomus' part of the story. But all the dialogue before the battle even during it can be a little confusing (Not to mention difficult since half of Percival's team is psychic types…). So, it's just been skipped, but I will definitely give the best description of what happened during that time.**

**Other than that, I realize in a timeframe perspective… what I suggest for the time between chapter 44 and 45 makes no fucking sense… I'm not going to change it… because I made a mistake and I will live with it.**

**As always, this Fantastic Pokémon Fan Game was made by Amethyst. If you wish to play, download it at Reborn Evolved. (I for the life of me, don't know how to post links on this site. Search for it with your respective Web Browser.) Enjoy the story!**

**Time: 20:20**

**Location: Vanhanen Castle**

It had been quite some time since, the group returned. Percival and Cain explained what happened while chasing after Gardevoir to Lucille. Who was completely dumbfounded at the idea that Percival fought Arceus and won (Albeit a Ditto in the form of Arceus). But nonetheless was she extremely happy that they had made it back.

Though, Lucille wasn't particularly happy with the thought that Radomus is in current possession of the Amethyst Pendant. There was another side… her seeing Radomus holding it, seemed correct. so, despite her want, she didn't question it.

Though, none of the three were happy with Radomus as he introduced someone new… or rather, a foe in disguise. Percival and Cain, hell even Luna, recognized the man as El. The man who had kidnapped Gardevoir, who had attack Percival with a Ditto-ceus, and who was the father of Luna. Though… this time he was introduced as Elias, a butler who would be working at that Castle. Not that the four really liked the idea, or really believe.

This caused distrust to arise in Percival, Cain, and Lucille. Lucille who had grown attached to Luna was angry at Radomus for doing such an event. Cain was worried, as El had previously accused Radomus of brain washing. With how Elias was, Cain thought Radomus might have brainwashed him. Percival however didn't believe that. Percival easily saw that Radomus was smart, though he seemed to be fooled, Percival could tell that Radomus was thinking several steps ahead of his opponent. But even still the idea Radomus willingly let Elias in, worried Percival. How willing was Radomus to hurt others to achieve his own goals?... _it wasn't something Percival nor I liked._

But even still, Percival came to the Vanhanen Castle for a reason. That reason was to have a Gym Battle. That battle would come and pass, during that time. It was an extremely hard battle, for Percival. For as adept as Percival was with Psychic Types, Radomus on the other hand had years more in experience. Though, Percival did have the more versatile type coverage for his team. While it was a long battle, Percival managed to come out the winner of the fight.

It was a victorious moment for Percival, as he managed to score his eighth Reborn Badge. Another badge closer to facing off the Reborn Region's Pokémon League. Though, questions like: Why was he still doing this? Percival was disowned by his family, why should he still be doing this? What was he going to accomplish by becoming champion? Though it still reigned in the back of his mind. Percival had come to Reborn with a clear goal, why should he give up now?

With his victory in tow, a small discussion was held on what to do next. Percival was going to presumably face off against Luna, Reborn's Dark-Type Leader. As Luna was describing her Gym, Vanhanen Castle surpassingly had its power cut. Leaving Everyone immersed in darkness. Cain, Lucille, and Luna who were on the viewing stands, left through their way. Radomus presumably teleported out with Gardevoir. While Percival was making his way out, through the way he came in, the Gym Puzzle.

Percival walked through the near pitch-black puzzle rooms, toward the main room. Percival grumbled to himself as he kicked yet another one of the giant Chess pieces used for the puzzle. It was dark. Given the current time, the sun had set, unable to shine any light into the castle.

_**Creak!**_

Percival had heard the door creak as he finally entered the first Puzzle room. Though he could not see who it was, but the atmosphere changed, giving Percival the idea of who exactly it was. Giving his senses best guess he could, Percival faced the direction. "Elias."

"Well met, young Master." Elias called back to Percival. His voice resounding through the room. Percival still wary of this man, especially now since his team was exhausted. While wondering what to do, Elias continued to speak. "Please, follow me. I have already secured an escape route from our assailants."

"…" Percival stiffened as he heard that. Escape route? Assailants? _It would appear, whatever Radomus' plans are… are starting now._

"This way, swiftly." Elias had said, managing to grasp a hold of Percival's hand.

"…" Percival knew there was nothing to be done. Elias had him where he wanted. The only thing that could be done, is hope that Lucille, Cain, or Luna would come to his rescue. But even so, it was unlikely. Elias would probably lead Percival to a secluded area where he would be captured.

_**Slam!**_

Doors slam shut, as Percival was forced into the foyer. Two Meteor Grunts standing at the doors. Flashlights in hand. Percival was surrounded on enemies on two side. most definitely unable to defend himself. Elias' grip on Percival was dropped, as the two grunts grabbed hold of him.

Elias had a grin on his face. "As they say, "Checkmate.""

"…" Percival cursed his own luck, as he still held the Ruby Ring. If he had given it back to Lucille, maybe there would have been a chance for it not be in the hands of Meteor. But that seems to have failed. Percival wished that whatever plan Radomus had, that he would have told him of all people.

"As one would think. You are not surprised." Elias insight on Percival's face. Gathered that Percival knew Elias was playing a role. "Of course, I should not have remained under the swine's spell for long. And yet why, knowing that would be the case, should he allow me into his estate?"

While Elias asked, Percival. Percival had nothing to say. He was too busy, desperately trying to think of a way out. But as it stood, Percival, in no kind words was screwed. "…"

"Perhaps he somehow believed he had brainwashed me as thoroughly as he did my daughter." Elias had continued. Elaborating more into his plan. "And so, it has become all the easier to reclaim her. Of course, I'll suffer none to stand in my way."

Percival knew he had long ago, made Elias his enemy. It was a short, but growing list. Ever since Percival arrived in reborn, it had been growing more and more with each passing day. Growing with each encounter he had with Team Meteor. "I think you'll have to get in line. There too many people who hate me already. And I know I'm the top in a certain person's hit list."

"Yes. Solaris has told me all I need to know about your impudent meddling with Team Meteor." Elias said, annoyance in his tone. Though Solaris was one of the major enemies that Percival had made, Solaris wasn't the one Percival was talking about. But in this situation, who was he to say anything? "I shall not permit you to interfere with their divine purpose. Eradicate the unclean city, restore the ruin below it to greatness. TO all who would thwart that design, judgment shall—" Elias' ramblings were cut short as someone yelled over him.

"Nidoking!" It was a familiar voice. Followed by the Door being kicked in by a giant Purple Pokémon, with several horns, spiney ears, a deep white chest. Following behind the Nidoking, was his train, a boy with purple hair, purple jacket, fishnet t-shirt, jeans and boots. This was none other than…

"Cain!" Percival shouted in delight as Cain had not only burst through the doors. But also knocking out the two Meteor Grunts that were holding him.

"Percival!" Cain breathed heavily; it was obvious that he'd been fighting. The number of Meteor grunts he's taken on is unknown. "They've caught Luna and Lucy!"

"Damnit…" Percival cursed. He would have thought if Radomus wasn't here. He would have done something to cover those two. _What on earth was Radomus doing?_

"They should have captured you as well." Annoyance reigned in Elias' voice. This was not going as he planned.

"Yeah, well, I don't go down without a fight." Cain stated, with a slight shrug. "Or at least some sweet talk first."

"Hey, if we get out of here. Especially with Lucille and Luna. I'll give you all the sweet talking you'd like." Percival said, seeing that his odds just dramatically increased.

"Your lecherous implications only condemn you further." Elias was appalled by their talking. But as realizing they wouldn't be surrendering. "Do you believe that the two of you together can best me?"

"Want to find out?" Percival taunted. He already knew that by no means, Elias was weak. The chances as they stood would probably spell out defeat for the two. Whether they worked together or not, but it was all Percival could think to do. But even so… Percival would most likely only be a burden to Cain…

"Do not mistake my little experiment of drawing on our Lord Arceus' power as the limit of my own ability." Elias warned the duo.

"Your ability doesn't matter right now. I know what I gotta do." Cain raised his hand, Nidoking moving to force Elias out of the way.

For an older man, Elias moved out of attack, easily. "your petty attacks mean nothing."

"Yeah, I know." Cain said.

"…" Percival looked closely at what Cain had done. He had got Elias away from the door. The two had an escape. but if nothing was done about Elias, he would surely chase after them.

"Cuz, I know that Percy's team is all messed up from that Gym Battle." Cain pushed Percival towards the door. While he remained facing against Elias. "That's why you waited to act until now, right?"

"…" Elias couldn't deny Cain's accusations to be false. If Percival was at full strength, he'd be a more difficult opponent. It was true, after a Gym battle Percival would be at his weakest… Though this was definitely already figured in Radomus' plan.

"So, I'll fight you myself." Cain declared. "Percival surpassed me a long time ago, so even if I do lose, it doesn't matter." Cain turned his head, giving Percival a smile. "So, you go on, Percy. I'll hold him up while you get out of here. Rescuing the girls is up to you now, 'kay?"

"…" Percival would have loved nothing more to shout that he wouldn't leave Cain. But as it stood with Percival's weakened team… he'd only be a burden. Reluctantly turning his back to Cain. Percival shouted as he ran for the exit. "You better not die on me!"

"I'll try not to!" Cain shouted back, his smile fading as he looked at Elias. A bit of worry in Cain's expression, but majorly held by a look that would be normally held by a Gym Leader.

"How noble a sacrifice." Elias applauded Cain's foolishness. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yup, even the back-up leaders know who the Elite are." Cain glared at Elias. "I only resent that you have sided with these Meteor goons."

"Then you will understand there will be no "Sweet talk"." Elias spoke in a low voice. Raising a pokeball in his hand. "You will bow before the Lord."

Cutting away from the ensuing fight between, Elias and Cain. Percival is found outside, trying to make his way through the Hedge Maze. Several grunts were already there, most definitely searching for anyone who had escaped. Percival knew with how his team was, it was bad for him to be spotted. He needed to get out without getting spot—

"Hold it right there!" Percival jumped as someone called over to him. Barely registering the hushed tone to him. As the guy quickly walked over to him, Percival recognized it as Radomus.

"Radomus?!" Percival said surprised to see him.

"Was that convincing?" Radomus asked with an odd smile. "Regardless, it seems to have been enough to fool them."

"Why are you—" as Percival attempted to ask a question he was cut off.

"Didn't I say before: Choose the right hat for the right job?" Radomus questioned as he had said this several times before. However… "Of course, one might wonder just how I had such an outfit as this in the first place. It almost makes me look suspicious." Radomus continued with a sportive smile. Though it quickly faded as Radomus noticed the shuffling of the bushes, making clear that grunts were getting close to their location. "Now quickly, follow me."

"…Fine." As much as Percival's distrust in Radomus risen, this was not the time to argue. _No matter how much either of us wanted to…_

Radomus led Percival through the maze, making so that the two were increasingly distancing themselves from Team Meteor and the Castle. Where finally Radomus led the two a seemingly dead end. "Here we are."

"…" Percival was certainly smart… but whatever Radomus had planned. Percival barely understood the thought process of Radomus.

Radomus pulled away bit of the bush to reveal a hole in the wall. An escape route if you would. Radomus then turned to Percival. "I cannot stay long. But allow me to leave you with this: Firstly, as you must have heard, they have captured Luna. And unfortunately, I had not the foresight to teach Luna to Teleport as well. Though if I could…"

"…" Percival couldn't help but be suspicious. Though he clearly saw that Radomus was worried for her, Lucille, and possibly Cain as well. It seems Radomus wasn't going to let go of whatever plan he had.

"More importantly, Elias may portray himself as a holy man, but his true nature has been made clear." Radomus continued. Rather it was something Percival agreed with. There's a difference between religious belief, and blindly following. "However, Team Meteor is not the only shady dealing he has. I have a hunch on where Luna will be taken, but for reasons of my own, I must make myself scarce. I ask you follow it in my stead."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that…" Percival groaned. Going into enemy territory alone. Wasn't something Percival liked.

"I suspect she will be somewhere around 7th Street in Reborn City." Radomus explained, his eyes ever so slightly glancing to the end of the maze's corridor. "If you can't find that place, I suggest you contact someone who's a bit more familiar with the city's back-alley dealings."

"…" Percival stared stunned. First, he heard Radomus say that it was up to Percival to save his friends. Next Radomus told Percival to work with a criminal. _I know of one person who fits that perspective… but how willing he'd be… was entirely different matter. Maybe with the trouble that Lucille is… No, it is too early to tell._

"Percival, as I've said before. Not all is black and white, or dark and light." Radomus smiled, "Wrong is sometimes right. In is often out. And sometimes up may be the only way down. All you need to do is read between the lines—or rather, walk between them. Adieu. Until we meet again." Radomus said as he teleported away.

Leaving Percival on his own… not particularly sure on where to start.

**Time: 23:10**

**Location: Lapis Ward**

It had been nearly three hours since the attack on Vanhanen Castle. Percival though he didn't know where to start. With Radomus' saying to work with a criminal… Percival's only idea was to tail any Meteors that seemed to be heading back to the city. While stealth wasn't one of Percival's proficiencies, he seemed to have tailed the grunts fairly well. _Though he failed to notice how he was being tailed as well… _ Following the grunts to a back-alley entrance of Lapis Ward. He hid around the corner as he watched the Grunts enter a building.

Now what was Percival's plan? Follow them inside, to only be shown it was a Meteor base, and be immediately outnumbered? Stay outside wait for them to return? No… that would too long. It would have to be the former. Even with the risks, it would prove to be far more resourceful. Percival deigned necessary walking toward the building, and opened the door.

"?" Percival was rather confused as he opened the door. It was a rather plain building, kept rather well. A few potted plants scattered through the room, a nice fresh carpet, a counter with a door for the receptionist with another door leading to an elevator. Percival was confused was this a front? He didn't know, so he walked towards the Receptionist.

The receptionist taking notice of the boy. Looked at him and sighed. "Hello. Admittance to these apartments is for tenants only. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"…" With how quickly the woman said that, Percival felt it was suspicious. So, he tried to bluff. "I'm sorry, but I believe your mistaken. I am a tenant here."

"…" The receptionist wasn't rather impressed with Percival's attempt to lie. "Right… and I'm the League's Champion. Now please run along now. I don't like dealing with kids."

"…" Percival bit his lip, frustrated… Maybe he made a mistake for where the Grunts were headed. And the woman he was talking to seemed rather innocent… rude, but innocent. No way he could just force his way through… Percival sighed, and walked out of the building… as he stood outside in the alley, he muttered to himself. "What am I going to do now?"

"Hmph." Out of nowhere, Percival suddenly felt someone's finger being pressed into his cheek. Followed by the words of. "Corey was right. You really are an alley cat parading around as a tiger."

"!" Percival froze as he recognized the voice. The person who said that, wasn't an ally… _but perhaps with the right motive… he might not be an enemy for the time being at least._

"I'll admit, you were pretty skillful by not being spotted by those two." This person was none other than Nero Umbrasyl. A member of Team Meteor. But also, the twin brother of Lucille… Seeing as Percival was still silently staring at him. "What's a matter Shiro? Cat got your tongue?"

"H-how… How long since have you—" Percival was about to ask him. How long has he been following him, but was cut off?

"Long enough to know your about as perceptive as a sleeping Snorlax." Nero mocked. He had been following Percival for quite a while… it is rather questioning why he was contacting him now.

"Why—" Nero didn't even allow Percival to talk.

"To capture you, Shiro. Why else would I be here?" Nero stated simply…

"Stop calling me that. My name isn't Percival Whitehall anymore. It's—" Percival was cut off again.

"Wisteria. Which I believe is a white flower, so Shiro still stands. Besides… I believe legally, Whitehall still is your last name." Nero remark was true… Percival had yet to go through the channels of changing his last name. "but then again… When have I ever done anything legal?"

"…" Percival found Nero's behavior odd… Past encounters he's had with him. Nero was always willing to fight… but why not now? Nero could have easily attacked Percival while he didn't know, but he didn't. Nero surely by no means had decent morals, he's even said it himself how all's fair in love and war. Yet… why was Nero just talking to him? Why hasn't he made a move against Percival yet. Could it be… "You don't want Lucille to get hurt, do you?"

"…" Nero's expression quickly became cold at Percival's statement. Though Percival wasn't wrong… Nero couldn't do anything about the situation. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"I Rather disagree." Percival insisted. "She's my friend, your sister, and has been kidnapped by your Team."

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river." Nero scoffed. "You gonna allow yourself to be captured or what?"

"You know I won't do that." Percival responded, determination in his eyes.

"*sigh… This is getting troublesome. *" Nero muttered, Percival barely registering that.

"(_With the right bait… Nero could be willing to help you._)" Percival thought… Realizing, though Nero was rather dirty. He might be convinced through other means. "How about a battle? Loser does what the Winner wants."

"heh, with your track record?" Nero scoffed at Percival's suggestion.

"I've only lost to you once." Percival responded, it was his first encounter with Nero… though by no means was Percival unprepared, and Percival knew this. But his only idea to get Nero on his side, was this. And if Percival won, it could easily spell for helping Nero come over to their side.

"…" Nero had a conflicted look as he thought… but ultimately deciding. A devilish smile on his face, and sticking out his hand toward Percival. "Sure, why not?"


	52. Chapter 50- Forged from Hellfire

**Chapter 50- Forged from Hellfire**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 23:26**

**Location: Seventh Street**

Another serious of unfortunate events have fallen on Percival, yet again… His friends: Lucille, Cain, and Luna had been captured by Team Meteor. Percival was unable to do anything to help them then. His only way to try and help them was to attack Team Meteor in their base in Seventh Street. Though to do so he needed to pair up with an unlikely foe.

Nero Umbrasyl, a trainer who was aligned with Team Meteor, but also the twin brother of Lucille. upon interacting with Nero, Percival realized that Nero didn't like the idea that his sister was captured. But since he would be fighting against his own team, Nero would be reluctant to help. So, in trying to convince him, Percival proposed a bet. The two would fight, the loser would do what the winner said.

Percival assumed the fight would start where they stood… but Nero planned differently. Nero with his underworldly dealings, easily brought Percival into Seventh Street. It was an underground part of Lapis Ward. A part where the only law that stood was survival. The strong reigned over the weak, while the weak struggled to survive.

Though the rules where so, the appearance of Seventh Street wasn't that great either. It appeared to have several entrances scattered about as several buildings connected to the surface. The streets were filled with litter, filth, and broken walkways.

As Percival walked, he noted the sickening shops that were there. Illegal breeding rings, where Pokémon were forced to be bred. Illegal item shops, outlawed items that increased a Pokémon's power by sacrificing the wellbeing of the Pokémon. Not to mentions cages filled with stolen Pokémon, that were being traded off to probably worse trainers… _It sickens me to see this… though, no matter where I go. There will always be places like this._

Though what Percival noticed the most… was how he and Nero were being stared at as they walked through Seventh Street. as the multiple on lookers looked at them. Percival could over hear some tidbits of what they were saying.

"What's he doing back here… He hasn't been over in this part in years…" One person said… noting the direction Percival and Nero were walking.

"Who's the guy behind him?" Another questioned, seemingly worried for Percival. Though neither knew each other.

"Dead meat if you ask me." a man said rather honestly. Looking at Nero, this man could guess that the two were about to fight.

"You… You don't think that guy challenged Nero? Did he?" Another who was with him looked on in shock. As one who has foolishly fought against Nero, fear seemed to be apparent on this person's face.

"He's crazier than Nero if he is…" The man admitted.

Percival heard more and more similar things as he overheard the people talking. He could tell that they were afraid of Nero. It made Percival wonder about what he was getting himself into… As Nero led Percival through Seventh Street. Percival finally caught sight of where he was being led. It was rather something Percival could believe existed in Reborn. Though it was something common in a Black Market like this… an illegal Fighting Ring. In normal battles it was curtesy to make sure you didn't hurt your opponent's Pokémon too bad… but Fighting Rings like this, you could easily lose the life of your Pokémon here. _For what would you gain? Money? Power? Those are things that could be gained… but what was usually collected here was misery and pain._

The pit was deep enough that it required a latter for the participants to climb in and out. The walls held many scratches and dents from Pokémon. The floor was sand, easy to change and cover up blood… crowds gathered by the sides of the pits whether it was to see if their bets were placed correctly, or just to watch the Pokémon struggle.

Nero walked his way up to the man handling the battle order, and the bets for the fighting ring. The man wore a dark blue suit, the man seemed fairly calm and reserved. His hair was a dark black color, similar to Nero's. but what Percival noticed was the disfiguration of the man's face, it was a deep red, not like his hands, the skin seemed uneven and rough. The man's face it was burned, but it wasn't a normal burn. By how the man acted, it would appear he'd have it for a while now, but with how red it was… it looked recent, the burn was still fresh, barely healed. The man was talking to two other people, who seemed to think this was normal.

It wasn't until Nero spoke that the air had changed. A sickening smile on his face. "Hey, Archie. How's the burn scar?"

"!" The man, 'Archie', Stiffed as he heard Nero voice. Looking back, he was terrified by the sudden appearance of Nero. "Y-You! What are you doing here?!"

"Heh, relax… Hades has forgiven you since you destroyed the Magma Gang." Nero laughed quietly, though he smiled… both Percival and Archer saw there was no smile in his eyes. "I'm just here for a battle. Ya think ya can hook us up really quick?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Archer answered as fast as he could. He knew first-hand how dangerous it was to piss off Nero. "I'll do it as soon as possible."

With that Archer quickly walked off towards someone other people. going to convince them of the sudden change of plans. Percival was somewhat spooked, ever since he's stepped foot down here with Nero. He's seen how terrified people were of Nero. "Who…"

"Archer. The _Ex _-Gang Leader of the Aqua Gang." Nero answered, his voice was cold. A rage still burning towards the man. "Also, the destroyer of the second place that I found peace in."

"…What?" Percival couldn't help but slip out. _The destroyer of the second place, where Nero found peace._ From what Percival heard/knew, the only time Nero was at peace was when he was with Lucille. but to hear there was another… that also got taken away from him, surprised Percival.

"A little less than a year after Lucille "died" and my mother abandoned me with my shitty father… Dear old Dad fell on his wages, and brought me down here." Nero coldly explained. The ugly memories of his fights in this ring… wasn't something Nero liked to remember. "Here I learned winning is what mattered most. If I won, I got food for the night. If I lost… well, I'd lose a teammate."

"…" Percival felt himself pale as he heard that… What he knew from an estimated guess from Lucille… The two of them were just around the age of eight… perhaps even nine years old. When Lucille was attacked by a Hydreigon, and taken away from Nero. To be that young and brought to this place… _it's not something anyone would like to hear._

"To be honest… This is the place where Grim got the name of The Grim Reaper." Nero stated simply, there was coldness in his eyes as he watched the current battle… yet there was also a understanding for this ring. "Before that it was just Grim. As in the only future I saw for myself. Though it wouldn't be soon when I made the theme of naming my team after a mythical god of death."

"…" Percival couldn't even think of anything to say to Nero.

"though back at what I was saying. It wasn't long into that year that I decided to run away." Nero continued, thinking back to the nights he spent on the streets. "the time was even shorter as I first met Maxwell. The Leader of the Magma Gang. Was part of the gang for about a year. It was one of the few places that I felt… liked." Nero explained. "Also, the place where I got Hades. Hades was the pup of Maxwell's Houndoom. Heh, everyone was pretty welcoming and nice. Especially when they tried to help me with gathering my team of Pokémon. Sure, they all had a bias towards Fire and Ground types, but they were pretty understanding on my _attraction_ to dark-types." The way Nero worded that last phrase, wasn't though he went out of his way to collect Dark-Types, it was rather how they were attracted to him. "the crimes I've committed with them were petty at best. They thought a kid like me shouldn't go down a path of crime, but also understood that I was never going back home. They did their best to take care for me. All was well until the Aqua Gang came along." Nero silently glared at Archer once more. "Aqua Gang had defeated the Magma Gang, by giving the police an anonymous tip. Getting everyone there arrested, including me. Though still as a kid, Maxwell covered for me. saying he forced me to commit crimes. Not that I would accept that… but it was a kid's word against an Adult's. I didn't have any choice in the matter." Nero sighed as he recalled that day. "Thought I would be forced to return home, though lucky or rather unlucky for dear old Dad. The apartment we lived in was set on fire, with him inside. Something about him falling asleep with the stove on. Not too sure on the details, just glad I'd never see him again." Nero continued, "That's when I spent a year at Sigmund's Orphanage. Though I wouldn't be staying long. After that… you pretty much know the rest."

Before Percival could make a response. Archer returned to Nero and Percival "It's time. You two will have the next match…" Archer then looked at Percival. "Um, your n—"

"Shiro, Shiro Leafwell." Nero answered. Though he dragged Percival down here… Nero didn't feel the need to drag down Percival's name. quickly giving him a fake name for the battle.

"Shiro Leafwell… Got it." Archer didn't even attempt to argue with Nero. Walking back to talk it over with the Announcer.

"Well, time to go." Nero said, pointing for Pericaval to walk over to one entrance of the pit. As Nero made his way to the opposite side.

"…" Percival swallowed hard as he walked to the ladder on his side. he was wondering, why did Nero feel it was necessary to say this to him now. he could have chosen any other time… but why now? was it to throw Percival off his game? Make it so Percival would hold back against him? Though Percival questioned why, Percival knew he had to stay focused, fight at full strength. Otherwise he had no chance to save his friends. _Though, Nero's reason for saying this… it had nothing to do with what Percival wanted to accomplish. He wanted Percival to know this… know how much hell his life had been. How the world had been the fire of a blast furnace, and this was the result of that hellfire._

As Nero and Percival took their positions. A man with bright yellow hair, a reasonably fancy suit, and a microphone came to the edge of the pit. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention please. Due to sudden events there will be a change in the battle schedule." As the crowd started to groan at the annoyance, and a bit of the occasional yell about bets. "Do not worry Folks! The other battles have just been pushed back, if you've already made a bet you it will still be in place for that match. But tonight, we have new special, entirely interesting match for you all! Or Else my name isn't Benjamin Bishop!" Ben Bishop Spoke with such announcement and excitement. The people who were once groaning, now looking on in interest. "Tonight, we have a special Battle with the one and only Black Demon! Nero Umbrasyl!"

"*Gasp*" There was a surprised gasp from the audience as they looked down into the pit. There they saw him, Nero.

"Yes, the undefeated Champion has returned for a match he decided to have himself!" Benjamin shouted. The crowds looked on in awe. Then pointing to the other side of the pit. "On the other side, we have the unluck sap that has to battle! Shiro Leafwell!"

"…" While there wasn't any particular applause for Percival… Percival could sense the overwhelming pity that the audience had for him. Percival had previously seen how strong Nero was… But Percival was strong as well.

Though during the silence… a few individuals decided to yell support for Percival. "Teach that demon a lesson, Shiro!"

"He's reigned champion over this place far too long! Take him down a peg!" Another shouted.

With this uncharacteristic support of people. Percival felt rather confident. "Not seemed to be liked much here? Are you?"

"I'm hated by most people." Nero shrugged, not particularly caring for the stares around him.

"All Right, Trainers ready your first Pokémon…" Benjamin shouted. Where Percival quickly chose which one to send out first. "Ready, Set, Battle!"

"Phoebe! You're on!" Percival shouted as he tossed out a long serpent Pokémon with tannish scales, a multicolored tail, and two long pinkish hair like fins. This was Phoebe, Percival's Milotic.

"Milo!" Phoebe shouted, quickly scanning the arena for her opponent. Only to see that there wasn't one. "Mi… Milo?"

"Oh… Right." Nero suddenly remembered "Hela! Grass knot!"

"Zora!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a foxlike Pokémon with black and red fur suddenly appeared. With, Hela, the Zoroark's appearance the floor suddenly changed from sand to Grass. Hiding the true vines that would suddenly sprout forcing Phoebe to the ground.

"Milo!" Phoebe Struggled hard against the sudden and unexpected attack. Taking more damage as she fought.

"The hell?!" Percival was surprised. how did he not notice the Zoroark? Quickly thinking. "Phoebe, Ice beam Quick!"

"Mi!" Phoebe, struggled opening her mouth as cold energy gathered, turning into a blue sphere right as it launched at Hela. Only for the attack to phase right through this Illusionary Fox.

"What?" Percival called out perplexed by the sudden disappearance of the Fox.

"Heh… Ya know, people never use their Pokémon's abilities to the best they can." Nero laughed as the Milotic missed its attack. "Hela truly has the best abilities when it comes to stealth. Now, Grass knot again."

"Milo!" Phoebe shouted as the vines grip strengthened knocking Phoebe out!

"AND it's a K.O." Benjamin shouted as Phoebe fainted. "Will the Demon continue his onslaught?"

"…" Nero rolled his eyes, returning Hela to her Pokeball.

"Mercy reigns from him on this round." Benjamin notified the crowd. The crowd looked on in… not particularly shock, but wonder…

"…" Percival silently returned Phoebe into her Pokeball. It had appeared Though this was an Illegal Fighting Ring, it had its own rules. Rather than a full set battle, the two Pokémon would both be in full health. No setting in entry hazards, no switching out mid round, and no holding back. Percival wondered which Pokémon to use next. Rather half of his team was Psychic while, Nero's was all Dark-types… Though with-it being a round set, Percival understood who would be fighting against Grim. Percival's next choice was… "Aeros!"

There was the popping release of two Pokémon being released from their pokeballs. Percival released his grey dragon, Aerodactyl, also known as Aeros. While the next Pokémon that Nero chosen, couldn't have been a better pick for the type matchup. Nero's was a frog Pokémon, with blue skin, and a very long pink toing. This was Izanami, Nero's Greninja.

"Well, at least we have the speed advantage. Aeros, Thunder Fang!" Percival commanded. Aeros, flying straight at Izanami.

"Arrr!" Aeros roared, as electricity filled his teeth, quickly lowering the distance between the two Pokémon.

"Izanami, water shuriken." Nero calmly said. Izanami compressing her hands forming water into a starshaped launching five of the stars. Though only three making contact with Aeros.

"Aero!" Aeros roared from the attack, determination was still clear in its. with a large snap, it closed its electrified maw on Izanami.

"Gre!" Izanami cried out in pain as Aeros bit her leg. Though even through the pain, she formed another set of water star, throwing them point-blank at Aeros. This time taking it out of contention.

"And another one of Shiro's Pokémon fall!" Benjamin announced, as Aeros was now unable to battle. "Will this be the extinction of this prehistoric beast?"

"Hmph…" Nero huffed, retiring Izanami back to her Pokeball. Before commenting. "That Aerodactyl is feistier than I thought. Izanami's Water Shuriken has sliced through stone after all."

"…" Percival balled his fists in frustration. Readying his next Pokémon. One who would have the best advantage against Nero's Team. "Artemis, it would be your turn." Percival brought a human like Pokémon. Though the dress was a flowing white like most Gardevoir, instead of the usual green, Artemis sported black. It was a unique appearance of Gardevoir, Artemis was obviously shiny, but with origins from the Reborn Region.

"Keh… Not a lot I can do here, huh?" Nero scratched his head as he looked at Artemis. For a psychic-Fairy Type Pokémon. There wasn't much Nero could count on in type advantage… but he had one obvious choice for this Gardevoir. "Raven, given your death cry."

"Honch—KROW!" A black bird, with a fedora like hat, and a puffy chest came out of Nero's Pokeball. This was Raven, Nero's Honchkrow.

"Well… I think you made a mistake in this choice. A Fire-Dark Type would have held a better advantage for you." Percival admitted, smiling as Nero stubbornly didn't use his Houndoom. "Either way, Artemis. Moon Blast!"

"Gar-de-voir!" As Percival commanded, Artemis' eyes started to glow, with a bright flashing light starting to appear overhead.

"Raven." Nero called out once to his Pokémon.

"KROW!" Raven cried, flying fast at Artemis. Raking her sharp claws against Artemis in a surprise attack.

"Gar!" Artemis shouted from the unexpected attack, being knocked off balance for a single second. Though Raven's attack was far from powerful enough to stop Artemis. As the blinding flash from Artemis knocked out Raven in one go.

"Heh, that's what you would expect when a Dark-Type goes against a Fairy." Percival smiled as Artemis, took down Raven.

"Well… I don't think that Gardevoir of yours is in the best of shape" Nero motioned to Artemis' deep wound from Raven. "But… this isn't over just yet."

"Wh—" Before Percival could question it. He heard it, not only did Percival hear it, the crowd did as well. all looked up seeing a deeply darkened ceiling. In Seventh Street, there were several flood lights that light up this underground city. But currently the light of this section was being blocked out.

"Mur! Mur! Mur! Murkrow!" Blocked out by a murder of Murkrow. {A/N: Fun fact, a group of crows is called a "murder".} The murder circled around the Fighting ring, right before swooping down onto Artemis. _If a Honchkrow utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."_

"Artemis!" Percival called out.

"Gar… Gardevoir!" Artemis Struggled as she sent out another blinding light of Moon blast. Chasing the murder away. Just as she fell unconscious between her wounds and the unexpected exert of her energy.  
"Well would you look at that folks. This battle has ended up as a Tie." Benjamin analyzed, following a reminder. "Though this is just one of the ways, Nero avoids having his Pokémon risking death."

"…" Percival glared at Nero for this dirty trick of his.

"What? All's fair in love and war." Nero didn't care for the glare. As he's often used this trick before. _When facing the possibility of losing a teammate… most people would do desperate things to keep them alive. Though, Nero knows how Percival would have reacted… but didn't give Percival a chance either way… though probably because of the crowd._

"Tch…" Percival rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't I pick the next round." Nero smiled, taking out his next Pokémon. As it landed, it was a dog-like Pokémon with a black body, orange snout, and orange underbelly. A white band around its neck with a skull shaped pendant around his throat. There were white bands around his feet, and back had three rib like rigids on his back. This was Hades, Nero's Houndoom.

"AROOOOOOOO!" Hades howled releasing strong and violent flames into the air.

"Here he is, Nero's god of the Under World. Also, the one who burned our dear bet coordinator Archer. It's Hades!" Benjamin announced, to where Percival stared at Nero in surprise.

"(Hades burned Archer?)" Percival stood alarmed to hear that.

"What? Hades wanted revenge, so did I. so who was I to say no?" Nero looked at Percival unamused. Though Nero then broke with a cold smile. "Though, I did learn… that a burn from a Houndoom will always burn at the same intensity that day."

"…" Percival shook… he only had three Pokémon left standing. Phoebe and Aeros were already out of contention, even Artemis wouldn't have been a good match for Hades. Percival wouldn't risk sending in Steel or Vee. Especially after seeing the pure power Hades had used against a Steelix. Percival's only choice was to bring out a fire-type of his own. "Oracle, your turn."

"Delph…" Out came a bipedal fox Pokémon with red and orange fur. The fur around his body, was coat like. Though the notable feature of, Oracle was the wand-like stick that he held towards Hades. Oracle, was a Delphox.

"Ha ha ha…" Nero laughed; this was the Pokémon to be expected after all. "Fire vs Fire… How comical… especially since your brother uses Fire-types after all."

"That has nothing to do with this." Percival glared at Nero. Touching a subject that Percival wasn't a fan of.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Here, let me and Hades temper a few more." Nero smiled sickly. "Hades Flamethrower!"

"Hou—OU!" Hades took a deep breath, as the toxic, yet also flammable breath was released and with a quick spark, a torrent of flame poured from Hades' maw.

"Oracle, Mystical Fire!" Percival commanded back. Oracle raised his wand with a flame flickering at the end, summoning a burst of fire. The two blasts collided, canceling each other out.

"To match Hades…" Nero grinned slightly as he saw the power of Oracle. But as usual he had another plan… "Hidden in Flames, Darkness is always quick to follow light. Dark Pulse."

"Arrr!" As Hades' torrent of flames vanished, it was quickly replaced with a black tangled energy… twisting itself through the flames, quickly reaching Oracle.

"Delph!" Oracle cried out in pain from the unexpected follow-up attack. Falling quickly to Hades.

"And another one down on Shiro's side!" Benjamin shouted to the crowd.

"…" Percival bit his lip. His choice in Pokémon was declining very quickly. The only two he had left was Vee, his Leafeon and… "Steel come on out."

"Meta!" It was a blue metal Pokémon, four legs, and a giant silver 'X' across its face. This was Steel, Percival's Metagross.

"Oh, would you look at this folks! Shiro in a surprise turn of events set out a Pseudo Legendary!" Benjamin shouted as Steel was revealed to the crowd.

"…" Nero smiled, silently bringing out his fifth Pokémon. It had three heads each with a purple mane, six thin black wings on his back, with a mix of Blue and Black scales across its body. This was a Hydreigon, this was the same type of Pokémon that had nearly killed Lucille.

"…" Percival glared at Nero, confused to as why he had this.

"Just because Orcus is a Hydreigon. Doesn't mean he's a bad one." Nero smiled coldly.

"Would at that Folks, Nero's Team has seen some dramatic increase in fire power. Tonight, you will be lucky to see the clash between two titans!" Benjamin announced, the crowd rushed to place bets on which Pseudo Legendary would win.

Percival and Nero stood before each other watching. Steel and Orcus were slowly pacing around each other, deciding where the opponent's weak points will be. Until finally the two trainers shouted orders at the exact same time. "Hammer Arm!"/ "Dark Pulse!"

Steel rushed swinging it's heavy metallic arm onto the Black Dragon. While Orcus focused dark energy inside of each of its three head, Firing at Steel. As both attacks collided both cried out in pain from the sheer power from each other's strikes. "Dreeee!" "Metaaa!"

One would have expected this bout to have gone on much longer than the previous bouts. But this was by far the quickest. Both Pokémon attacking each other with attacks they were rather weak to in their weakest points. Benjamin as the dust cleared shouted in surprise. "Would you look at that folks! Another Tie with in the fights! Such an unexpected turn of events!"

"…" Percival bit his lips… He knew Nero was powerful, but he had grown stronger as well, didn't he? Sure, he was able to bring down two of Nero's team, but at the cost of two of his own… This wasn't looking good for Percival, could he win? Percival barely understood what the rules were like down here. From the continuous rounds the score would be 4-1 Nero leading by a lot. Even if Vee took down Grim… would that have already been Nero's win? Or would Vee have to fight over half of Nero's Team… Percival didn't know, which worried him. But seeing as this was his only chance, he couldn't give up. He and Vee had to continue to fight.

"Leaf!" Percival tossed out Vee, his Leafeon. Vee's tannish body landed softly on the floor; her green leafy ears brought Percival calmness in this anxious setting.

Yes, since after the last bout the crowd had gone rather silent. All of the onlookers knowing what was Nero's last Pokémon. All of them dreaded seeing it, even the announcer did. "Ladies and Gentlemen this seems like it could be the last round for these two. On Shiro's side he brings out a Leafeon!" Benjamin's eyes were nervous as he looked towards Nero. Noting how Grim had been released from his pokeball. "On Nero's side, you all know, you all fear, it's the Grim Reaper!"

"Sol." Grim grunted quietly, anger in his eyes for being back in this pit. Grim was a Pokémon with black fur covering most of its body, the fur on his face was a white contrast with a white horn protruding like a scythe. Everyone in the crowd was silent, as they saw the Absol, the Absol that was a personified grim reaper.

"Leaf!" Vee growled at Grim. Remembering their first encounter, Vee declaring to Grim that this won't be the same result.

"…" Grim neither scoffed, nor pitied the Leafeon, keeping guard against a foe that deserved respect. Grim has fought many of Pokémon, each with its own degree of spirit, confidence, and even determination. The glare that Vee gave Grim… it was something he'd been accustomed to. But there was more to it, something that Grim respected. A Pokémon doing all that it can to protect its trainer. It was something Grim had done himself multiple times.

The two Pokémon stood at attention readying battle stances.

"…" Percival waited for Nero to make the first move, if they attacked, or planed something carelessly. They would no doubt lose.

"…" Nero only smiled… his eyes glowing a light blue… He waited for a small second, "Grim!" Grim eye's flashed as well, and charged at Vee. His horn glowing a light green as he aimed for Vee.

"Vee dodge, left! Then follow up with X-Scizor!" _No, Dodge right!_

"…Leaf!" Barely able to avoid the Mega Horn from Grim, Vee jumped to the right.

"?!" Grim's charge came to a complete halt, stunned at the sudden change of events. Grim definitely saw Vee jumping left…

"…" Nero looked a bit confused as well. he never expected that to miss.

"Leafeon!" Vee cried, using Grim's moment of confusion to attack. With its head leaf slashing in a 'X' pattern on top of Grim.

"Ab!" Grim, though the counter was to be expected… Grim who was stunned by Vee's dodge got hit. Being pushed back, Grim's paws dragged against the sand. Still standing, even if the damage was heavy, it would take more than that to take Grim Down.

"Would you look at this folks!" Benjamin shouted; the crowd was gasping at this sudden event. "Shiro's Leafeon has done the impossible in avoiding a hit from The Grim Reaper!"

"Interesting…" Nero analyzed, the chances of the future to change at the last second like that were slim to none… _Maybe I should be more careful about my interventions… though…_

"…" Percival was rather surprised by the sudden events… he trusted Vee's battle instincts more than his own. But not in Percival's dream did he think that he'd land such a powerful blow against Grim.

"Guess, I really shouldn't hold back. Especially if your able to something like that." Nero scratched his head, then taking an item from his jacket's pocket. He slid a ring onto his left hand's middle finger. "You should feel special Shiro. You'll get to see what hell's like."


	53. Chapter 51- Faith

**Chapter 51- Faith**

**A/N: Bit of warning the way the Dialogue of this portion of the game goes into some Chaos. So… sorry for any confusion, I'll try to make it as clear as possible.**

**Other than that, this is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Time: 00:48 {A/N: In other words, it's past midnight. I don't know why I use the 24-hour clock, I live in the U.S. I just write it as such.}**

**Location: Seventh Street**

Well… This is certainly an ordeal. Where to start… Should it be for the fact that Lucille, Cain, Luna were captured by Team Meteor, and brought somewhere in Seventh Street. Or should it be the foolish bet that was made between Percival and Nero. Yes, how about there.

On Percival's chase to try and chase after Team Meteor to rescue his friends, he came across Nero. Nero was also a part of Team Meteor, but also the twin brother of Lucille. It was clear that Nero didn't like the fact Lucille was captured, but couldn't do anything about it. Percival proposed a bet where the loser would do what the winner said. As childish as it was, it got Nero to accept.

Nero led Percival into Seventh Street, more specifically an illegal fighting arena, the place where they battled… yes, battled, past tense. Though Percival put up a relatively good fight… Nero in the end overpowered him. Using… well one wouldn't think to see a Mega-Absol this soon.

After the battle, Nero started to lead Percival someplace else. Most likely somewhere for Percival to be captured… but the air between them was filled with silence. If Nero was going to command Percival to so something as so told by the bet. Percival wished Nero would at least say something. Though he didn't, Nero didn't even look back to make sure Percival was following him… it was strange.

"*Yaaaaawn*" Nero let out a relatively loud yawn as he walked. Was it because the battle wasn't particularly interesting? No. Was it because it was so late? No, Nero's spent more time asleep during the day, rather night. There was a reason for this though, but not to be discussed now…

"…" Percival however, was getting fed up with Nero's lack of care. He hated this silence between the two them. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Hmm?" As if just remembering Percival was there. Nero looked back… with a blank stare. "If that battle proved anything. It's that I'm _irredeemable_."

"…" Percival gave Nero a quizzical look. what did he mean by that?

"I don't know what's going through that idiot's head, but get this straight." Nero looked at Percival with a slight glare, referring to Lucille as he said idiot. "I don't deserve to be "saved", "helped", or whatever the hell your calling it."

"Wh…" Percival was surprised by Nero's brazenness. But… "It doesn't matter what you think, Lucille will—"

"It'll just save her heartache if she gave up on me." Nero responded coldly. "Think about it, I betray Meteor and Meteor is stopped. Then what?"

"Huh?" Percival couldn't stop but to say that… it wasn't something he or Lucille had thought about yet…

"It doesn't erase the past of destruction that I've created." Nero answered. "Even if I turn to _your_ side, it won't change the fact that I'm still a criminal. I'd only be arrested like all the other Meteors who get caught."

"But if you help us. I'm sure—" Percival was cut off.

"Even if by helping you my punishment gets lessened, or my crimes pardoned. You think anyone would like that?" Nero said, "Get real, there is any good ending for me in this whole thing. Betraying Meteor I'll just end up dead. Even if I don't as fate would have it, it'll be the same story as well."

"…" _Betraying meteor and he'll die?_ That wasn't something Percival expected Nero to say, but before he could. Confused, Percival looked at Nero, hoping to know more.

"…" Nero ignored Percival's stare. Continuing on through Seventh Street, the two arrived a giant Metal container. Nero knocked several times, in different spots. _A code perhaps?_

**_Creak_**

The metal door on the container opened slowly, Percival stood wide eyed as he saw Bennett standing there, wearing the same type of robes as Elias. "Bennett?!"

"Percival?" Bennett looked almost as surprised to see Percival down here. "Of all people, I never expected to see you down here. Then again, I suppose this isn't the sort of place someone like me would choose to be either."

"Oh… you two know each other? Great." Nero gave an annoyed sigh. Bennett was a rather new recruit, one that Nero just found awkward to interact with. Was it because Bennett believed Elias' promise so easily? Or something else entirely? Nero didn't particularly know, his instincts just screamed to not trust Bennett.

"Right, Nero… you were the one knocking." Bennett realized he was there as well. "We've been expecting your arrival… though shouldn't you—"

"Solaris sent me ahead." Nero answered.

"Ah, of course." Bennett nodded, letting the two in. starting to guide the two deeper into the sanctum. Percival noted how the door didn't appear to have any personnel operating it. "Oh, that the door is set to open with several knocks at sensors. I was tasked with gathering some supplies for the ritual, as you arrived."

"Oh…" _Ritual…_ Percival didn't like the sound of that. but before Percival could say anything about that… a small noise came, and two had noticed that Nero was now on the ground.

"Um… Nero? Are you quite, all right?" Bennett asked the boy who was face first in the floor.

"*Mumbles* Peachy…" Nero said as he got back up. "Just tripped on a rock that's all."

"Ah is that so?" Bennett nodded. Though neither him or Percival checked to see if that was true.

"Um… Bennett, um why did you… Join?" Percival tried to inquire.

"Ah, Elias had previously promised me something. And it is my desire to get what was promised." Bennett had been honest when answering Percival.

"B…But don't you know who you're with? Team Meteor has been making a mess of the whole city!" Percival responded, desperate to try a change Bennett's mind.

"Yes, there has been some difficulties with that. But from what I've heard a lot of these major attacks are due to Lin." Bennett continued. "I had heard from others that it was rather different before she was in charge. I'm sure Nero would be willing to elaborate, he's been here longer than me after all."

"…" Nero gave Bennett a tired glare, but answered. It was a still a walk to the sanctum, even with the door. "Fine, I'll agree. Before Lin became leader, it wasn't as excessive as it is now. Sure, we caused some earthquakes, destroying Reborn's Economy, got some people hurt. Sure, but nothing drastic like bombing a train, planning on bombing a Gym, creating forests in the city, or attempting to set off a nearly active volcano."

"…" Percival paled… had been present during most of those events. He and Lucille only survived the train explosion due to Ame's warning and pulling them off at the last second. He had heard, and helped stopped the attempt of bombing of Julia's powerplant Gym, He even stopped the PULSE Tangrowth. Barely being able to stop the PULSE Camerupt from taking out Apophyll. He had thought Meteor just wanted the City destroyed… but that was more of Lin's goal.

"Nero do you know why Lin is going so far? I understand that end justifies the mean. But I'm curious to see Lin's reasoning." Bennett asked, he was a part of this as well, but didn't particularly know.

"You think I know what goes on in her mind?" Nero was rather appalled in learning that… It didn't help that in Team Meteor, Nero was declared Lin's favorite.

"but—" as Bennett was going to continue.

"Listen, I don't know. I don't care about whatever the rumors are. At the end of the day, she'd kill me just as easy as any grunt." Nero responded. Walked off a bit farther… but as he walked, he remembered something else. "You know… there is one thing I've found odd about Lin. It's that before I went to the "good Doctor's" Orphanage, there was apparently a girl with that same name."

"There was?" Percival was generally surprised to hear this. Charlotte, Laura, Anna nor Noel said anything about this before.

"Interesting." Bennett analyzed, what Nero said.

"She was apparently manipulative, and good at find secrets and extorting those secrets. Not too different than our 'Glorious' leader." Nero said, "Though from what rumor said, she did something against Sigmund, something that got her in a heap of trouble."

"…What happened?" Percival found this story rather odd…_not just him either…_

"Hell, if I know. She was long gone by the time I got there. Kids rumored that Sigmund killed her. But who knows, I escaped. She could have as well." Nero shrugged,

"…" As Nero said that, Percival and Bennett gave each other a look.

"What? Don't tell me you think that she's the same person?" Nero asked, completely stunned at their ridiculous idea. "Keh… well, I would have thought so too, but the Lin from the Orphanage was apparently about as young as Anna and Noel." But Nero thought back to Sigmund meeting Lin. "Though… with the way Sigmund looks at her, you'd think I'd be wrong."

"…" Percival stayed silent as he remembered that area below the Grand Gates. If it was possible for Adrienn to be trapped in time… what's to say, it couldn't accelerate one's time. Though… why would she do this, Percival couldn't answer.

Soon enough Bennett, Percival and Nero entered a room. This was the Subseven Sanctum, a religious placement for Team Meteor. As Nero walked past a pillar by the side, he noticed something. "Hm… Hey!"

Percival had barely any time to look as his arms were suddenly pinned behind his back. "What the?!"

"Sorry about this, Percival." Bennett turned towards Percival with a stern face. "I am merely doing what is best for my future, and for Luna."

"And you have done well, Bennett." Came a familiar old man with white eyes, Elias. Behind him were several more cultists. "Continue your diligence, and I will surely secure a position in the Elite Four for you."

"Yes, of—" Before Bennett could thank Elias, there was a shout.

"Hey! Elias! The hell is this?!" Nero shouted; Percival turned his head. Noticing that Nero was in a similar situation.

"It would be best to bind you." Elias said coldly to Nero. "It'd best to be rid of you now, before you cause any problems."

"Problems?" Nero was dumbfounded at this.

"Problems as your betrayal." Elias said, causing Percival to look surprised… _was Nero to betray Meteor now?_

"Betrayal?!" Nero scream, insulted at the accusation. "What are you mad?! I'd never betray Solaris."

"You say that, but your actions say otherwise." Elias motioned to Percival being upon this location.

"Tch… I'd never betray Solaris." Nero declared again. Anger in his eyes.

"Then you won't mind if we eradicate any memory of that swine Radomus from, Luna and your sister." Elias said, "Hopefully, after that they'll know where their loyalties lie, and return to the light."

"…" Nero flinched when Elias mentioned Lucille, but forced himself to not do anything. "…Is this because I attacked two cultists two years ago before I joined? I'll repeat again, they attacked first!"

"Hmph." Elias turned away from Nero, said to Bennett. "Throw them into cells. Ideally separate from each other. Both are crafty in in their own ways, placing them together will only hasten any escape attempts."

"Yes sir." Bennett bowed his head as four cultists surrounded Nero to take him away. Then turning to Percival and the Cultist binding him. "Percival, if you would follow me? Not that you have much of a choice."

**Time: 1:12 **

**Location: Subseven Sanctum**

Percival found himself in a cell, unsure what to do… he'd come this far and to do what? Be captured? This wasn't what particularly what Percival wanted, and from what he saw… it wasn't something Nero would guess to happen either. Percival frustrated with himself, kicked the bookshelf the cultists left in his room. The bookshelf was probably to convert people to their cultish beliefs. _Oh, if a certain purple haired boy was here, he'd feel a sense of nostalgia._

As Percival kicked the shelf, a book fell out. Opening itself. Percival sighed as he moved to place the book back. Taking a quick glimpse on the pages contents 'When one door closes, another opens. And there shalt come a day as foretold by the prophets of old, and on that day, it shall come to pass: Our world shall end. "Light shall consumeth all within its cleansing fires." - Arceus 23-3'

"when one door closes…" Percival mumbled, looking at the irony of how he was trapped. Though he didn't particularly like the second part of the passage. 'our world shall end.' It sent shivers down his spine…

_**Creak!**_

"!" Percival jolted to see the door to his cell open. Just before he could question it as a consumed foxlike Pokémon with black and red fur suddenly appeared before him. "What the?!"

"Zora." The Zoroark was one of Nero's Pokémon. Hela, had appeared before him. Freeing Percival from his cell.

"…" Percival stood there perplexed as the Pokémon beckoned for him to come. Thoughts like "(Could it be a trap?... Or rather… how did she…)" Percival thought hard to think of when Nero sent out Hela, but nothing came to mind. Nero's level of deception was higher than Percival's perception. Feeling as he had no choice, Percival followed Hela.

Hela led Percival through the halls of this Sanctum. Several times a cultist had walked straight past Percival and Hela as if they weren't seen. As a matter of fact, they weren't. Hela's illusion abilities were rather top notch, and from the earlier battle… Percival knew how well she could turn herself invisible. While they walked through, Hela brought Percival to a place where his Pokémon were kept. Not only was his there, but also Luna's, Lucille's, Cain's, and especially Nero's.

"…Did you break out of your pokeball?" Percival question, sure he's seen it happen with his own Pokémon once with Steel. But Pokémon rarely forced themselves out of their Pokeballs, or rather were they strong enough to do so.

"…" Hela made a shrugging motion, letting the idea to be left to Percival. While Percival grabbed the belt of Pokeballs for his friends, so he could return them. he noticed, Hela making no motion to grab Nero's team. while he thought it was strange, Percival reached for it thinking to help Hela. Only to receive a quick slap from Hela. "zor."

"…" Percival was curious, as Hela beckoned him away from Nero's team. _Ah… so he won't be joining, but helping whatever way he can…_

As Percival and Hela left the room, there was an announcement heard throughout the sanctum. "Attention all sentries! Worship service will begin shortly. Please make your way to the inner most sanctum at this time."

"…" Percival heard a small grunt coming from Hela as she pulled him along. From what was understood, it didn't sound like they had much time. The two continued through until they started to reach an area where candles seemed to light the way. as Percival continued, Percival barely noticed as Hela retreated into the shadows, leaving Percival to be once again, alone.

Following the hall, he noticed several figures up ahead. Though the most important ones, Elias standing firm as he spoke in an old an ancient language. While Luna was chained to a table with a circular design on it that seemed to change color as Elias spoke. Of to the side was Lucille and Nero, both in shackles.

"Ah…" Lucille quietly gasped as she noticed Percival coming towards them

"Ah, Percival." Though it wasn't as quiet as she thought as Elias stopped and looked at Percival. "You are not only foolish, but impudent to disturb our practice."

"Percival?" Luna called out, surprised to hear that he is now here. A small bit of hope entering her voice.

"Hmph." Elias grew annoyed at Percival. "If you truly so desperate to flee your cage, I will permit you to watch. However you will ONLY watch. Bennett?"

"!" Percival couldn't contain his surprise as he saw Bennett come from the shadows holding a blade to Cain's throat. Percival bit his tongue as he realized he couldn't do anything.

"Move so much as one muscle, and I'll have my assistant put an end to your friend here." Elias stated coldly, one wrong move and Cain would be dead.

"Ughh," Cain groaned, annoyed how his position was. "If you're going to have me tied up, at least ask for my safe word."

"…" Bennett scrunched his face, clearly tired of Cain's sexual meanings. "Please stop talking like that."

"I'm not taking orders from you~" Cain said matter of factly, not caring for the knife near his throat. "You are soooooo not my type. What is your hair even doing?"

"My time is better spent on studies than on perms, thank you." Bennett deflected the question. Probably as he didn't know what his hair did.

"Enough." Elias silenced the room. Slamming his cane onto the floor of the chamber, as he did the table Luna was on changed color, showing a ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green, and an amethyst purple. "I will not permit you to desecrate this holy place with your indecorous babbling. Let us proceed with the ritual." Elias looked down onto Luna. "Luna, once and for all, we shall cleanse your mind of the taint that is the swine Radomus. You will remember me as your true father."

"You're NOT my father!" Luna shouted at Elias. "Please, release me!"

"His poisoned has warped your mind." Elias responded, "Luna, my daughter, return to the light."

"Stop saying that!" Luna screamed back.

"Defaeco, Purgo… Silentum, Pupa." As Elias started to recite words of old, again the air seemed to shift. "Let the Lord Arceus fill your soul, and mind. Embrace the light. Be cleanse—"

"I think that's about enough of that." A cultist with a familiar voice shouted as he moved to Elias, the previous atmosphere dissipating.

"Lights!" As this voice called the candle light seemed to dim, "Cameras!" Teleporting in was an audacious Gardevoir. "Draaama~" Gardevoir sang as she teleported about the room, teleporting the cultists away. Leaving Radomus, Elias, Percival, Cain, Bennett, Luna, Lucille and Nero still in the room. "Bye bye now~!"

"Master!?" "Radomus?!" Lucille, Luna and Percival had all shouted in surprise to see them. here.

"And if you don't mind, we'll be taking this back." Radomus said, snatching the amethyst pendant from Elias. _When the hell did, he get that?!_

Gardevoir quickly teleported as fast as she came, moving right between Cain and Bennett. "Bennett, darling, would you mind stepping away from the pretty boy?" Taking the knife away, without hurting Cain, she pushed Bennett to the ground. At the same time using her psychic powers to snap the ropes binding Cain.

"Gardevoir, how could you? After all we lived together with my mom?" Bennett was stunned, feeling completely betrayed by Gardevoir's sudden appearance.

"Percy! Help me release Luna!" Cain called over to Percival, as they both rushed to the table that Luna was bound to.

"Crap chains…" Percival grimaced as he didn't find any keys to unlock anything with.

"This would be easier if we had a lock pick or something!" Cain growled annoyed as he picked up the knife in hopes for an attempt to lock pick the lock, though it was proving too thick to do so.

"…" Nero looked about the chaos of the room, seeing how troubled Cain was. Nero secretly kicked over a candle stand. It fell revealing a thin sharp point, something useful for lockpicking.

"…" noticing what Nero did, and the direction he kicked it. Lucille picked up the candle stick, throwing it to Cain. "Cain!"

"Ah!" Cain shouted as he caught the stick noticing the point. "Nice going Lucy~"

"Everyone…" Luna smiled as her friends were working to help her.

"Unhand me at once swine!" Elias shouted as he pushed Radomus off of him. Desperately trying to grab the Pendant. "Return that Gem."

"Hm?" Gardevoir who was looking at Bennett seemed to recall something. "Oh, I suppose you did live there too. I was only there for Luna, of course, and you were always shut up in your room. How rude!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Radomus responded to Elias, holding the pendant dearly. "This Amethyst Pendant is very important to me in particular, you see."

"And to be honest, dear Bennett, I never liked the way you looked at Luna anyway." Gardevoir had continued to lecture Bennett.

"Yet, I have already reported I obtained one of the keys… Nero do something!" Elias shouted.

"How?" Nero raised his shackled hands. "Not to mention I don't have my Pokémon!"

"… So be it. Although I did not want to do this, Luna, I must take this back." Elias growled, grasping for an emerald Brooch on Luna's clothing, ripping it off.

"That's—" Luna's eyes went wide as the Emerald Brooch was taken from her. "Give that back! It was a gift from my father!"

"I AM your father, you ignorant little girl." Elias snapped at Luna.

At the same time, Bennett yelled. "Shut up. How I look at Luna is nobody's business but my own."

"Got it!" Cain shouted as he and Percival got Luna out of her chains. Quickly moving to Lucille. "Now for you Lucy."

"Gracious…" Luna gave a sigh of relief as she rubbed her wrists.

"And what if it makes her uncomfortable? Can you really get off thinking like that?" Gardevoir continued to question just loud enough to gain the attention of Percival, Cain, Lucille and Nero. "Oh, but perhaps you really do! Is that why you were always in your room with the door locked?"

"…" all Cain, Lucille, Percival, and Nero gave Bennett a judgmental stare.

"It's not like that!" Bennett shouted.

"I should hope not, Bennett, for your own sake." Elias had said, who was already in a foul mood.

"That's enough, Gardevoir." Radomus called to his Gardevoir, who nodded in response. "No need to torment the poor boy. He's confused enough already. Or he must be, if he's sided with someone like Elias."

"Excuse you." Elias responded insulted. "I do the Lord's work."

"And you wonder why I deny him." Luna complained to any of Lucille, Cain, Nero, or Percival. Any of them who would listen.

"Strange, too, isn't it?" Radomus looked at Elias quizzically. "That someone so scientifically-minded like Bennett should be in a place like this?"

"I just want what's best for Luna." Bennett shouted trying to defend himself.

"Oh, well then chain her right up!" Gardevoir couldn't have put more sarcasm into that statement. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Consider what's truly best for her." Radomus stated, with a hanging voice that impacted more than just Luna. "Is blood stronger tie of family than those who care for her?"

Gardevoir quickly teleported next to Luna. "Of course, no one could be closer to my dear Luna than I~ Isn't that right?"

"What do you mean by 'blood'?" Luna once again returned to deny any possible reason for Elias to be her father. "You are my father, Master. I know no other."  
"Even in these sacred halls, your perversion abounds." Elias growled loudly.

"I've heard that one before!" Cain remarked as he finished unlocking the shackles for both Nero and Lucille. then turning to Radomus. "But aren't we overstaying our welcome?"

"I believe we are." Radomus nodded, turning to Elias. "Good bye, old friend."

"Hang on tight, everyone~" Gardevoir shouted, as a bright light started to shine. In a flash Radomus and his allies had escaped from the Subseven Sanctum.


	54. Chapter 52- Not So Wonderous Wonderland

**Chapter 52- A Not So Wonderous Wonderland**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**Okay, before going into the Story… I have mentioned that I've been thinking of retconning Lucille's Gothitelle (Athena), I'm not too sure if I should or not. If I do, it will be with another special attacker (As majority of her team has been determined with physical attackers [Chesnaught, Gyarados, eventual Absol, and Arcanine {really a mixed attacker}, the Pokémon she gets this chapter]). So, I want to try holding a poll… Three options for this: 1) Athena will not be retconned. 2) Athena will be replaced with an Alakazam (Apollo). 3) Athena will be replaced with a Noivern (****Aurras****). I believe the poll is accessible through my homepage where all my stories are available. I hope to see any and everyone's feedback. The poll will be available for a while since Lucille still has a while before her next major fight. Thanks!**

**Time: 1:55**

**Location: Route 1**

The air was cold as the time was just two hours after midnight. The lush green pastures of Route 1 were rather serene this time of night. Sure, there were the nocturnal Pokémon about in the night, but even then, there was that peaceful air of it. Well was peaceful. A bright light across the field and a group of people landed on the route.

Now one may wonder what the hell just happened? Just another long night of dealing with Team Meteor. Earlier that day, most of the people here were captured by Team Meteor, and the other two were going through two different paths to save the ones that had been captured.

The group that were captured started with the main target, Luna Hazel, or rather Luna Vanhanen. She was a young woman with blonde hair, and the supposed daughter of Elias Hazel. An Elite Four member of the Reborn league, but also a high up member of Team Meteor. Luna was a strange one as she denied all means that Elias was her father, and claimed another man, Radomus Vanhanen as her own. Either way, Elias wanted her back, even if it meant by force.

The other two who were captured just had the unfortunate luck. Lucille Luxen in particular who was with Luna when she herself was captured. Lucille was a girl by the age of 15, with blonde hair and silver eyes. She herself had familial ties to Meteor, as her Twin brother was such a member. She is currently in the process of trying to convince him to leave, and join her side. which…

Next of the unfortunate Trio was Cain LaRule, a pretty boy. Who was only captured in the heroic attempt to allow Percival to escape. Cain was a boy age 15, purple hair, and quick to flirt. He was good friends with Percival and Lucille, always willing to help them.

Now onto the said rescuers. Let's go with the one who has shown to do trying amounts of work. Percival Wisteria, he had gone through a long night trying to find the location of his missing friends. Oh, with a battle in an illegal fighting ring, being captured by the enemy as well, and then escaping just in time to see that whatever Elias had planned go through.

Oh, yes, that did almost happen if it weren't for Radomus Vanhanen, and his trusty Gardevoir. They came right in time to help the group. Saving the day. _If he knew where they were… why didn't he act sooner… or rather tell Percival about it._

As the group fallen onto the pastures, Gardevoir had swiftly floated to the ground with a proud and boisterous look. "And THAT, kids, is how you storm a castle~"

"I mean, if you can call it that a castle." Cain noted to the underground Sanctum of Reborn. Now seeing how they were in the middle of route one. "Woah, we're pretty far."

"Gardevoir is capable calling anything whatever she wishes, and she will readily do so without care." Radomus ignored Cain's second comment.

"I'm so grateful to everyone for coming to save me." Luna smiled, looking at the group. "I formally apologize for the inconvenience I've caused. Especial…"

"Hm…" Lucille also noticed what Luna was about to say… and also noted a missing person. "Nero… isn't here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry darling…" Gardevoir apologized to both Luna and Lucille. "When I teleported, I only allowed those who deemed themselves our allies… it seems that your brother isn't willing to join us just yet."

"Damn it…" Lucille bit her lip and cursed. _Nero is certainly a stubborn one._

"It's fine Gardevoir, I thank you for at least trying." Luna bowed her head thanking Gardevoir.

"But of course, Master would never abandon you. Especially your loved ones." Gardevoir responded, placing her hands on Luna's head.

"Yes, of course." Luna smiled, "Thank you so much, Gardevoir."

"But really…" Lucille sighed… "He still decided to stay… *Sigh*, seems like convincing him will be tougher than I thought."

"Haah, I need to stop getting my but captured, too." Cain also sighed, upset how even though he made a heroic choice, he didn't appreciate being captured again. "I'm never gonna be the very best like no one ever was, at this rate."

"Speaking of being the very best… It will not do to return to the Castle at this point." Radomus spoke to the entire group. "At least, I will not be returning. Apologies, Cain, but we will not be able to have our battle just yet." Radomus nodded, and Gardevoir swiftly returned to the side of her master. "I have other business to attend to just now. I do thank you three for the lead from before. Gardevoir?"

"Ta-ta, dears~" Gardevoir waved as she started to glow, readying to teleport away. "Stay tuned for out next big entrance!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'thanks for the lead'?" Cain shouted as Radomus and Gardevoir disappeared from view. "*Sigh*… So, I guess they won't be answering my question then…"

"Like he's answered any of your other questions." Percival shook his head, as trust worthy as he thought Radomus was… he was just as untrustworthy…

"Ahaha~" Luna laughed. "Master does love his mysteries, doesn't he? Perhaps it's better if he doesn't say…" Luna then remembered something taking three items from her pocket, handing them to Lucille. "Oh, yes. Sister, I apologize for the delay. But these are for you."

"Oh…" Lucille was surprised at the unexpected gesture from Luna. Who by the way shows no actual relation to being Lucille's sister, Luna just claims her to be. Just as she does with Nero. As Lucille was handed the items, she looked down to three items. The first was a small gemstone nearly half the size of the palm of her hand. The second was a small ring, another crystal on the ring, smaller in size, but Lucille felt a strong connection between the two crystals. The third item was a pokeball. "Um… Luna what are these?"

"This," Luna pointed to the Pokeball first. "His name is Osiris. He was originally meant as a gift for Nero. But I feel that Osiris would be better in your hands."

"Osiris…" Lucille looked at the Pokémon in the pokeball dearly, Osiris looked back. A fierce determination in his eyes, as this beastly titan should.{A/N: Hey, didn't I retcon you 46 chapters ago? How'd you manage to squeeze yourself back into this story? But really… With Blaze forced to be a Special/mixed attacker, Lucille's team will technically have 4 very strong physical attackers.}

"Now these items are for you and your Absol." Luna pointed to the Ring and the gemstone. "For when she finally joins you, and your team. Like the strong bonds you share with your team, your power increase dramatically."

"…" Lucille didn't know what to say as she looked upon the three items… she felt excited, she felt as though she was finally making progress to become stronger. Now her task was to have her Absol join her, and then convince Nero to leave team meteor. "Thank you, Luna, I shall treasure your gifts."

"I know it." Luna smiled softly, "But do be warned. Hearts beat faster in the darkness. Do you know why?"

"Because it's better with the lights off?" Cain, who had been listening in with Percival for this time, interjected. Which caused Percival to snort and nearly fall from laughing.

"heh…" Even Lucille at this time couldn't but laugh at Cain's almost random remark.

"Oh, my." Luna placed a hand over her mouth concealing a smile. "Well, be that as it may, it wasn't my intention." Luna then breathed bringing seriousness to her voice. "But in a different vein, darkness is quick to fester in one's heart."

"…" Percival felt it sting him for some reason… though Lucille felt those words sting her as well. She knew that she wouldn't fall, not while she still had so much to do.

Luna looking at the slightly pained expression on Percival's face. "Tell me, Percival, are you afraid of the dark?"

"…" Percival thought for a second… he thought about all the trials that he's faced thus far. Thinking somewhat of Nero… Percival continued to search for an answer… but seemingly couldn't find one._ Percival definitely is one to overthink things._

"It is only a simple question, though you look for a complex answer." Luna read off of Percival conflicted expression. "Percival, Darkness is love. There's nothing to fear."

"…" Percival couldn't find anything in response,

Luna then held out an odd crystal, nothing like the megastone and keystone that was given to Lucille, handing it to Percival. "I invite you to discover that for yourself. Please, take this. With this, you will be able to enter Iolia Valley. As to how to find it…" Luna thought back to where the entrance was located. "There is a single tree within my master's Labyrinth. You can figure out the rest, right?"

"sure." Percival nodded… He understood that Luna was accepting a gym challenge for him. So, all that was needed was for Percival to get to her arena.

"Then I'll be waiting." Luna nodded, turning to Lucille. "It was nice to meet you, sister."

"It was great meeting you as well," Lucille smiled back, she owed a bit to Luna.

Though before Luna left, she looked at not just Lucille, but also Percival. her eyes were pained, yet also joyful. "The darkness in Master's and even Nero's hearts bore a holes that I cannot hope to fill alone. But I can pretend, can't I?" With a quick blink of her eyes, her demeanor changed as if she never said that. "Percival, I'll be waiting."

"Soooo I don't really understand much of what just happened." Cain said, utter confusion… "But I guess, I'm gonna get going too!"

"I think I will as well," Lucille nodded along to Cain's statement. "Hey, I heard something about Agate City… isn't that the only way to the Carnelia region?"

"Yeah, the guards are apparently sleeping on the job." Cain answered, "I want to see if I can do anything to wake them up."

"I'll come along." Lucille suggested

"What?" Percival looked at the two surprised. They were just abandoning him.

"Well… with Radomus flying the coop, I don't have much else to do." Cain shrugged.

"Yeah, and it's not like I'm going to start collecting badges now." Lucille admitted.

"…So, your leaving this to me?" Percival asked seeing how he was off on his own.

"Right." Both of them nodded.

"Fine…" Percival sighed; it wasn't their business for this battle. So, who was he to argue with them.

**Time: 3:58**

**Location: Iolia Valley**

It had been less of a journey through Iolia Valley, then Percival conclude. Even though it was still middle of the night, the sky holding a new moon. the valley sparkled, color with sprouting just from the light of the stars. It was a beautiful sight before Percival, the rushing river against the grassy edges, simply a wonder of nature. But what peaked Percival's interest, was the crystals of the valley. Upon touching with the Crystal Key that Luna gave him, mysterious things would occur. Walls would turn red revealing a hallow cavern beneath, bushes would transform into rocks to be smashed, the blue crystal's being of more wonder than the others: Formed bridges across the river. Since arriving at this Valley, Percival wondered if he had actually gone to wonder land.

Though as he explored the valley, he encountered someone he didn't expect. This was Bennett, a man just a few years older than Percival, an extremely smart man, preference to using bug-types, but most recently… a member of Team Meteor. Why was Bennett there, he was apparently there to pronounce his love to Luna. Percival found that slightly worrying, for one Bennett was a member of Team Meteor, two Luna didn't seem to hold any special regard towards Bennett. Sure, Luna has thought Bennett as a friend, but nothing romantic. As partially harmless as Bennett was, Percival didn't know what to do. Should he just attack him, retaliate for what happened not too long ago? Let him be, possibly humiliating himself? Percival wondered as he passed through the dark caves of Iolia Valley… Maybe he'd ask Luna on what to do with Bennett. It was only a matter of time before he reached her arena.

"Welcome, Percival." Percival heard Luna's familiar voice call out to him from the entrance to a cave. He had stumbled into the right place apparently. This cave didn't appear to be much different: The floors were a stanch white due to the crystals reflecting and twisting the light from the outside. while the walls and ceiling were hard to see, it was as if they didn't exist and only continued on into shadow. Though despite being unable to see the walls or ceiling, Luna was quite clear in comparison. Her blonde hair, eyes, clothes were all visible albeit in a slightly altered tone, but it barely differed from outside. "I am glad you have reached here safely."

"Yeah, um—" Before Percival could make attempt to warn her about Bennett.

"Luna!" Bennett's shout for her was heard as he rushed into the cave.

"How can this be?" Luna said, not expecting Bennett to be here. "Only Percival was supposed to reach me here…"

"I tagged along." Bennett cut that short, pushing past Percival, heading to Luna. "I want to apologize, Luna."

"There is no need to apologize. I hold nothing against you." Luna was quite the kind woman, this kindness even surprised Percival, though also reminding him of Lucille. Percival did wonder if he could make the same decision to forgive Bennett that easily though… "Now please, if you will, leave us be? We have business, after all" Luna politely tried to turn Bennett away.

Though Bennett didn't listen. "No, Luna—you don't understand… I just… I want what's best for you, and I was really confused and—"

"Bennett," Luna smiled at him, not blaming him for what had occurred. "It is quite all right. You need not say anymore."

"No, I—" Bennett stammered for a second, before blushing and shouting. "Luna, I love you!"

"…I beg your pardon?" Luna was visibly shocked, more so then when she found Bennett had followed Percival. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Ever since you first moved in with us, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Bennett said with a smile… "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and—"

"Please, stop…" Luna said slightly meekly, but her voice loud enough to be heard by Percival. It was clear she didn't like this.

"Luna, would you be mine!" Bennett had asked, arm out, as if he were proposing.

"…I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Luna was pale, she didn't like the sound of this… Luna turned to Percival. "Percival? He will not be able to follow me without the crystal keys you hold, so please join me when you are sure we will be unaccompanied…" Luna said, withdrawing further into the cave, the shadows seemed to close in around her, forming actual walls. As the walls closed, she bid a final farewell. "That is, farewell."

"No, wait, you haven't even given me a proper answer!" Bennett shouted, though the shadows closed. Luna was already gone. "She disappeared again, huh…" Bennett looked down, trying to comfort himself. "Maybe she's just shy… Maybe she feels the same way and doesn't want to admit it…" Bennett looked up, his eyes meeting Percival's. "…Or maybe I'm just pathetic."

"Bennett…" Percival was about to give sympathy… but Bennett snapped.

"That's what you're thinking, right?" Bennett shouted, looking at Percival with contempt and jealously. "But she's letting you through. Why? I know, Percival, why don't you give me that Key she was talking about?"

"We both know I won't do that." Percival didn't like the looks of this Bennett. The person he met before seemed nicer, calmer, more scientifically driven. But the Bennett before him, seemed crazed. Someone he'd rather not have Luna meet.

"Then… I'll just have to take it from you!" Bennett shouted, grabbing one of his Pokémon. Bringing out a fuzzy mothlike Pokémon. With blue eyes a shadowed face, five red horns on its fuzzy white mane, and six legs. "Larvesta go!"

"Aeros, it may be crowded in here. But I can count on you." Percival said, grabbing one of his own Pokémon. What came out of Percival's body, was a grey dragon like Pokémon. This was an Aerodactyl, known to Percival as Aeros. Even in this confusing expanse of the cave, Aeros still found enough room to fly, meaning his speed would be parallel to none. "Aeros, Rock Slide!"

"Aerrro!" With a flap of Aeros' wings, he summoned rocks sliding upon the small bug creature. Instantly taking it down in one shot. {A/N: Yeah… Aeros can one shot everything Bennett has… especially since two thirds of his Pokémon are 4 times weak to rock, and the other two can still be one shotted by rockslide… so… GG Bennett.}

"Bennett, stop this madness." Percival called to him. "She doesn't reciprocate your feelings."

"No, she does! I know it!" Bennett shouted in denial. Bringing out his next Pokémon, another moth like Pokémon with a purple body, green wings with red markings. "Dustox, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dustox!" the Dustox summoned the shadows into a ball, with the darkened cave around them the ball formed faster with more strength. Launching at Aeros with ease.

"Aeros!" Percival called, where Aeros was already aiming to intercept the ball of shadows. As the Shadow Ball flew right in front of Aeros' face, Aeros opened his maw crunching down onto the ball. Easily dissipating the attack. "Follow up with Rockslide."

"Arrr!" Aeros roared, like before, summoned several large rocks again colliding down onto the Dustox. Again, taking it down.

"Bennett, yield." Percival asked calmly. He didn't want to fight him, but Bennett wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"Not until you give that key!" Bennett shouted once more. demanding the key from the Percival. Bringing out his third Pokémon. A purplish moth, giant eyes. "Venomoth! Sig—"

"Aeros." Percival's demeanor went colder as the battle raged on. Again, Percival used Aeros to take down, not just Bennett's Venomoth, but his Scyther, and Yanmega. "Bennett, she doesn't love you, even if you continue to try to persuade her, you'll only get her to hate you."

"No… She would never… No! I won't give up! I'll make her see!" Bennett yelled in denial, bringing out his final Pokémon. A Butterfree.

"Make her see?!" Percival shouted in disgust, really losing all faith he once had in Bennett. "Then your just as bad as Elias, who tried to force his ideals on to her! Take a good look at the road you're going down Bennett. Luna hates Elias to the point she denies the biological prowess of him being her father. IF you really think you can force your ideals onto her, then you amount to even less than him."

"Free!" The Butterfree cried as Aeros caught it, and knocked it out with one hit.

"…" Bennett was silent as he looked at his defeated Pokémon, a bit of sadness leaking onto his face, "So that's what I amount to, is it…"

"You tell me." Percival said, still annoyed, as he returned Aeros to his pokeball.

"…In the end, I'm just a fool, aren't I?" Bennett asked, possibly not for Percival, but for himself. "Stupid. Stupid to think that she would love me… Stupid to tell her… Stupid to think that I could beat you. Yet…"

"Yet what?" Percival still on guard with Bennett. He didn't know what Percival

"…I'm going." Bennett claimed with a different determination form before. "Elias promised he would take me to the top, and I'll hold him to that… And when I'm there… She'll regret refusing me now. Just watch me, Percival!"

"…" Percival shook his head in admonishment. Sure, he liked to see Bennett's determination, but the direction of that Determination was rather misplaced. "It won't go as you think."

"One day, you'll see…" Bennett said with his determined eyes, and started to walk towards the exit. "I promise, next time you see me, things will be different."

"…" Percival sighed, knowing the next time they would definitely be enemies. Percival was reminded again that day, that ever since coming to Reborn his list of enemies has steadily grown larger. Percival then turned to the darkened cave, towards the direction Luna went. He didn't know how the battle would go. Or if he should be afraid… Light and Dark often go hand in hand, just as life and death, love and hate. Would this battle prepare Percival for the future? only time would tell.

_Since I was summoned here, I knew this road would be tough for you and Lucille. I may not be able to do much for your sakes, but I will give you the strength to continues. It is a promise._


	55. Chapter 53-An Emerald in the Dark

**Chapter 53- An Emerald in the Dark**

**A/N: This is an original Pokémon Fan Game, made by Amethyst. if you wish to check it out and play the game download it at Reborn Evolved. search for it on your web browser if you want to get to the website.**

**So... I've been addicted to the new game called Genshin Impact. Which has caused it to disrupt my usual schedule of things... this chapter was rather finished last minute compared to others. Gah, apologies. Why I mention this, is because for some reason the idea of writing a chapter or maybe even a new story for Genshin Impact is floating around my head... Which will definitely throw my schedule into more chaos... so over the next few weeks if Pokemon Reborn is updated slower or misses a chapter, I'm sorry ahead of time. Between needing to do school work, work, writing stories, and playing videogames, it has been chaos.**

**Alright, onto other news… More Nero backstory yay! By far, Nero definitely has the one worst backstory for my OC's. Gah… I sometimes feel bad for how bad his life is…**

**Time: 4:10**

**Location: Subseven Sanctum**

Only a few hours since Radomus had release Percival and his friends, and taken the Amethyst Pendant. Percival would be off in Iolia Valley, making enemies with Bennett, then off to fight Luna for her gym badge. All the while, Solaris had returned to the sanctum. With the current stances of what happened, no one in this meeting was very happy. Not Elias with the escape of Luna and how Radomus had taken back the Amethyst Pendant. Solaris, with how incoherent Nero and Elias had acted, was rather displeased. Nero, he rarely expressed joy, but with being conflicted between the two sides of this ongoing struggle… was suffering in mental anguish.

While he was suffering, he clearly was still peeved at Elias. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put me in chains!"

Elias calmly ignored Nero's yells, looking straight at Solaris spoke. "The seeds of betrayal are sprouting in him. He needs to be ridden of before he causes trouble."

"Betrayal?" Taka who was often with his father, Solaris, was surprised to hear this. He had known Nero for about as long as Nero has been in Meteor. "Elias, Nero has never indicated struggles for us before. He's done every order without question, albeit with his own difficulties… but has never shown lack of faith."

"You're still going about that?!" Nero continued; his anger was still flaring. "If I had to pick a moment of betrayal, it should have been the moment when those idiots ditched this place! Not stay here to get not listening to your belittlement."

"He knows not what he'll do." Elias ignored Nero's comments still. Continuing to speak. "The Darkness upon his heart is a plague. If he will not be rid of, he must be corrected."

"Pft… please, all that 'correcting' is just mind control." Nero rolled his eyes.

"It is the lords work." Elias for the first time this meeting glared at Nero.

Nero, unflinching, met Elias' cold stare. "No wonder Luna ran away from you. If you were my father, I'd deny any relation to you as well." Then thinking back to his own father. "I barely have the will to say father to my actual one. Maybe it wouldn't be too distant to call Luna my sister, after all."

"Hey, Nero don't you think you're going a little far?" Taka tried to stop Nero, but when Nero was this wound up, not many people could stop him.

"Why you little—" Elias' eyes were filled with rage at Nero's taunts.

"Silence." Solaris said a single word, and the fight between Nero and Elias stopped. Closing his eyes and deliberating a verdict, Solaris thought. Though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours. The hate and contempt that Elias and Nero shared for each other was still there, but neither one would go against Solaris' commands. Finally, Solaris opened his eyes, first looking upon Elias. "Elias, you have had a bias against Nero since the day he joined. Your opinion in regards to Nero's behavior is up to be debated. Despite for knowing you for so long Elias, I cannot just do as you ask."

"Yes, my sire." Elias bowed his head, the respect for Solaris was carved deep in Elias's heart. For it was Solaris who gave this man while still blind a chance. A chance to be useful, helpful. Solaris was the same man who bestowed the Emerald Key, which later brought sight to the blind Elias. Elias' faith in Solaris was strong, never to betray him.

"…" Nero gave a silent smile as he thought he had won this argument.

"Nero." As Solaris called to him, Nero's face was stern and gave a look of respect. "In your case, you have had a terrible life, partly caused by Team Meteor. Case in point the fact your sister almost lost her life due to our actions. Even so still knowing this, you joined us. Do you recall why?"

"The bet." Nero answered, though Solaris gave a disapproving look. "…" Nero bit his tongue has he knew the actual answer… when told that the world would be reborn, made a new… there was only one thought on his mind. "Live in a better world. One where my sister never died…"

Nero often thought, if that day didn't occur… maybe he wouldn't have gone down this path. Maybe if his mother took him along, he'd still be at Lucille's side. Never knowing the horrors of Reborn's undercity, never feeling insecure about those he could trust, or… just being able to accept kindness in general. Nero never blamed Lucille for what happened… he couldn't he was just as powerless as her that day. Besides, she was on her deathbed, unconscious and unaware, how could he blame her? Nero blamed himself a million times more than he could blame her.

"But now it is found that she is alive." Solaris eyes weren't cold, but they certainly weren't warm either. Neutral, just as they often had been towards Nero. "Your reason for being here is shaking."

"…" Nero felt it hard to keep eye contact with Solaris at this second. As he subconsciously knew as well. Nero glanced at Taka, then his eyes falling back to Solaris. Nero reminisced of how he joined Team Meteor.

It had started three years ago, just about two months since Nero escaped the orphanage. Age of twelve the legend of the Black Demon steadily made its way through Seventh Street. the reason, it was apparent that someone with a black Absol single handedly destroyed the Aqua Gang, scaring the leaders face with a Houndour.

It was during Ame's reconstruction of the upper city. IT was certainly going along well, but it was far, far from being a perfect city. But even if the city was to become perfect, there were too many bad memories for Nero. He didn't want to stay here. But Nero knew that if he was to leave, he'd need far more than what he currently had. But saving was a rather hard thing to do: Food, and shelter were the reasons. Food was rather self-explanatory. Shelter, while it's true that poke centers will heal Pokémon without question, staying one raises more suspicion. Especially when you're twelve, and already known to have fled an orphanage. He needed money for a decent place to stay with little questions asked, which proved to be rather expensive.

Though… recently things had seemed to change in Seventh Street. Ever since Nero tried to buy some food off some priests, who attacked him despite him not trying to antagonize them, there were more yellow robed priests wandering about. Nero was both in understanding and confusion for this: Sure, he retaliated against the priests, they might want to teach him a lesson, but… this many it was weird. Nero did steal a box full of food from them, but he didn't think that would be any reason to look for a twelve-year-old. Sure, he found a dusk stone, which he used immediately on Raven, and a weird emerald jewelry piece… but the Emerald Broach didn't even look that expensive! Things seemed to be getting way too out of hand down there.

Meaning Nero definitely had to flee the city. But he'd need more money than he currently had, which brought him one option. Bet all he's worth on himself and his Pokémon in Seventh Street's illegal gambling ring. Nero knew the risks, but it was his only option. His name as The Black Demon was pretty infamous there, and from what he heard there was someone looking to challenge him. And who was Nero to turn down the idiot's challenge, it was his opponent's funeral.

It was densely packed at the ring this time round… Word had spread, rumor about the Black Demon's final time in the ring. Boy, this was a surprise… Nero as he saw the crowd wondered if there were any enemies of his hidden here, waiting for Nero to be weakened before attacking. Even so, Nero knew what he had to do. Nero walked through the crowd, spotting two people in yellow robes walking past. One didn't seem that interesting, the other was an older man with white hair, and white eyes. Nero thought the older one was blind, but with how he walked, Nero knew he thought wrong. What was worse they were walking towards his direction.

"Shit…" Nero muttered under his breath, pushing himself into the people next him. Using them as cover. He pushed through, waiting for the two priests to walk past. He heard them walk right by him, seemingly not noticing Nero. Which had Nero give a breath of relief, and knowing this fight was going to be far riskier. Nero was about to continue his way to the ring, when someone grabbed his hand.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing here?" Nero blinked as he looked at the person who grabbed him. Nero expected it was one of his many enemies, but was wrong. It was a boy he'd never seen before. Seemingly three maybe four years older than Nero, with an ash-brown messy hair, and amber eyes. Nero's first instinct was seeing the boy's clothes which was a grey long sleeve shirt, tan pants, and wore a red scarf around his neck. Much nicer than Nero's tattered and torn clothes.

"Same could be said about you." Nero retorted, not many people would answer a question like that.

"Well… guess that's true." The boy scratched the back of his head, but he still looked at Nero in confusion. "My name's Taka. What's yours?"

"…" Nero hesitated for a second, but thought again that while he's known as the Black Demon, his real name is rarely known. Though Nero pushed away Taka's hand, and briskly said. "Nero."

"Nero, huh?" Taka didn't look to surprise to hear that, especially with Nero's all black clothes. "So… What's your reason for being here?"

"…" Nero looked at Taka blankly. "You can't guess?"

"Right… the retirement of the 'Black Demon'?" Taka said almost as if he hadn't really heard. "You're going to see his final battle?"

"Something like that." Nero couldn't help but smile.

"Really… I've never seen him battle, but from what I've heard his battles are pretty…" Taka hesitated, not really wanting to believe the rumors.

"Bloody." Nero finished for Taka. "Please, the other battlers have done just as bad. *If not worse…*" Nero finished with a mutter…

"…" Taka looked at Nero in surprise, if he was to know that. Then surely, he's been here many times before. Which wasn't something a normal twelve-year-old would expose themselves to. "D…Do your parents know you're here?"

"Dad's dead, mother abandoned me." Nero shrugged, "It's only me and my Pokémon. No need for much else."

"Y-You can't be serious?! How do you survive?" Taka actually ended up showing concern for Nero instead.

"Like most people down here. Steal, con, and well… Bet." Nero said, pointing towards the ring.

"A… A kid like you?" Taka stammered more hearing that, "I… aren't there age limits for betting down here?"

"There are," Nero answered, he could tell that Taka wasn't really used to this side of Seventh Street. Taka definitely seemed different then the common criminal, but with how calm he was, Nero could tell that Taka was no strange to the other portions of Seventh Street. "But like most rules, they can be loosened. Especially when you're the one fighting."

"What?" Taka's eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he just heard. "A kid like you? Fighting in there? Your lying, you have to be."

"Believe what you will, but people will do what's necessary for survival." Nero and his Pokémon hated being here, but understood that they didn't have much of a choice. Nero seeing the uncomfortable glance of Taka, "So, why are you here?"

"Uh… Me?" Taka was slightly surprised with the sudden switch of topics. But with what he knew… "I'm… uh… I can't say."

"…" Nero knew that the response was suspicious, but most people wouldn't say. "Even if you can't. Coming here by yourself? That's stupid."

"Oh… uh that… I'm—" Before taka could explain himself.

"Taka!" There was a feminine voice calling out to taka. Nero glanced to the side, slightly flinching seeing the girl. She was about the same age as Taka. But what caught Nero's eye was her yellow hair and hazel brown eyes. Though there were obvious discrepancies, the girl looked a lot like Nero's twin, Lucille.

"Ah… Luna. You kind of walked off." Taka knew the girl, and apparently her name was Luna. "This here is—"

Taka was cut off again, this time as Luna stared into the eyes of Nero. With one quick word from Luna, Nero's heart felt a twist. "Brother!"

"What?" Taka couldn't believe his ears as he heard Luna utter that word. Looked between the two very quickly. "Wait… what? Did—"

"The hell, are you?" Nero asked, his voice had a quiet rage. The only family that cared for him was dead, or at least to his knowledge. Hearing that from Luna, only pissed him off.

"Oh, my name is—" Luna was going to explain herself, but Nero didn't care.

"You know what, screw it." Nero just briskly left, dispersing himself into the crowd. He heard Taka call out, very confused by the situation, but Nero didn't care. Nero knew even if Luna didn't mean anything mean by it, he would have hurt her, not that he hasn't hurt people who've pissed him off. But to them they didn't even know him, so no use making enemies out people he didn't want to deal with.

Nero made his way through the crowd, pushing his way to where the bet Coordinator was. Well the one before Archer. This coordinator was named Michael, he was a mischievous, but also honest fellow. Never cheated Nero out of a bet, nor did he ever sell him out, but always wanted to see Nero struggle against his opponents. In Nero's opinion, he wasn't too bad… but couldn't really care. Nero made his way, finding Michael with two fellows. One was the old man with the White hair he saw walk by earlier. The other was a man with a trench coat and a long grey pony tail

"Oi, Michael. I thought you said I'd be only fighting one tonight." Nero called out, obviously seeing how the odds had just switched to being against him.

"…" The robed man with the white hair looked at Nero, then to Michael. "I thought I asked for the Black Demon, not a child."

"…" The other man, looked at Nero. Which Nero responded with his own glare.

"Keh, you're looking at him." Nero laughed lowly, a twisted smile. If it was the white-haired man, Nero could tell he was being underestimated. Could likely win against him. While the other man, Nero didn't like the looks of him… the other man was studying Nero's behavior. Probing him without asking Nero a single question.

"I assure you, Nero here is the same one who single handedly took down the Aqua Gang." Michael spoke, trying to reassure the two.

"Hmph." The robed man, snorted in disbelief.

"Michael, I could care less if they chose to believe or not." Nero blatantly said, "Just let me place my bet and send which ever my opponent is down."

"Ah… Yes," Michael nodded, understanding help from Nero wouldn't be much. "How much are you betting tonight?"

Nero dug through his pockets, taking every single cent he owned out. Nearly 100,000 Pokedollars. "So, I'm placing this much on me tonight." {A/N: I never know what to do with Pokémon currency… since I think the speculation exchange of Pokémon currency, that I got from a quick google search, I have the approximation that Nero currently has is approximately 860 U.S. Dollars: Good for him, he's worked hard for that!}

"Woah… That's a—" Michael stared at the amount of cash that Nero was handing to him. "I guess this really is your last battle, eh?"

"Yeah." Nero answered, then pulling out another item, the Emerald Broach. "I also have this, know how much it might be worth?"

"So, you are the one then." The robed man's demeanor changed on a dime. "Return that to us now."

"…" Nero stepped back on reflex, though he didn't flinch under the robed man's pressure. The other man was now more interested in Nero. With one glare from him, Nero understood whatever this broach was… well, Nero just pissed off a Beedrill's nest. It was time for what Nero did best in these situations, bluff and struggle. "Return? I bought this with a box of food."

"You did not. Two of my sentries said a boy with a black Absol stole that from them." The robbed man fired back; anger clear his eyes.

"Those two… Yeah, I offered money, they took it, then tried to attack me." Nero defended, as his story was very close to truth. In actuality they didn't take any money, but did try to attack Nero. "So, I fought back and took what's owed. It's what any honest crook would do, just ask Michael."

"!" Michael flinch as Nero tried to turn their attention to him. "Nero, don't you try to—"

"If you return the broach to us, then we will have no qualm with you." The man in the trench coat offered, holding his hand out for the broach.

"Sire, you can't think to be—" The robed man tried to intervene, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, right." Nero scoffed at those words; he's been burned too many times on too many misplaced ideals. "Who says you won't just try to kill me after I give it back." Those words were more emphasized on the robed man. Between the two, Nero thought he could have a somewhat rational conversation. But the man in the robe, he clearly didn't like Nero, so why should Nero like him.

"You have little trust for a child your age." The man in the trench coat noted the coldness in Nero's eyes.

"The worlds a cruel place. Any one that I've trusted either backstabbed me or died." Nero thought back to every painful event he's been through.

"…" The man with the trench coat almost didn't know how to proceed. The man then proposed to Nero. "Then how would you proceed?"

"Sire, you mustn't!" The robed man shouted.

"…" Nero was rather surprised… This man, he hasn't looked down upon Nero, nor has treated him like a child, or as an enemy yet. The man in the trench coat only looked from a neutral perspective. "We battle, I win, you buy this thing off me for a million."

"And if you lose?" The man asked back.

"That's for you to decide, as what I'm asking for ain't cheap." Nero returned a compliment to the man. Something about him… Nero felt that he was trustworthy to a degree.

"Fine. If you manage to beat a single Pokémon of mine, then I shall declare it your win." Nero thought his heart skip a beat when the man said that. Was he that arrogant, or just that strong… but what was next said surprised Nero more? "Though if you lose you will return the Broach, and join my team."

"Solaris!" The robe man shouted, "A criminal like this child has no dealings with our work. It would be a mistake to—"

"Deal." Again, before the robed man finished, Nero stuck out his hand. Between Nero's newly evolved Honchkrow and his undefeated Grim Reaper. Nero liked the odds he had… though his perspective of the odds were far from the truth…

"So be it." The smile on Solaris face was good.

"O-Okay…" Michael stammered for a second. "So, the bets are set… Please, get into position and the battle will start shortly."

As Michael said that. Nero and Solaris walked away from each other to their positions. The robed man complaining to Solaris, who just waved his complaints aside. In a few minutes the battlers were in place. Benjamin had gone over the introduction of Nero, the Black Demon. Then moved onto the man, "Introducing this first timer, old timer to the ring, Solaris!"

"…" It was an interesting name, but Nero only cared about which Pokémon Solaris was placing his faith in. To claim to beat Nero with only one Pokémon, meant one of two things: One, he was arrogant. Two, he had the power to back his words. Nero really hoped that it would be the former, but seeing the determination in the man's eyes it was most likely the later.

"Come, Garchomp." Solaris calmly took out his Pokémon. Out came a draconic Pokémon. Bipedal with mainly a dark blue (Almost black) scales, it's underbelly was red following to its bottom jaw. On its hammer head shark like head, there was a yellow star. Following its arms were sharp claws followed by long fins.

"…" Nero started to regret making this bet… this Garchomp was not one to be underestimated. With just one look, Nero doubted that Solaris needed to give it commands… How would Nero go about this… Rather not risk Grim or his newly evolved Honchkrow, of this moment they are his strongest. Hades… would a burn even do anything against this thing? Hela and Izanami were pretty fast they might get an attack in… "Hades, I have hope in you."

"Aro." Hades, Nero's Houndour looked upon the battlefield. Seeing its opponent, he shivered.

"Yeah… I know…" Nero said in a low mumble… "Hades, Flamethrower!"

"…" The Garchomp didn't even flinch as it blocked the burst of flames with its fin. Then in the same second the flames stopped the Garchomp charged, slashing into Hades. Brining him down in one shot. Much like Percival's future battle against Solaris, the results of this was quite similar. Hela and Izanami fell without even a chance to attack. Raven to Nero's surprised summoned a murder of Murkrow, but even they barely did anything.

Despite all that… Nero couldn't give up. He's come this far he can't give up. Nero still had one Pokémon left, thick and thin. Grim wasn't to be trifled with. Hand over his final Pokémon, Nero breathed as he usually did. A cold sensation shifting through his body: a remembrance of dread, fear, and anger. Nero blinked his grey eyes now a light shade of blue. "Come, Grim."

"Aro!" A black furred creature came out, white claws, and white horn protruding from its head. The Disaster Pokémon, Absol. Nero's strongest Pokémon.

"And here we have its folks!" Benjamin shouted to the audience. "The one who has more than once turned the tides of battle for Nero, the dreaded Grim Reaper!"

"…" The Garchomp shifted his form, realizing this Absol wasn't to be trifled with.

"…" Solaris saw it as well, Grim was different from Nero's other Pokémon. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

With in seconds of the command, the Garchomp rushed at Grim, fins like scythes ready to slash down Grim. Nero eyes shaded blue, foresaw the attack. "Grim kick off, then slash!"

"…" Grim silently grunted as it leaped towards Garchomp. As it leaped the first slash from the dragon Rush barely missing by a hair, Grim didn't even flinch. Then following through the attack, Grim's white horn turned black with nightly energy slashing into the Garchomp.

"Chomp!" Garchomp ignored the pain from the heavy blow continuing through its rush. As its fin came upon Grim, it was suddenly blocked by Grim's horn.

"A…ro!" Despite being able to block most of the damage, the pure power of the Garchomp was different than Grim's. Grim was knocked back, though far from

"Ah, I see." Solaris smiled seeing the moves of Grim. The attack from Garchomp should have been fast enough that Grim shouldn't have seen it coming, but Grim still managed to block it (Partially). Solaris had heard legends of these people… ones who have the deep trust of an Absol. The ones who are marked. "You are a rare being."

"Huh?" Nero didn't understand what he meant… he needed to focus on the battle at hand. But even so, as Nero battled Solaris… He felt that it wouldn't be bad to lose to him. Throughout the battle, Solaris never looked down at him. Though Nero wasn't one to simply surrender.

"Garchomp, feints nor surprise attacks will work." Solaris called to his Pokémon, where Garchomp took a battle stance once more, ready for a different kind of approach. This time the strategy was to over power Grim. Sure, Grim was strong, but Garchomp had been through harsher and longer battles. How long could Nero keep up with the stress of predicting the future? Nero didn't know, but Solaris was about to test how long.

The battle that night raged on for about twenty-five more minutes until Solaris' Garchomp managed to overpower Grim. After that battle, Nero would swear his loyalty to Solaris and Team Meteor. There he would interact with Taka and Luna more regularly. Despite Luna often calling Nero to be her brother, Nero liked the interactions with her and Taka. When Luna left, Nero didn't follow, he'd sworn his loyalty to Solaris and felt that he couldn't just leave Taka. While his conditions were still sketchy at best, the next three years of Nero's life passed somewhat blissfully.

Back in the Subseven sanctum the final bit of the discussion is finished. Solaris looked upon Nero and said. "I would rather not lose faith in you, but until you can prove your resolve, you are assigned to the level of a grunt."

"…" Nero despite him not liking this, couldn't say anything against Solaris. Nero simply bowed is head and responded. "Yes, sir."

**A/N: Alright… So people are probably curious for why Luna is apart of Team Meteor in the flash back, but in current time is not. Well to sum it up in not too much spoilers… her opinion on team meteor changed, to the point where she doesn't believe Elias to be her father. So… how do I know Luna was once part of Team Meteor, later in the game, after making some decisions that affect the story… the player can learn that Luna was once part of team Meteor, but left due to some reasons that will remain left unknown.**


End file.
